Life, Love, and Genin
by RennaV
Summary: A story about Neji's experiences with life, love, & bringing a genin team up to chunin. Rated M for mature themes, swearing, and YAOI both on-screen & implied. Pairings: Neji X Kiba X Shikamaru which moves to Neji X Shikamaru & Kiba X Tamaki which moves to Neji X Kankarou & Shikamaru X Temari. Other (eventual) pairings: Sasuke X Sakura and Naruto X Hinata. OCs and OOC abound.
1. Capture

**Chapter One**

 **Author's Notes:** So it begins. As stated above this is a story centering on Neji's life, love, and experiences. He will be training a genin team and will be raising them up to chunin level at least. So yes, there will be Original Characters abound. I'm also changing Neji's outfit cuz I can. *winks* Pairings start off as Neji X Kiba X Shikamaru then move to Neji X Shikamaru and Kiba X Tamaki, and eventually to Neji X Kankuro, Shikamaru X Temari, Naruto X Hinata and Sakura X Sasuke. There's probably a lot of OOC going on as well.

This is also going to be a _long_ piece of fan-fiction as at the time of this writing I'm not finished it yet. *sweatdrops* There will be a lot of fluff, some on-screen and off screen sex, swearing, long chapters, and a lot of liberties taken with the Naruto-verse. I will try to update as often as I can. Again, this was written mostly for my own amusement in a free-writing exercise that got a bit out of hand.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes, swearing, blood, and a bit of gore.

 **Time:** Pre-Fourth Shinobi War followed by a two year time skip in which the war takes place but with obvious altercations as Neji doesn't have the same fate.

I don't own any Naruto characters. I just borrow them, abuse them, dust them off then return them in a somewhat scarred condition.

* * *

The mission started out as normal. He had been assigned Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru as teammates and sent out on what was supposed to be a relatively easy guard mission. They had left Konoha at the meeting time he had set with their client and moved at an easy pace for their client. The client was talkative but not overly so and Neji found he was enjoying this mission likely more than he should be.

The mission was supposed to take a week: four days to get the client back to his mansion, one day of rest on the insistence of their client and two days for them to get back to Konoha at shinobi pace.

The first two days had been uneventful. Neji kept his Byakugan activated regardless and during the night, he, Kiba, and Shikamaru slept in shifts. They would each get four hours of sleep, their client six, and start out relatively early in the morning after a rather slow breakfast.

Day three they had been attacked by bandits but it was nothing two chunin and a jonin could not handle. Shikamaru kept the client beside him as Shikamaru's attacks were mainly long-range while Neji and Kiba (with Akamaru of course) fended off the dozen or so bandits trying to kill their client.

Once the dozen bandits had been run off or killed, the client had been shaken to the point Akamaru had needed to carry him. The client did not seem to mind as Akamaru was horse-sized and large enough to carry Kiba comfortably. Neji had wanted to start up a shinobi pace but Shikamaru reminded him the client might fall off Akamaru especially after witnessing first-hand how shinobi fought. Neji had reluctantly agreed with the strategist's plan and they kept at a (slow) walk.

Amano Kinji was their client, a man specializing in silk trade who had pissed off the wrong gambling man. He had paid his debts but the man wanted interest in the amount of flesh. Apparently the gambling man was a sadistic bastard, actually in the Bingo book to be taken down despite being a normal civilian. Neji had been somewhat impressed with the fact a civilian made it into the shinobi Bingo book.

Impressed went to carefully guided fear by the fourth day on the mission. They were a mere eight hundred meters away from Kinji's estates when the second group of bandits attacked. There were fewer bandits but they were more skilled. A dozen almost chunin level fighters against three shinobi from the leaf and one man who had a bit of skill with a long sword. It had not been a fair fight to start and the Gambler, Hoshino Kido, had made an appearance.

There were times when information was wrong and Neji had come to accept it. Intel could not always be perfect on any mission or person but the fact Hoshino Kido could _actually use_ ninjutsu should have been in his file or at least the brief description of him in the Bingo book. They had fallen into a sort of formation, Shikamaru protecting Kinji while Neji and Kiba fought off the others when Hoshino struck out with a lightning attack.

Neji had _barely_ seen it coming as he had been concentrating on the men in front of him, disabling three with his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique. Neji had taken the shot to the shoulder when it was intended for his head. It had still numbed his entire left arm and shut every chakra point in it. Neji had winced as his attack was reduced to half.

The three men in front of him had sensed it but they had been too disabled to attack him. Neji had finished them off with his right hand anyway because he had not wanted to be surprised again.

This had been the point in the battle where things got interesting. Hoshino had kept striking out with his lightning attacks and aiming for Neji. It seemed Hoshino had known Neji was a Byakugan user who relied on his chakra to attack.

Neji had always thought the fact he used Byakugan was obvious. His eyes had the pale lavender tint and he wore his hair in the traditional style coupled with the traditional robes. Regardless, the battle had not lasted long for Neji after he had been struck in the left shoulder.

Between dodging and fighting enemies with one hand he had begun to wear down. The four bandits who had come at him kept making him shift; attacking his useless left side and had eventually forced him into a second attack from Hoshino which took out his right arm. Neji had known he was beaten, so had Shikamaru. Kiba had been distracted by the six bandits with him so when Shikamaru called a retreat, Kiba looked confused.

Neji had been the first to move for a retreat, Shikamaru second while grabbing up Kinji. Kiba gave a final Fang over Fang which blinded their opponents and they took off. Kinji's screaming at moving so fast had not helped with the quiet escape but none of them cared. Hoshino and his men caught up two hundred meters away but it was Hoshino who struck out.

He did not aim the lightning at Neji and for the split second Neji had been confused. He understood when the strike headed towards Kinji. A ninja taking the strike would result in closed chakra paths. A civilian with low charka flow taking the hit would be killed. Neji reacted without thinking and had jumped into the path of the strike. It hit him in the middle of his back, full force and Neji had no clue what had happened after.

* * *

"Idiots!"

"Sorry boss,"

"Yeah, we didn't—"

"We lost Kinji!"

"But we got a Hyuuga."

Neji kept his eyes closed as he took in his situation. The ground beneath him was rough, stone judging by the feel of it. He had ropes keeping his arms tight to his sides and his ankles rubbed together from more rope but he was sitting upright. Someone had taken his hair tie out and his hitai-ate off which made his hair tickle his face.

The smell was damp, earthen so Neji knew he was in a cave. Voices echoed as well but not as far away as he had hoped. The scuffling of feet also told him he had rock overhead. Something dripped not far away and he could feel the coolness in the air. Neji cracked his eyes open but not all the way.

His hair blocked his advisories from seeing his expression but he easily looked through his long locks to see he had been captured by Hoshino and the six remaining bandits. The group stood ten feet away, arguing about Kinji and Neji.

"He's a damned branch member," Hoshino shouted. "The Hyuuga clan won't care that he's captured!"

Neji kept his smirk down. Uncle, Hinata, and Hanabi, the only people who _mattered_ in the clan would care if he was killed. Plus he was one of the few Hyuuga jonin and since the family prided themselves on providing for the Leaf then the elders would care. Neji decided to keep all this to himself. No need to make his capture seem important.

"I don't know, Boss, he looks older, you know? Maybe he's a chunin. You know how much the branch family would have to work to get that. They might care," one of the bandits said.

Neji frowned. He decided it would be best to get out of this mess and pulled his senses inward to see what chakra paths were available to him. Neji bit back a groan.

All his chakra paths except the ones from his knees down and the ones around his eyes were useless to him. He could use Byakugan but the blood-line limit was useless without the chakra to push into someone's system.

He did notice the paths in his left arm had started to come back. All he could to do was wait until it all came back but Neji had no clue how long these men would wait around for him to get better. Hoshino likely knew how long his strikes would impede a person and hit Neji again when the appropriate amount of time had passed. Neji would have to hope Hoshino over-estimated and did not hit Neji on time.

Neji activated his Byakugan but none of the men noticed. Shikamaru and Kiba were nowhere in sight so Neji pushed out. He scowled when he noticed they were not within his sight range. They were further than eight hundred meters out and worse yet, Neji did not recognize where he was. He would _not_ entertain the thought of the bandits killing his two friends and the client before they captured Neji.

Neji de-activated the Byakugan and blinked away the wetness in his eyes. Kiba and Shikamaru _were not_ dead. Shikamaru was too smart to die and Kiba too damned stubborn. Both had survived taking on S-rank ninja in a mission when they were all barely into puberty, surely they could survive one man from the Bingo book and his dozen friends.

The group kept arguing and Neji assessed his situation. Assuming his partners were out of commission ( _not_ dead) for the time being, he was stuck trying to get away without chakra. He did have an advantage with the Byakugan but his ankles were tied together and he could not untie the rope.

His weapon's pouch had been taken and even if he shifted until he could reach his ankles with his hands, his hands were stuck to either side of his body. He could not untie a rope one-handed, especially not when the knot was atop his ankles, well out of reach of any kind of flexible pose he could do. Neji sighed. He was stuck.

Neji had never been in this position before. He had never even been captured by an enemy though he had spent a few missions so low on chakra he would not be able to use any of his techniques. Those had been few though compared to the bulk of missions he had been on and he had always been on the way home or to a safe point when he got that low on chakra. Not this time.

"I think he's awake."

Neji kept his eyes open as the group came over to him. Hoshino pushed Neji's hair out of his face before putting a hand under Neji's chin. The hand was oddly gentle but Neji put a frown on his face as his head was forced up and his eyes met Hoshino's brown ones. Hoshino smirked at him but Neji did not blink.

"Hello, Hyuuga," Hoshino said.

Neji kept his face impassive, frown in place and eyes wide. A few of the bandits shifted uncomfortably behind Hoshino because of Neji's stare and Neji wanted to chuckle. He knew how intimidating his eyes could be when he left them wide open for so long. He didn't need to blink as often as other people.

"You're probably wondering what happened to your friends, hm?" Hoshino asked.

Neji said nothing. He did not even flinch when Hoshino began rubbing Neji's jaw. Hoshino shifted to straddle Neji's outstretched legs in a sort of squatting position which brought their faces too close. Neji kept quiet and unblinking.

"We didn't kill them," Hoshino said.

Relief. Neji did not show it on his face.

"They abandoned you," Hoshino told him.

They had gotten Kinji to safety. Shikamaru would not abandon his friends and had likely sent an urgent message to the Leaf about needing back-up. Either that or he and Kiba were all ready making their way here. Neji did not wince when Hoshino smacked him for remaining unmoved.

"You can't keep pretending you don't care, Hyuuga," Hoshino said.

Neji raised an eyebrow at him in question and Hoshino scowled. Hoshino stood and walked away from him, glaring down at him with his arms crossed over his chest. For a civilian, Hoshino was well-built.

He had a barrel-like chest that was ruined by a sake belly. Thick arms and legs sprouted from the impressive truck. His hair was dark, tied in a traditional top knot and just starting to go sparse on the top of his head and gain a gray tinge. He wore a simple outfit in black. The bandits all wore black as well but Neji did not pay much attention to them. He would remember what they looked like with a glance.

"So, do we rip his eyes out?" one of the bandits asked.

"No," Hoshino said. "That curse seal will activate the moment one comes out and render it and the one still in his skull useless. We need to keep him alive if we want to do any testing on the Byakugan."

Neji did not like the sound of it. The bandits' grins did not help but Neji kept his face calm and simply stared at them all. Hoshino shook his head and turned away from him.

"We'll rest here for the night. You two, keep watch on him. You two guard the entrance to the cave. We'll switch in two hours." Hoshino said.

Neji kept his mouth shut as the two bandits settled across from him. They started at him but lost their will when they met his eyes for too long. Neji finally blinked and let out a breath. He could do nothing but wait until his chakra came back or until Shikamaru and Kiba came to rescue him. It would be a long wait.

* * *

Neji opened his eyes went the bandits muttered. Hoshino took over for the two and they went to some other area of the cave. Neji stayed silent when Hoshino came to stand directly in front of him. The bigger man squatted and met Neji's eyes. Neji kept his stare unblinking but Hoshino snorted.

"Your gaze alone would make weaker men cower. It's like a snake's. I'm not a weak man," Hoshino said.

Neji did not remark. Hoshino did not seem to care. Neji did frown when the man reached out and began to shift Neji's defenceless body. Neji huffed as he was forced to kneel. He had not gained enough chakra in his left arm to strike out but it was coming back. Hoshino knelt in front of him and Neji huffed.

Hoshino's hand forced Neji's head up a bit higher and began to make Neji tilt his head to and fro. Hoshino kept up his study until he got bored and Neji glared at him. Hoshino chuckled.

"Don't like being touched, huh?" Hoshino asked.

Neji didn't mind being touched. Hell, Shikamaru and Kiba had touched him before in much better settings. Neji didn't want _Hoshino_ to touch him.

Hoshino placed his hands at the collar of Neji's shirt. Neji kept his body still when Hoshino undid the button on Neji's right shoulder to pull down his shirt. Neji shivered in the cool air of the cave and kept glaring at Hoshino as the man arranged Neji's shirt to his liking.

"With your hair down and your shirt scrunched up like this I can almost pretend you're a woman," Hoshino said.

Neji blinked. He scowled which elicited a chuckle from Hoshino. Neji gritted his teeth when Hoshino ran a hand though Neji's hair a few times before keeping a hand at the side of Neji's face. The contact was completely unwelcome and Neji wanted to head-butt the bastard but it would do him no good.

Neji tensed when Hoshino's hand moved to run along Neji's right eyebrow. Neji remained stock still as Hoshino traced Neji's cheek bone with one finger then moved down and rubbed a thumb against Neji's lips. Hoshino forced Neji's lower lip to separate from his upper lip and Neji glared. Hoshino snorted.

This was _not_ happening. The bastard wouldn't use him like a woman. Neji knew it could be done, Shikamaru and Kiba had taught him that, but he would not sit here and be raped by this bastard. Neji forced his heart rate to slow down. Even if he did not want it he couldn't prevent it. He had limited chakra and was tied up.

Neji tried to pull away when Hoshino's thumb pressed into the small opening of Neji's lips all the way so Hoshino could rest his hand flat against Neji's cheek. Neji wanted to gag and move back but there was nowhere to go. Neji did the only thing he could do: he bit.

Hoshino yelped and tried to draw his hand back but Neji glared and didn't allow it. Hoshino punched him in the side of the head but even so Neji did not let go. Hoshino's dull nails dug into the side of Neji's face but the pain was mote.

"You son of a bitch," Hoshino growled.

Neji pressed harder and tasted copper on his tongue. He did not recoil and instead bit even harder. Hoshino kept yelling as Neji continue to gnaw. Finally they separated but not because Neji let go. Neji spat Hoshino's thumb onto the ground as Hoshino backtracked on his ass, holding his mangled right hand up. Hoshino's eyes had gone wide and he kept gasping in pain and awe.

The bandits had come running and gaped at the scene in horror. Neji spat again to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. He had felt it dribble down his chin and onto his chest during the episode but there was nothing he could do about it now. Neji shifted until he was sitting back on his ass but kept his knees up in front of him. At least now he would be able to kick out if someone came closer than he wanted.

"Boss, are you okay?" one of the bandits asked.

"Do I _look_ okay? He bit my thumb off!"

One of the bandits came over to retrieve the digit. Neji watched, eyes narrowed as another bandit supported Hoshino upright and began cleaning the bleeding stump. One of the others had started sanitizing a needle and was preparing to stitch the thumb back on.

Hoshino grunted in pain every time the needle had to go through his flesh but finally his thumb was back in place. The bandit smeared medicine on it before wrapping it. They all looked to Neji and he grinned as he licked his lips.

The bandits shuddered and backed off. Even Hoshino paled and shifted back. All of them left his section of the cave and Neji let out a breath. He did see two of them post at the threshold that joined his cave to the other one but they would not come in. Neji smirked and relaxed against the rock. They would not dare touch him now.

* * *

Neji opened his eyes to hear the bandits and Hoshino muttering in the other cave. His chakra had returned in his left arm, well, most of it. It would not be enough to escape but he was getting there slowly.

His body told him he had slept about six or seven hours. He did not know how long he had been unconscious from travel but would assume twenty-four hours had passed since he had been struck the final time until now. Damn Hoshino's attack was powerful. Neji scowled.

He could not make out what the bastards were saying about him and ignored the sad rumbling of his stomach. His throat was dry and his lips still tasted of blood when he licked them to get some moisture to his body. He needed to go to the bathroom but did not dare request it. They would tell him to piss his pants. Neji would once one of them carried him as he might as well make his humiliation theirs as well.

Hoshino, with his newly bandaged thumb, came into the room with his bandits. Neji tilted his chin upward and narrowed his eyes. The bandits jumped and Hoshino scowled. Hoshino pushed one of the bandits close and the man whimpered. Neji waited until the bastard was in range before kicking out with his bound legs.

Normally his kicks would send a man flying across a distance of fifteen or more feet but he did not have his chakra to help him. Flying five feet and landing in a skid was good enough. Neji snarled when two of the bandits grabbed his now extended legs and dragged him across the floor.

Two bandits grabbed his right arm in theirs and the other two (the kicked one got up) grabbed his other arm. Hoshino cut the ropes binding his arms to his sides so Neji started to struggle for all his worth.

Nothing happened and Neji had not expected much. Without his chakra he was lost and they all knew it. He stilled and Hoshino grabbed Neji's right wrist in his. Neji took a breath when Hoshino revealed a set of sharp sheers in his left hand. The sheers were placed open, on the joint joining Neji's right thumb to his hand.

"You're going to answer a few questions for us, Hyuuga," Hoshino said. "Every time you say no or keep quiet for longer than five seconds, you'll lose a digit."

Oh Hell. Neji inwardly screamed but kept his face impassive. He _needed_ his hands.

"Now, we _all_ know a shinobi, especially a Hyuuga, needs his hands intact. Missing a finger can end your career because you can't do hand signs. I can _guarantee_ I won't be attaching anything I cut off, at least not properly."

Neji bit his tongue. Hoshino was right. Without his fingers Neji could not do _any_ of his attacks or manipulate his chakra in the way he needed. All he could do was be a scout and screw that. The not attaching things properly sounded especially horrid.

"Yeah, I think once one hand is completely missing the fingers I'll put your thumb back on but where your pinkie is supposed to go. Then I'll put your pinkie where your index finger goes. Index to thumb, you get the idea."

Neji didn't _want_ to get the idea. Where the _Hell_ were Shikamaru and Kiba? Surely they hadn't abandoned him. Right?

"First, we'll start with something simple. What's your first name, Hyuuga?"

Neji gulped. Hoshino began the count-down and Neji considered. His name wasn't that bad. They likely didn't even know him. Besides, he needed his damn hands.

"Neji," Neji said.

Hoshino grinned. The pressure of the sheers on his thumb had caused a bit of pain and some blood to leak out. It wasn't much and the cuts would heal so long as he kept answering questions.

"Good. Hyuuga Neji," Hoshino said.

Neji nodded. He ignored the way his heart pattered in his chest. His breaths wanted to come out hard and fast but he kept them measured. He knew his body wanted to shiver but he could not panic.

"What rank are you?"

Neji took a little breath and let it out slowly. His rank didn't matter much either.

"Jonin," Neji said.

Hoshino grinned. Perhaps his rank did matter. No. His name and rank were known to anyone inside and some people outside of Konoha. Hoshino could have walked around with a picture of Neji and gotten the same information after a while.

"There's only one Hyuuga jonin named Neji in Konoha, right boss?" one of the bandits asked.

Shit. Hoshino smirked.

"Yeah, the prodigy of the clan: Hyuuga Neji who made jonin at fifteen, two years ago now. He helped save the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, during his second chunin exam and has been trained by Might Guy. Well, I believe Hyuuga Hiashi would pay a _mint_ to have you returned safely," Hoshino said.

Perhaps his name and rank had been worth mauling his hands for. Hoshino removed the sheers and Neji let out a breath. Neji scowled when Hoshino bent forward and licked the blood off Neji's hand.

"How much do you think your uncle will pay for you, Neji?" Hoshino questioned.

Hoshino grinned at him, speaking in a child-like glee. Neji wanted to spit on him or bite another finger off but it would not end well. Hoshino might decide Neji could be a _little_ damaged before being returned.

"I do not know," Neji said.

"But you can guess," Hoshino said.

Neji scowled. Uncle would be so disappointed if Hoshino sent word about a ransom for _Neji_ of all people. Hell, the elders might want to take a vote on deciding whether or not to pay such a ransom. It would take _weeks_ for them to decide, the Hokage would be involved, plus Neji's teammates (likely thanks to Naruto), and other people he had worked with.

"Do I have to bring out the sheers again?" Hoshino questioned.

Neji shook his head.

"Depending on the amount you ask for, it could take weeks to get a decision whether you like it or not," Neji said. "The elders will want to take a vote on it, the Hokage, and other people in the village will be involved."

Hoshino frowned as the bandits muttered. Neji waited as Hoshino thought.

"Clan politics, hm?" Hoshino asked.

Neji offered a half shrug. Hoshino scoffed and shook his head.

"Then we set a time limit," Hoshino said.

"Never good to rush a Hyuuga," Neji replied. "Or make enemies of the Leaf. You do remember Suna is one of our largest supporters now, correct? That Uzumaki Naruto is one of my close personal friends and the container for the Nine-Tailed Fox? He has a _strong_ connection to his friends, takes _personal_ vendettas against those who hurt his friends. Let's not forget my ties with both the Nara and Inuzuka clans. Hm, what a conundrum you face."

Neji tsked and shook his head. Hoshino had gone a sickly shade of green as had his bandits. Neji kept his smirk back as the seven leaped away (hastily tying him down of course) and had a huddle a few feet away. Neji shifted so he was sitting up and waited. They kept glancing over to him so Neji tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow, keeping a little frown on his face as Hoshino and his bandits thought about it.

Phrases like "not worth the cash," "he's right, we'd be doomed!" "The Nine-tailed fox brat would _kill_ us," "not worth it!" kept coming through as Neji waited. Finally, Hoshino pushed his men aside and walked up to Neji, chest puffed out and a scowl on his face.

"We've decided not to incur the wrath that would be brought down upon asking a ransom for your safe return," Hoshino said.

Neji wanted to laugh but kept the curious expression on his face.

"In exchange, we ask that after we untie you, you wait for an hour or two to give us a head start so we can, uh, move onto more, _safer_ , adventures," Hoshino said.

Neji pretended to consider. He inwardly snickered. He was going to see how far he could push this.

"I want food, water, and a mat to rest on," Neji said.

Hoshino went red and was about to shout but Neji repeated Naruto's name. Hoshino gulped, then nodded and said Neji would be outfitted with two days worth of supplies, a sleeping mat, and some water. Neji nodded in agreement and was untied. He followed Hoshino to the main cave where his supplies were then organized, his hitai-ate given back as well as his medical kit and other belongings. He gave Hoshino and his men a wave as they took off out the main entrance of the cave.

Neji smirked and settled on his mat. He sipped some of his water and snacked on an apple. He would wait for more of his chakra to return before seeking out his friends. The report of this mission would be interesting.

* * *

"You're serious?"

Neji wanted to laugh at the tone in Shikamaru's voice. The normally calm, cool, and collected special chunin sounded as shocked at the lazy bastard could sound. Hell, Neji had almost made Shikamaru drop his cigarette which alone said something.

A day after Neji had been set free, Shikamaru, Kiba, and half of Kinji's army had come to the entrance of the cave where Neji sat peacefully munching on some cheese and crackers. He had waved to his friends and the army. Every person but Shikamaru had promptly deadpanned, some hitting the ground in shock (literally) when they saw him unharmed and waiting with a little smile.

"Completely," Neji said.

He had finished recounting the capture (such as it was) to Shikamaru, Kiba, and Kinji. Kinji looked on the verge of laughing or groaning, rubbing his forehead with one hand while the corners of his lips twitched. Kiba stared at him with mouth agape and eyes wide. Shikamaru watched him with a thoughtful look on his face.

"So, you told him if he ransomed you he would have to deal with weeks of political issues within the Hyuuga clan, a pissed of Fire _and_ Wind country, Naruto, my clan, and Kiba's clan all coming down on him for revenge?" Shikamaru questioned.

Neji nodded. Kiba whacked his head off the ground. Kinji held back a snicker with a hand. Neji smirked. Shikamaru sighed, sending a plumb of smoke into the air and rubbed the top of his head.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

Neji smirked. Shikamaru sighed again but a smile came to his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Neji with a raised eyebrow.

"This was _after_ you bit the guy's thumb off and _after_ he threatened to take your thumbs and fingers off if you didn't give him your name and rank?"

Neji nodded. Kiba made some unholy noise from the ground but Neji didn't bother to glance at him. Kinji was still trying not to laugh. Shikamaru let out another puff of smoke. Only Akamaru seemed happy about the situation, smiling his dog-grin with his tongue lolling out to a side.

"Then he left you supplies and a mat to sleep on?"

Neji inclined his head in the positive again. Kiba groaned. Kinji finally started laughing. Shikamaru muttered troublesome again and shook his head.

"And the only injuries you sustained were a bit of a cut on your thumb, some superficial scratches on your cheek, and some scrapes on your back?"

"They do hurt," Neji mused.

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead this time. Kiba snorted but didn't raise his head. Kinji kept chuckling. Akamaru kept grinning. Neji smirked.

"Has your chakra retuned in full?"

Neji shook his head. Even after close to fifty hours he did not have the full use of his chakra system. He did have all the chakra in his eyes, from the knee down, and in his left arm but the rest was sluggish.

"Come stay a day or two at my estates," Kinji said.

His face was red from laughing but he had a grin on his face. Shikamaru shrugged but nodded. He got to his feet and Neji followed. Kiba got up as well and Neji walked between his friends as they and Kinji's army headed towards the estates, a mere thousand meters away. Shikamaru huffed and Neji raised an eye at him. Kiba groaned but Neji chuckled when Shikamaru voiced his issue:

"How in the Hell are we supposed to sum that all up in a sentence to send to Tsunade-sama as an update?"

* * *

The message ended up being: N safe. Staying with client for 2 days. Return in 4 – S. Despite the small size and Shikamaru's tiny writing it took up the entire slip of paper. The bird took off and Neji knew it would hit Konoha in half a day. He wondered if they would hear Tsunade-sama's scream of annoyance from here.

Neji watched the bird take off before looking at his two teammates. Shikamaru still smoked but his eyes were on the bird. Kiba had a smirk on his face and was petting Akamaru's head. Neji grinned at both of them and Shikamaru shook his head. Kiba chuckled.

"Man, that has gotta be the _best_ way to get out of capture," Kiba said.

Neji chuckled.

"Yeah, I can see it being taught at the academy now: Neji Technique #32: to avoid ransom mention you know Uzumaki Naruto and are friends with Gaara of the Sand as well as other powerful friends. This only works if you're part of an infamous clan or are in fact, known friends of powerful people. Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

Neji swatted him playfully in the shoulder and Shikamaru grinned. Kiba snickered. They left the roost and strode along the elegant hallways of Kinji's mansion. Kinji had given them two adjoining rooms but Neji had a feeling they would only need the one room. The beds were big enough to fit all three of them comfortably, after all.

"You did have us worried, you know," Shikamaru said.

Neji hummed as he led the way to one of their rooms.

"Yeah, we could hardly eat or sleep and Shika must've gone through a carton of cigarettes," Kiba added.

Neji smirked as he pushed back the door and stepped into the room. One of them closed the door behind, leaving Akamaru out but the nin-dog would make sure no one entered. Neji casually unbuttoned his shirt, released the few ties on it then let it slip down his shoulders and to the floor.

Neji heard Kiba purr and felt a strong, larger hand encircle his bicep. Neji saw the claws at the end of the fingers, the darker complexion and leaned against the muscled chest. He tilted his head upwards and gave Kiba a small smile. Kiba licked his lips before capturing Neji's lips in his. Neji closed his eyes, humming at the passion behind Kiba's kiss and snaked a hand around the back of Kiba's head.

He felt deft hands at his waist but knew they weren't Kiba's. The smell of smoke lingered as Shikamaru undid Neji's pants and let them fall to the floor. Neji shivered in anticipation. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Afterwards, Neji lay in the crook of Kiba's arm while Shikamaru played with Neji's hair. The room smelled strong of sex but Neji didn't mind. His ass would be sore come morning as neither bottomed but the soreness would be welcome. The sound of a lighter catching went off and Neji smelled smoke.

"Do you _have_ to do that?" Kiba asked.

Neji felt the rumble of it and grinned.

"Yep," Shikamaru said.

Kiba huffed and pulled Neji tighter to his side. Shikamaru did not complain, knowing well and good Neji did _not_ like Shikamaru smoking so close to his hair. The smell would linger for _days_ and as much as Neji liked Shikamaru he did not appreciate the smell of smoke in his hair. Neji half closed his eyes and smiled when Kiba began lazily rubbing Neji's lower back.

"Seriously though, we were worried," Kiba said.

"My apologies," Neji told him and meant it.

"They could have killed you," Shikamaru said.

"But they didn't and I escaped, well, was let go," Neji said.

Shikamaru snorted but continued playing with the tips of Neji's hair. Kiba kept rubbing Neji's lower back and Neji felt completely relaxed.

"Maybe you should like, change your outfit, you know? So people don't recognize you as a predominate Byakugan user right away and will target you less often," Kiba said.

Neji shifted to meet Kiba's chocolate brown eyes and happy grin. Neji snorted, kissed Kiba chastely on the lips then put his head back on Kiba's shoulder.

"The mutt does have a point," Shikamaru said.

"Hey!"

Shikamaru chuckled as Kiba tried to kick him around Neji. It didn't work so Kiba settled with grumbling. Neji kissed his chest and saw Kiba grin.

"Okay, so assuming I _would_ take the suggestion, what would you have me wear?" Neji questioned.

Kiba coughed and his cheeks went pink. The hand on Neji's lower back cupped a butt-cheek and Neji smirked.

"Nothing but a leather collar but that might be too distracting," Kiba said.

Neji snorted. Shikamaru hummed.

"Well, if we keep the leather collar," Shikamaru began. "We could couple it with form fitting black pants, ankle length but low riding on the hips, you know? And you could wear a vest that has a button that does up above your belly button and splits from there to kind of hang low over your butt so you don't have to worry about bending over in low pants. A mesh shirt, short or long sleeved under that, and maybe some arm bands. Oh, and keep your hair down. And just to drive the point home you're just a Hyuuga Branch member you could wear your hitai-ate around your left thigh instead of around your head."

Neji blinked. He brought up the mental image and had to admit he did look hot. The Hyuuga wouldn't mind him wanting to dress differently after this.

"Oh and fingerless black gloves," Shikamaru added.

Neji smirked. Kiba snickered and Shikamaru blew smoke. Neji looked over his shoulder to see Shikamaru with a grin on his face.

"Cuz you've _totally_ never given this thought," Kiba said.

"Hey, Neji in all black and leather with mesh," Shikamaru said.

Neji could _see_ the way the image effected Kiba without having to look at the man's face. Kiba did grin though, wolfishly so a bit of fang popped out. Neji smirked.

"I know just the place to get it all too," Shikamaru mentioned.

Neji grinned when he heard Kiba purr. He yelped when Kiba got atop him and shifted his hips against Neji's in an _enticing_ way. Neji chuckled when Kiba kissed his mouth, teased it open and began moving against him seductively.

"You wear that and you'll have _everyone_ in Konoha kissing the ground you walk on," Kiba muttered.

"And asking for a fuck," Shikamaru added.

Kiba snarled and Neji stopped him by placing a hand on Kiba's cheek. Shikamaru tossed his cigarette into an ashtray with a grin and Kiba beamed when Neji spoke:

"They would have to get through you two to get that."

* * *

"Is that?"

"Woah! Annddd I'm suddenly into guys now."

"Holy crap!"

"Someone get me a camera."

"Do you think he lost a bet?"

"Hell no, he's doing this deliberately."

"If he did lose a bet I'm going to make sure I bet to win and make him wear the same thing."

Neji kept his smirk to himself as he strode down the streets of Konoha two days after arriving back from the fateful mission. He had taken Shikamaru and Kiba's advice about changing his outfit to heart.

It was why he now wore well-fitted low riding pants in a breathable cotton material that produced a shine similar to leather, a mesh no sleeved shirt, and a leather vest that had a single button a few inches above his navel. The vest exposed his chest and his mid-section, split at the button and fanned out to cover his hips and ass to his mid-thighs.

Under the flaps of the vest he kept his kunai pouch, a pouch of shuriken, and some explosive tags, much more gear than he had carried before. At his back was his med pack, black leather and hidden by his free hair. He wore fingerless black gloves on his hands and as Shikamaru suggested, wore his hitai-ate wrapped around his left leg.

He had added to the outfit. Some bandages with a black band encircled his right leg and he had hidden more weaponry in the bandages. His shoes were black sandals which went to his mid-calf and had decorative chains that could be used as weapons on them. He had wrapped bands around his arms from wrist to mid-bicep that were two inches wide but spaced about an inch apart at each cycle. These were home to more minute weapons and supplies.

He wore headband but it simply pulled the hair back off his forehead and the sides of his head so it didn't fall into his face when he fought. It too was black and he had allowed the ends of it to trail down to meet the tips of his hair. He had also found a leather collar to wear around his neck.

Hiashi-sama had grabbed onto the frame of his office door when he spotted Neji coming down the hallway this morning. The shock on his face would have been worth millions but Neji hadn't had a camera ready. He had simply nodded, said "Good morning, Uncle" and walked off. Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama had gaped as well as every Hyuuga (and now every villager) he passed.

"Hot damn!"

"I knew he had a great ass but _wow_!"

"Oh-my-god! If I knew I wouldn't die by touching his hair I'd totally go touch it right now!"

"Screw his _hair_! I'd be touching something else..."

Neji saw someone walk into a pole, rebound, and fall on their ass. Funnily enough it was a jonin Neji had met when he went to the unofficial (but completely official) jonin dinner at Arcaro's Pork House. The dinner occurred once a week and was open to jonin only, giving the elite privacy to talk about the tough missions, their students, and whatever else in the company of others with good food and sake. Neji would never admit out-loud he loved the dinners even if it did include him having to endure Guy-sensei's touchiness.

Neji caught purple and pink out of the corner of his eye. He spotted Sakura and Ino gaping at him from in front of the flower shop. He nodded to them and kept walking. More shinobi and civilians walked into poles, tripped over their own feet, or otherwise gapped at him as he passed. He was sort of disappointed when he left the village and strode into the training area. He could hear Guy-sensei and Lee talking about youth but put it to the back of his mind.

Neji strode into the training area and watched with his arms loosely crossed over his chest and his right hip thrust to a side. He spotted Tenten turn to greet him but her smile dropped into a gape and she wavered where she stood as her eyes went wide. Her hand stayed frozen in the air and Neji smirked.

"With the Power of Youth!"

The Green Beasts finished. They flashed the "Nice Guy" pose at each other. Guy-sensei caught Tenten's distress (ha, she had a nosebleed) and followed her gaze. Guy-sensei began sputtering dramatically (he could never be _un-_ dramatic) and pointed at him.

"N-n-n-ne-ne-ne-" Guy-sensei tried.

Lee clicked in on the affliction of his beloved sensei and looked in the same direction. His eyes went wider, his jaw dropped, a blush came to his cheeks, and he took up the same dramatic pointing pose as Guy-sensei.

"Ne-ne-ne-ne-" Lee attempted.

Eventually they would get his name out. Neji flicked some hair over his shoulder and waited as the two sputtered incoherently for a few more minutes. Finally they both shook their heads and shouted out his name in unison. Tenten got stunned out of her stupor but fell over. Neji raised an eyebrow at them all.

"You changed!"

Guy-sensei and Lee were still in sync. Neji nodded. They both fell flat on their backs in shock. Neji smirked. Tenten got to her feet, wiped her nose bleed, and shook her head at him.

"Wow," she said.

"Thank you," Neji said with an incline of his head.

She giggled. Her cheeks were still pink. Neji kept his laugh to his mind. Tenten looked to their knocked out teammate and sensei and rubbed the back of her head.

"So, can you actually fight in that outfit?" Tenten asked.

"That is what I plan to test," Neji returned.

She grinned. They walked away from their two stunned partners and stood ten feet apart. Neji activated his Byakugan and fell into a loose fighting stance. Tenten summoned a staff. She was still blushing but her words were serious:

"Let's do this."

* * *

Neji grinned as he watched Tenten put away her arsenal. Turned out, he _could_ fight in this outfit, exceptionally well if he did say so himself. The sleeves of the old shirt used to get in the way with some of his moves but they didn't now. The general looseness of the outfit had always bothered him when he did an attack but now he felt more streamlined, fluid. No wonder Guy-sensei and Lee wore body suits.

The outfit also had the overall benefit of distraction. The fighting stances he employed tended to make the pants tight across his groin (in a good way for everyone involved) and made the pants ride a bit _lower_ which made his opponent (Tenten in this case) drop their eyes to his _almost_ exposed groin for a millisecond longer.

His free hair also acted as a great distraction and Neji caught Tenten watching his hair more than his hands a few times. She had also watched his ass more times than he could have counted which made him smirk. The additional benefit was he did not get visible sweat marks. Blood wouldn't show as horribly and he felt free.

"Damn it," Tenten muttered.

"What?" Neji asked.

"I'm missing a kunai," Tenten said.

Neji had no idea how Tenten knew with the amount of weapons she kept in her scrolls. Regardless he activated Byakugan again and scanned the area. He spotted Guy-sensei and Lee still doing push-ups fifty yards off (awfully close considering Tenten's attacks) but found the missing Kunai five yards away from them.

"Five yards from Guy-sensei and Lee," Neji said.

Tenten nodded in thanks, looked at his ass for a bit, and began to stride off towards her missing weapon. Neji smirked and followed after her, disengaging his Byakugan as he went.

"You were faster today," Tenten remarked.

"I know," Neji said.

"More fluid,"

"Hn,"

"More in control,"

"Mm,"

"Freer,"

"Hmm,"

"And hot,"

She flushed. Neji blinked then grinned.

"Glad to see my change meets your approval," Neji said.

"Hell yeah and some cake," Tenten said.

Neji snorted. They got to Guy-sensei and Lee who had moved into squats. Tenten picked up her kunai, blinked at her teammates then shook her head.

"Ramen?" Tenten asked.

"Done," Neji replied.

They left the two Green Beasts training and walked out of the training area. The stares started again but Neji didn't mind. Tenten smirked as they strode to Ichiraku Ramen. The restaurant had expanded in the four years Neji had began eating there. Instead of six seats, it now had twelve: enough for the Rookie Nine, plus Neji's team. When Sai wasn't around they always ordered a bowl of Sasuke's favorite ramen and placed it at one of the end seats. The tradition wouldn't die until Sasuke was returned.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru were all ready there. Hinata-sama, Shino, and Kiba were making their way from the opposite direction as Neji and Tenten. Sai sat at the end of the row then Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Neji took the seat beside Shikamaru and Tenten sat one over as Kiba took the seat beside Neji. Hinata-sama sat beside Tenten then Shino. Lee would take the final seat and everyone knew it.

"Woah," Kiba said with a grin.

"What?" Neji asked innocently.

Shikamaru swallowed the ramen in his mouth hard and stared. Choji turned and gaped. Hinata-sama giggled. Shino, well, Neji thought the bug-user's eyebrows went up. Naruto stopped yelling at Sai and gaped at Neji. Sai blinked.

"Neji?" Naruto asked in a shout.

"Yes?" Neji returned.

Teuchi chuckled. He had begun preparing their favorites and Neji was glad he did not have to order for once.

"You look, um, um," Naruto tried.

He struggled for a few more minutes, cheeks going red, and began rubbing the back of his head.

"Sexy," Sai provided.

Naruto sputtered then fell into his seat and whacked his head off the bench. He rose with a raised fist and his face completely red.

"That's not what I meant!"

Sai blinked. His head tilted to a side and the fake smile came on his lips.

"Fuckable?" Sai questioned.

Again, Naruto deadpanned then started shouting. Neji snickered as Choji went back to his ramen. Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes. Shikamaru had a smirk on his face. Kiba was _almost_ drooling. Hinata-sama and Tenten giggled while Shino, well, Neji thought Shino blushed.

"Wow," Ayame said.

Neji nodded to her and she went red. She handed him his ramen and Neji thanked her with a little smile. She fainted. Neji raised an eyebrow as Teuchi snorted.

"You know," Shikamaru said. "That outfit could be an S-class weapon."

Silence. Sakura and Ino laughed. Choji nodded in agreement. Kiba went pink but nodded. Hinata-sama and Tenten chuckled. Hell, Shino grinned. Naruto turned from yelling in Sai's face and blinked.

"Yeah, why are you wearing that anyway?" Naruto asked.

Neji flicked some hair behind his shoulder and heard some fan girls swoon behind him. A couple sounded like they fainted. This was too good. He should have changed his outfit sooner.

"I'm an S-class weapon now, don't you know," Neji replied.

More silence followed by uproarious laughter. Neji went to his ramen after saying his thanks and the others began digging in as well. The only thing that gave them pause was Sai's question. Neji knew Shikamaru and Kiba would be having a _word_ with the artist-nin later:

"Neji, can I sketch you in just the collar?"

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. Reviews welcome ;)


	2. Assault

**Chapter Two**

 **Author's Notes:** Yes, I gave Neji tattoos. I also gave the Sand Siblings a matching tattoo. So sue me. ;) There's a _touching_ scene between Neji and Sakura in this chapter but it's for purely medical purposes.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between two males (mainly and eventually), swearing, and a bit of blood and gore.

I don't own Naruto characters but I am taking some liberties with the universe. All characters will be dusted off and returned, if a bit scarred.

* * *

The shock of his new outfit had worn off on most of the people of Konoha. It was a disappointment but he could still see the grins of some villagers as he passed, even a month later. There had been a bit of a scuffle with the Hyuuga clan about him wearing something so revealing but Hiashi had mentioned Neji was a branch member, other branch members had worn worse, and besides, the outfit made him an S-class distraction.

Neji had not known other branch members had worn whatever they wanted and looked into it. Some of them had piercings in discrete places, others had small tattoos. The branch family was not looked upon to bring the pride to the Hyuuga clan as they were nothing more than servants. Neji considered his position in the clan in a new light.

It was why he was currently walking into Konoha's single tattoo parlour on his day off and looking around the small front room. There were images all over the walls in expressive detail featuring dragons, flowers, butterflies, and a myriad of other subjects. Booklets of designs sat on shelves and Neji flicked through a few.

He heard a buzzing sound, not unlike Shino's kikaichu when the bug-user was fighting. Neji decided it best to ignore the sound and kept looking through the book in front of him. Little grunts of pain came over the sound of the buzzing and Neji looked down the single hallway directly across from the door he had entered.

Neji stood in the threshold of the hallway and saw an open door to the right and left. At the end of the hallway was another door and Neji could make out a countertop with a register. There was a book on the counter but no one greeted him. Neji frowned and waited in the hallway, hands hooked through the front loops of his pants.

He had taken the liberty of buying more fitted, low-riding pants in black. Some had loops for belts, others had discrete designs along the legs, and one pair even had slits from ankle to the top of his hips on the sides and stitched together. His vests were different too, some lined in deep gray, others with the same kind of stitching along the sides, but they all had inner pockets and a single button. They all fanned out at the button and covered his hips and ass down to mid-thigh.

He had more mesh shirts than he knew what to do with all with different sleeve lengths and hem lengths. He had two bandanas and a few sets of arm wraps. All the arm wraps were loaded with the same weapons in the same spot so he always knew what he carried and where. He also had a lot of different leather collars and a few sets of fingerless gloves, all slightly different from the others. No one seemed to mind and Neji had never realized how much fun clothing could be.

The buzzing stopped and Neji heard low voices talking in the room to his right. A man came out and stared at him. The man was tall, broad across the shoulders with thick arms and a muscled chest. His waist was trim, his legs long and lean. His hair was shaved on the sides, thick on the top and went to his butt from its high pony tail. His eyes were black and he wore a shirt without sleeves and pants to his ankles. The interesting point was his arms and neck was covered in tattoos of breath-taking design.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"I was looking to get a tattoo," Neji replied.

The man nodded. A second man came out, a civilian of eighteen years or so, and Neji spotted plastic wrap over the bleeding tattoo on the man's bicep. The two men went to the back of the shop where the register was but Neji stayed in the hallway. The civilian gave him a nod when he passed later as the owner of the shop, the heavily tattooed man, came towards Neji.

"First one?" the man questioned.

Neji inclined his head in the affirmative. The man's eyes were locked on Neji's forehead but Neji did not flinch. Neji blinked and the man met his eyes.

"Hyuuga branch member, huh?" the man enquired.

Neji said nothing. The man nodded and led Neji into the room on the left. Neji saw more designs covering the walls. One wall had a mirror across its width and length. There was a sink in one corner and a cart full of needles, inks, and various other objects Neji did not know the use of.

"What were you thinking?" the man asked.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure," Neji replied.

The man smiled but not in mocking. All Neji knew was he wanted a tattoo. The location and what the tattoo depicted were lost on him. He did not want it to be large or too complex but he did want it to mean something. Perhaps this had been a bad idea. Normally he went into a place with a plan.

"Take a seat and we'll talk," the man said.

Neji sat in the reclining leather chair the man indicated. The man sat in a chair with wheels. They faced each other and Neji blinked before lowering his eyelids slightly. He had picked up the trick over the years. He could not half close his eyes but keeping his eyelids partially closed made a difference when he spoke to anyone. A few millimeters made people comfortable.

"I look at you and see freedom," the man said.

Neji tilted his head to a side and thought about it. All his life he had been a caged bird. He learned the Hyuuga techniques by watching and mimicking. He had hated the clan for most of his childhood, lived without parents, and decided to live under the clan's thumb as he thought he had owed them.

Hiashi-sama had said Neji owed the Hyuuga nothing when Neji had first donned the traditional robes. The robes meant complete servitude. Neji wasn't a servant to the clan but an unofficial main house member. He was free. This man had seen it in an instant. Neji was impressed.

The man brought a sketchpad close to him and Neji watched as the man began sketching. The word 'Freedom' appeared in various styles of text as well as the image of simple bird-shapes in flight. Neji said nothing as the man sketched out what he wanted. When he was finished he turned the page to Neji.

Neji's eyes flicked over the page quickly and he allowed a small smile to come to his face. He spotted two images he liked, the word 'Freedom' in a fancy sort of script but still legible, almost like calligraphy. It was simple but beautiful. Neji spotted another design, two birds, simple but elegant flying upwards between light shapes mimicking wind. He pointed both out and the man traced them onto some semi-transparent paper.

"Where?" the man asked.

There were not many places a shinobi _could_ get a tattoo. Upper left arm was out for any with a lot of skill as this was where the ANBU tattoo went. The arms in general were a bad spot unless one wanted to wear longs sleeves to cover them. Legs and back were the popular choices. Neji wanted to be able to _see_ his tattoos.

He glanced down at his knees and blinked. A small smiled came to his face and Neji took off his gloves, exposing his hands but more importantly: his wrists. The gloves would cover the tattoos but he could easily pull the cuff down when he wanted to look at them. The man nodded as Neji held out his wrists.

"Freedom on the left," Neji said.

Freedom went on the left close to his palm, right where his wrist bent. The two birds and their gentle swirls on the right, the lower bird in line with his pinkie finger, against the bone where his wrist bent and the upper bird in line with his thumb where all the veins and soft tissue was. Neji watched as the man sanitized both areas, pressed on the semi clear paper then wiped it. He took both papers off and Neji knew this wasn't it.

The man had put on gloves while Neji decided and now prepared his inks and a new needle. Neji said nothing when the man took Neji's left arm in his with a soft touch, his large fingers holding Neji's arm still. The needle began to buzz and it met Neji's flesh.

The pain was immediate but Neji did not flinch or cry out. The word freedom faced out, towards the man, but Neji liked it this way. It meant he was expressing his freedom and showing the world how free he was. Neji grinned inwardly at his thoughts as the man continued to ink him.

The process did not take long, ten minutes at most and when it was finished the man wiped down his wrist. Blood came away on the damp towel but Neji did not flinch. Plastic wrap went over his wrist and the man helped him into his left glove. The right wrist went through the same procedure but _gods_ did it hurt when the man went over the bone. Neji did not wince though. He was shinobi after all.

The man began to shade the birds and Neji watched them come to life. When it was done, again his wrist was wiped and plastic wrap added. The right glove was put back on and Neji met the man's eyes.

"Leave the wrap on there for a few hours and when you take it off wash them really well with warm water and unscented soap. Use this gel twice a day. If you get any scabbing, don't pick at it, let it heal naturally. You should be fine in a week or so. Here's a pamphlet with more detailed instructions," the man said.

Neji nodded and tucked the paper into an outer pocket on his vest. They went to the back counter and Neji paid. He thanked the man and strode out of the tattoo parlour with lightly throbbing wrists. Neji walked away and had to fight to keep his smile back. It was only when he got back to the Hyuuga compound that Neji realized he had not gotten the man's name.

* * *

Keeping tattoos hidden in a family that had x-ray vision was not easy. Hinata-sama had spotted the tattoos the day after Neji got them when Neji had taken Hinata-sama up on training in the afternoon. Hanabi-sama mentioned the tattoos after dinner the day after Neji got them but Neji had not noticed when Hanabi-sama had looked at him with Byakugan activated. Perhaps Hinata-sama had told Hanabi-sama.

The next day, day two with his tattoos, he had been called into Uncle Hiashi-sama's office and told to remove his gloves and show Hiashi-sama his wrists. He had done so and caught a little smile on Hiashi-sama's face before Hiashi-sama had put on his "stern uncle" look and told Neji no more tattoos. Neji had agreed, put on his gloves, and walked back out of the office with a smirk.

Tenten, Lee, and Guy-sensei had not noticed even after a week. Neji did not mind though as the tattoos were in a rather hidden spot and he did not take off his gloves until he was preparing for bed. He liked the feel of the leather against his palms. Kiba and Shikamaru hadn't noticed either but Neji had not been in either of their beds in the past week.

Funnily enough the next person in their group found out after a week and a half. Neji strode into Sakura's private office in the hospital where she was conducting physicals. A shinobi had to get a physical after any mission which lasted longer than a week, any away mission, or every second month. Neji had a short B-rank away mission a week after getting his tattoos and strode into the hospital requesting a physical an hour ago. Sakura had drawn him and she shut the door behind them for privacy.

"All right strip down to whatever you wear under those pants," Sakura instructed.

"What if I don't wear anything?" Neji teased.

She turned and smirked, raising her eyebrows at him in interest as her green eyes skated over his form.

"You know, I like you a lot better with the new outfit. You have a better personality," Sakura said.

Neji chuckled but pulled off his vest. He laid it out on the shelf beside the bed and tugged off his mesh shirt. Sakura watched as his sandals came off next, staying beside the bed. The armbands were next then the headband. Neji thought it would be stupid if he left his gloves for last so pulled them off and laid them out atop his armbands.

Sakura's eyes were focused on his pants and he unbuttoned the pants before slipping them down his hips, his thighs, knees, lower legs, and finally off. Sakura flushed. He _did_ wear underwear under the pants but they were clinging and did not have much fabric. In fact, his entire butt was exposed minus a tiny triangle of fabric at his tail bone and a string of it between his cheeks.

"Wow," Sakura said.

Neji smirked.

"If the other medical-nins giving physicals today knew they would be seeing Hyuuga Neji in a tiny black thong they would have fought me over your file," Sakura told him.

Neji snorted. He stepped away from the bed and raised his arms to his sides when Sakura instructed. She began poking and prodding at him, using her charka and asking questions as she studied his muscles, bones, and looked for any wounds.

Her hands ghosted over his left arm and she turned his left hand gently so the palm faced upward. She paused in her stream of questions and Neji saw her gaping at his 'Freedom' tattoo on his left wrist. She traced a finger over it and met his eyes.

"You got this a week and a half ago?" she asked.

Neji had to admit he was impressed. He nodded. She frowned.

"It's healed well. You _are_ still moisturizing it, right?"

Neji inclined his head in the positive. She gave him a single nod. She ran her fingers over the tattoo, applying a bit of chakra and Neji felt the tingling in his flesh. When she was done she swatted him on the forearm.

"Proper procedure is to _tell_ a med-nin you got ink," Sakura told him. "The area has to be checked for any kind of compromise and technically you shouldn't be going on a mission until three weeks after getting the tattoo."

Neji blinked. He hadn't even realized there was a procedure after getting a tattoo.

"I had no idea, my apologies. I do have another on my other wrist," Neji said.

Sakura scowled and went to his other wrist immediately. She checked the area over, applied a bit of chakra then went back to his left arm to study his hand. She still had a frown on her face but not one of concentration.

"I am sorry," Neji said.

She sighed then shook her head. Their eyes met and she smiled. Neji let out a breath of relief as she continued to check his left hand. She paid special attention to his fingers but Neji did not mind. He answered whatever question she had as she moved to his other arm. He flushed when she got to one particular question:

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Neji swallowed a bit harder than needed and kept his eyes forward.

"About two weeks ago, maybe closer to ten days," Neji said.

"Kiba or Shikamaru?"

Neji felt his cheeks go warmer but did not meet her eyes as she went over his right hand.

"Kiba," Neji replied.

Sakura hummed in acknowledgement and Neji let out a breath. She took down his weight and height without remark. Neji sat on the bed when she asked and breathed while she used her stethoscope on his chest and back. She listened to his heart rate and took his pulse. Blood pressure was next. She had him open his mouth and say "ah." The little light came out and she checked his ears and up his nose with the light. They did a brief eye exam then she rubbed down his throat checking lymph nodes, arteries, and thyroid.

The abdominal exam came next and all through she kept asking questions to access his mental health. She tested his balance, reflexes, and strength in the room. Neji knew he would be donning hospital issue pants and shirt to go to a treadmill down the hall.

"Okay, drop the thong and stand up," Sakura said.

Neji did as instructed. He let out a breath as she checked his testicles for any abnormalities then his penis. Neji bent over the bed and coughed so she could check for hernias. She performed a rectal exam and Neji tried not to think about either of his lovers.

"Use more lubrication the next time you have sex with either of them, okay? You had some tears around your anus," Sakura told him.

Neji nodded and felt the heat in his cheeks. She allowed him to pull on his underwear and he dressed in hospital issue gear. The treadmill test was easy but the sticky substance from the tabs measuring his heart and various other things annoyed the Hell out of him. She brought him into the other room for a full X-ray and ultrasound and Neji meditated as he lay on the machine. Finally, he was able to go back to her private office and get dressed. He settled on the bed and she in a chair by the desk and went over his charts.

"Still five feet and 7.8 inches," Sakura said.

Neji frowned. He had been hoping to hit at least five foot and eight inches. Shikamaru and Kiba had been an inch shorter than him but had both hit growth spurts and were now taller. Neji had a feeling he would not be any taller than five feet and almost eight inches.

"Your weight is good for your frame and muscle structure too," Sakura said.

Neji nodded. Sakura asked him a few more questions and he answered easily. He did stiffen slightly when she faced him with a little frown.

"I am serious about using more lubrication, especially with Kiba," Sakura said.

Neji managed to keep his blush down and gave her a curt nod. She kept the serious look on her face.

"Let me be honest," Sakura went on. "Kiba's huge, I mean, you obviously know that, but sometimes he can forget and move before you're ready. I know you can take pain and you like to put up a brave face when you're injured so I can't imagine you mentioning anything hurting too much during sex. Plus he's got claws so even the lubing process can be painful if he's rushing and Kiba isn't exactly a patient person."

Neji was glad Sakura decided to have this talk with him and not some random med-nin for the fact she didn't flush when she talked about this. He hated it was her because she had become a decent friend and he felt _mortified._

"If he tears you too seriously and you're too prideful to admit it then that tear could get infected. Trust me it'll be a lot more embarrassing for you to have to deal with the infection from an anal tear than telling Kiba to slow down and be careful."

She had a good point. He nodded and she grinned at him. She stood so Neji got off the bed.

"You're in perfect condition," Sakura said. "I'll file this report with the Hokage today and you'll be cleared for any mission that comes up tomorrow."

"Thank you," Neji said.

"No problem," Sakura said with a smile.

He left her office and let out a breath once he walked into the waiting room. Sakura had followed behind him to get her next patient and send off the charts. Neji walked out of the hospital and into the bright sunny day with a little smile. Now he could enjoy the rest of his day. Perhaps cloud-watching with Shikamaru was in order.

Shikamaru had not been in any of his favorite cloud-watching spots so Neji strode through the streets of Konoha with a frown, definitely _not_ a pout. He kept getting the occasional stare with goofy grin but ignored it. Neji turned onto the main street that lead from the main gates to the Hokage tower and gave pause.

Shikamaru strode down the street with Kankuro, Temari, and of course, Gaara. A few other shinobi from the sand he did not know strode behind them and Neji mentally swatted himself. Shikamaru _had_ mentioned the Sand Siblings would be coming to Konoha today and he would be the one greeting them.

Neji grinned inwardly when he saw Temari and Kankuro had spotted him. The siblings' mouths dropped and their eyes went wide. Even Gaara's expression changed marginally to one of surprise as Neji approached. He did notice Shikamaru had a smirk on his face.

"Wow Hyuuga, you were hiding a great body under all those traditional robes," Temari told him.

Neji inclined his head in thanks and took up a position beside Shikamaru. Neji could feel Kankuro's eyes focus on his ass. He smirked but said nothing.

"Seriously, damn," Kankuro said.

"Can you fight like that?" Gaara questioned.

"Of course," Neji said.

"Practical _and_ distracting," Temari said. "I didn't know a guy could do the same as women."

Neji scowled but said nothing. He knew better (thanks to Shikamaru) than to rise to Temari's verbal challenges. Temari did snort and Neji saw Gaara roll his eyes marginally at his sister.

"We've classed Neji as an S-class distraction," Shikamaru said.

Kankuro hummed in agreement and Gaara gave a curt, business-like nod. Neji heard Temari chuckle.

"And what class of distraction am I?" Temari questioned.

Her voice purred and Neji glanced back at her. She had lowered her eyelids a bit and thrust her chest forward. Neji saw Shikamaru look back at her. Shikamaru exhaled smoke into her general direction and she scowled.

"Eh, B-class," Shikamaru replied.

He turned back around and Neji faced forward. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing but Kankuro had no such qualms. Gaara smirked but Temari gaped before whacking Shikamaru in the back of the head.

"Jerk," Temari said.

"Neji has a better ass," Shikamaru said.

"If I were you I would stop there," Neji told him.

Shikamaru nodded and did not continue his comparison between Temari and Neji. The ass comment did get Shikamaru another smack, this one on the shoulder. Shikamaru took it without a word. Neji meant to leave the group at the foot of the stairs to the Hokage tower but Shikamaru took his arm and forced him to follow. Neji raised an eyebrow in question but Shikamaru simply dropped his arm and they kept walking.

They strode into Tsunade-sama's office a few moments later. The guards left but Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shizune, and now Neji, stayed. Tsunade was rubbing her temples and let out a sigh before looking at them over tented hands.

"Neji, did you get your physical done today?" Tsunade-same asked.

"Yes. Sakura-san said she would be delivering the report today," Neji said.

Tsunade-sama nodded.

"You are cleared to go on missions?" Tsunade-sama questioned.

Neji nodded. Tsunade-sama let out a little breath of relief. Neji noted Gaara did the same. Shikamaru kept his expression neutral but Temari and Kankuro looked to know what was going on. Neji hated being left in the dark.

"Good. You'll be accompanying Temari and Kankuro on a mission. A certain scroll has to be found in the desert between Suna and Konoha and you're the best Byakugan user we've got. Here are the details. I'll expect you to set out in the morning," Tsunade-sama said.

Neji took the offered scroll with an inclination of his head. All but Gaara and Shikamaru were dismissed. Neji looked to who would be his teammates and Temari grinned at him.

"Gaara briefed us on the way so we're going to relax until tomorrow morning. What time would you like to meet?" Temari asked.

Neji let out a breath. He had not been informed and was behind on the details. Shikamaru likely knew the mission inside and out. Neji kept his annoyance down and met Temari's eyes.

"Seven," Neji said.

Temari frowned. Kankuro balked. Neji raised an eyebrow. They moved away from the bottom step as to not block any traffic and Temari let out a long breath.

"Fine but you'll notice I'm not an early-morning person," Temari said.

Neji smirked.

"Good thing you never had Guy-sensei as a jonin in charge. He made meet at four in the morning for training," Neji remarked.

Temari visibly paled. Kankuro groaned. Neji gave them a final nod before striding towards the Hyuuga compound. He needed to catch up on the mission details and make sure he had all the supplies he needed. Then there was informing Tenten, Guy-sensei, or Lee as well as his uncle. It was going to be a happily busy day.

* * *

Neji kept the lead as he, Temari, and Kankuro left Konoha the next morning. They were headed to the border between Suna and Konoha in the Land of Rivers, a day journey, to search for a scroll one of Gaara's spies had hidden. The scroll contained important information on the Sound Village, Orochimaru's Village, but the spy had been taken out before reaching Gaara. The final message the man had left had been to send a bird with the symbol of the Land of Rivers: three vertical strikes with the one on the left being slightly tilted outwards to the left.

It was a lot of boarder to search, lots of trees, rivers, caves, and other such landscape but it could not be helped. Neji knew Kankuro and Temari were with him to narrow the search. They had known the spy and figured out how he would have traveled from Sound to Sand. It would do much to help.

As typical they remained quiet as they traveled. Crossing out of Konoha's boarders and into the Land of Rivers' boarders was uneventful. Temari took the lead but Neji allowed her and followed. Kankuro took the rear and Neji engaged his Byakugan. They remained silent until Temari called for camp as the sun set on their second day.

Few words were exchanged and focused on discussing watch, their chores for making camp, and other necessary information. Temari took out a map and Neji shifted closer to look at it. Kankuro didn't bother but Neji did not blame him.

"He would have come straight through Konoha and along the uppermost northern part of the Land of Rivers, obviously staying ten or more miles away from the Hidden Rain Village," Temari said.

She traced the path with her finger then circled the area they were to check.

"We're smack dab in the middle," Temari said, keeping her voice light. "We'll be looking for something buried in a tree or underground with traps on it and a Suna symbol."

Neji inclined his head in understanding. Temari rolled up her map and they packed in for the night. Neji took the first watch and let out a breath. The mission relied on him to see the scroll of information and he would not fail.

The first hour of his watch was boring. Neji kept his Byakugan activated and as his time moved into the second hour he spotted movement at the edge of his vision perimeter. Three shinobi, Sound Nin, jumped into his eight hundred meter circle but did not come towards them. No, the three began to hunt through trees and grass. They were looking for the scroll.

"Temari, Kankuro," Neji muttered.

The two opened their eyes and sat up. They looked at him and he decided not to remark at how in sync they had been.

"Three Sound shinobi are looking for the scroll 788 meters to our due north," Neji told them.

"Son of a bitch," Temari said.

It took them a minute to break camp. Neji took the lead and it did not take them long to be within ten yards of the Sound shinobi. Neji shifted his eyes through the area, studying the ground and trees for any hint of a scroll. There was nothing in the direct vicinity but Neji saw a scroll shape with a Suna symbol buried 546 meters North-West of their location. He kept this quiet for now. No need to let the Sound Nin in on it.

"Should we engage?" Temari whispered.

They did not need to. The Sound Nin were way off and didn't have the benefit of a Byakugan user to help. Fighting them for nothing wasn't worth it no matter how much they all hated Orochimaru and the Sound Village.

"No but I did find the scroll," Neji said back softly.

Temari grinned. Kankuro smirked. They nodded. Neji took the lead and they left the Sound Shinobi behind combing through trees, grass, and other foliage. Neji dropped down in the small clearing where the scroll was hidden 546 meters away from the Sound shinobi moments later. He pointed to the spot and Kankuro was the one to bend in front of it.

Temari stood with Neji, back and shoulders tense, as they watched Kankuro disassemble the trap. Neji kept an eye on the Sound shinobi as Kankuro worked. He also kept scanning the area around them as they were a short journey for any shinobi from the Hidden Rain Village. They were so close they might run into a border patrol team if they were unlucky.

Kankuro got the trap disengaged and began digging with a kunai to get to the scroll. Temari let out a breath but Neji kept scanning. He spotted movement on the edge of his perimeter and scowled. Shinobi from the Hidden Rain were doing a patrol, three of them, and they were headed close to them.

"Three Rain Shinobi, 650 meters out and coming from our North-east," Neji said. "Chunin level chakra but they are headed straight for us, likely border patrol."

"Shit," Temari muttered.

Kankuro scowled and dug faster. Neji got into a defensive stance while Temari opened her fan wide. They did not know if the Hidden Rain shinobi would attack on sight but it did not hurt to be prepared in case they did. Kankuro pulled out the scroll as the Hidden Rain shinobi landed in the clearing.

"The Hell?" one questioned.

"Sorry, just retrieving something a friend of ours had to leave behind," Temari said sweetly.

This caused the shinobi to grab up kunai. Kankuro took a few steps back and Neji noticed him tuck the scroll into a pouch at his back.

"Suna property," Kankuro said.

All three looked to Neji who stared back, Byakugan eyes wide. One of the shinobi shivered under his gaze. Neji frowned when he spotted the Sound Nin on the move, coming right for them. Obviously they had sensed or heard something. Damn.

Neji made a symbol for three behind his left hip and pointed back. Temari caught it but kept the smile on her face. It had twitched marginally.

"We're going to head back to Konoha," Temari said. "We don't want any trouble."

The Hidden Rain Nin smirked. The Hidden Sound shinobi were closing in. This would not be good. The Rain Nin they could take with little issue. They did not know what to expect from the Sound Nin. Sure, they had jonin level chakra _now_ but if they also had curse seals they would become S-rank jonin within moments.

The Rain attacked. Temari flicked her fan through the air hard which blew back all three. Kankuro went into the trees with all three of the scrolls on his back opening as he went. Karasu and Kuroari would be on the attack while Sanshuuo would act as their defense. It was like having three other shinobi on their side and they would need it.

The Sound Shinobi attacked from behind as the Rain Shinobi landed. Neji immediately fell into his Eight Trigram Sixty-four Palm attack and began fending off one. Another went for Temari but she blew him back. Karasu went after the third. The Rain Shinobi came back but Kuroari intercepted one. Two came towards Neji but he had all ready disabled the stunned Sound Nin. The two Rain Shinobi had seen it happen though and knew to stay out of his close contact.

This meant he was dancing across the field, loath to use his Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm technique too close to Kankuro's puppets or Temari.

Neji ducked under a thrown kunai and saw Karasu take down the Sound Shinobi it fought. The puppet immediately came to Neji's aid and Neji smirked as he and one Rain Shinobi were now fighting one on one. The Rain Shinobi panicked and Neji easily caught him with a single debilitating strike to the lower back. Temari finished her fight and Kankuro his. The six shinobi lay around then unconscious but in no way too seriously injured.

"Let's move out," Neji said.

He wanted to be in Konoha's borders before they decided to rest for the night. Temari and Kankuro nodded and fell into step with him. Kankuro's puppets disappeared back into their scrolls but Neji did not mind. Neither complained as they headed straight for Konoha's border with the scroll in hand, not even when the sun started to come up.

They hit Konoha's border by mid-morning and came to a stop in a clearing Neji recognized. The border patrol would be coming through here in about an hour and likely give them a bit of relief. Neji let out a breath and looked to the two Suna Shinobi.

"That was fun," Kankuro remarked.

"Yeah, fun," Temari said with a huff.

"We can rest here," Neji said. "Leaf Border Patrol will be coming through in about an hour and will likely give us some relief before continuing on."

Temari nodded. Kankuro grinned and they began to help Neji set up camp. Neji again took first watch and settled by the Sand Shinobi. Temari and Kankuro easily fell into sleep. They had all ready discussed taking perhaps four hours to rest before using the afternoon till sundown to get deeper into Konoha.

An hour went by and the border patrol did not show up. Neji frowned. They might be delayed but Neji did not worry about it too much. He did shake Kankuro awake and the Sand Shinobi yawned hugely before sitting up.

"Aw, I was hoping the border folks would be here before you woke me up," Kankuro said.

Neji offered him a small smile and a shrug. Kankuro stood as Neji settled onto his sleeping bag. He was asleep within moments, Byakugan shutting off automatically as he sunk into much needed rest.

* * *

Waking up to an explosion was never a good event. Neji activated his Byakugan and rolled out off his sleeping bag, coming up on his feet within a second. He did see Kankuro get blown into the trees but Kankuro recovered and landed with Karasu and Kuroari coming out to strike. Temari was up with her fan in hand and Neji sunk into Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to fend off the barrage of senbon needles coming at him.

He spotted their adversaries and scowled. Hoshino's lightning attack smacked into his barrier but Neji stopped revolving and jumped back as Hoshino's bandits landed in the clearing. Neji recognized the bandits right away but they did not recognize him.

"Not wise to attack the brother and sister of Gaara," Neji called out.

Hoshino and his dozen bandits stopped. Karasu and Kuroari paused in mid-strike as did Temari. Hoshino gaped when he recognized Neji. The six bandits Neji remembered quivered. The other six looked confused when Hoshino chuckled in nervousness and started rubbing the back of his skull.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, we'll go," Hoshino said.

"Not yet," Neji said.

Hoshino gulped as did the six who recognized Neji. The other six tensed upon seeing their boss nervous. Temari and Kankuro looked at him.

"Hoshino Kido, S-Rank criminal wanted for murder, general mayhem, and assault, one of the few civilians in the Shinobi Bingo book. Temari-san, Kankuro-san, we'd get a _mint_ bringing this guy in," Neji said.

Hoshino went a sickly shade of green so did every one of his bandits. Temari got an evil grin on his face and Kankuro chuckled before disappearing into the trees again. Hoshino held up his hands in a waving position and smiled.

"Ah, ah, we'll stop coming into Konoha," Hoshino offered.

"Mm, nope," Neji said and struck.

Karasu and Kuroari moved at the same time as Neji and Temari. The bandits did not stand a chance once Neji took down Hoshino with four well placed strikes. Within ten minutes all 12 including Hoshino were unconscious and tied up.

"Well now _that_ was fun," Temari said.

"Great cool-down," Kankuro added.

Neji smirked. He gave Temari a look when she began studying his wrist. Neji looked down to see a stray sharp-something had sliced the fabric of his glove's cuff off, exposing his 'Freedom' tattoo.

"When did you get ink?" Temari questioned.

"A week and a half or so ago," Neji answered.

He did not wince when Kankuro lifted the wrist and studied the tattoo. Neji showed them the birds and they nodded in approval. Neji grinned when Temari lowered her skirt to expose her hip and a tribal sun tattoo. Kankuro revealed a tattoo on his right bicep of the same sun.

"Gaara's is on his ankle," Temari said.

"Cute," Neji said.

She huffed and swatted him. Neji chuckled and looked around their camp site. At that moment the border patrol leaped onto a nearby tree branch and gaped down at them. Neji offered a small wave. Temari giggled and Kankuro grinned.

"Uh, I take it you don't need help?" one asked.

"No, but we would like a few hours rest before heading back to Konoha," Neji said.

The three nodded and said they would spend three hours waiting. Neji, Kankuro, and Temari agreed before fixing their sleeping bags and finally getting some much warranted rest.

The stares and mutters from the villagers when Neji, Temari, and Kankuro reached the village were not only from Neji's outfit. The fact the Kankuro had summoned Sanshuuo to carry the bandits and Hoshino took priority over Neji's outfit. Temari kept the prideful smirk on his face and Kankuro his amused grin. Neji managed a mainly neutral expression but a little smile snuck through as they headed towards Tsunade-sama's office.

Neji heard shouting, mainly in Naruto's voice but walked in anyway. He blinked as Tsunade-sama grabbed Naruto's collar in one hand. The two looked to him as Shizune lowered her head with a snort. Neji and Temari walked in the office with Kankuro and Sanshuuo trailing behind. Tsunade-sama dropped Naruto in shock and fell into her chair.

"We completed the original mission and managed to capture Hoshino Kido and his cohorts on the way back," Neji said.

Gaara, who had been standing in the corner, came forward and accepted the scroll from his brother. Tsunade-sama got to her feet and looked down at an embarrassed looking Hoshino. She punched him in the head with a shout. Neji raised and eyebrow as his Hokage began panting in anger.

"Good catch, good job, I want the reports within two days. Dismissed, you too brat," Tsunade-sama said.

Naruto didn't argue and took off in front of them. Kankuro kicked their bundle off his puppet before summoning it back. Neji gave a light bow to Tsunade-sama and Gaara before walking out the way he came with the two Sand Siblings. Kankuro started laughing the moment they walked down the stairs. Temari smirked.

"Ah man, the look on her face," Kankuro said.

Neji grinned.

"The look on _Gaara's_ face," Temari said with a giggle.

Neji chuckled as they got to the street level. Again they moved to one side. Naruto came to join them and stared at Neji who raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"You got tattoos? Lemme see!"

Neji snorted but revealed the two tattoos. Neji frowned lightly when Naruto took both wrists and gaped over them in wonder. Neji spotted Ino, coming towards him with a little scowl and fists at her sides. Neji had a feeling Sakura had casually mentioned Neji's tattoos. He was about to be assaulted by the Rookie Nine but didn't mind. Neji would grin and bear it for his friends.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. Reviews welcome ;)


	3. Assignment

**Neji's Assignment**

 **Author's Note:** The genin are coming! The genin are coming! Sorry, had to. I am proud to introduce my three Original Characters: Takenaka Kuma, Junji Tora, and Rinji Akino: Neji's genin charges.

Also: Skipped two years and Neji's now 19. The war came and went: Sasuke and Orochimaru defected to Konoha's side and were assimilated back into the village. You'll see in coming chapters. Anyway, again this story focuses on NEJI so it will continue to remain in his point of view. Long chapter is long. Sorry?

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between (male) characters, **swearing** , and blood and guts.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

Two years of wearing his all black attire had pretty much made the village and most people Konoha dealt with regularly immune to his way of dress. Neji missed the days he could stun people by walking outside but he didn't mind being ignored. He had not gotten any more tattoos but had started a sort of craze among his friends.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata-sama, and Tenten had gotten matching flower blossoms on their hips. Hiashi-sama had noticed Hinata-sama's tattoo but said nothing, simply smirking. Naruto had gotten "Fox" across his right bicep. Kiba didn't bother with the craze but Shikamaru had gotten a beautiful cloudy day scene on his upper back. Choji got the number ten on his right hand ring finger prompting Shikamaru and Ino to do the same. As far as they knew Shino and Lee hadn't gotten any ink either and Sai made his own tattoos, semi-permanent to suit his mood.

Neji had not bothered with more ink but loved both his tattoos. He had gotten a navel ring which had done well to stun the villagers, the Hyuuga, and his friends for a week. Neji left his thoughts when he sensed chakra landing behind him: ANBU messenger. Neji opened his eyes and inclined his head to the man.

"The Hokage is requesting your presence,"

Neji nodded and stood as the woman disappeared. He did not waste time in running across the village and instead preformed the jutsu to blast him across the village to the Hokage tower. He knocked on the door and entered when asked. Neji blinked when he found he was standing in a room with nineteen other jonin.

"Thank you all for coming," Tsunade-sama said.

Every acknowledged her words. Tsunade leaned forward on her desk, folding her hands over each other in the air and regarding them with her "you will not argue" gaze. Neji wondered what kind of mission would require twenty jonin, especially some who had just become jonin last month. He did not recognize any of his good friends.

"This year our academy will be passing all sixty genin who've come of age which is rare for us. We need twenty jonin to make twenty teams and you've been selected to become those jonin in charge," Tsunade-sama went on.

Neji blinked. He did not remember signing up to take on a jonin team but knew he could not argue. Besides, he had put four years into being a jonin so it was about time he has a break from high ranking dangerous missions to train the next generation.

"Here are your team numbers," Tsunade-sama said. "We'll be doing something a bit different and the twenty of you will meet your team right in the academy classroom. Iruka will be dividing the teams in an hour. Head out."

No one argued. Neji felt an urge to hang back but decided to Hell with it. Training a genin team at nineteen was an enourmous accomplishment. Plus it would give him a chance to have a break in going on missions until he decided his team was ready. With Shikamaru sticking to the village it consequently meant more time to attempt to make Shikamaru his lover.

Kiba had been out of their intimate relations for six months now, courting a woman, and Neji could not be happier. He had realized he had more feelings for Shikamaru beyond friend-with-benefits ten months ago but did not know how to bring it up.

Neji followed the others to the academy and into it. They strode into the proper classroom and Neji noticed he had selected what would be team ten. He found it ironic as Shikamaru's team had been ten.

Neji stood in front of the black board in line with the others and stared up at the genin in front of him. Hanabi-sama was in the crowd and she gave him a little smile. Neji smirked vaguely. He spotted an Inuzuka sitting alongside an Aburame. A Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi sat beside each other. Hanabi-sama would be teamed with the female Inuzuka and the male Aburame. The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi would make another team. No other predominant blood-line limits were apparent.

Neji watched as the teams were assigned. Hanabi-sama kept her expression neutral when she was assigned with the Inuzuka and Aburame. She frowned when she was not assigned Neji as a jonin. Neji had known it was coming when Hanabi-sama had been told she was on team eight. Team Nine was the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi. Neji stood a bit straighter as his team was called out.

"Takenaka Kuma: Team Ten," Iruka said.

Kuma was a short girl, hardly reaching five feet and slender. Her hair was fiery red and her eyes were violet against tanned skin. She wore orange short shorts over black fishnet leggings. Her shirt was bright yellow with no sleeves but form-clinging and she wore a vest like Neji's in orange. Her hitai-ate was in red and wrapped around her right arm. Neji hoped she was as bright as her outfit.

"Rinji Akino: Team Ten."

Akino let out a long breath and Neji wanted to chuckle. The boy sat at the far back of the class in the corner. He did stand to walk towards a stunned Kuma. Akino stood at five feet, five inches, tall for twelve, and Neji could tell the boy would be a large man. Akino's hair was pitch black and messy and his eyes were dark brown. He walked with a slouch and wore a dark blue tee-shirt with black fishnet arm sleeves. His shorts were black and he wore bandages wrapped around his right leg. He sat beside Kuma with a sigh.

"Junji Tora: Team Ten."

At this Kuma glared daggers at Tora who returned the look. Tora was average in height, brown haired with blue eyes, pale skin, and wore delicate black framed glasses. She wore white leggings that went to her knees under a deep purple skirt. Her shirt was form-fitting and white and arm sleeves in deep purple covered her from wrist to elbow. She sat beside Akino with a scowl.

"Your jonin-in-charge will be Hyuuga Neji."

The room went silent and Neji kept back his chuckle when his three students gaped at him unabashed. Neji stepped away from the blackboard and stood behind his students. They looked up at him in awe. The assigned teams and jonin-in-charge continued and Neji waited. Eventually his genin (that was going to take some time getting used to) looked to each other or the front of the room. Finally, when all the teams were assigned, Iruka told the senseis they could leave with their teams.

His three students (oh _Hell_ what had he gotten himself into?) looked up at him expectantly. Many teams left by the door, some jumped out windows but walked away. Neji hadn't ever been a typical shinobi and smirked at his team.

"Do you know where the training fields are?" Neji asked them.

His question made a few people look over. His students (Holy Shit) nodded. Neji controlled the pattering of his heart and put a light grin on his face.

"Meet me at field twenty-seven," Neji told them.

This said, he leaped out a window, took to a roof top, and started running. Neji activated his Byakugan and chuckled when he spotted his students jumping out the same window and taking to the same roof. Kuma stumbled a bit but got her bearings.

It didn't take long for Neji to discover Kuma had been in the lower ranking of the class, Tora at the top and Akino somewhere in between. As expected, he made it to the training field well before his students and watched them enter, eyes wide, and breath coming out a bit quicker than normal. Kuma was actually winded and Neji made a mental note to work on her stamina.

"Good job," Neji said. "Now, we'll get to know each other."

The three nodded: Kuma and Tora eagerly but Akino with a little sigh.

"First you'll tell me something you like, something you dislike, why you became a shinobi, and what you hope to accomplish."

Tora looked like she wanted to take notes. Akino had an annoyed look on his face. Kuma bit her lower lip. Neji kept back his chuckle.

"I'll start: I like herring soba and meditation, I dislike pumpkins or people who do not try, I became a shinobi to upstage the main house of my family, and my goal now is to protect the Will of Fire and our village. Tora," Neji said.

Tora nodded a few times, practically bouncing with how excited she was.

"I like dango and reading, I dislike certain red-heads, (Kuma snarled at this), I became a shinobi because I want to protect the village and my goal is to be a great kunoichi," Tora said.

Neji smiled at her and looked to Akino. He would have to watch the two girls to see why they disliked each other so much. Tora had good motivation in becoming a shinobi. She would do well. Neji looked to Akino who got the message and let out a sigh.

"I like sleeping (no surprise there), I dislike early mornings (Tora snorted), I became a shinobi because I wanted the steady work and didn't want to be a merchant like my dad, and my goal is to be a good shinobi," Akino said.

Neji wanted to rub his forehead and walk away. He all ready wanted to sign up to dealing with one lazy genius his entire life he didn't need a second. Regardless he kept his expression calm and hardly nodded to Kuma before she started talking:

"I like chocolate, cake, um, spicy food, and bright colors, I dislike Tora (Neji coughed to hide a laugh when Tora glared at Kuma), I became a shinobi to protect the village, and my goal is to kick Tora's ass," Kuma said.

Neji raised an eyebrow when Kuma beamed at him. She reminded him of Naruto. Or Lee. Oh Hell. Tora and Kuma began arguing about something or other and Neji easily grabbed them both by the collar and drew them apart.

"The only time you two will fight is when I tell you," Neji said.

"Yes Neji-sensei," Tora muttered.

"Okay, Neji-sensei," Kuma mumbled.

Oh _fuck._ He was Neji-sensei now. Neji cleared his throat and blinked away the spots in his vision. He hadn't even had a chance to mentally prepare for the fact he was going to be _Neji-sensei_ to three genin. Neji took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He would take this challenge like any other: head on. Neji nodded inwardly and regarded his students. Kakashi-sama had preformed the bell test with his students. Guy-sensei had made them all fight him. Kurenai-sama had gotten her students to break out of a genjutsu. Asuma-sama had played shoji.

Neji had not prepared any bells or a shoji board and his genjutsu wasn't anything special, in fact it was his lowest rank mark besides his strength. Neji smiled at his students and took two wide steps back. He held up his hand for them not to follow and they blinked.

"There is one final test the three of you must take," Neji said.

His words elicited a groan from Akino. Tora sagged in indignation and pouted. Kuma grinned and was practically vibrating with excitement, fists clenched in front of her collar-bones in an exceptionally _Lee_ -like fashion. Yeah, she was going _nowhere near_ Lee or Guy-sensei if he could help it.

"What's the test?" Kuma asked after barely a second pause.

Neji activated his Byakugan and offered them a smirk. He winked.

"Catch me. You have four hours. Fail and its back to the Academy with you," Neji said.

He took off across the field and leaped into the trees. His three genin gave chase after a hilarious shout of wonder. Tora had almost fainted. Akino bowed his head so deep he had almost split in half. Kuma had _shouted_ , jumped into the air (complete with fist-pump) and started running after him in a Naruto-like fashion.

Neji slowed down so they could at least catch up to him. He sped up when they got back in his vision perimeter and grinned when Tora began shouting at her teammates:

"WAIT! We need a _plan!_ You can't sneak up on a Hyuuga!"

Neji had to stop so he could laugh when Kuma turned to look at Tora. As well coordinated as the spin in mid-air was, Kuma was _not_ blessed with Byakugan nor had she predicted her trajectory. Before she could fully retort, she slammed back first into a tree and slid down the trunk to the ground.

Tora smacked her forehead and muttered something about being stuck with the "dead-last" while Akino stood on his branch, hands in his pockets, shoulders sagged, and _stared_. Neji covered his mouth to keep his laughter low and watched as the two approached their dizzy teammate.

"Idiot!" Tora said.

She didn't hit Kuma like Sakura or Tenten would have but crossed her arms over her chest and glared in a sort of _Neji_ -fashion. Akino shook his head and mumbled something along the lines of "annoying." Neji watched.

"We. Need. A. Plan," Tora repeated.

Kuma shook her head to clear it, crossed her arms over her chest and returned the heated stare.

"Why?" Kuma asked.

Tora growled and shook her head, stomping a foot. Neji smirked.

"Our sensei is _Hyuuga_ Neji! He's nineteen, an elite jonin, and has a kekkei genkai called the Byakugan which allows him to see _through_ objects when he wants and for him, eight hundred meters out. We can't just sneak up on him, even if he _wasn't_ a Hyuuga we couldn't sneak up on him. But Neji-sensei _especially_ will see us coming," Tora said.

Kuma blinked. She flushed and rubbed the back of her head before grinning broadly.

"Oh," Kuma said.

Tora whacked her forehead again (good thing for her hitai-ate) and Akino rolled his eyes so deeply Neji swore they were going to pop out of the boy's head. Akino was the other student who wore his hitai-ate on his forehead to keep back the boy's messy dark hair, likely. Tora's hair was straight and down to her waist. Kuma's was all kinds of messy: a longer version of Kiba's and hung to her middle back.

"So, what's the plan?" Kuma questioned.

Tora rubbed the bridge of her nose under her glasses and thought. Akino yawned. Kuma crossed her legs and waited but she still vibrated in impatience.

"He's probably watching us right now," Akino mentioned.

"Really? He's that close?" Kuma asked in wonder.

She looked around as if she could try to see him. Tora stared at Kuma wearily and Akino shook his head.

"Well yeah, he's not stupid," Akino said with another eye-roll.

"Unlike _some_ people," Tora muttered.

Kuma was on her feet, fist raised and shouting in Tora's face an instant later. Akino sighed and mumbled out another "annoying" and Neji smirked. The girls argued for a few moments until Tora pushed Kuma and said she had an idea.

Tora glanced around the area suspiciously and pulled her two-teammates into a huddle position. From this angle, Neji could not see their lips. He had a sense of pride for Tora and blinked at it. Huh. Apparently he had all ready become attached.

The three spilt and Neji blinked. He stood at attention on his tree branch and watched as his three students took off in different directions. Akino was headed towards him but the two girls went in entirely different directions and out of his vision perimeter. Neji hummed in thought and waited for Akino to catch up.

When the boy was five yards away, Neji jumped into a higher tree branch to hide. Akino passed under him and Neji dropped down to follow. Akino was not looking back over his shoulders nor was he looking to either side. Neji smirked and picked up the pace until he was running side by side with Akino but five yards away. Akino almost tripped over his feet when he noticed Neji then yelped when Neji shifted into an attack. The burst of chakra made a nice hole in the tree he hit when Akino _barely_ dodged and the boy gaped.

"What? You did not think I would defend?" Neji asked with an eyebrow raised.

Akino took off and Neji easily caught up again. Akino hardly managed to dodge a second time. Neji spotted Kuma coming back into his perimeter and grinned. He kept striking out at Akino, holding back for the most part and the boy kept dodging. Akino wasn't bad, not wonderful, but he was a genin after all.

"You need to work on your speed," Neji told him.

Akino scowled. He winced when Neji took off a bit of hair on his next strike. Akino back-flipped away and Neji gave a slight nod.

"You do have _excellent_ evasion tactics," Neji said.

Akino's smile was brief but it was there. Kuma was heading upwards and was a mere ten yards away. Neji watched her and kept the pressure on Akino. Kuma _might_ have gotten a half-decent strike in if she hadn't _screamed_ as she came out of the tree above Neji's head with an obvious kick.

Neji grabbed Kuma's ankle and effortlessly tossed her into Akino. The two fell in a tumble of arms and legs but Akino stuck to the tree half-way down. He didn't even attempt to grab Kuma and she fell on her ass for the second time today. Neji frowned.

"You should have caught her," Neji said.

Akino blinked then gulped when Neji came in. Tora had come into his sights now and she carried an unmarked bottle. Neji decided not to test what was in the bottle, whapped Akino in the head without chakra so he joined Kuma (who was rubbing her sore butt) and took off through the trees. He stopped when he could see the three at the edge of his vision.

"What happened?" Tora asked in awe.

"Akino didn't catch me," Kuma shouted.

Akino sighed. Tora blinked. Kuma pouted.

"Neji-sensei threw me into him when I went to kick him and while we fell, Akino caught himself on a tree but let me fall," Kuma explained, hand gestures included.

"It's not my job," Akino grumbled.

"Uh, _yeah_ , it is! We're a team now," Kuma said with a yell.

Akino wiggled his index finger in his right ear with a wince. Tora whapped him upside the back of the head and he gaped at her.

"For once: I agree with Kuma," Tora said.

Kuma let out a whoop of excitement. Tora huffed and adjusted her glasses.

"We're a team whether we like our teammates or not and the only way we're going to come close to catching Neji-sensei is if we work together. Now, let's try again," Tora said.

Akino sighed but nodded.

"Fine, but you talk too much and you're too loud," Akino said, pointing first at Tora then at Kuma.

Both girls whacked him in the shoulders and he muttered another "annoying." Neji smirked. This was going to be damned interesting.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Neji's genin team had not come close to catching him. He had noticed Kuma and Akino tried to distract him while Tora stood on the side-lines biting her lip and holding the jar close. She wanted to use it but never found an opening.

Neji tossed Akino over a shoulder and notice Kuma snatch the bottle out of Tora's hands to Tora's rage and dismay. Tora came in to take it back and Neji moved in to attack both of them. Normally he didn't announce his techniques but he had to give his students _some_ kind of advantage.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms," Neji said.

He saw Akino gape in wonder. Tora paled. Kuma blinked in confusion then gasped when she spotted Neji's charka laced hands.

"Two strikes," Neji said.

He hit both girls in the left shoulder, not particularly hard but he did cut off the charka in the shoulder and part way down their chest. Tora winced. Kuma opened the jar.

"Four Strikes," Neji said.

Two hits on each: the upper left chest and the lower right abdomen. Both winced but Tora wrapped a hand around Kuma's hand that held the jar.

"Eight strikes,"

Four hits on each: lower left chest twice, upper right chest twice. Tora and Kuma let out a shout and tossed whatever the Hell was in the jar towards him. Neji closed his eyes but they (oddly) hadn't been aiming for his eyes. He realized why a second later.

Spicy curry powder went up his nose and he sucked some of it into his mouth taking his next breath to announced sixteen strikes. The effect was immediate. Flames filled his mouth, sinuses, and made his eyes water. His Byakugan de-activated and Neji began coughing harshly trying to hack up the offending powder. He lost his balance on the tree branch and began to fall. He did manage to roll and get to his knees but _holy Hell_ he couldn't take a breath without feeling the fire.

Neji slammed his eyes shut and kept coughing. Oh my god this was almost as bad as eating the Curry of Life Lee loved! Neji wiped at his mouth and spat to get the powder out of his system. He barely heard his students land softly beside him but he certainly felt their hands on his shoulders. Neji blinked, forced back the pain, and looked up at his grinning students.

"Caught you," Tora said.

He coughed in response and she handed him a bottle of water. Neji took it and guzzled it, the fire leaving his throat. It took a few nose blows for it to get out of his nostrils and those _hurt._ His three students grinned at him as he got a hold of himself. He smirked.

"Good job," Neji said. "You figured out my weakness and used it against me."

Tora beamed.

"I read in one of your data files that you have a low tolerance to spicy food, so," Tora ended with a shrug.

Neji blinked. He kept his laugh but did pat her on the shoulder. Tora's smile could light a damned village for a year and he had to look away. Akino had gone back to his neutral expression while Kuma smiled happily.

"Smart," Neji said. "The best way to defeat your enemy is to know them."

The three kept grinning.

"Now, some pointers,"

The grins faded but they looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Akino, you need to increase your speed. Your evasion is great but without the proper speed behind any of it you _will_ get hit. So you know: I was holding back on my own speed."

Akino sagged. Kuma gulped and Tora looked stunned.

"Akino, you also have to learn to strike out and pay more attention to your surroundings. I can sense you are exceptionally strong for your age, your footwork is amazing, your evasion is well above any other genin I've seen, and you have _a lot_ of stamina."

Akino flushed but nodded.

"Tora, you can't stand on the side-lines even if your main part in a plan is to give some kind of finishing blow. You _have_ to fight. If this had been a mission I could have easily disabled you while you stood there watching your teammates."

Tora bowed her head and clenched her fists.

"But, your plan and the way you took over was brilliant, top notch."

Tora smiled and looked relieved.

"Kuma,"

The girl stood at attention with fists to her collarbones again and vibrating. Neji kept his smirk back.

"Don't shout when you attack,"

She blushed, nodded, and kept waiting.

"Your footwork needs a lot of work and your taijustu is all over the place,"

She sagged and the smile went down a notch. Neji felt bad but she was his student. He had to tell it like it was then work on the weaknesses to help her become a great shinobi.

"You let your emotions get the better of you but it ended up working out in the end. Your impatience with Tora not acting helped,"

The smile was back and Kuma stuck her tongue out at Tora.

"You have _a lot_ of heart and huge amounts of stamina, plus you can take a hit." Neji said.

Kuma beamed. Neji smiled at all of them and chuckled when they groaned at his pronouncement:

"Good job today, all of you. We'll work well together. Tomorrow we'll meet at training field twenty-seven for oh-five-hundred hours."

* * *

Shikamaru kept chuckling at him. Neji did not think it was all that funny and swatted Shikamaru on the shoulder. When Shikamaru groused and looked to him, Neji offered a pout. Shikamaru smirked and kissed Neji on the lips chastely.

"Sorry, sorry, but you have to admit it _is_ funny you got bested by three genin and curry powder," Shikamaru said.

"Hey, you go inhale curry powder and tell me how well you do," Neji retorted.

Shikamaru hummed but shook his head. Neji snorted at him and went back to looking at the clouds. They were watching the sunset on Shikamaru's rooftop. He had moved out of his parent's home last year and into a large one-bedroom apartment that had a sunroof in his bedroom. Being a shinobi it was easy for Shikamaru to shimmy out the sunroof and onto the actual roof.

This roof had become his new favorite spot to cloud watched since it was close to his bed, his bathroom, and his kitchen. It was practical, comfortable, up high enough, and had an unimpeded view. Plus the only way up was either jumping rooftops or going through the apartment. Never mind having a sunroof in your bedroom as Konoha's War Leader was likely a bad idea but Shikamaru didn't mind.

"Tora read my file," Neji said.

"Mm, Junji Tora, right?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji inclined his head.

"Yeah, she read the files of all the jonin in the village when Iruka-sama announced they would be splitting into teams today."

Neji raised his eyebrows in surprise and Shikamaru shrugged at him, exhaling smoke towards the sky to join with the clouds above their heads. Neji had not known Tora had read all the jonin files. And in a week. That was damned impressive.

"That's thirty-four files in case you're wondering," Shikamaru went on. "Plus the fact she was able to remember _one single_ tidbit of information about you."

Neji frowned but nodded. Damned impressive didn't cover it. Tora had read all the files and likely memorized what she thought was pertinent information. Then she had recalled something so minuscule out of _his_ file that helped undo him in the end.

"That's like something I would do," Shikamaru said. "If it wasn't troublesome and would end up being worth my time."

Neji smirked. He glanced to the right where Shikamaru laid out beside him and wanted to shift his hand to encase Shikamaru's hand in his. He did not know how the genius would react so kept his hand in place for now. He lost the opportunity when Shikamaru raised both arms to pillow his head. Neji kept his pout back.

"Takenaka Kuma was dead last," Shikamaru said. "Low scores across the board, barely passed, and has a temper but a ton of energy. She's kind of a combination of Lee and Naruto."

Neji chuckled in agreement. Kuma would be a firecracker. He didn't mind in the slightest. Seven years of training with Lee and Guy-sensei had made him immune to any kind of over-exuberant personality.

"Rinji Akino was dead middle, decent in everything. And you know Tora was the top of this year's graduating class. She had higher marks than Hanabi and _that's_ impressive."

Neji let out a little breath but nodded.

"Akino's like you: he likes sleeping, hates early mornings, sighs a lot, slouches, and instead of troublesome, uses the word annoying almost constantly," Neji said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

Neji snickered. Shikamaru shook his head and exhaled more smoke. Neji discreetly shifted a bit closer to the War Leader but Shikamaru said nothing. Neji bit the inside of his lower lip and kept his heart-rate steady. Damn it, facing down an S-Rank Shinobi was easier than telling Shikamaru Neji liked him.

"I told them to meet me at training field twenty-seven for 5AM," Neji said.

"Cruel, cruel man," Shikamaru said.

Neji laughed softly. Shikamaru grinned.

"We have a lot to do. I want to spare with all of them to see exactly where their taijustu is and what they need to improve on there, I want to see them make a clone, transform, and replace themselves with something, I want to check their aim with various weapons, and I want to start working on their overall physical strength and speed."

"Drill sergeant."

"Hey, I'm training the next generation here."

"There won't be a war tomorrow."

Shikamaru blew more smoke into the air with a smirk on his face. Neji chuckled but shrugged.

"I know but I'd like to see where they all stand. Numbers on a piece of paper tell me nothing. Plus I will have to lay down some ground rules, get to know their family situations so I know what to expect of them," Neji said.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. The sun had gone mostly down and Neji kept his blush back at the unintentional romantic moment he was having with Shikamaru. He did shift a bit closer to Shikamaru but again the genius did not remark.

"Do me a favor though," Neji said.

"Hm?"

"If I start rambling on about the Power of Youth then hit me, okay?"

Shikamaru began laughing so hard he almost lost his cigarette. He did nod in agreement and Neji grinned. They watched the sun go completely down together and Neji stood once it finished. They dropped back into Shikamaru's room (atop the bed no less) but Shikamaru did not offer him a hand in any way to help. Neji put the disappointment down and said his good night. Shikamaru returned the sentiment before shutting Neji out of the apartment. Neji sighed and teleported back to the Hyuuga compound. Damn oblivious Nara.

* * *

For Neji, waking up at 3:45AM, bathing, dressing, and eating was commonplace. In fact, he felt a bit late as Guy-sensei normally had them meeting at 4AM for training. Neji wanted to have _some_ mercy on his students. Besides, the extra early start meant they could finish well before dinner and still have an evening to themselves. Neji left the compound at 4:25AM and made it to the proper training field ten minutes later.

He did not enter field twenty-seven right away but hung out in the trees, 789 meters from the three wooden training posts in the middle of the field. Kuma was all ready in the field, beating at the middle post with her fists, alternating between left and right.

Her stance was weak and her punches too wide but she struck with force and speed. Neji smiled as she kept striking, counting out as she went. She was up to 305. Neji could tell she had been here a while as there were all ready sweat stains on her back and under her arms. Some red hair stuck against her damp forehead but she kept going.

Ten minutes before five, Tora showed up. She frowned at Kuma, crossing her arms over her chest and putting all the weight onto her right foot. As the day prior, Tora had her waist length hair free but perfectly flat. Tora said nothing to Kuma who had moved onto kicks.

Two minutes before five, Akino sauntered into the clearing. His eyes were still half-closed and he was slouching more than normal. Neji chuckled to himself as Akino stared at Kuma in wonder.

"How can you be moving so early?" Akino asked.

"It's my shinobi way!" Kuma replied.

This came complete with a fist pump. She went back to kicks. Neji tried not to laugh at Akino's weary expression.

"Annoying," Akino muttered.

Neji smirked. Kuma got up to five hundred kicks then sunk into a push-up position. Tora looked up at the sun and frowned. Her right foot began tapping. Akino yawned massively and sat in front of one of the wooden posts, leaning back on it and closing his eyes. Kuma kept doing her push-ups as Tora's foot tapped faster.

"He's late," Tora said.

"It's only been five minutes," Akino mumbled.

Tora huffed and stomped a foot.

"Hatake Kakashi is always late. Hyuuga Neji, our sensei, is _early_ or exactly on time," Tora said.

Akino sighed but didn't open his eyes. Kuma studiously continued her exercises. His initial assumption about her stamina had been wrong. The girl could go forever.

"Maybe we all dreamed him saying five and he meant six," Akino said.

Tora shook her head, sending her hair flying around her shoulders, and stomped a foot again. She pouted and her eyebrows narrowed.

"I didn't get the time wrong," Tora said.

"Annoying," Akino groused.

Neji snorted. Tora huffed and turned her back to Akino and Kuma. Kuma had switched to squats. Neji let five more minutes pass. Tora had begun pacing in front of the three training posts, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. Akino was completely relaxed against one post. Kuma was still doing squats.

Neji decided to have mercy on his team when 5:30 came and Tora looked like she was going to explode. Kuma had decided to do lunges across the field and back again. Akino napped. Tora had almost made a rut in the ground as she had started stomping in her paces at twenty minutes after five.

Neji easily teleported to the middle pole and stood atop it with a little smirk. Tora yelped, her eyes went wide and she pointed at him. Kuma blinked and waved with a smile. Akino shifted _barely_ enough to look up at him.

"You're late," Tora said in a shout.

"Deliberately," Neji told her.

She deadpanned and almost fainted. Neji stepped down from the middle pole as Tora got a hold of herself. Kuma was giggling. Akino slowly got to his feet but had a little smile on his face.

"I wanted to see how you would react," Neji said.

Tora was mimicking a fish now. Neji wanted to laugh but kept it back. The poor girl didn't need to be embarrassed. Finally Tora got a hold of herself and stomped. She pouted and glared at Neji. Neji returned the heated stare and she shuddered before looking to the ground with a pout. Kuma grinned happily and Akino yawned again.

"I want to see exactly where your skills lie today," Neji said.

Tora straightened at his words, her annoyance at him forgotten. Kuma bit her lip. Akino sighed. Neji held back a smirk and activated his Byakugan. All three gaped.

"First: Cloning Jutsu," Neji said.

All three preformed the proper hand seals. Tora's two clones were perfect and she had used the exact amount of chakra needed. Akino's were good but he had used too much chakra for them. Kuma hadn't used enough so her clones were washed out in comparison to her. She flushed. Neji nodded and they dispelled the jutsu.

"Well done Tora. Akino, you used too much chakra for making two clones while Kuma, you did not use enough. Not bad for either of you though. Next: Transform into me," Neji said.

Again Tora did this perfectly with the right amount of chakra. Looking at the transformed Tora was similar to looking in a mirror. Akino's transformation was good but Akino was a bit short and again, had used too much chakra. Kuma had used the proper amount of chakra but Neji saw his eyes were too big and his general frame too short.

"Tora, again, well done. Akino, I'm a bit taller than that and again: too much chakra. Kuma, perfect amount of chakra but my eyes aren't that big and I'm not that short. Next: Replacement Jutsu," Neji said.

Neji threw three kunai knives and all three hit logs. Neji spotted Tora appear in the trees, Akino appeared behind Neji and Kuma fell on her ass two feet away from her log. Akino blinked at Kuma and Tora came running back to them with a smile on her face. Kuma flushed and got to her feet.

"Again Kuma, not enough chakra, Akino you _could_ have gone further. Tora, good distance," Neji said.

Kuma frowned and looked to the ground. Akino had eaten up a quarter of his chakra, Tora about the same but Kuma had barely used an eighth. Neji had no idea why Kuma didn't use as much charka as she needed as she seemed to have above average chakra reserves.

"All right, next: aim. You three move back ten yards from these posts and I'll put up the targets," Neji said.

They nodded and Kuma started grinning again. Neji stood with his students once he got the targets up. He did notice they had lined up so Akino was between the two girls.

"Tora, you first: kunai, senbon needle, shuriken," Neji said.

Tora swallowed and nodded. Her kunai flew through the air but missed the target by a wide margin, not even hitting the outer white edge. The senbon fared no better and the shuriken ended up in the grass beside the pole ten feet in front of Tora. The girl flushed and began kicking at the ground. She adjusted her glasses, bit her lip, and didn't meet Neji's eyes.

"Your lenses are up to date?" Neji questioned.

Tora's cheeks went a deeper shade of red but she nodded. Neji heard Kuma giggling. Akino muttered his word and rubbed the back of his head. Neji made a mental note to work on Tora's aim.

"Akino, you next," Neji said.

Akino nodded. The kunai hit the target but was off center by three inches. The senbon needle hit dead center as did the shuriken. Akino yawned again and Neji gave him a little smile.

"The kunai was off center by three inches, left. Good job though. Kuma," Neji said.

Not only did all three targets hit dead center, they came with such speed even Neji was impressed. She grinned up at him and Neji smiled.

"Excellent work, Kuma, I am impressed," Neji said.

Kuma beamed. Neji noticed Tora sag. No one could be perfect at everything. Hell, even Tenten had to practice for years before she hit dead center of every target every time. Then again she had started when she was ten.

"Kuma, why don't you give some pointers to Tora while Akino and I spar?" Neji suggested.

Akino shifted to stand closer to Neji when the two girls locked eyes and shared heated looks. Both crossed their arms over their chests, huffed, and looked away. Neji raised an eyebrow at his female students and let out a breath.

"Allow me to reiterate: Kuma _you will_ help Tora practice her aim while Akino and I spar," Neji said.

The girls gulped at the threatening tones in his voice.

"Yes Neji-sensei," they said in unison.

He inwardly balked at the title but nodded to both. He walked towards the wooden posts with Akino but paused after a moment. He looked to the girls who jolted and stood stiffly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"And no fighting between each other while Akino and I spar. I will be able to see it," Neji said.

They nodded vigorously. Neji gave them a final nod before taking Akino beyond the posts by ten yards. He fell into a fighting stance and Akino muttered his trademark word before doing the same.

"Do not be afraid to hit me," Neji told him. "I can take it."

Akino smiled at this then came in for an attack. Neji effortlessly blocked it and the follow-up but Akino did not relent. Neji kept on the defensive for ten minutes while Akino tried to land a hit. The boy might act lazy all the time but once he got moving he was superb.

Akino's general speed lacked and he did not pay attention to his surroundings. He did not take the hits he should have taken at Neji's head or knees. Neji did not know if it was because Akino didn't want to hurt Neji or if he simply did not feel like shifting that high or low. The kicks and punches Neji blocked were strong though, almost as strong as Lee's had been years ago.

"Do not hold back, Akino," Neji said.

Akino nodded. The next punch came and Neji easily blocked it. The force hurt though and Neji smiled at Akino. The boy leaped in for a flying kick and Neji ducked out of the way. He could have struck anywhere on either of Akino's legs but stuck to the defensive. Akino landed and executed a perfect (abet slow) spinning kick.

He followed up with a low fist but Neji shifted out of the way. Akino did not let this get him down and kept launching attacks in wonderfully fluid movements. The boy needed to speed up though and stop missing good chances.

"You could have hit me in the stomach there," Neji remarked.

Akino frowned. Neji blocked another kick. Another punch came and Neji pushed this one aside. Akino missed another opportunity for a solid hit and Neji told him.

"I know," Akino said with a scowl.

"So why do you intentionally miss?" Neji asked.

Akino stopped throwing hits and took two steps back. Neji loosened his stance and raised an eyebrow. Kuma and Tora were arguing but they were not full out fighting yet. Neji surmised Kuma had lost patience with Tora's constant misses (judging by the various throwing weapons around the post) and was now asking what the Hell was going on with her. Neji would let them yell it out for a few more minutes.

Akino kicked at the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets. He did not meet Neji's eyes but Neji kept staring at him, unblinking and Byakugan active. Finally Akino muttered his trademark word and met Neji's gaze.

"I was in this fight at the Academy a few years ago. I didn't start it. I was minding my business by the tire-swing during recess. Anyway, one of my classmates said he wanted to swing and I told him to have fun. I guess I said it wrong so he started punching me. I hit him in the stomach, clear opening, once and he coughed up blood.

"I ruptured some internal organ and his parents wanted me removed from the Academy but Hokage-sama said people like me were needed as shinobi. I just don't want to make anyone bleed again, not in sparring," Akino explained.

Neji realized two important concepts. The first was Akino had been _holding back_ his strength this entire time. The second was it would take the boy some time to break out of the annoying habit of holding back and missing good openings because of his fear of injuring someone.

"Troublesome," Neji muttered.

Akino grinned. Neji shook his head to cover his embarrassment. Damn Nara.

"So you have been holding back this entire time?" Neji asked.

Akino nodded, rubbing the back of his head. Neji let out a breath. Surely the boy's punches could not be too horrible. The other child had been young, below genin level so was not prepared to fend off a good punch. Neji took a breath.

"All right, show me what you really have," Neji said. "Hit me as hard as you can in the stomach."

Akino's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. He shook his head and looked to the ground. Neji sighed.

"Akino, I am a trained Hyuuga jonin who worked with _both_ Rock Lee and Might Guy. Hit me," Neji said.

Akino bit his lip but nodded. Neji tensed his abdominals and pushed all the chakra he could into his core. Akino launched forward, gritting his teeth, and lashed out with a punch. It connected perfectly, two inches above Neji's navel ring and Neji felt the air rush out of him with force. He actually skidded back half a foot and damn would there be a bruise tomorrow. Neji tasted blood at the back of his throat but swallowed it down. Nothing had ruptured but his organs had definitely been shaken up.

"Are you okay?" Akino questioned in worry.

Neji noted he had doubled over part way and stood to his full height, holding back the wince when his core shifted. He did not let his hands go near his stomach but did lick his lips. Damn the boy had power behind his punches.

"I'll be fine," Neji got out.

Akino let out the breath he had been holding and allowed a small smile to come on his face. Neji felt the throbbing of his whacked core but could not show a lot of pain or Akino would never hit him again. Besides, Lee punched harder and if Neji could take a punch from Lee and keep going then he could take one from Akino.

"We will be working on increasing your speed," Neji said.

Akino nodded. Neji smiled at him and the boy returned the grin. They turned to Kuma and Tora who had gone back to training. Neji glanced up at the sky to see it was almost eleven in the morning. He would have a bit of mercy on his students.

"Let's take a break," Neji said.

Akino nodded and followed Neji back to the training posts where Tora and Kuma stood. They two girls came over when Neji waved at them and he deactivated his Byakugan when they got close enough. Neji took up a position on the grass, cross-legged and forearms resting comfortably on his knees.

"We are taking a break," Neji said.

Kuma was on her feet and running towards her discarded bag. Neji smirked at the girl's enthusiasm. Akino merely took off the small bag he wore on his back to reveal a bento box and a canteen of water. Tora had her bag on her waist and brought out a purple bento box along with a purple canteen. Kuma came back with a sack, a bright yellow bento box and a tan canteen. Neji took out his own lunch and they all gave thanks before digging in.

Akino's bento looked like it had taken some time. The rice had been shaped into a cat face and the fruit all looked like stars. Akino said nothing about his fancy bento box. Tora's was full of maki rolls in all different flavors. Kuma's was white rice on a bed of lettuce with string beans and mushrooms overtop.

"I did not think you would make something so complicated, Akino," Neji remarked.

Akino frowned and shook his head.

"My mom made it last night. She likes to be fancy," Akino said.

"And your father?" Neji questioned.

Akino shrugged.

"Dad's not home for long stretches of time. He works in trade with other villages for leathers and weapons," Akino said.

Akino was basically raised with a single mother who obviously worried about him and had a lot of time on her hands. Akino's gear, the bento box itself, and his canteen were all in exceptionally good condition, well made and top of the line so the family did well. He was as close to the Hyuuga clan for a civilian as possible but did not have the attitude that came with being well-off.

"But you do see him?" Neji asked.

Akino nodded and had a smile on his face. Despite the father being away, Akino had a good relationship with the man. Akino came from a loving home with two parents. Neji offered the boy a little grin and Akino went back to his bento.

"No dango?" Neji asked Tora.

Tora flushed and shook her head.

"Mom and I make maki rolls at night so we have a bunch for lunches the next day. Last night we made spicy salmon, mango, shrimp, pickle and mushroom, sweet potato, banana, avocado, and asparagus. Would you like to try one Neji-sensei?" Tora asked.

Neji blinked but nodded. Tora grinned happily with a little flush coming to her cheeks and offered the box. Tora pointed out the mango rolls and Neji took one.

"Thank you," Neji said.

The mango roll was delicious and Neji was complimented Tora on her cooking. Tora flushed deeper. Neji saw Kuma roll her eyes but the red-head kept her mouth shut. Akino snorted at Tora's joy at Neji's compliment.

"My younger brothers love the mango rolls. My older sister likes the banana though. Dad loves the spicy salmon," Tora said.

She came from a large family but was well cared for. Her clothing and accessories were not the best but they were not hand-me-downs or in need of repair. Neji had never heard of another shinobi with the family name of Junji though.

"How many siblings do you have?" Neji questioned.

Tora's lips pursed and she looked up to the sky. Neji smiled softly.

"One older sister, Madoka, and three younger brothers, the twins Koji and Kata who are eight, and Yozo who's five. I ended up being the only one who passed the entrance exam. Mom's a seamstress, so is Madoka, and dad's a fisherman," Tora said.

Neji remembered seeing a Junji's Dress-shop in the Village when he had went with Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama to go help them with some shopping. Both had loved the place and told him Ino frequented it a lot. He had not heard of a fisherman with the family name of Junji though.

"My female friends have gone to your mother's shop many times," Neji said.

Tora flushed and nodded, talking about how she talked with Ino a lot when the Yamanaka girl went for new clothes. She knew Sakura-san as well as Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama. Tora's family were not as well-off as Akino's but there were many more children in the Junji family. She was also well-loved.

Neji noticed Kuma had begun picking at her meal when before she had been eating with enthusiasm. Akino listened with half an ear as Tora finished her tirade of the dress-shop and how amazing Madoka's dress designs were.

"I'm not good at dresses or sewing though," Tora admitted with a flush.

"That is fine, no one can be perfect at everything," Neji said.

Tora nodded and went back to her maki rolls happily. Neji looked to Kuma who didn't meet his eyes. He bright clothing fit her, yes, but it was not the best quality and there were some stains on her yellow shirt. Her orange shorts were frayed at the hems but he did not think it was because of some fashion statement.

"Do you have any siblings, Kuma?" Neji questioned.

"A younger sister, Sako, she's seven," Kuma replied.

Neji nodded. He had mostly finished his lunch and it was getting close to noon. They had rested enough but he wanted to give Kuma the same attention he had given the others.

"Is she taking the academy entrance test?" Neji asked.

Kuma shook her head. A frown came to her face and she continued to poke at her half-eaten food.

"She has to stay home to help mom," Kuma said.

Neji did not like this statement. No seven year old child should be forced to stay at home to help a parent.

"What about your father?" Neji enquired.

Kuma shook her head and Neji frowned. Either her father was dead or had left the family. He would have to speak with Kuma later. No need to grill the girl in front of her teammates.

"Hn, well, let's finish up. Tora, you and I will be sparring next. Akino, do you know what a wall drive is?" Neji questioned.

Akino nodded.

"Good, do thirty of them using one of the posts. I will be watching your form. You know the proper way to do a sled drag?"

Another nod this time with a frown. Neji could tell Akino was thinking about how annoying this would be.

"Good, three sets of fifteen yards, rest five minutes between each."

Akino slumped but nodded.

"Three sets of eight reps for a glute/ham raise, three sets of ten for a hamstring bridge. Three sets of standing triple jumps. When all that's done I want you to do some laps around the area. Kuma, you may follow along with him," Neji instructed.

Akino gaped and Neji raised an eyebrow. Neji made sure Akino knew how to do everything properly before walking off with Tora. Neji smirked inwardly when he spotted Kuma following along with Akino. He and Tora fell into a fighting stance and she struck out.

Her stance was good, the strike not so bad, but it was simple to repel the hit. She was quicker than Akino but her speed did not make up for her lack of strength. Her form was too stiff and she was working hard to impress him.

"Tora, stop trying to impress me and relax," Neji said.

She blinked, flushed then nodded. Her next kick was better but she did not have a good flow. Neji kept sparing with her and wished Akino had Tora's speed and Tora had Akino's fluid movements. That could be arranged and it was likely Kuma would need direct training from Neji while Tora and Akino would work with each other.

He stopped the session after Akino had taken a lap. He called Kuma and Akino over and they came running. Kuma beat Akino but Neji did not comment.

"Akino, I want you to spar with Tora. Tora, your forms are excellent and you have great speed but your movements are too stiff and not fluid. Akino on the other hand has excellent footwork and fluidity but is slow. You each have something the other lacks and will work well together to improve," Neji said.

The two nodded then looked to Kuma. She was frowning and staring at the ground with clenched fists.

"Kuma, that means you will be working with me directly when it comes to taijustu," Neji said.

Kuma gaped and her eyes went wide. The grin on her face had the same wattage as the sun and Neji almost fell when she jumped into him for a hug. Neji had a feeling the girl had never been given the proper attention she deserved in the academy or at home.

"Thank you Neji-sensei!"

Neji smiled and nodded to her. Tora and Akino smirked and went off to spar. Neji fell into a stance and Kuma attacked. Her footwork was sloppy, her attacks a mess of confusion, but she was quick, flexible, and agile. She was the speediest of the three and dodged in the most interesting ways. She also had exceptionally good balance and Neji was impressed.

Where Kuma lacked in any formal taijustu art she made up in interesting combinations of kicks, punches, flying of both, and dodging. It was like a dance in a way but without the footwork Neji could easily telegraph each movement or kick out a supporting ankle. She was definitely a combination of Lee's speed and Naruto's unpredictable attacks.

Neji called for a stop after two hours. Gods the girl could maintain her frenzy for unbelievable amounts of time. He spotted Tora gasping for breath in front of Akino but the boy did not have to be told to allow her a break. They were fifty yards away but Neji did not walk over to them or call them over. He did deactivate his Byakugan.

"You are easily the quickest of the three," Neji told Kuma.

She beamed. Neji laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and her eyes went wide. She stared up at him with intense concentration, a bit of shock, and a smile.

"We will be working on your footwork and fluidity. We'll also make sense out of some of those amazingly unconventional moves you do, make them into an actual style. I do not know _what_ or _where_ you learned some of those kicks but they were wonderful. You are also exceptionally flexible and have amazing balance. It will take a lot of work to get your taijustu up to a level I want but I know you can pull it off," Neji said.

She squealed and hugged him again. Neji snorted but patted her back twice. She pulled away and Neji smiled. She flushed. They strode towards Tora and Akino. Tora was sitting on the ground, panting hard and Neji frowned. They made it to the other two within moments.

"Tora, are you all right?" Neji questioned.

She nodded. Akino had a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. His shoulders were tense and he looked ready to bolt.

"I think I hit her too hard," Akino said.

Tora shook her head in the negative. Neji activated his Byakugan but did not see any internal damage. Tora would have some light bruising come morning but nothing dramatic.

"Don't worry, Akino," Kuma chimed in. "Baby Tora can't take a hit, that's all."

Tora snarled and got to her feet. She swayed where she stood but stalked up to Kuma with anger written all over her face. Neji casually held the two girls apart but he could _feel_ the animosity in their stares.

"Kuma it is not kind to poke fun at your teammates," Neji said.

Kuma looked abashed but her jaw tightened and her eyebrows narrowed.

"But it's true! If you poke her too hard she gets hurt!"

Neji saw Tora blushing. The girl was also trembling under his hand but not out of anger. She was embarrassed to the point of wanting to cry. Neji let out a breath.

"Then we will be working on stamina and taking a hit as well," Neji said.

Tora nodded. He released the two girls but they did not attack. The three lined up in front of him waiting for further instruction and Neji deactivated his Byakugan again. He noticed it was close to the time most people ate dinner, about 4:30PM. Neji crossed his arms lightly over his chest and gave the three a smile.

Tora bit her lip but her eyes were wide. She wanted to take notes. Kuma was vibrating again, virtually bouncing where she stood. Akino looked bored. Neji kept back his laugh.

"Same time tomorrow except this time I will not play late," Neji said.

Akino sighed but Tora nodded. Kuma beamed.

"First: good job, all of you. It has been an excellent first day of full training and now we all know each other's strengths and areas of improvement."

Akino blinked then tilted his head. Neji waited for the question and almost laughed when Kuma gave Akino a swat on the arm to get him moving.

"You don't have a weakness," Akino told him.

Neji smirked.

"Curry powder," Neji said.

Akino rolled his eyes as the girls giggled.

"That doesn't count," Akino protested.

Neji nodded in agreement.

"My genjutsu skills rank at two and my strength is much lower than most people would expect: two and a half. Of course my taijustu, ninjutsu, and speed are fives. Stamina and intelligence are four and a half, hand seals four. Overall that is thirty-two and a half. I have room for improvement with strength and genjutsu but no shinobi can rank fives right across the board," Neji said.

The three nodded at him in wonder. Neji waited to see if there were any more questions and saw Tora nibbling her lip. She raised her hand and Neji held back a chuckle as he inclined his head to her. He did see Kuma roll her eyes.

"But the Sharingan came from the Byakugan, right? So shouldn't you be able to do genjutsu naturally?" Tora questioned.

Neji wondered how much the girl read in her free time. Kuma looked stunned at the news while Akino maintained his blasé expression.

"It is true the Sharingan hails from the Byakugan but it does not make me an automatic genjutsu user. The split happened many generations ago so the difference between what I can do and what Uchiha Sasuke with our eyes is immense," Neji said.

Tora nodded. Neji had a feeling she would be reading (or re-reading) any book she had on ocular kekkei genkai. No one else spoke and Neji went on with what he wanted to say:

"We will start off with laps tomorrow and some group work-outs. At about 10AM you three will break off: Tora to target practice, Akino to your speed drills, and Kuma on chakra control. We will then break for lunch and use the afternoon to spar: Akino and Tora, me and Kuma."

Akino's shoulders sagged and Neji heard "annoying" come from his lips. Tora swatted him. Kuma was too busy vibrating in joy.

"Make sure you are in bed by at least nine tonight so you can get seven hours, assuming you have to be up at three. Bring some extra snacks as well so you are not as tired come this time as we will have a break after the group work outs. Tora, Akino: dismissed. Kuma, I want to speak with you privately for a moment."

Tora smirked, thinking Kuma was in some kind of trouble. Kuma gulped, looked towards the ground and began fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Akino shrugged and strode off with his belongings. Tora did not try to watch from afar and Neji was glad for it. Neji placed a hand on Kuma's shoulder and she looked up.

"Why does your sister need to stay at home with your mother?" Neji questioned.

Kuma had not expected the enquiry and her jaw dropped. Her eyes widened but after a moment she shook her head and put a frown on her face. The look in her eyes hardened and Neji clenched his hand.

"I am your sensei," Neji said. "It is in all of our best interests to know each other as well as possible. You three can read about me in a book but I cannot do the same for you. I may be here to judge you but I want to make you the best you can possibly be. To do that, I need to know what _you_. Understand?"

Kuma's eyes went damp but she nodded. She sniffled a few times and wiped at the tears. Kuma clenched her fists and kept her gaze to the ground as she considered. She took a deep breath and looked up with a grin on her face. Neji had seen better fake smiles on Sai.

"It's nothing, Neji-sensei," Kuma said with feigned cheer.

Neji let out a breath but dropped his hand and nodded. He knew better than to push her. It was their second day of being his students after all.

"Dismissed then," Neji told her.

Kuma thanked him and ran off, waving as she ran at a half turn and wishing him a good evening. Neji watched her leave with a little smile on his face. The smile turned into a frown once she had disappeared. Neji let out a breath and shook his head. It might take time to persuade Kuma to vent her issues but Neji would put the effort in. He smirked.

He all ready thought of the three as _his_ students and wanted to protect them as best he could. Neji strode away from the training field with a smile. Perhaps being a jonin-in-charge would become an excellent change of pace.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. Reviews are welcome. ;)


	4. The Sex Talk and the New Rival

**The Sex Talk and the New Rival**

 **Author's Note:** Another genin, this time FOR LEE! Mori Doi is his name and, well, you'll see. Yes he's an original character again.

Where does a sex talk come into this? Neji's genin discover Neji and Shikamaru are more than just friends in a sort of unconventional way...twice.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between characters, swearing, and some blood and guts.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

 **WARNING:** NAKED MALES DOING SEXY STUFF TO EACH OTHER AHEAD

* * *

Neji flung Kuma over his right shoulder but saw she landed on her left foot. She spun on her toes and aimed a kick to his hip with her right leg. Neji smirked but blocked the kick. Kuma did not let this detour her and flipped in the air again, sending her left foot towards Neji's back. Gods the girl was unconventionally amazing.

"Good," Neji told her.

He caught her left foot and she flicked her right up. Neji had to let go of the left to make sure he was out of range of her right foot. She landed then performed some kind of spinning sort of kick which flung both her feet towards him with such speed he had to keep backing up or be smacked. She lost momentum but sprung back, landing on her hands and back-flipping a few times to put some distance between them.

It had been a month since Neji had gotten his first team of genin. Kuma had improved drastically with his tips about her footwork. He had a feeling she trained when she got home and kept it up until she had to get ready for bed. He _knew_ she was on the field for four in the morning, practicing her taijustu as well as kicking.

He had decided to focus on kicks in her personal style of taijustu. Kuma was quick, balanced, flexible, and agile enough to rely solely on her legs in combat though he did work on her upper body and punches. The punches came from the ground because if a leg ever got injured she needed back-up. Kuma came at him again from the air with a sort of spinning kick and Neji winced when he had to knock it aside with his right arm. Damn the girl could kick.

Akino had sped up by twenty-five percent and Tora was slowly learning to take a hit. Her stamina had improved thanks mostly to Kuma's teasing. Tora had become a bit more fluid but not as much as he would have liked. Akino occasionally lost to Tora because she used his inability to focus on his surroundings during a fight against him. She was doing this now.

Kuma came in with a low slashing kick and Neji jumped over it but had to back flip as Kuma's other leg flung up to smack him in the chin. He blocked the next kick in line with a smile. Neji did not want to play favorites but Kuma was easily winning the position.

"Excellent," Neji told her.

She grinned and kept going, front flipping this time with both feet aiming to take off his head. Neji had to move backwards but caught her right foot in his hand. Again her left foot came up to hit him as she spun in his grip. Neji flung her away but she flipped away on her right hand and came up on her feet five yards away.

The issue with such a high-impact fighting style was it ate away at her stamina. Kuma had stamina in spades and even after an hour of sparring was hardly winded. She did not stay away from him long and flew into the air, tiny body shifting in mid-air so she could kick him in the top of the head. Neji dodged and the foot slammed into the earth, leaving a dent. Kuma was all ready moving, opposite foot drilling her upwards and Neji blocked.

Gods, _he_ would have bruises by tonight. Neji called for a stop after another hour and Kuma skidded to stillness, arms up to guard her face and left leg forward and slightly bent right leg back, perfectly in line with the left and slightly bent. Neji let out a breath as Kuma panted.

"You're doing exceptionally well," Neji said.

Kuma beamed then dropped out of her fighting stance. Neji patted her on the shoulder before they began to walk over to Tora and Akino. The duo still fought and Tora had managed to keep up the entire two hours without calling for a small break. She grinned when Neji called for it.

"Let's take a small break," Neji said.

Tora did not complain and began sipping her water. Akino sat in the grass and let out a long breath. Kuma leaned against one of the training posts with a smile. Neji sipped water from his canteen and saw someone coming towards them. Neji focused his Byakugan and blinked.

"My Eternal Rival!"

Neji's students gaped and turned as Lee came running towards Neji at top speed. Neji did not flinch as Lee came to a stop six inches from Neji while a cloud of dust forming around their feet. Kuma and Akino coughed but Tora had been wise enough to put a hand over her nose and mouth when she spotted Lee's speed. Lee gave Neji's students the nice guy pose. They stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"What is it, Lee?" Neji questioned.

"I have a student in the Powers of Youth," Lee said in a shout.

Oh God. There would be _another_ one. Neji managed to repress a shiver and nodded. Neji spotted a smaller form coming towards them and gaped. A mini- _Lee_ stopped short beside the bigger Lee and Neji stared.

Mini-Lee had the same green tights, orange leg warmers, bandages around his forearms, bowl-shaped dark hair, thick eyebrows, and wore his forehead protector (in red) around his waist. Oh _Hell._ Mini-Lee gave Neji a nice guy pose and Neji held back a groan.

"This is my precious student Mori Doi," Lee said.

Neji bit his lip to keep from laughing. Kuma sniggered behind a hand. Tora coughed to hide her laugh. Akino smirked. Lee and Doi did not seem to understand the joke. Lee started going into his (loud) rant about youth. Doi looked up at him, stars in his eyes and fists trembling in front of him in pride.

As the speech continued on, Kuma, Tora, and Akino kept staring in awe. Finally, Lee finished and flashed another thumb up. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Congratulations," Neji said in monotone.

Lee hacked and Doi pouted. Lee began chuckling and patted Neji on the shoulder a few times. Neji's students had no clue what to do.

"So calm, cool, and collected, Eternal Rival! Now we may rival in teaching the next generation about the will of fire in their Springtime of Youth! I will produce a wonderful shinobi who cannot use ninjutsu and genjutsu like me, you will see. The name Mori Doi will be known throughout the lands just as Might Guy and Rock Lee! We will be synonymous with hard-work, heart, and the Power of Youth!"

"Lee-sensei!"

"Doi!"

Neji felt his left eye twitching as the two began hugging and crying. Neji let out a long breath and wished Tenten was in the area to smack Lee upside the head. She wasn't. The two hugged themselves out and flashed him a nice guy pose.

"We are off to run around Konoha 500 times on our hands! Come Doi! To Youth!"

Lee took off with Doi following behind in a quick sprint. Neji blinked a few times before looking at his students. All three had their shoulders sagged, were pale, and looked like they had seen something they would rather forget.

"That was my teammate and one of my good friends: Rock Lee," Neji said.

Akino was first to recover and pointed in the direction Lee had run off in.

"THAT? How are _you_ friends with, with, with," Akino tried.

"Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast?" Neji offered.

They gaped at him. Neji smirked.

"That is what he calls himself," Neji said.

He chuckled when all three fainted. When they came to a minute later they stared up at him in wonder. Neji ruffled Kuma and Akino's hair affectionately and they grinned. He patted Tora on the shoulder and she smiled at him. He all ready knew Tora hated her hair touched. It was odd he had to reach up to pat Akino on the head.

"Let's call it an early day. Come on, I'll treat you to ramen at Ichiraku's," Neji said.

Kuma let out a whoop with a fist pump. Akino shrugged and Tora smiled and thanked him. Neji nodded to them as they gathered their gear. They strode out of the field at a good pace and entered the village proper. A few people glanced over as they passed but not in malice. They made it to the ramen restaurant without issue and saw it was oddly empty.

Neji settled in with his students and Teuchi smiled at him. Ayame gave him a wave. His students ordered and were stunned when Neji did not have to. They gave thanks anyway and began eating. Neji almost choked when he saw Kuma ate like Naruto. Tora gave the red-head a glare but chewed with lady-like precision. Akino ate slowly, savoring each bite. Neji shook his head at his thoughts and enjoyed his ramen.

"So, when do we get our first mission?" Kuma asked.

Her mouth was full of ramen and she had a naruto stuck on her cheek. Neji tapped his cheek and she wiped both cheeks to get the stray topping before devouring it. Neji did not blame the girl in wanting a warm, well prepared meal. The bento box was always the same: white rice on lettuce with string beans and mushrooms. Sometimes the toppings varied but not often and there were more times than Neji wanted to count when all Kuma had was white rice.

The girl's snacks included more rice or dry looking oatmeal. Akino always had a bag of fresh vegetables or fruits with cheese and crackers for a snack, all cut up to be fancy. Tora had vegetables with dressing. Neji normally went the cheese and cracker route for simple proteins. Neji let out a breath and pulled away from his thoughts.

"Well, today is Thursday," Neji began.

Now he had all three's devoted attention. Neji kept his smirk back.

"We will have a full training day tomorrow, take the weekend for a break and modify our training Monday so we can take a mission in the afternoon," Neji said.

"YES!"

Kuma jumped out of her chair with her fist pump and Neji smiled at her. Tora giggled happily and Akino nodded with a smile on his face. Neji caught Teuchi looking at Kuma with a smile, likely remembering how exuberant Naruto had been and still was.

"We likely will not be leaving Konoha," Neji said.

Kuma sat with a thunk and pouted. Neji smiled at her.

"D-rank missions are within Konoha's boundaries and include: finding lost pets, gardening, trash collecting, dog walking, farming, protecting people in the village, and repair."

All three stared at him in disbelief.

"They are meant to help you work on your team-skills. If you can do well in D-rank missions then we will move up to C-rank which can include a bit of danger. I worked on 26 D-Rank missions before moving up to C-Rank," Neji told them.

They sighed but nodded. Neji smiled at them as they went back to their ramen. Neji heard his name and turned to see none other than Naruto coming towards them. He heard his team sputter in wonder as the would-be Hokage half-hugged Neji in greeting.

"How're doing, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I am well, you?" Neji returned.

"I'm great! Oh, hi! Are these your students?"

Neji inclined his head in a nod as Naruto introduced himself though the introduction was not necessary. None of his students could speak so Neji pointed them out to Naruto who shook their hands with a grin.

"Mind if I join you?" Naruto questioned.

"We don't mind at all," Neji replied.

Naruto took the seat beside Kuma who had taken Neji's right side. Tora had sat to Neji's left while Akino settled beside Tora. Tora and Akino looked disappointed with their choice in seating arrangement as Kuma beamed.

"Oh! Miso ramen with extra chashu! That's my favorite too," Naruto told Kuma.

Kuma gaped, nodded lightning quick, and flushed all at once. Neji chuckled as Naruto's first bowl of miso ramen was placed in front of him. Naruto enthusiastically gave thanks and began digging in. Kuma went back to her ramen and Neji could not help but watch them as they mimicked each other. Naruto noticed this after a moment and grinned.

"Good thing you've know me, huh Neji?" Naruto cheekily asked.

Neji snorted but nodded. Kuma looked between the two with some ramen noodles hanging from her mouth. Naruto laughed as Kuma sucked up her noodles. Neji shook his head at the two and went back to his meal. He, Tora, and Akino finished their ramen but Naruto bought Kuma a bowl on his instance. Neji did not mind in the slightest. The chat was idle and it was nice to spend time in a relaxed setting with his team.

Neji still had a suspicion Kuma's mother and sister relied on whatever money Kuma could bring in. The girl did not eat well at home and being treated to ramen with plenty of protein, vegetables, and starches would do her well. Perhaps Neji would make an effort to treat his students to ramen once a week for Kuma's sake.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight, Neji?" Naruto asked. "I hear Shikamaru's had a rough day."

Neji almost choked on the water he sipped. Naruto was waggling his eyebrows suggestively and Neji cursed the day Naruto finally clued into sex and everything it entailed. Damn Sasuke and Kiba for this.

"Then I will have to pay him a visit," Neji said.

"A visit or a _visit_?" Naruto questioned with a smirk.

"What's the difference?" Kuma enquired.

Neji gulped and felt the heat come into his cheeks. Damn idiot.

"Well—" Naruto began.

"Ah, nothing, nothing," Neji said to her. "Shut up Naruto."

His students gaped in wonder. Naruto laughed. Neji glared but Naruto was immune to it and had always been.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, but Shikamaru will appreciate it either way," Naruto said.

Neji hummed in agreement as Naruto moved onto his third bowl of ramen. Kuma still worked on her second, watching Naruto put away ramen in awe. He heard his and Naruto's names called out and turned to see Kiba and Akamaru coming towards them. Neji students stared at the big nin-dog in wonder.

"Hey, so this is your team, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, Rinji Akino, Junji Tora, and Takenaka Kuma," Neji answered.

Kiba nodded to them all and they looked up at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Kiba took the seat beside Naruto and Kuma watched.

"Inuzuka, right?" Tora asked.

"Yep, Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba answered.

Tora adjusted her glasses and half stood in her stool so she could look at Kiba. He grinned wolfishly at her.

"You were on a team with Neji-sensei's cousin and Aburame Shino," Tora said.

Kiba nodded then he and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Wow, Neji- _sensei_. Neji, you tell Shika to call you that yet?" Kiba questioned.

Neji hated his cheeks heating but glared at Kiba. Kiba balked but the smile came back and he shook his head in amusement.

"What's he mean?" Kuma asked.

Neji rubbed his forehead before shooting Kiba another glare. Kiba hid behind Naruto who had moved onto a fourth bowl of ramen.

"Never mind," Neji told her.

Kuma pouted. She went back to her ramen with a smile though and Neji let out a breath. Tora wasn't done talking.

"Your sense of smell is said to be the best in the Inuzuka clan," Tora said.

Kiba blinked at her then looked to Neji.

"She read my file?" Kiba asked.

Neji opened his mouth to answer but Tora beat him to it.

"Of course!" Tora said. "Once I knew Neji-sensei was my sensei I read the files of all his close friends and clan so I could know more about him."

Dead silence. Neji _had not_ known Tora had read all the files on anyone Neji was close to. Talk about information gathering.

"Why?" Akino asked.

Tora stared at him and repeated the reason of knowing more about him. Akino rolled his eyes and muttered "annoying." This made Naruto and Kiba snicker.

"I _mean_ why go through all that trouble when you could've just _asked_ Neji-sensei what you wanted to know. It's not like he's hiding his life from us," Akino said.

Tora grunted and fell into her chair. She rubbed her forehead and started arguing with Akino who simply started to focus on whatever his inner thoughts were part-way through. Kuma finally finished her ramen and Neji let out a breath. He stood which prompted Tora to stop talking and Akino to snap back into attention.

"You three know where to meet me: same time, same place. Kiba, Naruto: you tell them _anything_ that would be awkward to explain and I will kill you. I wish you all a good evening," Neji said as he paid.

His students gaped at him with his pronouncement but a glare at the two in question made them chuckle. Kiba muttered but nodded. Naruto grinned.

"Have fun at Shikamaru's," Naruto said teasingly.

"You know I will," Neji said with a smirk.

This caused the two adults to burst out laughing. Neji's genin asked what it meant but Kiba and Naruto didn't answer. Neji left his students in the care of the older shinobi with a smile. Neji's Shikamaru needed some tender loving care and Neji had no issue giving it.

* * *

Neji dropped into Shikamaru's sunroof and landed quietly on the bed. He heard the sounds of some show or movie on the television in the front room and peered out of Shikamaru's half-closed bedroom door. Shikamaru laid on the couch, Neji could see the top of Shikamaru's pony-tail over one armrest. Neji smirked.

He took a moment to take off his shoes, his hitai-ate, and his bandana. Neji paused and wondered if he should make this easier on Shikamaru. He shrugged and stripped down until all he wore was the small black thong. Neji strode out of Shikamaru's room to see the genius had fallen asleep on the couch.

Neji grinned before shifting to kneel beside the armrest Shikamaru's head rested on and lightly began messaging the genius' scalp. Shikamaru groaned and his eyes half-opened. His lips curled into a smile and Neji returned the gesture.

"Naruto told me you had a long day," Neji said.

Shikamaru hummed in agreement. Neji continued the scalp message, pulling out Shikamaru's hair tie and running his hands through the thick, dark, unevenly cut hair for several moments. Neji allowed his hands wander down the sides of Shikamaru's face then onto his shoulders and chest.

"You realize I'm not moving, right?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji hummed and nodded. He got to his feet and saw Shikamaru's eyes go wide. Neji shifted to straddle Shikamaru's waist and began rubbing Shikamaru's chest over the thin black tee-shirt Shikamaru wore. Shikamaru grinned, his hands coming up to hold onto Neji's waist. Neji rubbed some more, shifting his hips slightly with his ministrations.

Shikamaru kept smiling and started lifting his hips to match Neji's pace. Neji licked his lips before pushing Shikamaru's shirt up and off. Neji lifted his body upwards to undo Shikamaru's pants before sliding the pants down Shikamaru's toned long legs. Shikamaru, as normal, wore nothing under the pants. Neji smirked.

"Lazy ass," Neji said.

"You love it," Shikamaru told him.

Neji smiled and tried to steady his heart. Neji _did_ love it, a lot of it, but had no idea how to tell Shikamaru how much Neji loved him. Neji put the thought aside before shifting again to remove his thong. Shikamaru's hands began rubbing his hips but Neji did not mind. They shifted against each other, groin to groin, slowly, methodically, and Neji couldn't help but began to gasp in pleasure.

Their cocks leaking pre-cum helping with the sliding against each other but Neji wanted more. He made to get lube but Shikamaru's hands clenched on Neji's hips. Neji raised his eyebrows in question but Shikamaru shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't want you moving," Shikamaru said.

"Even to get lube so you can be inside me?" Neji questioned.

"Too tired for that," Shikamaru said.

Neji frowned but kept shifting his hips against Shikamaru's. Neji moaned when Shikamaru reached a hand up to tweak Neji's nipple. Shikamaru used one finger to tease Neji's begging hole. Neji picked up the pace and saw Shikamaru squeeze his eyes shut. Shikamaru's brow and chest were damp with sweat, his mouth open to allow him to gasp and his muscles flexed seductively with every thrust of his hips.

Shikamaru did not last long and came within a minute with a little grunt. Neji scowled as Shikamaru trembled out the last throws of his orgasm. Shikamaru's eyes stayed closed and he did not open them. Neji let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. He was hard, turned on, and it looked like Shikamaru had fallen asleep.

Neji shifted until he got off the genius and grabbed some tissue from the side table beside the couch. He wiped up Shikamaru's release before gathering the man's clothing. Neji tossed the tissue in the garbage in Shikamaru's bedroom and the clothing in the laundry hamper. He found the extra blanket in its place in the closet and strode back into the living room to cover Shikamaru with it.

Shikamaru had not moved and slept deeply on the couch. Neji sighed before covering his friend. He grabbed an extra pillow and placed it under Shikamaru's head before bending to grab his thong from the floor. Neji smirked before placing the skimpy underwear on Shikamaru's coffee table. The television was turned off and Neji made sure the front door was locked. He strode back into Shikamaru's room, dressed, and left the same way he had come in. At least Shikamaru could rest happily.

"Again," Neji commanded.

Kuma nodded and launched another one of her flying spinning kicks. She got more altitude this time and Neji nodded. Kuma landed on the toes of her right foot, spun into a kick off her left leg, delivered said kick and landed on her left foot, the right coming up again for another kick. This time she over-spun and landed in a heap on her ass with her legs open in front of her and looking dizzy. Neji let out a breath.

"Are you all right?" Neji questioned.

She had trouble focusing on him and Neji frowned.

"There's two of you," Kuma replied.

Neji sighed and shook his head. He settled on the ground beside Kuma and ran a hand through his hair. He had been pushing the girl (Akino and Tora as well) a bit hard today. It was because he had not reached release last night with Shikamaru. Still. It did not mean he could take it out on his genin.

"Let's wait until there is only one of me, okay?" Neji said.

"Okay," Kuma agreed.

Neji patted her shoulder before looking to where Akino and Tora sparred. The two were not fighting with the energy they normally employed and Neji knew why. He had made them run laps this morning before going into strength drills and speed drills. At 9AM they had not taken a break as normal and instead he made them do their individual drills: Akino on speed, Tora on aim, and Kuma on charka control until lunch. He had given them half an hour for lunch then sparring for all of them which had started two hours ago.

"Akino, Tora, come here," Neji shouted across the field.

The two stopped, looking more relieved than he could imagine, and came to sit in front of him and Kuma. Both were coated in a fine sheen of sweat and Neji felt horrible.

"I apologize for drilling you three so hard today," Neji said.

Tora shook her head. Akino shrugged. Kuma gaped and got to her feet, or at least tried to. She fell over after a second.

"But we're going on a mission on Monday," Tora said. "You're preparing us."

Neji sighed but held Kuma down when she tried to get back up. She pointed to Tora and nodded but apparently this too was a bad idea as she almost fell back. Neji held her head still and she pouted.

"No, it's not because of any potential mission we have Monday. I was being an ass and I am sorry," Neji said.

They looked at him then to each other and blinked. Neji wanted to laugh but kept it down. Akino muttered his favorite word but Kuma grinned. Tora smiled and shrugged.

"You must have had a fight with Shikamaru-sama last night then, right?" Tora asked.

Neji managed to keep his blush down but nodded. Tora giggled at him and told him it was okay, he was only human. Akino yawned and repeated his catch-phrase of sorts. Kuma grinned at him.

"You should go talk to him to—" Tora started but stopped.

Neji followed her line of sight to see someone walking towards them. The slouch of the shoulders and smoke wafting towards the sky was immediately recognizable. Neji gulped as Shikamaru came closer to Neji and his genin. Tora grinned. Akino flopped back onto the grass with a sigh and Kuma giggled at Neji.

"Hey," Shikamaru said when he was close enough.

"Hello," Neji said.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck but his dark eyes flickered to all three genin. Shikamaru settled to meeting Neji's eyes and Neji felt the heat rising in his body. He could not keep it from entering his cheeks and could only hope his cheeks did not go _too_ red. He also wished he wore looser pants but it was too late now.

"Sorry about last night," Shikamaru said.

His eyes said he was embarrassed about leaving Neji hanging like that. Neji smiled softly and shrugged.

"Do not worry about it," Neji said.

Shikamaru nodded, catching the look in Neji's eyes telling Shikamaru all was forgiven. Neji loved they could communicate without words. Shikamaru again gazed at the three genin.

"I'll make it up to you tonight. Come by around eighteen-hundred hours," Shikamaru said.

Neji smiled and inclined his head once in agreement. Shikamaru gave him a short wave before walking away with the cigarette still dangling between his lips. Neji watched him go before turning his attention back to his team.

Akino had closed his eyes and looked to be sleeping. Tora and Kuma had both gone red and were giggling. Neji raised an eyebrow at the girls. Tora got control of her laughter before Kuma.

"Neji-sensei has a date tonight," Tora teased.

Neji felt his _ears_ heat and every bit of his face. His flush made the two girls break into fresh chuckles and Neji groaned before covering his eyes with a hand. He lowered his head and tried to force his cheeks to stop heating.

"Two guys can date?" Akino asked.

This helped his blush go away. Neji put his hand down and looked up. Akino had sat up and frowned. Tora and Kuma gaped at him. Tora swatted him.

"Of course two men can date! Why wouldn't they be able to?" Tora questioned.

Akino shrugged.

"I don't know. I've just never heard of it before, that's all. Besides, doesn't it take a man and a woman to make a baby? I didn't think two guys could," Akino said.

Neji had been hoping _not_ to have this talk so soon. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yes, it does take a man and a woman to make a child," Neji said.

All three focused on him and Neji let out a breath. Talk about tackling a problem head on.

"No, they do not have to be married and yes it does take more than a kiss. You did pay attention in the biology classes at the academy?"

They nodded.

"What does biology have to do with making a kid?" Akino questioned.

Neji bit his tongue to keep from laughing. When he had heard about the female reproductive system and the male reproductive system he had put two and two together. It looked like Tora had too, judging by her blush.

"You do remember the woman releases an egg once a month and the male produces sperm, correct?" Neji asked.

Akino nodded. Kuma blinked.

"The egg and sperm carry half of that person's genetic material and when they meet its called conception. The fertilized egg then travels into the woman's uterus and if it sticks then the egg develops into a fetus which continues to develop into a baby during the nine months," Neji explained.

Akino's eyes went wide as everything began clicking in his head. Kuma's jaw dropped and she kept blinking rapidly. Tora had covered her face in both hands in her embarrassment. Neji waited.

" _That's_ what sex is? A man putting his...thing in a woman's...thing over and over so the sperm can fertilize the egg?" Akino questioned in a sputter.

Neji coughed to stop from laughing then shook his head.

"There is a lot more to sex than inserting peg a into slot a over and over," Neji said.

Tora groaned and sagged. Kuma kept gaping at him. Akino's eyes were going to fall out of his head with how wide he had them.

"There is kissing, any kind of touching, some people get exceptionally creative, you discover more as you go along," Neji said.

Akino nodded slowly. Kuma blushed.

"Anyway, you are correct: two men cannot make a child, nor can two women but sometimes a man loves a man in the same kind of way a husband and wife love each other. Then there are people who do not necessarily want to ever have sex or a child. There are people attracted to _both_ genders. Some people feel like they are the wrong gender or neither gender. Sex and gender are complicated, not entirely black and white.

"The best method to apply is to do what you feel is right in the situation and if something makes you uncomfortable then tell your partner about it. Do experiment though to see what you like and what you dislike but again, do not be afraid to talk to someone, even someone besides your partner, about anything having to do with sex and gender. Okay?"

Akino nodded. Kuma hugged him. Tora gaped at him, the high points of her cheeks still pink. She latched onto his other side for a hug. After a moment both girls tugged Akino into the hug (Akino rolled his eyes) and Neji chuckled. They broke out of the group hug after a minute and Neji smiled.

"Let's stop early and go get some ramen, my treat," Neji said.

Kuma fist-pumped with a shout, jumping high above Neji's head. Akino rolled his eyes at her saying his word. Tora sighed and shook her head, holding her forehead with one hand. Neji chuckled before getting to his feet and leading his students towards an early dinner. Tonight would be a good night.

* * *

Neji felt warmth across his eyelids and opened his eyes. The sun was bright, coming in through a window above his head. Shikamaru had one arm draped across Neji's chest and both of Neji's legs trapped in Shikamaru's. For several moments, Neji enjoyed the feel of the mused bed-sheets under his back, the warm sun on his face, and even the smell of (exceptional) sex in the room. Then he panicked.

"Shit," Neji exclaimed.

He tried to sit up but Shikamaru grunted before pulling him close. Neji groused. His students were going to _kill_ him. Neji tried to push the genius away but Shikamaru hung on tighter, forcing Neji back down and shifting until he was atop of Neji. Normally this was not a horrible thing. Neji groaned in frustration and pushed against Shikamaru's shoulders. Finally the genius raised his head off of Neji's chest and blinked at him.

"Go back to sleep," Shikamaru said.

"I'm late for training with my—" Neji tried.

"It's Saturday," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Neji opened his mouth then closed it. Shikamaru was right. It was Saturday. Neji had been kind and given his students the weekend off before their first mission Monday afternoon.

Neji let out a long breath and relaxed as Shikamaru chuckled at him.

"Shut up," Neji said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

He put his head back on Neji's chest and snuggled into him. Neji smiled before wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's waist. Neji closed his eyes and felt Shikamaru's breathing even out. Neji was a few moments from falling back asleep when a clatter from above made his eyes snap open. He gaped and felt his entire face turn red.

Shikamaru must have felt Neji's body stiffen (and not in a good way) as his head came up and he stared at Neji. Shikamaru turned his head and blinked up at his sunroof to see the same _horrible_ sight Neji was looking at.

Kuma stared into the sunroof with a smile on her face. Her red hair was ablaze from the sun, her yellow shirt, orange vest and shorts practically glowed because of the light. She waved down at Neji and kept smiling.

"Neji-sensei! Sorry for bugging you but I wanted to know if you could help me with that move we were trying yesterday."

Neji had no clue what to say. All he could do was stare at Kuma with his eyes wide, jaw dropped, and wishing he could sink into a hole and die. Shikamaru muttered his favorite word and ran a hand through his loose hair.

"I guess this is why having a sunroof above my bed is a bad idea," Shikamaru said.

Neji groaned and closed his eyes. He heard Kuma giggle but worse was the feel of her _landing_ on the bed. At least she had aimed well and settled beside them and not on top of their naked bodies. Neji peeked out from under his lashes to see Shikamaru was covered from the waist down by the mused blankets. The War Leader was also staring at Kuma with a bored expression on his face while Kuma sat cross-legged on the bed with a smile.

"Well, I was going to make Neji- _sensei_ breakfast—" Shikamaru began.

Kuma stopped him with a grin.

"You can still do that. I can help! Where's your kitchen? I'll find it!"

Kuma front-flipped over their bodies, landed on her right hand then flicked her body forward to land on her feet in a dead run out of the room. Shikamaru blinked then smirked.

"Impressive," Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded. Shikamaru snorted at him before getting out of bed. Neji was distracted by Shikamaru's naked body until Neji's pants hit him in the face.

"Get dressed. We'll have to have a shower after breakfast," Shikamaru said.

Neji grinned before getting to his feet. He was dressed in a few moments as was Shikamaru. They both heard clatter coming from the kitchen and Shikamaru raised his eyebrow before lighting his first smoke of the day.

"This could be troublesome,"

"Hn,"

Shikamaru smirked and Neji followed him out of the living room. At least it couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Neji tried not to laugh as Kuma sat on the ground, obviously dizzy. It was almost time for lunch but the girl did not look to be giving up any time soon. She had done well to start on breakfast, not making too much of a mess, and chatted happily with Neji and Shikamaru while they cooked and ate.

Shikamaru taught her the basics of shoji while Neji showered and Neji had left with Kuma while Shikamaru bathed. They had hit the training field by 9:45. They had not stopped since.

Kuma got up, no longer dizzy and smiled at him. Neji returned the smile but stopped her from trying the series of kicks she was attempting to perfect. She tilted her head at him in curiosity and he wanted to laugh.

"Let's try something different," Neji said.

Kuma nodded eagerly. Neji had thought up a few kicks as they ate breakfast this morning and wanted to see if his most enthusiastic student could add to her repertoire.

"All right, do a kick off either foot towards my head. I'm going to catch your ankle and instead of spinning to kick with your other leg, kick forward to hit me in the face," Neji said.

Kuma blinked at him, mouth open and eyes wide. He raised his eyebrows at her when she shook her head and began fiddling with her fingers, hands raised above her heart.

"I don't want to hurt you, Neji-sensei," Kuma said.

Neji refrained from groaning or rolling his eyes.

"I am a _jonin_ who trained with Rock Lee and Might Guy. I can take it," Neji said.

Kuma nodded then launched into the air. Neji caught her right ankle at the side of his head and her left foot slammed into his forehead, heel first. Neji let go of her right ankle and the force of her kick threw Kuma backwards where she landed on both hands and flipped back. She grinned.

"That is _exactly_ what I wanted to happen," Neji said.

Kuma squealed, jumping up and down happily. Neji motioned for her to come in and this time she kicked with her left foot. She flipped off the same way, perfectly and Neji smiled.

"Again, but this time instead of kicking me in the forehead, slam your foot into my shoulder and try to head up," Neji said.

Kuma nodded. He caught her left ankle and her right foot whammed into his shoulder she went upwards, spun in mid-air and landed behind him on her feet in her ready position. She beamed. Neji nodded to her, ignoring the pain in his left shoulder. She came at him again, using the opposite foot as normal and landed perfectly.

"Now, those will be evasion moves. They will let you stun your enemy so you can get away if your captain calls a retreat for whatever reason. You will also be able to stun a weaker enemy to deal with a strong one while whoever is coming up behind you can take down the weaker enemy.

"You are much faster than Tora and Akino so it will be likely you'll be using both those moves a lot when we go into higher ranked missions. Take away the leading kick and lighten your foot action and you can use Akino's height to launch yourself upwards. Understood?" Neji questioned.

Kuma nodded vigorously. She looked thoughtful for a moment and Neji waited.

"If I launch off a person's shoulder, I could spin and kick them on the top of the head, right?" Kuma asked.

"Let's see," Neji said.

Kuma leaped into the air. Neji caught her left ankle and she slammed her right foot into his shoulder to fling her body upwards. He glanced up to see her coming down and she landed on the top of his head, balancing on her toes. Neji chuckled and she laughed before jumping down and landing on her hands, flipping forward and coming up on her feet.

He wanted to try a few more concepts with her and was glad she had come to find him this morning. He knew she would come find him tomorrow too and decided it might be easier if he simply told her to meet him in the morning instead of making her run around the Hyuuga compound.

"All right I want you to balance on your hands," Neji said.

Kuma nodded and flipped so she balanced on her hands. She looked up at him from her position with a smile. She did not have the curve to her spine most people employed to stay upright and Neji grinned.

"Good, now, I know you can walk on your hands. I want to see if you can spin on them," Neji said.

Kuma nodded and bit her lip to think. Neji watched as she spun on her hands. Neji smiled. Kuma grinned at him then understood what he was trying to get her to do. Her legs opened and she began spinning on her hands, moving left and right to attack multiple invisible enemies. After ten spins she fell over and Neji bit his lip to keep from laughing at her dizzy expression.

"Are you all right?" Neji asked.

"There's two of you again," Kuma said with a pout.

Neji chuckled and sat beside her on the grass. She shifted until she was flat on her back, arms and legs spread out from her truck. She was breathing a bit heavily but Neji did not blame her. He had not expected her to get ten rotations in. With the way she had improved the past month she would be hitting thirty rotations in another month.

"When you are spinning, keep your focus on one object and your head up. It's best if you can keep an eye on an enemy instead of blindly spinning on your hands and hoping your kicks land," Neji told her.

Kuma nodded in agreement and a breeze blew across them. Neji smiled at the wind tickling through his hair and let out a breath.

"When you get the hang of spinning on two hands then I want to try to get you spinning on one," Neji said.

"Why?" Kuma asked.

Her brows had furrowed and she had a frown on her face. Neji chuckled at her.

"This way with your free hand you can use your excellent aim to throw senbon, shuriken, or kunai. You would also be able to throw dirt into your enemies' faces. And if you can do thirty spins on one hand and thirty on the other," Neji trailed off.

Kuma grinned happily and Neji shook his head at her joy with a smile on his face. Her fighting style would not change much if she grew to be taller. The extra height would help her as her legs would be longer. Even if she did not grow she would not be impeded. Her arm reach would never be great but her legs would make up for it.

"You do realize you will have to start doing some upper body and core strength training," Neji said.

Kuma nodded. She did not move but Neji did not mind. This was not a formal training session and today they would go at Kuma's pace.

"I would suggest handstand push-ups: as many as you can do until your arms get sore, rest for five minutes then again until your arms get sore. Three sets. For core you can do squats as it will help your legs as well. We'll get you holding a weight for those. Also, we could get you some leg weights to start building up more leg strength," Neji said.

"Awesome," Kuma said.

Her grin was wide enough to show teeth. Neji heard someone running and looked up. He raised his eyebrows in question as Lee and Doi came running up to him. They skidded to a stop two feet away and Neji blinked. Kuma sat up and her eyes went wide at the appearance of the two. Doi pointed to Kuma who tilted her head to a side.

"I challenge you to a fight," Doi said.

He grinned as he shouted the words and Neji wanted to groan. He shrugged when Kuma looked up at him and Doi gave her the nice guy pose. Neji got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lee, did you put him up to this?" Neji asked.

"Yosh! I am your eternal rival so Doi should have one of your youthful students be _his_ eternal rival," Lee replied.

Neji watched as Kuma got to her feet. She stared between the two green-clan Beasts of Konoha then again met Neji's eyes. He grinned and nodded.

"Fine, but I can assure you you've never seen Kuma's style of taijustu," Neji said.

Lee began laughing and Neji spotted Guy-sensei and Tenten coming towards them. Neji gave Kuma a wink before walking away from the two genin who bowed to each other and shook hands. Doi was promising he would not hold back because Kuma was a girl and Kuma said she wouldn't hold back on him either.

Lee and Neji stood ten yards from their students. Guy-sensei took up a position beside Lee and Tenten beside Neji. Kuma and Doi looked over and Neji activated his Byakugan. Lee told Guy-sensei about what Neji had said.

"Ah, my genius, I have seen every taijustu form and taught Lee them all! There is nothing that will surprise us," Guy-sensei said.

Neji knew both would bet him they had seen Kuma's style but he did not want to listen to a rant about the joys of youth or being right today.

"Let us _not_ bet on that," Neji said.

Guy-sensei hummed but nodded. Tenten raised her eyebrows in curiosity but Neji would not indulge her yet. She would love this. Lee and Guy-sensei would be floored, so would Doi but for the genin it would be literal.

Neji nodded to the two genin. Kuma grinned and fell into her fighting stance. Neji heard the confused sounds from his former teammates. Doi had been running in for an attack but stopped. Kuma decided to take this advantage and launched her petite form into the air. Her right foot slammed into the side of Doi's head and he stumbled backwards.

Kuma kept spinning in the air, landed on her right foot as she kicked Doi in the head again with her left foot. Neji kept back his laugh as she started spinning on her hands, each kick pegging Doi hard in the head.

She finished by flipping her body into the air by her hands, spinning in mid-air and booting Doi with both of her feet in the face, sending him rolling away and landing in a sprawl, completely defeated. Kuma landed on her hands again, back-flipped then settled into her fighting stance. The grin on her face told Neji all he needed to know and he could not help but smile.

"Well that was quick," Neji drawled.

Lee and Guy-sensei were sputtering. Lee had fallen to his knees and had his hands up and trembling in front of him in an open-palm position. Guy-sensei was pointing at Kuma and trying to speak. Tenten showed her shock less dramatically: a dropped jaw, sagged shoulders, and wide eyes.

"Neji-sensei, I think I kicked Doi-san too hard," Kuma called out.

Neji kept his laughter back but shrugged for Kuma. She jogged over to him and smiled. Doi was starting to come around now and Neji wanted to chuckle at the look of utter disbelief on his face. Doi did stand (likely too quickly) and pointed to Kuma. Kuma tilted her head and blinked at him.

"Takenaka Kuma! You are now my eternal rival! I promise one day I will beat you as this is my shinobi way," Doi said.

His words echoed across the field and he gave her the nice guy pose complete with pinging teeth. Kuma blinked then looked up at Neji for advice. Neji patted her on the shoulder.

"There is no way out of it," Neji said.

Kuma huffed but nodded to Doi. Lee had finally gotten to his feet and ran to where Doi was standing. Lee started going on about more hard-work, dedication, youth, but Neji toned him out. Guy-sensei had finally gotten over his shock and stared at both Kuma and Neji with his arms crossed over his chest and a serious look on his face.

"That is a very interesting style of taijustu you have taught your student, Neji," Guy-sensei said.

Neji inclined his head in thanks.

"I noticed she has exceptional balance, flexibility, speed, and agility so I decided to make a style using all these concepts which also reflects the fact she has much stronger kicks than punches. She may grow taller still but on the off chance she stays less than five feet then she will have the advantage as her leg reach is longer than most people's arm reach," Neji explained.

Guy-sensei smiled, a real smile, and Neji returned the gesture. Tenten shook her head but patted him on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"Plus I've got a lot of stamina and can spin a lot without getting dizzy," Kuma said.

"That as well," Neji agreed.

Guy-sensei chuckled and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Good job, Neji. She is learning to punch though?" Guy-sensei asked.

"Of course but most of her punches come from an on the ground position assuming the fact if she has to punch one of her legs would be injured," Neji replied.

Guy-sensei gave him a nice guy pose and Neji smirked. Lee and Doi were hugging and crying but Neji decided not to stare. Kuma jolted when the duo finished and took off to run laps around Konoha.

"Ah, where would I get a set of leg weights?" Neji questioned.

Guy-sensei chuckled, took a notebook out of his vest, and wrote down something. Neji took the paper and saw a shop name, grinning before putting it into his vest. He all ready knew the leg weights would not be thick and be able to be hidden by leg warmers. They would also be much heavier than a typical weight and Kuma would gain exceptional strength and speed in her legs using them.

"Good, Kuma, let's go get some ramen then go shopping for leg weighs and leg warmers," Neji said.

"Awesome," Kuma said.

She fist-pumped and jumped. Neji chuckled at her and began to walk away with Tenten and his former sensei. Guy-sensei excused himself to go observe Lee and Doi but Neji did not mind. Kuma lead the way through the village once she knew where they were headed and Neji took the opportunity to ask Tenten a question.

"How much chakra is needed to summon your weapons?" Neji asked.

Tenten grinned.

"You've never been interested in that before. Why ask now?" Tenten returned.

Neji smirked.

"Kuma reminds me of you when she throws weapons, perhaps not as quickly but she rarely misses dead center on a target and can throw weapons quickly. I was thinking if she can summon weapons then it would give her a distinct advantage in a fight while she's employing some of her spinning kicks," Neji said.

Tenten's eyes lit and Neji knew he had her. She launched into an explanation of her summoning scrolls and how much chakra she used and Neji paid complete attention. He would write it all down later and make sure he had it right.

Even so, Kuma had to learn to control her chakra before she could think of summoning weapons. Neji had a good feeling he could turn Kuma into one of the best fighters Konoha had seen in a long time and smiled. Becoming Neji-sensei had been an excellent career move.

* * *

This was a really awkward place to split this chapter up. When I started writing this story I didn't include breaks for chapters so...yeah. Anyway, comments welcome, next chapter coming soon.

For the reviewer who was worried about this being abandoned: haha, no worries my friend. I've written about 50 chapters so far and it's still going. I'm not entirely sure how long this will end up being. *shrugs* we're in it for the long haul. ;)


	5. Family and Missions

**Family and Missions**

 **Author's note:** Told you it was a weird split. If I'd kept the rest of Kuma's leg warmer stuff last chapter would've been extra long and, yeah, no.

Anyway, a few more original characters: Takenaka Sako and mother Takenaka: Kuma's family. There's also a random jonin who's in charge of Hanabi and her team.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between characters (mostly males), swearing, and some blood and guts.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

 **WARNING:** Possible triggers lay ahead for those who may have suffered abuse at the hands of a parent.

* * *

Neji tried not to laugh as Kuma gaped at the selection of weights and leg warmers in the small shop. The ramen had been wonderful as Tenten had stayed with them and continued her explanation. Teuchi had given him some paper and a pen so he could take notes. Neji had never been so grateful. Kuma had not clued in this was for her but Neji intended to keep it this way until the girl had better chakra control.

"I'm so not getting orange leg warmers," Kuma said.

Neji wanted to hug her in thanks but kept it to a friendly pat on her shoulder. The shop keeper did not come from behind the counter but Neji did not mind. They walked the store for a few moments and Kuma found a pair of leg warmers she liked in black. It took a moment to find an adjustable weight belt small enough to fit around her tiny ankle and still be large enough to take out if she grew a bit. Neji carried the box of 200lbs weights to the counter and the keeper grinned.

"A lot of people have employed the leg-weight training since those chunin exams six years ago," the man said.

Neji smirked. When Lee had dropped his leg-weights fighting Gaara the building had shook with the blast. No one had believed Lee had been carting around 300lbs on each leg until he dropped them from the height he had. Kuma did not need _that_ much weight, at least not straight away.

Neji paid for her and carried the box back to the training field. Kuma settled on the ground while Neji opened the box of weights. The little blocks of metal easily slipped into their proper holders and Neji put ten pounds into each wrap. Kuma strapped them on, tugged on her leg warmers and stood.

She kicked and frowned. The kick had come slower but she simply spun and kicked again. Neji smirked as she started kicking across the field, gaining speed as she went. By Monday she would be back at her regular speed.

"I will have to carry these back home for you," Neji said.

Kuma frowned but nodded. They spared a bit more before Neji called it a day at 4:30. Kuma shuffled along beside him once they started walking, head down and biting her lip. Neji said nothing as she led the way to her home.

Neji knew there were three main housing districts in Konoha: the rich, the middle, and the poor. Naruto had lived in one of the worst areas before he started making decent money from missions. Shikamaru lived in a good area of town, not the ritzy section but not the bad area of town.

Neji said nothing as they strode towards one of the worst sections of town. The buildings were in need of repair, sometimes there would be no hot water, the rooms were small, there would be outbreaks of vermin and bugs, but the rent was cheap. When a person had to choose between having a roof over their head or food they normally moved to this area of town so they did not starve.

Some of the street lamps did not have covers and there were shutters hanging by threads on some homes. A few children played with a depleted ball. Neji followed Kuma up to a home with crooked front steps, a door in need of new paint, and a piece of plywood over one front window.

The small bit of lawn in front of the place was home to dried, overlong grass. There were no flowers in the flower holders hanging off the windows. The other window was cracked and the glass dirty. Lights were on but they did not look bright enough to chase away all the shadows. The blinds that did hang in the one window looked dirty, stained, and ripped.

"So, um, I can drag them in the house," Kuma said.

"I think not," Neji told her.

Kuma frowned but went to the front door with him. She had to jiggle her key to get it to open the door and Neji stepped in after her. The front hall was dim, the floor boards cracked and coming up in some places.

Neji followed Kuma down the hallway and saw a kitchen to the left. The tiles were stained yellow, cupboards were hanging by a corner, the fridge did not sound healthy, and the stove was dirty. The kitchen table was home to scars, chips, and four miss-matched chairs in need of repair. There was a bucket under the sink to catch water dripping from the pipes.

To the right was a sitting room with a beat up couch, a reclining chair in deep red with patches, a scarred coffee table and a television so old Neji figured it belonged in a museum. Sitting on the couch was an older woman with graying auburn hair and bright violet eyes. Her eyes were wide and she hid her hands under what looked like an uncomfortable, stained blanket.

A girl, no older than seven, with auburn hair and green eyes gaped at Neji. She was slender, petite as was Kuma's mother. All three women shared the same full, heart-shaped lips, long nose, and small forehead.

"Hello, I am Hyuuga Neji, Kuma's sensei. These are part of her training and she could not carry them home by herself. My apologies for intruding uninvited and without notice," Neji said.

He bowed slightly and the two nodded. The little girl made sure her mother's blanket was over her hands before coming to stand in front of Neji. She bowed lower then smiled at him, the same kind of crooked grin Kuma had. Kuma kept looking towards the floor with sagged shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you Neji-sama. Would you like some tea?" the little girl, Sako, yes, that was her name, asked.

"It's okay, Sako, Neji-sensei can't stay long," Kuma said before Neji could speak.

Neji wanted to say he _could_ stick around for a bit but decided not to. It seemed Kuma was embarrassed enough. Neji offered the younger version (minus the eye color) of Kuma a smile.

"Thank you anyway. Well, I will drop these off in Kuma's room and take my leave. It was a pleasure meeting you," Neji said.

Sako and the mother nodded. Neji followed Kuma further down the hallway. The bathroom was on the left, like the kitchen. In here was another bucket under the sink where water collected. The tub was small and it looked like even the showerhead leaked. The floor had not been washed properly in some time and even the toilet looked dingy.

To the right were two closed doors, one likely leading into a storage closet and the other to the mother's bedroom. The final door was straight ahead at the end of the hallway and Kuma had to put her weight into the screen to get it to move. Neji stared around the room and tried to keep the frown off his face.

The room was twelve by twelve but there were two single sized beds with faded sheets to his left and right. A single nightstand stood beside both beds home to lamps with no shades, alarm clocks, and crooked drawers. The nightstand had folded paper under the leg to keep it steady. There was one dresser under the window home to more broken drawers, cracks, chips, and scratches. A top the dresser were hair supplies and some bits of jewellery. The window had curtains that had been white with yellow flowers at some point but the white had stained yellow in places and the flowers faded.

The floor was wood but some pieces were missing. The area rug had been white at some point but had gone dingy over time. It was also a thick shag rug that looked like it was matted in some places. Akamaru had better fur after a day than the rug. Kuma gestured to the bed on the left and Neji sat the weights down at the foot of it.

"Kuma," Neji said.

"You don't have to say anything," Kuma told him.

Neji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Kuma would not meet his eyes and looked like she either wanted to break something (there was nothing she could break in the room) or she wanted to cry. Neji bent to her level and pulled her in for a hug.

"You know you can tell me anything, correct?" Neji said in her ear.

He felt wetness on his neck and rubbed Kuma's back. She clung to him like a life-line, hands tangled in his hair and clutching the leather of his vest so hard he could feel the pain of it on his back. Neji did not care. She cried quietly, likely used to doing so because she shared a room with her sister and wanted to be strong for her younger sibling.

"I mean it, Kuma. I will not judge you and will do whatever I can to help you. All you have to do is tell me," Neji said.

She sniffled. She also stiffened and made to pull away but Neji held her still and hushed her.

"It is not out of pity I say this if that is what you are thinking. You are my student and I've grown attached to you this past month," Neji said.

Kuma started crying again, her sobs becoming a bit louder but not loud enough to carry down the hallway. Neji held her close and closed his eyes. Gods how he wished he could take her, her sister, and her mother out of this pit and into a better home. It would show extreme favoritism though and Kuma would not want him to do such a thing.

It took several moments for Kuma to get a hold of her tears. She drew back and Neji let her. He said nothing while she rubbed her eyes and used her hands to wipe away the tear streaks on her cheeks. She sniffled again and gave him a little smile.

Neji returned the gesture and stood to his full height. He placed a hand on her shoulder and was about to speak but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Neji scowled, eyes narrowing, and turned his head.

Coming towards Kuma's open door was a large man, over six feet in height with broad shoulders, a hanging stomach, thick arms, massive legs, and thinning auburn hair. The man's nose was red and Neji could _smell_ the sake from five feet away. The white shirt the man wore was stained, the dark pants dusty with frayed hems. His feet were bare, slapping against the floor as he came to stand in the threshold of Kuma's door.

Neji felt Kuma stiffen under his hand but did not turn fully. The advantage to wearing his hitai-ate on his leg was no one could see it until he turned around to face them. Neji kept his back to the man, glaring over his right shoulder. The man scowled, green eyes narrowing.

"Who the Hell are you?" the man asked.

"Hyuuga Neji, Kuma's sensei," Neji replied and turned.

He intentionally blocked Kuma from the man's view with his body and stood to his full height. Neji tensed then relaxed his left thigh muscle so the little light in the room would reflect off the metal of his hitai-ate. The man's eyes flicked to the symbol and his eyes widened.

"I was dropping off something for her training and was about to leave. I assume you are her father?" Neji questioned.

The man nodded. Neji kept his arms at his sides. He knew showing any form of aggression like crossing his arms over his chest would anger the man. Neji _would not_ lose his status or be given a suspension for attacking a civilian. Even if Kuma's father attacked first it would be no excuse.

"You're the one making her get up at three every morning," Kuma's father said.

"I am. Your daughter is a Shinobi of Konoha and has to be trained as such. My method of training includes long days with early mornings and I make no apology for that as it has had great success in the past," Neji said.

Kuma's father scowled but nodded. He licked thin lips and scratched at his bulging stomach. His eyes scanned over Neji's form but Neji did not flinch. He did raise his chin a quarter of an inch and glared at Kuma's father. Kuma's father snarled but did not dare raise a hand.

"I'll walk you out," he said.

Neji inclined his head in agreement. He gave a nod to Kuma who nodded back with furrowed eyebrows. Neji hated to walk away from _his_ genin but had no choice. Neji inclined his head to Sako and Kuma's mother but they weren't looking at him.

They made it to the front door and Kuma's father opened it. Neji stepped by him but before the man could think Neji grabbed him by the collar of his dirty shirt and pushed him against the wall, activating Byakugan as he went. The man gaped in fear as Neji came within a few inches of his face.

"You hurt _one hair_ on her, Sako, or their mother's head and I _will_ end you. Understood?" Neji questioned in a deadly whisper.

He smelled the urine before hearing it hit the floor. Kuma's father gulped but nodded. Neji let him go and stepped back, glad not to have gotten any of the man's urine on him.

"Trust me, I _will_ know," Neji said.

The man nodded again, fear never leaving his eyes. Neji could almost _smell_ it (not including the urine) and he was not an Inuzuka. Neji nodded, deactivated his Byakugan and strode out the door.

"Have a nice evening and tell Kuma I will meet her in the training fields at half after nine hundred hours tomorrow," Neji said.

Again Kuma's father nodded. Neji stepped onto the street without looking back. He walked a few blocks away before ducking into an alleyway and activating Byakugan. Neji watched as Kuma's father did as he was told. Kuma nodded and breathed a sigh of relief when the man left her room. Neji tracked her father to the kitchen where he grabbed bills out of a jar before leaving. Neji hated to do it but he followed the man to a depleted bar. Neji scowled before jumping rooftops to head home.

He had known Kuma had it bad but had not assumed it would be this horrible. Something had happened to her mother to prevent the woman from working which was why Sako stayed home. Kuma likely became a shinobi so she would be able to get some money from missions. The father worked but likely drank his earnings every night. Neji sighed. Something would give in that household soon. Neji hoped he would be able to pull Kuma, her sister, and her mother out safely.

* * *

Kuma had not been her vibrate self the next day of training. Neji did not ask her why but even despite whatever feelings Kuma had about Neji coming to her home she trained hard. Neji treated her to more ramen and she ate like a normal person instead of like Naruto had when he was younger. Teuchi noticed Kuma's pace, unlike her, and frowned but said nothing.

Neji let her go at four and she had nodded in thanks. He reminded her about their first mission the next day (today) and that she was still expected to come for their normal time. She had given him a small smile but nothing more.

Kuma's unenthusiastic behavior was why Neji had picked at his dinner that night and not slept well. He had woken up early, fiddled with breakfast but made it out to the training field by a few minutes before four. Neji settled in front of the middle post, leaning back against it and closing his eyes. He focused on his breathing and easily sunk into a meditative state.

Neji sensed someone coming but knew it was Kuma. Kuma, Tora, and Akino's chakra had become common to him. Neji said nothing as Kuma approached. He did sense her standing in front of him for a few moments before she flipped onto her hands and starting doing handstand push ups.

Neji kept meditating, listening as Kuma continued her workout. She moved onto squats once completing a hundred handstand push ups. After her hundred squats she began kicking at the right post. He sensed Tora's chakra at quarter to five and she began practicing her aim using the left post. Akino arrived two minutes before five and Neji let out a final exhale before opening his eyes.

All three looked at him as Neji got to his feet. He ran a hand through his hair to fix it and offered the three a smile. Tora returned it happily, Akino yawned at him, and Kuma shuffled on her feet with a little grin on her face.

"First off we are going to do some basic training. Akino, do your speed drills, Tora, keep on aim, Kuma, chakra control. You all have an hour. After that we will spar, break at 11:30 then take some time for lunch. Then we will go to the mission room to see what they have," Neji said.

Tora nodded happily. Akino sighed but fell into his speed drills. Kuma ran to the outer edges of the training field and Neji followed.

She picked the same tree she had been using for a month and Neji looked up it with a smile. The tree itself was a hundred feet tall. Kuma had started barely able to climb up ten feet but had gotten up to thirty feet on Friday. Kuma took a huge breath, concentrated then took off towards the tree.

She began to run up it, kunai in one hand and Neji watched. She got to thirty feet and one step past Friday's mark before she began to fall. Even so she was able to make a slash in the bark before tucking and rolling so she did not hurt herself. Neji gave her a smile and she grinned. She kept going and Neji watched.

She could not make it far past her new mark but Neji did not mind. The first branch of the tree was thirty-five feet overhead. As soon as Kuma could reach this height, Neji would see if she could hang upside down. The hours passed and soon everyone sparred in their normal groups. Kuma employed the moves Neji had taught her and he grinned.

"For the last half hour I want you to practice spinning on your hands," Neji told her at eleven.

Kuma nodded and flipped onto her hands before sinking into a spin. Neji turned to watch as Akino and Tora sparred. In the month (and few days now) the two had begun to spar with each other both had improved. Akino had sped up by about thirty percent and struck out more. Tora's stances were more relaxed and she had flow to her movements.

Neji also noticed Tora's stamina improved and she could take a hit. Akino started to pay attention to his surroundings. His footwork had gotten even better and he had more confidence in his strikes. Neji could not help but grin.

His students were improving greatly and they seemed to like him. Today they would complete their first successful mission. Neji waited till exactly 11:30 before calling for lunch. All three settled with him in front of the posts.

As typical, Akino's bento box was plentiful and fancy. Tora's was full of maki rolls. Kuma had white rice topped with some string beans and not enough of it for the work out she had this morning. Neji had white rice, fried egg, two small pieces of salted salmon, snow-peas, broccoli flowerets, herring soba, and some cherry tomatoes.

Neji ate quietly as his students devoured their lunches. Kuma finished before them all then began picking at the grass around her feet. Akino yawned heavily then threw her his bag of cheese, crackers, and fruits he normally had for break. She caught it expertly and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't want it and we probably won't have a break after the mission. Might as well not have it go to waste," Akino said.

Neji kept his smile back and saw Kuma looked to him. He shrugged. Kuma ate the bag of healthy food with a flourish. Perhaps Akino was smarter than anyone had given him credit for. Tora gave Kuma her bag of snacks as well and Kuma thanked her. Tora waved her off as if it was not a problem.

Once they had finished eating, they relaxed. Kuma began twitching a few minutes after twelve hundred hours so Neji told his students to pack up and follow him. The walk to the Hokage Tower did not take them as long as Neji expected. They stood in the mission room a little after thirteen hundred hours.

Shiranui Genma sat at the desk with Namiashi Raidou. On the right wall of the large, airy room was a board full of missing shinobi and shinobi in the Bingo book. On the left was a wall full of D-Rank missions. Neji strode to this wall with his team but spotted Genma look up. The man smiled and his senbon needled pointed upwards.

"Hey Neji, how's sensei life treating you?" Genma asked.

Neji glanced over to him to see Raidou had looked up and to see what was going on. Raidou grinned.

"I like it," Neji said.

Genma rolled his eyes. Raidou smirked.

"It is a nice change and really, I should have done it sooner," Neji continued.

Genma smirked then started studying Neji's students. Kuma openly stared at him. Tora was biting her lip with a little flush on her cheeks. Akino had his typical bored expression and slouch going on.

Neji went back to the board. Neji knew Kuma would not do well with a weeding mission but did see a mission which would work for his team. It seemed a dog had gotten away from its owner and needed to be found. Neji took the mission off the board. He noticed all three of his students looked up at him.

Neji strode over to Genma whose eyes did not leave Neji's navel ring until Neji stood in front of the table. Genma's eyes dropped to the mission Neji placed down then met Neji's. A smile came to his face.

"At least it's not that stupid cat," Genma said.

Neji chuckled as he was given the thin file. It was odd to have a file with a piece of paper for details and a single image. Neji was used to getting files with multiple images, reams of paper, and other information needed to take on a powerful shinobi. It hit him he would not be _on_ this mission and Neji wanted to laugh.

"Your cousin's team has that mission and frankly, I'm surprised they're not back yet. They left at oh-eight hundred," Genma said.

That was unusual, especially since Hanabi-sama's Byakugan was almost as strong as Neji's. Then again, Hanabi-sama could not see in color so looking for a single cat that looked like any other cat in all black and whites would be difficult. Hanabi-sama was likely leading her team on a wild goose chase.

Neji accepted the radio transmitters and saw Kuma's eyes go wide and a grin come to her face at the sight of them. She had possibly though the mission would be a bit tougher. Neji hated to disappoint the girl but thanked Genma before walking outside of the mission room with his team. He walked into a smaller room to de-brief.

"All right, Tonto the dog has gone missing," Neji said.

"We're looking for a _dog?_ " Akino asked.

Neji looked at all three who were pouting.

"Again, you three are genin. These are the kinds of missions you will be getting until I think you're capable of a C-rank. Now, this is what Tonto looks like," Neji said.

He showed them the picture. The three studied it for a few moments and Tora took it for safe-keeping.

"You are to find him and bring him back to the mission room where his owner will be called for pick up," Neji said.

"You're not helping?" Tora questioned.

Neji shook his head in the negative and they gaped. Neji smirked.

"The owner, Genko, is giving a 5000 ryo reward for the safe return of Tonto. You will each get 1667 ryo once Tonto is returned safely," Neji said.

He saw Kuma's eyes light up. This one mission might enable her to feed her family decently for a week. Neji let out a breath and tried not to think about it.

"Tora, you will be in charge. I will be observing but not helping," Neji said.

The three nodded. Neji handed them a collar and a leash. He explained and helped them put on the radio transmitters then walked with them outside. Tora said they would check the parks first and the three took off. Neji kept back three hundred yards with Byakugan activated. The trio made it to the parks quickly and began searching through play sets, trees, and sandboxes for Tonto.

Neji watched as his students moved to another playing area with no luck. They went towards the Inuzuka compound and Neji grinned. Two hours after getting the mission they had found Tonto.

The dog was medium sized and said to be friendly. Tora gulped at the dog but Akino rolled his eyes and stepped forward, offering his hand and calling Tonto's name. Tonto happily trotted over to Akino who easily collared and leashed the dog. Neji jumped the few rooftops between him and his students before landing behind them easily.

"Good work," Neji said.

The three beamed. Neji walked with them back to the Mission Room with Tonto trotting happily beside. They entered at 3:45PM and Neji raised his eyebrows when he spotted Hanabi-sama with the Inuzuka and the Aburame. All three were scratched up, hair messy, outfits ripped and torn. Hanabi-sama held the cat between her hands at arm's length. She looked exhausted.

"Oh my poor Nora!"

This was coming from a heavily made up woman in a bright purple dress. The woman grabbed the flailing cat and began hugging it to her chest. She thanked the three exhausted genin profusely, going so far as to pet Hanabi-sama on the head (Hanabi-sama glared) before walking off.

"Tonto!"

Genko was an average man of middle age. Tonto got out of Akino's grip to jump on his owner who laughed as the dog started licking his face. Neji caught Hanabi-sama look towards him and kept down his smirk. Hanabi-sama's jonin-in-charge gaped.

"Thank you all so much! I don't know how he got out but I'll definitely be keeping a better eye on him," Genko said.

"You're welcome," Kuma said.

"Our pleasure," Tora added.

Akino said nothing as Genko replaced the standard Konoha issue collar and leash, handed it back to Genma then replaced it with his own before leading Tonto out. Neji saw Hanabi-sama and her team were getting their payment so waited with his students behind them, trying not to laugh. Hanabi-sama and her team stepped aside and Neji strode towards Genma with his students.

"There you go guys, 1667 ryo a piece, good job," Genma said.

Kuma's jaw dropped as she was handed her ryo. Akino tucked his into a pocket without bothering to look at it as did Tora. Kuma thanked Genma with a bow and a shout. He grinned at her.

"Neji-niisan?"

Neji turned to see Hanabi-sama had not left with her team as Neji had expected. In fact, her jonin-in-charge stood by the mission board with her teammates. All three looked at her then to Neji. Neji felt Raidou, Genma and his students staring at them as well.

"Yes Hanabi-sama?" Neji returned.

"Will you be able to train with me tonight?" Hanabi-sama asked.

At this the jonin-in-charge scowled. Kuma pouted. Genma and Raidou frowned but said nothing. Hanabi-sama's teammates didn't look impressed either and Neji hated the position his younger cousin had put him into.

"You are not training with your team?" Neji questioned.

Hanabi-sama frowned. She did not look at her teammates though.

"I need help with the Gentle Fist techniques," Hanabi-sama replied.

Neji blinked once. Normally Hiashi-sama trained Hanabi-sama and Hiashi-sama was not going to be out of the compound as far as Neji knew. Neji wondered if Hanabi-sama was doing this because she needed help or because she wanted to annoy her jonin-in-charge. Still, damn her and asking in a public place in front of her teammates and Neji's students.

"We're training together once we find a mission for tomorrow morning," Hanabi-sama's jonin-in-charge said.

Hanabi-sama scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Neji offered her a shrug before walking out with his students. It seemed Hanabi-sama was not getting along with her teammates or jonin-in-charge but the last thing Hyuuga (especially Main House members) did was complain. Neji knew Hanabi-sama did not need _that_ much help with her Gentle Fist technique.

He left the Hokage tower with his students and they came to a stop in front of the stairs but out of the way. Neji saw Kuma was still staring at the ryo in her hands as if it would run away on her. Akino watched Neji but Tora gave Kuma a confused look.

"That is it for today," Neji said.

This brought Kuma's eyes to his and she blinked. She finally tucked the ryo away in the pocket of her short shorts but kept a hand on the pocket. Tora looked away from Kuma and waited with wide eyes. Akino let out a breath.

"Good job today, all of you. We will meet at the same time tomorrow and same regime as today. If we do not find a mission suitable to what I believe you can handle then we will return to the training field," Neji said.

"Why don't we look for one now?" Kuma asked.

Neji smiled at her, knowing she wanted ( _needed_ ) the money.

"There were twenty teams in your class and we have to give them a chance to get a mission as well. Besides, I would like to stagger missions and full days of training so you three don't start slacking," Neji replied.

Kuma nodded but did not look happy about it. He sent them all off with good-evening wishes and they returned the sentiment. Neji waited until Kuma was out of his normal sight range before activating Byakugan. Hanabi-sama was coming down with her team so he took to the rooftops so she would not follow him.

Neji hid behind a well placed chimney as Hanabi-sama's jonin-in-charge began talking to the team much like Neji had a few moments before. The difference was this jonin-in-charge berated all three, especially the Inuzuka who had been elected to be the team leader. Neji scowled and almost lost Kuma so intent he was on Hanabi-sama.

Neji let out a breath. One problem at a time. Neji followed behind Kuma by four hundred meters, watching as the girl ran home. Again she had to jiggle her key in the lock to get into the home. Her father wasn't home but Kuma did kick off her shoes before running to her mother and sister.

Kuma held out the ryo and Neji saw her mother gasp in awe as Kuma explained completing her first mission. Sako yelled in happiness and hugged her older sister as Kuma talked about going on more missions and getting more money. Her mother moved her hands and Neji gaped, glad he was hiding on a roof.

The woman's hands had been burned from mid-forearm down and healed horribly. Scars decorated the discoloured flesh and her fingers were little more than skin on bones. Her hands were stuck in a half-fist and Neji knew the woman could not fully close or even open her hands. He knew now why the woman could no longer work.

Kuma asked her mother where they could hide the money from her father. Her mother said to put it under a loose floorboard and Kuma nodded. She and her sister ran towards their room and Neji watched as Kuma crawled under her bed and tugged up a floorboard.

There was a box there with a diary, a few trinkets, and a bit of coins. Kuma stashed the ryo in the box before tucking it back into the floor board. Her sister hugged her again. They went back to their mother. Neji felt his eyes tear up as the mother explained they had to be careful with the extra money. If they spent too much the father would get suspicious and might hurt one of them to get his questions answered.

Neji let out a long breath and deactivated his Byakugan. He teleported to the Hyuuga Compound and strode inside. The fact Kuma had been excited about an amount of ryo Neji barely cared about was not lost on him. Hell, Neji hadn't had to spend _any_ of his money over the years. He could buy a home in the upper middle class section of town _and_ furnish it with the money he had saved.

Neji strode into his room and tugged off his shoes. He sat on his bed for several seconds, thinking. He could not speed his students through the ranked missions because Kuma needed the money. It would get them injured or worse. All Neji could do was wait until Kuma finally came to him for help. It would be a long wait.

* * *

Comments and reviews are welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	6. Hanabi-sama's Problem

**Hanabi-sama's Problem**

 **Author's Note:** And MORE original characters in the forms of Hanabi's teammates. This isn't all of them. I'm SORRY. *sweatdrops* Anyway, the only other "important" ones will be two retired shinobi Neji meets in a few more chapters.

More training and now we get to see what happens when Hanabi finally admits to someone her sensei is a jerk. We also get to see just how powerful Kuma's _interesting_ fighting style actually is. ;)

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between characters (mainly male), swearing, and some blood and guts.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe to keep my sanity.

* * *

Neji and his team fell into a routine. Either two or three times a week they would train in the morning then go on an afternoon mission. The days they did not have a mission they did a typical full day of training.

For Akino this meant speed drills, helping Tora with aim, sparring with Tora, strength training (all three did this but with different exercises), and meditation. For Tora it meant aim, sparring with Akino, building up her stamina, and a bit of meditation. For Kuma it was extra exercises in the morning before everyone got there, practicing her taijustu, sparring with Neji, chakra control (she was finally practicing standing upside down on the tree branch), spinning on her hands (one hand occasionally), and mediation.

Neji had added the mediation a week after their first mission explaining it would help them in expanding their chakra reserves and learn to calm down. At the end of every training session he had added a bit of stretches (yoga really) for flexibility. They always ran twenty laps in the morning before moving onto individual training.

Today marked two months since Neji had become a jonin-in-charge. Every day of the last month he had watched Kuma return home to be assured her father did not attack her. Since Kuma had started to get missions, he had watched her store away the extra money, bringing it out for the days her mother and sister went shopping. They went so far as to hide the excess food under Sako's bed. Neji had watched Kuma's mother explain once they had enough money saved they would leave the home and find a nice two bed-room apartment.

Even so Kuma never said a word to him about any of it. Kuma had saved about 15,000 ryo so far. Neji had no idea how much an apartment cost to rent a month. He hoped not much so Kuma, her sister, and her mother could leave their drunkard father. The man was never home at night but Neji had seen him working construction with other men. The man was drunk even on the job and seemed to be in charge.

The days they went on missions were the days Kuma got extra food from her teammates. Two weeks ago Akino had started bringing extra food, saying his mom packed extra but he always gave it to Kuma. Tora had even asked what Kuma's favorite maki roll was a few days ago and had brought her some the day after. Kuma likely suspected her teammates did this because they had assumptions about her situation but she did not retort in any way.

Neji shook his head free from thoughts as he got out of bed. He showered quickly, dried his hair, shaved the bit of stubble on his face then dressed. Hanabi-sama was up when he went into the main dining hall and he blinked at her. It was 4:15 in the morning. She had _never_ been up this early.

Neji said a quiet good-morning and she returned it. There were bags under her eyes and her skin was paler than normal. Her long hair was tied back in a simple tail instead of the semi-elaborate design she normally employed with its white bow for the back and two pink ones. She was picking at her food as well.

"Do you have an early mission, Hanabi-sama?" Neji questioned.

Hanabi-sama sighed and shook her head. Neji thanked the serving woman for his meal and began eating.

"You could not sleep then?" Neji asked.

Hanabi-sama looked up at him with narrowed eyes but he did not take the question back or apologize for asking. Neji met her gaze and she sighed. Neji waited as she looked around the room, even going so far as to activate Byakugan to make sure no one was near. Satisfied, she nodded and gave him a lingering stare.

"Is it possible to switch jonin-in-charge?" Hanabi-sama enquired.

Neji kept his scowl back but knew Hanabi-sama could tell he was upset. It was in the way her eyebrows raised slightly and she licked her lips.

"I do not know, why?" Neji returned.

Hanabi-sama sighed and shook her head. She gazed at her food for a moment before meeting Neji's eyes again.

"My teammates and I aren't learning anything with Jokin. Shigo and Yori keep trying to practice with their clan techniques like me but Jokin says we must learn to rely on non-kekkei genkai techniques as well. He won't let us use our kekkei genkai when we're doing search and rescue missions. How are we supposed to be a search and rescue team without using the reasons we were teamed up in the first place?"

Neji took a deep breath and let it out slowly so he did not get up and start pacing angrily. It made sense for Jokin (Neji had noticed Hanabi-sama had _not_ called the man sensei) to attempt to teach the three not to use their special techniques but there was little point to it. The Inuzuka sense of smell was a natural thing that could not be turned off. Even without shoving extra chakra to their noses the Inuzuka had the sense of smell of blood-hounds.

It was the same with the Aburame insects. The bugs were a natural occurrence which happened when the child was born. They got their hive and began training with them. Hanabi-sama's Byakugan was the same. Even if she did not activate it, she (or any other Hyuuga) would never need glasses and always have slightly sharper vision than any other shinobi.

"Shigo, Yori, and I train on the weekends with methods Hinata-neesan advised me about when she knew I was paired similarly to her. That can only go so far though," Hanabi-sama said.

Neji frowned. He sat back in his seat and tapped his chopsticks lightly on the plate in front of him, thinking. There were few jonin left to take over instruction for a new sensor team. Kurenai would not be willing to come out of retirement until her daughter was a genin.

"We can speak to the Hokage later, together but perhaps you and your teammates should also talk to your respective clan leaders. Tsunade-sama will be more inclined to listen if Hiashi-sama, Shibi-sama, and Tsume-sama are there as well," Neji told her.

Hanabi-sama smiled, softly but it was there. Neji let out a little breath of relief and went back to his meal. He paused after a moment and they met eyes.

"So you, Shigo, and Yori are going to be training? Neji questioned.

Hanabi-sama nodded.

"Until oh-nine hundred hours," Hanabi-sama said.

Neji considered. Jokin did not even meet with his students early even knowing Hanabi-sama would be up before seven in the morning to do her own training. It was likely Shigo and Yori were both up in the early hours of the morning as well. Jokin not taking advantage of this was stupid. Neji wondered if it would be crossing the line to invite Hanabi-sama to train with his team but decided to Hell with it.

"What time are you meeting them?" Neji asked.

"Oh-five hundred at training field twenty-one," Hanabi-sama replied.

Neji nodded and finished the last of his meal. He took up the bento box that had been brought out with his breakfast and smiled at her.

"Bring them to field twenty-seven once they are both there. You can train with me and my team until you have to meet with Jokin," Neji said.

Hanabi-sama grinned in a way he had not seen the past two months. Neji had not realized how much he missed her smile until now. She gave him an excited nod and Neji left the room. He would have to tell Kuma this but Neji had a feeling the girl would not mind especially since he planned to pit her against Hanabi-sama.

* * *

Neji smirked when Tora gaped. Hanabi-sama, Shigo, and Yori had run into the field moments before. Kuma greeted the three with a smile and wave but kept up her kicks. Tora had been about to start her aiming exercises but paused holding a senbon needle and biting her lip. Hanabi-sama strode up to the posts as Neji had been meditating against the middle one again and gave Tora a smile.

"Team eight is joining us today," Neji said.

"Oh, okay," Tora said.

Yori was the obvious Inuzuka. The girl was as tall as Hanabi-sama but had wild brown hair down to her middle back tied in two high pigtails at the side of her head. She had the clan markings on her cheeks and dark brown eyes with slits for pupils. Her canines were longer than normal and she had claws. Her pup was black with a white underside and large amber eyes.

Yori wore fitted black shorts that went to her knees with black sandals. A white tee-shirt, also fitted, covered her chest and had the Inuzuka clan symbol in red on it. A black leather vest with many pockets covered the tee shirt.

Shigo, the only male, had messy brown hair and wore round sunglasses over his eyes. He wore black pants that went under his blue sandals, and a long beige coat with a high collar and that finished at his mid-thighs. He currently had his hands in his pockets. He, like Yori, wore his hitai-ate on his forehead. Hanabi-sama wore hers wrapped around her right arm.

Neji sensed chakra and spotted Akino coming towards them. He stopped a few feet further away than normal and regarded the three extra people in the field with them.

"Team eight is joining us for training this morning," Neji said.

Akino nodded. Neji got to his feet and all six stood in front of him. Neji took a little breath and left his arms loose at his sides, thumbs hooked into his belt loops.

"I assume you all know of each other?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah, Kuma was dead last," Yori said with a smirk.

Her pup barked. Kuma glared at the other girl then crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. Neji smirked but said nothing.

"Hanabi-sama, Shigo, and Yori will be training with us until quarter to nine hundred hours," Neji told his students.

"Then you will go into your personalized drills until lunch. After lunch we will go to the mission room," Neji said.

His three nodded. Hanabi-sama and her teammates simply listened. Hanabi-sama likely thought he would spar with her but he was about to surprise the girl.

"I know my team and I know Hanabi-sama-sama," Neji went on. "I have an idea of how you, Shigo, and you, Yori fight. So, for the first little bit we will spar. Kuma, you will face Hanabi-sama, Akino, you against Shigo and Tora, you against Yori and her partner. I will be watching with Byakugan so feel free to take up different areas of the field."

All six gaped at him in wonder. Yori recovered first and shook her head. Her pup barked from the ground beside her.

"You're making the second best in our class fight against dead-last? That won't last long," Yori said.

Kuma scowled but said nothing. Neji smirked.

"I think you _and_ Hanabi-sama will be in for a surprise there," Neji said. "Now, get to it."

They broke off into their pairs and Neji stood in the middle of the three fights. He activated his Byakugan and told them to fight. Kuma launched into a flying spinning kick which almost whapped Hanabi-sama in the head. Hanabi-sama had _barely_ gotten her Byakugan activated.

Neji almost laughed when Hanabi-sama tried to take out a tenketsu on Kuma's raised leg but Hanabi-sama could only gape as Kuma followed through with her kick, landed on the foot and lashed out with her free leg. Hanabi-sama was forced to step back as Kuma kept spinning on the balls of her feet, moving forward with speed Hanabi-sama was not used to seeing in a genin.

Kuma landed on Hanabi-sama's shoulder and again Hanabi-sama tried to disable her but Hanabi-sama was too slow. Kuma launched up, spun in the air and _almost_ kicked Hanabi-sama on the top of the head. Neji noted Shigo and Yori were watching in awe, as were Tora and Akino. Tora and Akino had never formally watched Kuma fight before and Neji winked at them.

Kuma's kick had left a sizable dent in the earth. She had not stuck there long and was now spinning on her hands, launching kicks off both feet while backing Hanabi-sama down the field. Hanabi-sama was able to finally get into a rhythm and began blocking the kicks coming at her but was not quick enough to hit a tenketsu. That and Hanabi-sama winced with every block.

Kuma launched herself into the air from her hands, completely unexpected to Hanabi-sama, and her right leg whacked into Hanabi-sama's rising head. Hanabi-sama fell to the ground, flat on her face, and Kuma smirked as she landed on the Hyuuga heiress' back, knees slamming into the high and low. Neji had to purse his lips to keep from laughing when Kuma grabbed Hanabi-sama's long hair and held a kunai blade to Hanabi-sama's exposed throat.

For several moments, no one spoke. Hanabi-sama's jaw had dropped and her Byakugan had de-activated because of her shock. Tora and Akino stood with wide eyes and mouths, sagged shoulders and utterly stunned. Shigo had lowered his glasses as if disbelieving Hanabi-sama had been beaten so quickly. Yori had fallen over. Kuma finally looked over to them and smiled.

"Was that okay, Neji-sensei?" Kuma asked.

Neji coughed to hide a laugh but nodded.

"That was fine. Go again," Neji replied.

Kuma let go of Hanabi-sama's hair, put away her kunai then front flipped off Hanabi-sama. She came up on her feet in her ready position as Hanabi-sama slowly got to hers. Hanabi-sama wiped dirt from her face with a frown then activated her Byakugan as she sunk into a fighting stance.

"I won't underestimate you this time," Hanabi-sama said.

"Good, maybe it can be more than a warm-up," Kuma returned with a sunny grin.

Neji shook his head at the two before turning his attention to his two other students and Hanabi-sama's two teammates. Yori was attacking Tora now but Tora fought back. Shigo simply raised an arm and bugs began to swarm. Akino frowned but charged ahead, ducking under the bugs and going for a low ankle sweep. Shigo jumped over it but Akino flung a senbon needle towards Shigo, actually hitting the bug-user in the forearm. Neji smiled.

The sparring went on for two full hours. Tora and Yori ended up winning and losing one to each other. Akino lost his first fight but tied in his second fight. Kuma obviously won her first fight but her and Hanabi-sama's second had gone on the full two hours. Neji called for a break at seven hundred hours and all six approached him, exhausted and panting.

"We'll take a short break, ten minutes to cool down and drink," Neji said.

All six went to their canteens and sat. Hanabi-sama and Tora settled gracefully. Kuma folded her legs from her standing position and landed in a lotus position. Akino flopped. Shigo sat slowly while Yori followed Akino's flopping motions. Neji refrained from rolling his eyes as he sat in front of them.

"Shigo, you have to move more while you fight," Neji said. "I know you are part of the Aburame clan but you are an open target if you just stand there. Also, do not be afraid to use your insects to drain chakra. I would also suggest speaking with Shino about the particulars of being on a team with a Hyuuga and an Inuzuka, same to you Yori, speak to Kiba. They will tell you how to change your clan attributes that little bit to work with the Byakugan."

Shigo and Yori nodded. Hanabi-sama smiled beyond her canteen.

"Yori, you use too much chakra during your clan techniques, wearing both you and your partner out," Neji began.

"Maru, her name is Maru," Yori broke in.

"Ah, my apologies, Maru. I should have asked earlier," Neji said.

Yori grinned, showing her elongated canines but shrugged. Maru yipped.

"It's okay. The fact you say partner instead of pet is cool," Yori said.

Neji smiled.

"I know Kiba personally," Neji told her.

She beamed. He would never tell her _how_ personally but Neji did not think that would ever come up.

"Regardless, you have to work on your chakra control. Also, do not rely so much on solider pills. You and your clan are blessed with unnatural stamina and you should use it naturally instead of artificially enhancing it, especially during sparring."

Yori nodded. Hanabi-sama sat a bit straighter when Neji looked to her. The other five took in a breath, waiting.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji said.

She stiffened further but kept the neutral expression on her face. Neji kept back his smile.

"You need to learn _never_ to underestimate your opponents," Neji said.

Kuma started giggling but Hanabi-sama smiled. She nodded. Neji was about to stun her and the other four.

"So you know, Kuma is using leg weights, thirty pounds now so she was not even moving at her full speed," Neji said.

Kuma beamed as Tora gasped. Akino gaped. Yori fell backwards. Shigo lowered his glasses again and Hanabi-sama stared, eyes wide and lips parted.

"Akino, good footwork as normal and excellent strategizing. You were paying attention to your surroundings a lot more today which is wonderful to see. You still held back a few hits that could have won you that first match," Neji said.

Shigo turned his gaze to Akino who flushed. Neji turned his attention to Tora who sat up straighter.

"Tora, good job and great use of jutsu but you did hesitate when Yori gave you the finishing blow in the second match. Don't over-think, just act," Neji told her.

Tora blushed and nodded. Kuma bit her lip when he looked to her.

"Kuma, excellent footwork,"

This got a chuckle from all of them. Kuma beamed.

"Wonderful flow from one move to the next. The ability to put a Hyuuga on the ropes like that is rare,"

Hanabi-sama pouted. Kuma keep grinning. Neji wanted to hug her but refrained. Hanabi-sama would get jealous.

"Good recoveries as well, but I did notice you started to get dizzy during one of your hand-spins. Two of your kicks missed Hanabi-sama afterwards and she was almost able to take you down with one strike. It is good to know your limits and try to surpass them but be careful about when and where you do it. In training, it's fine and expected. If Hanabi-sama was an actual enemy that could have cost a mission and potentially your life," Neji said.

Kuma nodded with the smile still in place. Neji looked to them all with a small grin.

"That last bit goes for _all_ of you, not just Kuma. If you are ever in a battle against a much stronger opponent and have no back-up, yes, you can try to fight your hardest and attempt to surpass your limitations. But be _wise_ about when you try to surpass your limits and how. If you do not work it well into the current battle or cannot surpass yourself then you might die but again, surpassing my limits during battle is how I survived fighting many, many shinobi over the years."

Neji tried not to think of his fight with Kidomaru where he stupidly continued on fighting after being critically injured multiple times. He had almost _died_ on that mission to save a deserter who he mistrusted to this day. It did not matter Sasuke had "repented" and left Orochimaru's side. The bastard had left Konoha and almost got five of the Konoha Eleven (twelve with the prick) _killed_ doing it.

And yes, Sasuke had helped reform Orochimaru and most of the snake-asshole's Sound Nin. The Sound Village was still hostile though even after all these years. Neji hated seeing Kabuto walking around the village as if he was damned well welcome. The snake-bastard living near the Hyuuga compound did not make Neji feel any better either.

It didn't matter a Hyuuga constantly watched the snake with Byakugan (literally around the clock, every day, no exceptions, and _not_ under the order of the Hokage) Neji still hated and mistrusted the man. Hell, Orochimaru was the reason the Third Hokage had died. It was why Orochimaru did not leave his home often. The glares and snarls sent his way was not worth it.

"Neji-sensei?"

It was Tora who brought him out of his thoughts. Neji shook his head and offered the six a grin.

"Limits are best broken in training like this," Neji said.

The six nodded in agreement. Neji let out a little breath and got to his feet. All six stood, Kuma jumping up using her hands which made Hanabi-sama stare at the girl in wonder. Neji wanted to laugh at Hanabi-sama's stunned face and knew the girl would be asking him questions about Kuma tonight.

"All right: Kuma with Yori and Maru, Hanabi-sama with Akino, and Tora with Shigo," Neji said.

They took off in their pairs and began sparring. As expected, Akino had a tough time keeping up with Hanabi-sama. He kept having to duck or back up to get out of her chakra laced hands. Hanabi-sama was aiming for tenketsu with every hit but the ones which did smack into Akino missed as Akino was able to dodge _just_ enough to avoid having his chakra disabled.

Hanabi-sama looked stunned (to Neji anyway, anyone who didn't know her would not notice) but Akino kept a neutral expression on his face as he moved. Finally he got an opening and he used it, slamming a fist into Hanabi-sama's mid-section. She flew back a few feet, fell on her ass, but flung her body back, and made it to her feet in a Kuma-esque kind of move.

Akino's fist landed where she had fallen and left a hole in the ground, complete with the cracks coming from it and a cloud of dust. Hanabi-sama's eyes widened and her lips parted a centimeter. She went in for an attack but again Akino proved to be difficult to hit.

Neji watched as Kuma easily repelled many of Yori and Maru's attacks. She did struggle with it as there were two of them and Fang over Fang was not something someone simply shifted away from. Yori and Maru moved a lot more than Hanabi-sama and Kuma was seeing how different close combat was to mid and long range combat.

Tora was doing well to avoid Shigo's bugs. She had not landed a hit yet but neither had Shigo. Neji watched all three battles, looking for weaknesses in all six. So intent he was on tracking the three battles he did not notice another person coming towards him until said person was ten yards away.

Instantly Neji's eyes went to the sky and he saw it was _after_ nine, almost ten. The man coming towards him now was a jonin, judging by the standard issue jonin outfit: green flank vest with deep blue pants, and a plain deep blue shirt. Bandages wrapped around his ankles but Jokin had not adorned his standard attire with anything that would set him apart from any other jonin.

Jokin wore his hitai-ate in its proper place on his forehead and even this was standard issue. The man's hair was dark brown with a few red highlights and he had a goatee. His eyes were brown and Neji thought the man had a rather average face.

"Hyuuga Neji," Jokin called out from five yards.

All six genin stopped. Hanabi-sama, Shigo, and Yori gaped. Yori gulped while Maru cowered behind Yori. The pup's tail was between her legs. Shigo stood stock still but Neji saw his bugs were agitated. Hanabi-sama glared with her Byakugan activated and crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl.

Neji half turned to look at Jokin over his left shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the man. Jokin stopped one yard away. Kuma, Akino, and Tora all stood in relaxed positions but Neji could see their shoulders were tensed. Kuma was jittery and Tora bit her lip. Akino's eyes were narrowed as well and his frown was deeper.

"You may be one of the youngest jonin in years but that does _not_ give you the right to train _two_ genin teams," Jokin told him.

Neji raised an eyebrow and did not bother to de-activate his Byakugan. He nodded but gestured for all six to come towards him. Jokin waited while Neji's team lined up to Neji's right while Hanabi-sama, Shigo, and Yori (holding Maru now) lined up to Neji's left.

"It had come to my attention you are not allowing your students to be the search and rescue team they were meant to be. You tell them _not_ to use their natural attributes, skills they cannot repress, but instead train them in things they will not need. You are setting them up for failure which is why Hanabi-sama spoke with me this morning. She is concerned about your method of training and once Hiashi-sama hears about this then he will be troubled about it as well," Neji said smoothly.

Jokin's teeth gritted together but Neji did not move. The man would be foolish if he decided to go against the Hyuuga clan. Jokin did look to Hanabi-sama who defiantly kept her chin raised and the scowl in place.

"You _do_ remember Hanabi-sama is the Hyuuga heiress and must be trained to the best of the _Hyuuga_ clan's capabilities, correct? You _do_ know you have an Inuzuka in your genin team who cannot shut off her nose and _is supposed to_ use it in all her battles? You _do_ realize your Aburame cannot simply _ignore_ his hive as if it does not exist? Or am I giving you too much credit?" Neji questioned.

This had not been a wise line of questioning and Neji should not have taunted the man. He would not regret it later. Jokin snarled and lashed out with a punch. Neji turned fluidly and easily disabled two tenketsu points in Jokin's oncoming arm. Jokin gaped as Neji shifted to kick the man in the chin without chakra. Jokin stumbled backwards a few feet but did not come in again.

"The Hokage will hear about this," Jokin said with a growl.

He disappeared. Neji scowled. He turned to the six genin who looked up at him with various worried expressions. Tora would bite her lip right off if she wasn't careful.

"Hanabi-sama, Shigo, and Yori: go find your respective clan heads and get them to go to the Hokage tower in about half an hour. Do explain the situation in full: Jokin not training you properly, me taking you in this morning, Jokin getting annoyed and yes, me retaliating to his annoyance."

The three took off. Neji did not wait to watch them go. He did spot a bug take the lead though and almost laughed.

"You three will work on your individual training drills: Kuma on chakra control, Tora on aim, and Akino on speed and work on it for an hour. If I am not back by then, take half an hour to discuss what you learned fighting against your opponents today. If I am still not back by then work on your strength exercises for half an hour to an hour. Take lunch at our normal time and if I am still not back after lunch then meditate for half an hour. If I'm _still_ not back: Akino and Tora will spar. Kuma, you will work on your spinning. I should be back well before lunch though. Understood?"

The three nodded. Neji returned the gesture and made the hand signs to transport himself. Neji went to the Hyuuga Compound first and knew Hanabi-sama would not be back yet. It did not take Neji long to find Hiashi-sama in his office and he knocked while de-activating Byakugan. Hiashi-sama let him in. This would be a complicated afternoon.

* * *

Neji let out a breath as he stood in front of Tsunade-sama. He had explained everything to Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama had confirmed it once she arrived. They (with Hinata-sama) had gone straight to the Hokage where Jokin was talking about what Neji had done in an exaggerated manner. Five minutes after Neji had arrived with Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama, Tsume-sama, Kiba, Hana, and Yori had arrived.

"This prick has been telling Yori _not_ to use her nose or clan-jutsu in training," Tsume-sama said.

Her eyes were narrowed, elongated fangs visible over her snarl, and one hand was clenched in a fist as she gestured wildly to Jokin with her other hand. Kiba, Hana, Akamaru, the Three Haimaru Brothers, and Kuromaru were growling. Yori hid behind Kiba with Maru trembling in her arms.

"He's trying to teach her some kind of taijustu _he_ thinks is special but won't work with the Inuzuka clan ways," Tsume-sama went on.

"He is doing the same with my daughter," Hiashi-sama broke in.

Hiashi-sama's Byakugan had inadvertently activated and he had a scowl on his face. Jokin had gone pale, sweat decorated his brow, and he was trembling. His eyes were wide and he kept licking his lips. Neji said nothing but did keep a hand on Hanabi-sama's shoulder. The girl kept her expression fairly blank but a little smirk came through regardless.

"And my nephew,"

Everyone turned at the new voice to see Shibi-sama stride in with Shino and Shigo on his heels. The buzz of kikaichu was strong in the room as the three Aburame entered and stood beside Hiashi-sama's other flank. Tsunade-sama raised an eyebrow as both Sakura and Shizune watched carefully.

"So Hanabi-sama suggested they go train with Neji's team today," Tsume-sama went on. "And Yori told me it's been _the best_ training session she's had since she became a genin and it's only lasted four damned hours!"

Tsunade-sama's eyebrow began twitching but she kept her hands clenched in front of her face. Sakura and Shizune exchanged a look but said nothing. Sakura did start nibbling on her lip though and Tsunade-sama had started to get the vein in her forehead that throbbed when she was pissed. Neji bit the inside of his lip to keep from chuckling.

"Hanabi told me she has been sneaking out early or staying well after training is done so she and her teammates can try to get proper training in," Hiashi-sama said. "She asked her sister Hinata for tips on how to train with an Aburame and an Inuzuka efficiently."

Tsunade-sama's lips went into a thin line and her hands began tightening. Her vein began to throb. Neji said nothing but looked to Jokin who could tell Tsunade-sama was getting pissed. Neji saw Shibi stepped forward.

"Shigo said he wants to be trained by Neji though I doubt we could give him two teams as good as he is," Shibi-sama said.

Tsunade-sama's fist made her desk tremble and some papers fall off. She did not get to her feet. Yet.

"Neji," Tsunade-sama said.

"Yes, ma'am?" Neji questioned.

Tsunade kept both her hands flat on her desk, eyebrow twitching and vein throbbing. One wrong word would send her into a proper rage. Neji would toss Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama behind him if it came to that.

"Did Hanabi tell you Jokin wasn't training her properly?" Tsunade-sama asked.

Neji inclined his head in the affirmative position. Tsunade-sama frowned.

"Did you suggest her and her teammates to train with you until she had to meet Jokin?"

Neji nodded again. Tsunade-sama let out a breath.

"You did sparring sessions with your students and Jokin's?"

He gave her another nod. She let out long breath and rubbed her forehead.

"Jokin attacked you and you defended?"

Neji took a breath and let it out slowly. Tsunade-sama was about to get angry. Neji tensed and prepared for the storm as best he could.

"He attempted to punch me so I disabled two tenketsu in his arm then kicked him in the face. Hanabi-sama asked me this morning if she could switch jonin-in-charge. That is what made me take her into my training session this morning," Neji said.

Tsunade-sama let out a shout and Neji ducked, bringing Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama with him. The chair Tsunade-sama sat on went flying through the door behind everyone and went right through the wall across the hallway. Everyone else had ducked or brought a genin who could not duck with them. Kiba had pushed Yori down and Maru had urinated on the floor. Shino pushed Shigo down. Jokin was twitching, pale, and covered in sweat.

Tsunade-sama panted, eyes flaming in anger, vein twitching, and one fist (complete with another vein) raised in front of her face also shaking in anger. Neji got to his feet slowly and allowed his cousins to stand.

"Neji: good job. You became a jonin so young for _damned_ good reason. Hanabi, Shigo, and Yori: you will be training with Neji until we get you a new jonin-in-charge. Hiashi, Shibi, and Tsume: I apologize for Jokin's behavior."

Neji inclined his head. Tsume-sama snorted but nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. Hiashi-sama bowed low in thanks. Shibi nodded. Hanabi-sama, Shigo, and Yori looked pleased. Jokin was about to faint.

"Jokin,"

He jumped. He was trembling so hard Neji could hear his bones rattling.

"You're being put on suspension for two months: no missions, no training, nothing. Hand in your hitai-ate. Once the suspension is over you won't be training any genin for two years. All of you: dismissed."

Jokin fell over. Neji thought the punishment was a bit extreme then again Hanabi-sama, Shigo, and Yori were supposed to be the next generation specialty search and rescue team. Hiashi-sama took the lead and they all gathered on one of the balconies from the Hokage's office.

Hiashi-sama rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Tsume-sama kept grumbling under her breath. Shibi looked emotionless but his insects kept buzzing. Neji realized they had three generations of the specialty search and rescue team gathered and felt slightly out of place. Hana looked like she shared his sentiment.

"Well, that's two months they can't get back," Tsume-sama said.

"It's okay," Yori said. "You should see how far Takenaka Kuma came in two months! She kicked Hanabi's ass!"

At this Hanabi-sama began glaring. Shigo nodded. Hiashi-sama raised an eyebrow. Hinata-sama pursed her lips to keep from laughing. Kiba chuckled and Tsume-sama grinned.

"Okay, I've got to see that. Which training field?" Tsume-sama asked.

Neji gulped and got out the number. Hiashi-sama placed a hand on Hanabi-sama's shoulder. Tsume-sama placed a hand on Yori and Shibi to Shigo. Neji let out a breath and teleported with everyone else.

Tora missed her target by a full yard. Akino fell on his face doing a dead-drag. Kuma fell out of the tree but caught herself. Neji strode forward with the clan-heads, seconds, and his new temporary team behind while his students came up to him.

"Kuma, it seems my uncle, cousin, the Inuzukas, and Aburames would like to see you and Hanabi-sama spar," Neji said.

Kuma blinked but a grin split her face. Tora was ready to fall over with how stunned she was but Akino smirked. Hanabi-sama huffed. Kuma nodded and ran past the posts to give her and Hanabi-sama room.

"C'mon Hanabi-chan!"

Kuma was waving her over with the same sunny grin on her face.

" _Chan?_ "

Hanabi-sama asked this in a low growl. Yori and Shigo gulped and backed away. Tora groaned and rubbed her forehead. Akino muttered his favorite word.

Neji tried not to laugh as Hanabi-sama glared and stomped towards Kuma. He saw Kiba, Tsume-sama, and Hana laughing without regret. Hinata-sama giggled. Hiashi-sama had a small smile on his face. The Aburames looked deadpan but Neji knew they were amused.

Kuma fell into her fighting stance once Hanabi-sama bowed. Neji called out for them to begin as Hanabi-sama activated her Byakugan. Kuma launched into an attack, flipping onto her hands and going into her spinning handstand kicks. Hanabi-sama tried to fend them off but was forced to move backwards.

Kuma kept up her spinning until she was almost dizzy then flung her body into the air, spinning into a kick that would land on Hanabi-sama's head. Hanabi-sama barely dodged and Kuma left another dent in the field. She followed through with the momentum, using the heel on the ground to shove her body up into a kick that caught Hanabi-sama in the chin and sent her flying back five yards. Kuma did not let the distance faze her.

The foot that had hit Hanabi-sama landed on the ground and propelled her body forward into another aerial spin. Hanabi-sama got to her feet as Kuma spun in mid-air and launched a foot forward. Hanabi-sama ducked but her long hair got hit. Kuma landed on her foot, twisted and lashed out with the other one. Neji saw Kuma's hand going to her back as she spun. Hanabi-sama did not.

Kuma's second kick didn't land but as she shifted to kick with the opposite leg the second time, a senbon needle flew through the air and hit Hanabi-sama in the right shoulder, one inch to the right of a tenketsu point. Neji grinned.

"Holy shit she's fast," Tsume-sama said.

Her jaw was dropped and her eyes wide, much like everyone else who had not seen Kuma move. Hiashi-sama (forever deadpan) showed his surprise by a slight widening of his eyes. Hinata-sama had covered her mouth.

"That almost hit a tenketsu point. Did you teach her those?" Hiashi-sama questioned.

Everyone glanced at him then back to the match. Kuma hit Hanabi-sama in the head with the third kick because the pain of the senbon needle had distracted Hanabi-sama.

"No, at least not intentionally, she may have picked it up when I spar and hit theirs without chakra," Neji said.

"That's how I'm picking them up," Tora mentioned.

Neji chuckled when Hiashi-sama raised his eyebrows at her. Hanabi-sama had moved out of range of Kuma's kicks for a moment but it did not last long. Kuma easily flipped her body back into range and landed on Hanabi-sama's injured shoulder. She propelled her body up though not as high as she normally went then spun in a mid-air arc.

Kuma's right foot pegged Hanabi-sama in the back of the head. As she fell her left foot whapped Hanabi-sama again, this time in the lower back and sent Hanabi-sama skidding across the field. Hanabi-sama rolled and got to her feet as Kuma landed then back-flipped towards Hanabi-sama.

"You know what's scary though? Neji-sensei says Kuma's using leg-weights," Yori said.

Everyone deadpanned again. They all winced when Kuma dodged Hanabi-sama's Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms and kicked Hanabi-sama in the lower back. The follow up kick was a knee in Hanabi-sama's stomach as she was flung forward from the lower back kick. Hanabi-sama doubled over, coughing up blood and went to her hands and knees. Kuma's right leg came up again and swung down but stopped an inch from the back of Hanabi-sama's exposed neck.

"Two to zero," Kuma mentioned.

She flipped over Hanabi-sama's body, sinking into forward flips easily, only stopping once she was ten yards away. Then she began jogging over with a grin.

"She has beaten Hanabi _twice?"_ Hiashi-sama asked.

Everyone gaped at him. Neji gulped but nodded. Hiashi-sama frowned. Neji saw Tora biting her lip and the girl turned.

"If it helps any their second fight lasted two hours and they were tied when Jokin interrupted," Tora said.

Hiashi-sama hummed and nodded. He turned and began walking away. Hinata-sama bowed then rushed to follow her father. Shibi and Shino said nothing as they teleported away. Tsume-sama gave Kuma a fist bump before walking off with a grinning family. Yori, Shigo, Akino, Kuma, and Tora looked up at him.

"So, Neji-sensei is our sensei until we get a new jonin-in-charge," Yori said.

Akino scowled. Tora pouted. Kuma huffed. Neji raised an eyebrow but knew why his students were upset. His attention would be divided in six now instead of three which meant less time with all of them. Neji let out a breath and looked up when Hanabi-sama came over with a scowl.

"Kuma, again," Hanabi-sama said.

Kuma blinked then grinned.

"Okay, Hanabi-chan," Kuma said happily.

"And stop calling me chan," Hanabi-sama said with a snarl.

"I will when you beat me," Kuma said as she skipped ahead.

Hanabi-sama growled. Neji sighed. This was going to be a long and difficult experience.

* * *

Again, reviews welcome. Next chapter coming soon and for anyone wonder: YES, I do have most of this written. No, I'm not done yet. No, I don't know when it'll be finished but I will be writing until Kuma, Tora, and Akino become chunin, maybe a chapter or two after that. So yeah, it'll be a long one. Sorry? *sweatdrops*


	7. C-Rank Mission: START!

**C-Rank Mission: START!**

 **Author's Note:** A minor original character but he's a space filler kind of like Hoshino from chapter one and two. And hey look, a wild Anko appears! Neji also gets his heart stepped on and we begin the transition from Neji X Shikamaru to Neji and Kankuro and Shikamaru X Temari.

As the title states: Neji is taking his students on their first C-Rank mission. In accordance to the Naruto universe rules when it comes to main characters going on "simple" missions, this mission will not be as easy as the rank dictates. This section is split in three so there are two more chapters for the middle of the mission and the wrap up of it.

Short chapter is short.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between characters (mostly male), swearing, and **some blood and guts.**

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

It had taken Tsunade-sama a week to find Hanabi-sama, Yori, and Shigo a new jonin-in-charge. In that time (the hour after if Neji was honest) word had gotten out about Hanabi-sama's defeat. Everyone from the Konoha Eleven and Sasuke came to watch Kuma kick Hanabi-sama's ass at different intervals. Other jonin began to make an appearance as well as other genin teams and what seemed like every shinobi in the village.

For any normal shinobi the pressure would have made them crack. Hanabi-sama was a Hyuuga heiress with certain expectations. She fought back as hard as she could and started managing to get some hits in. The hits were nothing serious but they were little victories to Hanabi-sama who had always been thought of the best all around genin in her generation.

To be beaten by who had been deemed dead last was an insult. Neji knew what it was like though. Being defeated by Naruto had given him perspective. For Hanabi-sama it made her determined to beat Kuma for the sole purpose of Kuma stopping in calling Hanabi-sama chan. Neji thought it was amusing.

The day had come when Hanabi-sama, Yori, and Shigo had been given a new jonin in charge. Neji had been summoned last night to be introduced to her and gone over the particular weaknesses and strengths of all three happily. They had agreed to meet this morning, fifteen minutes late to the normal start for training sessions.

Neji let out a breath as he waited for her near the training fields. It was a few minutes after oh-five hundred. Tora would start getting antsy, so would Hanabi-sama. Kuma would keep kicking, Akino napping, Yori playing with Maru, and Shigo staring into space and thinking.

"I still can't believe you were hiding such a great ass for all that time."

Neji smirked to see Mitarashi Anko striding towards him, her eyes flicking from his ankles to the top of his head then back down to focus on his ass. Neji chuckled as she stepped up beside him. They began heading to the training fields at a comfortable pace.

"Thank you," Neji said.

"I'm serious. And that navel ring, mm-hmm. I want to lick it," Anko said.

Neji snorted at her. Shikamaru liked licking it and flicking the little bauble he wore in his navel with his tongue. Neji pushed down the rather _nice_ thought and let out a breath. He and Shikamaru had not been intimate in three weeks. This was unusual for them. Neji hoped the man hadn't decided to court someone else.

"You know, I have an extremely flexible tongue," Anko said.

Neji said nothing but kept the smirk on his face.

"I mean, I know you and Shikamaru are fucking but you're not together, together, are you?"

Neji stopped and stared at her. She took a step before realizing he had stopped. She grinned at him and offered a shrug. Neji smoothed the glare out of his expression.

"Sorry I asked," Anko said. "Make a move if you want him and don't be slow about it or you'll end up losing him."

Neji sighed and caught up to her. They strode into the proper training field a moment later and Neji wanted to laugh. He had predicted exactly what all six would be doing. Tora and Hanabi-sama both pointed to him but paused before yelling he was late when they saw Anko. Anko grinned and waved.

"Hanabi-sama, Shigo, Yori and Maru: this is your new jonin-in-charge: Mitarashi Anko," Neji said.

"Hey kids," Anko said.

Yori's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Hanabi-sama blinked before crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl. Shigo sagged. Kuma jumped into the air with an excited whoop. Tora beamed. Akino smirked.

"Aw, but can't we stay with you Neji-sensei?" Yori asked.

Maru yipped. Kuma huffed at Yori. Anko stared but kept the smile on her face.

"I mean, Kuma, Tora, and Akino can go with Anko-sempai," Yori said.

Tora looked abashed. Akino scowled. Kuma stomped a foot and made a little crater in the earth. Everyone looked at her as she stomped up to Yori. Maru hid behind her master and began shivering. Yori gaped.

"NO! Neji-sensei is _our_ sensei, not yours! You were borrowing him and now you have your own. As much fun as it's been kicking Hanabi-chan's ass this past week I want to learn more. Go away," Kuma said.

She kept her voice raised, fist clenched at her sides, and little body tense. Hanabi-sama scowled at her pet name. Yori pouted. Shigo shrugged. Anko shook her head and sighed.

"If it helps any, Neji _did_ tell me all your strengths and weaknesses and gave me recommendations on personal training for all of you. Plus I've worked with Inuzuka, Aburame, and Hyuuga many times so know a lot of different ways to cater to your individual abilities," Anko said.

"She would be a better sensei for you three than me," Neji added.

Hanabi-sama frowned but strode towards Anko. Yori pouted and Neji kept back his grin when the Inuzuka hugged him before heading over to Anko. Shigo said nothing. Anko grinned at her first genin team and told them to follow her. When they were gone, Neji almost fell over because Kuma launched her body into his for a hug. Tora came next and Akino walked over, allowing himself to be pulled in by the girls. Neji chuckled and hugged his students.

"Finally! Now we get you to ourselves again," Kuma said happily.

Neji smirked and they came apart. They started with laps. Neji ran along with his students and wanted to laugh when Kuma started running backwards for a few yards every dozen or so yards. Neji did not mind. It would help her in the end.

* * *

Neji sighed heavily as he jumped onto the rooftop. Another week had passed. His genin had completed two successful d-rank missions. Tomorrow they would be leaving Konoha, going on their first c-rank mission. They would be escorting a fisherman back to his village.

Apparently the man had been ditched by his friends and did not want to travel alone. Neji did not blame him. Traveling through the Hidden Rain Village to get to the Hidden in Stone Village which neighboured it was deadly for a shinobi. A citizen would not stand a chance.

The reason this was not a higher ranked mission was because the man was not an important person. The chance of attack was low. Neji could avoid most of the problems by simply telling any Rain Shinobi they came across they had nothing of worth which would be true.

Even so it would take them a week to travel from Konoha to the Hidden in Stone Village at a civilian's pace. It would be three days to get back at Shinobi pace. Neji wanted to see someone once before having to take off.

Neji peered into the sunroof and saw Shikamaru was not in bed. Neji easily pulled the sunroof up and landed soundlessly on the bed. It had been a damned month since Neji had lied in that bed. Sure, he and Shikamaru had enjoyed lunch, dinner, shoji, conversation, movies, cloud-watching, and basically everything else but it had never been in private. They had always been at a restaurant or friends had been with them.

Neji would demand to know what was going on with whatever they had but stopped at Shikamaru's bedroom door. Someone _giggled_ and the laugh was too feminine to have been Shikamaru. Neji took a deep breath and peeked through the gap in the door, not daring to activate Byakugan because of the chakra flare. Hell, he had hidden his chakra so Shikamaru would not be able to take off as he did whenever Neji tried to get him alone privately for the past month.

 _Temari_ sat on Shikamaru's couch, facing him as he faced her. Neji took a breath and held it as Temari laid a hand on Shikamaru's face. He did not pull away, no, _he took her hand._ Temari grinned and leaned in for a kiss, Shikamaru leaning in at the same time. Their lips met. The vision of them kissing became blurry.

A chasm opened in Neji's chest and he bit his lip to keep from releasing his chakra in rage, sorrow, and disappointment. Neji turned and jumped out the way he came, being sure to close the sunroof quietly before running through the night.

Neji had no idea where he was going, blinded as he was by his tears. When he finally stopped running he found he had an all the way into the Nara forest to a special spot Shikamaru had taken him so many years ago. There were no cameras here and no one but Neji (apparently) knew where it was. Kiba could not even find them when Shikamaru wanted Neji all to himself. Neji wiped his tears and sat in the middle of the clearing.

The bastard had not even had the guts to tell Neji to his face. Neji brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs and allowed his forehead to rest on his knees. His long hair covered his face and Neji let the tears come.

Neji did not know how long he sat there crying but eventually he raised his head out of his knees. His eyes burned, his nose was clogged with snot, and his throat hurt. Neji let out a breath and wiped his eyes with the heel of one hand. Anko had told him last week to act. Maybe she had heard one of the other girls talking about Temari being interested in Shikamaru. Tenten would have told Neji though. No. She did not know how much Neji liked Shikamaru. Neji sighed and shook his head.

Shikamaru had not even realized how much Neji liked him. Neji used a gauze pad he had in his vest to blow his nose then tucked the used pad in an empty pocket. It was late, the night cool, but Neji was not inclined to move. He heard a rustle in the bushes and looked up to see one of the Nara deer come into the clearing.

Neji stared at the deer and it stared back for a moment before walking towards him. Neji offered a hand and the deer sniffed it. When the deer noticed Neji carried no food it stepped away from him to eat grass a yard away. Neji smirked but it did not last long.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. Gods he was wearing what Shikamaru had suggested he wear after that damned mission two years ago. Neji loathed changing though. He liked his new look. Neji knew he could not stay out here all night and got to his feet. The deer looked up at him but did not run off.

"When Shikamaru comes out here, tell him he's a jackass," Neji told the deer.

He figured it did not understand but something in the animal's eyes made Neji smile. Neji teleported out of the clearing and into his room in the Hyuuga Compound. He let out a long breath before running a hand through his hair. It did not take him long to strip until nothing covered his flesh or hair. Neji set his alarm for 6:30AM (they were meeting the client at 8AM) and slipped under his covers. He closed his eyes but he knew it would be a long while before he slept.

The image of Temari and Shikamaru kissing on the couch kept coming to him and Neji sighed. He needed to be well-rested for his genin tomorrow. _His_ genin. Neji forced away the image and tensed his jaw. He _would not_ let his students down.

* * *

Neji stood at the main gates of Konoha by half past seven. He wore his fitted faux leather pants, mid-calf sandals, a mesh sleeveless shirt that ended an inch above his navel, and one of his leather vests. This one had slender sleeves and like all the others one button that hovered three inches above his navel then flared back and down. This one was home to many inner pockets which Neji had filled with solider pills, senbon, kunai, medical supplies, ration bars, water purifying capsules, a compass, their mission, a map, some hair ties and a small brush, a bit of rope, some blank pieces of paper with a pen, and matches.

He carried a small black leather bag on his right hip which was home to a blanket, an extra set of clothing, some hand sanitizer, and a bottle of all purpose soap. Once they got to the Hidden in Stone Village they would take a proper shower but until then Neji and his students would bathe when and where (and if) they could.

He wore his hitai-ate strapped to his upper left thigh and shuriken hidden under the black band over bandages on his right. His bandana kept his long hair out of his face and streamed down to the tips of his hair. Really he did not need hair ties as he could use his bandana to tie back his hair. Still, Kuma or Tora might need them.

Neji also carried a pack on his left hip full of dried fruit, meats, and oats. They would be eating mainly on the way so the bag was small but Neji always carried back up food on the off chance they did not catch anything or find eatable food on the way. He tried not to think of how he was outfitted to Shikamaru's tastes. Neji had not put on his leather collar this morning and wore his leather gloves. These were the only sign of rebellion in his outfit.

Neji ran a finger under his left glove as he waited, rubbing his Freedom tattoo. He wished in rubbing the tattoo enough he would be free of thoughts about Shikamaru. So far it had not worked. Neji let out a breath when he felt chakra coming towards him.

Kuma wore her traditional bright outfit: fitted short shorts in orange, a fitted yellow tee-shirt, fitted yellow vest, black fishnet under black leg warmers, and her red hitai-ate tied on her right arm. She carried a flame yellow bag and came to a stop beside Neji with a grin, wild red hair framing her face in the bright morning.

"Good morning, Neji-sensei," Kuma exclaimed.

Neji smiled at her and returned the sentiment. He wanted to ask what was so damned good about the morning but would not let his bitter mood bring her down. This was her first C-rank mission and she was excited. He remembered how thrilled he had been to take on his first C-rank mission as well.

"We get to leave Konoha! I've never left the village," Kuma said.

Civilians who were not merchants, traders, shinobi, or some other government-type never left home. Most of the population stayed in Konoha so leaving would be amazing for her, Tora, and Akino. Neji kept his smile in place as she talked about how different everything would seem. He wanted to tell her all forests looked the same but kept it down.

"And we'll get to protect someone," Kuma went on.

She was vibrating with joy. Neji pushed down the urge to put a hand over her mouth and tell her to shut up. He rubbed his Freedom tattoo again and begged it to let him be free of these horrible thoughts so he could concentrate on the mission. Damn Nara.

More chakra came towards him and Neji glanced up. Tora was jogging to their meeting point. She wore her white thigh high leggings and fitted white tee-shirt. Her skirt was mid-thigh length with slits up the sides and deep purple in color to match the deep purple arm sleeves she wore. Her long brown hair was held back with a purple and white headband, similar in the way Neji tied back his hair. Her hitai-ate (in purple) had migrated to her right arm. Her black framed glasses were adjusted in front of her blue eyes when she stopped beside Kuma. She carried a purple bag on her back.

"Good morning, Neji-sensei," Tora said with a smile.

Neji returned the greeting. The two girls began talking about leaving the village and wondering about what they would see. Neji could not take his eyes off Tora's hitai-ate. She had moved it to her right arm like Kuma but it was _purple._ The color symbolized a loyalty to Orochimaru a few years ago, so much so Yamanaka Inoichi had gone to a black hitai-ate. Tora likely did not know what was so abysmal about the color. She happened to like purple, simple as that.

He sensed more chakra and saw Akino coming towards them at a measured pace, shoulders slumped and covering a yawn. Akino's lazy attitude made Neji grit his teeth but he let out a little breath, knowing his student would perk up when it came time to getting the job done. He tried not to think about how it was like Shikamaru and jabbed his tattoo with a finger-nail.

Akino wore his dark blue tee-shirt with fishnet arm sleeves and black shorts. Bandages wrapped around his right leg and his hitai-ate (in blue) had migrated to his right arm. His messy black hair framed his face and deep brown eyes well. His bag was blue and on his right shoulder, similar to a way Neji had worn his old bag.

"Morning, Neji-sensei," Akino said.

Neji returned the greeting. It was five minutes to oh-eight hundred hours so the client should be arriving shortly. Kuma was going on about how they might see foxes, wolves, and bears while Tora said it would be unlikely. Akino said it was annoying and Neji jabbed his tattoo again. This time it stung a bit.

Someone was running towards them, not a shinobi as there was not a lot of chakra and Neji looked up. Their client, Fukui Teruo, came towards them in a sprint. The man had dark brown hair tied in a bun at the back of his head, black eyes, a tanned complexion, and wore simple brown pants which ended a few inches above his ankles, black sandals, and a brown shirt, loose, with the sleeves ripped off. He was muscular for a common-man likely due to fishing, and he wore a gray bandana around his head, similar to the way a shinobi wore a hitai-ate.

His bag was brown, full enough that it looked like the seams would burst and he carried a fishing rod and tackle box. Neji found it odd how both items looked new. Konoha was not known for its recreational fishing but Fukui was a fisherman. Perhaps he knew better than him. Still, something felt off but Neji could not place what.

"Ah, hello there, I'm Fukui Teruo. The shinobi in the mission room said the shinobi accompanying me home would meet me here at this time. You must be them. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Fukui said with a smile.

Neji inclined his head. Kuma opened her mouth but Neji was faster.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Neji said.

Kuma pouted. Neji wished he could find the humor in it as he normally did.

"I am Hyuuga Neji, jonin. These are my students: Takenaka Kuma,"

She waved. Fukui smiled at her.

"Rinji Akino,"

Akino yawned. Fukui frowned and looked worried. Neji did not bother to assure him Akino would be fine.

"And Junji Tora,"

Tora smiled and Fukui nodded. Neji lowered his right hand from the tattoo on his left and threaded both thumbs through his belt loops. Fukui watched his eyes with a smile. Neji thought this odd. Civilians normally could not stand looking into a Hyuuga's eyes.

"We will be heading almost due west from here, straight through the Hidden Rain Village and into the Hidden in Stone Village as direct as possible. It should take about a week depending how quickly we travel. Do you have any questions for me?" Neji asked.

Fukui's smile did not fade and Neji wanted to hit him. He pushed the urge down and waited.

"Are you like the other Hyuuga? All business and no play?" Fukui questioned.

He laughed a bit then stopped when he noticed Neji had not moved a facial muscle in amusement. Neji raised an eyebrow and wondered _how_ Fukui would know about other Hyuuga. Civilians had heard of his clan, yes, but they rarely knew their personalities.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, just joking. I've traveled with Hyuuga before when my buddies left me behind just like this," Fukui explained.

Something about the story did not sit well with Neji but he shrugged. Neji turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Let's go," Neji said.

Fukui chuckled nervously but Neji sensed him following behind. Kuma rushed ahead and fell into step beside Neji. Neji sensed Tora and Akino keep pace with Fukui. This was affirmed when Tora began talking to Fukui about what countries he had fished in. Fukui launched into his stories happily and Neji half-toned the man out.

He set a comfortable, if a bit faster than normal civilian, pace but had a feeling Fukui could keep up. Neji had learned to trust his instincts and something _bugged_ him about Fukui. Neji hoped he could figure out what before anything went horribly wrong.

* * *

Reviews welcome. Next chapter coming soon.


	8. C-Rank Mission: FIGHT!

**C-Rank Mission: FIGHT!**

 **Author's Note:** The middle of the mission including a fight scene. We also figure out Neji wasn't being paranoid in thinking Fukui seemed _off._

A little explanation on the timing, war, etc: Sasuke and Orochimaru (along with Kabuto) defected and _joined_ with Konoha before the Fourth Shinobi War even started. That means A LOT changed as those three characters _helped_ the Konoha shinobi take down the Akatsuki and company.

BUT, not everyone came to help or changed their minds about the Five Great Nations. The Hidden Rain is still considered hostile and the Hidden Sound decided to remain their own Village even without Orochimaru, thus they are hostile as well.

All these changes kind of slowed down how couples were formed and all that fun stuff. There's also the whole fact it _completely_ changed what happened to Neji as we've all ready discussed.

 **For those asking why I tagged Sasuke X Sakura** : Neji becomes good friends with Sakura in this so eventually Neji and Kankuro "train" Sasuke on how to be a good boyfriend. Also, because Neji becomes friends with Sakura we will (eventually) see a lot of Sasuke X Sakura in this. It won't start till chapter 28. This all ready has 50 chapters written. Yeah, it'll take anyone reading a while to catch up to where I am unless I'm nice and release a bunch of chapters in a month. ;)

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between characters (mostly between males), swearing, and **some blood and guts.**

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberty with them and their universe.

* * *

Traveling through the Land of Fire was simple and Neji always felt safe walking through his home country. The border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Rain was guarded on both sides, half a mile to a full mile or more in by shinobi from the country. The Konoha shinobi waved to Neji and his team when they came within a mile of the border. A second group of friendly shinobi waved a quarter of a mile from the border.

Kuma, Tora, Akino, and Fukui returned the waves but Neji simply inclined his head. It had taken them three days to get this far when normally it took a shinobi group three days to get to either the Hidden Sand Village or the Hidden in Stone Village. Traveling with a civilian slowed travel down though Fukui did not seem like a normal civilian.

For one, he was barely winded with the pace Neji set. It was hardly quick by shinobi standards but any civilian should have been calling for longer and more frequent breaks. Fukui's stamina could be because of his trade but Neji had doubts.

Secondly the man slept exceptionally lightly. Neji always took first watch and saw the man watching him sometimes or one of his students. Fukui also reacted when a twig snapped too loudly near them. Neji knew there were civilians out there who slept so lightly as there were shinobi who slept so heavily they did not hear an explosive tag go off near them. There was also the fact Fukui could be nervous.

He traveled with people he did not know through a country he was not entirely familiar with. His friends had left him behind and he did not know why. He was about to enter what was still considered by many to be a hostile country and knew three of the shinobi with him were on their first C-ranked mission as genin. Even so, Neji did not think nerve contributed to Fukui's hyper-alert state.

The man was _too_ adept at finding eatable food and setting snares for a fisherman. Even Tora seemed put-off by Fukui's skill in this area and Akino frowned. Kuma did not notice or did not show it but Neji knew it was more the former. Kuma's instincts were not as honed as the other two. The way to train her instincts would be with time and nothing more.

They passed the border. Neji activated Byakugan the moment his foot landed on foreign territory. Tora sensed the flare of chakra, light as it was, and Neji smiled a bit. Akino and Kuma did not notice but _Fukui_ seemed to. Neji frowned but kept his head forward, back to Fukui as Kuma strode happily along beside him.

Their positions had not changed in the three days. They did not stray far from the path but now the trees closed in on them and the path became more like a hunting trail. Kuma noticed the change and her eyes kept moving around from side to side as if she would see something coming before Neji. He was surprisingly proud of her for keeping an extra eye out and noticing the shift in the area around them.

The trip through the Land of Rain would take two days at their pace. They would be in Fukui's village the next day or the evening of the second day. Fukui's ability to keep pace had shaved an entire day of the predicted travel time. Neji normally was not wrong with travel times when it came to civilians.

Tora and Akino kept up a friendly conversation with Fukui as they kept moving. Tora and Akino had tensed when they noticed the shift in scenery as well as Neji's Byakugan becoming activated. Fukui seemed to notice as well and his shoulders had tensed. No civilian could tell the subtle differences between countries until they were in villages. Neji scowled at the implications.

He spotted some Hidden Rain Village shinobi 790 meters to the north but they did not see him. They were headed away from the group and were gone within moments. Neji let out a breath and kept focusing around to see if any other border patrol would come at them. Eventually someone would.

He was proven wrong. As the sun set he did not see any other Hidden Rain Shinobi which put him more on edge than relaxed. Their border patrol normally was not this lax. They had traveled far past the ten mile mark of the border but no one had stopped them. Neji settled in a clearing. Kuma and Akino went for firewood as Tora set up snares near them. Fukui began to set up an area for a fire pit.

Neji set up their sleeping area and kept an eye on his genin. They all came back without incident and Neji let out a little breath of relief. They made tea and ate the food they had found on the path. Tora began setting up a stew which would cook overnight so they could eat well in the morning.

They ate their meal in silence and drank their tea. When the sun fully went down, Kuma, Tora, Akino, and Fukui took to their sleeping area while Neji put his back to the fire to look out into the night with Byakugan. His hour and a half passed uneventfully and Neji woke up Kuma. She yawned hugely but nodded to him.

Neji smirked when she too kept her back to the fire. She would keep looking over both shoulders over the flames to see if anyone kept coming. Kuma would also do squats and some kicks to keep herself awake for the hour and a half. Neji closed his eyes and de-activated his Byakugan.

Something snapped and Neji's Byakugan activated before his eyes opened. Tora was on watch and her head turned towards the snap. Neji knew Tora alone could not handle the issue. Three Hidden Rain shinobi were coming towards them, all with chunin or above levels of chakra. Neji scowled and got to his feet.

"Wake up Kuma and Akino," Neji said.

"All ready up," Akino muttered.

Kuma leaped out of her blankets and got into a ready position. Neji wanted to hug them. Now was not the time.

"Three chunin, Rain Nin, coming towards us from two o'clock. Stay back but take aim to disable when you can. Cover Fukui," Neji said.

The three nodded and took up loose fighting stances around the sleeping fisherman. Oddly Neji's instructions, though quiet, had not woken the man up. No. He was awake, his chakra said so, but he stayed down and pretended to sleep. Odd.

The Rain Nin leaped into the clearing but Neji was ready. Two flew back through the trees with his Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. The third got six of his main tenketsu closed off which made him collapse. The other two had come back by now but Neji easily disabled them. He scowled at the three enemy shinobi. That had been too easy.

"We're moving," Neji said.

Instantly his genin went to tearing down the camp. Tora stored the half-cooked stew, Kuma put out the fire, and Akino folded up the blankets. Neji woke up Fukui who folded up his blanket. Akino scattered the twigs they would have used to feed the fire in the morning while Kuma went about dusting away the traces of the fire pit. They were ready to move in five minutes. Neji nodded to his students and looked to Fukui.

"We're going to move at a jog," Neji said.

Fukui nodded and Neji set the pace. It was nowhere close to his regular speed but it felt nice to be moving faster than a walk. Tora, Kuma, and Akino he expected to easily keep pace. Fukui did as well and Neji scowled. They traveled for ten miles before Neji called for a halt. No one was within his vision field and Neji let out a breath.

"We will set up a new camp here," Neji said.

They were half-way through doing such when Neji made them stop. Three Rain Nin were coming from the north, different ones, and _another_ three came from the south. These ones were closer to jonin level chakra. Neji could likely take them but he would not risk the chance of them surprising him and killing his genin or Fukui.

"Pack it all up again. Fukui I will be carrying you until I believe we are in the clear," Neji said.

Three _more_ enemy Nin were coming at them, nine in total. Neji did not like the look of this. Fukui did not complain when Neji brought the man into a piggy-back position. Everything was packed up and Neji looked to his genin.

"Keep up," Neji said.

They nodded. Neji took off into the trees and began running. He knew they would have to veer slightly south to avoid the Hidden Rain Village but that did not matter. It would be easy with his Byakugan activated though Neji had hoped to do it in the day.

Kuma kept up pace right next to him. Tora was four yards back and Akino kept pace with her. Neji knew Tora could move faster but Akino had not gained the speed of his lighter teammates, not yet anyway. He was not as slow as he had been two and a half months ago but Neji wished the boy could move faster.

The nine enemy shinobi converged five hundred meters behind Neji and his team after fifteen miles. The nine fanned out, creating a semi-circle and Neji scowled. They would catch up at this pace. Neji could easily out run all nine as he had been a student of Guy-sensei but Kuma would not even be able to keep up. They were still at least a hundred miles from the border between Rain and Hidden in Stone. They would never get there before the Rain shinobi were upon them. Neji bit his lip in thought.

Standing and fighting was _not_ a good idea. Even if they kept Fukui at their backs there was no way he would remain there or the Rain shinobi would not simply go around Neji and his genin to get to Fukui. Wait. They were _not supposed_ to be after Fukui.

"Do you have any enemies in this country?" Neji asked.

"Huh? No," Fukui said.

The Rain Shinobi were after Neji and his genin then. He scowled. It still did not make sense. None of the border patrol except the Leaf had seen Neji and his students enter the land. He did not see any cameras and none of the shinobi behind them wore binoculars. Someone _must have_ tipped the Rain shinobi off this was the path Neji would take. The only person who would was Fukui.

Neji let out a little breath. He could not worry about how the Rain shinobi found him at this moment. His first priority would be to get rid of the Rain shinobi and get his team to safety. Then he would beat the hell out of Fukui to see who the man _really_ was.

Neji licked his lips and considered all his gear. The Rain shinobi were three hundred meters back, the border still too far away. Neji let out a little breath and focused on Fukui for a moment. The man had a frightened look on his face but there was a gleam in his eyes Neji did not like. There was also more chakra in Fukui's body than Neji remembered sensing back in Konoha.

"Fukui, I need to move my hands. Keep your legs clenched around my waist tightly," Neji said.

He heard Fukui gulp and saw the man nod. Neji let go of Fukui's legs and grabbed a smoke bomb in his left hand and an explosive in his right. He slowed down, matching pace with Tora and Akino.

"Kuma, stay with Tora and Akino," Neji said.

She nodded and Neji allowed himself to fall back by a yard. The three kept looking back at him but they did not slow down. Two hundred meters. A hundred meters. Fifty. The enemy kept moving in. Neji kept his eyes on them. Twenty-five. Fifteen. They were in range.

Neji tossed both the smoke bomb and the explosive back. They both landed and as expected the Rain Shinobi jumped up. Both the bomb and the smoke bomb went off, the bomb throwing five of the nine off their intended trajectory with shrapnel hitting two others.

The other two covered their eyes but the smoke bomb went off a moment later, blinding all of them and mixing with the bomb's smoke to make a sort of sleeping gas. It would not put the nine to sleep as they were spread too far but it would make them dizzy and sluggish. God love Tenten and her creations.

Neji kept his speed as the nine Rain shinobi had to stop to gather their senses. Two had been knocked unconscious from the ones that lost their trajectory. One's ankle was injured. One other had a dislocated shoulder from the fall and one was hanging over a tree limb, semi-conscious and bleeding from the mouth.

Of the two who took shrapnel, one was bleeding profusely and the other had lost an eye. This one had also received some pretty lengthy scratches across the face and exposed skin. Only two of the enemy were in any kind of condition to keep chasing him. Neji smirked but kept moving. He had bought them some time.

The unconscious two would regain consciousness. The one with the dislocated shoulder would have the shoulder snapped back in place. Injured ankle and bleeding from the mouth would stick back with blinded and bleeding profusely. It meant five of the original nine would be able to give chase in half an hour, perhaps longer if they were lucky.

Neji and his genin might be able to make it ten miles, maybe fifteen at this pace in half an hour. In an hour they could make it twenty miles. It would help profusely as the five Rain Shinobi would have to work hard to catch up. Neji kept the pace and watched around the area. His back and shoulders were getting tired from carrying Fukui but he could do nothing about that. The man was a few inches taller and about thirty pounds heavier.

Neji said nothing nor did his team as the minutes passed. Half an hour went by, about twelve miles and Neji still saw nothing. He smirked. They might be in the clear. If they kept pace they could be in the Hidden in Stone Village in seven hours.

"We're not stopping again, are we?" Fukui asked.

"No, we're not. We can make it to the border and beyond in about seven hours at this pace," Neji replied.

He knew Kuma could keep the pace without issue. Akino could as well if they stopped for ten minutes in three hours. Tora might be the one to give them issue as her stamina was not as good as her companions. She was not running at her top speed though so they _might_ be okay. They would see in three hours.

An hour went by and Neji spotted movement at the edge of his vision field. The five Rain Shinobi were back. Neji cursed mentally and kept moving. The enemies would catch up again. At least this time they might have a better chance of defeating them. Neji could not stop to set up a trap and he knew they would not fall for the same trick.

Neji let out a breath and started looking for a clearing which would suit his student's styles. Kuma needed a bit of space. Akino needed enough room so he did not have to pay attention to trees. Tora was fine in any environment as was he. He spotted no clearing and the Rain Shinobi were six hundred meters away. Damn it.

"Five on our tails, six hundred meters back," Neji said.

His students glanced back at him. Kuma's expression was serious as was Akino's. Akino had a deeper frown than normal, worried, but Tora had wide eyes and was biting her lip. She was all ready thinking Neji would take on two Rain Shinobi while they all took on one. Fukui would stay on Neji's back for a quicker escape.

"Five hundred meters now but there is no clearing. We will have to fight in what little room we have when they hit us," Neji said.

Now Kuma frowned. Her kicks were not meant for full out aerial combat but Neji knew she would adjust. Akino nodded. Tora let out a breath.

"I'll handle two and keep Fukui on my back. You three try to disable the other three. No kill, just disable. We don't know what they're after. Four hundred meters," Neji said.

Kuma blinked. Akino scowled. Tora kept nibbling her lip.

"Aren't they after Fukui?" Kuma asked.

Neji shook his head. Kuma bit her lip and thought about it. She let out a breath a moment later. Neji did not have time to explain. The enemy were two hundred meters back and closing. Neji could try another smoke bomb but it would not help much. One hundred meters. Fifty. Twenty-five. Fifteen. Tora, Kuma, and Akino could see them now.

Kuma loosened her hands from her bag and Neji saw she began running on the balls of her feet instead of on her full foot. Akino tightened his fists. Tora took a kunai into her dominate right hand. All five Rain Shinobi leaped to close the final gap.

Kuma leaped into the air and her foot came down toward one enemies' head. He gaped and managed to dodge but Kuma kept moving. Akino threw a punch once the Nin who went after him was close enough. The Nin doubled over in pain, stunned, and coughed up blood. Akino gave a follow-up punch to the back of the head.

Tora was locked in combat with the third. The fourth and fifth were coming in at opposite sides and Neji prepared to fend them off. He caught movement from _Fukui's_ hand and pushed the bastard away. Pain radiated through the back Neji's left shoulder from Fukui's kunai. Fukui had been aiming for Neji's throat.

Neji started his Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palm attack. He managed to get ten hits on both of the Rain Shinobi attacking him but they fell away as Fukui lashed out with a water style attack. Neji fell into his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to block it then leaped out of the rotation, flying towards Fukui with chakra laced hands.

Fukui's chakra expanded. He had stopped hiding it and Neji scowled. The man was jonin level, almost equal to Neji and Neji inwardly cursed. Another water attack came at him but Neji dodged and tried to get in close to Fukui. He would not allow it. Thankfully Akino was now helping Tora. Kuma had tied up the shinobi she had taken down.

"The other two," Neji got out.

Kuma understood and ran towards the two shinobi Neji had disabled. Akino and Tora finished off the shinobi they fought and Tora tied him up while Akino went to help Kuma. Neji released his Mountain Crusher attack which sent Fukui into a tree. The bastard rebound and flung several senbon that Neji knocked away. His left arm did not react as well as he needed though and one senbon embedded into his left bicep. Neji winced.

He heard Kuma and Akino scream and saw one of the shinobi Neji thought he had taken down had feigned how serious his injuries were. He grabbed Kuma by the hair and sent her flying towards a tree. Kuma managed to catch herself and flung her body onto the tree branch above her head. Akino went in to deliver a punch but was too slow.

Neji felt his breath catch in his throat as Akino was gutted by a kunai. Akino's body disappeared in a puff of smoke and the Rain shinobi gaped at the log in front of him. Akino's punch landed on the Rain shinobi's back but the man turned in a skid before flinging out some kind of water attack. Akino was knocked off his feet, his head surrounded by water. A senbon embedded in the man's eye and Neji saw it had come from Kuma. Neji smirked.

Neji knocked away another set of senbon and none had hit him so far. This made Fukui enraged and he came in to attack him. Neji smirked and launched into his Gentle Fist techniques. Tora ran over to Akino and Kuma to help them finish with the final Rain shinobi. Neji was about to deliver a paralyzing blow when he saw _ten more_ Rain Nin coming at them.

"Shit," Neji muttered.

His blow landed but Fukui dispersed into a water clone. Neji found him charging at Kuma's exposed back. Akino saw him coming though and pushed Kuma out of the way, taking the kunai in the right shoulder. Akino did not disappear this time but Kuma caught her balance and kicked Fukui in the knee. He went down which gave Tora the opportunity to punch him in the face. Kuma followed up with a hard kick to the man's temple. Neji stood beside Akino a moment later.

Akino stood in place, eyes closed in pain and clutching his right arm close to his body. The kunai had not hit a vital area but they did not have the time to patch him up. They had to go, _now._ The other ten Rain Nin were four hundred meters away.

"Fukui's—" Tora tried.

"Not a client," Neji said.

He bent and patted down the man's body. Neji found a scroll with a torn Rain Emblem on it. He read it quickly and scowled. Damn it all.

"They're after my Byakugan. It's all detailed here in Fukui's mission plans," Neji said.

The three gaped at him in wonder. Neji tucked the scroll into a pocket in his vest. Neji grabbed Kuma and tucked her under his right arm. He pulled Tora into his left arm.

"Get on my back, Akino," Neji said.

Akino nodded but got on easily, ignoring the obvious pain in his shoulder. The enemy shinobi were a hundred meters out. Neji took a breath once Akino was settled then took off at full speed. All three of his genin gasped. Neji put three hundred meters distance between him and the enemy right off and grinned.

"Neji-sensei," Kuma gaped.

"You're so fast," Tora got out.

Neji chuckled. He headed due south. He was closer to the Wind Country's borders than the Fire Country's border. The Hidden Sand Village would be two days out but he would be in friendly land. The Rain Shinobi would not follow him for long once he hit the sand's borders.

Neji concentrated on running as the Rain Shinobi noticed they had to speed up. Fukui had joined the party as had the shinobi he and his genin had subdued. That was sixteen after them now. They really wanted his Byakugan.

He did spot Tora reading the scroll. Her eyes had gone wide and he nodded at her amazed look. The Hidden Rain Village had planted Fukui in Konoha. Fukui requested a guard, more specifically a _Hyuuga_ guard and said he was going to the Hidden in Stone Village. The bastard even had fake papers to show he was a fisherman from the Hidden in Stone Village. The plan had been to get Neji into the Hidden Rain Village on a certain date and damn had Neji walked right into it.

Fukui had carried a radio transmitter which sent out a signal to every Rain Shinobi in the damned country within fifty miles. The transmitter sent out the signal every three minutes which meant _any_ Rain Shinobi would hit him. No wonder there were so many on his tail. Six more had joined from the right and two from the left. Apparently this was a C-Rank mission for the Rain Shinobi and everyone could take it.

No wonder everyone was out. It did mean some of the shinobi were around Tora, Kuma, and Akino's strength. Neji did not want to test which ones were which though. The mission itself was to capture him. It did not matter who did it. Once he was captured they would kill whoever was with him then take him back to the village to study his eyes.

The border was not far now, twenty miles. He could make that in a few minutes. The air had all ready grown colder as they approached the desert of the Wind Country. It was bad timing to be running into the Wind Country at night but it could not be helped. Ten minutes later the trees began to thin out. Two minutes after that, there were no trees and Neji ran through sand. His students gaped in awe.

"Welcome to the Wind Country," Neji said.

He kept running and noticed the Rain Shinobi _left_ their country. Neji scowled as he kept moving. Gaara did not post guards on the edges of his country as moving from any edge of the desert to get to him took at least a day. The walls of the Hidden Sand Village were guard enough against intruders. Gaara (unfortunately for Neji) did not need border patrol.

"They're still following us," Kuma said.

She had turned her upper body to look back. Neji knew the Rain Shinobi were still following. He could see them at the edges of his vision field. He was outrunning them but even he could not keep this pace for two full days. Eventually he would slow down. Hopefully the enemies behind would do the same. In the Wind Country there was nowhere to hide.

* * *

Cliff hanger, sorry. Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	9. C-Rank Mission: COMPLETE!

**C-Rank Mission: COMPLETE!**

 **Author's notes:** A WILD KANKURO APPEARS! This is the conclusion of the "c-rank" mission and the START of the Neji X Kankuro pairing we've all been waiting for. Neji finds out a bit more of _why_ Shikamaru's been avoiding him and how long Shikamaru has been seeing Temari thanks to none other than our favorite puppet master.

For those wondering: I LIKE Shikamaru as a character, so much that Akino is kind of based on him, attitude wise anyway. I also LIKE the Neji X Shikamaru pairing BUT I wanted something different this time around. Temari X Shikamaru kind of makes sense. If these two _hadn't_ gotten together there wouldn't be another Ino-Shika-Cho team from the Rookie nine which would've been disappointing.

Moving on.

 **Rated M** **for sexy scenes between male characters** , **swearing, and** **some blood and guts**.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

 **WARNING:** ON-SCREEN SEX BETWEEN TWO MALES AHEAD. (Kudos to Kankuro for this. *grins*)

* * *

A full day had passed since Neji had entered the Wind Country carrying all three of his students. He had stopped twice: once to treat his and Akino's injuries and a second time so they could relieve their bladders. The Rain Shinobi kept on him, sometimes falling out of his vision field but never for longer than half an hour. Neji was running out of steam and his students knew it.

"How many are following us?" Tora said.

"Twenty-four," Neji replied.

She winced. Kuma gulped. Akino groaned. They all knew they had no chance. Akino was injured in his dominate arm and could not fight off two Rain Shinobi never mind the six he would have to take on if everyone separated evenly. Kuma might be able to hold off her six but she would be overwhelmed quickly. Tora was screwed. Hell, _Neji_ was screwed.

His chakra reserves were low because of the extra weight he carried and the fact he had not shut the Byakugan off in almost two days. He was not simply using his 360 degree vision, oh no, he had pushed his Byakugan out to its furthest vision field all around. He forced most of the chakra in his body to his eyes and his legs. He could try to fight but he knew he would not win. If he was with Tenten and Lee there would be no issue. He wasn't.

The one boon he did have was the Rain shinobi did not have any water around them. It meant their water attacks were greatly reduced and they could not strike at him from long range. He had to keep moving or his students would die. He would _not_ let his first genin team die or let himself be captured to be some kind of test subject.

To Hell with the sunburn on his arms and shoulders. To Hell with the empty feeling in his stomach. _To Hell_ with the headache starting behind his eyes. _To Hell_ with the weak feeling in his legs. **_To Hell_** with his parched throat and complaining body. Furthermore, **_TO HELL_** with Shikamaru, the Rain Shinobi, and Temari, in that order.

Neji felt Tora going through his pockets. Kuma joined her a moment later and Neji blinked at the two. Kuma was the one to squeal in success and offer him a solider pill. Huh. Maybe Neji had said all that out-loud.

Neji took the solider pill from Kuma's upraised hand and chomped on it. Energy filled his body and Neji burst forward with renewed speed. It seemed like the Rain Shinobi had the same idea though as they did not leave his vision field. There were still six hundred miles (or more, damn desert and its lack of landmarks) between him and the Hidden Sand Village.

Neji managed to keep the distance between him and the Rain Shinobi until mid-day on the second day of his dead run. The solider pill was wearing off and he could feel himself slowing down. Kuma was hunting for another pill and was about to give it to him when the Rain Shinobi threw a bomb. It missed but it did cause Neji to need to jump out of the way which made Kuma drop the pill.

"Sorry," Kuma shouted.

"It's fine," Neji said.

She went searching for another one but now bombs were coming from _everywhere_. The Rain Shinobi had decided to Hell with caution and simply threw bombs forward as far as they could, hoping they hit him or at least blind him. Worse he could not use his hands to retaliate. Neji grinned.

"Tora, on your side in the pocket four inches below my nipple are explosives," Neji told her.

He saw her blush. She went into his vest anyway, patting down his pockets until she found the right one. He nodded when she got there and she pulled out two of the six bombs. She handed one to Kuma who twisted like a cat.

"Aim ten meters to _my_ left but straight back as hard as you can," Neji told her.

Kuma thought about it then chucked the bomb. It sailed through the air, was taken up by the wind blowing back, and exploded six yards away from the Rain Shinobi. The Rain Shinobi scattered as sand blew into their eyes. Neji chuckled to himself then blinked away more sand.

"Akino, do me a favor," Neji said.

"Okay," Akino replied.

"Untie my hitai-ate from my leg and wrap it over my eyes," Neji said.

Akino nodded. He winced as he had to move his right arm but continued to do his task. It took him some careful shifting to get the hitai-ate over Neji's eyes and Kuma had to help. She held it in place as Akino tied it tight at the back of Neji's head. Neji blinked his dry eyes in relief.

"Tora, give the other bomb to Kuma," Neji said.

The bomb was passed and Neji gave directions again. There were fewer Rain Shinobi to avoid though as four had stayed back from the first blast. Ten minutes after this second blast they were down from twenty-four to eighteen. It was something. Neji recognized a rock formation and started laughing.

"Neji-sensei?" Tora asked.

"A hundred miles," Neji replied.

He almost choked when Kuma shoved a solider pill on his lips. He crunched it and knew the jolt of energy he got would help. He would crash hard after this though, faint actually. He was pushing his entire body to its limits and all ready knew he had torn a few muscles. His skin was burned red from the heat, he had sand in his throat, his stomach hurt from not eating, and his brain was going to leak out of his skull from the heat and over-using his Byakugan.

It didn't matter. He was running on freaking _clouds_ from that last solider pill and he was damned well a hundred miles from the Hidden Sand Village. It would take him four hours to reach safety. Four hours. Oh yeah, the solider pill would last until then. Besides, one of the scouts on the Hidden Sand Village's would see him coming miles out. He was not sure _how_ far but they had a radio system. When they saw Neji being chased by Rain Shinobi they would call Gaara. It would be five minutes for Gaara (and likely Kankuro) to hit the gates.

No one spoke as he kept running. Neji licked his dry lips and noticed his vision field was shrinking. He could either see four hundred meters all around or eight hundred meters back in a twenty meter wide sight. Neji chose the latter. He kept five meters in the front so he didn't run into anything and kept moving. The eighteen Rain Shinobi kept coming.

Soon the gates of the Hidden Sand Village arose as if from a dream. Neji was always amazed when the gates appeared, seemingly out of nowhere even with his Byakugan. Over a hundred feet high and built like giant stairs. One way in and one way out unless you were a shinobi and could run up the walls. Even then most shinobi could not make it up the walls. Neji felt his heart skip a beat and knew the solider pill started wearing off.

The Rain Shinobi had not given up yet. Even ten miles from the Sand Village they were chasing him. Neji kept moving. Ten miles was twenty minutes for him. He kept that in his head as he propelled his aching body forward. The solider pill was wearing off. Kuma pressed another against his lips but he spat it out. If he took _a third_ now he would be so screwed later.

His heart missed another beat and he lost two hundred meters of his vision field in behind. He was running blind in front and blinked.

"Akino, get my hitai-ate off," Neji got out.

He could see a moment later but the light hurt. He realized he had lost the Byakugan. Neji did not bother to re-activate it. Five miles, ten minutes. Neji took a deep breath and kept moving, ignoring the sand between his toes, the burning sensation over his arms, chest, and even his scalp had to be disregarded, the pain in his left shoulder was mote, the gray spots in his vision were not welcome and he pushed them back as much as he could.

Even without his Byakugan Neji could see Gaara, Kankuro, and ten other Sand shinobi running towards him. Sand whipped up around his ankles but passed him. Gaara was doing a jutsu. Neji grinned and closed his eyes. He heard all three of his students shouting his name but did not mind. They were safe.

* * *

Neji opened his eyes and saw a tan ceiling. He inclined his head to the right to see tan walls, a beige area rug over tan floors, a window opening up to a bright blue sky, a dresser with his clothing folded on it, a wooden door leading out of the room (closed), a wooden door (partially open) leading to a bathroom, and a mirror. Neji sat up and let out a breath. No one was in the room with him but he did see three empty chairs to his left.

He decided not to activate Byakugan and took stock of his injuries. His left shoulder still hurt but it was a dull throb. The skin of his arms and shoulders was not as ferocious red now, all ready starting to go tan. He felt stronger but he smelled like crap. Neji shifted until his feet were on the floor and stood slowly. Judging by the sluggish movements of his muscles he had been out for three days.

Neji hummed and strode into the bathroom. He showered with vanilla soap and shampoo. He used a white towel to dry off before shaving the bit of stubble on his chin and brushing his teeth with the provided toothbrush and toothpaste. Neji finger-brushed his hair, keeping the towel around his waist, and strode into the main room.

"Woah,"

Neji felt chakra a moment too late and blinked. Kankuro stood in the doorway with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. Neji smirked at the other shinobi before going to the dresser. He pulled the towel off and saw through the mirror Kankuro had to hold onto the door frame lest he fall over. Neji tugged on his thong then his mesh shirt before finally having mercy on Kankuro and pulling on his pants. He turned.

"Is there somewhere I can get food?" Neji asked.

Kankuro blinked then shook his head as if to clear it. He smiled and nodded. Neji kept his laughter back but it was nice to feel appreciated. Neji finished dressing and found his brush still in his vest. He brushed his hair properly then tied on his hitai-ate.

"You students are taking a nap," Kankuro said. "They refused to leave your side for two days until Gaara finally forced them this morning. The red-head, Kuma, went kicking and screaming though and _man_ can she kick."

Neji grinned as Kankuro led him down the hallway, away from the room. Kankuro was rubbing an arm and Neji had a feeling Kuma had landed a hit. Kankuro shook his head and gave Neji a grin.

"Good kid though. She tried to defend you once you passed out. The boy, Akino, we fixed up his shoulder properly and treated them all for sunburn. Tora told us about the scroll and Gaara read it. He sent a message to Tsunade about five hours after you fainted on our doorstep. Gaara killed most of the Rain Shinobi who chased after you but kept one, Fukui, who's in our torture chambers. Akino pointed him out," Kankuro said.

Neji would hug all three of his students after their nap. He was led into what looked like the main dining area and settled in a chair. Kankuro spoke to one of the people cleaning the room and she nodded before taking off through a door. Kankuro sat beside him, side-sitting so he could face Neji full on, and leaned his arm against the back of the chair.

"I got to say, I'm impressed with your genin," Kankuro went on. "Kuma's aim is _insane_ , so is her fighting style. And _man_ is Akino a strong kid. Tora's damned brilliant. Those three are going to make a name for themselves despite not having a kekkei genkai between them."

Neji smiled. He relaxed in his chair then thought of something. He sat in Gaara's home which meant _Temari_ might be here. Neji scowled and saw Kankuro stiffed out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh?" Kankuro asked.

"Sorry," Neji said and tried to relax.

His chakra had flared and he breathed out slowly to calm it. The deep breath worked. Kankuro tilted his head to a side and raised an eyebrow. Neji let out a second breath and inclined his head to look at the middle child of the Sand Siblings.

"Is Temari still in Konoha?" Neji questioned.

Kankuro blinked but nodded once. Neji let out a breath. Good. He would not have to deal with her.

"She's not due back for two weeks, why?" Kankuro returned.

Neji huffed and looked away. He shook his head when Kankuro made a sound of confusion in his throat. He would _not_ talk to Temari's younger brother about her.

"Are you upset because Shikamaru's not paying much attention to you now that they've been dating for three months?"

 _Three months._ It made sense Shikamaru had ignored him for a month but they had sex three months ago. Not as frequently and Shikamaru was not as passionate, nor did he like Neji randomly popping in...now it made sense. The apartment (especially the bedroom) being _extra_ clean whenever Neji was over made sense too. Shikamaru had been hiding Temari from Neji and Neji from Temari.

"Three months, huh?" Neji asked.

Kankuro nodded.

"They weren't exclusive till last month though," Kankuro said.

"Meaning?" Neji questioned.

Kankuro frowned and leaned forward in his chair.

"Meaning they were still seeing other people for the first two months. Temari didn't like the fact so she kind of rushed into the whole exclusive thing. Why?"

Kankuro was not stupid. Neji shook his head again and glared at the table, crossing his arms over his chest and drumming his fingers against his biceps. The damned Nara had not told Neji about Temari but had likely told Temari he was seeing Neji. The prick. If Neji ever got Shikamaru in bed he would disable an important tenketsu point permanently.

"Okay, you don't want to talk. See, that used to scare me with Gaara having a demon sealed in him and all but once Gaara stopped being so murderous unless it came to us or Suna, I've learned to deal with silent treatment," Kankuro said.

Neji kept his mouth shut. This did not seem to bother Kankuro though.

"I understand why you would be asking about Temari and Shikamaru because you and Shikamaru are good friends. What kind of bugs me is that you _didn't_ know Shikamaru was seeing Temari until recently, likely right before this mission which is why you're so damned pissy about it."

Kankuro was damned good. Hell, he was a jonin, Gaara's bodyguard, and Leader the Counter-Terrorism Division. He could probably read Neji like a book.

"That leads me to believe you're either questioning your entire friendship with Shikamaru because he wasn't open with this one really important thing, _or_ you and Shikamaru were more than friends and you developed feelings for him. Being a Hyuuga with the whole not able to show emotions things, you had no idea how to tell him, he's too damned oblivious to see when someone likes him, and now you're pissed because you didn't act on time and my sister's with him."

Neji felt his breath catch but Kankuro didn't say a word to that. He did keep talking though.

"And you're pissed as all Hell because Shikamaru didn't have the guts to tell you to your face and probably kept sleeping with you those first two months. Did I hit the target?"

Neji blinked away tears and tilted his head low enough so his hair covered his facial expression. He heard Kankuro sigh and felt a hand on his shoulder a moment later. Neji hated his shoulders were trembling and the inside of his lip was bleeding from where he had bit down too hard.

"If it helps any, Temari had no idea who Shikamaru was sleeping with before they even got together. He wouldn't tell her and the girls had suspicions but she didn't know for sure. She did ask me if she should talk to you since your name did come up and we mutually decided _not_ to piss you off," Kankuro said.

At least Temari had tried to be a good person. Neji could not stay mad at her for that. Shikamaru though. He was going to die. Neji let out a breath and looked at Kankuro. The puppet master had an encouraging smile on his face and a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Do you want a medal?" Neji asked.

Kankuro snorted. The woman stepped into the room and Kankuro turned to her, taking his hand off Neji's shoulder. She placed a platter of cheese, vegetables, hard-boiled eggs, noodles, rice, and beef on the table. Beside this went a pitcher of water. The glass was on the platter along with chopsticks and napkins. Neji's stomach rumbled and the woman smiled but walked away.

"No I don't want a medal," Kankuro said when the woman was gone. "All I want is for you to eat and drink something."

Neji did not have to be told to eat. He gave thanks before beginning the impromptu meal. Despite being famished, Neji ate with all his regular ingrained decorum. Kankuro said nothing but did nibble on a hunk of cheese. Neji ate his fill and drank half the pitcher of water. He let out a breath when he was finished but did not meet Kankuro's eyes.

"When you and your team are rested up enough I'll head to Konoha with you," Kankuro said. "Well, me and some other Sand Shinobi. Gaara wanted to come but he's got Kage duties and all."

Neji inclined his head in thanks. He had no idea what to do now. The Hidden Rain Village was after his eyes, he was in Suna until his genin recovered, the person he wanted to be with was with someone else, and he had no close friends here in Suna. Kankuro was a friend but not a _good_ friend like say Lee, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata-sama. He knew Sakura, Ino, Choji, Sai, and Shino better than he knew Kankuro and he knew them solely because they hung out with his good friends. At least Kankuro was much higher up on the totem pole than Sasuke.

"Okay, let's not sit here and stare into space. C'mon, I'll show you my workshop," Kankuro said.

Neji smirked but stood with Kankuro. He followed behind the puppet master as they left the main dining room and went into an area of the Kazekage tower Neji did not know about. They strode down a set of stairs, through a door, and Kankuro flicked on a light. Neji gaped.

The room was massive, easily fifty by fifty feet and every square inch was dedicated to puppets. Shelves lined three walls and were full of disembodied legs, arms, chests, heads, feet, hands, tails, and other weirdly shaped not even human parts. There were weapons, spikes, senbon, thousands of knives, shuriken, bottles labeled with names of poisons, and too many other weapons to name.

The final wall was full of sketches for modifications and puppet designs. Arms and legs hung from the ceiling as well as chest plates, backs, and heads. Various worktables full of tools, wigs, puppet parts, and a myriad of other tools took up the middle of the room, three of them that were ten feet long and five feet wide.

There were no windows in the room but four different chairs with wheels. There was enough space for Kankuro to take apart Sanshuuo, lay the puppet out in full and not touch anything. Neji stared around the room in wonder.

"Cool, huh?" Kankuro questioned.

He had a huge grin on his face and Neji nodded. He wanted to poke at everything in the room but had no idea where to even start. The door closed but Neji did not jump. He strode to the first worktable and started to reach out. He stopped before looking at Kankuro. The puppet master chuckled.

"How can I say no to that face?" Kankuro asked.

Neji smirked and hid his flush with his hair. He picked up a hand and studied it, moving the fingers with his other hand and marveling at the dexterity of the fake hand. When it began to move on its own, Neji almost dropped it. He looked to Kankuro who had fingers wiggling on a hand. Neji snorted and put the hand down.

He almost yelped when the hand went running across the worktable and jumped onto him. Neji did back up but the hand clung to his vest. Kankuro started laughing as Neji glared down at the hand. Something brushed against the top of his head and Neji did cry out. His first instinct was to hit the thing with his Gentle Fist so he did.

The arm clattered to the ground, broken in three places, and Neji felt heat rise to his cheeks. The hand fell off his chest and Neji bit his lip before facing Kankuro with wide eyes. Kankuro's jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide. He started laughing after a moment and Neji let out a relieved breath.

"Wow, remind me to never piss you off," Kankuro said.

Neji damned the heat in his cheeks and released his lips from between his teeth. He said nothing as Kankuro came over and picked up both pieces and placed them on the worktable. Neji had to look _up_ at Kankuro by a few inches. Neji cursed his delicate five foot _almost_ eight frame then realized how _close_ Kankuro was standing. Neji took a step back and felt his lower back hit the worktable. Kankuro stepped forward, putting his taller, broader body directly in front of Neji's, six inches away.

Neji felt his heart pick up in pace and clutched the edge of the worktable in both hands. He kept his breathing even and felt heat go to his cheeks as blood flowed south to his groin. The way Kankuro stared at him reminded Neji of the way _Kiba_ had stared at him right before the Inuzuka pounded into him. Neji gulped.

"Awkward question," Kankuro said.

Neji licked his lips. Kankuro's eyes followed Neji's tongue. Neji didn't know whether to laugh or bolt.

"Could I, um, possibly sketch you?" Kankuro asked.

Neji would have fallen over if he did not have the table behind him. He had not expected that question. Instead all he could do was stare up at Kankuro stupidly. Kankuro coughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I mean, you're really willowy, er, slender, but I know how graceful and fast you can be and I want to try to incorporate that into a puppet. It'd be awkward for me to ask a Suna shinobi because they all idol worship me being Gaara's brother and all but you don't have that idol worship thing going on so it wouldn't be weird. Well, it'd still be weird, but um," Kankuro said.

Neji shut him up with a chuckle. Kankuro stared at him and Neji let out a breath. Damn his hormones. Apparently he needed to get laid. Neji smiled at Kankuro.

"Yes, you can sketch me," Neji said.

Kankuro grinned and spun on his heel. Neji relaxed and watched as the puppet master grabbed a sketch book, pencils, and an eraser. All these items went onto a rolling chair and Kankuro rolled the chair into a corner of the room. He flicked another switch and a secondary light went on to further brighten that corner. Neji strode over as Kankuro went to the door and locked it.

"Er, privacy. I don't like being interrupted," Kankuro said.

Neji inclined his head in understanding as Kankuro grabbed a small fold out table and placed it beside his chair. Neji stood in the spot light and looked at Kankuro as the puppet master set up his little table and found a blank page in his sketchbook. Neji raised an eyebrow when Kankuro gave him a confused look.

"What?" Neji questioned.

"Oh, um, well, I need to see your muscle structure in full," Kankuro said.

Neji was about to ask what Kankuro met but stopped. Ah, _that's_ why Kankuro had locked the door. He wanted Neji to strip down to nothing. Neji took a breath but decided to Hell with it. He took off his vest first then his hitai-ate, gloves, and shoes. The bandana came next then his mesh shirt. Neji set everything neatly on the ground beside him before pulling off his pants.

Kankuro was blushing under his purple war paint. Neji kept his grin back before taking off his thong and dropped it casually on his pants. Kankuro gulped. Neji said nothing but did put a smile on his face. He blinked when Kankuro came up to him and looked up into the puppet master's dark eyes.

Neji kept quiet when Kankuro gently brushed some of Neji's hair behind his ears. Neji felt Kankuro's hands moving through his hair and shivered slightly when Kankuro's finger ghosted over the back of Neji's neck, the _especially_ sensitive area at the nape that made all Neji's thoughts turn dirty. Neji barely managed to control his cock as it started to swell but Kankuro wasn't looking down. Neji felt his hair be pulled into a loose bun and Kankuro used a thread Neji had not seen him grab to tie the bun in place.

"It'll be in the way," Kankuro said.

Neji gave him a small nod. The puppet master grinned before walking away. Neji let out a breath while Kankuro's back was turned and licked his lips. He kept his hands at his sides as Kankuro sat in his chair and picked up his sketchbook.

"Can you point your toes right to me?" Kankuro said.

Neji shifted his feet until he stood straight, toes forward, fingertips brushing his bare thighs, and body relaxed. Kankuro smiled.

"Perfect, don't move, well, breathe, but yeah," Kankuro said.

Neji smirked and watched as Kankuro's pencil began flying over the page. Neji stood in position for ten minutes before Kankuro told him to turn around and point his toes towards the wall. Neji did as he was told. Fifteen minutes passed but Kankuro said nothing. Now that Neji thought about it he had not heard Kankuro's pencil scratching against the paper for two minutes.

Neji gasped when he felt Kankuro's hand on his left shoulder. Kankuro's hand traveled down _softly_ and began tracing the circular scar Kidomaru had left. Neji let out a breath, trying to calm his speeding heart but it was to no avail.

Kankuro's hand trailed down Neji's sensitive back to the other circular scar on Neji's back, near his waist. Kankuro's hand ghosted over this one as well before heading back up, lightly touching the ones from Kidomaru's kunai, and resting on Neji's right shoulder. Neji could not speak. Kankuro's touch was gentle, _teasing_ , and Neji had no idea what to do about it.

"It's weird to see a shinobi with so few scars," Kankuro said.

Neji looked at Kankuro over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised. Kankuro's expression was unreadable and Neji frowned.

"I mean, you have scars, yeah, but most shinobi have all these bisecting lines over their chests, stomachs, and backs from kunai or shuriken scraping by them. They have calluses on their fingers, busted up nails, or stand odd because something got broken funny and it hurts to stand like you did for so long. Knicks and scratches, explosion scars, shrapnel, this life doesn't leave a body pretty," Kankuro said.

Neji blinked.

"And how many shinobi have you sketched like this?" Neji asked.

Kankuro smirked. He did not move his hand and Neji did not know what to think about this.

"Two or three, I mostly people watch without people knowing," Kankuro said.

Neji hummed. Kankuro did not move and Neji watched as Kankuro lowered his head and inhaled. Neji felt the heat coming to his cheeks again as Kankuro smiled as if enjoying Neji's scent. The blood rushed back down and Neji took a deep breath.

"You smell good," Kankuro said.

"Thank you," Neji said.

"You're well built," Kankuro told him.

Neji supposed coming from a puppet master this particular comment meant a lot.

"Slender, streamlined, and defined but not overstated, long-limbed, I mean damn, your legs go on for miles, delicate but powerful, like a bird of prey," Kankuro said.

Neji said nothing as Kankuro meet his eyes. The hand on Neji's shoulder came up and began tracing the side of Neji's face, down the cheek bone, along the jaw and ghosting over his lips before holding his chin softly. Neji could _see_ the sexual tension in the room.

"Strong, chiselled, but at the same time smooth and elegant. I can see why Sai wants to sketch you so badly," Kankuro said.

Neji smirked. The smirk faded when Kankuro leaned in and chastely placed his lips against Neji's. Neji closed his eyes as Kankuro's lips moved against his at a leisurely pace as if memorizing the taste and texture. Kankuro pulled back without opening Neji's mouth and Neji swayed where he stood. Damn the man could kiss.

"And how many people have you kissed while sketching them?" Neji questioned.

He ignored how husky his voice sounded and caught Kankuro flushing again. The war paint Kankuro wore on his mouth was gone. Neji licked his lips and tasted it there.

"One, just one," Kankuro said.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you, only you," Kankuro said.

Neji chuckled. Kankuro's hand left Neji's chin and Neji turned to fully face Kankuro. He let out a short breath as Kankuro's hand rested on the small of Neji's back so delicately it sent shivers down Neji's spine.

"Is that why you brought me down here?" Neji asked.

Kankuro shook his head. The hand on Neji's lower back began massaging gently and Neji could not help but gasp softly in pleasure. Oh yes, Kankuro had _wonderful_ hands.

"No, but the way you stopped before grabbing that hand and the look on your face. I don't know but I decided to, well, this," Kankuro replied.

Neji shifted forward without fully meaning to and ended up in Kankuro's arms. Kankuro's other hand came up and went to the back of Neji's neck, rubbing the nape and Neji let out a low moan of pleasure. He felt Kankuro harden against his bare thigh.

"And what is this exactly?" Neji questioned breathlessly.

Kankuro grinned.

"Whatever you want," Kankuro said.

Neji kissed him. Kankuro guided him through the room and Neji heard objects falling to the floor as he desperately tugged Kankuro's clothing off. Neji felt the worktable at his lower back for a moment before Kankuro gathered Neji into his arms and placed Neji's ass onto the oddly empty workbench. Neji broke their heated kisses in shock when Kankuro touched the nape of his neck so _heatedly_ it almost made Neji release right there.

Neji wrapped his arms around Kankuro's bare shoulders and ran his hands over supple, defined muscle. Damn the puppet master was _built._ Neji arched back when Kankuro began kissing his throat, nipping, licking, sucking at intervals. Neji tilted his head so Kankuro could get better access and nearly screamed when Kankuro licked the back of Neji's neck.

"Oh you like that, huh?" Kankuro breathed.

Neji shuddered and could not speak. Kankuro's hands did not stay idle. One threaded into his hair, massaging his scalp in a way Neji had not thought would ever bring so much pleasure. The other disappeared for a moment but reappeared damp with some kind of lubricant to play with Neji's hole. All Neji could do was gasp, moan, and pant, holding on hard to Kankuro's shoulders as the puppet master played with him.

Neji began thrusting against Kankuro's half covered hips. He paused to pull Kankuro's pants down the rest of the way and gasped when Kankuro turned his head and nipped at the nape of his neck. _Shit._

Kiba and Shikamaru had known about Neji's sensitive back but never got so far as to discover the nape of his neck. He had not given them the chance. Neji let out a shout when Kankuro's hand replaced his tongue and began rubbing the nape of Neji's neck. _Oh God!_

Neji did not even notice Kankuro had moved up to three digits. He barely realized his nails were digging into the flesh of Kankuro's shoulders and back. Neji certainly ignored the feel of the rough wood under his ass. All he could do was arch into Kankuro and feel.

Neji grunted when the blunt head of Kankuro's cock pushed against his loose hole. He shivered in pleasure as Kankuro sunk in slowly. Neji kissed Kankuro's lips again and sent little flares of chakra down Kankuro's back, making the puppet master gasp in adore.

"Son of a bitch," Kankuro murmured.

"Feel good?" Neji teased.

Kankuro grinned. Neji gasped as chakra ghosted over his flesh. Little strings began whipping his back erotically and Neji moaned into Kankuro's shoulder. Kankuro's fingers began moving and Neji whined in pleasure. _SHIT!_

Kankuro began thrusting hard, rough, but Neji didn't mind. The worktable began squeaking, parts rolling off and papers falling to the floor as Neji laid back on it, Kankuro thrusting into him like a rabid beast. Neji wrapped his legs around Kankuro's waist and dragged the man down by the hair for a heart-stopping kiss.

Kankuro obliged and one hand went right back to the nape of Neji's neck, playing with the soft hairs gathered there, rubbing, pinching, and ghosting over his flesh at intervals. Neji groaned and closed his eyes, allowing his head to drop back onto the worktable. Kankuro began kissing his neck, down his collarbones, and along his jaw. Neji tilted his head to get to Kankuro's lips and _finally,_ Kankuro opened his mouth.

Neji's fingernails dug into the flesh of Kankuro's ass as Kankuro moved his tongue into Neji's mouth. Neji had no idea what Kankuro was doing but _fuck_ the man could kiss. Neji shuddered when he came, screaming into Kankuro's mouth, nails sinking deeper into Kankuro's ass cheeks, likely drawing blood, but Neji did not notice. Kankuro thrust thrice more before shivering atop of Neji, eyes screwed shut, make-up smeared from sweat, and cock exploding into Neji's rectum.

They lay half-sprawled on the worktable as their orgasm faded. Neji relaxed his hands and saw Kankuro wince. Neji kissed his neck in apology and mewled when Kankuro rubbed the nape of his neck. Kankuro helped him sit up and Neji grimaced. He had a splitter in his right ass cheek.

Neji felt some tendrils of hair snake down his back, loosened from the bun and groaned as Kankuro pulled out. Neji got a look at Kankuro's groin and grinned. The puppet master wasn't huge, average, but he knew how to use it.

"Huh, normally it's the guy on the bottom whose ass bleeds," Kankuro said.

Neji flushed and saw he had in fact made divots so deep in Kankuro's ass with his nails, Kankuro had bleed. Kankuro had a grin on his face though.

"I have a splitter in my ass if that makes you feel any better," Neji said.

Kankuro chuckled then helped Neji off the worktable. Neji turned when prompted and flushed when Kankuro pushed him over the bench. He felt Kankuro's gentle touch on his right butt-cheek then yelped when Kankuro found the splitter and pulled it out in a smooth motion. Neji flushed when Kankuro kissed the sore spot.

Neji grinned when Kankuro positioned himself behind Neji. Neji clutched at the table top as Kankuro sunk back into Neji's ass to the hilt. He shivered when Kankuro began rubbing his back, applying varying bits of pressure to spots all over his back.

Neji started thrusting forward as Kankuro bent and kissed the nape of Neji's neck. Soon Kankuro began thrusting again and Neji matched his pace, groaning, gasping, and panting at intervals as Kankuro pounded into him at a measured pace. The pace became frenzied after a minute and a few minutes after they shouted out their completion.

Neji flushed when Kankuro leaned over him, hands running along Neji's arms until Kankuro could hold both of Neji's hands in his larger ones. The position was oddly intimate, _too_ intimate, but Neji could not find voice to complain. Kankuro kissed his cheek.

"Okay, I totally didn't mean for the second time to happen," Kankuro said.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Neji questioned.

Kankuro chuckled but did not move. Neji did feel Kankuro moving his head around to look at the mess of his worktable. Neji felt bad but Kankuro had been the one to swipe everything off. After another minute, Kankuro pulled back and out. Neji stood and turned.

"So, back to sketching me then?" Neji asked.

Kankuro smirked but shook his head.

"No, I think we're done for today. Tomorrow?"

Neji inclined his head. Perhaps he would not be so bored in Suna after all.

* * *

Hehe, go Kankuro. Reviews welcome and for EatEmUp: Next chapter coming right now. ;)


	10. Home

**Home**

 **Author's Note:** Long chapter is long. Jokes (and some touching) in the desert. Genma appears and gets distracted (Hehe). Neji _accidently_ asks Kankuro out on a date. Neji and Tora have a heart-to-heart.

Monetary break-down of missions included. I'm actually basing this off some research I did. For those curious, 5000 ryo is equal to $680 USD. So if the team gets 2000 ryo each per D-rank mission it's about $250 (I'm not doing the actual math, sorry) per mission, meaning about $500-750 a week depending on the mission rotation Neji's put his genin on. Pay rates come right from the Naruto Wiki for those curious. Yeah, they get paid A LOT.

You now see why Kuma is so excited about going on missions. You can also understand how rich Neji would be as he doesn't have to pay for food, utilities, or rent as he lives in the Hyuuga compound.

 **Rated M** **for sexy scenes between two males** , swearing, and some blood and guts.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

 **WARNING:** Two males doing naughty things to each other.

* * *

Neji glared up at the sun then down at the desert beneath his feet. He and his students had spent two more days in Suna. They ate with Gaara and Kankuro and trained in the evening and early morning when it was cool enough to do so. In the afternoon Neji spent time in Kankuro's workshop, mainly naked. Most of the time Kankuro sketched him but at least half of the time he was being pounded on or over a worktable, on or over a chair, and even against the wall or on the floor.

Neji could not pretend to be injured any longer and Akino was fit to travel so the morning three days after he woke up saw him getting ready to leave. They had been woken up at 3AM when the sun was still down and the air still cold. They were out the doors by 4AM and in the desert by 6AM. This was when the sun had started to come up.

For the next two hours it was warm but not deadly hot. As eight hundred hours rolled into nine hundred hours, the temperature rose by fifteen degrees. By ten in the morning, Kuma, Tora, and Akino were panting from the heat. Neji was cursing his clothing color change and the slowness of their pace.

They had elected to keep at a brisk jog simply because it was summertime and in the desert running in the summer was not especially smart, not when it got to a hundred and twenty degrees by 10:30 in the morning. Neji let out a little breath and knew this was going to be a long and tiring three or four days.

"Wow, it's so hot. I think I'm melting," Kuma said.

It was 11AM. They would walk for another hour before taking a break for lunch and hydration. Neji caught Kankuro smirking. Gaara had sent along only Kankuro instead of the five other Sand Shinobi he had planned to send under Kankuro's advice. Kankuro had made an argument about a smaller team being able to get away quicker plus with his four puppets he was like four shinobi in one. Gaara had agreed and Neji decided he liked Kankuro's logic.

"You won't melt Kuma, at least not right away," Kankuro told her.

Kuma looked up at him, eyes wide and mouth dropped. Kankuro laughed at her and she whined. Neji grinned. He had learned a lot about the puppet master in a full day and two afternoons. Kankuro liked hamburger steak but hated spinach. He loved anything having to do with puppets and despite using puppetry as his main fighting tactic, considered it a hobby.

He had never gone on a D-Rank mission simply because Gaara had always been over-powered, able to allow Kankuro and Temari the ability to go right into C-Rank missions even as first-time genin. This of course made Kankuro and Temari want to increase their skill not only to be able to fight if Gaara ever decided to leave them alone (which he had done apparently) but also on the off chance Gaara might strike out at _them._

Neji realized Kankuro's family was more messed up than the Hyuuga but did not mention it to Kankuro. At least the Sand Siblings had gotten over all their issues and now lived a normal life in the village. The Hyuuga had been screwed up for generations and still were.

"How can you wear all black out here Kankuro-sama?" Tora asked.

Kankuro grinned. Neji had also come to realize his heart betrayed him again. What had to be, _should be_ , a friend with benefits relationship wanted to become more. Neji chalked this up to being so emotionally raw after seeing Shikamaru with Temari and knowing Shikamaru had deliberately hidden Neji from Temari and Temari from Neji.

"I grew up out here so I'm used to it. Konoha's cold to me," Kankuro said.

"It's why he wears a heavy coat in autumn when he comes to visit," Neji added.

Tora and Kuma laughed. Akino snickered. Kankuro looked hurt but then started grinning, patting Neji on the shoulder in a friendly way. This was another mannerism Neji had learned. Kankuro was a touchy man, not with only with Neji but with all of his friends and family. Kankuro patted shoulders, stood close, poked people's arms, and smacked backs, even with Gaara. Gaara took it all in stride, smirking whenever Kankuro touched him.

The hand left Neji's shoulder. The problem with Kankuro's touchy quirk was Neji had no idea how Kankuro felt about him. Neji held back his groan and drop-kicked his heart. Damn Nara. Damn heart. Damn Kankuro though the sex had been amazing.

"Seriously though, I don't know how you guys stand it in the winter," Kankuro said.

"It's only fifteen degrees," Neji said.

"That's _below_ zero in Celsius! Like _negative_ numbers cold! It never drops below eighty in the day here," Kankuro said.

"And down to forty or less at night," Neji returned with a smirk.

"Still above freezing with no snow," Kankuro muttered.

Neji laughed at him and his students joined in. Kankuro pouted but Neji found it cute. He also found he wanted to _kiss_ Kankuro but Gentle Fisted that feeling into the back of his mind. Then the words "Gentle Fisted" sounded weird and all he could think about was Kankuro's hands. Damn it all.

At least the desert with its insanely hot temperatures gave him a good excuse to be blushing and sweating. He did not have to blame it on hormones and could maintain the guise of having innocent thoughts. Neji let out a breath and pulled his hair forward again so he could get it off his back.

When he wore the traditional Hyuuga garb the shirt had always been light, white, and cotton. Neji had brought two thick _leather_ vests, both in black and was suffering with all his long hair trapping the heat under his vest which absorbed it. The black pants were not helping either despite being light and cotton. He had no idea how he had made it to Suna in the first place with all this heat. Perhaps he should pretend to be running for his life again.

"You okay?" Kankuro asked.

Neji looked up at him and nodded. Kankuro smirked. How the man didn't sweat in the middle of the desert but sweated during sex was a mystery Neji wanted to figure out. Instead he went back to glaring straight ahead while Kankuro and Kuma trotted along beside him. Akino and Tora took the back but Neji did not mind.

"You could tie your hair up," Kankuro said.

Neji glared at him but Kankuro was unaffected. It likely had something to do with Gaara harbouring a demon and all but Neji was too hot to think straight. Kankuro's logic was sound (which made this worse) but Neji did not want to stop because his hair kept getting in the way. Kankuro shrugged.

"Fine, but when you fall over from heat stroke I'm going to carry you in the most awkward way possible," Kankuro said.

Neji huffed but kept going. They were going to be having a break soon anyway and he could fix his hair then. Neji scowled as most of it flipped back over his shoulder but left it.

"Why do you keep your hair so long anyway, Neji-sensei?" Akino asked.

Neji did not bother to look back at the boy and Tora spoke up.

"Why not? Neji-sensei has really pretty hair," Tora said.

Akino snorted.

"Yeah, that totally justifies it," Akino said.

Neji could see the sarcasm in the air. Funnily it looked like heat waves. Neji smirked at his thoughts and kept moving.

"At least Neji-sensei's hair doesn't look like, like," Tora tried.

"Dog-butt," Kuma offered.

Kankuro almost tripped but started laughing. Neji stared at Kuma who shrugged. He looked back to see Tora trying not to laugh and Akino pouting.

"Akino's hair does not look like dog-butt," Neji said.

Kankuro laughed harder. Neji could not believe he was having this discussion but he was working with twelve year olds. At least they had gone over most of the sex talk.

"At least my hair isn't puffing out like yours," Akino said to Tora.

She pouted. Apparently her hair did not like the heat of the desert and had puffed out worse than Kuma's their first few hours here. Neji had wondered why she kept it in a slick braid down her back the entire time. Neji had fly-away strands and frizz but nothing horrible. Kuma's hair had gone puffier than normal too but she didn't look like she cared all that much.

"At least my hair doesn't look like, like," Tora attempted again.

"Cat-barf," Kuma suggested.

Kankuro had to stop he was laughing so hard. Neji stopped beside him then Kuma, Tora, and Akino. Neji shook his head at Kankuro and gave his students a look. Kuma grinned, Tora giggled, and Akino looked depressed.

"Akino's hair does not look like cat-barf. Where did you even get that?" Neji asked Kuma.

Kuma shrugged.

"I have a younger sister," Kuma replied.

Neji had no idea how that was relevant but Kankuro and Tora were nodding. Neji sighed and shook his head. At least Akino had a confused look on his face.

"Regardless, can we stop with the insults please? And I don't know, _act_ like shinobi?" Neji questioned.

Kuma pouted. Akino grinned. Tora chuckled. Kankuro snorted and rolled his eyes. His hand landed on Neji's shoulder again and Neji looked up at him.

"Oh please. You get right into the insult game. I have to admit, calling Kiba a bitch in heat was fantastic," Kankuro said.

Neji flushed and knew he could not blame it on the heat this time. Kuma and Tora giggled again. Akino blinked then frowned. He seemed to be having trouble thinking. Neji did not blame him with the heat.

"Wait, insulting your teammates is normal?" Akino asked.

Kankuro nodded. Neji groaned and rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

"Only when you're good friends with them, you don't really mean it, and you don't cross any lines they don't like," Kankuro said.

Neji lowered his hand and glanced up. Kankuro had a grin on his face. Kuma and Tora were nodding sagely and Akino stared at Kankuro for several moments with his mouth slightly open and eyes wide. Finally Akino let out a groan and ran a hand through his hair.

"Annoying," Akino muttered.

Neji coughed to hide a laugh when Kankuro gaped then looked between Neji and Akino. Neji inclined his head in the positive and Kankuro shook his head in awe.

"Wow," Kankuro said.

"Yes," Neji returned.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head and smiled at the three genin.

"Well, we might as well take a break," Kankuro said.

Kuma looked around, saw nothing but sand then peered at Kankuro with a frown and her eyebrows raised. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head.

"Where?" Kuma questioned.

Kankuro grinned and removed one of the scrolls from his back. Neji said nothing as Kankuro opened the scroll bit his finger and went through the proper signs for summoning jutsu with a few extra hand signs.

"Puppetry Summoning: Sanshuuo!"

The massive puppet exploded into the space and Neji's students gaped in awe. Kankuro began moving his left hand and Sanshuuo's back popped open and shifted to act like a sort of umbrella. Kankuro got into the sand, sitting with a grin on his face as he gathered up his scroll. Kuma settled in the shade near him and Neji took the space between the two. Akino settled to Kankuro's other side with Tora. Under Sanshuuo it was easily twenty degrees cooler.

Neji held back his yelp (barely) when Kankuro reached over and began gathering Neji's hair in his hands. Neji tried to pull away but Kankuro's hands were too close to Neji's neck and all Neji did was get his hair tugged gently. This wasn't exactly a problem but Neji did not wear loose pants with an outer robe overtop anymore.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Putting your hair up," Kankuro said.

Neji huffed as Kankuro began gathering all the loose, damp strands of hair sticking to Neji's arms and the back of his neck. Kankuro's fingers skimmed over the back of Neji's neck and Neji had to repress a shiver.

"I _can_ do this myself," Neji said.

Again he tried to pull away but succeeded in making this worse for him. Kankuro chuckled. Kuma was watching with wide eyes and an open mouth. Neji could not turn his head enough to see what Tora and Akino were doing. Kankuro had gathered all of Neji's hair and was running his fingers through it to de-tangle it.

"Let go," Neji said.

Kankuro snorted but shook his head. Neji huffed and resigned himself to having his hair tied up by Kankuro. The concept was not particularly horrible but Neji had _not_ wanted it to happen out in the open in front of his students. Plus Kankuro touching the back of Neji's neck was completely on purpose and the whole Kankuro tying up his hair reminded Neji of the sex he and the puppet master had in the workshop. Good thing for the heat.

"Besides, I never get to play with anyone's hair," Kankuro said.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest and wished he could glare at Kankuro. Kuma giggled and Neji heard Tora chuckling as well. Akino said his trademark word and Neji refrained from rolling his eyes.

"What, do you have a hair fetish?" Neji questioned.

Kankuro still ran his hands through Neji's hair, one hand really while the other held the length of it to keep him from turning his head. Finally Kankuro began to twist the length of it into a familiar bun.

"Actually, yeah I do. See, not a lot of Shinobi in Suna keep their hair so long and free, heat and all, so it's nice to be able to play with long hair," Kankuro answered.

Neji blinked. He sighed but said nothing as Kuma and Tora kept laughing. Akino snorted. Kankuro twisted Neji's hair into a tight bun at the back of his head so none of Neji's hair touched the back of his neck. Neji offered Kankuro a hair tie and Kankuro hummed in thanks before finishing off the bun.

"There," Kankuro said, obviously proud of himself.

"Thank you," Neji muttered.

Kankuro patted his shoulder and Neji shifted so he could lean against Sanshuuo. Kuma and Tora kept giggling but Akino had closed his eyes. Neji knew Akino was not asleep.

"Neji-sensei, you never answered my question about why you keep your hair so long," Akino said.

Neji sighed. That was how this had all started.

"The entire Hyuuga clan does it, far as I've seen," Kankuro said.

"It is a status symbol in my clan," Neji confirmed. "Those who do not keep their hair long are considered weak and do not have the proper genes that should be passed on. It is a matter of pride and tradition."

Akino blinked. He snorted, muttered his favorite word and closed his eyes. Tora stared. Kuma made a sound in her throat. Kankuro smirked.

"Huh, though it makes sense with your clan," Kankuro said.

Neji said nothing and sipped his water. They stayed under Sanshuuo to eat and take a breather. When the noon-day sun was melting into the thirteen hundred hours sun, Kankuro called back Sanshuuo and they took off at a brisk jog. By sixteen hundred hours, Kuma was waving at the sun to go down. Kankuro laughed at her but they kept moving. Finally by nineteen hundred hours the sun started to go down and the temperature dropped.

"Finally," Akino said.

"Okay: question," Kankuro said.

"Go on," Neji told him.

"Do we want to turn in early and start early so we can move faster when its cooler or keep going now and wake up later when it's hotter?" Kankuro said.

Neji hummed.

"Can we do a combination of both?" Neji asked.

Kankuro nodded. They ran until twenty-one hundred hours, ate a late dinner, and turned in before twenty-two hundred hours. Neji took first watch and would be passing it onto Kankuro in an hour and a half. Neji watched the sands with his Byakugan, happy the temperature had dropped to sixty degrees.

The hour and a half went by without incident and Neji shifted to sit on his sleeping blanket, placed beside Kankuro's. Neji lightly touched Kankuro's hand and Kankuro's dark eyes opened. Before Neji could say a word, Kankuro sat up, wrapped one hand at the back of Neji's bare neck and kissed him hard.

Neji gasped but leaned into the kiss. Kankuro's hand was messaging the back of his neck, feathering over the nape where softer downy hairs grew. Kankuro opened Neji's mouth and Neji moaned low into the kiss. Kankuro's other hand had gone into motion, undoing Neji's pants with one hand and gripping Neji's dripping hard length.

Neji did not even bother to try and stop him or move away. Kankuro's hand had pulled Neji's cock out of his pants and started pumping. Neji decided to return the favor, pushing a hand into Kankuro's pants. Their position was awkward with Neji leaning mostly on one hip and Kankuro on his ass, sitting up straight. Neji could not get a great angle but worked little bursts of chakra into the tenketsu around Kankuro's groin. Kankuro began gasping into the kiss, breaking their lips apart to get air before smashing back into Neji's mouth with passion.

They released at close to the same time. Neji had to give Kankuro a few more pulls as he shivered in orgasm but neither would complain. When it was over Neji felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment. None of his genin had woken up but damn it, Kuma had been to his other side, Akino to Kankuro's other side.

"Sorry, I kind of made it worse by putting your hair up like that," Kankuro whispered against Neji's ear.

Neji shivered at the burst of heat over his ear then the words caught up to him.

"What?" Neji asked, copying Kankuro's whispering idea.

He felt Kankuro's cock twitch under his hand. Neji smirked.

"Seeing you all hot and sweaty in all that tight black mesh and leather, it was just, damn," Kankuro said.

"Ah,"

"Then I had to go run my hands through your hair and made you shiver when I rubbed your neck and you gave me that _smile_ later and damn it,"

"Hn,"

"Sorry, I needed to do _something._ I mean I know it's wrong in front of the kids but I wasn't even sleeping this entire time, kept thinking about your hot lips over mine,"

Kankuro was getting harder under Neji's hand. Neji chuckled into Kankuro's ear. The puppet master began rubbing the back of Neji's neck again and Neji mewled in encouragement. Kankuro let out a huge breath, making Neji shiver but pulled back.

"Kids," Kankuro said.

Neji flushed then nodded. Kankuro was right. They could not risk getting caught by Neji's students. Neji lie back on his blankets, tucking his half-hard length back into his pants as Kankuro got up, stretched, and walked away from the blankets. Neji let out a long breath and closed his eyes. Once Kankuro brought them back to Konoha and left everything could go back to normal. The problem was, Neji did not know if he wanted normal.

* * *

Crossing into the Land of Rivers had been a relief after the desert. They could quicken their pace and Neji could let his hair down which kept both him and Kankuro from being distracted by Neji's (sensitive) exposed neck. Thankfully, none of Neji's students had heard him and Kankuro that first night.

The second night they were in the Land of Rivers and not so, well, they were as horny but not as blasé about what they did. Kankuro had taken the last watch as well so they could not risk doing anything anyway. Neji had been happy and disappointed Kankuro had done such. This confliction was not normal for him but Neji did not muse on it long.

They entered the Land of Fire by the third day and Neji knew they would be home this evening. Kankuro would rest in Konoha for a day, perhaps two then be gone. Neji tried not to linger on the thought. He did _not_ want Kankuro to be some kind of rebound because Kankuro deserved more than a rebound relationship.

Neji let out a breath as he leaped to the next tree branch. He had taken an unintentional lead. Kuma was his close second followed by Kankuro. Akino and Tora stayed near with Tora in a bit more of a lead. They stopped at twelve hundred hours for a short break and Neji sipped his water. He noticed Kuma biting her lip and gave her a look. She frowned, eyebrows furrowing then nodded and looked up at him.

"Neji-sensei, since this wasn't a real mission, does that mean we won't get paid?" Kuma questioned.

The looks of surprise on Tora and Akino's faces meant the two had not even considered this. Kankuro hummed. Neji thought about it for a moment.

"It depends on Tsunade-sama," Neji replied.

Kuma slouched.

"Normally we would split the money the client gave us anyway so that will likely happen. Considering we did get some information on what the Hidden Rain Village was up to we may get some kind of bonus," Neji said.

Kuma blinked then grinned. She focused on Kankuro who nodded in agreement with Neji's words.

"I'd consider this an A-rank mission to be honest," Kankuro said.

Kuma gaped and Neji grinned when her gaze turned back to him.

"How much do shinobi make in an A-rank mission?" Kuma questioned.

Neji shrugged. She looked back at Kankuro who used the same gesture as Neji. Kuma huffed. Tora and Akino watched, Akino looking bored and Tora biting her lip with her eyes wide. Neji sighed.

"D-Rank range from 5000 to 50,000 ryo, C-rank from 30,000 to 100,000, B-rank from 80,000-200,000, A-rank from 150,000 to 1,000,000, and S-Rank 1,000,000 and up but that of course is divided in the team, not per person. It depends on what rank of mission Tsunade-sama will consider this as, what level of difficulty, and the value of the information we did gather," Neji said.

They all stared at Kankuro who smirked but nodded. Kuma gaped. Tora seemed surprised. Akino did not look bothered until Neji studied his eyes. Neji wanted to laugh. Apparently his students had thought shinobi did not make a lot of money.

"Wait, wait, so if we did even one A-Rank mission a month we'd get 30,000 ryo working on a five-man squad?" Akino questioned.

Neji inclined his head.

"Depending on the A-rank mission you might even go alone. I've done a few higher level A-rank mission by myself or with one person but there have been many times when I've gone on an S-Rank mission with three or more people. It depends entirely on the mission and what is required," Neji said.

"You did a high level A-rank mission on your own? So what, 500,000 ryo?" Akino asked.

Neji thought about it then nodded. All three kept staring at him, stunned. Kankuro chuckled.

"Neji comes from an important clan though so has to pay clan tariffs. I don't know the exact percent of Neji's in particular but it means part of anything he makes from missions goes to the clan for maintenance of the property and all that," Kankuro said.

Again Neji's genin swivelled their heads to meet his eyes. Neji inclined his head in agreement and all ready knew what Kuma was going to ask as she opened her mouth.

"As a genin and branch member my tariff was five percent. When I made chunin it went up to ten percent. Now it's fifteen percent. Right now I do not pay a tariff as I am not making any money as a jonin-in-charge from missions. I _do_ get the option to have a compensation salary given weekly by the Hokage and Fire Lord but I declined," Neji explained.

"Compensation?" Tora asked.

Neji sighed.

"Yes, when a jonin takes on the responsibility of a genin team they can no longer go on many missions and most do not take a share of their students mission salaries as it would break into a small amount. Jonin still have to pay for food, rent, utilities, and other costs so they cannot go without money for however long they have a genin team. It's why the Hokage and Fire Lord give jonin with genin a weekly salary based on the jonin's mission count, where they live, and other factors. It ranges from 3,000 to 10,000 ryo a week," Neji replied.

The three kept staring. Neji sipped his water as the three got confirmation from Kankuro. Akino asked the soon to become awkward question and Neji frowned:

"Why did you decline it?"

Neji capped his water and tucked the canteen away. Kuma would be upset at Neji's words but neither Akino nor Tora knew how bad Kuma's situation was. They suspected she did not have extra money for food so helped out where they could.

"I am part of a clan so I do not have to pay for rent, food, utilities or other such necessities as others have to. The money I have saved from the missions I've gone on is more than enough for me to last a while without going on missions. Why should I take extra ryo when I do not need it?" Neji returned.

Akino blinked then nodded in understanding. Tora smiled at him. Kuma scowled, becoming jealous of the fact Neji got a free pass in life. His question hit her and a smile came to her face. She hugged him and Neji smirked. Kankuro raised an eyebrow but Neji said nothing. They continued on and by sixteen hundred hours were on the main path leading into Konoha, the gates visible in front of them.

"So, how did you kids like your first away mission?" Kankuro asked.

Tora and Akino thought about but Kuma grinned and started walking backwards and ahead a bit so she could look at them all.

"It scary but at the same time really exciting! Neji-sensei's _really_ fast and I wanna be as fast as him one of these days! The Hidden Rain sucks though but their land is kind of nice. The Kazekage's cool and his sand jutsu are so awesome. Your puppetry jutsu is really cool too. Suna's too hot though and there's too much sand. It gets in really weird places," Kuma said.

Neji smiled at her wild gestures and enthusiasm. Somehow she managed to keep walking backwards while talking quickly. Kuma kept her backwards stride.

"But I have to admit all the walking wasn't as fun as training," Kuma said. "I feel like I've been slacking."

Neji laughed when with this announcement, Kuma promptly back-flipped, landed on her hands and began walking on them. Kankuro stared at her with wide eyes and his lips parted. He started chuckling after a moment as well.

"Well, I thought it was more scary then exciting," Tora said. "I mean, when Akino took the kunai to the shoulder and Fukui tried to kill Neji-sensei,"

She stopped talking and frowned. Neji inclined his head to her and she shook her head, sighing as she grabbed onto the handles of her bags.

"And that shinobi would have killed me if Akino didn't help. Now I see why the ranking system is in place and why we have to do what seem like meaningless missions before going for the higher ranking ones," Tora finished.

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a small smile. Akino scowled and let out a little breath.

"Yeah, we're so not ready for anything higher than a normal C-rank mission," Akino said. "I _know_ I was slowing you all down and fighting against someone who wasn't Neji-sensei, Tora, or Kuma really showed me what it means when Neji-sensei says I have to speed up and stop pulling my hits. It was kind of scary to see that shinobi go down so quick when I punched him in the gut though."

Kuma flipped back onto her feet but kept walking backwards. They were ten yards from the gates but Neji did not mind. Kuma had a frown on her face and her head tilted.

"If you hadn't knocked him out so quickly then you wouldn't have been able to help me and Tora," Kuma said. "And thanks for taking that kunai for me."

Akino smirked.

"I figured it was the least I could do after you saved me from being drowned," Akino said.

Neji chuckled as the two fist-bumped. He heard Tora sniffle and looked at the girl who had been considered the top graduate. Tora had her head down, jaw tense, shoulders tight, and hands clenched into fists. Her lips were pursed into a thin white line and her eyes were damp with unshed tears.

She had moved to walk almost completely behind Neji so Akino and Kuma could not see how upset she was. Kankuro did see and put a hand on her shoulder. She accepted the comfort with the tiniest nod.

By the time they got to the gates, Tora had wiped the expression off her face. Neji greeted the two shinobi at the gatehouse and they nodded to him. They did not bother to check Kankuro's passport as everyone in the Leaf knew the Sand Siblings by sight. Neji led everyone straight towards the Hokage tower.

They did not run into anyone Neji knew personally and made it up the stairs and to the Hokage's office without incident. Normally Neji would take his students to the mission room to receive payment but this was a special case. At least he had completed a report while in Suna between training, Kankuro, and more training.

Kankuro pushed open the door and Neji held back his flush as Kankuro gestured for Neji and his team to go first. Neji almost stopped walking once he spotted who was inside the office. He managed to push down his hurt, anger, and want to kill, and take the next step in so his genin did not walk into his back.

Shikamaru stood to the right of Tsunade-sama going over a map with Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade-sama. All four looked up when Kankuro, Neji, and his team entered. Shikamaru said nothing but went to the open window and lit a cigarette.

"Gaara sent me a letter saying Fukui was a decoy to get your Byakugan," Tsunade-sama said.

"Yes, he informed me. I have my report and the scroll I took from Fukui. My genin's reports will be in by the end of tomorrow. We have not gone over that formally yet," Neji said.

Tsunade-sama smirked but took Neji's report as well as the scroll. Neji focused on her eyes flicking over the papers instead of looking at Shikamaru. It was difficult since all Neji wanted to do was throw Shikamaru out the window he was so casually smoking in front of.

Shikamaru had been one of the first people Neji connected with once Naruto left for three years to train with Jiraiya-sama. It had started out with a game of shoji when Neji had caught Shikamaru playing alone in the middle of a park. They had started going out for tea, ramen, and eventually the others began filtering in. Shikamaru had been the one to take Neji's first kiss. Shikamaru had been the one to introduce Kiba into their relationship but it was Shikamaru who took Neji's virginity.

Neji gritted his teeth and kept the neutral expression on his face as Tsunade-sama finished with his report and the scroll. He kept his eyes on her and tried not to focus on Kuma who shuffled nervously from foot-to-foot, Tora who looked morosely at the ground, Akino who looked bored, and Kankuro who had a concerned expression on his face.

"How is your shoulder, Neji, Akino?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Fine," Neji said.

Akino jolted then flushed.

"Ah, fine Hokage-sama," he said.

Tsunade-sama rolled her eyes. Sakura giggled then came out from behind the desk to check Neji's shoulder. Shizune went to Akino. Kankuro raised an eyebrow but smirked.

"Nothing against the Suna-medics," Tsunade-sama said.

"I know, Hell, I'd want Konoha medics to check me out too," Kankuro said with a wink.

Sakura snorted at him. Neji tried not to gasp when Sakura accidently brushed his neck with her fingers moving his hair out of the way so she could get a better look at his shoulder. He must have shown something because Tsunade-sama raised an eyebrow and Kankuro coughed to hide a laugh.

"Neji's fine, really," Sakura said. "But I do expect you and Akino for a full physical before tomorrow evening."

"Akino's fine as well," Shizune said. "Kuma, Tora, you'll have to come in for physicals as well. It's mandatory after an away mission."

Neji had explained this to them before they left. All three nodded and Neji put his outfit back into proper order as Sakura and Shizune went back behind the desk. Shikamaru said nothing from his window, casually looking at the clouds with a normal slouch to his back. Neji did see tension in the line of Shikamaru's shoulders. Ah, so the bastard was not completely oblivious.

"You'll be compensated with the pay you would have gotten from Fukui," Tsunade-sama said.

"In addition I'm bumping the level of this mission to A-rank."

She was writing something on a piece of paper. Neji accepted the paper once she was done, glancing at it once. Hm, pay scale five. It meant they would be in the higher tier of A-rank pay. Kuma would faint at the numbers on her check. He wondered if she had a bank account.

"Hiashi, Shikamaru, and I have been working on making sure any Byakugan user going into the Rain Country has extra escorts. I know the scroll says they're going after you in particular, Neji, but we can't be too careful. We've also bumped up border patrol between Rain and us," Tsunade-sama went on.

"Gaara said he's going to get gate houses built and start a patrol along that border as well in case a random Byakugan user has to come running into Suna for safety again," Kankuro added.

Tsunade-sama nodded with a smile on her face. This was good news. Neji was glad the mission had gone awry, happier no one had been killed.

"I suspect you guys want Fukui?" Kankuro asked.

Tsunade-sama inclined her head in agreement.

"We'll be sending Rock Lee, Tenten, Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino to retrieve him in two days," Tsunade-sama said. "Your sister will be going with them and I'm guessing you will be as well."

At this, Kankuro flushed but the coloring was gone after a moment. Tsunade-same, Sakura, and Shizune noticed it. Kankuro cleared his throat and offered a grin.

"Actually I was thinking of staying a bit longer," Kankuro said. "I haven't been to Konoha in a while and want to catch up with some of the people I know here. Gaara's all ready given me clearance."

He handed Tsunade-sama a scroll and she took it with a smirk and raised eyebrows. She nodded. Neji wanted to bolt. He had been hoping Kankuro could leave and they could forget about what happened in Suna. Apparently not. It did not even seem to matter most of the people Kankuro knew would be going on a mission soon.

As far as Neji knew, Kankuro didn't like Ino much and tolerated Hinata-sama. He did enjoy Choji and Sai's company and was likely annoyed at Shikamaru because of Temari and Neji. Kankuro hated Sasuke as well, enjoyed talking with Sakura and Neji did not have to guess about his part in Kankuro's friendship scale. Damn the puppet master.

"Well, sounds good. Dismissed: all of you," Tsunade-sama said.

Neji bowed as did Tora. Kankuro inclined his head. Kuma and Akino were slow to the bow but did. Neji gave a final glance to Shikamaru before leading his students out of the room. They looked confused (as did Kankuro) when he brought them into a briefing room instead of the Mission Assignment room to collect their money.

"Neji-sensei," Kuma said.

"I know, but listen for a moment," Neji broke in. "First, do any of you have bank accounts?"

All three shook their heads in the negative. Neji frowned.

"You're going to need to set one up today with your parents. Instead of ryo you will be getting a check for a rather hefty amount and you cannot keep that amount of ryo in whatever piggy-bank you use," Neji told them.

All three gaped and stared. Neji wanted to laugh but smiled instead. Kankuro did chuckle but Neji's genin did not pay attention to Kankuro. Neji wished he could do the same.

"Secondly, we'll take the rest of the day off and spend tomorrow morning writing up mission reports. I made a copy of mine if you three don't remember finer details. Tomorrow afternoon we'll see how the scheduling is for physical exams and go over what exactly is going to be happening in the physical. Standard protocol for A-rank and S-rank missions is to take no mission for a week to rest, recuperate, and train. Yes, this will go for us as well even if all the missions we might be able to do are weeding. Questions?" Neji finished.

They shook their heads. Neji smiled then finally gave into his instincts. He pulled all three into a hug. Akino groaned while Tora and Kuma giggled. Kankuro laughed but Neji was able to ignore him. The feel of his three students strong, powerful heartbeats near his made Neji want to jump for joy. He pulled back after a moment but kept his hands on Tora and Akino's shoulders.

"You all did well considering the situation. I'm proud of you three," Neji said.

Kuma pursed her lips and her eyes went damp. She threw her arms around his waist again and buried her head in his vest. Tora bit her lip and looked to the ground, shoulders sagging and fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Akino flushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Now, let's go get paid and relax," Neji said.

He had to de-tangle Kuma from his body but she went after a bit. Genma greeted him warmly when they got to the mission room then began muttering something about awkward math.

"You know what? Fuck it, you're all getting an even two hundred," Genma said.

Neji held back a laugh. Raidou rolled his eyes. Tora and Akino's jaws dropped. Kuma blinked, not understanding yet.

"Neji, what's your registration number?" Genma asked.

"Oh-one-two-five-eight-seven," Neji replied.

Genma blinked then flushed.

"Er, I got distracted by your navel ring, what were the first three digits?" Genma questioned.

Neji smirked. Raidou smacked himself in the forehead. Kankuro laughed. Tora, Akino, and Kuma looked abashed.

"Oh-one-two-five-eight-seven," Neji repeated.

Genma wrote it down on the check and finished filling the slip out before handing it to Neji. Neji thanked him and tucked the check into his vest pocket making sure the information was correct before putting it away.

"Do you know how tempted I was to put "for being a sexy beast" on there?" Genma enquired.

Neji coughed to hide a laugh as his students deadpanned. Raidou smacked Genma this time who whined. Kankuro was glaring.

"Okay, who wants to go next? I don't know any of you three well, yet I'd guess since Neji's your sensei, so name and registration number," Genma said.

Tora got over her shock first.

"Junji Tora, registration number oh-one-three-six-nine-one," Tora replied.

Genma handed Tora the check and she gaped at it for several moments. Kuma and Akino looked over her shoulders and Kuma almost fainted. Akino cleared his throat.

"Rinji Akino, registration number oh-one-three-seven-oh-one," Akino said.

Genma handed him the check and he carefully tucked it into his short's pocket. Kuma gulped and began shifting from foot to foot. Her eyes had gone wide.

"Takenaka Kuma, oh-one-three-seven-oh-five," She said in a rush.

Genma had to get her to repeat the number and she did with a blush. She took her check reverently and stared at it with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"All right, Neji probably told you but no missions for a week, you need to get a physical done within two days, and your mission reports are likely due before tomorrow night. See you kids in a week," Genma said.

They nodded. Kuma did not fold up and tuck her check away until they had left the room. Even so she kept a hand on her pocket. Neji wished he could find the humor in this but he knew what she went through. He swallowed down the ball of emotion in his throat and they headed down the stairs with Kankuro still trailing them. Neji stopped them away from the last stair as normal and they all looked up at him.

"Again, tomorrow will be mission reports in the morning so bring pens, paper, and something hard to write on. We'll meet a bit later, oh-eight-hundred hours and work straight through until we're finished or until lunch, whichever comes first. After that we'll go to the hospital to book a slot for a physical. Tonight, go eat a nice warm meal then head to the bank to set up a personal account. Any questions?" Neji asked.

Tora and Akino shook their heads. Kuma bit her lip.

"What if I can't set up an account?" Kuma questioned.

Tora and Akino stared at her in wonder. Neji saw their eyes flick to Neji but he did not answer.

"I mean, my dad doesn't get home till late and mom's sick, so," Kuma said with a flush.

"If you cannot tonight then I will personally help you set one up tomorrow morning when we come drop off our mission reports, okay?" Neji returned.

She smiled and nodded. Neji let out a breath.

"Any other questions?"

They all shook their heads.

"Good, Tora, I'd like to speak with you for a moment before you go home tonight," Neji said.

Tora went pale but nodded. She adjusted her glasses and stared at the ground beneath her feet. Neji dismissed Akino and Kuma who looked curious. Kuma took off in a sprint but Akino leisurely strode away. Neji looked to Kankuro who nodded.

"I'll catch up with you later, maybe?" Kankuro asked.

Neji flushed. It figured Kankuro would want to have more sex. Neji did not mind but this would go sour quickly because of that damned Nara.

"Ah, all right, perhaps ramen in say an hour and a half?" Neji suggested.

Kankuro nodded. He waved as he walked off and Neji watched him go. Fuck. He had a damned _date_ with Kankuro in an hour. At Ichiraku no less. Damn it. What had he gotten himself into? Neji ran a hand through his hair. He needed to shower, change, and generally clean up, but first: Tora.

"You feel like you did nothing on the mission?" Neji enquired.

She met his eyes, her own wide and her lips parted. A flush rose to her cheeks and again she looked down and began fiddling with her shirt. One foot started nudging at the ground with her toes and she let out a breath as her shoulders sagged.

"Kuma disabled two shinobi and Akino took out one. I needed help," Tora said.

"You punched the shinobi that got Akino with a kunai," Neji said.

Tora shook her head but did not raise it.

"Yeah but Kuma was right there. Her kick alone would have knocked him out. I just stunned him so they could finish him off," Tora said.

Neji of all people knew what it was like to feel like a failure after being shown up by who had been considered dead-last. There was a huge difference between passing written tests, chakra control tests, and other odds and ends in the academy and putting all that training to use. Neji often found the people who did the worst in the academy ended up becoming some of the best shinobi.

Those people always had something to prove. They worked hard and did not stop trying to make themselves better to show they weren't dead last. The people at the top always thought they were above everyone and did not have to work as hard. It always made Neji smirk. He placed a hand on Tora's shoulder and she finally met his eyes with her damp ones.

"Kuma will always be the speed in this group," Neji told her. "Akino will be the strength. You though, you will be the brains and trust me, that is as important as speed and strength. When you three make chunin and go on your first-three-cell mission without me it will be _you_ who is in charge.

"You noticed the change in scenery the quickest, you had ill feelings about Fukui the day after I did which I do not even think Kuma and Akino had at all, and you're the one who made sure Gaara knew exactly what was going on once we reached Suna after _you_ knew what exactly was going on. Do not short-change yourself, Tora. Besides, I have a plan in store for you training wise but I need to check on a few more things before I put it into action."

Tora tried to blink away her tears but it didn't work. She wrapped her arms around Neji's body and began crying in his chest. Neji smiled and returned the hug. He had always hated how much Lee and Guy had wanted to hug him but Neji was glad his students made the contact. It was strange how much things changed.

Tora pulled back after a few moments and wiped at her eyes. She apologized, blushing but he told her not to worry about it. She smiled up at him and sniffled.

"Thanks, Neji-sensei," Tora said.

"Not a problem. Trust me when I say I know what it's like to be taken down by the dead-last," Neji said.

Tora giggled. Neji knew she had read his files so knew _exactly_ what his spoke about. Tora bit her lip and flushed again.

"So, um, what plans do you have for me?" Tora asked.

Neji chuckled. He knew she would ask it. He didn't mind giving her a hint but would not tell her outright.

"Well, you have perfect chakra control, and you're exceptionally intelligent with a memory not even I can fathom at times. I'll leave you with that but I'm sure you'll have it figured out before we part," Neji said.

Tora blinked then thought about it. Neji wanted to laugh as her eyes went wide, her cheeks flushed and she grinned. She clenched her fists in front of her heart and gazed up at him with a grin so bright he was reminded of the Suna sun.

"So I'll be training with Haruno Sakura-sama?" Tora enquired.

Neji chuckled but nodded. Tora squealed in excitement. She hugged him again and he laughed. She thanked him with bowing and he dismissed her. She thanked him some more before finally running off towards home, giving him a backwards wave as she went. Neji waved back and watched her go. When she left he took off towards the Hyuuga compound. The rest of the night would be interesting.

* * *

Reviews always welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	11. Date

**Date**

 **Author's note:** Neji and Kankuro go on a date of sorts. Then feelings come up and things get a bit messy. Also: short chapter is short. Again.

 **Rated M** **for sexy scenes between males** , swearing, and some blood and guts.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

 **WARNING:** NAKED MALES DOING IT AHEAD

* * *

Neji settled into the corner stool at Ichiraku Ramen ten minutes early. Kankuro was not there yet but Choji was three seats down with Kiba four seats down, and Shino beside Kiba. They all looked at him when he sat away from them.

"Hey-ya Neji," Choji said with a grin.

"Hello," Neji said.

"Someone else joining you?" Kiba asked.

Neji flushed but nodded. Kiba smirked. Choji chuckled but Shino said nothing. Neji let out a breath and refrained from running a hand through his hair. Teuchi gave him water and Neji thanked him, telling the man he would wait until his friend came before taking his regular order. Teuchi nodded happily and strode off.

Neji hoped he did not look _too obvious_ with his outfit, not that it differed much from his regular attire. He still wore all black but his pants were actual leather, fitted tightly, with openings on the sides of his legs from ankle all the way up to the low riding sides. The mesh shirt he wore was the smallest one he had, a finger width of material for the shoulders and ending at the button where his leather vest did up. The back of this vest had mock-corset strings at the back and was not as long at the back, fitting a bit tighter than his other ones.

He still wore the bandana but had taken off his hitai-ate and bandages. His arm wraps were back at home as were his gloves. Neji had brushed out his hair until it glowed; fixed up his eyebrows, made sure he had no unwanted hair anywhere, and had even forgone his thong, evident by there being no line of black fabric in the side-slits of his pants.

His sandals were the typical affair, black and to his mid-calves. He had even trimmed and filed his nails and gone so far as to apply chap-stick with a bit of a pink tinge to his lips to give them a bit of color and shine. Hell, he had even made sure his eyelashes were neat with a bit of water and had been tempted to steal some mascara from Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama. He would never hear the end of it though so decided against it.

Neji refrained from fiddling with anything. It was Kankuro for crying out loud, a friendly meeting between two friends at the ramen stand with other friends. Neji wanted to bash his head off the counter and run off. He should have suggested _anywhere_ else. Damn Naruto in having everyone meet at this place and getting Neji addicted.

Neji almost fell off the stool when someone sat beside him but quickly regained his balance (he was a shinobi after all) and looked to his right. The man sitting next to him was not someone Neji instantly recognized and would not have clued into the identity of if not for recent events. Neji flushed.

Kankuro had taken his war paint off as well as the hooded shirt he wore. His hair was thick, spiky, and dark brown. Neji wanted to run his hands through it but refrained. Kankuro's eyelashes were dark enough it looked like he wore eyeliner which emphasized his dark eyes. He wore black pants, typical of his regular attire as well as the black sandals but instead of the regular tunic shirt and gloves, he wore a long sleeved deep gray shirt that rode up a bit to expose a swatch of skin when he sat.

Neji saw Choji and Kiba staring in interest, trying to figure out who Kankuro was but Kankuro kept his head turned from the other three leaf shinobi and smiled at Neji who had not be able to get his brain back online. Kankuro chuckled at him and winked.

"Hey," Kankuro said lightly.

"Hello," Neji said and felt heat rise to his cheeks.

Oh this would be in the rumor mill tomorrow. Neji found he did not care. Let Shikamaru hear about Neji going to Ichiraku Ramen with some random person and leaving with him. It would let the bastard know Neji wasn't fazed by Shikamaru's idiocy which might make Shikamaru panic. Neji grinned.

"I know what Neji here wants but what can I get you young man?" Teuchi asked Kankuro.

"Whatever he's having," Kankuro said.

Neji almost laughed. Kankuro (like all of them) had a specific ramen flavor he ate. He was completely avoiding any defining characteristics so Choji, Kiba, and Shino would not guess who he was. Kiba started sniffing though and Neji shifted in his stool. Kankuro turned back to him and winked.

A perplexed look came over Kiba's face and the Inuzuka turned towards Shino. Shino shook his head in the negative and Kiba sagged. Choji shrugged but did not allow Kiba to ask who Neji sat with. Neji would thank Choji later.

"So, what did you want to speak about?" Neji questioned softly.

Kankuro tilted his body enough he could face Neji but not completely face away from the counter. Kankuro smiled, a gentle expression, and Neji quashed the urge to kiss him.

"I wanted to know if you were okay," Kankuro said lightly.

Their words would not reach Choji, not with the hustle and bustle on the street behind them and the sounds of cooking ramen in front of them. Kankuro's body blocked Neji's lips and he kept his face turned away so no one could read his lips.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Neji asked.

Teuchi gave them their order and they gave thanks. Neji let out a little moan at the taste of the delicious ramen and heard Kankuro chuckle. Neji smirked.

"Well, he was there and you looked ready to toss him out the window," Kankuro said.

Neji hummed but nodded.

"I was thinking of doing that, yes," Neji said.

Kankuro nodded. Neji saw Kiba staring at them around Choji's body. Choji kept moving so Kiba could not get a good view. Shino smacked his teammate and Kiba whined. Akamaru yipped. Kiba muttered something and faced forward.

"I would've help toss him, you know," Kankuro said.

"Oh?"

Kankuro nodded. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"The whole situation is messed up because of lack of communication. He should have _said_ something to both of you instead of going behind your backs like that. Hell, if he had mentioned it to you before that become serious then things would be completely different."

Kankuro scowled and poked at his ramen. Neji took a breath and let it out slowly. Kankuro was right. If Shikamaru had told Neji three months (almost three and a half now) that Temari was interested in dating Shikamaru then Neji would have confessed his feelings and would be dating the Shadow-Nin now.

Neji knew Shikamaru had not told Neji deliberately so he could avoid the conversation of breaking off the friend-with-benefits or perhaps more talk. Bastard. Neji did not feel hungry anymore but this was Ichiraku's. You did not leave leftovers.

"I wanna tell on him but don't want to mess things up because of feelings," Kankuro said.  
Temari liked Shikamaru and would be _pissed_ if she found out Shikamaru had avoided Neji instead of being honest. Neji did not want to make Temari upset, she was a victim in this as much as he was, but did not think starting a relationship based on half-truths was good.

"But at the same time she has to know what she's getting into," Kankuro said.

Neji found it odd how much they agreed about the situation. There was more silence in which Choji ordered more ramen. Shino said his good nights and told Kiba to stop being so nosy. Kiba grumbled something Neji did not catch which got him a glare from Shino. Kiba winced but nodded. Neji nodded to Shino when the bug-Nin raised a hand at him. Kankuro did not turn to acknowledge Shino. Neji kept back his smirk.

"I wanna kill him but I don't because of her feelings. God, I didn't even tell _him_ because of how he might freak," Kankuro said.

Kankuro had not told Gaara about the Shikamaru, Neji, and Temari issue. Neji let out a breath and wanted it to be finished. Shikamaru did not know Neji had feelings but the whole point of the matter was the bastard should have _said_ something about being with Temari instead of leaving Neji pining. They had been friends for almost five years. Neji had though the friendship had meant _more_.

"Let's just, I don't know," Neji said.

"Not talk about it anymore," Kankuro said.

Neji agreed with a smile. They finished their ramen and Neji flushed when Kankuro paid before Neji could. Neji felt Kiba's stare as Kankuro placed a hand gently on Neji's lower back as Neji got off the stool, as if to guide Neji. Neji felt the heat coming back to his cheeks as Kankuro kept his hand there and led Neji away.

"You okay?" Kankuro asked.

He was making sure Neji was okay with the contact. Neji took a breath and let it out slowly. People were looking over and whispering. Enough had seen the contact so it did not matter now. Hiashi-sama would be speaking to him in the morning. Neji found he did not care. He smirked before leaning into Kankuro.

He saw Kankuro grin and the puppet master put a bit more pressure on his hand so Neji (and anyone else) could not be mistaken about feeling the contact. They walked the streets for an hour, not speaking, simply enjoying the others company. Neji began to recognize where they were but kept following Kankuro into the hotel assigned to visiting dignitaries. He stopped outside the doors and Kankuro blinked at him.

"Is, I mean," Neji tried.

Kankuro hummed and smirked.

"Temari's out with Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata tonight. She won't be back this early. Besides, I doubt she'd ask about anything. We also have our own rooms and I took the floor above her so it's okay," Kankuro said.

Neji let out a breath and followed Kankuro into the building. They were in the room within moments and Neji hardly got two steps in before Kankuro spun him around and slammed his body into the door to close it. Neji groaned into the heated kiss as Kankuro's hand immediately went to the back of Neji's neck.

Neji closed his eyes and thrust against Kankuro's body. It was easy to remove the thin layer of clothing keeping them covered. Kankuro's surprise when he saw Neji wore nothing under the pants made Neji chuckle. Kankuro's kiss made Neji moan a moment later. Neji was being pounded into the floor within minutes, enjoying every heated thrust and gasping for breath as Kankuro moved.

Between the thrusting, the kissing, their talented hands, and the fact they had been celibate for a few days, neither lasted long. Neji gasped out his release and Kankuro followed within two thrusts. They shivered together, Kankuro shifting his weight so he was not crushing Neji and Neji clutching onto Kankuro's biceps.

Neji closed his eyes as he caught his breath and felt Kankuro kiss his cheek. Neji grinned and opened his eyes to see Kankuro staring down at him, a little smile on his face and his mouth opened. The high points of Kankuro's cheeks were flushed and sweat decorated his brow. Neji kissed the tip of Kankuro's nose and shuddered when Kankuro's chuckle vibrated through Neji's body.

"You don't know how hard it's been to wait to do that," Kankuro said.

"I can guess," Neji returned.

"Then you show up in _extra_ tight pants with those _slits_ and a mesh shirt that doesn't even go past that damned button. I _know_ you were wearing something on your lips too and damn it I could almost see your nipples with how tight that vest was. Tease," Kankuro said.

Neji laughed and ran his hands through Kankuro's hair. Kankuro grinned and began playing with the tips of some of the shorter hairs that framed Neji's face. Neji let out a breath and hated to break the comfortable mood but this had to be asked.

"What are we doing?"

Neji waited while Kankuro blinked at him. The little smile was replaced by a frown and Kankuro became serious.

"Lying on the floor after hot sex," Kankuro said.

Neji swatted his shoulder. Kankuro shrugged.

"You know what I mean," Neji said. "What is this? I mean, we're friends yes, is this purely spur of the moment lets have sex, sex or is this, more, or what?"

Kankuro sighed and rolled off. Neji sat up, feeling the urge to cover up but it didn't matter, not really. Kankuro sat beside Neji, legs stretched out and supporting his upper body on his hands. He stared at Neji and Neji stared back.

"Do we have to label it so soon?" Kankuro asked.

Neji shrugged. He ran a hand through his hair and Kankuro caught his hand, holding it. Neji huffed and pulled his hand away.

"That, _that_ is what is confusing the Hell out of me," Neji said.

Kankuro blinked. Neji rubbed his forehead and looked towards the door, bringing his knees up and clenching his hands into fists. God damn Kankuro and playing with his feelings like this especially since Kankuro _knew_ Neji had liked Shikamaru and been rudely put aside by the asshole.

"The whole hand on my lower back, paying for my meal, holding my hand, sleeping next to me on the way here, worrying about my feelings, and that little grin you get whenever you look at me. What _is_ that? Do you like me as more than a potential friend with benefits or what?" Neji demanded.

Kankuro sighed. Neji met his eyes and saw Kankuro staring ahead with a pensive look on his face. Kankuro shifted until he sat cross-legged facing Neji. Neji glared at him. Kankuro smirked and placed his hands atop Neji's knees. Neji decided at the last moment not to flinch away.

"Think back before tonight to all the trips you've taken to Suna and, just, think about what I said and how I acted around you," Kankuro said.

Neji frowned but did as he was told. Neji's last mission to Suna had been five months ago. Kankuro had greeted him at the gates and his eyes had focused on Neji's navel ring. Neji had not paid it much attention at the time but remembered Kankuro had started raising a hand as if to _put it on Neji's lower back_ to guide him into the village.

Kankuro always made sure Neji was comfortable and had been sitting closer than needed for longer than Neji cared to reflect on for too long. During birthday celebrations, Kankuro always made a point to talk with Neji for lengths of time, to the point where Shikamaru had started to get annoyed. The little grin Neji had mentioned had been on Kankuro's face _long_ before the past few days. Neji flushed and gulped.

"You've had a crush on me for a while," Neji said.

Kankuro chuckled but nodded. He cupped Neji's chin in his hand and Neji let out a breath as their lips met chastely. Kankuro pulled back and began rubbing Neji's jaw.

"How long?" Neji asked.

"Mm, about a year, maybe a year and a half,"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Neji wasn't particularly surprised. Hinata-sama still harboured a crush on Naruto and that was going on six or more years. This was Kankuro though. The Sand Siblings were known for being bolder than most.

"Well, you live in Konoha and I live in Suna," Kankuro said. "We come from predominate families and if we ever got _really_ serious, neither of us would be able to move permanently. Temari's had a crush on Shikamaru for about as long but she managed to talk to Gaara before me about the whole moving thing.

"The look on Gaara's face when Temari said she would be willing to move if she and Shikamaru got married nearly killed me. God, I've never seen him so upset. I can't do that to him. He'd be all alone. And I know your family won't let you go. You're one of the few Hyuuga jonin right now until others get recommended and pass the jonin exams.

"Plus the whole marrying outside the clan is still in effect and they _definitely_ wouldn't want you hooking up with a guy because they want your eye strength in the family. I guess I kind of figured it was doomed from the start but then you turned up on our doorstep, burned, injured, and half-dead from running for so long and I just said fuck it.

"I mean, even if I only get to be with you for a little while at least I won't regret never trying, you know? So, yeah, I'd want this to be more. But it's up to you."

Kankuro smiled at him and Neji swallowed down the tears in his throat. He blinked away the ones that made it to his eyes and pulled his knees in closer to his chest before wrapping his arms around them and hiding his face behind his hair. Kankuro said nothing and Neji simply thought.

Kankuro was right. Any relationship between them was doomed from the start for all the reasons Kankuro listed and probably some they were both forgetting. Kankuro was also right about trying. Neji let out a breath and looked at him.

"I, just listen for a minute before anything, okay?" Neji asked.

Kankuro nodded. Neji let out a breath.

"I never saw you as more than a friend or even someone I would be interested in physically."

Kankuro winced and Neji had to ignore it for now.

"These past few days though,"

Neji hated he was blushing and Kankuro smirked.

"You are right about all the reasons we should not be together but you're also right about living with no regrets."

Kankuro looked like he had won a prize but didn't move.

"But I've only ever had feelings for Shikamaru and it's been a little over a week since I found out I have no chance with him. I don't want to use you like some kind of rebound thing especially since you _have_ liked me for so long."

Kankuro sighed but nodded. He licked his lips and Neji let out a breath. He shifted until he was kneeling in front of Kankuro and took the puppet master's hands in his. Their eyes met and Neji kept the gaze, freaky white-eyes in the dark or not. Kankuro did not drop his eyes.

"I want to know if what I feel for you is more than some kind of sick revenge on Shikamaru before anything more happens. I think the best thing for us to do is, well, do nothing. I need some time to get over my feelings for Shikamaru before I can even consider being with anyone. Can, are you willing to wait for me a bit longer?"

Neji waited as Kankuro considered. A sad little smile came to Kankuro's face but he nodded. He pulled his hands out of Neji's grip, one running through Kankuro's hair and the other resting on Neji's cheek.

"I can wait as long as you need," Kankuro said.

Neji kissed him softly on the forehead and was surprised when Kankuro reciprocated. They got to their feet and Kankuro said nothing as Neji cleaned himself up with some tissue before getting dressed. Kankuro tugged on his pants but nothing more.

Neji met Kankuro's eye as he put his hand on the door knob. Kankuro smiled at him and Neji returned the smile. They could have had something wonderful. Neji left the room and closed the door gently behind him. DAMN Shikamaru.

* * *

Reviews and comments, etc, next chapter sooner than you think. ;)


	12. Explainations

**Explanations**

 **Author's Note:** Neji blows up. Not literally. Then he explains a lot of stuff to his genin. Literally.

Also: Since the last chapter was so short, here's the second one on the same day. I might actually keep to the two a week (same day) when I do update because this thing is so stinking long. Anyway...

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between men, **swearing** , and some blood and guts.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

Neji had spent the rest of his evening in a foul mood. Thankfully his family chalked it up to being on a mission which could have gone horribly wrong. Neji was able to unpack his vest and put all his tools away without being disturbed. He took a long bath in his personal bathroom, soaking in hot water scented with vanilla and bubbles.

He leisurely brushed out his hair, put away his clothing, and selected an outfit to wear tomorrow for a fairly relaxed day. Neji made sure the copy of his mission reports were near his outfit. Neji set his alarm for 7AM and went to bed, not bothering to put on clothing. His eyes closed but after five minutes he did not fall asleep.

Neji sighed and rolled onto his side, curling up half-way, and snuggled into the blankets. Ten minutes passed and his left arm started to go numb. He rolled onto his other side, still wide awake and tried a new position. Nothing.

Neji rolled onto his stomach next and made sure he was extra comfortable. He always woke up on his stomach so knew his body preferred spending its rest on his belly. After a long while Neji sighed and looked at his clock. 10:32PM. Neji rolled onto his back before sitting up in bed. The covers were all ready mused around him and his hair hung down his back in a tangled mess.

Neji threw back his covers and went to his closet. Loose black pants and a black vest were tugged onto his frame. He pulled on his sandals but left off his gloves, arm wraps, and choker. Neji frowned. He picked up all the collars before stuffing them into bag, grabbing a box of matches, and his metal garbage can. Neji took off out his window and jumped onto the closest roof. He needed to do something about his thoughts.

Neji ran through the cool night towards the Nara forest. No one got in his way and no one stopped him once he slipped into the forest. He kept moving, all the way to the special clearing but stopped a few branches before jumping into the clearing. Someone was _giggling_ up ahead. Neji activated his Byakugan and focused.

Shikamaru sat in the middle of the clearing with Temari at his side. Their clothes were scattered through the immediate area and they shared a fluffy, soft, blue blanket. Neji knew how comfortable and warm the blanket was. Shikamaru had wrapped it around _his_ naked body after having sex in this same clearing.

"So there aren't any cameras here?" Temari asked.

"Nope," Shikamaru said.

"Aw, we can be all adventurous and not be caught,"

Temari gigged. Neji scowled. All he had wanted to do was burn all the collars Shikamaru suggested he wear in a ritualistic fashion in a place he and Shikamaru had claimed as theirs. But no, the asshole _had_ to bring Temari here tonight. Damn Nara.

"So, am I the only one who knows about this place?" Temari questioned.

"No," Neji muttered to himself.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said.

Neji almost fell out of the tree he was in. Neji gritted his teeth and saw red, not literally, but he had no other explanation for his next actions. Neji landed on the ground silently and left his metal garbage can with its bag of collars by the tree. He strode out of the clearing not even bothering to mask his chakra or his Byakugan.

Temari saw him first and gasped, pulling the blanket higher to cover her breasts. Shikamaru saw her reaction and turned. Neji did not bother to stop his smirk (both Temari and Shikamaru would later think of it as sadistic) as Shikamaru went pale then an interesting shade of green as if he was about to throw up.

"He's lying you know," Neji said.

Temari gave Neji a glare. Her embarrassment at being caught was gone and replaced by anger. Neji stood a few feet from Shikamaru and knew the shadow-nin was screwed. The moon was not bright enough to provide adequate shadows for Shikamaru's technique and Neji had made a living off his close range attacks.

"You're _not_ the only one who knows about this place, obviously. Shikamaru and I had sex in that exact spot, what, two and a half months ago? Yeah, probably about a week before you two became exclusive," Neji said.

Temari's eyes went wide and she stared at Shikamaru. Her eyes narrowed, her lips turned down into a snarl and Shikamaru gulped. Neji knew Shikamaru would have run if Temari did not have one of Shikamaru's hands in a death-grip.

"What are you? Some jealous friend-with-benefits?" Temari asked after a moment.

Neji chuckled. He ran a hand through his hair as he threaded one thumb from his free hand through his belt loop. The pose was seductive, _dangerous_ , and Temari could not help but gape. Shikamaru gulped.

"I wouldn't be so angry if Shikamaru had _told_ me about you. But no, he said nothing. He just became exclusive with you then avoided me in private, no explanation, nothing. You know what really sucks though?" Neji questioned.

The grin stuck to his face. For some reason this was _fun_. It was horrible of him to think that and he knew it but he could not help it. Seeing Shikamaru pleading for Neji to stop talking with his eyes and knowing Neji had _no intention_ to stop made Neji want to laugh with glee.

"What?" Temari demanded.

Neji shifted until he was squatting in front of them with that smile on his face, white eyes glowing eerily in the moonlight. His long hair fell forward, free from the bandana and Neji caught Temari swallow hard.

"I had, still have, feelings deeper than friendship for him, have for months now. It was part of the reason I was so okay with Kiba leaving our bed," Neji said.

Temari's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped.

"You? _Kiba?_ " Temari got out.

Neji chuckled again, low in his throat. Shikamaru's eyes were begging him to stop talking but Neji gleefully grinned. Temari still gaped at him but her grip had come loose on the blanket. Neji did not lower his eyes. He had never been interested in breasts.

"And what does he do after five years of friendship, taking my first kiss, my virginity, my first _everything?_ He fucks me while being with you then up and ignores me for a month when you two become an item. Doesn't even tell me anything, no reason, not even asking if I care about him or if I'd be upset if he dated you: nothing. Let's me find out by sneaking in through his sunroof so I can tell him how I feel only to see you two kissing on the couch."

Shikamaru was moments away from being sick. Temari's eyes went wider and her mouth dropped fully open. She was stunned.

"And even after I come back and he _knows_ I've somehow found out because I'm pissed at him, does he try to seek me out? Does he try to smooth things over? Send me a note? Nope. Just pretends nothing is wrong and continues on fucking you and saying no one's ever been to this secret spot before."

Shikamaru lowered his head a bit and rubbed the back of his head, scowling. Temari stared at Shikamaru and his downcast expression gave her all the confirmation she needed. Neji wasn't done.

"I know how soft and warm that blanket is, Temari, he's wrapped me up in it the same way on this grass. He's whispered sweet nothing in my ears and hugged me close, letting me cuddle into him all the while saying its troublesome but keeping that cute little smile on his face. Well, you enjoy. And Shikamaru?"

Temari looked ready to throw up, scream, cry or a combination of all three. Neji found he did not care. He met Shikamaru's eyes and saw despair there, worry, but not anger which was odd. That emotion would come later, Neji was sure.

"If you ever come within two feet of me for anything besides professional shinobi business I will disable a certain tenketsu point in your body. Permanently. Have a nice night,"

Neji stood up, turned on his heel, and strode out of the clearing the same way he had come in. He picked up his bucket of collars and took to the trees again, not bothering to stay for the aftermath. He did hear a scream, Temari, but ignored it.

Soon he was out of the Nara forest and heading towards the first cloud-watching spot Shikamaru had brought him to. Neji set his bucket where Shikamaru normally laid out and let out a breath. It took one try for him to strike the first match and Neji took this as a good sign before dropping the match into the bucket.

The lace collars went up first followed by the velvet ones then the leather ones. The one metal collar he had would not melt but it would be tarnished. Neji watched the flames rising from the bucket, ignoring the smell of burning material. The light wind that washed over him felt nice and Neji smiled.

The tears rolling down his cheeks did not bother him so much. He could pretend they were from the sting of the fire even though he was standing and the bucket was on the ground. Neji watched his collars burn for several long minutes. The fire ebbed and swayed in the bucket and eventually started to die down.

Neji sat beside his bucket and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. He felt cool but did not want to get up. He was exhausted even though he had not done much. It was not a physical exhaustion, no, his heart hurt.

He had not been lying to Temari about anything. Shikamaru had been and had taken all of Neji's first: hug, kiss, crush, sex, blow-job, French kiss, and everything in between. Neji sighed and looked towards the cloudless night sky. Their first kiss had been six months after their first shoji game. Neji had been fifteen, Shikamaru fourteen and they had been caught in a torrential downpour.

They had found shelter in one of Shikamaru's cloud watching spots but had to sit close, so close when Neji turned his head to ask Shikamaru a question, his lips had ghosted across Shikamaru's ear. Neji had apologized and drew back but Shikamaru had turned his head, grabbed the back of Neji's head, and kissed him chastely on the lips.

Neji had been stunned and at first had no idea how to respond. He began kissing back before Shikamaru could pull away and they had made out until they heard the familiar sound of Choji and Kiba arguing as they came up the steps. The sun had come out, most of the cement around them had dried, and Neji had not even noticed. Five months after that, Shikamaru had walked in on Neji after Neji had taken a shower.

Shikamaru had smirked, pulled off the towel around Neji's waist and grabbed Neji's half-hard cock in one hand. Neji had nearly come right there but Shikamaru started pumping, that lazy grin never leaving his face as Neji almost fell over. Shikamaru had guided him to the bed, finished the hand job then helped Neji clean up.

Then came the sex. Neji had not asked for it but he had been dirty, tired, and did not want to go home to the Hyuuga Compound. So, Neji had gone to Shikamaru's house, sneaking through his bedroom window (the one at the Nara home, not the apartment) to find Shikamaru napping ass naked on the bed. Neji had gulped, said _something,_ and Shikamaru had said something about getting Neji out of his dirty clothes.

Rough touching and kissing had led to more intimate touches and Neji begging for more. A hand-job had been aborted and Shikamaru had asked if Neji wanted to do it. Neji had simply nodded, heart pattering so quick in his chest he thought he would collapse. Shikamaru had brought out the lubrication and it had been _wonderful_.

It got addictive, them sneaking around and having sex. Shikamaru had asked if Kiba could join and Neji figured it would be fun. It had been fun, amazing really, and somewhere along the line Neji had started feeling more for Shikamaru. It was over now.

Neji rubbed his eyes and looked towards his trash bucket. The fire had burned itself out. The sky was still dark but it would be starting to gain color soon, in an hour or two. Neji sighed but did not get up. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs to his body, resting his head on his knees and letting his hair flutter over his bare arms.

Shoji, light conversations, philosophical conversations, jokes, errant musings, wishes, dreams, discussions of friends' antics, comfortable silence, tears, secrets, sex, and love had all been part of his and Shikamaru's relationship such as it was. Now it was gone. Neji had lost a friend, a potential lover, all because the bastard did not have the balls to ask if Neji would be mad if Shikamaru started dating someone else.

"The _fuck_ did you do?"

Neji sighed and closed his eyes. He recognized the voice. There was one other thing Shikamaru had ruined without even realizing it.

"Neji, I asked you a fucking question. What the FUCK did you do?"

Kankuro was pissed and had every right to be. Neji lifted his head from his knees and looked up at the puppet master. Kankuro's hands were clenched into fists at his sides, his eyes narrowed, his lips turned down into a snarl and his entire posture ready to fight.

"I went to burn the collars in a spot in the forest Shikamaru and I shared and found him there lying to your sister. So I told her everything," Neji said flatly.

Kankuro blinked. The rage in that delectable body did not subside. Neji found he did not care.

"You told her how Shikamaru kept fucking you while seeing her, how he said nothing to you after they became exclusive, how you liked him, and how he didn't even bother to talk to you?"

Neji nodded. Kankuro let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. His body somewhat relaxed but his shoulders remained tensed and a frown stayed on his face. Neji said nothing as Kankuro sat beside him.

"She came and found me in tears, babbling about how Shikamaru had been a jerk to you. I didn't know he took your virginity," Kankuro said.

Neji shrugged and put his head back onto his knees. His heart hurt. No, his heart did not hurt. It had exploded into a million pieces and Neji did not want to put them back together again. He did not even have the strength to cry.

"She's pissed at him for being such a jerk," Kankuro said.

Neji kept his mouth shut. Maybe being friends with people had been a bad idea. He had never hurt this much before the chunin exams. Sure, he had been an angry twat, but at least he didn't feel like he wanted to go to sleep and not wake up for a while.

"Are you okay?"

Neji sighed. Kankuro laid a hand on his back but Neji decided not to lean into it. He didn't want comfort, not from the man who had admitted to crushing on him for a year or more. It wouldn't be fair to Kankuro. Besides, they would never be able to stay together. Love was over-rated. It just made a person hurt.

"Kankuro," Neji said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to be with you," Neji said.

Kankuro took his hand back. Neji did not turn to face him but did not have a choice. Kankuro knocked him onto his back and Neji gaped as his hands were forced above his head before he could think of lashing out. Neji's eyes went wide when he realized Kankuro was holding _both_ of Neji's wrists in _one_ hand above his head. Neji could not escape or look anywhere but Kankuro's hurt face. Kankuro looked how Neji felt.

"Don't you _dare_ say that again," Kankuro said.

"But we—"

"I _know_ we can't be together permanently," Kankuro said. "But I _want_ to try for a little while."

Neji frowned.

"Won't it just hurt more if we find out we want to stay together but can't?" Neji asked. "I don't want to feel like this again, so broken and empty. I don't want to hurt anymore Kankuro, not like this, not,"

Neji hated the tears running down his cheeks and clogging up his throat. He hated he could not keep talking because damn it, he wasn't done explaining. Neji closed his eyes and kept crying. His body was shaking and Kankuro let go of his wrists. Strong arms wrapped around Neji's body and Neji clung to Kankuro desperately.

"Don't let go,"

Neji did not even realize he had whispered the words until Kankuro promised he would not let go until Neji wanted him to. Neji cried into Kankuro's shoulder, arms wrapped around the puppet master's back and hands clinging to the loose shirt. His legs closed over Kankuro's hips as Neji buried his head into the crook of Kankuro's neck and shoulder.

Kankuro kept hushing at him, rubbing his back with both hands, kissing the side of his head gently. Kankuro's body was solid, warm, comfortable, and Neji did not want to ever stop hugging him. These feelings were dangerous though. His heart wasn't ready for something like this so soon. Neji did not care, not in this moment.

Neji did not know how long he lay under Kankuro but his tears dried up. Even so he did not lift his head from Kankuro's neck or let go of the fierce hug he had wrapped the man in. Kankuro did not let him go either and they did not speak. Neji closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He did not even realize when he fell asleep but would have never cared.

* * *

"Hey, wake up,"

Neji opened his eyes to see Kankuro smiling at him. Neji shifted until he could raise his head. He laid half atop of Kankuro, his left arm flung over Kankuro's body, both his legs tangled in Kankuro's. His right arm was under Kankuro's neck and had gone numb. Kankuro was on his back, his right arm wrapped around Neji's waist and his left arm up to hold Neji's left hand. Neji's head had been on Kankuro's bicep. They were still on the hill.

"Morning sleepy head," Kankuro said.

Neji looked around the hill and saw it empty besides his waste bucket with the burned collars. He looked up at the sun and saw it was after 8AM. Shit. He had to go over how to write a mission report, go over the physicals process, and book appointments so he and his team could have physicals. He was easily half an hour late. He did not care as much as he should.

"You have somewhere to be, don't you?" Kankuro said.

"Team. Mission reports. Physicals. Eight," Neji said.

Kankuro chuckled then shook his head. This was all kinds of fucked up. Neji let out a breath then flushed when Kankuro kissed his cheek.

"You're so damned cute when you're disoriented from waking up," Kankuro said.

Neji had no idea what to say to that so said nothing. He grunted when Kankuro began helping him up and within moments they were on their feet. Kankuro grinned and Neji simply stared up at him while Kankuro ran his hands through Neji's hair.

"Go home, straighten up. I'll go deal with your genin. What training field?" Kankuro asked.

"Twenty-seven," Neji replied automatically.

His brain had not caught up to the situation. Kankuro nodded, kissed Neji on the mouth chastely and held his shoulders.

"Go home and clean up. The kids'll be okay," Kankuro said with a grin.

Neji nodded. Kankuro headed towards the training fields and Neji watched him go. He picked up his waste bucket then teleported into his room. After a cold shower, Neji could think. He did not bother drying or brushing his hair, simply slinging it into a low pony tail and tucking a brush into his vest pocket. He dressed, grabbed the mission report he had copied then teleported half-way across Konoha. He went from that spot to the training fields then ran the rest of the way to training field twenty-seven.

He heard voices and flushed when he got into the field. Kuma, Tora, and Akino were sitting in front of the training posts with notebooks, pens, paper, and canteens of water. Kankuro sat in front of them, hair rumpled from sleeping in the grass with Neji, no paint on his face, wearing black pants and a black no-sleeved shirt that showed off tanned muscles _wonderfully_.

Kankuro was describing what happened during a physical. Neji let out a breath before walking the rest of the way from the edge of the training field to the posts. Tora spotted him first and blinked.

"You're late Neji-sensei," Tora said.

"Ah, yes," Neji muttered.

Kankuro smirked. Kuma and Akino looked up at him. Neji sat beside Kankuro and cleared his throat.

"He missed his alarm," Kankuro said.

Neji flushed as all three looked to Kankuro.

"How do you know?" Akino asked.

"We had a sleep-over to talk about the mission," Kankuro lied smoothly.

Neji nodded when his students looked at him. Technically it wasn't a lie. It kind of had been about the mission, the more intimate parts of it anyway. And they _had_ a sleep-over just not in anyone's home. They _had_ talked about things too.

"Oh-kay then," Akino muttered.

"What, sleep-overs are fun," Tora said.

Kuma shrugged. Akino muttered his word.

"Mission reports," Neji said.

All three prepared their pens. Kankuro chuckled. Neji let out a breath and set his on the ground in front of his students. They looked at it with wide eyes.

"Typical format is the name of the mission, the rank of the mission, the difficulty, and description. After that you summarize each day even with something as simple as "patrol complete, nothing suspicious found." It's nice to put something like "Day One," describe the day then put a brief synopsis," Neji said.

Tora examined the first page of Neji's mission report with a critical eye. She handed the page to Kuma who read it over with wide eyes. Akino frowned when he got it.

"Wow, you have a really good memory," Akino mumbled.

"You begin to remember more as you do more missions," Kankuro said. "That and a lot of shinobi like to take some time during their watches to mark down any points on some paper before giving the watch to someone else."

Neji inclined his head in agreement then showed his students the notes he had taken during his watches. Tora thumbed through them first while Kuma read the second page of Neji's mission report. The report had been a lengthy one: three pages which was a lot for him and his small writing. Kuma giggled at something on the top of page three.

"You actually wrote down that you fainted?" Kuma asked.

Neji inclined his head. Tora grinned as Akino snorted. Tora passed the notes to Akino and he read them while Tora started writing her mission report. Neji smiled at his three genin. Kuma tapped her lips with her pen and began scribbling notes. Akino muttered his word before beginning to write.

Neji almost yelled when Kankuro placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head instead and raised an eyebrow at Kankuro. Neji flushed when his stomach rumbled. His students looked up at him, Tora and Kuma giggling and Akino smirking. Kankuro chuckled.

"I'm going to go get dressed properly and find some breakfast," Kankuro said.

Neji thanked him and Kankuro winked before walking off. His three genin were staring at him. Tora and Kuma were grinning and Akino had a look on his face as if he could not believe the troubling situation he was in.

"Are you two dating?" Tora questioned.

Neji gulped and felt the heat come to his cheeks. He went to answer but spit flew down the wrong pipe and he ended up coughing. This made Kuma and Tora chuckle at him. Neji got a hold of his coughing fit and huffed.

"No, we're not dating," Neji said.

Tora rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses. Kuma kept snickering. Akino said his word and went back to his report.

"He likes touching you, he put up your hair, slept next to you, came to keep us busy until you got ready, and now he's going to get you breakfast. _And_ you had a sleep over last night. You guys _must_ like each other," Tora said.

She counted off all these points on her fingers. Neji had not realized they had been so obvious. He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. God how to explain the complication of Neji's "love" life to three twelve year olds?

"We care for each other yes but it's complicated," Neji said.

Akino looked up from his mission report and stared. Mission reports.

"But, finish your reports and if you finish before lunch then I'll see what I can do about explaining," Neji said.

All three stared at him in wonder. Tora grinned but nodded. She attacked her notebook with a flourish. Kuma smiled and spread out a bunch of papers with various notes, writing furiously. Akino huffed then looked at the girls. He grumbled his word because he seemed to know his teammates would kill him if he slacked and went about working on his reports. Neji let out a breath and decided to mediate.

He sunk into mediation easily, legs crossed in lotus position, and arms resting comfortably on his knees. He inhaled smoothly and exhaled softly. All he could hear was the scribbling of pen over paper and the light questions his students asked back and forth. His mission report was passed around along with his notes. Neji inwardly smirked and kept up his meditative state. He came out of it when he felt someone coming towards them.

Neji turned to see Kankuro back in his normal attire complete with face-paint and hood. Kankuro also carried a bag and had a smile on his face. Neji said nothing as Kankuro sat beside him with a little sigh of happiness.

"She's okay, by the way," Kankuro said.

"Who?" Kuma asked.

Kankuro looked at her and smirked.

"Not your business pipsqueak," Kankuro said.

Kuma huffed and pouted.

"Neji-sensei said he's going to explain your relationship with him if we finish our mission reports before lunch," Tora said.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at this as Neji flushed. He nodded when Kankuro looked at him. Kankuro chuckled.

"Oh, I'd like to hear _that,"_ Kankuro said.

Neji gave him a look and Kankuro winked. Neji hummed then grinned as Kankuro opened up the bag and handed Neji a plastic bento box full of steamed rice, miso soup, broiled salmon, a large rolled omelet, natto, nori, and pickles. There was even a cup of green tea and a cup of mixed fruit. Neji smiled softly, thanked Kankuro, and dug in.

Kankuro said nothing as they ate but he kept a smile on his face. They finished easily enough and Neji sipped his tea. He enjoyed the warmth of the tea seeping into his body and licked his lips. He stiffened marginally when Kankuro wiped a thumb over the corner of Neji's lips.

"Rice," Kankuro said.

Neji heard Tora giggle. Kuma kept her lips pursed and had a flush on her cheeks. Akino rolled his eyes. Neji held down his blush and sipped his tea. He said nothing when Kankuro licked the stray piece of rice off his thumb.

"Oh, my mom and I made a _bunch_ of maki rolls last night: spicy salmon, mango, banana, crab and cucumber, dragon rolls, shrimp, pickle and mushroom, sweet potato, deep fried tuna and salmon, foto rolls, tiger rolls, and rainbow rolls. There's enough for everyone," Tora said.

Kankuro's eyes had gone wide and his lips had parted. Kuma gaped. Akino smirked. Neji chuckled but nodded.

"By the way, I'm done. Here," Tora said with a grin.

Neji blinked. It was barely 10:30. Neji took Tora's report and began reading it over. Her writing was neat, small, and perfectly executed. She had done exactly as Neji had said with the Mission Name, rank, difficulty, her name, rank and registration number then went on to summarize each day perfectly. She had even detailed their training in Suna and some of the meals she had with Gaara and Kankuro, taking in the culture and not adding anything frivolous. Neji wanted to find a mistake but it was perfect.

"Well done," Neji said.

"Are there any corrections, Neji-sensei?" Tora asked.

She had a little smirk on her face, _knowing_ he had no complaints. Neji was caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to find _something_ to nitpick. There was nothing though.

"No, but it doesn't mean you get to know alone. You have to wait for Kuma and Akino to finish," Neji said.

Tora grinned.

"No problem," Tora said.

Neji gulped when the girl turned to face the two and began helping them with what they all ready had. Kankuro began chuckling and Neji rubbed his forehead. He wanted to call an early lunch when 11AM came around but did not. Neji fixed his hair, whacking Kankuro away with his brush until the puppet master stopped trying to help him, pouting.

Kuma and Akino handed in their finished mission reports at 11:30AM and Neji read them over. Hell, the two had re-written the reports so they were neat and tidy. Thanks to Tora there were no mistakes.

Neji let out a breath and nodded to his students. Tora grinned as she untied the knot on a massive box. The cloth covering the box was spread over the grass as Tora separated the box into three sections to reveal delicious maki rolls on beds of lettuce.

"These are the spicy salmon rolls, Neji-sensei," Tora pointed out.

Neji made a note of where they were in the box and almost laughed when plates, wrapped chopsticks, tea cups, and a thermos came out of Tora's bag. Neji managed to keep back his laugh when he noted there was _five_ of everything, not four. Kankuro noticed this as well and smirked.

Tora handed around the plates, with a set of wrapped chopsticks atop a napkin, and a tea cup atop the chopsticks. Akino had his eyebrows raised. Kuma had a grin on her face and Neji realized this was Kuma's first tea-like-party. Neji accepted his utensils with a nod. Tora poured the all ready steeped tea from her thermos, still hot, and Neji grinned. The girl was better than he had thought.

Once they were all served and gave thanks, they began selecting rolls under Tora's helpful hand. Only when they each had some rolls on their plate did Tora grin at Neji. He huffed as she gave him a gesture as if to say "get on with it."

"Kankuro and I are, well, friends," Neji said.

Kankuro coughed and had a grin on his face. Neji glared at him but Kankuro winked. Damn Gaara and having a demon sealed inside him making Kankuro immune to glares. Hm. That was unfair to Gaara. Neji decided to damn the Kazekage anyway. He ran his hand through his hair.

"You'll learn as you get a little older there are certain, issues, with being a shinobi," Neji said.

Kankuro nodded.

"You never know when you're gunna die on a mission so you're not so picky with who you're close to," Kankuro added.

The three stared in wonder. Neji nodded at Kankuro's words.

"There are a lot of relationships you can be in with the shinobi around you," Neji went on.

"The concept of "teammate" can mean a lot of different things to different shinobi. The first year I was on my genin team, Lee and Tenten were simply people who I was forced to be around. I did not get to know them, pushed them away when they tried to know me, but we did train and I considered them little more than punching bags."

Even Kankuro winced at this.

"After Naruto beat me towards the right path (laughter here from all four), my teammates became more than punching bags. I learned who they were, what they liked, and now I'll always protect them so long as I'm breathing. They're my friends, my closest confidents, and the people I know will protect me just as I will protect them. My precious people, as Naruto would say."

This made Tora and Kuma teary eyed. Akino smiled fondly. Kankuro hummed and nodded.

"I was teamed with my siblings but back then Gaara had a demon inside him," Kankuro said.

"For me, teammate was nothing more than "killer." Family was just a word. We didn't so much protect Gaara and he didn't go out of his way to protect us. Naruto changed that for us too. After Gaara realized he had a choice in whether he wanted to be a monster or not, we kind of bonded. Temari and I had been close, being the typical brother and sister but when we were on missions we were different people. It wasn't like that after. We were a family off and on the field which made us stronger."

The three nodded in awe. Neji smiled.

"Friends can mean different things too," Neji went on. "Some people you know in passing. You talk to them, you share one or two common interests, and you wish them a happy birthday. Do you go out of your way to comfort them when they're down? Not really. Then there are good friends. The people you laugh with, joke with, show a kind of softer side with. These are the ones you comfort but there are still secrets between you and some things you would never share with them.

"There are best friends: the people you share your hopes, dreams, and wishes with, all those deep dark secrets because no matter what you know they won't tell anyone. They're the ones you have a lot in common with, the ones you can sit with quietly for hours and not feel the need to fill the silence with conversation. You can have light conversations with them and heavy ones. They usually turn out to be the same people as your teammates but sometimes a person sneaks in when you least expect it."

Neji stopped here and let out a breath. Kankuro laid a hand on his shoulder and Neji snorted at him. He ate a mango roll and sipped some tea. His students hadn't eaten anything either, so enthralled they were with his words.

"Then there's a sort of next level of friendship, the kind of person you trust not only with your soul and mind but with your heart, emotions, and body," Neji said.

Tora and Kuma flushed. Akino's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"A lot of shinobi have what's called a friend with benefits," Kankuro said. "A good friend, not even a best friend, just someone they're comfortable with and know, who they kiss and touch. Sometimes the kissing and touching goes to full blown sex but there aren't any romantic feelings attached. It's just release because again, as a shinobi you never know when you'll not come back from a mission."

Neji inclined his head in agreement when his genin looked at him. He had a bit more tea and sighed.

"Those kinds of relationships are complex," Neji said. "Sometimes a person can start having stronger feelings for the friend but the friend might not notice or feel anything at all. No matter _what_ kind of relationship you have with a person be it friends or more: communication is _always_ key. If something bothers you about their actions then speak up.

"If they're an understanding friend, they'll discuss the issue with you. And if you are in a friend with benefits relationship and find that you're having feelings for the person then let them know as soon as you've figured it out so it doesn't get awkward."

The three were nodding, eyes wide, blushing, and lips parted.

"Neji and I are, well," Kankuro said.

He stopped with a cough. Neji smirked.

"Kankuro has feelings for me as more than a friend and has for a while but," Neji started and stopped.

They looked at each other. Kankuro laughed. Neji flushed.

"Neji was in a friend with benefits relationship, started having feelings for his friend but then his friend started ignoring him and dating someone else without letting him know," Kankuro explained.

All three gaped. Kuma put her plate down before hugging him. Tora joined after a moment and the girls pulled Akino in. Neji chuckled and held his students close for a minute and they sat back.

"Who is it? Can we kick his butt?" Kuma asked.

"No, Neji did that pretty good last night," Kankuro replied.

Neji flushed. Kankuro laughed. Kuma offered a fist-bumped and Neji smirked before fist-bumping her. Kuma grinned.

"Anyway, Neji's still kind of upset about being rejected like that, I mean it only happed two weeks ago so we're, well, kind of taking it slow," Kankuro said.

"Something like that," Neji muttered.

"Yeah," Kankuro said with a blush.

The three looked at each other then at Kankuro and Neji. Akino hummed and frowned.

"So, you're friends with benefits but thinking of dating?" Akino questioned.

"Yes but it's more complex than that," Neji said.

All three deadpanned. Neji chuckled. Kankuro let out a breath.

"Neji's a Hyuuga, big predominate clan that usually marries off its members to distant relatives to keep the blood line strong and the Byakugan predominate," Kankuro explained. "Neji's also one of the few jonin in the clan so he's pretty much stuck living in the Hyuuga compound his whole life.

"I live in Suna working as Gaara's main body-guard and Leader for the certain organizations. I'm also his brother and we're trying to be the family we never had because again, demon living in Gaara his entire life. Neither of us can move and Suna's a three-day journey away if you're good, and I'm pretty sure the Hyuuga elders want Neji to marry some distant female cousin because his eyes are so powerful."

Tora's eyes widened behind her glasses and she gasped. Kuma pouted and Akino muttered his favorite word.

"So you're doomed from the start?" Akino enquired.

Neji smirked but nodded. Kankuro hummed in agreement.

"Like I said: complex," Neji said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kuma said.

"I don't want to grow up anymore," Akino said. "Being a kid is way easier."

Kankuro started laughing and Neji grinned.

"You got that right, kid. Now, let's eat, this food looks great and we've been sitting here staring at it for who knows how long," Kankuro said.

Neji's students agreed. They gave thanks again and began digging into the delicious maki rolls. Neji steered clear from the spicy salmon and ate more than he probably should have. When the meal began to wind down he noticed Kuma twitching but not because she had not been moving. She was biting her lip and twirling her chopsticks.

"Why are you nervous, Kuma?" Neji asked.

She jumped then blushed.

"Um, about the, er, physical," Kuma said.

Neji inclined his head and her blush deepened.

"Can I have a female doctor?" Kuma questioned.

Neji blinked then nodded. Tora looked relieved. Akino frowned.

"I don't know if it'd be worse being poked at by a guy or a girl," Akino said.

Neji chuckled and shook his head. They helped Tora pack up and gathered their reports. Neji jolted when Kankuro kissed him on the cheek. He flushed when the girls giggled and Akino made throwing up sounds.

"What? They know," Kankuro said.

Neji huffed and turned his back to Kankuro.

"You're so not getting any tonight," Akino said.

Tora and Kuma almost fell over from laughing but Neji offered Akino a fist-bump. Akino smirked and took it. Neji heard Kankuro whine.

"Let's go deliver these mission reports then head to the hospital," Neji said.

His students agreed. Neji walked away and ignored the fact Kankuro followed. Tora and Kuma giggled and Akino snorted. Neji chuckled inwardly. At least his week of rest would be interesting.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	13. Physicals

**Physicals**

 **Author's notes:** So Neji's genin go on their first physicals. Neji uses seduction and it's super effective. You'll get it. Ha.

Sakura takes Kuma and finds some bruises on her back Neji has no idea about. Lots of emotions and tears in this chapter and long chapter is long. Sorry.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between two males, **swearing,** and some blood and guts.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties and their universe.

 **WARNING:** TRIGGERING for anyone who has suffered from abuse dealt by family members.

* * *

The waiting room was full but Neji had expected no less. Kankuro had taken one look at the room and left, promising to "catch up" later. The girls had giggled and Neji huffed at Kankuro's retreating back but was inwardly happy.

There were no free slots for the next two days so it was easier for Neji and his team to wait. Neji was about to sit back down when he spotted a familiar head of pink hair coming towards him and smirked inwardly. He leaned against the edge of the counter in a seductive sort of way and put a little smile on his face, lowering his eyelids slightly as Sakura walked up to the desk. She spotted him immediately and a flush came to her cheeks. Ino was right behind her and the blond almost dropped her charts.

"Sakura, hello," Neji said.

He kept his voice a bit lower than normal, almost purring which made Ino rush up to stand beside Sakura, and both women give him their full attention. The med-nin (also female) behind the counter started drooling.

"Ino, nice to see you as well," Neji said.

"Nice to see you too, Hyuuga," Ino said with a grin.

She eyed him from ankle to head and lingered on his navel, well, a few inches _below_ his navel but Neji would not complain.

"My students are here for their first post away mission physicals. We do not mind waiting but I would rather them work with someone I know and trust. Kuma would like a female med-nin as would Tora and Akino is generally uncomfortable about the whole thing. I personally do not mind who looks after me," Neji said.

Sakura got to the stacks of charts first. Ino growled but knew better than to try to push Sakura out of the way. Sakura grinned in glee when she found Neji and his student's charts. She gave two to Ino and the blond huffed.

"I'll take you and Kuma but I've got two others ahead," Sakura said.

"Not a problem," Neji said.

"I've got two ahead for Tora and Akino too," Ino said.

Neji nodded.

"Thank you both. I appreciate it," Neji said with a wider smile.

He turned on his heel, put a sway to his hips, and smirked when he heard Sakura, Ino, and the females behind him giggle happily. Tora and Kuma had their arms crossed over their chests. Kuma had a frown on her face, Tora a scowl. Akino looked at him in disbelief. Neji took his seat between Kuma and Tora.

"You seduced them," Tora chided softly.

Neji snorted but nodded.

"Of course I did," Neji said. "And as kunoichi, you two are going to have a special class on it when you turn fourteen or fifteen depending on your missions and me."

Tora and Kuma gaped at him. Akino smirked. Neji could tell the girls were about to protest so started talking.

"It's wise of a shinobi to use _every_ asset in their arsenal even if that means certain physical attributes which may cause distractions," Neji said.

Tora and Kuma nodded. Akino blinked the sunk into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and muttering his favorite word. Neji told them they would be waiting for the two people ahead of them and told Kuma he would go first with Sakura. Neji informed Akino and Tora they would be working with Ino and Akino said he'd go after Tora who nodded.

The wait wasn't horrible and soon Neji's name was called by a grinning Sakura. Neji smirked and got to his feet as Ino called out Akino's name. Akino asked if she was psychic and Neji could not help but chuckle. They walked down the hallway together and Neji saw Akino biting his lip. So did Ino. She smiled _up_ at him.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," Ino said.

Akino let out a breath of relief. Neji knew what was coming.

"Unless you want me to," Ino said.

Akino went beat red as Ino giggled and dragged him into a room. Akino shot Neji a "HELP ME DEAR GOD" look but Neji nodded to him as Ino shut the door. Neji strode into his room with Sakura and she grinned as he began taking off his clothing. He folded it neatly as normal then stood away from the bed with his arms raised. She began poking and prodding at him as normal and he relaxed.

She brushed his hair to a side, fingers skating over the back of his neck and Neji inadvertently jolted. Sakura took this as a sign of pain and before he could stop her, flipped his hair over his shoulder and laid her fingers on his neck, rubbing gently. Neji coughed and lowered his hands, covering his groin to hide his interest and knowing he turned completely red.

"Ah, I'm not, er," Neji tried.

Sakura stopped moving her hand when she noticed he had broken out into a light sweat and his position. Neji closed his eyes and thought of _anything_ but Kankuro touching his neck. Thinking of Shikamaru calmed things and Neji let out a breath to see Sakura standing in front of him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry," Sakura said. "I didn't know you were so, er, sensitive there."

Neji swallowed hard and nodded. He let out another breath and stood properly. Sakura went back to work, moving his hair back into place (avoiding the back of his neck thankfully) and things went well. Then she got to his ass.

"Neji,"

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Sakura asked it in a blasé voice but Neji blushed regardless. At least she was behind him and could not see his cheeks redden.

"Er, last night," Neji said.

Sakura came around his side to face him and gave him a look. He did _not_ like her scowl, narrowed eyes, and crossed arms. The extra chakra radiating to her hands wasn't nice either.

"Ah, with, um, Kankuro," Neji said.

Sakura's eyes went wide and her arms dropped to her sides as her entire body slacked in shock. Neji let out a breath and hugged his arms around his waist with a frown. He _was not_ pouting.

"When the Hell did that start happening?" Sakura asked.

Neji knew she would never tell anyone. Hell, Ino hadn't known about Shikamaru and Neji until three months before they stopped having sex.

"While I was in Suna. He has had feelings for me for over a year and I was stupidly oblivious because of distance and well, Shikamaru and Kiba," Neji replied.

Sakura nodded and Neji raised his arms again.

"So are you two official?" Sakura questioned.

Neji sighed.

"No, um, I started having a thing for Shikamaru but he never told me he was with Temari and I saw them together before leaving the mission so I'm dealing with that. Kankuro and I been together yes but I don't want a relationship right now," Neji said.

He felt Sakura's anger but she got over it easily. She sighed and came to face him again, weight on her right hip and arms crossed under her bust. She had a frown on her face and a soft look in her eyes.

"Shikamaru's a jerk," Sakura said. " _I_ could tell you had a thing for him. Temari came over to my place late last night, like midnight and came to talk to me about the whole thing so I kind of knew what was going on anyway. That's why I was pissed when you said you did have sex last night."

Neji nodded to her and she smirked. They went through the rest of the exam without an issue, going through reflexes, balance, breathing and all the other medical basics needing to be checked out.

"Drop the thong," Sakura said.

Neji chuckled but did as he was told. He settled on the bed while she checked his testicles then his penis. She checked for hernias then got him to bend over for the rectal exam. Neji had to bite his lip to keep back a groan. Sakura was taking her time back there today and Neji tried not to squirm.

"Wow, he keeps you nice and lubed," Sakura said.

Neji would have fallen over in mortification if he wasn't half-lying on a bed. She still had her fingers in his ass. Neji let out a breath as she kept wiggling them around.

"Your prostate is good too, not swollen and you're not in any kind of pain," Sakura said.

Neji let out a breath as she finally got her gloved fingers out of his ass and gave him a tissue to clean up with. Neji cleaned up with a flush on his cheeks and got dressed in his thong and hospital issue gear. He met with Akino in the treadmill room and heard Akino mutter his trademark word. Ino simply rolled her eyes and stuck him with the tabs. They ran side by side and Akino gaped at Neji's endurance levels.

Neji huffed at the sticky stuff but wiped himself down as he followed Sakura into another room for X-rays and ultrasounds. He meditated as he lay on the machine. He fell into step with Akino again and smirked as they separated at Sakura and Ino's offices. Neji dressed before settling on the bed as she went over his results.

"Still five feet and just under eight inches," Sakura said.

Neji huffed. She chuckled at him.

"Good weight, good muscle structure, you're fine, really and your shoulder is healing nicely. And hey, you look good with a bit of color," Sakura said.

Neji smirked. She asked him a few more questions and he answered easily. Sakura crossed one leg over the other and grinned at him.

"To be honest, I'm glad you and Kiba stopped going at it," Sakura said.

Neji felt his cheeks heat and he glared at her. She laughed at him.

"Oh don't give me that look, I'm serious! Anyway, Kankuro seems like he's really gentle with you which is good. It means you have less of a chance of infection. I'll file this report by the end of the day but you and your team are still off missions for a week," Sakura said.

Neji inclined his head and they both looked to the door when a knock came to it. Sakura called for the person to enter and Ino came in with Akino. Neji had _no_ idea if it was standard practice for a jonin-in-charge to hear their student's results. Guy had come in a few times after everyone was dressed but Guy had always been the odd-ball.

"Yes this is standard practice," Ino told him.

Neji let out a breath and nodded. Akino hopped up on the bed with him while Ino leaned against Sakura's desk. Sakura grinned but said nothing as Ino went over Akino's charts.

"Overall: he's healthy," Ino said. "But take it easy on training with the right arm for a few more days. That kunai went pretty deep and I know how much you focus on training the whole body. I'm also recommending he drink a _lot_ more milk and eat a lot more high protein foods because he'll be going through a growth spurt soon."

Neji raised his eyebrows at her words. Akino blushed. Ino nodded at Sakura when Sakura gave Ino a look.

"Yeah I know, shocked me too since he's twelve and five foot five. Most kids his age aren't five feet yet and weigh ninety pounds. He's five inches taller and a hundred and twenty pounds heavier. I do want to check his levels of growth hormone and the gland that dictates growing just so to be sure he doesn't have gigantism or something. Besides that, he's good," Ino said.

"Thank you," Neji said.

Ino grinned at him.

"No problem, Neji," Ino said. "Don't worry. I'll kick that person's ass for you, m'kay?"

Neji flushed but nodded. Akino snorted. They left Sakura's office with Ino and Sakura trailing behind. Neji and Akino took their chairs as Tora and Kuma were called up. Kuma was biting her lip and Sakura put a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Kuma smiled back.

"Man that was embarrassing," Akino muttered.

"I know," Neji said.

Akino huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're probably used to it though," Akino said.

Neji chuckled.

"It's _still_ embarrassing to be asked about my sex life even if I know Sakura well. And it's plain weird to have certain places touched by a friend, weirder if it's a stranger, so I really do understand," Neji said.

Akino smiled and nodded. They sat in comfortable silence until Sakura called Neji in to talk about Kuma and Tora. Akino stayed where he was and Neji followed Sakura into her office. Tora and Kuma sat on the bed side-by-side while Ino sat on the desk. Sakura settled in her chair so Neji took up a position near his students.

"Which one first?" Ino asked.

"Either," Neji said.

Sakura rolled her eyes but looked over Kuma's chart. Ino snorted. Sakura met Neji's eyes and looked to Kuma. The little red-head straightened with a smile but Sakura had a frown on her face.

"So you both know, it's standard practice for a jonin-in-charge to be here," Sakura said.

The girls nodded. Sakura kept the frown on her face and her gaze between Kuma and Neji. Neji made it easier for his friend and sat between the two girls. Sakura and Ino chuckled. Kuma beamed at him.

"Anyway, Kuma, you're four feet and six inches tall, a bit shorter than a girl your age should be but what concerns me is the fact you're seventy-one pounds. Even taking three inches off your height you should be at least eighty pounds or more. You need to eat more: starches, protein, lots of fruits and vegetables and drink much more milk. Those leg weights will help you but not right now.

"I'm going to suggest not using them until you get your weight up to eighty pounds. If you're not at a proper weight and use those then you can do some serious and long-lasting damage to your bones."

Neji kept his expression neutral as Kuma's eyes went wide and she pouted. Neji glanced down at his student and realized how _skinny_ she actually was. It was not slenderness like Tora but pure _skinny._ She had not been eating enough for the amount of training he put her through and he was an idiot not to see it.

"Neji, this isn't your fault," Sakura said as if reading his mind.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura smirked at him then became serious.

"Girls are especially good at hiding weight problems and most men don't recognize there is an issue until they're told. Kuma, I'm also going to suggest you take some dietary tips from Lee and Guy because they do a lot of high-level activity and taijustu like you and they're at great weights for their sizes and frames."

"I'm worried if you're not at the proper weight you won't develop properly, that is starting your menstrual cycle since you haven't had it yet or form breasts. I'm also concerned about the bruises on your back," Sakura said.

Neji stiffened at her last sentence and saw Kuma shrink into herself.

"What bruises?" Neji asked before Sakura could keep going.

Both Sakura and Ino stiffened. Ino got off the desk, grabbed Tora's shoulder and walked out of the room as Neji's other female student yelped in surprise. Kuma curled into an upright ball and Neji looked down at her.

"Kuma?" Neji questioned.

She did not look up at him. Neji turned and laid a hand on her shoulder with Sakura watching. He wanted to lash out and scream but he kept his voice calm and his eyes half closed so they were not as creepy.

"You remember what I said, right? I'm not only your instructor but I want to be there for you like a teammate. You can talk to me about anything and I mean that," Neji said.

She lifted her head and bit her lip. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she hugged him. Neji held her close, rubbing her back and wishing he could discretely lift her shirt and vest to see the bruises Sakura talked about. Neji let Kuma cry it all out but even when she was done she wiped her eyes and did not speak, instead looking down at the floor between her feet.

"Kuma, please talk to me," Neji said softly.

She shook her head, wild red hair fanning out around her and Neji frowned. Damn it, he was about to cry. He had suspicions of what was going on and if he could get away with it he would _kill_ her fucking father.

"Why?" Neji asked.

"I can't," Kuma said.

"Is it because you're embarrassed it's not just me and you?" Neji questioned.

Sakura did not look offended. She did half stand if Kuma nodded. Kuma shook her head in the negative and Sakura frowned. Neji let out a little breath and thought about it.

"If someone is hurting you outside of training I want to know about it," Neji said.

Kuma sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Sakura offered her a tissue box and Kuma took one with a little frown.

"You can't do anything to help me Neji-sensei," Kuma said.

She sounded so heart-broken that Neji wrapped her in a half hug and held her close. He saw Sakura bite her lip and swallow hard. Kuma sniffed.

"If I tell then things'll be worse instead of better," Kuma said.

"How?" Neji asked.

Kuma sighed. She seemed so much older in this moment and Neji hated it.

"Because then we'd lose everything," Kuma said.

Neji closed his eyes and understood. Her father made all the money in the house and if Kuma, Sako, and their mother were removed they would have no way to live. Kuma's salary as a genin could not support a family. But...

"Sakura, if a parent is ill and cannot work, is there a compensation the family can receive?" Neji asked.

Sakura blinked, stunned, and Neji felt Kuma look up at him in awe.

"Well, yeah, it depends on the particular situation, how many kids, what the family income is, the illness itself," Sakura said.

Kuma stared at both of them in wonder. Neji had figured she had no idea about government compensation. Damn it, Neji should have told her sooner.

"What's wrong with your parents?" Sakura asked.

Kuma frowned. She let out a breath then looked up at Neji. He nodded at her. She sighed and sagged but snuggled into him. Neji bit his lip to keep from crying and held her close.

"Dad works but he drinks a lot," Kuma said.

Sakura scowled. Neji held Kuma a bit tighter and noticed how frail she seemed, like a broken bird. Go figure he would get a student like him.

"And mom can't use her hands. They were burned and they're stuck in these like half fists she can't open or close. If we can get something, I mean, it can't count dad," Kuma got out.

Sakura nodded. Neji clenched his jaw and let out a breath. God damn if he could make that _monster_ pay he would.

"It's your dad hitting you, isn't it?" Sakura questioned.

Kuma bit her lip. She met Neji's eyes and he sighed.

"Kuma, I met your dad when I had to drop off those weights. You remember that. I have my suspicions of what kind of man he is and usually my instincts aren't wrong. You would be confirming things for me," Neji said.

Kuma frowned.

"But, no one can do _anything_ unless you admit it. If I could go up to your father right now and take him down without repercussions for anyone, I would, trust me when I say that. And if you do admit to whatever it is he's doing to you and your family I _will_ protect all of you with every ounce of my being," Neji said.

Kuma smiled softly. She bit her lip then looked to Sakura. Kuma took a hard swallow and let out a long breath.

"He drinks a lot and gets really mean. He knows I make money from missions but mom, me, and Sako hide it from him so we can pay off his stupid debts, keep the house, and try to have food to eat. He gets mad because I don't tell him where it is so he hits me. He was hitting Sako in my place while we were gone and was about to punch her in the face but I got in the way so he hit me with his belt on the back."

Neji had to take several deep breaths so he did not crush Kuma with how hard he held her. He saw Sakura clench her fists and heard her teeth grind together. Her clipboard snapped under the pressure and Kuma jolted. She did not go far and Sakura apologized with a smile on her face and put her destroyed clipboard onto her desk.

"He's the one who made mom burn her hands. We had a fireplace with these steel bars in front of it at the old place and one day he tried to push her in the fire and she held onto the bars so she wouldn't go in the fire. When he saw he put more wood on so it burned past the bars and then she couldn't let go of them until he pulled her off. She'd been trying to protect me and Sako."

Neji gritted his teeth and clenched onto the bed with one hand so he did not strike out. His Byakugan had activated because of his anger and he could not shut it off. Sakura's hands were glowing with chakra. Kuma noticed both and bit her lip.

Neji let out a few calming breaths and got his Byakugan to shut off. Sakura had done the same and Neji hugged Kuma a bit tighter for a few moments. He wished he had the authority to bring Kuma, Sako, and their mother to the Hyuuga compound until they could get a place on their own but he did not. The Hyuuga compound would likely be too stifling for Kuma and intimidating for all three.

"We're going to go to Tsunade-sama once Ino talks with Neji about Tora," Sakura said. "Your dad's working in the day, right?"

Kuma nodded. Sakura kept going.

"Good, we'll get you guys out of there while he's not there and put you with one of the clans in the Village so he can't even _think_ of trying to find you. Your mom will be back-paid for compensation depending when the burns happened so it won't be difficult for you guys to get a nice apartment somewhere and have some ryo left over to upkeep it. There will be a restraining order put on your father and an ANBU will follow him to make sure he doesn't go looking for you.

"If your mom wants to press charges he'll be put in jail and all his assets will be given to her while he's in there. If not then he'll be restricted from seeing you guys until you guys want to see him. Sound good?"

Kuma beamed and nodded. Neji did not want to let her go but Sakura suggested he go talk with Ino in her office. Neji huffed and gave Kuma a final squeeze before letting her go. She smiled as he left Sakura's office and he sighed. He knocked on Ino's door and he entered when she said he could.

Tora was biting her lip and fiddling with her shirt. Ino smiled at him and Neji inclined his head at her as he shut the door.

"Tora's fine, good weight for her height and muscle structure and she's average in height. She's started puberty and had her first menstrual cycle (Tora flushed deep red at this) and everything's doing what it should. I've got no concerns," Ino said.

"Thank you," Neji said.

Ino nodded and waved them off. Neji and Tora went into the hallway but Neji stopped her before they went towards the waiting room. She looked up at him with wide, wet eyes, worried for Kuma it seemed and he bent to her level.

"I have to deal with some private things with Kuma right now. Go tell Akino you three are being dismissed for the rest of the day and maybe tomorrow as well," Neji said.

"Is she okay?" Tora asked.

A tear slipped down her cheek and Neji hugged her. God he hated this.

"She will be," Neji said.

Tora sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Her dad hits her, doesn't he?" Tora questioned.

Neji blinked, surprised, but gave a small nod. Tora let out a breath and pouted.

"I saw him once when he came to pick her up from the academy," Tora said. "He smelled horrible and grabbed her by the shoulder too rough. Kuma didn't say anything though. She just smiled and took it. I think that's why she's always so happy, or tries to be, you know? She doesn't want to think of how much he hurts them and,"

Tora had to stop because of tears. Neji blinked away his tears and held Tora close for several minutes. He noticed Ino had slipped by him to talk with Kuma and Sakura but said nothing. Tora got a hold of her emotions quickly and Neji smiled at her.

"It will be okay," Neji said. "We're getting Kuma, her sister, and her mother out of there today and making sure he can never hurt them again."  
Tora smiled and hugged him again. She took a few deep breaths and her expression went into a relaxed state. She wiped away her tears and let out a breath.

"I'll tell Akino we're off. I won't tell Kuma I guessed about what happened or Akino about what's going on cuz it's her business," Tora said.

Neji was glad he did not have to tell her not to speak about this to anyone. God she was brilliant. Tora gave him an almost normal smile, turned on her heel, and began to walk to the waiting room. Neji got to his feet and entered Sakura's office after being told he could.

Kuma sat on the bed still, biting her lip, and had her eyebrows furrowed in worry. Ino and Sakura had their arms crossed and frowns on their faces.

"I'll go with you," Sakura said. "We'll go to Tsunade-sama first then go pick up Sako and their mother, Kuma, you'll stay with Tsunade-sama."

Kuma nodded as did Neji. Neji placed a hand on Kuma's shoulder and a moment later he, Kuma, and Sakura teleported in front of Tsunade-sama's door. Sakura went in first and Neji waited in the hallway with Kuma. Shikamaru came out of the office, gave Neji a glare which Neji returned, and the Shadow-nin strode off. Shizune stayed in the room.

Neji entered the room cautiously and Tsunade-sama motioned for him to come to the desk. Sakura began explaining why they were there with Neji and Kuma helping. Once they were done, Tsunade-sama stood, oddly peaceful, and then threw her chair out the window behind her with a scream.

Kuma gaped but everyone else stood still as Tsunade-sama panted in rage. Shizune offered to take Kuma across the hall into a briefing room for some milk and cookies and Tsunade-sama allowed it. Kuma happily followed Shizune out of the room.

"God damn it," Tsunade-sama said.

Neji took a breath and let it out slowly.

"I want to formally apologize for not—" Neji tried.

He often forgot how quickly Tsunade-sama could move but was reminded when she raced around her desk, raised her right hand, and slapped him so hard in the cheek he lost his balance and fell on his ass. He held his throbbing cheek (that would certainly bruise) and looked up at Tsunade-sama with wide eyes and an open mouth. Hell, she had knocked a few teeth loose.

"This is _not_ your fault, Hyuuga, understood?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Ah, but," He tried.

She stomped a foot which made the room shake and Neji gulped.

"I get she's on your team and as a nineteen year-old Hyuuga genius you figure you should have seen some hint of it. But this is not your fault for missing it after only being her sensei for what, not even three months?"

Neji took a little breath but did not get off the floor. It was probably safer on the floor anyway.

"But I did have my suspicions," Neji said.

"And you couldn't have acted until she _told_ you," Tsunade-sama said.

Neji relented and nodded. Tsunade smirked at him then sat down beside him. She pulled his hand off his cheek and applied healing chakra to it. Neji stayed still as she healed him then thanked her when she was done. She tugged him to his feet and he kept back his wince as his arm was almost pulled out of its socket.

"Now, go with Sakura to help the mother and younger sister pack and get here. Only meaningful things and clothes are to come with. Everything else will be provided by any back-pay on disability from the fire. Once I see the burns, we might be able to help her get some mobility in her hands back. Now, shoo," Tsunade said.

Neji and Sakura shooed. Neji led Sakura to Kuma's house from the rooftops and she followed beside him easily. She said nothing as they came into the worst area of town but did frown. Neji landed in front of the home but Sakura stopped him.

"Depending on certain things, the mother might not want to come," Sakura said.

Neji scowled but nodded. He knew. Sakura wanted to make sure. Neji let out a breath and approached the door. He knocked. They did not have to wait long before Kuma's miniature opened the door and gaped up at them.

"Hello Sako, do you remember me?" Neji asked pleasantly.

He partially closed his eyes and put a smile on his face to not look so damned creepy. Sometimes he hated his blood-line limit.

"How can I forget? You're Hyuuga Neji, Kuma-neesan's sensei! She talks about you every day," Sako said.

Neji flushed at the comment as Sako giggled. She let them in after Sakura introduced herself as Neji's friend and Sako led them into the sitting room where her mother sat with her hands covered. Neji stopped Sako from getting tea and had her sit on the couch. Neji looked to Sakura who nodded at him. Of course he had to be the one to start this rolling. He was the sensei.

"Kuma had to go in for a physical today as is standard procedure after any away mission," Neji said.

Sako and her mother stiffened. Sakura kept her face relaxed and Neji tried not to seem too imposing.

"I was her attending med-nin," Sakura said. "I saw the bruises on her back and assumed it was Neji being too rough in sparing. Standard procedure dictates a jonin-in-charge has to be with their genin once all the physical stuff is done and we go over everything. When I mentioned I was worried about the bruises on Kuma's back, intending to berate Neji, he asked me about them."

Sako bit her lip and her mother sagged. Neji took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Kuma told us your husband is a mean drunk and beats her and Sako to get to the ryo Kuma's making as a shinobi," Neji said. "She told us why you cannot use your hands. We are here to help you get away from him. You will be given a lump sum for compensation depending when the injury took place to your hands as well as monthly compensation for the, ah, injury. An ANBU guard will be posted on your husband to make certain he cannot and will not go looking for you once you leave."

Sako's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Her mother pursed her lips and tears came to her eyes.

"We're also here to help you two pack," Sakura said. "Clothes, any mementoes, things you need. From here we'll go straight to Tsunade-sama's office where she'll explain things further and set you up with a clan in Konoha until you find a place. Also, I want to look at your hands to see if we can do anything about getting some mobility back."

Neither said a word for a few moments. They both started crying and hugging each other and Neji sat still, worrying at his inner lip. When they parted, they were smiling.

"Thank you, thank you so much," the mother said. "I told the girls we would be saving all the money Kuma made for missions so we could leave but this will work so much better. Sako, go get started on your room. Neji-sama, if you don't mind going with her."

Neji inclined his head in the positive and followed Sako out of the sitting area. He heard the mother say she would let Sakura look at her hands and let out a breath of relief. Neji helped Sako get two roughed up luggage bags from the storage room and dragged them into the girls' room.

Neji took all of Kuma's clothes, rolling them tightly to fit them snuggly in the bag while Sako went under the bed to the hidden drawer. She dumped the entire box inside before going for her clothing. Neji helped her roll things up and Sako was amazed at how much more they could fit. Neji let Sako packed undergarments and went to the leg-weights. These he moved to the front door.

He paused by the sitting room to see Sakura applying her healing chakra to the mother's right hand. It was helping, slowly, but with many treatments and a bit of patience, perhaps the mother could regain the movement in her hands. Neji smiled before going back to Sako. He did not make it two steps from the sitting room door before feeling murderous intentions.

Neji turned but he was late. The father came out of the kitchen with a glass in his hand, yelling a curse but Neji knew he was too late to do anything. Besides, any of his retaliation attacks would put him under questioning because this was a damned civilian attacking him. Neji would blame that on his hesitation.

The glass came down and Neji yelled in pain. He went to his knees in shock and tried not to put a hand over the wound which caused him the most distress. He had _fucking glass in his eye._ He heard a scuffle and a wall breaking as Sakura punched Kuma's father. Neji felt pain across his forehead and some little bursts on his cheeks but he could live with scars on his face. He couldn't live with _one fucking eye._

"Neji, look up," Sakura said.

He did and she gaped. He wanted to blink so damned badly but knew it wouldn't help.

"Hold still and don't blink," She said.

Neji gave a short nod and heard Sako gasp. He heard her mother say something but did not pay attention to her words. Sakura's right hand moved but he _lost sight of it_ when it got to his pained eye. Oh God. He couldn't see out of one eye!

Neji bit his lip to keep from freaking out too horribly and clenched his hands into fists when there was more pain in his eye, the left. Neji stopped biting his tongue when he tasted blood then felt someone take his hand. It was on the side he could not see but he held the person's hand as the cooling sensation of healing chakra washed over his eye.

Blurs began to come into view, mostly a big green one and Neji wanted to blink. He did not. Sakura removed her hand and told him to blink. He did. Neji took a few deep breaths and she told him to close his right eye and keep the left open. He did so and almost cried in relief. It was fine. He could see again and there was no lasting damage.

"Can you see?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded. Sakura let out a breath.

"Anything blurry?"

He shook his head. She smiled.

"Activate the Byakugan,"

Neji did. It didn't hurt and it worked. He tested out his vision field and other various tricks and it all worked. His vision was fine. He could see it was Sako holding his hand (had seen it even without Byakugan). He de-activated the Byakugan and nodded.

"Good, now, let's get some off that glass off your face," Sakura said. "You two keep packing. He'll be out for a while."

Sako let go of his hand and her mother went back into the girl's room. Neji sat still as Sakura picked out glass and healed the cuts on his face. When she was done, she wiped a hand over her forehead. He couldn't help it. He hugged her.

Sakura made a choking sound in her throat then giggled and hugged back. They separated after a moment and he glared at her. She coughed.

"Tell _anyone_ about that," Neji said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you know me better than that," Sakura said.

Neji smirked then nodded. He got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. He peered into the kitchen and saw the entire side of the house had been knocked down. Kuma's father was lying in the rubble of the wall and some neighbours were standing around in awe.

"I should probably make sure he's not dead," Sakura said with a frown.

Some of the neighbours looked up at her. They gulped and a few walked away. Sakura was well known in Konoha for her pink hair and insane strength. Naruto had helped that reputation but Sakura did not seem to mind. The reputation came with the fact Sakura never hit anyone unless they deserved it.

"Do you have to?" Neji asked after a moment.

She swatted him with a smirk on her face but walked away. Everything went off without an issue after that. Kuma's father would spend some time in the hospital but Neji did not lie when he said he had not seen what Sakura had done to him. Sako, Kuma, and their mother went to Tsunade-sama's office to tell her everything. Her desk had gone flying that afternoon.

Neji heard that evening (he had not been allowed to attend the meeting with the family and Tsunade-sama), the Takenaka women would stay with the Inuzuka family until Tsunade-sama could figure out the lump sum compensation and the monthly salary.

Once she gave the figures, Sako and her mother could start looking for an apartment. Neji figured it would take at least a few weeks. It did not matter. Kuma was safe now and would be until she went on higher ranking missions. Neji smirked. It was something.

* * *

Review and all that, next chapter sooner than you think ;).


	14. Temari and Shikamaru

**Temari and Shikamaru**

 **Author's note:** Temari comes to _talk_ to Neji about the whole Shikamaru situation. Short chapter is short. Sorry?

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between characters, swearing, and some blood and guts.

I don't own any characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

"And Akamaru let me ride him!"

Kuma said this with excitement and Neji chuckled. Kuma was telling Tora and Akino she was living with the Inuzukas because in her words her "dad is an ass who Sakura-sama punched cuz he deserved it so my mom's leaving him and taking me and my sister with her." It was the most concise and accurate description of Kuma's life and Neji could not believe how well she had summed it up.

"Kiba-sama said he knew Neji-sensei really well and started telling me stories," Kuma said.

Neji rubbed his forehead. Damn Kiba.

"They mostly made fun of himself but there was a time Neji-sensei slipped in some mud," Kuma said.

Neji smirked and nodded when Tora and Akino looked at him in awe. He was pleased his students thought he couldn't do anything so common and nodded when Kuma gave him a pleading look.

"So Neji-sensei and Kiba-sama were on a mission together and it was raining. A tree branch broke under Kiba-sama and when Neji-sensei went to go see if he was okay, he landed on a bit of a dip and fell," Kuma said.

Tora giggled and Akino smirked. What Kiba had left out was Neji had fallen atop of Kiba who had decided it would be a good time to kiss him. Neji would thank Kiba for that later. He still had to thank Choji for keeping Kiba from seeing who Neji sat with. As suspected, Hiashi-sama had caught up with Neji this morning about the rumours.

Neji had explained the situation in truth as best he could. Hiashi-sama had actually chuckled and wished him luck. Neji walked out after thanking his uncle, too stunned to make any comment.

"Hana-sama's really cool too but Tsume-sama's kind of scary but she's really nice once you get to know her a bit. My mom and Tsume-sama were laughing like old friends before the end of the night. And Kuromaru, Tsume-sama's partner can talk! He's a dog, not her husband or whatever but he speaks like us! It's so awesome," Kuma went on.

They had not even started training but it was eight in the morning and Neji had no intentions of doing hard training today. Some laps, maybe some yoga, meditation, and some light sparring. Tomorrow they would do their strength exercises and individual drills to work on their personal weaknesses.

"Yori and Maru weren't there and Tsume-sama explained there are like four dozen Inuzuka family members in Konoha. They all live in the same district but not in the same house. She's the clan head," Kuma went on.

Tora was enthralled with Kuma's words. Akino had a bored look on his face but his eyes gave away his interest. Neji smirked at his genin as Kuma went on talking about how the Inuzuka were good friends with the Aburame clan and Neji's clan.

"But Neji-sensei's clan is the biggest and richest," Kuma said.

Tora and Akino looked to him for confirmation and he nodded.

"Neji-sensei's basically a prince!"

Kuma beamed with her words. Neji raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Tora was giving him a once over than nodded.

"I can see it," Tora said.

Neji sighed and huffed at the girls as they giggled. Akino muttered his word and rolled his eyes. Akino was the one to get up and stretch. He shoved his hands in his pockets and frowned at Neji.

"Are we doing anything meaningful today cuz if not I'm going to take a nap," Akino said.

Neji thought it was pretty rough when his more unmotivated student complained about doing nothing. Neji smirked at Akino and the boy realized how _bad_ of an idea it had been to ask Neji if they were doing anything today.

"Well, I was thinking of taking it easy on you three today but why don't we run some laps?" Neji said.

Akino groaned and smack his forehead, muttering his word. Tora swatted him but Kuma jumped up and down enthusiastically. Neji got to his feet with his students and began leading them in laps around the training field. They stopped at 10:00 when Temari and Kankuro walked onto the field.

Temari was dressed in a black body suit that had no sleeves and dipped low in the front, ending as a skirt which ended before her mid-thighs. A second body suit made of red-brown fish net was under the first one and this ended a few inches above her knees and elbows. Over the solid body suit she wore purple armor with no sleeves staying in place with a purple obi. Her sandals were knee-high and black with black shin guards over them being held in place with purple ribbon. She wore black fingerless gloves, like Neji's, but hers went to almost her elbows. Her hair was in its traditional four pony tails and she carried her massive fan.

Kankuro was in his all black attire with the purple paint and hood. He had a frown on his face and Temari had a smirk. Neji slowed to a walking pace to stride up to the Sand Siblings. Kuma, Tora, and Akino followed after them and Neji could never think of a more natural buffer for any kind of confrontation. He kept his wince back as Temari slammed her fan into the ground, handle down and leaned against it. He finally got within comfortable speaking distance.

"Temari, Kankuro," Neji said.

"Hyuuga," Temari returned with the smile still in place.

This was _not_ going to be good. Kankuro gave a short wave. Kuma stood beside Neji, gaping up at Temari with wide eyes. Tora got on Neji's other side and Neji saw Akino shrug and stand behind Kuma. Neji raised an eyebrow marginally when Kuma and Tora pointed at Temari who blinked at them.

"You're like, the best kunoichi in the Sand Village!" Kuma said.

Temari's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide. Neji saw Kankuro smirk but he wiped it off his face a moment later.

"Even Sakura-sama and Tenten-sama think you're awesome so you must be really impressive," Tora said.

Both girls had stars in their eyes and whatever Temari had wanted to say to Neji was gone. She blinked at the two girls then glanced at Neji with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged. He almost jolted when both girls looked up at him with pleading looks on their faces.

"Can you spar with Temari-sama, Neji-sensei so we can see her in action?" Tora asked.

She had allowed her lower lip to tremble and her eyes to go damp behind her glasses. Talk about using one's assets. He looked to Kuma who had a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, that would be so cool!" Kuma added.

Neji shifted to look at Temari who had a grin on her face. She shrugged and gave Neji a wink. Neji sighed.

"Sure, why not?" Neji muttered.

Both girls cheered and hugged him. Neji messed up their hair and Tora yelped; pouting at him but Kuma took it with a grin. Temari began striding across the field and Neji followed. He might as well get this over with.

"It'll give me a good work-out since I'm heading out tomorrow with Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino to bring Fukui back," Temari said.

Ah yes, that. God it felt like it had been much longer with everything that had been going on. Damn, he had only been back in Konoha for two days. This had been the start of the full second day back.

"You're welcome," Neji said.

Temari opened her fan in full. Neji took a breath and activated Byakugan. He got into a loose fighting stance and licked his lips. Temari grinned at him. Kuma yelled out to fight and Temari wasted little time in swinging her fan. Neji barely got out of the way of the first wind sickle. He had to roll under the next and jump over a third.

He landed and took off at full speed, trying to close the distance between them but Temari jumped away and up, swinging her fan towards him again and releasing many, many more wind sickles. Neji skidded to a stop and quickly countered with his Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. It worked but barely.

Temari's fan flew through the air again, twice in succession and Neji was forced to run then stop to use his Vacuum Palm. This time he was forced back from the power behind her winds. Neji kept moving as she slung her fan again. This was bad.

He could not use any of the fire style jutsu he knew because her wind would simply blow them back at him. His water style would break apart under the force of her winds. His earth style would not be strong enough to make a barrier as Neji had seen Temari cut down forests with her winds. He couldn't even get close to use his Gentle Fist.

Neji ducked and rolled, wincing when a few errant strands of hair were cut from his head. He kept moving then rolled again, this time shoving an earth clone into his place and teleporting into the trees. His earth clone kept moving as Neji watched from the side lines. Temari had not even noticed the clone. Neji grinned.

Neji took a breath and ran towards the edge of the field, behind Temari. He would have to strike out and quick as his clone kept dodging. The moment Temari sensed him behind her she would attack and leave his clone alone. Neji burst out of the trees at a dead run and charged up behind her. Kuma, Tora, Akino, and Kankuro gasped which alerted Temari to a problem.

She turned but Neji was within striking range. Temari's fan started to come around but he was faster, lashing out with his Vacuum Palm before she could complete the swing. Temari gaped as she was thrown out of her fighting stance and into the air. Neji kept moving forward as she landed in a skid on her back.

He reached her position the same time she got her senses back but went in with his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Temari was smart enough (and had _just_ enough time) to close her fan and use it to try and block him. She was too slow and some of his strikes still hit her: left shoulder and arm, right side of her stomach and both hands. Both legs and she winced with every hit.

Neji was forced to abort the last hits (the full sixty-four) when she finally had enough and swung her closed fan towards his head. He caught her fan in his hands but knew he could not snap it. The fan was made of steel. Well, that, and she was leaving on a mission tomorrow. He wasn't that cruel.

He saw her foot come up, aiming towards his groin but shifted out of the way so her foot smacked against his knee instead. Neji kept shifting until she was forced to roll onto her stomach if she did not want to let go of her fan. She tried to get to her feet but Neji gave a mighty tug and almost fell back. He had her fan.

Neji was surprised at the weight of it but tossed it back behind him as far as he could. It had allowed Temari to get to her feet and arm herself with multiple senbon in one hand, a kunai in the other. Neji fell into a fighting stance but kept the smirk off his face. Sure he was unarmed with him between her and her main weapon and they were in close range but it did not mean she was weak.

"Nice," Temari said.

"I try," Neji told her.

Temari smirked. She flung her senbon first and ran in after them. Neji easily knocked the senbon away and blocked her attempt with the kunai. She immediately went in to punch with her weapon free hand but Neji blocked that as well. He grabbed her kunai hand in one arm (the right) and before she could pull out of his grip or do anything, he jammed four of the tenketsu points in her right arm. She grimaced.

Her foot came out to take his ankles aside but he shifted enough so all he did was stumble instead of falling. Her left hand (slowed from blocked tenketsu) came up to hit him again but he snaked her right arm in his left before using his now free hand to grab her incoming left fist. The position brought them side by side and she widened her eyes, jaw dropping in wonder as his right index and middle finger, glowing with chakra, stopped an inch from under her jaw.

"Wow," Temari said.

"Thanks," Neji said.

She chuckled but he did not let her go yet. They were close enough to talk and far away enough that no one would hear them.

"Sorry about the other night," Neji said.

She snorted at him and tossed her head to flick her bangs out of her eyes. She let out a breath and met his eyes even though his Byakugan was activated and he had his eyes wide. Neji supposed Gaara's gazes had been worse.

"It's okay, I got over it. I still wanted to attempt to kick your ass on principal though," Temari said.

Neji chuckled and nodded. She smirked.

"You liked him?"

Neji inclined his head.

"Like, _loved_ him?"

Neji let out a breath and frowned. Temari hummed.

"Want him back?"

Neji shook his head. Temari chuckled.

"I'm not even sure if I want him any more though he did apologize to me. He said he hadn't meant for you to find out like that, wanted to know if he was serious with me before breaking it off with you completely. He was going to talk to you but waited too long to do it. I told him he should be apologizing to you, not me," Temari explained.

Neji blinked and let out a breath. He pulled back the chakra in his right hand and let her go. Temari rubbed her left wrist absently but had a smile on her face.

"I'm not sure if he had feelings for you the way you had feelings for him though. Personally, I don't want to know. I'm staying in Suna once I get back there, probably for a month or more to give us both time to think," Temari said.

Neji inclined his head and noticed Kankuro was keeping his students from running up to Temari and Neji. Neji would kiss him later. He de-activated Byakugan and met Temari's eyes again.

"Thank you," Neji said.

Temari shrugged.

"You deserved an explanation after he you know, became your best friend, took all your firsts then promptly ignored you to go out with me. I told him the same and he does agree. I think he's afraid to face you. You were scary the other night and that means something coming from me," Temari said.

Neji couldn't help but chuckle. She smirked at him and punched him in the shoulder, not as hard as she could but hard enough Neji did wince. She winked and walked around him to grab her fan.

"So, the tenketsu points you closed," Temari said.

"You'll be fine by tonight," Neji told her. "I did not block them off completely or enough that it would affect you for long."

Temari picked up her fan with a grin. She put it on her back and walked with him towards Kankuro and Neji's genin. Tora and Kuma were bursting with excitement, saying how awesome Temari was in making Neji run around her like that and how cool Neji was for getting in behind her creatively. Akino asked about the clone so Neji explained his earth release jutsu.

"I find it funny you don't have an inclination to wind type jutsu," Temari told him.

"I do too, trust me," Neji said.

Temari chuckled at him.

"I mean, that Vacuum Palm thing is pretty much like throwing a burst of wind, same with the Rotation Palm for defense. I know they're both using your chakra, not wind, but still," Temari said.

Neji inclined his head in agreement. She shrugged and grinned. She looked to Kuma and Tora who were still staring up at her in star-struck wonder.

"Wanna know the secret to begin a great kunoichi?" Temari asked them.

Kuma and Tora nodded. Akino rolled his eyes. Kankuro smirked. Neji raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Remember just because you're a girl doesn't mean you're at a disadvantage. In fact, you have an advantage over any guy," Temari began.

She continued by whispering in both girls' ears. They giggled and Temari patted them on the heads before walking away. She raised her right hand in a backwards wave.

"See ya, Neji," Temari said.

"Have a good trip," Neji returned.

She left the training field and Neji let out a breath. He jolted when Kankuro came up beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Neji raised an eyebrow at the puppet user then smirked and kissed him on the cheek. Kankuro grinned at him and Neji motioned to his students (Kuma and Tora giggled, Akino rolled his eyes) with his eyes. Kankuro blinked then grinned.

"You're welcome," Kankuro said.

Neji chuckled. He did not pull out of Kankuro's half hug but did regard his students. They looked up at him, the girls grinning and Akino looked bored. His eyes were amused.

"Let's do some stretches and have lunch. We'll do some light sparring after lunch and finish with some meditation. Tomorrow we will go back to our full training regime," Neji said.

The three nodded. He went to move away from Kankuro but the puppet master hung on long enough to kiss Neji's forehead. Neji felt his cheeks heat but could not help smirking. Kankuro pulled away and was pulling off the scrolls on his back.

"You're going to join us Kankuro-sama?" Tora asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kankuro returned.

Neji chuckled and strode towards the posts to they were not at the edge of the field. He turned to face his students who had lined up beside each other with enough room to hold their arms to their sides and not touch. Kankuro took up a position beside Tora. Akino took the middle and Kuma Akino's other side.

Neji led them along in stretches and noticed Kankuro had a tough time in some of them. He kept his laugh to himself when Kankuro almost fell over during the tree pose. Kankuro did regain his balance but Tora looked at him as if to ask what kind of shinobi Kankuro was if he couldn't do a tree pose.

They finished with the half-downward dog pose then sunk into lotus position to allow their bodies to calm down. Kankuro was panting slightly and Neji smirked at him. Bento boxes came out and they ate happily, Kankuro moving to sit beside Neji.

"Jeez, who knew stretches could be such a work out," Kankuro muttered.

"Neji-sensei was trained by Guy-sama. Have you _seen_ Guy-sama's training?" Akino asked.

Kankuro laughed. Neji snorted and they ate happily. Neji noticed Kuma had a full bento box with rice, beef, vegetables, rolled egg, and even a few maki rolls. It didn't look as pretty as Akino's or neat like Tora's but it was full, much more than a child Kuma's size would need but she ate every bite with the same enthusiasm as the first.

Neji raised an eyebrow when Kankuro draped an arm over Neji's shoulders. Neji did not pull away and did lean a bit into Kankuro's body. Tora and Kuma started giggling. Akino snorted and flopped backwards onto the grass, mumbling his word.

"Hey, wait another year or two and you'll be interested in doing the same thing with someone," Kankuro said.

"Nope," Akino replied.

"That's what they all say," Kankuro said.

Akino snorted. Kuma poked him in the stomach with a chopstick and he huffed at her. Tora put her bento box back together and cleaned up the tiny mess she had made. She met Neji's eyes and Neji waited.

"Neji-sensei, when will my training with Sakura-sama start?" Tora asked.

Kuma and Akino looked to her then to Neji. Kuma frowned and Akino huffed again. Of course Tora had to ask in front of the others.

"I have to ask Sakura first before anything happens. It has been a busy few days," Neji said.

Tora nodded in understanding then glanced at her teammates. She flushed when she realized the kind of position she had put Neji in.

"Akino, speaking of Guy-sensei, I may you get you to train with him," Neji said.

Akino sat up so quickly Neji smirked. Akino's eyes went wide and he began sputtering. Finally he gave up, his shoulders sagged, and he pouted.

"Don't give me that look. Guy-sensei trains in strength taijustu which is exactly the kind of training you need. My Gentle Fist techniques will do nothing for you and basic taijustu will only get you so far. But I swear to God if you come back in a green body suit with orange leg-warmers and a bowl cut I'll knock you on your ass so fast you won't know until you wake up," Neji said.

Akino gaped at him then started laughing. Tora giggled and Kuma smirked. She still had a sad look in her eyes.

"Kuma, that means you and I will be doing a lot more one-on-one training," Neji said.

She pouted as this was nothing new. Kankuro chuckled at her.

"Once you get better control of your chakra I'll get Tenten to help you with summoning weapons and showing you some tricks with throwing weapons," Neji said.

Kuma's eyes lit and she leaped into the air with an excited whoop. Neji chuckled as Kuma settled down with a grin. Tora and Akino laughed at her but she didn't care. Her life had changed so drastically in the past twenty-four hours she could not help but be excited. Neji did not even blame her and never would.

"Let's do some light sparring then call it an early day," Neji said.

All three got to their feet. Akino and Tora took off to one end of the training field while Neji settled in with Kuma. Kankuro watched as their sparring sessions began and Neji laughed at Kankuro's raised eyebrows when Kuma started her attacks. Neji found out quickly there was no such thing as "light" sparring with Kuma but didn't mind.

He called for a stop at fourteen hundred hours and they meditated for half an hour. All three went off happily, Kuma talking about what might be for dinner at the Inuzuka household. Neji watched them go with a grin on his face. Kankuro dropped an arm over his shoulders and Neji shifted to kiss his cheek.

"So, want to get dinner?" Kankuro asked.

Neji blinked and stared at him. Kankuro smiled. Neji chuckled.

"It's not even time for dinner," Neji said.

"I meant we can meet at say eighteen hundred hours. I'll come to the Hyuuga compound and we'll head out, have a nice dinner, chat for a bit, see where it goes," Kankuro said.

Neji stepped out of Kankuro's embrace to look at him fully. Kankuro took Neji's right hand in his and Neji held back his flush. He should not be doing this, not when his heart still hurt because of Shikamaru. But holding Kankuro's hand allowed warmth to spread through his body. It made his heart start coming back together slowly.

"Okay," Neji said.

Kankuro grinned.

"Good, wear something, well, nice. I mean, not that your normal clothing isn't nice but, um," Kankuro said.

He had a blush on his cheeks. Neji chuckled. He nodded.

"Are you bringing me somewhere fancy?" Neji questioned.

Kankuro nodded. Neji hummed then kissed his cheek. Kankuro smiled.

"Then I will see you at eighteen hundred hours at the Hyuuga compound," Neji said.

Kankuro smiled as if he had won the world. Neji slipped away with a smile on his face. He walked back to the Hyuuga compound with a welcome feeling in his heart and a bit of a spring in his step. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He did not want to hurt Kankuro.

* * *

Reviews and comments welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	15. First Real Date

**First Real Date**

 **Author's Note:** Hey look, Tamaki appears on a date with Kiba! I know Neji and Kankuro had a "date" a few chapters back but this is a fancy-dinner date, after Kankuro "meets" Hiashi. There's also a bonding scene with Neji and Hinata in this.

So, on the flower meanings: I found this picture that showed me what the flower looked like and the meanings but there were maybe ten flower types. I used them anyway. Then I found a website with all sorts of meanings for different flowers. The four I used from the image didn't match the website meaning but I'm leaving it so, yeah. From now own I'll be using the website for flower means.

In case you _hadn't_ noticed: Yeah, this story is LONG. For a reminder, it started as a free-writing exercise for me to get away from planning and plotting my original fiction then morphed into what you've been reading. I'm not finished it and not even sure how many more chapters there are. I will be taking it to a point Neji's genin become chunin, maybe a chapter or two after.

Moving on.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between two male characters, swearing, and some blood and guts.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

Neji sighed at the note on his pillow. He had gotten home, told Hiashi-sama he would be going out for dinner with Kankuro and Hiashi-sama had grinned. Hiashi-sama had said for him to have fun. Neji managed to keep his flush back but thanked Hiashi-sama regardless. Neji had felt wonderful until he got into his room and saw a note on his bed.

Neji did not want to open it. He knew it wasn't from Kankuro as they had been together most of the day. It would not be from Temari as they had spoken. No one else besides Shikamaru would leave Neji a note. Neji huffed and picked it up:

 _Neji,_

 _Shoji?_

 _Shikamaru_

Three words and two did not even count as they were names. There was a lot of meaning in the word which did count. Shoji was the game they had started bonding over. It was the game no one else in their group of friends could play well enough to give Shikamaru a challenge and almost beat him more times than Shikamaru cared to count.

Shoji meant more than a simple game. They spoke over shoji about everything and anything. Gossip about their mutual friends, deep tactical conversations about Konoha's security, books they had read, movies they had seen, the weather, and everything in between. Neji let out a breath and ran his hand through his hair.

Shoji meant Shikamaru wanted to talk in a somewhat private place. Neji tossed the note into the top drawer of his dresser. He would answer it _after_ spending the night with Kankuro. Neji stripped before getting into the shower. He washed quickly but paid careful attention to his hair and the spots which gathered the most sweat on his body.

Neji stepped out of the shower and towel dried his hair. He shaved the bit of stubble on his face and began grooming: putting moisturizer on his face, straightening out his eyebrows, and making sure he had no unwanted hair anywhere. Neji let his hair to air dry before walking to his closet. He hummed in thought.

Finally he pulled on a pair of pants that were tight in the right places but hung loose around his ankles and calves. The seams were flat and they had a crease (intentional) down the front to look crisp and tidy. Neji found a white silk button down shirt and tossed it onto his bed. His hair was too damp and would ruin the silk.

Neji did not bother with a belt but did put on his house slippers before tugging a black shirt over his head. It clung but had small sleeves and rode a bit high on his mid-section. Neji left his room and strode down the hallways towards Hinata-sama's room. He knocked gently and she allowed him entrance.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata-sama questioned in wonder.

He closed the screen behind him and walked into the room. She sat at her desk, writing something in a journal she closed when he got close to her. Neji felt the heat come to his cheeks and cleared his throat.

"Ah, I have a, um, date tonight and," This was as far as he got.

Hinata-sama started giggling, flushing cutely and held her hands up to her lips. Neji huffed as she chuckled at him. Hinata-sama got a hold of giggles then looked him over. One eyebrow came up cynically and he crossed his arms loosely over his stomach.

"I'm not wearing this shirt," Neji said.

"Good because it doesn't work with those pants," Hinata-sama said.

Neji rolled his eyes. She smiled.

"The white silk one with the buttons," Neji said.

Hinata-sama's grin widened. She took his hand gently in one of hers and led him into the bathroom. Neji sat on the closed toilet lid and said nothing as she went digging in her vanity cupboard for whatever it was she was looking for. She came up with a can of mousse. Neji said nothing as she shook the can and put a dollop into one hand. Neji sat still as she worked it through his hair.

"It's lightweight, Neji-niisan," Hinata-sama said softly. "It won't get all sticky but it will make your hair extra shiny, keep any fuzziness down, and give it some volume and texture."

Neji had no idea what the difference would be but said nothing. She finished putting the mousse through his hair and began brushing it gently, apologizing if she thought she pulled to hard. Neji accepted her apologies with a smile, glad she had learned to stop stuttering, at least in his, Hanabi-sama, and Hiashi-sama's presence. When the Hyuuga elders or Naruto were involved it was an entirely different story.

"There, look," Hinata-sama said with a smile.

Neji got up and looked in her mirror. He gaped in wonder. His hair was normally thick, straight, and the envy of most women but now, now, it was stunning. The brown locks cascaded down his back in a soft-looking, shiny mass of soft waves.

"It looks so smooth," Neji said.

Hinata-sama giggled at him. She took his hand again and grabbed a light blue bag from her vanity before leading him out of her bathroom. Neji followed as she led him out into the hallway and into his room. He closed the door and she placed her little bag on the night side table.

"When is he meeting you?" Hinata-sama asked.

"Eighteen hundred hours," Neji replied.

Hinata-sama looked at his clock and he followed her eyes. He flushed when he realized it was barely seventeen hundred hours, 4:34PM to be exact. She raised an eyebrow at him in question and he shrugged, a little blush coming to his cheeks.

"Well, this is your first formal date," Hinata-sama said.

Neji groaned at her and rolled his eyes. She giggled, louder when he almost ran a hand through his hair but stopped at the last second. She picked the shirt he had selected off his bed and held it against his chest. Neji looked down at her as she considered.

"White will bring out your eyes which is normally what people want but with us," Hinata-sama said and stopped.

Neji hummed and nodded. She went to his closet and Neji followed, feeling a bit like a lost puppy. Hinata-sama hung up the white shirt and started going through his closet. She muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "jeez so much black" before getting to his dress shirts. Hinata-sama frowned and kept going. She did not find anything she liked.

"Come on, emergency shopping," Hinata said.

Neji gaped at her but she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his room. He only stopped her so he could pull on his sandals, change his pants (her insistence) and grab his wallet. They left the compound in a brisk walk, her dragging him by the hand to keep up and entered the shopping district at 5:02PM. Hinata bit her lip and pulled him into a men's clothing store quickly.

"And now you're happy I came to you early," Neji said.

She raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. Neji smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. She pulled him to the fancier shirts and started going through the ones nearest. Neji said nothing and glanced around the store.

The few other customers were pairs like he and Hinata-sama but husbands and wives obviously. All the wives were staring at him with parted lips and the husbands were glaring. Neji said nothing but did jolt when Hinata-sama held a shirt up to his chest.

The shirt was deep green and Neji raised an eyebrow at her. Hinata-sama huffed at him, knowing how he disliked the color green simply because it reminded him of Lee and Guy-sensei so she put the shirt back. Hinata-sama smiled and put a deep golden shirt against his chest.

The material was pure silk and Neji thought the color looked beautiful. She found the shirt in his size and dragged him to the fitting room. Neji quickly pulled it on, flicking through the little gold buttons easily and stepped back out. Hinata-sama smiled. He faced the mirror and grinned.

The gold color made his long hair stand out even more and somehow made his eyes seem more amber than white-gray. The amber tones in his eyes made them look warmer, less creepy. Even his skin had a glow to it and Neji thanked Hinata-sama before slipped into the dressing room to change into his shirt. Paying and getting back to the compound was easy especially since they teleported back into Neji's room.

Neji got changed and Hinata-sama giggled happily when he stepped out of his bathroom. She made him put on black socks and his leather dress shoes, also in black and he huffed. They went into the bathroom and she sat him on the closed toilet lid to fix his hair. He said nothing when she whipped out mascara, an eyeliner pencil, and a colored eyeliner pencil.

Neji kept his eyes on hers as she lightly lined his eyes, smudging the liner a bit on his upper eyelid then flicked out his eyelashes with mascara. She used the colored liner on his lips, smudging it into his mouth and he wanted to laugh. Finally she applied a clear gloss and got him to look in the mirror.

Neji blinked at his reflection, stunned at what a little bit of make-up had done to highlight his features. His eyes looked bigger, something he normally did not like but the amber from his shirt helped. It did not even look like he wore eyeliner but his eyes screamed seduction. His lips were fuller with a bigger pout and shiny, begging to be kissed.

"Thank you, Hinata-sama," Neji said.

She made him tuck in his shirt and helped him arrange it properly, leaving the top two buttons undone. Neji chuckled at her and she swatted him. They both looked at the clock and saw it to be ten minutes before eighteen hundred hours.

"Next time, tell me the day before if he's taking you on a fancy date so we're not so rushed," Hinata-sama said.

"I promise," Neji said.

She smiled and they strode out of his room together. Hanabi-sama spotted them and stared, eyes wide and lips dropped open. She smirked a moment later.

"Hot date tonight, Neji-niisan?" Hanabi-sama asked.

"Yes," Neji said.

Hanabi-sama whistled in approval after circling him and Neji smirked at her. She followed him and Hinata-sama to the front of the compound and Neji saw Hiashi-sama lounging on one of the benches in the front entrance. Hiashi-sama glanced up and went to look back to the front door but his head whipped back around to stare at Neji with wide eyes and raised brows.

Hanabi-sama chuckled at her father and Hinata-sama giggled. Hiashi-sama gave a little smile to both girls before walking up to Neji and placed both hands gently on Neji's shoulders. Neji smiled softly and Hiashi-sama nodded to him.

"So, nephew, are you going to leave us guessing who this mystery person is?" Hiashi-sama said.

There was an amused glint in his eyes as Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama gaped in wonder. Neji knew Hiashi-sama knew who would be coming to pick him up. Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama had not asked. Now they stood near him once Hiashi-sama had slyly slipped back.

"Well I know it's not baka-Nara," Hanabi-sama said.

"Hanabi," Hiashi-sama warned.

Neji kept his laugh back as Hanabi-sama spun on her father and stuck her tongue out at him. Hiashi-sama raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's true. Baka-Nara is a complete baka because of what he did to Neji-niisan," Hanabi-sama said.

Hiashi-sama gave a soft snort. He was about to speak but they all stilled when voices floated towards them from the main doors. Neji took a little breath and let it out slowly. The front of the compound was broken into two sections.

The main outside doors opened into a sort of anti-chambers where guests could leave belongings and put on house slippers before walking through the doors of the front entrance where Neji stood with his uncle and cousins. Guests were greeted by two Hyuuga; normally chunin, examined with Byakugan, stated their business and changed their shoes if staying long, and were brought into the front entrance of the estate. One Hyuuga would guide them to where they needed to be as the compound tended to be a maze.

The door opened but none of the guards came with Kankuro as he entered. Hiashi-sama pulled back his daughters and Neji stepped forward. Kankuro had donned black trousers, similar in style to Neji's but not as tight. His shirt was white to emphasize Kankuro's dark skin and Neji was glad he had allowed Hinata-sama to help him.

Kankuro had again forgone the war paint and even went so far as to try and style his hair. It had not worked well but Kankuro's hair did not look horrible. He did stop part way towards Neji to gape at him in wonder. Neji smiled lightly as Kankuro visibly shook his head to clear it before smiling and stepped forward.

Neji noticed the flowers then and flushed. There were purple flowers with delicate little petals, white ones with an odd shape to them, red ones that looked almost like stars, and pink sprigs of something. Neji took the flowers and the smell which came from them was delicate but pleasing.

He heard Hanabi-sama giggling somewhere behind him but kept from turning to glare at her. He did see Kankuro gulp and knew Hiashi-sama had stepped forward. Neji was proven right when Hiashi-sama stepped right up beside Neji on the right. Hanabi-sama took Neji's left with Hinata-sama standing beside her sister.

"Kankuro," Hiashi-sama said.

Hanabi-sama's eyes went wide but she kept her mouth from dropping. Hinata-sama pursed her lips to stop from laughing. Neji held his flowers and wondered what exactly they meant. There was only one predominate flower shop in Konoha, the Yamanaka Flower Shop which meant _Ino_ knew exactly what the flowers Kankuro had bought for Neji meant. Neji kept his blush down.

"Hiashi-sama, pleasure to meet you," Kankuro said with a slight bow.

Neji kept his laugh back when Hiashi-sama raised an eyebrow and a small smile came to his lips. Kankuro rose from his bow and met Hiashi-sama's eyes. Hiashi-sama had wiped the smile from his face and stared _up_ (Neji chuckled about this inwardly) at Kankuro with the impenetrable white gaze all Hyuuga were known for. Hiashi-sama could make his frigid, even more so than Neji. Kankuro gulped.

"May I have the express pleasure of taking your nephew, Hyuuga Neji, out this evening?" Kankuro asked.

Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama were stunned and showed it in the widening of their eyes. Hiashi-sama's eyebrow rose marginally but the warmth came back in his eyes, amusement. Neji want to hug Kankuro. Obviously the man had taken the time to study up on Hyuuga tradition.

"You may," Hiashi-sama said.

Again, Kankuro bowed then produced a small bottle of golden honey from his pocket. Hiashi-sama's eyebrows went higher and a little smile came to his face. Neji almost fell over from shock. Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama gaped.

"Please accept this as a token of my appreciation," Kankuro said.

Hiashi-sama accepted the honey with a nod. Neji jolted when Hiashi-sama gently urged him forward. Kankuro bowed to Neji and Neji flushed before bowing back. Kankuro took Neji's left hand in his before thanking Hiashi-sama again and wishing him a pleasant evening. Neji followed stupidly behind Kankuro out the front door, ignoring the two smiling chunin in the entrance. Neji finally got his brain back when they were blocks from the compound.

"When did you read up on my clan's dating traditions?" Neji questioned.

Kankuro chuckled then grinned.

"Took you a bit to get over that and about six months ago when I was in Konoha," Kankuro said.

Neji stared at him in wonder. He started chuckling and Kankuro winked at him.

"I know honey is rare to get here in Konoha so I bought a few little jars of it when I had a mission in the Land of Lightning a few months ago. I figured it would be the perfect gift for the Hyuuga clan head when asking to take his nephew out on a date," Kankuro said.

Neji grinned. He held Kankuro's hand a bit tighter as they continued their walk. Kankuro could not get the smile off his face. Neji's might be permanently glued there which might freak a few people out.

"And I figured he'd be impressed if I approached with a bow and asked nicely if I could take you out," Kankuro said.

"Impressed is right," Neji said. "If it was not against proper Hyuuga decorum, Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama would have fainted on the spot."

Kankuro laughed and Neji snuggled into his side. Kankuro wrapped his right arm around Neji's waist and Neji placed his left hand (free from Kankuro's right now) at Kankuro's lower back softly. Kankuro kept smiling as he led Neji through the village. They came to an upscale restaurant and Neji raised an eyebrow.

Kankuro led him in, shifting slightly so he could open the door for Neji and guide him in with a hand to the lower back. Neji smirked as he entered and waited in the white, gold, and black interior. The waitress was petite, pretty and Kankuro gave her his name as he had apparently reserved a table. Neji was impressed with the dark wood flooring, golden walls, black ceiling with golden chandeliers, and the round tables with white silk cloth covers. A gold square of fabric sat over the white on a diagonal with another black square over it, making it three layed but staying with the color scheme.

Kankuro pulled out Neji's chair once they got to the table and Neji sat comfortably. Kankuro did not push in the chair but Neji would not hold it against him. Neji did flush when he had to place his flowers on the table as Kankuro sat. He ordered Champaign and Neji grinned as the hostess said she would inform their waitress. She placed their menus on the table in front of each of them before walking off.

"You are not pulling any punches, are you?" Neji asked.

Kankuro winked at him before opening the menu easily and reading it. Neji noticed there were no prices but it did not matter. He knew this place, Kozue, as he was part of a high-profile clan. Kozue's lunches started at 1200 ryo for a single person, the dinner starting at 3000 ryo for two. This included an appetizer, the main course, and dessert only, nothing fancy like Champaign. Kozue was Konoha's second most expensive restaurant, Takazawa the most expensive.

"Says the man who gussied up," Kankuro replied.

He was still grinning. Neji chuckled.

"You told me to," Neji reminded him.

Their waitress came them and offered Kankuro a choice of Champaign. Kankuro selected one of the more expensive brands on the menu and Neji raised an eyebrow (as did the waitress) when Kankuro said to bring a bottle, not just two glasses. She left with a nod.

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to do make your hair look so damn pretty, I didn't actually think it _could_ get any better looking. And you definitely did something to highlight your eyes and lips. I'm not complaining, mind you, you look amazing, better than any dream," Kankuro said.

It was as if he hadn't ordered a bottle of expensive Champaign. Neji mentally slapped himself when he realized Kankuro was _royalty_ in Suna, the Kazekage's brother who likely got paid twice the amount of a normal shinobi when he went on missions because Gaara likely felt bad for needing to send him out in the first place.

Plus, Kankuro had a full time _job_ as Gaara's body guard and Leader of the Counter-Terrorism Council which meant Kankuro got a hefty _weekly_ paycheck. Kozue's was nothing. For some reason this made Neji somewhat giddy. Kankuro could _fairly_ go against the Hyuuga clan in terms of wealth and importance. Neji hide his smile behind his menu.

"Thank you for the compliment. You clean up exceptionally well," Neji said.

Kankuro grinned. The waitress came back with a bottle of Champaign in an ice bucket and filled both their glasses. Kankuro ordered two sashimi platters and a maki roll platter, telling the waitress to replace the spicy salmon rolls with mango. She nodded and went off again.

"Ordering for me, hm?" Neji asked.

"Just the appetizer," Kankuro said with a smile.

Neji chuckled and looked over his menu. His heart pounded in his chest, quicker than normal, and he felt sweat gathering at his lower back. His mouth was dry and all he wanted to do was giggle uncontrollably. He _should not_ be this damned excited but this was his first _real_ date.

"Also, thank you for the flowers," Neji said.

Kankuro beamed.

"No problem," Kankuro said.

Their appetizers came quickly. Neji waited while Kankuro ordered hamburger steak with daikon oroshi and mizutaki. Neji ordered the mizutaki as well as yakisoba. He knew all ready the food portions would be small which for shinobi coming here meant leaving still hungry if they ordered one main dish.

The sashimi was amazing as were the maki rolls. They talked lightly about the day and Neji had no issues on focusing on his students and Kankuro's amazement at Kuma's fighting style. When their meals came they moved onto the hilarity of Kankuro and yoga.

"But you are a shinobi and supposed to be balanced," Neji told him with a laugh.

"I know I know! But I'm also a puppet master, you know, the guy who hides in the trees, normally not in some weird position to attack his enemies?" Kankuro returned.

Neji chuckled and sipped his Champaign. Water had been brought out as well and Neji stuck with a sip of Champaign to a sip of water. He would not get drunk tonight even though the Champaign was delicious.

"My taijustu skills are normal, you know, not crazy kick-only like Kuma. She's going to be a freaking beast when you're done with her," Kankuro said.

Neji smiled.

"I mean that, they all will. Akino's strength with Lee and Guy's fighting style? I can't even imagine. And Tora as a med-nin? Damn. No one will be able to beat them," Kankuro said.

Neji nodded and raised his Champaign glass in a toast. Kankuro chuckled and toasted him, both of them sipping lightly. Neji noted Kankuro was doing the one sip of Champaign to one sip of water as well.

"At the expense of sounding arrogant, I doubt anyone could have been able to do the same with them," Neji said.

Kankuro smirked but nodded.

"No, it's not arrogant," Kankuro said.

Neji raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his food. Kankuro chuckled.

"Okay, maybe a little arrogant,"

Neji smirked.

"But you did tell me Kuma was considered dead last. No other jonin-in-charge would have worked as hard with her or discovered what she can do with her kicks. They would have focused completely on Tora and Akino and probably wouldn't have discovered their talents either," Kankuro said.

Neji smiled and thanked the puppet master. Kankuro raised another toast and they sipped. Kankuro asked about some of the stories Kuma mentioned and Neji flushed but did go into the least sexual ones. Kankuro chuckled so Neji asked about any funny stories with his siblings. Kankuro was full of them and Neji almost choked on a piece of pork when Kankuro talked about pranking Gaara with ice cream.

"And we dumped the whole heaping spoonful in his mouth," Kankuro said. "I don't think I've ever heard him curse so loudly in my life."

Neji got a hold of the stray pork and started laughing. He could not imagine the Kazekage would be happy about _that_ kind of interruption to a nap.

"What about the sand shield?" Neji asked.

Kankuro laughed.

"It tried to attack his face because it figured something was trying to strangle him or something. He had to bat his own sand away. Temari and I nearly died laughing then he started chasing us down. You never realize how fast he moves till you're running from him," Kankuro mused.

Neji hiccupped he was laughing so hard and Kankuro grinned.

"Payback was a bitch though. He sent me to the Hidden in Frost Village for a month-long mission and Temari to Hidden Waterfalls. She hates the sound of waterfalls, don't ask me why, but yeah it was pure torture," Kankuro said.

Neji snickered.

"And you continue to play pranks on him?" Neji questioned.

"Of course," Kankuro said matter-of-factly.

Neji chortled.

"He does the same with us now though. It's why Temari had green-tinged hair for a week and why I had bright pink war paint for a time," Kankuro said.

Neji almost shot Champaign out his nose picturing that but managed not to make a fool out of himself.

"We team up against each other all the time," Kankuro said. "Gaara and I take the whole "protective brother" thing to the extreme when Temari brings over a guy she might be seeing just to piss her off. Temari and I usually switch out Gaara's pens with those exploding ones or put whoopee cushions on his chairs, stuff like that. Gaara and Temari hide my tools or dye my puppet's hair bright colors. It's fun."

Neji chuckled and nodded. The Hyuuga were not much for pranks but Neji, Hanabi-sama, and Hinata-sama still found ways to make fun of each other in a friendly fashion which included no one's death. The meal wound down and they ordered ice cream for dessert. Neji spotted a man with his dark hair in a spiky, high pony tail and had to take a deep breath. It was a Nara, but not Shikamaru. Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, had taken his wife Yoshino out for dinner.

Kankuro saw the change in Neji's overall demeanour instantly and looked around. He spotted Shikaku and frowned. Neji swirled the Champaign in his glass and tried to think of something to say as Kankuro turned back around to face him.

"I'm glad you and Temari got to talk," Kankuro said.

Neji smiled softly. It had been an unconventional method but it had worked.

"I am as well," Neji said. "Thank you for keeping my genin back after the fight."

Kankuro grinned and nodded. Neji put his glass down and tried not to fiddle with the napkin. If he did not want to be a hypocrite he should tell Kankuro about the note Shikamaru had left him. How the note had ended up in Neji's room was not a mystery. Shikamaru had an uncanny talent of sneaking into the Hyuuga compound in broad daylight.

"He left me a note today," Neji said.

Kankuro frowned but motioned for Neji to continue. Neji noticed Kankuro's shoulders had gone tense and his eyes had a bit of an angry light in them. Neji let out a breath.

"He wants to talk over a game of shoji," Neji said.

Kankuro nodded. Neji refrained from making any nervous motion. They both stared at the waitress when she came with their ice cream. Something must have shown on their faces as her smile faltered and her hands shook in nervousness. She bowed quickly and took off.

"And?" Kankuro said.

Neji shrugged.

"I do not know if I want to go or not," Neji said.

Kankuro let out a breath and finished the rest of his Champaign (half a glass) in one swallow. Neji gulped as Kankuro poured himself another glass. He offered the bottle to Neji who shook his head.

"You should so the bastard can apologize in person like Temari told him to," Kankuro said.

Kankuro did not drink any water to counter-act the glass of Champaign. Neji felt like an ass. He did nod.

"It means nothing," Neji said.

It meant much but Neji did not want to tell Kankuro such. Besides, Kankuro could likely figure it out alone. He knew Shikamaru and Neji well enough. Kankuro let out a breath and smiled.

"I know but I'll still be annoyed at him," Kankuro said.

"Like I won't," Neji said with a smirk.

Kankuro laughed and the tense mood left. They ate their ice cream in a comfortable silence. When it came time to pay, Kankuro would not let Neji see the bill or the amount of ryo Kankuro put into the neat little black book. He was given the rest of the bottle of Champaign (half the bottle was gone), and took this neatly before placing a hand on Neji's back and leading Neji out of the restaurant. Neji held his flowers in one hand with a smile as they exited.

He had not realized how much time had passed during dinner. The sun had begun to set while they ate and it was almost full dark as they strode down the streets of Konoha. Neji could tell it was nearing twenty-two hundred hours.

"So, late movie or do you want me to bring you home?" Kankuro asked.

Neji looked up at him with a little smile. Kankuro returned the gesture and Neji shifted until he was close to Kankuro side. Immediately Kankuro's arm wrapped around Neji's waist, pulling him closer still and Neji smiled.

"Movie," Neji said.

Kankuro chuckled as he guided Neji along. Neji did not even care he was being bestowed all the things a female would want on a date. This was wonderful. The cinema was busy when they got there and Neji flushed when he spotted Kiba in the crowd with an attractive dark haired woman. Kiba spotted them as well and waved.

"Want to?" Kankuro said.

"He's spotted us I don't think we have a choice," Neji said.

Kankuro snickered but guided Neji along to stand in front of Kiba and his date. Kiba sniffed the air and his eyes went wide.

"Kankuro?" Kiba asked in awe.

"Yep, what's up, dog-breath?" Kankuro returned.

This made Kiba's date giggle and Kiba grinned. He looked to Neji and Neji smiled softly.

"Damn you look different without all the make-up, puppet-lover," Kiba said.

Kankuro snorted and tightened his grip on Neji's waist. Kiba got the message but chuckled.

"Anyway, this is Tamaki, Tamaki, my friends Kankuro and Neji," Kiba introduced.

Tamaki's eyes went wide when she got around to giving Neji a good look. Neji said nothing as her brown eyes focused first on his white ones before noticing he had the curse-seal on his forehead. Her cheeks went pink and she gave them both a slight bow.

"It's nice to meet you," Tamaki said.

She was biting her lip and looking at Neji. Kiba must have caught the change in her scent and followed her eyes to look at Neji as well. Kiba let out a little breath before holding Tamaki a bit closer.

"Yeah, Neji's a Hyuuga but he won't bite," Kiba said.

"Besides, Kiba does enough biting for everyone in the village, right dog-breath?" Kankuro asked.

Neji coughed as Kiba smirked. Kankuro had _no idea_ how right he was. The comment did make Tamaki chuckle so there was that.

"At least I don't play with dolls, puppet-lover," Kiba said.

Kankuro laughed and the line moved. Neji looked to the movie posters with a critical eye. He heard Kiba and Tamaki get tickets to the obvious romance movie. Kankuro looked down at Neji but he shrugged.

"You pick," Neji said.

Kankuro grinned and picked a movie called "The Puppet Master." Neji chuckled at him and Kankuro winked. The movie poster featured an all black background with white letters and nothing more. Neji glanced back at the poster as they walked past the ticket booth.

Kankuro bought a bucket of popcorn and an immense soda to share and they stepped into the theater. The place was packed but Neji (with his Byakugan) found them two seats in a decent enough place. Neji leaned into Kankuro after Kankuro placed the soda between them. Kankuro kept the popcorn in his lap and Neji placed the flowers in his lap.

"So, what kind of movie is this?" Neji whispered.

Kankuro looked down at him and smirked.

"You'll see," Kankuro said.

Neji huffed but the lights went out. Neji blinked, resisting the urge to activate Byakugan and watched as the film began. A man was talking to his puppets and Neji raised his eyebrows in amusement. He even found it amusing when the puppets began to move on their own then realized the man was not a shinobi and was not using chakra strings. That was creepy.

The man was attacked and killed but his puppets ran. The movie cut to sometime later and Neji munched on the popcorn. People were looking for some other man and found out he had committed suicide. Neji sighed then started when the three people had visions of the future. The movie started to go insane when the puppets began attacking and the man Neji had thought killed himself came back to life. The gore and blood was oddly a bit sickening and Neji heard some of the civilians around him gasping at the jumpy parts. Someone remarked the scene with the leeches was gross but Neji ate his popcorn, almost enthralled.

The brutality ended and Neji found the ending oddly satisfying until the man's wife showed she had learned how to bring puppets to life without chakra. Neji frowned as the credits began to roll and the theater lit up. He looked at Kankuro who had a little frown on his face.

"That was stupid," Kankuro said.

Neji chuckled.

"You picked it," Neji told him.

Kankuro rolled his eyes as people filtered out around them. Some, like them, were being smart and waiting until the theater cleared out.

"I know, I was hoping to kind of freak you out and have you clinging to me," Kankuro said.

Neji snorted at him. He wouldn't admit to Kankuro he might not look at Kankuro's puppets the same way again, especially not in the dark. The Sasori puppet would be horrifyingly creepy at night.

"Puppets _clearly_ can't come to life like that and even if they do, why would they go on a murderous rampage?" Kankuro asked.

Neji laughed at him as Kankuro scowled. Neji nibbled on the popcorn still in their bucket. They did not have much left and he really had to pee. Their soda was almost completely gone.

"And how in the Hell did they even move like that? There were no joints in their arms and legs that allowed them that kind of movement. A simple slit in the arm doesn't mean it freaking bends," Kankuro went on.

"Dude, how would you know?" someone questioned from behind.

Kankuro frowned and turned. The civilian did not recognize him (no one would without the war paint) and gave Kankuro a smirk. Kankuro grinned and raised a free hand as if to shake.

"Hi, the name's Kankuro of the Sand, nice to meet you," Kankuro said.

The civilian blinked but his friend, another guy, gulped. They all turned when someone screamed only to see it was happening on the screen as a puppet ripped apart a girl. Kankuro threw a handful of popcorn at the screen. Neji laughed at him.

"Who the Hell's Kankuro of the Sand?" the guy asked his friend.

"The _Kazekage's_ brother who happens to be able to summon _puppets_."

Neji pursed his lips to keep from laughing. Kankuro smirked. The first man stood and took off running while his friend chased him. Kankuro laughed and stood. Neji picked up his flowers as Kankuro held onto their popcorn. They took a pit-stop in the men's room before walking back outside into the cool night air.

"Seriously though, that was horrible," Kankuro said.

"Aw, poor puppet master," Neji cooed at him.

Kankuro huffed then balked.

"I can't even call myself that now! I should go find the person who titled the movie and kick their ass," Kankuro said.

Neji laughed as Kankuro shook his head in disgust. He still carried the bag of half finished Champaign on one arm and the bucket of popcorn in the same hand. The other was wrapped around Neji's waist which gave Neji ample opportunity to snack on popcorn as they walked back to the Hyuuga compound. Neji noticed it was almost twenty-four hundred hours then scowled.

"What?" Kankuro asked with his eyes wide.

"Oh nothing," Neji said. "I have to meet my students in about five hours."

Kankuro flushed. Neji kissed his cheek in forgiveness as they walked. Kankuro grinned again and they walked in silence. Neji sighed as they got to the Hyuuga Compound. He did not want the night to end but had a feeling there would be more dates like this one in his future. Neji flushed as Kankuro brought him right up to the main doors which were opened by two different chunin.

Even so, these two were trying not to smirk as Kankuro led Neji inside. They calmly turned to look to the front but Neji and Kankuro knew the two could see them. Neji inhaled deeply as Kankuro leaned in and kissed him on the lips passionately. Neji dropped his flowers to wrap his arms around Kankuro's neck and felt Kankuro smile. Kankuro pulled back before Neji was entirely ready to pull back and Neji frowned.

"Good night," Kankuro said.

"Good night," Neji said softly.

Kankuro picked up his flowers and Neji took them back with a little flush. Neji stepped into the main entrance as Kankuro turned and strode out the front doors. Neji burst out into a grin as he walked down the hallways, wanting to skip back to his room but knew it would look silly. He did chuckle lightly to himself after he entered his room.

There was a vase on his desk with water and a note. Neji blinked but closed his screen before turning on the overhead light. Someone had left his blinds open so he could see by the moonlight and Neji appreciated it. He finally unwrapped his flowers and put them in the vase before opening the note. He flushed after reading it and looked at the flowers that suddenly meant so much more:

 _Neji-niisan,_

 _Hanabi-neechan and I thought we should give you a little lesson about the Language of Flowers. We had to study this in the Academy as we are female and used our old books to make sure of the meanings._

 _We also know the Yamanaka Flower Shop is the only shop in Konoha and Ino herself knows the Language of Flowers like a second tongue. I know for certain she is the one who arranged that bouquet as it has her "signature" all over it._

 _Here is what Hanabi-neechan and I found out about your flowers:_

 _Anemone, the purple flower in your bouquet means "Anticipation."_

 _Amaryllis, the star-shaped red one means "Splendid Beauty."_

 _Heather, the pink fluffy stocks means "Admiration."_

 _Finally, sweet pea, the white flower, means "Delicate Pleasure."_

 _Interesting message, don't you agree Neji-niisan?_

 _Hinata_

* * *

Review and next chapter coming now. :)


	16. Shoji with Shikamaru

**Shoji with Shikamaru**

 **Author's note:** Neji and Kankuro talk. Then Neji meets up with Shikamaru for that shoji game. Yeah, this has been a _long_ couple of days for Neji. Also: EMOTIONS ABOUND!

Awkward chapter cut again. Oops. Sorry? *sweatdrops*

 **Rated M** for sex between male characters, swearing, and blood and guts

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

Neji was exhausted the next day because of the late night coupled with Kankuro's _interesting_ message in his flowers. The anticipation, anemone flower obviously meant Kankuro was anticipating a lot about their relationship. Amaryllis was a direct compliment to Neji and heather was a softer way of Kankuro letting Neji knew Kankuro cared. Sweet pea had been rather bold but Neji knew all about Kankuro's 'delicate pleasure.'

Kuma and Tora were giggling as Neji approached. Neji raised an eyebrow at the two as normally Kuma was kicking the posts. She had been but stopped when she saw Neji heading towards them. Neji blinked at the middle post where he normally sat to see two flowers sitting there, tied to the post by a delicate string.

One was purple, made up of tiny little flowers in a cluster. The other had three large purple petals with black markings and another purple petal in the back. Neji saw a note hanging off the string and picked it up.

 _Neji,_

 _Hope you had a good time last night. I'll see you in the afternoon._

 _Kankuro_

Neji looked to his giggling students who were blushing as they looked at him. Neji untied the string and sniffed the flowers. They smelled nice and looked good. This was all the knowledge he had.

"Well?" Neji asked.

Tora and Kuma kept giggling and flushing. Neji let out a breath then noticed Akino walking over. He looked at the flowers in Neji's hand, the note then the two girls. Akino muttered his word and Neji agreed.

"I guess those are from Kankuro-sama and they know what it means but you don't?" Akino questioned.

Neji inclined his head. Tora got a hold of her laugher and wiped her eyes under her glasses. She was still smiling and had a blush on the highpoints of her cheeks.

"The hyacinth is the purple one that looks like a bunch of little flowers all together. It means sincerity. The other is a pansy which means loving thoughts," Tora explained.

Kankuro hoped Neji had sincere, loving thoughts about their night. It also meant Kankuro wanted this to be a sincere relationship full of loving thoughts, or something. Neji flushed. This made Tora and Kuma started laughing again as Akino smirked.

"What kind of bouquet did he give you last night?" Akino asked.

Neji felt his cheeks go redder and the heat spread all the way to his forehead and ears. Damn it he felt like Hinata-sama whenever she saw Naruto.

"Anemone, amaryllis, heather, and sweet pea," Neji replied.

Tora and Kuma kept laughing. Neji seriously considered telling the Hokage to put males into flower-arranging and meaning. Men were the ones who tended to buy flowers for the women so it would make things much easier. She likely did not because of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The Yamanaka would not have as much fun helping customers if everyone knew what their flowers meant.

"Well?" Akino questioned to the girls.

"Anticipation, splendid beauty, admiration, and delicate pleasure in that order," Tora got out.

Akino snorted but started laughing along with the girls. Neji huffed and looked at the flowers in his hand. If this was moving slow, Neji did not want to know what Kankuro's moving quickly was. He sighed and put the flowers back near the post, tying them gently so they would not blow away.

"All right, laps you giggle-pusses," Neji said.

They followed after him and Neji was glad for the opportunity to clear his head. He began smiling as they ran and Neji figured he liked Kankuro's method of courting. Being showered with affection was nice and the flowers were a sweet gift as girly as they made Neji feel. The little romantic gestures meant a lot to him when one former partner had been dog-like and somewhat brash while the other had been too lazy to care.

The day wore on as most days did and Neji found when lunch time rolled around he started to get a nervous fluttering in his stomach. Kankuro did not come for lunch and Neji began sparring with Kuma shortly after. He almost got kicked in the head more times than he wanted to count so distracted he was about seeing if Kankuro was coming.

Neji reluctantly called their training to a close at 4:30PM. His students knew what was going through his head. Tora and Kuma were pouting for him while Akino frowned. Neji ran a hand through his sweaty hair and let out a breath. He de-activated his Byakugan.

"Same time tomorrow," Neji said.

They nodded and began to walk away. Neji picked up his flowers from the post. He heard Kuma and Tora giggling again so looked up. Neji smirked.

Kankuro strode towards them with another flower in hand. Neji knew one was a calla lily. They happened to be his favorite, especially the white ones Kankuro held. He also knew these meant "regal" because Hinata-sama had told him when she asked what his favorite flower was. Neji's students left, the girls still laughing and Akino shaking his head.

Neji raised his eyebrows when Kankuro got to him, smiling, and held out the calla lily. Neji took it from his hand and sniffed it. This one he would ask Hinata-sama to press for him.

"Thank you," Neji said. "And I _do_ happen to know this one means regal."

Kankuro chuckled at him before lightly pulling him in for a hug. Neji grinned as Kankuro kissed him softly, as if he was made of glass and would break. Neji deepened the kiss and moaned when Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck. Neji dropped his flowers again to wrap his arms around Kankuro. They pulled apart and Kankuro met his eyes.

"And Ino told me it's your favorite flower," Kankuro said.

Neji smirked.

"Did she also tell you the meanings of all the others?" Neji asked.

Kankuro flushed but nodded.

"Yeah, and giggled the whole time saying how much it would bug you to not know the meaning and telling me it's lucky you have two female cousins and students you can talk to," Kankuro said.

Neji chuckled. They kissed again and Neji felt his heart piecing back together, swelling in joy, and speeding up. He pulled away with a little breath and licked his lips. He was falling hard and _fast._

"You okay?" Kankuro questioned.

Neji took a step back and let out a long breath. Kankuro frowned but waited, head tilted to a side in curiosity.

"I am but, remember how I said I needed _time_ to get over certain issues? This isn't giving me time," Neji said.

Kankuro huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then you said not to let you go the other night," Kankuro said.

"And you told my students we were taking this slow," Neji reminded him.

Kankuro blinked then sighed. He rubbed the back of his head and put his free hand on his hip, looking at the ground in thought. Neji frowned before picking up his flowers and trying not to fiddle with the stems.

"Right, slow, I'm not good with slow once I know the person I have feelings for has them back," Kankuro said.

He was still frowning and his shoulders were sagged. He had lowered both hands and his fingers were clenching and unclenching the material of his pants. Neji began picking at the stem of the pansy.

"I'm not even sure what these feelings are exactly," Neji said. "I do care about you and you have been nothing but amazing to me but again, I don't want to start this, whatever this is, as a rebound. I don't want to hurt you like that."

Kankuro smiled but did not come closer to hold him. Neji found he wanted the contact but did not move from his spot. Kankuro let out a breath and nodded.

"Fastest relationship ever," Kankuro said.

Neji glared at him and Kankuro held up his hands in apology.

"Sorry, sorry, badly timed joke. Stupid words come out of my mouth when I'm, um, upset," Kankuro said.

Neji gaped then chuckled. Kankuro rubbed the back of his head again.

"I didn't say it was over, just, we should slow down. I haven't even _talked_ to Shikamaru yet and gotten closure on that," Neji said.

Kankuro hummed with a frown on his face but nodded. He smirked a moment later.

"Okay, no more flowers, and we won't go out again until you're good and ready. I'll still come see you while I'm here for the next few days but I won't touch you in any that I wouldn't touch a friend like Kiba. Okay?" Kankuro asked.

Neji smiled then nodded. Kankuro grinned but Neji could see the pain in his eyes. There was an urge to take the words back but Neji knew it would do neither of them any good if he jumped into a relationship right after having his heart stomped on.

"All right, I'll see you around," Kankuro said.

Neji let out a breath as Kankuro turned and began walking away from the training field. Neji waited until Kankuro was gone before rubbing his watering eyes. He blinked to clear them before teleporting back to the Hyuuga Compound.

Neji landed outside to the surprise of the children playing in the front gardens. Neji strolled by them easily and walked into the main door then into the front entrance. A bouquet of hyacinth and pink carnations sat in a vase on one of the little tables. Neji approached the bouquet, knowing the meaning behind the hyacinth.

"Sincerity and gratitude,"

Neji turned to see Hanabi-sama coming towards him from the hallway. She had a little grin on her face which widened when she caught sight of the flowers in his hand.

"Those are sincerity and loving thoughts," Hanabi-sama told him.

Neji sighed and she frowned. She saw whatever emotion Neji was trying to hide. He wasn't even entirely sure. Regret, sorrow, self-loathing, hatred, there was too much and Neji did not even know where to begin.

"I know, my students told me," Neji said.

"Hm, well these came from—" Hanabi-sama began.

"Kankuro," Neji finished.

She nodded, lightly touching a petal on one of the pink carnations. Neji frowned at the bouquet of "sincere thanks" and huffed.

"I told father what they meant," Hanabi-sama said.

"Lovely," Neji muttered.

Hanabi-sama gave him a look but he ignored it.

"You _did_ have fun last night, right?" Hanabi-sama asked.

Neji nodded and rubbed his forehead. He was starting to get a headache.

"Hinata-sama told you about the issue with me and Shikamaru?" Neji questioned.

Hanabi-sama frowned but nodded. Realization washed over her face and she snorted. She shook her head, crossing her arms under her breasts and gave him a glare.

"You know I know. Forget about the bastard Nara and enjoy Kankuro," Hanabi-sama said.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"It is _not_ that simple which you will find out if someone you like rejects you," Neji said.

Hanabi-sama puffed air at him but nodded once. Neji let out a breath and strode away from her. She did not follow and Neji made it to his room without being interrupted. He put the flowers with the rest of his bouquet and lightly ran a hand over the petals of the lily.

"Those are pretty,"

Neji turned to see Shikamaru lying casually on his bed. Neji blinked, staring in awe, and stood stiffly as Shikamaru got off the bed with a sigh and strode over to him. Neji took half a step back when Shikamaru got too close and Shikamaru muttered his word.

"You didn't answer my note," Shikamaru said.

Neji pushed down the anger as well as an urge to cry. He ran a hand through his hair angrily and glared. Shikamaru winced. Neji found he was happy about it.

"Fine, shoji meaning you want to talk. Tomorrow at eighteen hundred hours at that little shop we like," Neji said.

"The one with the dragon shoji boards," Shikamaru said.

Neji inclined his head. Shikamaru nodded before slipping through Neji's window and disappearing into the evening. Neji let out a long breath and ran his hand through his hair yet again. He slammed his window shut and locked it before pulling off his clothing to clean up from training. When he was done he dressed in light clothing and joined his family in the main dining hall.

No one said a word as Neji picked at his meal and excused himself early. Neji settled into his room and sat at his desk, head supported on one hand to stare intently at the flowers from Kankuro. Also on his desk, a bit further back from the vase was a little keychain of a dove in flight Shikamaru had gotten him one birthday. Neji sighed. Damn Nara.

* * *

Today's training session had been good for Neji. He got to work out his body which helped him think. He knew he had to go talk to Sakura and Guy-sensei about training with Tora and Akino but there was too much in his head. He also had to work on Kuma's chakra control more but she was doing it well on her own. Neji was glad for it and called an end to training at their regular time.

He got back to the compound, showered then redressed in his regular clothing. Neji strode through the Konoha streets to the Dragon Shoji Parlor in the middle of the city. The owner beamed when he saw Neji and directed Neji to the red dragon room.

The parlor itself was a large open room with a bar in the back for drinks and simple snacks. Low tables with four chairs dominated but the tables were shoji boards. Timers could be moved to either side and there were always pieces on hand. Along one wall were closed off rooms that had a window looking into the gardens which ran along the side of the building. VIPS were the ones who were allowed to enter unless a person was willing to pay 3000 ryo for a more personal game.

Each room was marked with a different dragon and the inside of the room was colored to match the dragon. The red room had red pillows at the table with tapestries hanging on the two walls of red dragons in various poses. The table was redwood which meant the built-in shoji board had a red tinge.

The flowers right outside the window were red as well and the owner bowed to Neji, saying he would be back with green tea and some sweet cakes. Neji inclined his head in thanks and took one of the seats with a little sigh. Neji shifted until he was comfortable on the pillow in lotus position. He began setting up the board while he waited and thanked the owner when the man returned with the tea and sweet cakes. Neji had not eaten dinner but his stomach was twisting in too many knots for him to be interested in the cakes. In fact, looking at them made bile rise up in his throat.

Neji finished setting up the board as the door slid open. The smell of smoke hit him first and Neji let out a little breath through his nose and kept his frown back. He glanced up with his eyes to see Shikamaru striding in with the owner holding a red ashtray. The ashtray was set on the table as Shikamaru flopped onto his pillow managing to look graceful and boneless at the same time as looking completely lazy.

Shikamaru wore standard issue shinobi attire right down to the flank vest. He did wear a fishnet body suit under the pants and shirt which showed at his wrists and ankles. His hair was still spiky, tied high with a beat up white ribbon but tonight his flank vest was undone. The owner thanked them both, nodding, and left them alone.

Neji swallowed the bile in his throat and kept his expression neutral. He knew it did not matter. Shikamaru had become exceptionally adept at reading Neji's expressions, even the so-called blank ones. Neji huffed and decided this had been a stupid idea.

All the feelings Neji had _thought_ he destroyed for Shikamaru came back. Neji recalled how Shikamaru would gently run a hand through Neji's hair from the scalp and running down slowly, leisurely until reaching the tips to curl them around his fingers. Neji remembered all the times Shikamaru held Neji's face in one hand, a little smile on his face as he studied Neji's face after sex.

Neji thought of the brush of their fingertips when they played shoji and the way Shikamaru half closed his eyes when they watched clouds together at one of his favourite spots. The smell of smoke lingering in his hair had been welcome at times as it meant he had a good few days with someone he cared about. Even the way Shikamaru drew little circles on Neji's back when they were cuddling together came to Neji's head and he sighed.

He still loved the damned Nara. Neji's heart had speed up and he was all ready half-hard thinking about the way Shikamaru's talented hands would caress his spine. Neji's throat had gone dry so he remedied this with tea. He noticed his hands trembled slightly and knew Shikamaru would see it.

This was the other problem. Shikamaru _knew_ Neji, his every expression, secret, tell, and whatever else in between. With this knowing came the fact Neji did not have to explain much to the Nara. Kankuro knew little about Neji but at least the man tried. Still, Neji needed to sort out one issue at a time.

Shikamaru said nothing but did move a piece on the board. Neji countered and the game began. Neither spoke for several long moments but Neji knew Shikamaru had an inclination of what Neji was thinking thanks to how Neji played. Shikamaru stayed on the defensive and Neji knew it was because the Nara was waiting for Neji to start talking. Neji also knew Shikamaru was somehow more patient than Neji and would rather play a week's worth of shoji then start what would become a troublesome conversation.

"Temari spoke to me," Neji said.

"Yeah?"

Neji inclined his head in thought.

"She's staying in Suna for a month or more so you two can have time to think," Neji said.

Shikamaru nodded and moved a piece. Neji moved one of his.

"She also said you had not meant for me to find out the way I did and you wanted to know if you were serious about her before breaking it off with me completely," Neji said.

Shikamaru nodded but did not take his turn. Instead his dark eyes had met Neji's light ones and Neji let out a breath. His heart had not slowed down but he was glad he sat. If he had been standing he might have fallen over.

"She also said you wanted to talk to me but waited too long and told you to apologize to me. Is that what this is?"

Shikamaru shrugged with one shoulder and put his cigarette into the ash-tray, half finished. Neji followed Shikamaru's hand then met the shadow-nin's eyes. Shikamaru kept quiet and Neji knew the conversation was going to be one-sided. Neji wondered again why he had come but he had to do this before he could be with Kankuro in any sense of the word.

"I am sorry," Shikamaru said.

Neji hummed in acknowledgement. Shikamaru shrugged again, the same shoulder and half closed his eyes. He let out a sigh and blinked before leaning on the table with his forearms and tilting his head slightly to stare into Neji's eyes.

"I should've told you about Temari when she first said something to me but I didn't like any of the scenarios in how you would react," Shikamaru said.

Neji raised an eyebrow and Shikamaru muttered his word, rubbing the back of his head and closing his eyes as he did. He settled again but left his cigarette where it was.

"All of them included losing you as a friend and I didn't want to give you up. You mean as much to me as Choji or Ino," Shikamaru said.

Neji knew it was a compliment. Shikamaru had known Choji for most of his life. The two had bonded because Choji had not been invited to play a game of Shinobi with the others kids because of his weight. Shikamaru had tried to defend Choji and failed then found Choji in a cloud-watching spot with his father. They had shared a bag of chips and watched the clouds together. They had been five.

Shikamaru had not met Ino until they were eight and Inoichi had met up with Shikaku and Choza for a get-together. Apparently the little Ino had stuck to who would be her teammates like glue and had bothered them the whole night. Eventually she was brought into their regular cloud watching even before the three graduated from the Academy and were placed with Asuma.

To be told he meant as much to Shikamaru as Choji and Ino was a sort of backwards compliment. Shikamaru would never think of either of his teammates as potential mates. Neji let out a breath.

"Thank you for that at least," Neji said.

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his eyes. Neji had to admit the man looked like Hell. There were bags under Shikamaru's eyes and his face was greasy. His hair did not have the same shine it normally did and he had stubble on his face.

"I tell you things I can't tell Choji because he's too kind-hearted and as stupid as it sounds I don't want to taint him anymore than he is because of this life," Shikamaru said. "You _know_ what it means to be a shinobi in full. You've seen the shitty parts of our lives, you've dealt with grief, and you can take it. Choji can't.

"I tell you things I can't tell Ino because she just wouldn't get it. She's a smart person but doesn't have the patience for explanations I would need to make her understand my line of thought. I don't need them to see me as an ANBU reserve or as a killer. I can't get them to understand me as much as you do.

"I _need_ that kind of understanding in my life and I didn't want to hurt you by saying I wanted to date Temari. I hurt you anyway and you know I feel like an ass for it."

Shikamaru crushed his cigarette as it had burned down to the filter anyway. Neji said nothing. Shikamaru put his head onto his folded arms but kept his face up, eyes never leaving Neji's.

"Do I?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru sighed and sat up in what was considered straight for him. There was still a considerably slouch to his spine. Again he rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes.

"You know I wouldn't do anything as troublesome as to sneak into the Hyuuga compound twice, once to give you a note and once to get a response to the note unless it meant something," Shikamaru said.

Neji frowned but kept his mouth shut. Shikamaru was not making whatever this was easy. The feelings Neji had inside only grew stronger and Neji wanted to hate Shikamaru for it but could not. Damn Nara.

"So where does this leave us?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru let out a long breath. He fiddled with the pocket of his flank jacket that held his cigarettes and lighter but did not take out a new one. Neji kept quiet as Shikamaru brought out the lighter and began opening it, flicking it on then closing it. This was Shikamaru's nervous habit. Shikamaru always thought of Asuma when he was nervous and the lighter was the one Asuma had used; the single position Shikamaru had of his old jonin-in-charge.

"I hope we can still be friends," Shikamaru said.

Neji hummed and saw Shikamaru frown. The shadow-nin knew what all of Neji's sounds meant. Shikamaru shifted, sighing and muttering his word as he went.

"We can be friends, right?" Shikamaru questioned.

Neji shrugged. He fiddled with one of the shoji pieces he had captured from Shikamaru and Shikamaru watched him. Shikamaru knew all of Neji's nervous habits as well as Neji knew Shikamaru's. It was the sense of knowing which had made Neji see Shikamaru as more than a friend.

"I have feelings for you and have for a while," Neji said.

He was probably three and a half months too late. Neji watched as Shikamaru digested this bit of information. Neji could tell the wheels were turning in Shikamaru's brain, hundreds if not thousands of possibilities playing out in Shikamaru's mind as they sat there. Shikamaru mumbled his trademark word and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, you mentioned that the other night," Shikamaru said. "Actually you said: "I had, still have, feelings deeper than friendship for him, have for months now. It was part of the reason I was okay with Kiba leaving our bed." Thanks by the way, she didn't know I had been sleeping with Kiba either."

Neji snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, lowering his eyelids. Shikamaru knew the expression meant 'tread carefully' and Neji waited. Shikamaru frowned.

"Then you went on about how I took all your firsts, fucked you while being with her then ignored you for a month after Temari and I became an item. Five years is a long time," Shikamaru said.

Neji frowned but did not drop his glare. Shikamaru began tapping the table with the index finger of one hand: an aggravated gesture.

"Told her I didn't tell you anything which was true then revealed how you snuck into my apartment through that troublesome sunroof to see us kissing on the couch. And yeah, I did know you knew when you got back. And yeah, I should have tried to smooth things over right away but have you ever tried to look at yourself when you're angry? And why would I want to smooth things over when you threatened to stop me from ever getting an erection? I could take that as a direct threat but decided not to because this is my fault and I admit to that," Shikamaru said.

Neji let out a breath and lowered his gaze. Shikamaru sighed and stopped tapping the table. He did rub the back of his neck again. Neji almost smirked when Shikamaru gave up and lit a cigarette. Shikamaru took a deep drag and kindly blew the smoke towards the window.

"I'm not going to sit here and put the blame on your for not telling me because you're right in saying I should have talked to you about Temari when she said she wanted to date me. But, that was a pretty asshole-ish thing to do," Shikamaru said.

Neji gritted his teeth and stared at Shikamaru, eyes unblinking and widened to give the full effect of the Hyuuga blank stare. Shikamaru scowled and took another drag from his cigarette.

"I don't blame you for it," Shikamaru said.

Neji huffed and relaxed his jaw and eyes. His head was starting to hurt. He felt Shikamaru watching him as he relaxed his stiffened shoulders and rubbed his temples. He sipped his tea but it had gone luke-warm and he hated drinking luke-warm tea unless he had no choice in the matter.

"Can we get past this?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji looked up at him with a frown. The giddy feeling he got whenever he saw Shikamaru would not go away. It was the same sort of feeling he got now for Kankuro. Neji damned his heart. Logically Neji knew he could not be more than friends with either man. Logic aside, Neji _liked_ both men. Kankuro reciprocated the feelings and was willing to wait for Neji to be comfortable. Neji had to ask one thing though.

"Have you ever wanted to be with me as more than a friend with benefits?" Neji returned.

Shikamaru's face did not show a sign of shock and his eyes went dark. Neji said nothing as Shikamaru calculated whatever needing calculating in his head. He stopped and sighed. Shikamaru looked at the shoji board with a scowl.

"Whatever I say is going to make you mad," Shikamaru said.

"Then say it and get it over with," Neji told him.

Shikamaru snorted but met Neji's eyes. Neji saw regret there, a bit of anger, and something recognized as sorrow. Neji wanted to tell Shikamaru to stop but he needed to hear this.

"We can talk about anything and everything no matter what the subject: movies, the weather, the great philosophers, war tactics, missing Nin, our friends and their antics, the clouds, and everything in between. We can sit in complete silence and not feel the urge to fill that silence.

"When we meet up we automatically know what kind of talk we can take that day without having to say a word. We know when we need to play a quiet game of shoji, whisper secrets, or fuck the other's brains out without so much as a verbal indication. We have this _understanding_ and knowing of the other no one else does. Plus you're the only person in our age group that can give me a challenge in shoji."

Shikamaru was never much for big speeches so getting two out of him in one conversation had to be some kind of record. Neji did not have good feelings about either speech. Shikamaru took a drag off his cigarette and exhaled towards the window. Neji waited.

"The sex has always been amazing, even without Kiba. I can see you melding into my apartment without causing much of a stir or changing things around and that's a benefit for me. You don't complain about my bad habits, understanding them, and taking them as they come. All that's great on paper for a romantic relationship and a person would be stupid not to have romantic feelings for someone they can be like that with."

Neji took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The smell of smoke had become strong enough for him to taste. Neji did not mind it. Other people would but Neji knew without having to ask the smoke had always reminded Shikamaru of Asuma. Asuma reminded Shikamaru of 'failure' which meant it made Shikamaru work harder to protect the people of the Leaf Village in the way he could as Konoha's War Leader.

"In this one instance: I'm a total idiot," Shikamaru finished.

Neji blinked. He lowered his head so he did not have to look at Shikamaru and tried to stop his eyes from going damp. It was a losing battle. Neji bit his lip, not even trying to mask it by biting the inside. He clenched his hands into fists in his lap and shook his head slightly so his hair would mask most of his expression. He knew all this was in vain. Shikamaru could tell how much he was hurting without needing to see his expression.

Shikamaru did not love him and never had, nor would he ever. Neji's feelings would not be returned. Neji wanted to smash the shoji table. He wanted to cry. He wanted to beat Shikamaru to a pulp. He wanted to scream until his throat was raw. He wanted to leave Konoha and never look back.

Instead all he did was sit on the pillow, staring at the shoji table and trying not to burst into tears. His heart broke all over again after all the work Kankuro had done to start repairing it. The feeling of emptiness filled his being again and Neji had to urge to go lie in his bed and not get out of it for a while.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru said.

Neji closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He felt his hands trembling in his lap and clenched his fists harder. The pain helped in focusing his thoughts and Neji opened his eyes. The tears still threatened to fall but not as horribly now. He swallowed down the ball of emotion in his throat and blinked a few times. Now the tears were not so bad.

"You probably need some time away from me for a while," Shikamaru said. "I get that. Let me know if you're ever ready to talk to me again. I'll understand if you don't ever want to."

The funny part was Neji _knew_ Shikamaru would understand if Neji never wanted to talk to Shikamaru again. Neji wished he could manage a laugh but no sound would come out. Shikamaru left the appropriate amount of ryo on the table to cover the tea and their time in the VIP booth. He stood and left, taking the smell of smoke with him as he closed Neji into the room alone.

Neji pursed his lips to keep back the tears again but knew Shikamaru would tell the owner to leave Neji alone for a while. Neji gave up on fighting his tears and wiped his arm across the shoji table in front of him. Pieces clattered onto the floor, hitting the window with pings, but Neji did not care. He put his head in his hands and cried.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	17. Ice Cream with Sakura

**Ice cream with Sakura**

 **Author's Notes:** The after-effects of Neji's conversation with Shikamaru.

Again: I LOVE Shikamaru's character and the pairing of Shika and Neji. I also figure Shika would be the kind of person to NOT want to approach a troublesome conversation with someone about emotions.

Why Sakura? I figure under all that insane temper she's got a soft side and is brilliant when it comes to people's emotions and life in general. Why? Hm, she's the ONLY other shinobi who's mastered Strength of One Hundred seal and the Ninja Art Creation – Strength of a Hundred seal. Not even Shizune's done that and she's been under Tsunade's tutelage for way longer.

 **Rated M** for sex scenes between male characters, some gore, and swearing.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

He had stayed in the red dragon room crying for what seemed like days, weeks even. It had been two hours, enough for the sun to set and for Neji to be able to walk the streets of Konoha without being disturbed. The owner had been startled when Neji walked out of the room and had been about to speak but stopped with a choking sound at whatever expression Neji had on his face. Neji had used the washroom, snorted at his red-rimmed eyes, cleaned up as best he could then left.

The night air was cool and he walked with his thumbs hooked through his belt loops at a measured pace. His eyes hurt from crying and his head throbbed from the tears. His throat was dry and his nose felt plugged with sand but he did not care. He had his heart broken for the _second_ time by the man he loved. At least he had his stupid closure.

Neji sighed as he continued his walk. He did not care where he went so long as it was not home. He could not stand to look at anyone he cared about right now. Neji let his feet take him out of the main streets and into the training fields. He did not go to field twenty-seven where he and his genin trained. No, he went to field fifteen where he, Lee, and Tenten had trained with Guy-sensei.

The field was empty as even Lee had gone home for the night. Even so the posts were still there as were the training dummies Guy-sensei set up every morning and replaced every week since the three of them normally rendered a set of three training dummies useless by week's end. It had been so odd the Third had come to watch a training session one day to see what the Hell they did and left impressed and understanding.

Tsunade-sama had done the same when she spotted Guy-sensei's weekly training dummy requests. She merely shook her head, smirked, and walked off while telling them to keep up the good work. Sakura had almost fainted. Shizune had deadpanned.

Neji went to one of the training dummies now and got into a fighting stance in front of it. He lashed out with chakra laced hands and beat the training dummy over and over. When he began to run low on chakra he fell into a sort of mimicry of Kuma's taijustu. He could not perform the same sort of kicks but it was nice to punch, kick, knee, and generally beat the living shit out of the straw man in front of him.

Straw had started to flutter to the grass below but Neji did not care. He kept hitting the dummy over and over again, not noticing when his Byakugan de-activated on its own or when he had beat the dummy so much his hands were not being as protected from the straw. His gloves did keep his knuckles from getting bloody but at the rate he was going Neji might even destroy this barrier.

Neji did not notice the chakra signature behind him, nor would he have paid it much attention as he knew this person and well. Neji's sole focus was on destroying the training dummy and he had done a fine job of it in the hours he had spent beating it up. Neji only stopped because tears were blinding his vision.

He strode the step and a half forward so he could rest his tired arms over the post holding the training dummy in place then putting his hot, sweaty forehead on top of his arms. Neji took several deep breaths and closed his eyes, panting as he tried to stop crying and caring at the same time.

"Wow,"

Neji did not turn or activate his Byakugan to see who had spoken. He had a good idea of who it was. The person made no sound as they strode up behind him and stood two feet away. Neji still did not turn or indicate he knew the other was there. Neji did smell flowers and finally sighed before turning.

Kankuro stood there with purple and pink blossoms in his hand. Neji raised an eyebrow and wanted to get mad at Kankuro but found it difficult. He had worked out all his rage.

"This is from one friend to another, geraniums for comfort and peonies for healing," Kankuro said.

Neji heaved a breath and took the flowers. He could not find it in him to sniff them or hold them up for long, instead letting his arm drop to his side with the flowers facing the ground. Kankuro said nothing to this.

"I would give the same to Kiba, actually I did once when this chick he kind of liked broke it off with him," Kankuro said.

Neji blinked. He remembered Kiba walking around with a small bouquet of the same flowers two years ago. Neji managed a little smile. Kankuro grinned at him.

"Want to talk?" Kankuro asked.

Neji shook his head. Kankuro nodded, understanding.

"Want to just sit?" Kankuro questioned.

Neji let out a breath and ran his free hand through his hair. Here was a good looking man who loved him, treated him with respect, showered him with affection and was willing to slow things down for him and Neji could not even say a word to him. Damn Nara.

Kankuro waited for Neji and Neji settled on the ground in front of the training dummy. He leaned against the post and rested the back of his head against it, closing his eyes and sitting with his arms loose at his sides. The flowers were on the grass, mostly against his thigh. Neji heard Kankuro sit but said nothing.

"You looked exhausted," Kankuro said.

Neji hummed. Kankuro kept quiet and Neji found the silence oddly comforting. He did not doze, simply listened to Kankuro's breath and the light wind through the grass. He could feel the roughness of the post on the back of his head and the cool smoothness of the grass under his hands. The paper used to wrap the flowers was somewhere between rough and soft. His hands throbbed from the punishment he had given him and his eyes stung. His throat was dry and his head pounded.

Neji did not care how long he sat out there as he had no intention of going to the Hyuuga Compound tonight. It did not seem to matter to Kankuro either. Neji could sense him sitting a few feet away, enough to be close if Neji wanted to reach out but far enough away Neji had his space. Perhaps Kankuro knew Neji better than Neji thought.

When warmth began to tickle against his face and light penetrated his eyelids, Neji opened his eyes. Kankuro still sat in front of him, eyes half closed in a sort of meditative state, legs crossed in a lotus position and hands on his lap. It was coming on five in the morning. Neji needed to go meet his genin but did not want to get up.

Neji said nothing as Kankuro sighed, opened his eyes all the way then got to his feet. He looked down at Neji, thoughtfully and Neji met his gaze. Neji frowned when Kankuro reached down and pulled Neji to his feet. Neji stumbled but backed up before falling into Kankuro's arms. Kankuro made no remark.

"Come on, I'll walk you to field twenty-seven," Kankuro said.

Neji inclined his head and followed Kankuro. Neji kept a distance between them but still held the flowers in his hand. They got to field twenty-seven and saw Kuma kicking at the right post. Tora used the left post for target practice. Akino was not there yet which meant Neji was not late.

"I can't do this," Neji said.

Kankuro stopped and Neji stilled along beside him. They were far enough away that neither girl could hear them or detect their chakra yet. Neji said nothing when Kankuro moved to stand in front of him.

"Hey, if you need the day off then I'll tell them you're sick and do some training with them," Kankuro said.

Neji blinked at him and the urge to cry was back. If he started crying then Kankuro would take Neji in his arms and comfort him. A part of Neji (the biggest part) wanted Kankuro to hold him while he cried. Another part wanted to kick Kankuro in the balls and stalk off. Neither part won so Neji was stuck staring stupidly up at Kankuro.

"I mean it, go get some sleep, think about everything and I'll deal with your genin. It's Friday so you can have three days before meeting up with them," Kankuro said.

God he would need the three days. Neji forced his head to nod. Kankuro patted his shoulder then turned on his heel to approach Tora and Kuma. Neji did not wait around. He teleported out of the field and landed in the middle of a roof somewhere in the main city.

It happened to be a pitched roof and Neji almost lost his balance and fell off. He managed to catch himself at the last moment without looking too stupid and stood there holding Kankuro's flowers for several minutes. He still didn't want to go to the compound.

He knew he should talk to someone but the person he _could_ talk to about all this was the person he wanted to kill. Neji snorted at the irony. Hinata-sama wouldn't know what to tell him and she was as emotionally stunted when dealing with love and crushes as him thanks to the Hyuuga clan. Hanabi-sama would get pissed off and go on a war path. Hiashi-sama, no _that_ , would be too embarrassing.

Kankuro was busy with his students and Neji thought it would be unfair to talk to the man who liked him about the mess of Neji's heart. Ino was a blabbermouth and best friends with the person Neji wanted to kill. Choji was best friends with Nara though he would have good advice. Neji hated Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't get it. Lee would cry which would make Guy-sensei cry and they would talk some insanity about youth.

Tenten would understand but once Neji was finished talking she would go make Shikamaru a porcupine. As much as it would make him smile they did need Konoha's War Leader in one piece. Besides, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino were out of the village. Kiba would understand and probably have decent advice too. It was a pity he was gone.

It left Sakura. Neji frowned and considered. Sakura knew about the situation as she had been the one Temari went to. Temari had to have _some_ reason for going to Sakura first before any of the other kunoichi she knew in Konoha. Neji activated his Byakugan and extended it as far as it would go, looking for Sakura.

He found her at what he assumed was her home, puttering around her kitchen. The Haruno symbol hung on a wall in the living area. Neji took off into the direction of Sakura's home while scanning the living space to make sure no one else was there. There were three rooms in the home, one belonging to her parents, one to her and one being an office. The living area was spacious, the kitchen large enough, and the decorations comfortable, homey. Neji almost stopped at the thought of interrupting Sakura in her comfortable _family_ home but forged ahead.

He landed on her doorstep as she was drying a bowl and putting it away. Neji had no idea where her father and mother were but he knew they were both alive and well. Her father was a genin, her mother part of the Allied-Mother's Force and both likely had friends they could speak with or things they had to do. Neji de-activated his Byakugan and knocked.

He heard Sakura shout out a confused sounding "coming" and her footsteps as she came towards the door. Neji almost bolted but Sakura opened the door and blinked at him, her mouth stopped in whatever greeting she had been about to give him and her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Neji, hi," Sakura said. "What brings you here at six in the morning?"

Neji opened his mouth then closed it. He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. Sakura frowned and grabbed his wrist. He saw her eyes flit to the flowers in his right hand but dragged him into the front entrance. She shut the door behind him, told him to take off his shoes (or her mother would kill her) so he did. She took the flowers from him and dragged him into the sitting room.

"Yours?" She asked.

Neji nodded. Sakura gave him a once over then put the flowers on the coffee table in front of him. She walked off towards the kitchen and Neji heard the familiar sounds of someone putting on tea.

"My mom is helping Ino's mom open up the shop and with a few big orders. My dad decided to go along for the hell of it. Neither will be back until dinner time and it's my day off at the hospital," Sakura told him.

He said nothing but knew she did not mind. Sakura came back into the living room and sat a tray with two immense mugs of tea on it on the table. One mug was pink, the other a deep purple. Sugar, milk, and cream were on the tray as well as a plate of dango. Neji blinked at the tray but said nothing as Sakura sat beside him.

She took the pink mug, dumped in half a teaspoon of sugar and a splash of milk before stirring her tea. Neji picked up the purple mug and held the tea between his hands letting its warmth seep into his body. He had not realized how cold he felt.

"The flowers are from Kankuro, right?" Sakura asked.

He nodded.

"Comfort and healing, obviously he knew you talked to Shikamaru about everything and he figured it would not go well for you. Ino told me Shikamaru was meeting you last night," Sakura said.

Neji inclined his head in the positive but did not look at her. He kept staring into his tea cup and letting the steam flutter over his face. He did see Sakura put down her tea cup out of the corner of his eye. She took his out of his hands and hugged him hard.

Neji wrapped his arms around her slender waist and for a moment did not think he had the ability to cry considering it was all he had done. His body proved him wrong and he began crying into Sakura's shoulder.

She rubbed his back gently and hummed something into his ear. He did not recognize the song but it was pleasant. Neji kept crying with his eyes squeezed shut and hands clutching at the back of her shirt. She smelled not of cherry blossoms but of strawberries which Neji felt suited her. Her hair tickled his cheek softly and her body was giving his back the warmth he had lost during the horrible conversation with Shikamaru.

Neji's tear subsided and he pulled back, sniffling. She offered him tissue and he took it, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose as a flush rose to his cheeks. The people who had seen him cry like that were Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Hinata-sama, and Hanabi-sama. He hated feeling so weak.

"You still have feelings for Shikamaru?" Sakura questioned.

He nodded. She hummed.

"And you're developing feelings for Kankuro?"

Another nod. She sighed this time and brushed some stray hair out of his face. He let her and tossed the used tissues into a waste basket she offered. He did take another tissue to get some stray tears then held it between his hands, fiddling with it.

"But you don't want to use Kankuro as a rebound because he's liked you for a while and you don't want to hurt him."

Neji sighed and inclined his head again. It had been a good idea to come to Sakura. He did not even have to talk.

"Lee, Tenten, and Kiba are all out of town, Ino's a loudmouth, Choji's Shikamaru's best friend, Hinata is as emotionally stunted as you when it comes to this sort of thing, Hanabi would freak, Kankuro's the guy who likes you, you don't trust Sasuke or Sai, and your team is too young."

Neji flushed. Sakura snorted at him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"But I come with the knowledge of knowing exactly what you're going through because Temari came to me and I all ready know who you've been with. And you probably know Temari came to me because of Kankuro and figured she had good reason for coming to me instead of going to anyone else."

Damn she was as good as Shikamaru, Kankuro, and well, any shinobi with a brain. He was kind of obvious in his actions. Stupid Hyuuga ways with not showing love or dealing with the emotion in the open.

Neji met her eyes when she sighed. Sakura leaned backwards on the couch, falling against the arm behind her and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Neji blinked.

"It's too early in the morning for this and I didn't even get to sleep in cuz my mom and dad were yelling at each other," Sakura said.

"Sorry, I'll try to schedule any emotional break-downs at a later time," Neji muttered.

Sakura chuckled.

"He speaks! Drink your tea before it cools off cuz I'm not getting up to warm it up so its scalding hot like you like it and I'm not wasting tea," Sakura said.

Neji huffed at her but did as he was told. She sat back up to drink her tea and Neji finished half his cup. She offered a stick of dango at him but he shook his head. Sakura sighed and almost poked him in the eye with the stick. He scowled but took it a moment later. He bit the first dango and noted it was Mitarashi flavored.

The dango did not sit well in his stomach but he finished the four dumplings. Sakura did not force any more on him so Neji sipped his tea. The tea helped but the cold feeling did not leave his chest. Neji sighed. He watched, half interested, as Sakura kept her cup on the table but took the tray away, muttering something about screwing the rules.

He stared at she cleaned up the tray and put things in their proper place. Neji said nothing as she opened the freezer, took out an un-opened tub of ice cream, opened it, then grabbed two spoons and came back to sit beside him. She took his tea from his hands and gave him a spoon. Neji stared at her until she rolled her eyes, made him take a scoop, and shoved it in his mouth. Neji swallowed his ice cream, noting it was chocolate, marshmallow with some kind of nut and chocolate chunks. She ate a spoonful and Neji used a tissue to get the excess off his face when she had almost smashed it on him. Neji decided to screw the rules and took another spoonful.

"There you go. Ice cream makes everything better," Sakura said.

Neji chuckled and she grinned at him. They ate ice cream on her couch, neither caring it wasn't even seven in the morning. Neji found she was right. Ice cream did make him feel a bit better.

"You know what sucks?" Neji found himself asking.

"Hm?"

"Kankuro lives in damned well Suna and he's Gaara's body guard. Even when we do get together it'll be a pain in the ass trying to be in physical contact."

Neji raised his eyebrow at her giggle. He ate another spoonful of ice cream. It was good. Screw the calories. Besides he hadn't had dinner or breakfast. He deserved the extra in-take.

"Well, he won't leave your ass in literal pain, but yeah the distance will be rough. You do like him though, right?"

She took a spoonful of ice cream. Neji flushed. He considered his answer over another spoonful of ice cream.

"Yes, well, I think I do," Neji said.

Sakura licked her spoon then began waving it in the air as she spoke:

"He makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, right?"

Neji nodded. Sakura smirked.

"And you feel this, charge, when you kiss? Like you never want to let him go?"

Neji flushed but inclined his head in the positive.

"You miss him when he's not around?"

Neji blinked then raised an eyebrow at her. He ate more ice cream. She giggled.

"I think yeah, you should wait until you're not so upset about Shikamaru then go out with Kankuro. Trust me, everyone heard about how he approached Hiashi in the traditional fashion and took you to Kozue's. Ino's a blabbermouth," Sakura said.

Neji agreed with a hum and noticed they had taken out a quarter of the tub of ice cream. He ate another spoonful without worrying too much about it. So did Sakura.

"And the distance?" Neji asked.

Sakura hummed but kept her spoon in her mouth. Neji waited. She removed her spoon and waved it in the air.

"Letters will help and I'm sure Kankuro will order flowers for Ino to deliver to you. I'm also sure Kankuro will come down at least once a month to visit, if not longer. You'll have to see how it goes," Sakura replied.

Neji sighed and ate more ice cream. It had started to melt a bit but it still tasted damned good. Neji noticed it was called Heavenly Hash and would remember to buy some on his next shopping trip.

"And what happens when the clan elders decided to arrange my marriage to some distant cousin?" Neji questioned.

Sakura smirked. Neji raised an eyebrow at her as she finished the ice cream on her spoon before chuckling.

"You'd be dating _Gaara's_ older brother. You think Kankuro won't be able to take on the Hyuuga clan?"

Neji chuckled and ate more ice cream. This could get addictive.

"There's an issue with that as well. Kankuro or I would have to move if we wanted to be permanent—" Neji started.

"It doesn't mean you can't visit people from your original villages. Yeah, the Hidden Sand Village is a three day trip if you're with a team. You traveling alone at your full speed could probably make it in two days, same with Kankuro. So you visit once every other week for a week. Besides, you still have genin to train right now and you'll be doing that for at least a year, if not a little longer. It's something you guys will have to discuss when or if it gets to that point. Don't worry about it now and just enjoy the moment," Sakura said.

Neji licked his spoon and nodded. She was right on everything. He had to wait, get over Shikamaru properly then try to convince Kankuro to take it at a little slower pace. If they got to the point where they wanted to live together they could cross that desert when it came to it. Hell, it could take them _years_ to reach that point and a lot could be different in the clan, with Gaara, and everything else by then.

"Thank you," Neji said.

Sakura beamed at him.

"No problem, feel free to come vent anytime," Sakura said.

They tapped spoons full of ice cream to that sentiment. Sakura giggled and Neji managed to keep a small smile on his face.

"And I'm sorry but seeing you sitting here with me eating ice cream like this is really damned cute," Sakura said.

Neji flushed and chucked his semi-clean spoon at her head. She yelped but laughed and held the ice cream away from him. Neji attacked and they almost fell to the floor but he got the ice cream and her spoon in the process, both of them chuckling in merriment.

Neji ate a victory spoonful once he sat back and she snorted at him. She got to her feet and grabbed the two cups and Neji's original spoon. Neji gave her the spoon in his hand and put the lid back on the ice cream. He followed her into the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer for her.

"If you want to chill out here I can get you a blanket and some pillows for the couch," Sakura said.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her and she snorted at him.

"I'm going back to bed and no, you can't share. The yelling match that would ensue from that if either of my parents came home early,"

She shook her head. Neji kept his eyebrow raised and she smacked him the arm with a wet spoon. Neji pouted and rubbed the damp sore spot. She smirked and finished with the dishes, wiping her hands on a towel.

"You're cute and all but I get the bed," Sakura said.

Neji sighed but shrugged. She strode away towards the hallway and Neji followed. She went to the hallway closet and Neji smirked before slipping into her room. She threw a pillow at him but he was quicker and it landed on the floor. Neji jumped into her bed (pink duvet be damned) and stretched out.

She stood in the threshold of her doorway, hands on her hips and glared at him. Neji yawned and grabbed one of the bears on her bed, turning on his side and curling up with the bear. He heard Sakura snort and tried to keep his eyes from closing. It was a losing battle.

"You're so damned lucky you look so adorable right now, Neji. Have a nice nap."

* * *

"We come home and there's a boy in your bed! We've taught you better than that Sakura!"

Neji opened his eyes and blinked. All he could see was a pink duvet and a brown teddy bear. Neji lifted his head to see an unfamiliar room with white walls, dark wood night tables, a half open closet, and a vanity dresser with an army of hair supplies and make up atop it.

"One: that boy has a name and it's Hyuuga Neji!"

That voice he recognized. Sakura. Neji sat up in the bed and rubbed his head. Right. He had come to see Sakura after the conversation with Shikamaru and leaving his team in Kankuro's hands for the day.

"Oh, a Hyuuga boy,"

This was said by a male voice. Neji raised an eyebrow and wondered if he should venture out. Nah. He liked his head (both of them) intact.

"Two: Neji likes guys, not girls."

Neji flushed at this. At least it was _true_. Besides, half the village likely surmised he preferred men over women.

"Aw,"

The male voice again, likely Sakura's father.

"And third: he's had a rough couple of days emotionally and didn't want to go to a compound full of people who think it's standard practice not to talk about your feelings."

Silence. Neji thought about activating the Byakugan but decided against it. He yawned before he could stop it and blinked again. At some point Sakura had removed his vest and unbuttoned his pants so he could sleep more comfortably. His vest sat on a chair in front of the vanity dresser. Random bears were on the floor and Neji flushed when he realized he had been the one to toss the bears off the bed while he slept.

He had kept the one, the big brown fluffy bear half the size of his body with him and half wrapped the covers around his body. His bandana was on the night stand beside him. Neji rubbed the grit out of his eyes.

"He's half naked," Sakura's mother groused.

"And I've seen him naked and touched him in intimate places because I'm a medical shinobi who routinely does physicals on the opposite sex," Sakura said.

Neji chuckled to himself. He could imagine Sakura's mother (Mebuki, that was her name) getting angry and her father, Kizashi, becoming upset his daughter was growing up. That was what the shouting went around a moment later and Neji smirked.

"You've _touched him while he's naked?"_

"Mom, I'm a med-nin! It's my _job_ and besides he trusts me!"

"But you're still a little girl!"

"Dad, I'm _eighteen!_ "

The shouting continued. Neji shook his head and let out a breath. He yawned again and jumped when his stomach protested. All he had eaten in the past twenty-four hours was one dango stick and a quarter tub of ice cream. Not exactly nutritious.

Neji ignored the voices coming from the kitchen and slipped out of bed. He did up his pants, pulled on his vest, bandana, gloves, and arm wraps (damn he was a heavy sleeper when emotionally drained), and straightened out his hair in her mirror using his fingers. Neji pulled the covers into some semblance of order before gathering up the bears and putting them back on the bed.

The Haruno women were still yelling while the man kept adding odd comments in every so often. Neji shook his head and found the bathroom. He relieved his begging bladder and splashed some water on his face.

"Of course I informed his clan! I'm not an idiot!"

Neji blinked, the towel held up in front of his face. He would have to do something major to thank Sakura later. Explaining all this to Hiashi-sama would _not_ have been fun for her on her day off. He finished drying off his face and hung up the towel before using his index finger as a toothbrush to brush his teeth.

Neji spat, rinsed with water, washed off his hands and dried up again. Sakura and Mebuki were still yelling back and forth. Kizashi added comments here and there. Neji shook his head and strode towards the shouts. He peered into the kitchen to see the women facing off directly across from each other but neither facing the door he was standing in. Kizashi had his back to the door as well.

"Good evening," Neji said.

Silence. All three stared at him. Sakura let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. Mebuki scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Kizashi grinned at him, walked over, and draped an arm over his shoulders.

"Good nap?" Kizashi asked.

"Kizashi!" Mebuki chided.

Now Neji knew where Sakura got her set of lungs from. Kizashi rubbed an index finger in one ear and smiled. Mebuki huffed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for my unannounced visit," Neji said.

Mebuki hummed and seemed to consider. She smiled and lowered her arms. Sakura snorted.

"No problem! So, you're good friends with Sakura?" Mebuki questioned.

Kizashi snickered and let him go. Neji inclined his head then flushed when his stomach rumbled again. Mebuki gaped then went into action, starting on dinner and asking him what he liked. Neji mentioned he disliked spicy food and pumpkin and she nodded at him.

"Good, good, Sakura, go chat with your friend, Kizashi get back in here and help me. Neji, you can stay for dinner," Mebuki said.

"Oh well, that's—" Neji tried.

"Thanks mom," Sakura broke in.

He forgot how strong she was and quickly remembered when she grabbed his bicep and dragged him out of the room all the way into her bedroom. Her door shuttered in its frame when she slammed it.

"Stop slamming your door," Mebuki said with a shout.

"Didn't mean to," Sakura said with fake sweetness.

She huffed. Neji took a few steps back. Sakura turned to face him, opened her mouth then closed it when she saw he had tried to tidy up her room. She smirked at him and gave him a friendly swat on the arm before flopping onto her bed.

"What a day," Sakura muttered as she flung an arm over her eyes.

Neji sat beside her and frowned. It had been his fault she had a rough day.

"My apologies," Neji said.

She lifted her arm and looked at him. A little smile came to her face.

"It's okay. It's not every day calm, cool, emotionless Hyuuga Neji comes into your house and starts crying over his love life," Sakura said.

Neji flushed. She chuckled at him.

"Nor is it every day you get to see Hyuuga Neji eating ice cream from the tub while talking about emotions then cuddling up with a teddy bear on a pink blanket."

Neji coughed and crossed his arms over his chest. He _would not_ pout. He probably all ready was.

"Your uncle wasn't mad, frantic you hadn't come home and worried as all Hell but relieved when I explained what happened. Turns out I didn't have to explain much which saved a lot of awkwardness. He told me if you need a few more days to let you know to go see him first so he can help arrange something."

Neji inclined his head in acknowledgement then rested his hands on his knees.

"Then I had to go to Tsunade-sama and explain no, you didn't go missing-nin and no you're not going to kill our War Leader."

Neji smirked.

"Then I ran into Kankuro and your students at Ichiraku's and had to explain to Kankuro in whacked out code that you were okay. I think Tora figured it out. She's brilliant you know, amazing chakra control. I should train her."

Neji was glad he did not have to bring that up.

"This was between Kuma asking so many questions she reminded me of Naruto after he ate four pounds of chocolate which contrary to popular belief, was _not_ as fun as people make it out to be."

Neji inclined his head in apology and she smirked at him.

"Then I ran into Ino who asked me what was going on between you and Kankuro because of the flowers he's been buying. So I had to explain over lunch. I didn't even get to take my nap because I was dragged over to the Inuzuka compound to help out Hana with something. Then I come home to find my mom's come home early and discovered a half-naked boy in my bed."

Neji flushed again and she shook her head at him.

"Sorry," Neji said.

"I didn't even get to take a picture of how cute you looked hugging that teddy bear," Sakura mused.

Neji was glad for that. She met his eyes and he immediately lowered his eyelids a bit so his eyes were not as chilling. She noticed and grinned.

"You _owe_ me, Hyuuga," Sakura said.

"Noted," Neji agreed.

She grinned. Neji did not like the look of the grin and gulped. She looked like Tenten when Tenten was about to make a human pincushion out of someone.

"First: I'm training Tora because I think she's got the makings of a great med-nin, three times a week to start, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons from thirteen hundred hours until I'm done."

Neji nodded and kept the smirk off his face. Tora would be ecstatic. He did not even have to convince Sakura to train Tora as a medical-shinobi now. That was one thing off his mind.

"Two, you come to my house every Friday night unless you have a date with Kankuro which I won't take as an excuse more than twice by the way, for the next six months," Sakura said.

Neji blinked at her and opened his mouth to ask what the Hell she was going to do with him for a night.

"During this night I will get to play with your hair, take a few silly pictures, and we'll chat over ice cream while watching romantic movies."

Neji gaped. She grinned at him. He opened his mouth to protest then realized she _knew_ too much about too much. Neji groaned but nodded.

"Don't worry I won't cut or dye your hair. Any pictures we take will also include me doing something silly so nothing can be used for blackmail. Nothing you say or do will leave this room and no one else will be invited unless you want and I approve."

Her words made Neji feel a bit better. Wait. They would be chatting. Neji grinned. He would have someone to talk to once a week about everything. Plus hey, ice cream.

"I will provide the ice cream on those nights," Neji said before she could keep talking.

She grinned.

"Done. And third: you have to date Kankuro once you're ready which I'll know because our chats will include talking about your emotions," Sakura said.

Neji stared at her then started chuckling. He inclined his head in agreement. She held out a hand and they shook on it. He laughed when she went so far as to write out a contract and they went over everything together. He signed it and she said she would keep it in her room for future reference. Neji agreed.

"Now, I prefer Heavenly Hash, Strawberry Vanilla, Caramel Cream, and Chocolate Fudge ice cream. I'll let you know when I pick up Tora for that day's training what flavor for that night," Sakura said.

"Agreed," Neji told her.

Sakura gave him a hug and he let her. She giggled at him and they pulled apart. His heart still hurt and he did not want to face Kankuro yet for any kind of serious talk but he would mend. Sakura of all people would help him and Neji had a feeling she would replace Shikamaru as the friend who knew all. Neji found he did not mind in the slightest.

* * *

Reviews welcome and next chapter coming soon.


	18. The Sleepover

**The Sleepover**

 **Author's notes:** The first of the "punishment" sleepovers between Neji and Sakura. Yeah, they're going to be exceptionally close friends. Also: Neji _hates_ Sasuke for leaving Konoha and isn't afraid to tell the Uchiha. So YES this will affect Sakura and Sasuke's relationship once it begins and continues.

 **Rated M** for sex scenes with two males, swearing, and gore

I don't own the characters but I'm taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

Neji strode towards Sakura's home Friday at eighteen hundred hours for the first night in his six months of sleepovers. He carried with him a change of clothes for tomorrow and to wear to sleep, his sleeping bag, toiletries, and a bag with a tub of Caramel Cream ice cream in it. The week had been busy.

Neji had gone to field twenty-seven Saturday afternoon to see all three of his students training. He explained what had happened as best he could and they hugged him. Then he told Tora she would be training with Sakura starting Monday at thirteen hundred hours and going for as long as Sakura wanted. Tora had been so happy she pulled a Kuma and leaped into the air in excitement.

They had trained Saturday until seventeen hundred hours then Neji treated them to ramen. Neji had gone home and re-explained everything to his uncle before spending the night speaking with Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama about everything.

He had seen Kankuro for lunch the next day and they spoke about the movie and his puppets. It had not been a date but it had been nice. He spoke to Guy-sensei that evening who would take Akino off Neji's hands the same three days a week as Sakura at the same time.

The rest of the week flew by as he and his students sunk into a new training routine. Kuma loved the extra hours she got with Neji's personal training and they worked hard on her chakra control. Neji had invited Tenten to observe on Wednesday afternoon and Tenten happily agreed to train Kuma when Neji thought the red-head was ready.

Kuma had gained five pounds and Sakura said in another week or two she could start training with her leg weights again. She had been so excited she jumped around the field for a full three minutes, much to Neji and Sakura's amusement.

Shikamaru had not spoken to Neji outside of the Hokage tower the entire week. Neji found he did not miss the shoji games as much as he would. The lack in conversation was not even missed as he had to concentrate on his students. His evenings were spent either with Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama or with Kankuro in a casual setting with other mutual friends.

Of course, Fukui had been brought by Monday and was still being questioned by Ibiki. They had not gotten much from Fukui yet but Neji did not doubt they would soon. No one lasted long under Ibiki. Of course, it fell to Ino and Sakura to inform Lee, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino what had happened in Neji's love life.

As expected, Lee had burst into tears upon hearing Neji was suffering, hugging Neji and going on about youth. Tenten offered getting 'vengeance' on Shikamaru, hands full of senbon. Kiba offered an ass-kicking, Naruto had to have it re-explained and Shino, well, no one was sure how Shino reacted. Neji had thanked Lee (after punching him off) and explained to Tenten he was okay and she didn't have to make Shikamaru a pincushion. He thanked Kiba and said no to the ass-kicking.

Neji shook his head at his musings and knocked on Sakura's door. It opened a moment later to reveal Sakura in a pair of pink shorts and a loose red shirt. Her hair was loose around her head and she dragged him into her home before he could say a word. Again he took off his shoes before entering the living area.

"You have the ice cream?" She asked.

"Yes," Neji returned.

"Good," Sakura said.

She led him into the kitchen and took the bag from him. Neji did not hear or sense anyone else in the house but did not get a chance to ask where her parents were as she pushed him towards the hallway.

"Go get changed into whatever you're wearing to sleep tonight. I'm going to make a big bowl of popcorn and get the movies," Sakura instructed.

Neji hummed but did as instructed. He had forgone his gloves and arm wraps to make the changing process easier. Neji changed out of his typical attired into black jogging pants and a shirt that rode a bit high on his stomach and had slender straps, also in black. He laid out his sleeping bag on the floor in front of the television which was new.

Neji spotted a pink box on the floor in front of the television. A brush, hand mirror, and a box full of hair supplies sat beside the pink box. Neji frowned but folded his clothing before sticking it back in his bag. He pulled out his case of toiletries and sat them on a nightstand. The bear he had cuddled with was sitting in the middle of the bed. Neji snorted before picking it up and sitting on his sleeping bag in the lotus position. Sakura knocked on the door and he called out he was clothed.

She strode in with a massive bowl of popcorn balanced on a stack of movies. Neji smirked at her but she said nothing as she made it to sit beside him on his sleeping bag. She put the bowl on the floor between them then got on her hands and knees to get the first movie, something called _The Notebook_ , started.

Neji said nothing as Sakura got behind him and began brushing his hair. Neji hummed but said nothing, watching the movie and allowed Sakura to play with his hair. She was gentle and never pulled too hard. He found himself half closing his eyes under her ministrations, almost purring as she worked on whatever it was she was doing. When she started giggling Neji opened his eyes and half turned his head to look at her.

"Sorry, sorry, I just didn't think you'd actually let me do this," Sakura said.

Neji snorted. She was still giggling. Neji rolled his eyes.

"I do owe you and as long as you don't cut or dye it then fine," Neji said.

"Oh yeah, here, look," She said.

He blinked when she held up the mirror to his face. Neji flushed and let out a groan as Sakura laughed. She had separated his hair into pigtails, high ones at the side of his head, but braided some chunk of his hair so they would hold the pigtails in place. Each pigtail was braided and tied off with bright pink bows.

"And you're holding that bear so cutely!" Sakura gushed.

Neji looked at the bear in his hands and saw he was, in fact, holding the bear in a hug on his lap. Neji huffed. Sakura grinned at him. He said nothing as she grabbed another pink ribbon but wrapped it neatly around his neck, leaving the bow in the front of his neck. He said nothing when she revealed the pink box was full of make-up and stayed quiet when she began applying make-up to his face.

When she was done she fell over she was laughing so hard. Neji raised an eyebrow at her as she laughed and cried, holding her stomach to keep herself steady. Neji smirked when she finally got a hold of herself and wiped her tears from her face.

"You look so cute," Sakura said.

Neji stared at his reflection in the mirror when she held it up to him. She had painted his lips bubblegum pink, lined his eyes with smudged black liner, flitted out his eyelashes with thick mascara, and added pink blush to his cheeks. He kind of looked like a porcelain doll. Neji kept a serious look on his face when he looked at her. Sakura waited and Neji kept his face neutral when he said:

"I feel pretty, oh so pretty,"

Sakura burst out laughing again. Neji chuckled along with her then whined when she got a camera. She stuck her tongue out at him and snapped a picture. Neji huffed then smirked when the picture came into focus.

"If not for the eyes you wouldn't even be recognizable," Sakura said.

Neji snorted. She was right though. Neji barely recognized himself.

"I mean seriously, we could totally put contacts in your eyes and no one would know who you are," Sakura said.

Neji shrugged. She laughed at him again and Neji raised his eyebrow at her. He did take some popcorn and minded his lips as he nibbled. This made her laugh harder.

"And you're just sitting there like "whatever." You crack me up," Sakura said.

Neji shrugged and she giggled. She took one of his hands in hers and Neji said nothing as she began painting his fingernails bright pink. Neji said nothing and used his free hand to eat the popcorn.

"So, how's your week been?" Sakura asked.

"Busy as I'm sure you know," Neji replied.

She gave him a look. Neji flushed then shrugged.

"Not bad," Neji said. "It, hurts, seeing Shikamaru around sometimes but I don't miss playing shoji as much as I thought I would. I do miss the conversations we used to have but I'm too busy to notice between my students and family."

Sakura nodded, happily painting his nails bright pink.

"It's odd. Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama, and Hanabi-sama are, well, they've always paid attention and spoken to me before but it's more personal now if that makes any sense."

Sakura scrapped some errant color off his pinkie finger and smiled. She hummed and brushed some of his longer bangs back as they had fallen not to her liking.

"They know you're going through a lot right now and want to be there for you. It's sweet," Sakura said.

Neji inclined his head in agreement. She started on his left hand which was disappointing because now he could not eat popcorn.

"Kankuro's leaving tomorrow which is upsetting but he does have to go home. It would be easier for me to sort through my emotions with him not here but still. I like seeing him."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"That just makes sense," Sakura said. "He's been nothing but kind to you and he's waiting for you. And he's a gentleman. It will be a lot easier for you to see if you really like him when he's gone though."

Neji hummed in agreement. He looked at the popcorn longingly and heard Sakura snort. She offered him a piece and he took it gently. Sakura laughed. He rolled his eyes at her. They had both forgotten about the movie but Neji did not think Sakura cared.

"Have you been sleeping okay?" Sakura asked.

Neji smirked and she gave him a look.

"Are you asking as a friend or as a med-nin?" Neji returned.

She rolled her eyes.

"Both," Sakura said.

Neji chuckled.

"I'm getting at least seven hours which is an accomplishment considering I have to be up before 4AM to get to the field by five. Last Friday helped a lot," Neji said.

"Which is why you're here now," Sakura told him.

Neji nodded in agreement and she finished with his nails. She giggled at him then handed him the bottle. Neji raised his eyebrows but shrugged and took her hand. She snickered as he began painting her nails.

"Does this mean I get to brush your hair too?" Neji jested.

"If you want to," Sakura teased.

Neji snorted. He finished painting her nails and she waved her hands lightly. They turned to the movie and Sakura sniffled over some crying in the rain scene. Neji pushed aside the thought of Shikamaru.

"I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain," Sakura said.

"It depends who it's with though," Neji said.

Sakura gave him a curious look. Neji shrugged.

"Shikamaru and I got caught in one of his cloud watching spots about four years ago when it was pouring and we were sitting close. My lips brushed his ear, I went to say sorry and he kissed me. We made out until the sun came out and things kind of went from there," Neji said.

"But it was nice?" Sakura said.

Neji inclined his head in agreement and tried not to think about it. Oddly he did but it was _Kankuro_ kissing him in the rain, not Shikamaru. This made Neji blush which made Sakura ask what he had thought of.

"Ah, Kankuro replaced Shikamaru in my head," Neji admitted.

Sakura cooed at him. Neji huffed at her. She smirked.

"So, how did you and Kankuro start making out?"

Neji had never blushed so much in his life. He let out a breath and Sakura grinned at him.

"Don't tell me and I won't tell you how to get that nail polish off," Sakura said.

Neji raised and eyebrow at her then sighed. She laughed at him. Neji realized she was joking and smirked.

"He walked in on me after I showered once I woke up," Neji said. "He brought me to get some food and we talked about the Shikamaru and Temari thing. That's how I found out about it all. Anyway, he asked if I wanted to see his workshop and I said yes.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of stuff he has in there. God, he could make dozens of puppets and start selling them if he wanted. I started playing with one of the hands after he said I could then he decided to make it crawl on me. And, well, he scared me with one of the arms hanging from the ceiling and I sort of killed it."

"Killed it?"

"Mm, I used the Gentle Fist on it and broke it in three places."

Neji grinned as Sakura started laughing. She motioned for him to go on.

"He got up in front of me and asked if he could sketch me for puppet purposes. Looking back on it now he probably meant to ask me something else. I said yes and he started to set up, locked the door, and got me to stand in the corner where extra light was on. Then he said he needed to see my muscle structure in full."

Neji stopped when Sakura gaped then flushed. Neji noticed she was munching on the popcorn, completely ignoring the movie. She gave him a look to go on. Neji inclined his head.

"So I took off my clothes. He got up and started putting my hair behind my head then tied it up in a bun, saying it would get in the way. Then he went back to the chair and started sketching my front. He told me to turn around and I did. He stopped for about two minutes then came up and started running his hands over the scars on my back."

Sakura was completely enthralled. Neji almost laughed but knew she would punch him (hard) if he stopped now.

"He said I was well built, streamlined, and graceful then said something about knowing why Sai wanted to sketch me so badly. Then he kissed me."

Neji stopped, cheeks heating at the memory. Sakura giggled at him.

"Was it hot?" Sakura asked.

Neji gulped and nodded. She offered him the popcorn and he took it. He munched and continued on.

"He didn't even open his mouth but my god," Neji said and let out a long breath. "It was like he was trying to memorize my lips. When he pulled back I swear I almost fell over. I asked how many shinobi he had kissed when sketching them and he said only me. When I asked if that was why he brought me down there he said no but when he saw the look on my face before I picked up the hand, well, he changed his mind to "this." I asked what "this" was and he said whatever I wanted."

Sakura had stopped eating the popcorn and sat there with a hand halfway to her wide open mouth, popcorn in her fingers and her eyes popped open wide. She was scarcely breathing. Neji caught his chuckle then cleared his throat.

"So I kissed him."

Sakura gasped. Neji did laugh. She threw the popcorn in her hand at him. He batted it away and she laughed at him.

"Anyway, he guided me over to one of the worktables, swiped a bunch of stuff off then, well," Neji said.

Sakura went pink from the bottom of her neck to the top of her forehead. She shook her head to clear it then grinned at him. Neji chuckled and felt he was blushing. God that first time (and every time after) had been _amazing._ Neji played with the teddy bear in his lap and ate some more popcorn.

"That's so freaking hot," Sakura said.

Neji laughed.

"No I mean it! Like right out of a romantic movie," Sakura said.

Neji grinned. Sakura waved a hand in front of her face as if to cool off and Neji chuckled. Sakura giggled at him. Neji smiled wickedly at her and she blinked.

"So, what was your first kiss like?" Neji asked.

Sakura went beat red again and Neji laughed at her. She threw more popcorn at him and he knocked it away. Sakura rolled her eyes at him and he ate the popcorn off his sleeping bag then raised an eyebrow. Realization hit him and he blinked.

"You haven't been kissed yet?"

Neji stared when she huffed. He yelped when she dumped the popcorn over his head then stomped out of her room. Neji sat in stunned silence for several moments. He decided it probably best not to go after her and waited. Sakura came back after five minutes with the tub of ice cream and two spoons.

She stopped in her doorway, looking ready to yell at him then her lips twitched. She started laughing and Neji simply sat on his sleeping bag with the bear in his arms and covered in popcorn. He said nothing when Sakura put the ice cream down and snapped another picture.

"You're so socially inept it's kind of sad," Sakura said with a giggle.

She took the bowl off his head and started picking up the popcorn by making a scoop with her hands. Neji helped after a moment then they gave up because the ice cream would melt. Sakura sat in front of him, crossed legged and so close their knees almost touched. She opened the ice cream and handed him a spoon.

"No, I've never been kissed," Sakura said.

Neji hummed and decided he didn't mind the Caramel Cream. Heavenly Hash was better though.

"Will I get ice cream dumped on my head if I ask why?" Neji questioned.

She snorted at him. Neji ate another spoonful as did she and she seemed to think about a response.

"No, I don't think it'd be possible to dump ice cream on your head unless I put it in a bowl first. Plus it's a waste of ice cream. And your make up would run and your hair would get ruined. You just look too damned cute to do that to," Sakura replied.

Neji huffed. She giggled at him and they ate more ice cream.

"To answer your actual question: I don't know," Sakura said.

Neji tilted his head at her and she snickered before pulling a piece of popcorn out of his hair. He shook his head and a few more errant pieces fell out. Sakura giggled. He snorted.

"I don't understand," Neji said. "You're smart, a great shinobi, pretty, and have a good personality. You can be a bit frightening with that strength of yours but otherwise, who wouldn't want to kiss you?"

Sakura started at him with her spoon in her mouth and eyes wide for several moments. Neji enjoyed a few spoonfuls of ice cream before she got over whatever it was she had to get over. She shook her head and stared at him some more.

"If you weren't totally hooked on Kankuro then you'd be so attractive right now," Sakura said.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can be attractive and pining after someone," Neji said.

Sakura giggled at him and shook her head. Neji frowned, _not_ pouting but knowing he was. She said nothing about his pout.

"I _mean_ if you weren't into guys I'd be completely attracted to you right now in more than a 'wow he's really hot' sense," Sakura said.

Neji decided it best to nod as if he understood. This was one reason he preferred males. They were a bit more direct with their statements.

"Anyway, there are a lot of people who want to kiss me. I just don't like any of them," Sakura said.

Neji opened his mouth to ask her if she still wanted the traitor Sasuke but stopped and shook his head. She tilted hers in question. If he asked her _that_ she would likely kick him out of her house (literally), hair done up, make-up still on, nails painted and all. That was _not_ something he wanted anyone else to see.

"Well, that cannot be helped," Neji said. "You should _like_ the person who kisses you."

Sakura grinned and nodded in agreement. Neji would have to remember not to mention his feelings on Sasuke to Sakura. It could end horribly and Neji had a feeling he would begin to like having these kinds of nights with Sakura.

"So, who wants to kiss you?" Neji questioned.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Lee, Naruto, some med-nins and yes I do mean some of the girls, a couple of chunin I don't even know," Sakura said.

Neji chuckled at her. They continued eating the ice cream. Damn. They were all ready a quarter of the way through the tub.

"Some of the female med-nins want to kiss you?"

She laughed.

"Yep. This coming from the guy who lets guys kiss him."

Sakura giggled when he rolled his eyes at her. She became serious after a moment and seemed to think about her next comment. Neji enjoyed more ice cream.

"Why don't you like girls?" Sakura asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"I never saw the appeal in liking women," Neji replied.

Sakura blinked then shook her head.

"What, breasts, kids, butts?" Sakura enquired.

Neji snorted and licked his spoon before going in for more ice cream. He was eating most of it but given the fact Sakura seemed to go with Ino's thought of skinnier was better he did not think it mattered much. Plus he rarely ate junk food and worked out enough one night of indulgence wouldn't matter.

"Breasts are balls of fat put in place to feed young. I've never understood what was so appealing about balls of fat, no offense to Choji of course."

Sakura smirked. He nodded and went on:

"Kids? Any child I have will be marked with a curse seal and frankly I don't want to subject my children to that. In the event Naruto _does_ happen to change the Hyuuga clan even so, the whole concept of children is unappealing. Great, I get to pass on my genes but I've an _entire clan_ to do the same so why do my particular genes matter? As for the whole drooling, crying, and diaper mess: I am not dealing with it, ever. Besides, having a child means someone I'll worry about every minute of every hour of every day of the rest of my life. I have enough people to worry about who are and aren't my blood. Frankly, it's not worth the hassle."

Sakura gaped. The ice cream she had on her spoon fell back into the tub. Neji ate some more before continuing.

"And butts? Please, my ass is better than yours."

This made her burst out laughing and Neji had to rescue the ice cream from her. She fell onto her back and Neji calmly ate ice cream as she laughed. She got back to her seated position and wiped her eyes before diving into the tub of ice cream.

"Okay, you got me there," Sakura said. "I can't believe you don't like kids though."

Neji shrugged.

"I've lived with enough children to know I don't like them," Neji returned.

Sakura chuckled. They both tensed when a knock came to her front door. Neji scowled at her and she gave him a look which made him gulp.

"I _told_ everyone I was busy tonight and not to come over. Stay here. No one will get into this room," Sakura said.

Neji was touched as she stepped out of the room and pulled the door closed. He made sure her blinds were down then activated his Byakugan. He swallowed with a bit of difficulty when he saw _who_ had entered Sakura's home.

Ino strode into the living area, talking to Sakura about what she was planning since she normally didn't spend a Friday night at home. Ino also asked why Sakura was in her pyjamas all ready and Sakura said she was tired from the long week and planning to watch a movie and turn in early.

This prompted Ino to start walking down the hallway, telling Sakura she had to get a life if she wanted to get Sasuke to notice her. Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and pushed the blond towards the living room again, saying she really was exhausted and didn't want to fall asleep when talking to Sasuke. Ino asked what was wrong with her.

Neji did not get the response as Sakura had turned her back towards him, likely on accident. Neji frowned as Sakura's head and body blocked out whatever Ino was saying. He watched as the two argued and finally Ino left with a wave of her hand. Sakura huffed and began walking back towards her room. Neji calmly ate the ice cream as he de-activated Byakugan.

"Jeez, she's so annoying sometimes," Sakura said.

She raised an eyebrow at him and snickered. Neji said nothing. She shut her bedroom door and settled in her prior position. She giggled at him again and shook her head.

"Sorry, sorry, you just look so un-Neji-like I can't help it," Sakura said.

"Mm, Ino?" Neji asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"She wanted me to go out because it's a Friday night. I tried telling her I was tired but she wasn't having it. Finally I told her to go away cuz I was on my rag and she took off. I can't say that next week," Sakura replied.

Neji shrugged.

"You could tell her you're helping a friend deal with some issues and Friday night happens to be the night we're both free," Neji said.

She stared at him in wonder. Neji kept his spoon in his mouth and blinked. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Sakura questioned.

Neji smirked.

"Because women tend to make situations overly complicated," Neji answered.

She swatted him with her spoon and he laughed. She snickered and they went back to ice cream. The tub was half gone now. Neji didn't care. This was turning out to be less of a punishment for him than Sakura intended. So long as he did not tell her then all would be well.

* * *

"Where were you last night?"

Neji looked at Tenten who gave him a curious look. Neji shrugged. It was Saturday afternoon. He, Kuma, and Tenten were eating lunch in training field twenty-seven, the day after Neji's first "punishment" sleep-over on Friday.

"I was at Sakura's house talking over issues with her," Neji said.

Tenten blinked. A frown came to her face and Neji sighed.

"I would do the same with you but after I barged in on her two Fridays ago, took over her bed, made her have a rough day, and got her yelled at by her mom, she decided part of me owing her would be going to her house every Friday night for six months and letting her play with my hair. Turns out we talk a lot and eat ice cream. It's nothing against you," Neji said.

Tenten stared at him with a dropped jaw. Her sushi fell out of her chopsticks and into her bento box she was so stunned. Kuma started giggling uncontrollably. Neji continued on with his lunch as Tenten got over her shock.

"That's, that's, I don't even," Tenten tried.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her and she started laughing. Neji went back to his meal and ate calmly as Tenten and Kuma kept laughing at him. Kuma got over it first and sat up on her knees with a grin on her face.

"Please tell me she put your hair into pigtails," Kuma said.

Tenten hiccupped she was laughing so hard and Neji smirked.

"She did actually, braided them and tied them off in pink ribbons," Neji said.

Kuma rolled on the ground with laughter. Tenten stared at him then grinned.

"You're not kidding," Tenten said.

He shook his head. Tenten started laughing again. Neji continued eating as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Oh my god, that's awesome," Tenten said.

"So this is _every_ Friday night?" Kuma questioned.

Neji inclined his head. Kuma grinned. Tenten pursed her lips.

"For six months. I only get two free passes if I happen to be going out with Kankuro that night," Neji replied.

Kuma and Tenten kept chuckling. Neji was glad they found his so-called plight so amusing. He and Sakura had talked about many things. They had finished the tub of ice cream and started diving for popcorn on her floor, in his sleeping bag, and around the general vicinity of her room. They had not even thought of sleep until two in the morning. Neji hated to admit it but it had been fun.

"Wow," Tenten said.

"She's going to need a book of hairstyles," Kuma remarked.

Tenten rolled her eyes and waved her chopsticks at Kuma.

"She's got enough fashion magazines, I'm sure. Did you have fun, Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow but nodded. Kuma giggled and Tenten grinned.

"Don't tell her that though," Neji said.

Tenten and Kuma promised likely because the thought of him enjoying his torture was too funny. Lunch was over within twenty more minutes and Neji watched as Tenten taught Kuma some tricks with throwing weapons. Kuma took to the tricks faster than Tenten or Neji had expected but Neji smiled.

When Kuma could finally control her chakra she would be able to summon weapons to her. Then Kuma's hand spins on one hand would be exceptionally deadly. Kankuro was right. No one would be able to beat his team once they were fully trained.

"Neji, let's spar," Tenten said.

Kuma nodded enthusiastically and Neji stood. Kuma sat beside the posts, grinning, as Neji and Tenten got into position. Neji lost himself in dodging flying steel then batting away her Bo. Kuma cheered for both of them in intervals and Neji could not help but grin. The fight ended when Neji got in behind Tenten, grabbed her Bo and pulled her against his body, choking her with her weapon as he did. She tapped and he let her go.

"Meanie," Tenten said.

Neji snorted. She sighed and looked around the field with her hands on her hips. She had unloaded at least two hundred weapons at him. Kuma began running around helping to gather them all. She watched intently when Tenten sealed them back into their proper places on her scrolls.

"That's so cool," Kuma said.

"And once you can control your chakra a bit better you will be learning how to do that," Neji reminded her.

Kuma grinned and hugged him. Neji chuckled and held her close for a minute. He caught Tenten smiling but said nothing. He and Kuma sparred while Tenten watched. They called it a day at sixteen hundred hours and Kuma took off towards the Inuzuka household. Neji looked to Tenten who chuckled at him.

"What?" Neji questioned.

"If someone had told me when I met you in seven years you'd have a genin team you're huggy with and would be having sleep overs where Sakura got to play with your hair I would've laughed in their faces," Tenten said.

Neji smirked at her but nodded in agreement. He would have closed every tenketsu point on the person's body for even _thinking_ he would associate with Sakura and be hugging people. Neji said nothing as they began to walk away, heading wordlessly towards the main streets of Konoha where they would meet Guy-sensei and Lee in one of the many restaurants for their monthly team get-togethers.

"So, what'll it take for me to be invited to one of these sleep overs?" Tenten asked.

Neji shrugged.

"Ask Sakura. She's the one who promised me whatever goes on in the room will never be shared. I trust you to do the same without having to be asked," Neji said.

Tenten grinned and gave him a quick half-hug. Neji smiled softly at her and she giggled.

"Thanks. I'll do that," Tenten said.

Neji nodded and heard Guy-sensei and Lee before he spotted them. Tenten rolled her eyes and Neji chuckled at her. Life had become interesting for good reason and Neji hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon will be a second sleepover, this one with Tenten. ;)


	19. Tenten joines the Sleepover

**Tenten joins the Sleepover**

 **Author's notes:** All this make-up, hair-styling, and other such will lead to something _interesting_ soon. ;) Neji talks condoms and how to please your man. Yeah, you read that right.

 **Rated M** for sexy times between characters, swearing, and gore.

I don't own the characters but I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

Neji said nothing as Sakura and Tenten entered Sakura's room the next Friday night. The week had been uneventful. Kuma had been upset as she had not _quite_ gained all the weight she needed to have her leg-weights back. Tora was exceptionally happy about working with Sakura and Akino wouldn't admit it but Neji could tell he had fun working with Guy-sensei.

Kankuro had sent an order for a single pansy, again meaning loving thoughts. Neji had gotten Ino to send Kankuro a sprig of heather (admiration) and she had grinned at him. Neji was waiting on the reply though was a little embarrassed Ino had given him her old Language of Flowers book yesterday.

"So, how are we working this exactly?" Tenten asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. She wore white shorts and a burgundy tee shirt. Her long hair was in a simply low pony tail. Sakura was in red shorts and a pink shirt. Neji was again in all black, sitting on his sleeping bag and holding his teddy bear.

Tenten spotted him holding the bear and turned a light shade of pink before cooing at him. Neji snorted. Sakura settled beside him on the sleeping bag but Neji said nothing. Tenten joined them a moment later as Neji grabbed some of the popcorn out of the bowl. Tonight's flavor of ice cream was Strawberry Vanilla.

"Well, let's look through some magazines to see what we can do," Sakura said.

"Out of ideas all ready?" Neji teased.

They both swatted him but he took it with a chuckle. Neji watched as they lay out in front of him with a stack of magazines. He kept the bear in one hand and picked up a magazine, placing it in front of him so he could thumb through the pages. Neji noted both stopped and gave him amused looks.

"What, am I supposed to sit here staring at a wall?" Neji asked.

Sakura laughed and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Good point. Tell us if you find anything cute," Tenten said.

Neji smirked and continued thumbing through the magazine. He blinked at the title of one of the articles and started grinning.

"Eight things you didn't know about condoms," Neji said.

Both girls stopped and gaped at him. Neji cleared his throat.

"Number one: only five percent of men around the world wear condoms. I wonder if they take into the account the number of gay men. Anyway, apparently this figure also includes countries that don't have condoms."

Sakura and Tenten kept staring. Neji smirked.

"Number two: there are four different kinds of condoms. Latex obviously and polyurethane. Some are made from polyisoprene if you're lucky enough to be allergic to the first two. And of course the female condom though why they would count it makes no sense if they're talking about what condoms are made of. Oh they do mention lamb intestine ones so there's the fourth."

Tenten and Sakura were going red but their jaws and mouths were still wide and they were frozen in place as if he had trapped them in a jutsu. Neji kept going.

"Three: Condoms basically haven't been redesigned since their conception, ha. Despite all the ridges and other such things the basic design hasn't changed. I'd think not. I mean the shape of the penis doesn't randomly change."

He was forced to stop when Sakura took the magazine from him, rolled it up then smacked him over the head with it. Neji chuckled.

"Jeez," Sakura said.

Neji kept laughing at her as she tossed the magazine out of his reach. Tenten started laughing.

"Like you hadn't read that article," Neji said.

Sakura poked him and he grinned. Tenten's eyes lit up and the evil grin came onto her face. Neji frowned as Tenten showed Sakura a picture in one of the magazines, hiding the page from Neji. Sakura got the same kind of grin on her face and Neji had a bad feeling about this. He sighed as they both shifted to get in behind him.

Neji said nothing as Tenten and Sakura began brushing out his hair, giggling to themselves. He did start snacking on the popcorn as they worked. Neji grabbed another magazine off the pile and flipped to an article about "Tips to Please Your Man." He began reading in amusement then snorted.

"That is complete crap," Neji said.

"Huh?" Tenten asked.

Neji pointed to the article he was reading and heard Sakura groan. Tenten laughed.

"This, 'Let him be in charge.' Saying guys like to feel like they're in control and not giving your opinion on something. Utter crap," Neji said.

Tenten kept laughing. Sakura made an interested sound in her throat.

"Really?" Sakura questioned.

"Really," Neji said. "Why would I _not_ want your opinion on what you want to do or where you want to go? If you are with a considerate man he _wants_ to make sure you go to a place that _you_ like if it's not a surprise or something. Besides, some men like me, Lee, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai are so socially inept we wouldn't know _what_ the Hell to do if you gave us all the control. Can you imagine Gaara trying to take a girl on a date and being told "Oh, do whatever." The poor guy would implode."

Silence. Neji half turned to look back and saw both girls looking at him in awe. Tenten started chuckling again and Sakura grinned.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Oh my god, I should've done this with you sooner," Tenten said.

Sakura nodded.

"I know, right? Aw, we love you Neji," Sakura said.

She hugged him from behind and he snorted. Tenten shifted higher on her knees to look over his shoulder.

"What about the first tip on leaving him alone?" Tenten questioned.

"Completely true. Don't you want to be left alone sometimes?" Neji returned.

Tenten nodded as did Sakura. Sakura leaned over his other shoulder. Neji was in every straight man's dream position right now and almost laughed. He managed to keep it back.

"And doing a sexy surprise?" Sakura enquired.

Neji thought about Kankuro randomly wearing a thong under his pants, flushed, and nodded. The girls laughed at him and Neji huffed.

"If you don't do tip four of listening then you've have issues bigger than a magazine can fix," Neji muttered.

The two nodded in agreement.

"Why do they even need to put that in? Shouldn't it be obvious?" Sakura questioned.

"One would think but some people can be fairly oblivious. Take Naruto for example. Everyone in the village knows Hinata-sama has a crush on him but he's completely blind," Neji replied.

Tenten snickered. Sakura snorted and swatted his shoulder.

"What about tip five?" Tenten asked.

Neji read it and rolled his eyes.

"Show him you want him: Don't be overly sexual but stick your hand in his crotch during a movie. Wow," Neji said.

This made both laugh at him again. Neji tossed the magazine back onto the pile and shook his head. The head shake reminded the girls what they were supposed to be doing and they went back to brushing his hair.

"If anyone stuck their hand down my crotch during a movie I would disable half their tenketsu right there," Neji said.

"Even if it was Kankuro?" Sakura enquired.

" _Especially_ if i was Kankuro," Neji replied. "I do not mind holding hands or cuddling in public but _that_ kind of sexual touch is over the line."

Tenten hummed in agreement as Sakura ran the brush through his hair. Neji relaxed as the two began giving him an impromptu scalp message. Neji jolted when one of them ghosted her fingers across the back of his neck.

"Oh I knew that," Tenten said.

Neji tried to pull forward but they tightened their grips and he huffed.

"Aw, really? I was hoping I discovered something no one else did," Sakura said.

She pulled him back by the shoulder and he had no choice but to go unless he wanted his shoulder to break. He not-pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'd hope Kankuro knows," Tenten said.

They giggled. Neji smirked.

"He knows," Neji said.

This made them laugh harder.

"How did you figure it out?" Sakura questioned Tenten.

Neji knew and flushed at the thought of it. Tenten started talking:

"We were training and it was a hot day out, like, Suna in the middle of summer at noon hot. I think what, last year? Yeah. Neji didn't have a hair tie on him and asked if he could borrow one so he could get his hair off his neck. I said the only way I'd let him borrow it is if I tied it up and of course he relented.

"So I go to pull his hair up, brushed the back of his neck and he did the same thing, jolted and kind of gave this strangled moan. I thought I pulled his hair too hard and asked him so he blushed and shook his head. It took me a bit of threatening with a kunai to get what it meant out of him. Normally that wouldn't work but I did have a good grip on his hair so he relented after remembering how sharp my kunai are. What about you?"

Neji sighed as Sakura laughed. He did note they were doing _something_ to his hair. It didn't bother him so much, not really. He actually liked people playing with his hair so long as they kept scissors and dye away.

"Regular physical. He was in the thong and I moved his hair out of the way to check on the injury he got on that mission a few weeks ago and he jumped. I thought he took a hit or something so pushed the rest of his hair out of the way and began rubbing his neck. Then he got all tense and covered his groin so I figured it out."

Neji huffed as they giggled over their stories. Sakura gave a happy "done" and Neji raised his eyebrows. Tenten came around the front and began playing with his bangs while grinning. Sakura came to help and Neji sat still as Sakura brought out the make-up.

Tenten helped and again he was given lipstick and had blush put on his cheeks. His eyes were done up and Neji waited. When they were done, Tenten sat back with a little pout on her face.

"It's so unfair he looks so pretty all done up," Tenten said.

Sakura nodded in agreement and Neji raised an eyebrow. Sakura showed him the mirror and he blinked. They had put his hair up in a way that it mimicked a bow at the back of his head and placed a pink flower where the "knot" of the bow would be. Again his eyes were lined but there were sparkles over his eyelids this time. His lips were a deeper shade of pink and the blush fanned out a bit more to make him look like he was actually blushing.

"God, I'd look like I was trying too hard doing the same thing," Tenten said.

"I know, right?" Sakura returned.

She was the one to tie a pink ribbon around his neck, this time putting the bow to his left side. Tenten giggled and she took the picture. Neji deadpanned.

"I don't feel so pretty this time," Neji said.

Sakura laughed, falling back and Tenten stared in confusion.

"What?" Tenten asked.

Sakura got a hold of her chuckles and sat up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"The last time I did this he went completely serious then said "I feel pretty, oh so pretty," Sakura replied.

Tenten started laughing and Neji grinned. Tenten got to her feet and Neji watched as she came back with clip on earrings. He snorted when she clipped them over his ears. They were bright pink hearts.

"There, does that help?" Tenten questioned.

Neji pretended to seriously consider. Sakura snickered. Tenten beamed.

"A little," Neji said.

Tenten swatted him and Neji chuckled. Sakura moved her stack of magazines and Neji nibbled on popcorn.

"The funny thing is he'll keep that on till we actually pass out," Sakura said.

"Seriously?" Tenten gaped.

Sakura nodded and Tenten looked at Neji who shrugged. Tenten laughed.

"Aw, you liked being made pretty, don't you?" Tenten asked.

"I am completely fine with being pampered," Neji replied.

Tenten started laughing again. Sakura brought out the nail polish and Tenten grinned as she started painting Neji's nails bright pink. Sakura was painting his other hand a deeper shade of pink and he watched in interest.

"You know what's sad?" Tenten questioned.

"The fact he has softer hands than both of us?" Sakura returned.

Tenten nodded. Neji snorted.

"It's not my fault my Gentle Fist does not require me to physically touch anyone and my method of training does not include using weapons or beating my hands up," Neji said.

Tenten grinned. Sakura looked to the other girl when Tenten poked Neji with her free hand.

"You moisturize though," Tenten said.

Neji flushed when Sakura looked at him. She laughed.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

Tenten nodded. Neji not-pouted and Sakura giggled at him. Tenten rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face.

"More so in the winter. When we go on away missions that enable us to spend some time in a safe place he brings face cream, night _and day,_ body cream, foot cream, and hand cream in either vanilla or lavender. Plus he has nail files and those file thingies to get rid of dead skin. And I _know_ he does a face mask once a month along with a deep conditioning on his hair," Tenten answered.

Sakura blinked then stared at him. Neji pouted.

"I can't help that I get dry skin," Neji said.

Sakura shook her head with a smirk. They had finished his nails and moved on to doing each other's, Sakura first and getting pink. Tenten would take the darker shade.

"That's why you've never had a zit," Sakura said.

"Not my fault I like to take care of my skin," Neji said.

They both swatted him. Neji whined which made them giggle. He snuggled the bear as he watched them.

"It's good genes too. I don't think I've _ever_ seen a Hyuuga with split ends or bad skin and I've been around a lot of them," Tenten said.

Sakura hummed in agreement. Tenten kept painting.

"Even on missions he makes a point to wash his face every morning and night if we can. He's more of a girl than I am," Tenten said.

Sakura laughed and they both looked at Neji who raised his eyebrows. This made them laugh harder. Sakura frowned once she stopped giggling and Tenten finished painting Sakura's nails. Sakura began on Tenten's.

"So, when did you realize he was gay?" Sakura asked.

Tenten hummed then smirked. Neji chuckled.

"When I asked him if he had a crush on anyone when we were fourteen," Tenten said. "He told me he wasn't interested in anyone and I asked why. Then I started going on about types saying how Ino was probably every guy's type cuz she was blond and blue eyed. He said not his type so I asked his type and he said "tall, dark hair, muscled." When he said muscled I said most girls weren't muscled and he goes "Who said I was talking about girls?" We've always been blunt with each other."

Sakura had paused in painting Tenten's nails and blinked. She shook her head and chuckled. Tenten shrugged.

"There are certain benefits to having teammates who are socially inept," Tenten said.

Sakura groaned and rolled her eyes. Tenten seemed to remember _who_ she was talking to and grinned.

"Trust me I know. I've teamed with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. Sai _alone_ is more socially inept than Neji," Sakura said.

They both gave him a curious look when he nodded. Neji rolled his eyes and snacked on some popcorn.

"Apparently Sakura told Sai a Hyuuga had a crush on Naruto," Neji said.

Sakura nodded when Tenten looked to her. Now they looked confused.

"Lee and I were in the hot springs after training one day about a year ago when Naruto and Sai joined us. Naruto sat beside me and Sai decided to position himself between me and Naruto. Naruto being Naruto asked why and Sai looked down at me, said my penis was too big and would rip Naruto in half."

Both gaped. Neji smirked. It was funny now but had been mortifying at the time especially since Neji _had_ developed a kind of crush on Naruto after the chunin exams.

"Naruto asked what that had to do with anything and Sai said a Hyuuga had a crush on him. I could have told him it was Hinata-sama but he started beating Sai up and then we got banned from that hot spring for a month. Somehow Naruto's still oblivious to Hinata-sama. That man needs a second brain."

Silence. Tenten snorted then burst out laughing. Sakura joined in and Neji continued to munch on popcorn while holding his teddy bear.

"Wow, Sai told me it had something to do with Naruto beating him up but didn't understand why then Naruto started hitting him again when Sai tried to explain in detail. Now I know," Sakura said.

"Glad to be of assistance," Neji told her.

She giggled at him. She finished with Tenten's nails and the two looked back at Neji. He blinked. They grinned somewhat evilly and Neji raised an eyebrow at them.

"Want to re-do his hair?" Sakura asked.

Neji tilted his head to a side. Tenten nodded and Neji sighed as they got in behind him again and undid the big bow. Neji said nothing as soon he was being treated to another scalp massage. He yelped when one of them ran her fingers over his neck. Trying to get away was useless as they both had a grip on his hair.

"Lemme go," Neji protested.

Sakura snorted and it was her (at least Neji thought it was Sakura) who began gently caressing his neck. Neji flushed as he began to sweat and cursed his body for reacting to the light touch. He tried to pull away again but winced when his hair was pulled too hard.

"Why me?" Neji questioned in a whine.

They laughed and let him go. Neji fell into his sleeping bag, almost upending the bowl of popcorn then turned and glared at the two. Tenten was immune. Sakura not quite and she flinched.

"Oh relax," Tenten said.

He pouted as she dragged him back into a seated position in front of them and they went back to brushing his hair. Neji said nothing as they began to work on it and half closed his eyes in enjoyment. He felt them separate his hair into two chunks and they began braiding. Neji opened his eyes to watch them tie pink bows into the ends and at the start of the braids. Sakura shifted his bangs to suit the way she wanted and he watched her.

"Aw," Tenten cooed.

Neji snorted and Sakura took the picture. He blinked at the flash and went back to snacking on popcorn. Tenten flopped onto his sleeping bag, lying down on her stomach and bending her knees so she could swing her legs back and forth.

"How's your week been?" Sakura asked as she settled across from Neji in a lotus position.

Neji hummed. Sakura and Tenten waited for his answer. He hugged the bear a bit tighter then placed his head atop its head.

"I miss Kankuro," Neji admitted.

Sakura gave him a smile. Tenten patted his knee. Neji fiddled with the bear's foot.

"I was getting used to seeing him every day even if it meant spending time with him around other people and not privately. He sent me a pansy, loving thoughts, so I sent him back some heather for admiration but that was yesterday and it will take a while for an answer to come back. He would have to write to Ino directly and then she would pick the right flower and it's just annoying she gets to be privy to all this," Neji said.

He scowled. Tenten patted his knee again and Sakura nodded.

"She hasn't said anything though, just that you two are close and cute," Sakura said.

"Yeah, no details or anything. She can be quiet when she realizes how serious things are," Tenten said.

Neji sighed and nodded. He kept playing with the bear's foot.

"Hiashi-sama invited me to play shoji with him and I almost burst into tears seeing the board. Damn Nara," Neji muttered.

Tenten snorted and Sakura smirked. Sakura stood and Neji watched her leave. Tenten hummed and Neji looked to her.

"You know, I never would have made fun of you for wanting to talk to me before," Tenten said.

Now he felt bad. Here he was opening up to Sakura when Tenten and Lee had been his closest friends for much longer.

"I know but this sort of, happened. You and Lee weren't in the village when it started and well, she's known about my sex life in detail long before anyone else because of the physicals. I'm sorry," Neji said.

Tenten smirked then shook her head. Neji waited. God he did not want to lose another friend this year. Tenten shrugged and gave her a smile, the one which told him it was fine. He let out a breath of relief.

"It's okay. I mean there are things I tell Hinata that I don't tell you and I'm sure Lee tells Guy-sensei things he won't tell us. I'm just glad you found someone to share with, I mean, besides Shikamaru," Tenten said.

Neji smirked and patted her hand. She laughed at him and Neji heard Sakura come back into the room with a smile, the ice cream, and three spoons. Tenten giggled as Sakura placed the ice cream tub in the middle of their circle and handed out spoons. Neji dug in and decided the Strawberry Vanilla wasn't that exciting.

"So, did you end up playing shoji with Hiashi?" Sakura asked.

Neji shook his head in the negative as he ate more ice cream.

"No, I made up some excuse about having to be somewhere then hid in the forest for a little while," Neji said.

Tenten laid her free hand on his knee and he smiled at her. Sakura ate some ice cream.

"I think he knew but I don't know. I know he expects me to talk to him but it's difficult," Neji said.

"Yeah I don't see Hiashi sitting around eating ice cream," Tenten said.

Neji chuckled at the mental imagery. Sakura grinned.

"He is trying to help though," Tenten said. "I mean, with the shoji thing. I guess he was maybe thinking you missed it and figured he'd give you a challenge without thinking how much it might hurt to be reminded of Nara."

Neji inclined his head in agreement and ate more ice cream. If he got more strawberries in the spoonful it was better.

"Hanabi-sama tried to take me out shopping," Neji said.

This made the two giggle and Neji smirked.

"Shopping makes girls happy but I don't think it would've worked on you," Sakura said.

Tenten gave Sakura a look which would've make Neji choke on ice cream if the ice cream was more solid and unable to melt.

"Well, he _is_ sitting her in pigtails, make up, pink bows, and earrings," Tenten remarked sarcastically.

Neji snorted. Sakura laughed. Tenten grinned.

"I don't like shopping," Neji said.

They nodded.

"But she is trying. So is Hinata-sama and it is appreciated but I would rather be left alone sometimes. Normally I would tell them but I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings especially since they _are_ putting a tremendous effort forth. The whole point of Kankuro going back to Suna and Shikamaru not coming near me was so I could have some space and now I feel more smothered than normal in the compound," Neji said.

Tenten hummed and Sakura snapped her fingers as if she thought of something. Tenten jumped as Sakura giggled then grinned.

"You know, you _do_ have a lot of vacation time saved up," Sakura said. "Why don't you use it? Go to the Hidden in Hot Water Village and enjoy the hot springs. Have some Neji-time, you know?"

Neji blinked. Tenten nodded and sat up. The two began talking about all the springs he could go to and the food he could eat. Neji sighed and they looked to him.

"What about my genin?" Neji asked.

Sakura tapped the spoon against her lips. Tenten furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip. They both snapped their fingers in unison.

"Take them with you," they said together.

Neji shook his head, sending the tails flying and the girls smirked.

"Kuma alone would want to train the entire time, not that I'm against training. Akino reminds me a lot of Shikamaru and would complain about being pulled away from training with Guy-sensei, and Tora would ask too many questions and be upset she wasn't training with you," Neji said.

Tenten frowned then her eyes lit up. Sakura yelped as Tenten went to her knees and fist pumped towards the air. Neji chuckled. Guy-sensei and Lee had unintentionally rubbed off on Tenten but it was safer not to tell the Weapon's Master.

"That's perfect!" Tenten said.

"Uh?" Sakura offered in confusion.

Neji laughed. Tenten grinned and held her fists in front of her heart, shaking in giggles and joy.

"We tell the three we're going to be training with them _all week_ : me with Kuma, you with Tora, and Akino with Guy-sensei! Not to give Neji a break but to speed up their regime a little bit. Hell, we can tell them Neji has an A-rank mission he has to take in the Hidden in Hot Water Village so they won't be so upset!" Tenten said.

Neji stared at Tenten as she giggled happily. Sakura stared then grinned. Neji shrugged.

"I would not go so far as to tell them I have a mission," Neji said.

He ate more ice cream even though he did not particularly care for the flavour. No point in letting ice cream go to waste.

"They are going to ask where you've gone though," Sakura said.

Neji hummed and shrugged.

"Then they will ask about—" Neji tried.

"Tell them it's classified," Sakura said.

Neji blinked then thought about it. The plan _would_ work. His students would be trained by the people he wanted them trained by and he could get some alone time he desperately wanted. They were on good terms with the Hidden in Hot Water Village and if he wanted he could stay near the border of Konoha and the Hot Water. He could tell his students it was a classified A-rank mission which would detour any questions.

"What about Tsunade-sama?" Neji questioned.

Sakura grinned. It was her evil grin and Neji was glad it was not directed at him.

"She owes me," Sakura answered.

Neji stared. Tenten chuckled. This would work. Neji nodded and the girls high-fived each other before holding up their hands for him. Neji grinned and copied the motion. He did deserve a vacation after all this time.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon and will be about Neji's vacation.


	20. Neji's Vacation: Hot Man

**Neji's Vacation: Hot Man**

 **Author's notes:** So Neji goes on vacation. He also gets drunk and brings a man back to his hotel room...

 **Rated M** for sexy times between male characters, swearing, **drinking** , and gore.

I don't own the characters but I'm taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

Neji adjusted his pack as he strode towards the inn Sakura had recommended. Saturday morning Sakura had spoken to Tsunade-sama about putting Plan Neji Takes a Vacation into action and he was sent off Sunday morning after he had packed and explained what was going on to his team. All three wished him good luck while trying to not look excited they would be training with Sakura, Guy-sensei, and Tenten all week.

Neji had taken off at a brisk pace and decided to keep the pace so he could spend as much time as possible lounging. It was now Sunday evening and Neji landed on a path leading into the lands of Hot Water. He had no issue finding the inn Sakura had mentioned.

The inn was located in a small village of five thousand people riding the border of Konoha and Hot Waters. Despite the size of the village all the buildings were up to date, the streets were well maintained, and the people looked well off. The inn itself was made of wood, one story, but took up sprawling acres full of gardens and baths in the back.

Neji was impressed at the size of the place. The gardens were in immaculate condition and there was a three-tier fountain off to one side. Neji noticed a few people sitting on the benches in the garden, talking and knew they were tourists or visitors. The village might be five thousand large but the main income for those people was tourism.

There was a hotel or inn on every block. Restaurants and food stands filled the main streets along with stands to buy trinkets and other souvenirs. Taverns and bars made up other areas and there was always someone around to ask if you wanted to take a tour of some kind of ancient runes near the village.

The population of tourists at any given time easily outnumbered the people who lived here year round by three or four times. Neji put this out of his head as he opened the screen to enter the lobby of the inn.

Honey hard wood floors, screened hallways, lush green plants, and low comfortable looking seats dominated. The front desk was made of oak and a smiling dark haired woman sat behind it wearing a white kimono. Neji approached, ignoring the glances from the few people wandering around.

"Hello and welcome to Azure Waters Inn and Spa, what can I help you with?"

"Hello, my name is Hyuuga Neji. I have a reservation," Neji answered.

She nodded. Tsunade-sama herself had sent the bird and the money to pay for one week. He would miss a night with Sakura but she said they could do it the Sunday or Monday he returned. Neji found he did not mind.

"Ah yes, Senju Tsunade sent us the message Saturday. You got here quickly," the woman said.

Neji inclined his head in agreement and she gave him a smile. She hit a bell on her desk and Neji heard footsteps. A man a bit taller than Neji with thick dark hair and green eyes came into the front from the hallway to the left. He wore a simple white tunic shirt over fitted black pants, showing off a honed body.

"Roku will show you to your room, number 110, and give you a tour of our inn," the woman said.

Neji accepted the key she offered him and nodded in thanks. He followed Roku into the left hallway and noticed once they were past the main lobby the walls became solid and the doors were more modern style with doorknobs and locks.

The walls themselves were white with scenery paints of relaxing waterfalls, forests, and mountains. They turned left and Neji continued to follow Roku, glancing at all the paintings as they moved. They had to step aside for an older couple walking towards them and Roku nodded to the couple.

"Here we are," Roku said.

Neji saw the room number 110 painted in gold on the door to his right. He nodded to Roku before unlocking the door and stepping inside. The room opened to a short but wide hallway, painted tan. To the left was a bathroom with white walls, honey hardwood floors to match the rest of the building, a white bathtub, vanity, and toilet and a wall sized mirror above the vanity. The right was home to a picture of a lake surrounded by trees.

The hallway opened up to a spacious room with the same hardwood floors and a massive king sized bed with light blue covers. The area rug was a pale blue as were the walls while the bed frame, two night tables, and television stand were all dark oak. The television itself was large, a newer model with a slender screen. There was a closet against the joining wall of the bathroom and room and low table with comfortable looking pillows surrounding it in one corner.

The night tables were home to lamps and an alarm clock. In the middle of the table was a black book which Neji assumed as a menu listing for room service. Neji placed his bag on the chest at the foot of the bed and turned to Roku. He smiled at him and Neji saw the other man had a dimple on the right side.

"Would you like to rest before a tour?" Roku asked.

Neji shook his head in the negative and locked his door when Roku led him out. Roku led him down the hallway to the left and they took a right while Roku began talking about the hot springs themselves. They strode into an immense open space with low tables complete with pillows. A bar ran along one side where Neji saw a menu for drinks and snacks.

At the back of the room were three doors, one marked women, one marked men, and one mixed baths. The right wall was sliding glass leading into the immense back gardens with what looked like a squat waterfall.

"In each bathing house are inner baths where you can shower complete with lockers to store your things, toilets, and plenty of towels. The back wall is sliding glass leading to our outdoor hot springs where there is a smaller bar located for your convenience. To the right in the main room are the indoor hot springs."

Neji inclined his head to let Roku know he had heard. The man gave him another smile and took Neji to the sliding glass doors where the gardens were located.

"Directly across from us, through the gardens or if you go right from your rooms instead of left, is our main restaurant where you do have to be fully dressed and dry to enter. If you find the restaurant too full there is a secondary sushi bar if you take the right hallway in the lobby and follow it straight down. Would you like me to show you both?"

Neji shook his head. He would not get lost in the place. The Hyuuga estates were around the same size but Azure Waters had a much simpler layout. Roku looked a bit disappointed with Neji's answer but put the big smile back on his face after a moment, eyes flicking to Neji's hitai-ate on his left thigh.

"I will be your personal room assistant and guide if you need anything from fresh towels to a full body massage."

Neji smirked inwardly. Roku probably enjoyed giving out full body messages.

"All you have to do is pull the cord in your room by either your bed or in your bathroom and I will be there the moment I can be. This works any time day or night and I will personally inform you the day before if one of my coworkers will be taking over your room and for how long."

Neji inclined his head and saw Roku's belt was made up of small little boxes with room numbers and lights. The string likely set off a particular frequency which flicked on the corresponding room light on Roku's belt.

Roku led Neji back to his room and bowed when Neji thanked him. Neji closed the door gently in Roku's face before looking around his room a second time. He found the cord by vanity in his bathroom and to the right side of his bed. Neji looked out his closed window to see it looked into the gardens. The window was waist high to above his head and took up most of the wall. Neji pulled the curtains closed seeing there were two sets: one semi-sheer white cotton and the other hardwood. He tugged the cotton ones across and saw they blurred out the gardens perfectly. Anyone looking into his room would see nothing but the sunlight could still filter in.

Neji stripped down to nothing and folded his traveling clothing neatly to rest on his nightstand. He unpacked his bag, putting his clothing in the wardrobe and his toiletries neatly on the vanity. Hair supplies went into the cubby in the bathtub as well as body soap.

Neji showered leisurely before drying off and dressing in loose black jogging pants and a loose shirt with no sleeves. He had packed another traveling outfit as well as some fancier shirts and pants for eating at the restaurant. Looser clothing would be worn in the day when lounging. He had also packed books as well as a journal with pens (Sakura's suggestion) and a few bits of regular shinobi gear.

There had never been a mission he had packed so much for. Neji smirked at his thoughts before pulling on an older pair of sandals that did not go up to his mid-calf. He made sure he had his room key and wallet before striding out of his room. The walk to the lobby then straight down the other hallway to the sushi bar was simple.

The sushi bar had a few stray people and Neji was able to take a seat at the bar itself. There were three cooks: two middle aged men and a middle aged woman. It was the woman who approached him and Neji ordered maki rolls: dragon, tiger, mango, and tuna. The woman nodded and prepared the rolls right in front of him. She gave him water with his order and Neji thanked her.

The rolls were wonderful, not as good as Tora and her mother's but good all the same. Neji ate quietly, sipping his water as he ate. Music played from hidden speakers, instrumental and soothing. Neji all ready felt his shoulders were less tense and he did not feel as alert. He did not mind. This was what a vacation was about.

He ordered miso soup next with herring soba. Both were delicious and he savored each dish. The ramen he ordered was not bad at all and the beef fried rice was excellent. When Neji went to pay the woman shook her head.

"Our owner Miss. Rei told us you do not have to pay. Everything is being taken care of by Hokage-sama," she told him.

Neji did not know what to think for a moment but nodded. The woman did hum as she looked him over with a little smile on her face.

"How do you know I am the one being taken care of by the Hokage?" Neji asked for fun.

The woman giggled softly.

"We were given a description: white eyes with no pupil, long pretty dark hair, average in height but well toned, slender, pale skin, wearing all black, with a seal on his forehead, Freedom on the left wrist and two birds on the right. Your Hokage is right in saying you are exceptionally handsome as well," the woman said.

Neji smirked and felt a bit of heat in his cheeks. Exceptionally handsome, he rather liked that description. Neji thanked her and left a hefty tip in her jar. She bowed to him and Neji smiled as he strode out of the sushi bar. He had brought a lot of ryo, figuring the price for food would be inflated and now did not have to use it. This would be a relaxing vacation indeed.

* * *

Neji woke up well after the sun had risen, 9:38AM according to the alarm clock on his night side table. He yawned immensely as he stretched his arms over his head and simply stared at the white ceiling. The scent of flowers was strong on the breeze coming through his partially open window. He had spent the rest of the evening wandering the Azure Waters Inn and Spa ending with a leisurely walk through the gardens.

The gardens were immense, beautiful, and Neji had enjoyed guessing the flowers and their meaning. He had brought Ino's book along (his now he supposed) but did not want to take it out to the gardens yet. He might in the afternoon. Neji yawned again, rubbing his eyes and decided a soak in the hot springs was in order once he got a quick bite to eat.

Neji made sure his curtains were still closed before getting out of bed and heading to his bathroom to brush his hair, his teeth, and wash his face. He applied his various moisturizers with a smirk about Sakura and Tenten's comments Friday night then tugged the provided thick white robe on.

The robe had no sleeves and went down past his knees. Neji slipped into the provided slippers, tugged his hair out of the robe and made sure he had a towel, his brush, and his room keys. He had seen many people walking around in the same sort of robe yesterday so assumed it was perfectly fine. Neji stepped out of his room and began the walk down the hallway, left this time and began the walk to the hot springs.

There were a few people in the main room before the springs, all in the same robes snacking and sipping on a light breakfast. Neji ordered green tea, cooked eggs, some miso soup, and white rice. He took a seat at a table after being told his order would be brought to him. The tea came first in a mug he could cup comfortably in both hands on a tray with sugar, honey, cream, milk, a little napkin, and a spoon. Neji did not bother with any condiments and sipped his tea plain.

The food came quickly and Neji thanked the server before giving thanks for the meal and eating at a measured pace. When he was finished he ordered more tea and enjoyed the light chatter of the people around him. No one approached him and Neji let out a breath of joy. He finished the second cup of tea and strode into the room marked "men only."

The room was immense, white marble floor with golden swirls, bathrooms to the left with showers, lockers lined up in the middle, and a door to the right leading to the indoor springs. The back wall opened to the outdoor springs so Neji grabbed a small towel and stored his things in a locker. He rinsed quickly before wrapping the small towel around his waist and stepping outside.

The day was cool, not unpleasantly so and Neji smiled at the bright sun above his head. The spring itself was cut out of gray and white rock that sparkled under the light in some places. A fence had been put up around the immense pool and Neji noticed the pool was actually two massive pools joined by a sort of river in between. The farthest rock wall inclined upwards and had a trickle of a water fall coming down.

Around the entire area was an eight foot tall wooden fence. Plants were situated around the fence a foot deep to sway people from peeking into the mixed baths or outside by leaning against the fence. To the left, in front of the wall where the mixed gender baths were, was the bar where a single man stood dressed in the same uniform as Roku dressed in.

There were a few middle aged men sitting in one area of the spring, talking lightly. Some younger and older men were spread throughout either chatting or enjoying the spring alone. Out of habit Neji glanced over everyone before starting to move.

A few had glanced up at his entrance and a pair of older men kept gaping at him. Neji ignored the older men and strode over the smooth rocks. He stopped half way around the first pool before pulling his hair into a loose bun at the top of his head and used his towel to keep it in place.

Neji stepped into the hot springs and sat gracefully. The water lapped around his body a little above his navel but Neji felt another step down if he wanted to sink in to nipple height. He decided to stay where he was for now and stretched his arms over the rim of the rocks, half-closing his eyes and letting out a long breath.

The water was pleasantly hot and Neji felt his entire body relax. He kept his head tilted slightly back in case his bun did come undone. Neji closed his eyes completely and listened to the waterfall, the light conversation, and the sound of the same instrumental music playing from some hidden speakers.

It did not take long for Neji to hear the disturbance of water and feel the ripples against his waist alerting him to someone coming towards him. Neji opened his eyes a crack and saw it was the two older men who had kept gawking at him the entire time. They walked over the rocks smoothly towards him and within moments stood a yard away. Neji blinked and cocked an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" Neji questioned.

The older men gave him a slight bow and the one with the brown eyes spoke. The other man had green eyes but both had wispy white hair that hung above their shoulders with pale, slightly wrinkled skin.

"You are from Konoha, correct?"

Neji inclined his head in agreement. The men exchanged a look. The brown eyed man continued speaking.

"You are a branch member of the Hyuuga clan?"

Again Neji agreed. Again the men gazed at each other for a moment before looking back to Neji. Neji frowned.

"Are you here on business?"

Neji shook his head gently and the two men smiled. Neji had no idea why this made a difference. His frown deepened when the two men shifted to sit beside him and he was forced to move his arms and submerge them.

"I am Kado," the brown eyed one said. "And that is Toju. We are retired shinobi from this land and we worry whenever we see foreign Nin. Old habits."

Now it made sense. The fact the two had made it to their age as shinobi was rare. Neji looked a little closer at both men and saw the familiar signs of shinobi life on their bodies. Faint scars from kunai, senbon, and shuriken marred the men's chests and arms. Kado, on Neji's right, had a tattoo on his left bicep in a symbol Neji recognized as the special Nin for the Hot Water country, the ANBU of the village.

Toju had taken a nasty weapon to his right shoulder and the arm had been broken at some point. Even so the two had walked with the grace of a much younger shinobi. Their charka was still strong and in good working order. Neji felt a little better knowing there were other shinobi staying at the Inn but did not know why.

"When did you retire?" Neji questioned.

Kado smiled gently.

"Twenty years ago for me. I was fifty-five. Toju clung on for another five years before finally giving up fifteen years ago," Kado said.

"I wanted to train a final genin team, you see," Toju said.

Neji inclined his head in understanding. Gods, to make it to fifty-five and sixty as a shinobi, jonin, was a miracle. The two were powerful and even at seventy-five would have some of that old strength in them.

"I started training a genin team, my first, three months ago," Neji remarked.

The two smiled, light coming to their eyes from memories. Kado and Toju turned a bit to face him better and Neji found he did not mind.

"You cannot be that old though, twenty at most," Kado said.

Neji smiled.

"Next month I will be twenty, on the third," Neji said.

The two chuckled. Toju hummed and shook his head a moment later.

"Hyuuga, jonin, and not twenty yet, you must be Neji," Toju said.

Neji inclined his head in the positive. Kado hummed and a little smile came to his face.

"Toju and I saw that Uzumaki kid beat you. You have done a lot of growing up since then, hm?"

Toju whacked his friend around Neji's back and Neji held back a smirk as Toju said Kado should not insult a new friend like that. Kado waved his hands in mock apology to Toju who snorted. Neji chuckled.

"It is fine, Toju, really," Neji said.

Toju huffed. Kado grinned.

"See? If you cannot mock yourself then your life is boring," Kado said.

Neji nodded in agreement. Toju raised his eyebrows then shook his head, a small smile coming to his face.

"What are your genin like?" Toju asked.

Neji smiled before launching into the description of his genin team. The two retired jonin listed in rapt attention, encouraging Neji to talk about his student's fighting style and Neji's training methods. They gave him advice on how to deal with a student with a lot of energy. After half an hour Neji sat with them at the bar to cool off before re-joining them back in the hot springs. They kept up the friendly chat and banter through the change room and into the little eating area where they sat with Neji at a larger table.

"How long are you two here?" Neji questioned.

"As long as we want," Kado replied. "You?"

"Until Saturday evening," Neji said. "I have to be back in Konoha before Sunday night as I owe the friend who helped get me here in the first place."

Kado and Toju nodded in understanding.

"Been a while since you had a vacation?" Toju asked.

Neji had to think about when he had a vacation. He nodded and admitted this was likely his first. The two chuckled at him.

"Your girlfriend must hate that," Kado said.

Neji almost choked on his tea but managed to get it down. Toju groaned, smacked Kado on the arm then apologized to Neji. The heat had come to Neji's cheeks but he nodded to Toju in thanks.

"What, no girlfriend? A good looking shinobi like you? We're going to have to give you some tips my boy," Kado said.

"Ah, no, that's quite all right," Neji said, turning redder.

Kado laughed at him as Toju groaned, covered his eyes with a hand and shook his head. Neji hid his blush behind his tea cup as Kado grinned.

"When I was your age I had my pick of all the pretty kunoichi. I didn't settle down until I met my wife at twenty-two. We got married three years later," Kado let out a breath and shook his head, smiling sadly.

Toju patted the other man's back and Neji placed his tea cup down, frowning slightly and waiting.

"Had two kids, both who grew up to be great shinobi then died on missions while the missus and I were in our forties. War broke out, I'm sure you know which one, and she was killed during. But that's shinobi life," Kado said.

Neji hated to incline his head but he did. Kado chuckled and sipped his tea. Toju smiled softly.

"But look at me bringing you down on your first vacation. Tell me, is there someone you're interested in?" Kado asked.

Neji frowned and swirled his tea in his cup. Kado rubbed the back of his head and Toju swatted him when they saw the expression on Neji's face.

"Sorry, sorry," Kado said.

Neji chuckled.

"It is fine. The reason I'm on vacation is because of my rather, problematic, love life as odd as that sounds," Neji said.

Kado smiled and shook his head, leaning one elbow on the table to gesture with one hand as he leaned forward. Toju rolled his eyes.

"Not odd at all, so what's the problem?" Kado questioned.

Neji sipped his tea and thought about the easiest way to explain. He did not even know if these two would be all right with Neji wanting to be with a man. Most shinobi did not care as there was no point in being picky but older people tended to frown upon it.

"I was in a friend with benefits relationship with a good friend and developed stronger feelings when she decided to start dating someone else without letting me know, just up and ignoring me. We had been exceptionally good friends for years, one of those friendships where you can talk to the person with the smallest gestures or eye movements. She was one of the ones who started bringing me out of my shell and introduced me to my other friends.

"The issue is the person she decided to date is the sibling of the other person who happens to be interested in me. It's, complicated," Neji said.

Kano and Toju nodded and Kado grinned.

"You do mean he, correct?" Kado asked.

Neji started at him for a moment, lips parted slightly and the man chuckled. Toju snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"Er, yes," Neji said with heat coming to his cheeks.

"It's fine. So your best male friend decided to date a mutual friend without asking if you liked him. Then the mutual friend's brother revealed he has a crush on you and both happened around the same time so you're still getting over the loss of your good friend, the rejection of the good friend, and dealing with not wanting to hurt the brother?" Kado enquired.

Neji thought about it a moment then nodded. Kado smiled in victory and Toju shook his head at his friend. Kado stuck his tongue out at Toju who rolled his eyes.

"Ah, love is complicated. Good idea to get away from everyone for a while. I'm guessing the friend has no feelings beyond friendship?" Kado asked.

Neji inclined his head in agreement and finished his tea. Kado tsked.

"His loss," Kado said.

Neji chuckled. Toju nodded in agreement. The waiter came around and Kado order sake for the table. Neji did not bother to decline. Hell it was past noon and he was on vacation. He did want to ask one question though.

"How did you know I prefer men?" Neji questioned.

Kado snickered and Toju smirked. Neji felt the heat coming to his cheeks again but managed to push it down. Kado was the one who answered as he had been doing for a while. Toju did not like to talk much. Neji had no qualms about this.

"You might be a Hyuuga but you take extra good care of yourself, now, normally that doesn't mean anything but I saw the way you lingered on some of the younger men. You also hesitated half a second before saying the female pronoun every time," Kado replied.

Neji hummed and allowed a little smirk to come to his face. The sake was delivered and Kado poured three shots, giving Neji one and the other to Toju before taking the last. Neji thanked Kado and the man waved him off with a smile. He raised his glass, the smile in place.

"To love and all its complications," Kado said.

Neji snickered but toasted Kado and a grinning Toju. The sake was sweet, still burned a bit on the way down but Neji did not mind. He needed this.

* * *

Neji tried not to laugh too hard as he was completely unsure of the volume of his voice right now. He decided it didn't really matter since the music around him would cover up him being too loud. Kado and Toju had stayed with him all afternoon and they had alternated between sake, tea, and water. They ate dinner in the snack bar in front of the hot springs, went for a soak until 8PM then Kado suggested they go to a bar together.

It meant getting dressed (for the first time all day) but Neji had no qualms. He tugged on his leather pants with the slits and a mesh shirt with no sleeves that sat slightly above his navel ring. He kept the gloves and arm wraps off but did wear his higher sandals. Kado had whistled in approval upon meeting him in the lobby wearing black trousers and a blue button down shirt with the top two buttons undone. Toju wore the same sort of outfit but had his buttons done up to the collar and wore a green shirt.

They had arrived at the bar by 8:30. That had been three hours ago. Kado kept ordering booze for all three of them, mostly sake but whiskey and shochu made appearances. The shochu was strong, burned like HELL going down but after a third shot of it following two of whiskey and one of sake, Neji stopped noticing the burning sensation.

Currently, Kado was dancing with a woman easily fifty-five years younger than him, pulling off moves no seventy-five year old should be able to do. Toju shook his head at his friend but had a smile on his face. Neji sipped his sake and knew his face was hot from the booze. He had passed tipsy on the last shot but would still remember the night. A few more drinks and that would be shot to the wind.

"I wonder if she realizes he's old enough to be her grandfather," Toju said in his ear.

"Judging by the way she laughing: nope," Neji returned.

The toasted to this with a laugh as the song changed to something slower. Neji snickered as Kado wrapped the younger girl in his arms and began weaving to the music. She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Neji almost fell off his stool when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned, slid a bit, and looked into the eyes of a _hot_ man with amber eyes and blond hair. The man was taller than him with tanned skin and a _toned_ body wrapped in dark blue pants and a tight white shirt.

"Wow, you're even more beautiful up close," the man said.

Neji smiled and resisted the urge to laugh. He slid on the stool again but this time deliberately.

"Why thank you," Neji said.

"Want to dance?" hot man asked.

Neji nodded, finished his drink with a swallow, and left a laughing Toju behind. Hot Man took Neji's hand and guided him to the dance floor, wrapping him in muscled arms a moment later. Neji giggled and rested his head in the crook of Hot Man's neck. Hot Man's hands wrapped low on Neji's waist, one low enough to rest on the start of the swell of Neji's ass. Neji put his hands in the same general area and felt Hot Man chuckle.

Hot Man smelled of musk with a hint of woody cologne and an underlying of booze. Hot Man's body had no visible scaring and Neji had a feeling Hot Man was not a shinobi. He had a good amount of chakra but Neji could tell it would be well below genin level and had never been manipulated into jutsu. Hot Man wasn't concealing any chakra either.

"So what's your name?" Hot Man questioned. "Or do you want to stay anonymous?"

Neji looked into Hot Man's amber eyes and smiled.

"Let's keep this anonymous for now," Neji said.

Hot Man nodded and rubbed Neji's lower back. Neji grinned and put his head back in Hot Man's neck. The slow song ended and went into something quicker but Hot Man did not pull away and they swayed a little faster. Neji had no issue with this. Hot Man had nice back muscles and good hands.

"Vacation?" Hot Man asked.

Neji nodded. Hot Man chuckled. Neji felt it though his entire body and hummed in happiness. Oh this was _nice_.

"Me too. I'm from the Land of Earth and here for a month with friends," Hot Man said.

Neji shifted so he could look at Hot Man and Hot Man smiled. His teeth were perfect: bright white and straight. Neji got a bit enthralled then mentally shook himself.

"Land of Fire and here until Saturday night," Neji said.

Hot Man raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Wow, not far then. I've never been."

Neji did not doubt it. Few people travelled from their countries unless it was for vacation like Hot Man and his friends.

"What's it like?"

Neji blinked then grinned.

"Lots of insanely tall trees but that's fine because in the summer it can sometimes get really warm. We do get snow for a month, cooler weather for about four in total. We have hot springs too but not nearly as nice as the ones here. Lots of water and tons of people."

Hot Man nodded. He began describing the Earth Country (as if Neji didn't know) and Neji listened. Hot Man obviously did not know the traits of the major shinobi clans but Neji did not mind. The song changed again but Neji kept swaying with Hot Man.

"Where are you staying?" Hot Man asked.

"Azure Waters, you?"

Hot Man whistled and shook his head, obviously impressed.

"Wow, that's like the most expensive place here. I'm at Pleasant Spa," Hot Man said.

Neji had no idea where that was and did not care. Hot Man had begun moving one hand lightly up and down Neji's spine and Neji could _feel_ Hot Man's interest as well as Hot Man could feel Neji's. A twinge of guilt made Neji falter in his words but the alcohol took over. Besides, he wasn't _with_ Kankuro, not officially.

"Want to see what it looks like?" Neji questioned.

Hot Man grinned and nodded. Neji led Hot Man back to where Toju sat alone. Toju grinned as Neji leaned over.

"I'm going back to my room," Neji said.

Toju winked. Neji felt heat spreading over his face but didn't mind it for once.

"Have fun," Toju said.

"You too," Neji returned.

He waved to Kado who gave him a fist pump and a whistle. Neji found this hilarious and almost fell over because he was laughing too hard. Hot Man steadied him and they walked into the cool night. Neji leaned against Hot Man for support, wrapping an arm around the man's waist as they headed towards Neji's inn.

Neji guided Hot Man into the inn, past the lobby with another pretty girl (she gave him a smile) and into the proper hallway. It took Neji a moment to get his room key out of his pants and he dropped them. Hot Man laughed at him but picked up the keys, opening Neji's door for him. Neji slipped into his room after Hot Man and Hot Man shut and locked the door.

Neji fell into his bed and started laughing without even knowing why. Hot Man lay down beside him and Neji inclined his head to the handsome blond. Hot Man shifted so he was on his side but Neji stayed on his back while Hot Man took up a hunk of Neji's hair and began playing with it.

Neji found this hilarious and started chuckling again. For some reason everyone loved his hair. Kankuro liked to bury his face in it and inhale with a cute little smile on his face...

"You're totally plastered, aren't you?" Hot Man asked.

Neji was brought back to Hot Man's amber eyes and smiled. Ha, plastered. He would never be so foolish as to get drunk and bring a man to a hotel where no one knew him personally. A little voice at the back of his head told him that was _exactly_ what he had done but Neji ignored it and the one asking about what Kankuro would think.

"I'm not plastered at all. I can still remember my name, where I live, and all the names and birthdays of my friends," Neji replied.

Hot Man laughed at him then leaned in and placed his lips over Neji's. Neji hummed into the kiss. The heat wasn't there. The kiss was nice but the heat and instant hardness that came from kissing Kankuro did not come. Neji found he was getting bored after a few moments and opened his eyes. Hot Man seemed into it. Neji closed his eyes as Hot Man began moving his hands, rubbing Neji's sides and tweaking a nipple through the mesh.

The heat still didn't make an appearance. Neji's heart didn't speed up and his breath didn't start catching. His organ remained half-interested. He didn't want to rub against Hot Man or trap Hot Man's hips against his nor did he feel so inclined as to run his hands over Hot Man's body. Letting Hot Man inside him in any way was not appealing either.

His brain kept thinking of Kankuro and how _hurt_ the puppet master would look if he knew Neji had sex with someone else. Damn it Neji had _just_ given Kankuro heather. Son of a bitch.

"I can't," Neji said.

Hot Man blinked at him, mouth dropping in wonder and eyes wide. Neji mentally kicked himself but some small part of him was cheering.

"Huh?"

Hot Man looked completely confused and shocked. Now Neji started feeling like the biggest jerk in history. At least he had experience with being a jerk pre-Naruto.

"I, I'm sorry but I can't," Neji said.

Hot Man frowned but did not sit back. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You seemed into it a minute ago and you're the one who suggested we come back to your place," Hot Man said.

He did not look happy. Neji wouldn't be either if the situations were reversed. Neji sighed.

"I know, I know, I feel like an ass and I'm sorry. And I was into it. Then I started thinking and things got all messed up and I'm sorry," Neji said.

Hot Man stared. He huffed and instead of getting off of Neji, rolled on top. Neji raised an eyebrow and almost started laughing. He kept it down. The thought of a civilian being able to hurt a shinobi was funny. The glass in the eye, no, that had been a surprise and Neji had hesitated. He was not surprised here and Hot Man was more than within range.

"What do you mean started thinking?" Hot Man asked.

Neji frowned. The man sounded angry. Neji didn't blame him though. It still stung a bit.

"I'm kind of sort of seeing someone, we're not official in any sense of the word, still very much friend with benefits, but it still feels wrong," Neji said.

Hot Man chuckled but didn't sound mirthful. Neji said nothing and waited as Hot Man ran a hand through his hair again. The grip Hot Man had on Neji's shoulder would have hurt if Neji was not a shinobi.

"I can't believe this," Hot Man said. "This always fucking happens. I try to get with a hot guy and all of a sudden he realizes he has feelings for some other guy. Well not this time. I'm not being nice this time."

Neji was about to ask what Hot Man meant but was stopped by a battering kiss. Neji got his hands under Hot Man's chest but found quickly he could _not_ push Hot Man off without losing a chunk of hair or skin. Neji did not panic. He wasn't a jonin without reason. He pulled his lips out of Hot Man's and arranged his hands over the two tenketsu points along Hot Man's spine which would temporarily paralyze Hot Man.

"I'm a shinobi," Neji said before Hot Man could kiss him.

Hot Man paused then blinked. He looked cutely confused and Neji almost grinned. He kept it back. Hot Man shook his head and frowned.

"What?"

Hot Man waited as Neji let out a little breath to stop from laughing. The booze made everything freaking hilarious.

"I'm a shinobi from Konoha from a predominate clan known as the Hyuuga. Right now I've got both my hands centered on these things called tenketsu points and if I put my chakra into them then I'll paralyze you temporarily. Don't make me do that, you're a nice, gorgeous, sexy guy, and I really don't want to feel like more of an ass than I all ready do," Neji said.

Hot Man gaped then started laughing. Neji activated Byakugan and Hot Man jumped off him with a yelp. Hot Man's eyes had gone wide and his shoulders sagged in shock. Neji sat up and let out a breath. Hot Man watched as Neji reached into his dresser drawer and pulled out his hitai-ate. He showed it to Hot Man and Hot Man gulped.

"Holy shit," Hot Man said.

"Yep," Neji returned and de-activated the Byakugan.

Hot Man let out a long breath, ran a hand through his hair then started laughing again. Neji shifted over a bit when Hot Man sat on the bed again. Hot Man shook his head then smiled at Neji.

"So, that tattoo on your forehead?" Hot Man asked.

"Lets people know I'm a branch member of the Hyuuga clan," Neji answered.

"Right. I'm guessing the white eyes are part of the Hyuuga?"

"Yes,"

"And, is that a, woah, that, whatever it was went right through you,"

Hot Man pushed some of Neji's hair to the side to better look at the spiral-scar on Neji's upper left chest and back. Neji smirked and shook his head, moving his hair right off his back and pulling off the mesh shirt. He turned his back to Hot Man who gasped.

"Woah, how did?"

"I was thirteen and a genin, the lowest rank of shinobi. I had to fight an S-Rank jonin, basically the highest you can be besides a Kage. He was able to mold his chakra and spit in into a hard, bark like substance resembling the shape of arrows and kunai and well,"

"Holy shit,"

Neji shivered as Hot Man ran a hand over Neji's scarred back. Hot Man lingered on the spiral shaped scars and Neji felt he wasn't so drunk any more. It was almost a pity. At least he had learned how he really felt about Kankuro.

"You obviously won," Hot Man said.

"Mm, but almost died in the process," Neji said.

Hot Man hummed and Neji turned to face him. Hot Man studied Neji's chest, finding the matching spiral scars and gently touching them as well. Hot Man shook his head.

"I'm so glad I was never able to mold more chakra and had no skills in the academy," Hot Man said.

Neji smirked and let a little chuckle escape.

"I didn't have a choice being part of a shinobi clan and all," Neji said.

"Ouch,"

"Mm,"

"What would you do if you didn't have to be a shinobi?"

Hot Man smiled as Neji blinked a few times in wonder. He had never thought about it. His entire life had revolved around being a shinobi since he had understood words and could walk without falling over.

"I don't know," Neji said.

Hot Man gave him a little smile, almost pitying but Neji did not mind. Hot Man hugged him then held him by the shoulders. Neji grinned softly.

"Well, it's been fun but I am hoping to get laid tonight," Hot Man said.

Neji chuckled and nodded. Hot Man kissed him on the cheek and got to his feet. Neji pulled on his shirt and walked Hot Man to the main lobby, waving as Hot Man left. Neji turned and flushed as the woman at the front desk raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. Neji got back into his room, locked his door, and stripped. He shut off the overhead light and sunk into the covers. Neji smiled as he thought of Kankuro and fell into a welcome slumber.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter of Neji's vacation coming soon.


	21. Neji's Vacation: Massage

**Neji's Vacation: Massage**

 **Author's notes:** Neji gets a full body message. Yes, that might be as kinky as you think. Short chapter is short. Sorry?

 **Rated M** for sexy times between male characters, swearing, drinking, and gore.

I don't own the characters but I'm taking liberties with them and their universe.

 **WARNING:** male touching another naked male. Oil included. Self-satisfaction included. Don't like? How did you survive this long? ;)

* * *

The hot water lapped around his nipples and Neji opened his eyes to see Kado and Toju approaching him. Neji offered the retired jonin a half wave but did not move from his lounging position in the hot springs. His head was back, supported by his towel and his hair massed atop his head with a hair tie.

"So, have fun last night?" Kado asked.

It was a few minutes after thirteen hundred hours, Tuesday, and Neji had not seen the duo until now. They had obviously slept till noon. Neji had been up at 10AM and enjoyed a large brunch before soaking.

"Mm, yes, but I sent Hot Man off before anything happened," Neji said.

Kado raised an eyebrow at him before sinking to nipple height beside Neji. Toju settled to Neji's other side and Neji decided to close his eyes again.

"Really?" Kado questioned.

"Really. He did kiss me and I kept thinking about the brother so, well, I told him I couldn't do it and we ended up talking about me being a shinobi. Then he left," Neji said.

Kado hummed and Neji half opened an eye to see the older man had a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I kind of figured something happened. He came back to the same bar and picked up some other cute guy, not as cute as you, then left with him and didn't come back," Kado explained.

Neji shrugged and fully closed his eyes again.

"How was the rest of your night?" Neji enquired.

Kado laughed. Toju snorted.

"I went back to Arisa's inn and we had a bit of fun. After she asked how old I actually was so I told her forty-five. She looked shocked at that so I'm glad I lied," Kado said.

Neji smirked but didn't open his eyes. A light breeze blew over the springs and Neji let out a relaxed breath.

"Toju sat at the bar all night declining people then came back to the room probably about one in the morning. Right, wet blanket?"

Toju huffed. Neji chuckled as the two bantered about what men their ages should and shouldn't be doing. Kado made a remark about age being a number and Toju remarked jail was just a room. Neji laughed.

"Bah, so what are your plans today, Neji?" Toju asked.

"I have no plans," Neji said.

"Good man," Kado said.

He patted Neji's free shoulder happily. Neji smiled. Toju snorted.

"Kado doesn't want to see the ruins. Would you be interested in humouring an old man?" Toju questioned.

Neji opened his eyes and inclined his head to the retired jonin. Kado snorted. Neji inclined his head in the positive and Toju beamed. Kado groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Bah, who wants to go see a bunch of rocks?" Kado enquired.

"Obviously Neji and me," Toju said. "Because the boy has some sense in his head unlike you."

Neji chuckled at Kado pretended to be insulted before laughing. Toju rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Cute and sensible, yep, your friend is a complete idiot," Kado said.

Neji nodded then looked back to Toju who had inclined his head in agreement as well.

"We don't have to go right now. Apparently it takes six hours to go through so perhaps tomorrow morning we can meet in the lobby about ten?" Toju asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Neji replied.

Toju smiled at him and Neji returned the gesture. He had to get out of the water ten minutes later to cool down and the old men followed him, sipping water at the bar with him and chatting about their night. Neji thought it was kind of sad how two men fifty-five years older had stayed out later but decided not to mention it.

They went back into the water after a half hour cool off and enjoyed the heat. Neji had never felt so relaxed in his life. If he was attacked by an enemy right now he wouldn't even care. They repeated the motions of cooling off and soaking a few more times before drying off and having dinner in the sushi bar, still in their robes like a few other clients.

"I don't ever think there has been a time I walked around mostly naked so much," Neji remarked.

Kado chuckled and Neji caught the serving woman flush. He coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"One pull of that knot and there would be a lot of happy females," Kado said.

Neji chuckled and the serving woman grinned, blushing a bit harder. Neji made sure his robe's knot was out of Kado's reach and they enjoyed their sushi. They were half-way through the meal when Kado patted Neji on the back gently and stood.

"Well, I'm off to meet Arisa for cocktails," Kado said.

Toju snorted and rolled his eyes. Neji waved, too stunned for words as the older man sauntered off with a spring in his step and whistling merrily. Toju frowned before shaking his head.

"I should follow him, he tends to get into trouble sometimes," Toju said.

"Not a problem. I'm going to stay in and read," Neji said.

Toju smiled.

"Good man, oh, do get a full body message. Those are more relaxing than the hot springs if you can believe it," Toju said.

Neji inclined his head in thanks and noticed Kado had left ryo on the counter. Toju did as well and Neji thanked the man before Toju waved him off, wished him a good night and walked away.

Neji finished his meal quietly and found he all ready missed the company. He left a nice tip in the serving woman's jar and she thanked him as he left with a low bow. Neji walked back to his room easily and shut the door behind him. He tugged off his robe, replaced everything where it needed to go and noticed someone had been in to change his sheets.

His window had been left opened to where he had it and his curtains, the sheer ones, had been left closed as he liked them. A small bowl filled with peaches, apples, a mango, and some kiwi had appeared on his table and a lavender candle had been lit beside the bowl.

Neji peered into his bathroom to see it too had been cleaned and he had fresh towels. His belongings had been moved but put in the same place carefully. Neji was impressed. He strode still nude, back into his bedroom and settled on his bed. Neji stretched out on his bed with a book and noted it was a few minutes after seventeen hundred hours.

It did not take Neji long to realize he could not concentrate. He marked his book, put it on his dresser then pulled his robe back on before pulling the string in his bathroom. Five minutes later a knock came to his door and Neji opened it to find a smiling Roku. Neji returned the gesture.

"Thank you for cleaning my room," Neji said.

"Not a problem, Hyuuga-sama," Roku said.

Neji hummed and gestured for Roku to come in. Roku's smile faltered, likely thinking he had done something wrong and Neji smirked before shutting the door. Neji stepped around the man and untied his robe. Roku's eyes went to the gap of the robe and a flush came to the man's cheeks as the robe parted to reveal a line of Neji's flesh from neck, down his chest, across his abs, his groin, and his legs.

"How does the full body massage work?" Neji questioned.

Roku smiled so his dimple came out. The flush remained on his cheeks.

"I will have to tell the supervisor I will be a while with you so someone can watch my rooms but then you lay out on the bed and I rub you down with either your moisturizer or the Azure Waters oils," Roku said.

Neji inclined his head.

"The oils will be fine," Neji said.

"Very good, please lie down on the bed. It is your choice whether or not you want a towel to cover with. I will return in five minutes," Roku told him.

Neji smiled and Roku bowed before leaving. The light in the man's eyes told Neji Roku had been looking forward to this. Neji folded his robe before placing it on the night side table. He lay out on his stomach on his bed but left his hair trailing along his back and ass. True to his word, Roku was back in five minus, minus the belt of room buzzers but with a big glass jar of honey-colored oil.

Neji caught the man pause before fully coming into the room. Roku's eyes widened and his lips parted. He almost dropped the oils and because of his fitted pants, Neji could see Roku's interest. Neji offered Roku a smile and Roku took a deep breath before closing the distance. He sat the oil on the night table before slowly moving the pillows off the bed so Neji could relax without craning his neck.

Neji pillowed his head in his arms and shivered when Roku gathered Neji's hair and placed it reverently to one side. Neji bit his lip when Roku caressed his spine, lingering on the scars along his back for a moment.

"Would you prefer me to straddle you?" Roku said.

Neji gulped. Kankuro came to his mind and the decision was made.

"Ah, no," Neji said.

Roku chuckled and Neji shivered when he felt warm oil slither down his back. It was not long before Roku's hands came into play and Neji bit back a groan. Roku hummed and started at Neji's neck. Neji whimpered but closed his eyes and tried not to concentrate on the pleasure rolling down his spine with every motion of Roku's hands.

Roku was professional in every sense of the word and said nothing to Neji's passionate moans. Roku's hands made slow progress down Neji's neck to his shoulders. Neji found he was thrusting into the mattress and forced his hips to stop but it was difficult. Roku still did not mention Neji's motions or sounds.

Neji could do nothing but feel as Roku's hands worked their way down Neji's spine, rubbing out kinks Neji did not know he had and making Neji feel like putty in the man's powerful, talented hands. Roku was at Neji's lower back when the man finally spoke:

"Do you want this to be an intimate massage?" Roku asked.

For a moment Neji did not comprehend. He understood and flushed. Roku was asking permission to rub Neji's ass and likely groin when Neji flipped over.

"Ah, I don't mind upper thighs but not, um," Neji tried.

Roku chuckled.

"Understood. You are taken?" Roku questioned.

Neji nodded because he could not trust his voice. Roku's had gently pulled Neji's legs open so he could rub Neji's inner thighs, outer thighs and the back of his thighs. More oil came into play and Neji did not bother to stop from whining in pleasure. Roku continued down Neji's left leg down to the ankle before coming back up and working down Neji's right leg.

Neji kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation and doing nothing but groaning, moaning, and crying out in pleasure. His body hummed in adore, relaxation, and warmth. Neji had never felt so good in his life, well, besides the times Kankuro pounded into him.

This thought made Neji flush and he was glad he was on his stomach. Roku gently guided Neji's left leg to bend upwards and began working on Neji's shin before taking Neji's left foot in both hands. Neji gasped and arched his back, not meaning to, and felt the blush spread across his entire face when he realized what he had done. Roku said nothing but Neji saw the smile on the man's face.

Neji clutched the sheets in front of him and rested on his elbows as Roku continued to massage his left foot. Neji had _never_ felt anything so _good._ He kept up a steady stream of little sex sounds between pants and felt his forehead was damp from sweat. He was hard enough to cut through stone. Neji wished Kankuro was here to give him relief after this. Neji licked his lips as Roku massaged each toe before lavishing more attention on Neji's arch, the ball of his foot and his heel.

"You take very good care of your body," Roku commented.

Neji could do nothing but nod. Roku moved onto Neji's right leg and Neji was able to catch his breath as Roku worked on Neji's shin. When Roku took Neji's right foot in hand Neji groaned and had to clutch the blankets again. He began unintentionally thrusting but Roku said nothing, kept working oil into Neji's foot with precise movements.

When Roku finished with Neji's right foot, Neji found he was shivering from unreleased pleasure. Roku helped him roll onto his back and Neji gulped. Roku's eyes went to Neji's groin, lingered for a bit then he met Neji's eyes and smiled with pride.

Neji said nothing as Roku arranged Neji's hair over the pillows to his like. Neji was able to get some control back and watched as Roku applied oil to his hands. Neji held back a flinch as Roku's hands went to Neji's temples. Neji sighed content as Roku massaged Neji's temples, forehead, and down the sides of his face to the front of his neck.

Neji's collarbones came next and Roku's hands traveled down Neji's arm in smooth motions. Neji shuddered at the firm touches and again Roku stayed silent. When Roku began massaging Neji's right hand, Neji gasped again and turned his head away to hide his blush. Roku said nothing, kept up his massage, gently taking in finger between his and rubbing out tenseness between the joints.

Neji was in heaven. All he needed now was Kankuro to suck him off but Kankuro was days away in Suna. Neji wouldn't dare let Roku to put his lips on Neji's cock though Neji did wonder if the man's mouth was as talented as his hands. Neji banished the thought as Roku began rubbing Neji's chest, skirting over his nipples before rubbing them.

Neji almost choked on his spit and arched upwards off the bed. Roku said nothing but there was a smile on his face. Neji controlled his breathing and closed his eyes as Roku began working down Neji's chest to his pubic hair. Roku went to Neji's left arm and Neji groaned in pleasure once his hand was taken up again.

Roku dropped Neji's hand when done and went about massaging Neji's hips. Neji flushed but kept his hips steady as Roku's talented hands made Neji's cock twitch. Neji had to clutch the sheets again as Roku went to Neji's upper thighs, the front this time. Neji was glad Roku was almost finished because he had no idea how much longer he could hold on. Roku finished ten minutes later and Neji let out a long breath.

"Would you like me to take care of that for you?" Roku asked, gesturing to Neji's red and dripping cock.

Neji gulped but shook his head. Roku bowed the smile on his face still, and Neji caught the man flushing, sweat dampening his brow. Roku's pants were tight across the groin and he had obviously enjoyed himself. Neji said nothing as Roku gathered up his oil and gave Neji a lingering look.

"Thank you," Neji said.

Roku inclined his head.

"Ah, could you come back say Friday?" Neji asked.

Roku chuckled but nodded. He gave Neji a deep bow before leaving the room. Neji heard his door lock and bit his lip before grabbing his aching cock in one hand. There was enough precum to make stroking easy and Neji threw back his head and groaned as he rubbed, thinking of Kankuro's touch ghosting over his flesh. Neji reached back with his other hand to tease his throbbing hole but did not last long.

Neji spurted over his stomach and hand with a low moan of pleasure. He lay there panting for several long moments before slowly sitting up and regarding the mess on his body. Neji snorted before stumbling to his bathroom. He felt disjointed from the massage but in a good way. Neji decided to fill his tub with hot water and settled in it a moment later.

"God damn," Neji muttered.

He soaked until the water got cold then dragged his content body out of the tub. Neji dried off and returned to his bedroom, putting the pillows back on his bed before stretching out with his book. Neji grinned as he lay happily in bed reading. Perhaps next time he would bring Kankuro with him.

* * *

Reviews welcome and the next chapter of Neji's vacation will be coming soon. There's one other one but that's the homecoming chapter so yeah...


	22. Neji's Vacation: Secrets

**Neji's Vacation: Secrets**

 **Author's notes:** So Neji visits an old temple and finds out something about his clan. Oh and he writes a letter.

 **Rated M** for sexy times between male characters, swearing, and gore.

I don't own the characters but I'm taking liberties with them and their universe.

Sorry for not updating this sucker as frequently as _Bonds._ You'll notice I'm making up for it today. Happy holidays. ;)

* * *

The next day Neji dressed in his loose black pants, high sandals, and a loose black shirt with no sleeves. He tied his hair into a high pony tail and put his bandana in place over his curse seal. Neji took his wallet with him as well as his room key and strode into the lobby a few minutes before 10AM. Toju was waiting for him and grinned.

"Got the full body massage, huh?" Toju asked.

Neji grinned but nodded. They met with a tour guide, an older man with dark skin, deep wrinkles around his eyes wearing dark shorts, a light shirt, and carrying a walking stick. Despite the man's hunched back and cracked sandals he kept a brisk pace through the village. They met up with another group of tourists along the way and Neji was glad he had decided to wear his bandana. His eyes were getting enough attention.

Their tour guide stopped them a few minutes out of the village in front of a fenced off area with an open gate and a bored looking security guard sitting on a stool near the gate. Neji spotted a gift shop to one side but kept his laughter to himself.

"We are about to enter the ancient ruins of the Lost Temple of Warabi," their tour guide said.

He had a smile on his face, revealing yellowed teeth with one missing. His gray-brown hair fluttered in the light breeze and Neji watched as the man waved to the enclosed area behind them.

"Lady Warabi was a powerful priestess said to be capable of bringing the dead to life. Her powers were frightful to the villagers who lived here many centuries ago and their fear led them to charge her temple, kill her acolytes, and burn her at the stake."

With this their tour guide entered. Neji noted their group consisted of fifteen people, mainly younger couples to middle aged couples all wearing traditional tourist clothes consisting of sunglasses, big hats, sandals, and loose but airy clothing.

Neji kept with Toju and the group as they entered the ruins. The trees were immense and vines of creeping plants grew over the cracked stairs leading up to the temple. The foliage was thick on both sides and Neji felt a bad energy in the air, old and lingering.

The steps themselves must have been bright white at some point but lack of care had made them fade and crack. Arches soared above their heads made of weathered wood that at some point had been painted a golden color. There was writing on each arch but it was too faded for Neji to read.

"Many people believe Lady Warabi's soul never left the temple. At the time the village had been rich in farming lands and full of people, one of the largest villages besides the Hidden Hot Water Village where our shinobi reside."

They started climbing the stairs. The other tourists took pictures of the wild blooms growing in the foliage and wrapping around the trees. There were ropes around some trees with old scraps of paper coming off them and Neji wondered at it.

"Within a year of her murder all the farmer's lands became infertile, rendering everything dead and no one able to grow anything."

Neji frowned as they continued climbing the stairs. The temple before them was massive, easily four stories high with pitched roofs that must have been white at some point. The walls of the temple had been painted gold but it had flaked off.

"The farmers were the first to move on then the merchants. Soon the village shrunk to the stubborn folk who decided to use the bubbling hot springs as a sort of resource."

They came to the final stair and stood in the courtyard of the temple. At some point there had been a garden here but it had grown wild. The paths were reduced to cracked rubble in a haphazard pattern all except the main path to the temple's front doors which would have been wider.

Even so, vines grew over the path in front of them and cracks littered the main path. There had been a five tier fountain at some point but it was half-destroyed thanks to weather. The water in it looked like slime and moss had grown over many places on the fountain.

Statues dotted the gardens and Neji assumed they had been beautiful at some point. Like everything else the statues were cracked, some missing limbs and others missing heads. Oddly enough the statues still had their tarnished gold necklaces with fist-sized gems. All of them were of a beautiful woman, half dressed and Neji assumed this to be Warabi.

"The hot springs began to dry up until the sole village priest began to pray to Lady Warabi for forgiveness."

Neji looked around the depleted garden but thought the place still had a sort of beauty to it. Their guide led them into the temple with a smile. The front room was immense, cracked honey-hardwood floors and paint flecking off walls. There was a full painting on the ceiling dulled now from time but showing the night sky in perfect replication with constellations and a moon.

Their guide kept talking as he led them through to the main prayer area full of gilded statues, honey wood benches, and old wax candles. They stopped in what used to be the kitchens and Neji found the area oddly clean compared to the rest of the ruins. He knew why a moment later.

Two chefs began to prepare lunch for them and Neji listened as their tour guide said their lunch would be prepared in the way of Lady Warabi's time. They ate as the tour guide kept talking. After lunch they toured the dusty library full of ancient books Neji wanted to thumb through. They entered Lady Warabi's chambers, full of musty silks, dirty windows, and dust covered furniture.

The painting of the ceiling was dull but in its prime would have been a bright rainbow between two clouds on a bright blue sky. Every bit of silver and gold was tarnished but still in its proper places. Lady Warabi's hair combs were neatly arranged on a dresser along with her hair brush. The tour guide said anyone who took something from the temple would die within a week. Neji thought it was a good way to detour stealing and gently ran a finger over a hair comb.

"There are many other rooms in the temple and for the next three hours you are free to wander. We will meet at the kitchens and if anyone is late, I and the cooks will come track you down."

Everyone chuckled but people began to disperse. Neji and Toju strode out of Warabi's rooms and waited in the hallway as people began to wander the maze of the temple. The tour guide headed towards the kitchens but Neji did not stop him.

"I'm going to head back to the library," Neji said.

Toju chuckled.

"I thought so. I'm going to find the tapestry room. It's said to hold pieces made of golden silk and gems," Toju said.

Neji raised an eyebrow in interest then grinned.

"You know, with my Byakugan I can get us to the tapestry room in minutes," Neji said.

Toju grinned and nodded. Neji activated his Byakugan and began to search through the hallways. He found the room and described it to Toju who nodded happily. Neji began leading the man through the temple, keeping Byakugan activated and was glad he saw nothing suspicious in the hallways.

He de-activated Byakugan once they got to the door of the tapestry room. Toju's hand trembled a bit when he pulled aside the screen and they stood in the threshold of the room, gaping.

The tapestries were in fact made of gold, actual gold thread and woven with a plethora of gems in every color in the spectrum to depict scenes of waterfalls, forests, and Warabi herself. Neji stepped into the room with its dusty hardwood floors and stared around in amazement.

"By god," Toju said.

"No one's been here in an exceptionally long time," Neji said.

Toju inclined his head in agreement and gently ran a hand over a tapestry of a waterfall. Neji noticed the water fall was made of the smallest sapphires and diamonds he had ever seen. One of these pieces would make a person as rich as the Hyuuga clan. Toju clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"She had a lot of donations to get these made," Toju remarked.

Neji nodded in agreement and they wandered the room. There were fifty tapestries in all simply hanging in the massive empty space. The walls behind the tapestries had been left bare as had the ceiling and a single rotted out pillow was in the middle of the room. Neji stared at the sheer beauty of the place in wonder.

"Well, let's head to the library," Toju said.

Neji inclined his head and activated his Byakugan. Toju shut the screen behind them with a smile and they strode towards the library. They had spent an hour in the tapestry room and had about the same to walk the shelves. Neji did not mind and soon they were looking over dusty, faded covers.

Neji paused at one and ran a finger over the title engraved in the leather with what looked like gold. Toju stopped by him and had to squint a bit to read but once he got the words, his eyebrows raised. Neji carefully took the book off the shelf and opened it as delicately as he could.

"Hyuuga Bloodline Secrets," Toju said lightly.

Neji nodded. Most of the print was faded but he could make out the words describing his clan's kekkei genkai. The first few pages described how the Byakugan could be passed down but this Neji knew. The next chapter covered the basic Byakugan and Neji knew this as well. The Gentle Fist was described as were the techniques Neji knew.

The fact a book like this was in the Land of Hot Waters was the surprise. The fact the book covered everything about the secrets of his Byakugan made Neji's throat dry. He could not take the book nor could he destroy it. He could hide it somewhere else in the place though.

Neji was about to close the book when he caught something of interest on the contents page and frowned. There was a genealogy in the last few pages but the title which made him blink was "Red-Eyed Byakugan."

"The hell is the Red-Eyed Byakugan?" Toju questioned.

"I don't know," Neji replied.

He doubted even Hiashi-sama or the elders knew. Neji flicked to the pages to see them in decent enough condition. The chapter was merely five pages and Neji almost began reading. The tap of a walking stick made Neji have to pick the book up off the floor and he saw the tour guide coming towards them with a smile.

"Found something interesting, Hyuuga?" The tour guide asked.

Neji bit the inside of his lip to keep his lips from parting. Toju's eyes narrowed and Neji widened his own. The tour guide chuckled.

"Remember, you cannot remove anything from here," The tour guide said.

Neji inclined his head but he did not want to let go of the book. Gods, there was a secret in the book the _clan_ didn't know; something that had been buried for centuries in a village the Hyuuga had never lived.

"Am I allowed to return and copy the information in this book?" Neji enquired.

The tour guide smiled but _nodded._ Neji let out a breath and closed the book. The tour guide led them along but noticed Neji had taken the book with him and the tour guide raised an eyebrow.

"I would rather it be in a place a normal person cannot stumble upon it," Neji said.

The tour guide nodded in understanding and waved him off. Toju smiled at him as Neji activated his Byakugan and took off. He was back in the tapestry room within moments but kept his Byakugan activated. Now he could see the hidden cubbies behind each tapestry. Neji smirked to find most of them concealed books, journals that Warabi had written. Their tour guide had spoken about Warabi's hidden journals and Neji contained his chuckles as he added the book to one of the journals behind the tapestry of Warabi.

"Thank you," Neji said to the tapestry and bowed.

He took off again, careful to shut the door of the room before joining the rest of the group in the gardens. A few people gaped at him and he de-activated his Byakugan. The tour guide chuckled and explained _who_ Neji was.

"So, you're a shinobi?" someone asked.

Neji inclined his head in the positive and people muttered in awe. Neji strode beside Toju as they left the temple and Neji wished he could simply run ahead to grab the journal and pens so he could return to copy the chapter. It would not take him long, perhaps an hour or two but he wanted to know the secrets.

The tour guide said they were free to go at the post they had met the other group at and Neji stopped him before he could wander off. The tour guide smiled up at him and chuckled.

"That is the only tour and normally people are not allowed back into the temple after hours. But, you are a shinobi, high ranking obviously, with a special dojutsu which allows you to see through things, see anyone around you, and likely allow you some semblance of night vision normal people do not have. I would wish you good luck sneaking in later but you won't need it."

With this the tour guide nodded and strode off. Neji blinked and made to head back to the temple but Toju stopped him. Neji raised an eyebrow at the man and frowned.

"Wait till it gets a little darker. Besides, you need something to copy that chapter with and some food in your belly to keep your chakra up," Toju said.

Neji had no choice but to agree with Toju's logic. He followed the man back to the inn but glanced back towards the temple. This would be a better vacation than Neji had ever thought.

* * *

Sneaking into the Temple of Warabi at night proved to be much easier than Neji had thought. He simply walked out of his room at the Azure Waters Inn, strode through the village until the sky became dark then walked towards the outskirts of the village. No one stopped him or even inclined their heads in his direction.

Neji activated his Byakugan and took off towards the temple. There was one guard posted at the front entrance so Neji easily entered the surrounding forest by jumping the gate far from the guard. It took a while for him to navigate through the dense, wild foliage but he made it to the stairs at about the half way point. Neji took the stairs the rest of the way up and found the temple and its gardens void of life.

Neji kept his Byakugan activated as he quiet opened the front doors of the temple. He closed them behind him in blinked in the exceptionally dim light, letting his eyes adjust and gathered the little light there was from moon coming through the windows. Neji ran through the hallways towards the tapestry room and gently pulled back the screen.

He closed it behind him before finding the Hyuuga Bloodline Secrets book where he had left it. Neji settled beside the pillow and took the candles he had stashed in his vest out. He lit two of the five far from the pillow and in little metal bowls so they would not drip wax on the floor. Neji de-activated his Byakugan and blinked in the darkness.

He sat beside the candles with his back at the pillow and the candles a good distance away before carefully placing the aged book onto the floor in front of him and turning the pages to the chapter he wanted.

Neji pulled out the journal and a pen before copying out the chapter. He transferred it to code as he copied but still the words came to his mind. Neji had to stop a few times in thought, stunned at what he read before he could continue on. Finally he copied the entire chapter and sat back on his hunches, thinking over what he had read.

Apparently the Byakugan could _evolve_ to take on traits of the Sharingan, namely the ability to copy any jutsu they see and the perception to be able to copy delicate things like pencil movements or read lips. Neji could technically do both all ready. His Byakugan could see in extreme detail to the point he could read lips and he had learned the Hyuuga family jutsu by watching.

The interesting point was the Byakugan evolution did not stop there. Potentially he could gain the ability to use the Sharingan's Genjutsu abilities and hypnotize his opponents. He could also gain the Mangekyo Sharingan and Susanoo. All he had to do was experience extreme emotions while in battle, much like an Uchiha but to higher levels. He had to almost _die_ after getting pissed about seeing a comrade either killed or almost killed.

The transformation from normal Byakugan to Red-Eyed Byakugan might _blind_ him in the process as whatever chakra he had left would go straight to his eyes. If his tenketsu points didn't explode from being over-filled with his angry and want to protect chakra then his white eyes would gain a red hint and a pinwheel formation as a pupil.

He would _not_ be able to deactivate the Red-Eyed Byakugan though which meant anyone who looked into his eyes would be under his control. He would constantly see things in great detail and be able to copy whatever he saw. His Byakugan would still have to be activated along with the Mangekyo Sharingan and Susanoo. He would also be able to see color with the Byakugan instead of inverted black and white as well as gain almost double whatever his furthest distance field was. If he had the blind spot (which he didn't) then it would be gone. Nothing would be able to trick his eyes, no genjutsu or any other ocular technique.

The downside of becoming blind from overuse would not apply to him _but_ it would take a lot of chakra not only to get it but also to keep it. Anyone who did manage to activate it lived till their sixties if they were lucky. Shinobi mortality was high for anyone in their forties who was active but according to the book even if he stopped going on missions when he was in his thirties and spent his days safe in a village he would die before turning sixty because of the Red-Eyed Byakugan.

In the final decade of life he would barely be able to look into the night sky without pain in his eyes which meant he would pretty much have to live with his eyes covered, blind until he activated the Byakugan. The few who had made it towards the upper fifties had experienced extreme light sensitivity even with their eyes covered and killed themselves because they could no longer take the pain.

Neji let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. He closed the book and replaced it in the cubby, giving thanks to Warabi for allowing him entrance and the ability to copy and hide the book. Neji settled in front of his journal and frowned.

It was no small wonder why no one had activated the Red-Eyed Byakugan. Hyuuga were taught from birth to be calm, cool, and always in control of their emotions. A Hyuuga getting upset and angry during a mission while seeing a close friend dying would simply not happen. The Hyuuga would grind down the emotion, take out the enemy then help their dying friend.

Hell Neji _had_ almost died taking out an enemy to protect his friends as a genin during the Sasuke Retrieval mission and he had not activated the Red-Eyed Byakugan. There were a few times where Lee or Tenten had almost died on a mission and he had been angry and upset but _not_ activated the Red-Eyed Byakugan.

Neji sighed again and scowled at his journal. The technique would be monumental to activate and he might be permanently blinded if he did try. Despite the benefits of genjutsu, Mangekyo Sharingan and Susanoo, the Red-Eyed Byakugan was not worth the risk of trying to activate it. Nor was it worth giving up his life and living his last decade in constant pain because of light sensitivity.

Neji tucked his journal back into his vest and activated the Byakugan. He blew out his candles and made sure nothing looked disturbed in the tapestry room. No one had found it since him and Neji doubted anyone would after him. Even if they did they would not look behind the tapestries unless they took one down and no one with normal eyes could see the opening for any cubby.

No, only a Byakugan user could find the book with its secrets. Neji put a seal on the cubby anyway before leaving the way he had come in. He left one of his candles at a statue of Warabi where it did not threaten any kind of burning and gave her thanks again. Neji left the temple and headed towards the inn with his discovery. Now he had to consider whether or not he told Hiashi-sama about this. At least he had three more days to think on it.

* * *

Thursday morning greeted Neji with birds tweeting in the gardens. Neji sat up in bed and yawned. His journal sat on his night table where he had left it. He did notice the clothing he had left from his first day here had been laundered and returned while he had been out during the day. All his clothing except the clothes he wore to sneak into the temple had been hung up in his closet for him.

Neji put the traveling clothes he wore last night back into place before going through his morning bathing, and grooming routine complete with moisturizing and hair brushing. He sat on his bed when he was finished, still naked and considered what he could do today.

He knew he would meet Toju and Kado in the hot springs sometime around thirteen hundred hours, three hours from now. Neji had not minded spending the past few days with the two but today he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Neji dressed in his comfortable pants, a mesh shirt and his low sandals.

He made sure he had his journal, a pen, and the book he had not finished before walking towards the sushi bar. Neji ate a rather large breakfast before stepping out into the gardens. He walked along the paths, ignoring the few people out and found an empty bench somewhere deep in the gardens surrounded by red roses.

Neji smiled at the fragrance of the flowers before settling on the grass in front of the bench. He sat in lotus position and mediated for an hour before going to his journal and re-reading what he had copied last night. He came to the same conclusion when he was finished: The Red-Eyed Byakugan would _not_ be worth activating despite its obvious benefits.

By all rights Neji _should_ tell Hiashi-sama about his find. Neji knew his uncle would reach the same conclusion about the Red-Eyed Byakugan as would Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama. The Hyuuga elders might not. They wanted every advantage the clan could garner even if it meant putting certain members through horrible trials. The Red-Eyed Byakugan would mean the Hyuuga clan could replace the Uchiha clan, not that the Uchiha had a chance at revival.

Sasuke was the only Uchiha left and unless he impregnated a dozen regular civilians every year for a few years, the clan was dead. Even if he did the amount of Sharingan users coming from Sasuke and a few dozen civilians would be minimal. If he got a dozen Sharingan users out of forty-eight it would be remarkable.

No, the single way to keep the Sharingan from extinction would be to allow Orochimaru to experiment on Sasuke and create shinobi with Sharingan, fake Uchihas, such as it was. Neji _hoped_ Sasuke would never sink to that level.

Neji had a feeling Hiashi-sama would keep the secret of the Red-Eyed Byakugan to two people: Neji and Hiashi-sama. Hiashi-sama knew how the Hyuuga elders would think and would not dare risking anyone's life to replace a dead clan. Neji knew (as would Hiashi-sama) the first Hyuuga they would try to activate Red-Eyed Byakugan in would be Neji.

His Byakugan was the strongest in the clan so it would make sense he would be able to activate the secret technique before anyone else. Neji would not, _could not_ do something like activate an evolved form of his dojutsu not when it required him to potentially lose it when seeing someone close to him almost die, not when it would potentially blind him, shorten his lifespan and make him live in pain the last years of his life because of light.

Neji sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. He had to tell Hiashi-sama in absolute privacy about this. No one could overhear it, _no one_. Once told he would burn the first few pages of this journal to ash so no would could find it and break his code. If he could destroy the book in the temple he would but so far he had been the only Hyuuga to find out about this in four centuries. The chances of another finding it or the book lasting so long were mote.

Neji put the Red-Eyed Byakugan out of his mind and turned to a fresh page in his journal. He tapped his pen against the blank page then started detailing his past few days, adding in a bit more emotion than he normally would.

Neji flushed when he got to Roku's massage and did detail his thoughts about Kankuro throughout. He left out his discovery in the temple yesterday and sneaking to the temple that night then hummed. The pages were in a different code but he would not be so embarrassed about someone finding this.

Neji went to another blank page and tapped his pen against it for a while, thinking. He nibbled on his lower lip as he thought about what he wanted to say to Kankuro. He would write it out as he was hardly good with spoken words, having the same issue as Hinata-sama when it came to feelings. Plus he could not travel to Suna to deliver a message to Kankuro. It would have to be a letter with a flower.

Neji scribbled a few words, frowned and crossed them out. This process continued over two pages until finally Neji had something he was okay with:

 _Kankuro,_

 _I am not sure if you have been informed but shortly after I had the heather sent to you I went on vacation for a week. The break was meant for me to get away from Konoha and to think about Shikamaru and you._

 _A few things happened while I was in the Azure Waters Inn and Spa in the Hot Waters country. My first night out I met a handsome man and brought him back to my room. We kissed but I realized it did not have the same spark in it as when you and I kissed, as when Shikamaru and I kissed._

 _I did not get instantly hard. I did not want to thrust into him or let him in me. I pushed him off and he left with just a taste of my lips which makes me feel horrible. I know we are not official but I felt (and feel) as if I cheated on you by allowing some nameless stranger to kiss me. I apologize for allowing it to happen._

 _I know being drunk is not an excuse but I should mention it. You know how messed up my feelings have been and the booze did not help matters. Regardless, a kiss was all the man got. Not even a good one as I did not respond as I do with you._

 _The kiss did make me realize something. I do not love Shikamaru. I had a crush on him, I feel connected to him because of what we shared and how we seem to know and understand what the other wants and feels without having to ask. But that is not love._

 _I also found out I have powerful feelings for you. I am still unsure if it is love but I know I do not want another man besides you to kiss me and touch me. I want to be with you, to care for you, and to have you care for me. I do not know if these feelings are forever or if they are being made stronger because of what happened between Shikamaru and me._

 _I_ do _know I want to take a chance on these feelings. I want to be with you. I want to be loved by you. I want to date you, to kiss you, to have you kiss me, to make love to me, to touch me, and to comfort me and talk with me, cuddle me and laugh with me. I want you._

 _These feelings were further emphasized when I got a massage from one of the people here. He asked if I wanted him to straddle me but I instantly thought of you and said no. The massage was full body but I did not allow him to touch me anywhere intimate nor did I let him take care of any issues that arose because of the massage. I wanted_ you _there to take care of those issues and thought of you when taking care of it myself._

 _Even sitting here now penning this letter and thinking about the times we've been together makes me smile. It's not just the sex either. It's your kindness. The little smiles you give me, the conversations we share and your general caring towards me. You make me feel wanted, special, and loved. I want to make you feel the same._

 _I want us to be official and exclusive. I want us to be boyfriends. I hope you feel the same?_

 _Yours,_

 _Neji_

He read over the letter twice before deciding it was as perfect as he was going to get it. By the time he had it tucked into his journal he realized it was almost seventeen hundred hours. Neji stood and walked towards the sushi bar again, ordering and eating happily. Once he finished dinner he strode to his room.

Neji found a note taped to his door and blinked before ripping it off. It was from Kado, simply telling him to enjoy the day to himself and met the two in the morning if he wanted. Neji grinned and entered his room.

Again Roku had been through to tidy things for him and Neji smiled. He ate an apple while watching the sun set over the gardens through his window then went about reading until it was too dark. Neji undressed, locked his door, and settled into bed.

He could not send the letter to Kankuro until he got back to Konoha in a little over two days. Even so he would need to speak with Ino about the proper flowers to send. Temari would not have the same plant book so Neji would have to make sure he sent along a note in the flowers so Kankuro had the correct meaning.

Neji sighed and closed his eyes. A smile came to his face. It would be a complex few days but this, unlike the Red-Eyed Byakugan, would be worth it.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon. It'll be the last "Vacation" chapter.


	23. Neji's Vacation: Homecoming

**Neji's Vacation: Homecoming**

 **Author's notes:** Neji returns to Konoha with gifts for everyone and gets a note from Kankuro.

 **Rated M** for sexy times between male characters, swearing, and gore.

I don't own the characters but I'm taking liberties with them and their universe.

Again: Happy holidays ;)

* * *

Neji arrived in Konoha early Sunday morning, tired but content. He had spent Friday morning and part of the afternoon with Kado and Toju in the hot springs. Roku had given him _another_ wonderful full body massage that night. Neji had thought of Kankuro to relieve the excess pleasure and spent Saturday with the two retired jonin in the hot springs and wandering the village until he checked out shortly after their last meal together.

Neji had been fully packed before meeting the two and once dinner was complete, he had dressed in his typical shinobi attired, checked out, and taken off after saying his good bye to the two who were going to the bars. Neji had run at full speed and not taken a break which was why he was walking into Konoha's gates at a little after eight in the morning, a mere ten hours from setting out.

He was exhausted but it was the kind of tiredness that came from a great training session. He could still spend the entire day on his feet and Neji needed to. His first order of business was to report his arrival to Tsunade-sama and gift her with the specialty sake he had found in the village.

For Tenten he had an authentic Hot Water Monk knife set. For Lee and Guy-sensei he had picked up books on fighting styles of the Hidden Hot Water Monks. For Sakura he had found a beautiful ankle bracelet that doubled as a holder for poisons. The others did not expect anything from him but he had brought back items for his family.

Hinata-sama would get a rare flower from the Land of Hot Waters, all ready pressed for her flower book. Hanabi-sama would get a red obi to match the bright outfits she wore. This obi could be stacked with weapons though Neji did not think his youngest cousin would do so. Hiashi-sama would get a portable Go board. Neji had not forgotten his students.

Kuma would get a set of senbon needles that could be injected with poison and act as a bee-stinger. Akino would get a set of fingerless gloves with steel embedded in the knuckles. Tora would get a book of ancient healing techniques. Neji knew his students, family, and friends would appreciate the gifts.

Neji arrived in Tsunade-sama's office at 8:34AM and she raised her eyebrows at him in wonder. Shizune chuckled as Neji strode forward, bowed then offered her the little white box he had gotten the sake packed in. Tsunade-sama took it and opened it with a grin. He kept back his laugh when she came around his desk and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"I should send you on vacation more often, Neji," Tsunade-sama said.

Neji chuckled as she released him from the hug then reached up and patted his head. She sat back in her chair, still smiling and reclined in it, tenting her hands in front of her face and crossing one leg over the other.

"I also appreciate you not over-spending when you realized the Fire Lord and Konoha would be taking care of everything," Tsunade-sama said.

"That would have been foolish," Neji said.

"You figured out what you needed to figure out?" She asked.

Neji inclined his head. Tsunade-sama kept smiling.

"Good. Your genin missed you. It took them only until Monday to figure out they might be cleared for missions but could not go on one till you returned and they started sulking," Tsunade-sama said.

Neji snickered along with her and grinned. He was dismissed and Neji thanked her again with a low bow before leaving. He did not go straight home but instead went to Yamanaka Flowers. The shop was open and Neji let out a breath before stepping inside.

Ino called out her standard greeting, spotted _who_ she was greeting then squealed in excitement. Neji frowned when she grabbed him by the hand and led him to the counter at the back of the store, talking about how Kankuro had sent him flowers _and_ a note which she had not opened. Neji was grateful for her keeping the note sealed for the three days it had been in the store and she told him how the curiosity of it was _killing_ her.

"You look perfectly healthy though," Neji remarked.

She swatted him then ducked behind the counter to get his flower and note. Neji recognized the blossoms but had yet to memorize the book. Ino pointed to each flower (a bouquet for him this time) and he paid rapt attention:

"Begonia for deep thoughts, hibiscus for delicate beauty, hyacinth for sincerity but I'm sure you know that one by heart, jasmine for grace and elegance, and finally lilac for first love. Now read the note! And please, please, _please_ give me a brief overview or something!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at her and took his bouquet of compliments and first love with a bit of a flush on his cheek. Poor Kankuro would be pacing all of Suna by now, wondering why the Hell he had not gotten a response back. Neji took the note from the flowers and had to place the flowers back on the counter so he could open the sealed envelope and get to the note:

 _Neji,_

 _I might be moving quickly again and I'm sorry. I can't help it. I miss you and I've been thinking of you every single second of every day to the point Gaara's told me to snap out of it. He thinks I'm under some kind of trance or something, hence the begonia._

 _You know the hibiscus and jasmine are compliments to you directly. There aren't enough flowers in the world to give you the compliments you deserve though. There aren't even enough words in the dictionary to do it._

 _You know hyacinth means I'm being sincere about all of that. Well, that and the first love lilacs. I've been with other shinobi, dating and just for sex but you're the first one who's affected me like this. I haven't been with anyone in the year and almost half I knew I had feelings for you and now that I've been with you I don't want anyone else._

 _I know this might freak you out and I'm sorry. Feel free to totally ignore me until you're ready._

 _Yours,_

 _Kankuro_

Neji let out a breath and could not help but chuckle. He wanted to jump for joy and go running through Konoha shouting about his love. He wanted to hug Ino. He wanted to run all the way to Suna and kiss Kankuro. He did none of these things but did have to blink away happy tears.

He looked to Ino who was bouncing on her stool. Neji rolled his eyes and gave her the note. She gaped and began reading it swiftly. Her eyes went massive and her jaw dropped to the point he could see her tonsils. When she was finished she let out a happy squeal, jumped _over_ the counter and tackle-hugged him.

Neji almost did not catch them before falling into a display of flowers but managed. He did knock into an upright display but it stayed upright. Ino was giggling insanely in his ear and Neji could not help but snort. Finally she allowed him to let her go and she leaned against the counter, grinning broadly.

"Oh my god! Please, please, _please_ tell me you're not going to ignore him! You can't leave him hanging after this," Ino said.

Neji chuckled and let out a breath, running his hand through his hair. She shoved the note under his nose and he took it as she began discussing how it was difficult to get any man to write his feelings out. Neji shut her up by putting a hand over her mouth and she blinked at him.

"I intend to send him something back," Neji said.

He removed his hand to see her grinning. Ino caught her stool before she knocked it over with how quickly she sat on it then waited. Neji produced his note, folded in threes, and she pouted. Neji sighed but shook his head. He did have a copy of the note in his journal so Sakura could read it tonight.

"I want lilac and hyacinth," Neji said.

Ino giggled but nodded. Neji hummed and thought about it. Ino waited, pen poised over the paper to either take down the words he wanted to be translated into flowers or the flowers themselves.

"Pansy," Neji said.

Ino beamed at the first love, sincerity, and loving thoughts. He was about to kill her.

"Red and yellow tulips," Neji said.

Ino fell off her stool with a gasp. Neji looked over the counter to make sure she had not hit her head and almost got head-butted when she got up. She yelled in excitement and wrapped him in a crushing head-lock meant to be a hug. The shout was so loud her mother came out from the back to gape.

"What in the Hell?" her mother asked.

"Red and yellow tulips," Ino answered.

In any other family this would not have made sense. In the Yamanaka family it was an understandable language. Ino's mother gave a shout and started hugging Ino and Neji. Neji groaned and managed to get away from the two.

"Red for declaration of love and yellow for hopelessly in love," Ino's mother said. "Lilac, first love, hyacinth for sincerity, and pansy for loving thoughts!"

They dissolved into giggles. Neji waited as the two contained themselves then started running around the store to gather the blooms Neji wanted. Ino arranged them, wrote the small note for the flower meaning, and Neji handed her his note. She stuck it in an envelope before writing Kankuro's name on it.

"To Kankuro in Suna, hm?" Ino's mother asked.

Neji nodded. She smiled at him and he produced his wallet. Both Yamanaka's laughed and waved him off. Neji blinked.

"On the house, red and yellow tulips are _always_ on the house," Ino said.

Neji thanked them with a low bow and they grinned.

"We'll have this sent with our fastest runner. He'll get them by tomorrow evening at the latest," Ino said.

Neji hugged her in thanks and she giggled. Her mother went to the back with what would become Kankuro's bouquet. Neji took his bouquet and let out a breath. Kankuro would know tomorrow evening. Neji wished he could wipe the smile off his face.

"I'll let you know _the minute_ something comes back," Ino said.

"Thank you, I mean it," Neji said.

Ino grinned.

"No worries just make sure we're the ones doing any flowers for the wedding," Ino said with a wink.

Neji felt his entire face heat and she stared at him in awe then started laughing. Neji ducked away when she produced a camera and she pouted.

"Aw, I didn't think you could blush like Hinata," Ino said.

Neji snorted and gave her a backwards wave as he left the flower shop. He still had plenty of time to deliver his gifts and talk to Hiashi-sama.

Neji found his students at the training field with the other people Neji wanted to see. Tenten was working with Kuma, Sakura with Tora, while both Guy-sensei and Lee drilled Akino. Neji noticed Kuma had her leg weights on and Tora had tied back her long hair in a braid. Akino's knuckles were battered and bruised.

Tenten, Guy-sensei, Sakura, and Lee noticed him first but did not turn right away. Kuma performed a flying kick, spotted Neji, landed on her hands screaming his name then tackled him with a hug. Neji chuckled as he hugged her back and she began talking so quickly he caught every other word.

"Kuma, breathe," Neji said with a laugh.

She inhaled hugely then let it out in a rush. Neji held her shoulders and chuckled as the others came over with grins. Kuma grinned up at him then hugged him again. Tora joined in and Akino did not have to be pulled in for once.

"I did not think you would all miss me so much," Neji said.

"Of course we missed you Neji-sensei," the shouted in unison.

They looked at each other with stunned faces while Sakura and Tenten giggled. Lee and Guy-sensei started going on about youth and Neji smirked. Neji pried the three off then went to his bag. His students watched as he went digging through it.

"You weren't on a mission, were you?" Tora asked.

Neji hadn't even handed out the first gift yet. He raised and eyebrow at her then nodded once. All three fell over and Neji laughed as they began complaining.

"Oh please, you three got to train with us while Neji sorted through stuff," Tenten said.

"Yeah, but—" Kuma tried.

"Would you have rather him be distracted while training you guys?" Sakura asked.

"No," they said together.

"Good," Tenten said.

"Sometimes a shinobi needs rest before he can fully access his Powers of Youth," Guy-sensei said with a nod.

Neji snorted and got out the gifts, handing them to each in turn. Sakura looked surprised to have received something. Lee and Guy-sensei ripped into theirs without waiting for anyone else as did Kuma. All three wrapped him in a hug while shouting thanks in his ears.

Once the hugging was over, Lee and Guy-sensei instantly sat on the ground in lotus position to read their books. Kuma began playing with her senbon with a smile on her face not unlike the one on Tenten's when she finally revealed the knife set.

Akino tugged his gloves into place with a grin then smacked his knuckles together. His smile broadened and he thanked Neji with a hug. Neji noticed Akino had _grown_ an inch and decided not to mention it. Tora hugged him, sat beside Lee, and began to read. Neji looked to Sakura who was staring at her ankle bracelet with wide eyes.

"It's beautiful _and_ useful," Sakura said.

"All of Neji's gifts are like that," Tenten told her.

She saw the ankle bracelet and smirked before revealing her own. Sakura gaped then started laughing. Neji smiled when she gave him a half-hug. Kuma was throwing her senbon all ready and chasing them to the target. Tenten had started sealing her knives in a scroll. Tora, Lee, and Guy-sensei were reading intently. Akino had gone to a post and started punching it with a broad smile.

"Oh, also, I believe in a few days Kankuro and I will be official," Neji said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. He fell over from all of them trying to hug him at once and they all laughed. Neji laughed along with him, not entirely too sure who he was hugging or where but finding he did not care. It took a while to untangle arms and limbs without being poked by a knife or senbon needle but they managed.

"Man, you need to go on vacation more often," Tenten said.

"Really," Sakura said.

"Noooo," Kuma whined.

Neji smirked at her and she hugged him again, pouting and almost sticking him with a senbon. He was glad the needles hadn't come with poison pre-injected.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"Cuz I _missed_ you," Kuma said. "And Tenten-sensei can't keep up with my kicks. And I beat up Doi-baka and put him in the hospital till tomorrow by accident. And I beat up Hanabi-chan but it was boring."

Neji snorted and patted her back. Tenten nodded with an eye roll and crossed arms when he looked to her for confirmation.

"So, what, I am your punching bag?" Neji questioned.

"Noooo," Kuma returned. "You're _my_ sensei, the best sensei ever and I missed you and you're not allowed to go on vacation unless we come with you so there."

Neji felt a warm fuzzy feeling seep into his heart and held her close. Tora came over without prodding but Neji had to pull Akino in. Akino muttered his word but took the hug. Neji caught Guy-sensei beaming. Tenten had a smirk on her face. Lee had tears in his eyes and Sakura had a soft smile.

Neji pulled back from the hug and blinked away the few tears in his eyes. Kuma still hadn't let him go and he patted her head.

"Thank you," Neji said. "I still have to see and talk to a few more people though so tomorrow we will start our oh five hundred hour training regime. You can all show me what you have learned."

Kuma pouted but let him go. He ruffled her hair again and she beamed. Neji looked to Sakura who grinned.

"Chocolate Fudge, Neji. And it'll be me and you alone," Sakura said.

This made everyone laugh but Neji inclined his head in acknowledgement. He turned on his heel and gave his friends, students, and precious people a wave as he walked away. He had one more trip to make and this one might be complicated.

* * *

The Hyuuga compound was as he had left it a little over a week ago. Neji went to his room first to bathe and unpack. Hanabi-sama's gift came in the largest box but it was not big enough he could not carry it under his arm. Hinata-sama's fit in a pocket in his vest, as did his journal, and Hiashi-sama's gift. Neji left his room and activated the Byakugan.

Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama were in the gardens, tending to the bonsai trees growing along the wall. Neji went there first, knowing Hiashi-sama was in his office. He was glad they had not been in their bedrooms as those walls were treated with chakra so the Byakugan could not see inside.

The few cousins and other family members about greeted him with a nod and he returned it as he made his way to the gardens. Hanabi-sama sensed him first and looked up. Hinata-sama followed her sister's gaze and they both smiled and waved him over.

"Welcome back Neji-niisan," Hanabi-sama said.

"It is good to be back, Hanabi-sama," Neji said.

He settled in front of the two and handed them their respective boxes. Hanabi-sama opened hers with a flourish and gaped at the obi. She squealed happily and hugged him. Hinata-sama thanked him with a broad smile and a hug.

"You are both most welcome," Neji said.

Hanabi-sama grinned wickedly at him and Neji waited for the question he knew was coming.

"So, did you figure out what to do about your love issues?" Hanabi-sama asked.

Neji inclined his head and she stiffed with her eyes wide in anticipation. Neji smirked.

"Hopefully once Kankuro writes back we will be an official couple," Neji said.

Hanabi-sama squealed in joy and hugged him again. Hinata-sama giggled before joining in on the hug. They parted and wiped the broad smiles off their faces when they sensed someone coming towards them. The elder nodded and all three nodded back in respect, Neji bowing a bit as his curse seal dictated.

When the elder passed, Hanabi-sama blew hair out of her eyes and her smile widened a bit. Neji let out a little breath and shook his head.

"I have to speak to Hiashi-sama," Neji said.

"About Kankuro?" Hanabi-sama questioned, a frown coming to her face.

Hinata-sama began fiddling with her fingers and biting her lip. Neji inclined his head and stood. Hanabi-sama stood with him but he shook his head at her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I will be fine, do not worry," Neji said.

"But we can help," Hanabi-sama said.

Neji nodded in acknowledgement and squeezed her shoulder. Kankuro was _one_ of the concepts Neji wanted to talk to Hiashi-sama about. Neji did not want Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama in the room for the other.

"I know but this is something I want to do on my own," Neji said.

Hanabi-sama huffed but nodded. Neji thanked her and bowed to both before striding towards the compound. Living in the maze all his life made it easy for him to find Hiashi-sama in his office. Neji knocked lightly and was relieved to find the place empty. He bowed low before entering and closed the door behind him. Neji kept his eyes on the floor until Hiashi-sama told him to sit and allowed him to look at him.

"Uncle, is there somewhere we can talk where the walls do not have the threat of eyes or ears?" Neji questioned.

Hiashi-sama raised an eyebrow and the frown became a bit deeper. Hiashi-sama nodded but motioned for Neji to stay where he was. Hiashi-sama activated the Byakugan before touching a place near the door. Neji felt the shift in chakra and knew his uncle had activated some sort of seal on the room.

"No sound will travel outside this room even if we are to start screaming at the tops of our voices. The door will not be able to be opened until I release the seal and the Byakugan has been rendered mote. Go on," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji inclined his head in thanks and let out a breath. He put Hiashi-sama's gift and the journal onto the table then met Hiashi-sama's curious look.

"There are two major issues I want to speak to you about, one that is potentially complicated but is rather good news, the other which is exceptionally complicated and may require us to keep a secret from the entire clan. And I got you a gift. How would you like to order this?" Neji asked.

Hiashi-sama smirked, a fleeting motion but took his gift. He unwrapped it easily and smiled at the miniature Go board. Hiashi-sama placed the gift on the edge of his desk and leaned forward.

"Do I need to get tea and make sure no one tries to open the door before we continue?" Hiashi-sama questioned.

Neji inclined his head. Hiashi-sama wrote a note, unsealed the room then stuck the note to his door. He left and came back with a tray holding two mugs, a pot of tea, and some dango. The tray was sat on Hiashi-sama's desk and he sealed the room again.

"Let us start with the good news," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji smiled and let out a little breath. He let Hiashi-sama drink his tea and place the cup down before speaking:

"I, ah," Neji started but stopped.

He huffed and grabbed his journal, flicking to the page where he had copied the letter for Kankuro for Sakura to read. He gave Hiashi-sama Kankuro's note then pushed the journal towards Hiashi-sama. Hiashi-sama read over Kankuro's note, expression showing nothing then read over Neji's letter. A small smile came to his face.

"I am happy for you nephew," Hiashi-sama said. "A bit disappointed that you will not be passing on your Byakugan but happiness outweighs that. Plus, Kankuro will be able to fight against the Elders when the time comes to it. Besides, the Elders might be swayed to approve of a matching between you and Kankuro because it would directly link us to Suna."

Neji had not thought of it like that and inclined his head. He wanted to do a happy dance but he was in front of Hiashi-sama. Neji gaped when Hiashi-sama chuckled and came around the desk to hug him. Neji grinned and held Hiashi-sama close for a moment. The hug did not last long and they were setting across from each other moments later.

"Now the horrible news?" Hiashi-sama questioned.

Neji let out a breath and nodded. He frowned and turned his journal back around. Hiashi-sama raised his eyebrows when Neji ripped the first five pages out of his journal and placed them on Hiashi-sama's desk.

"I visited the Temple of Warabi while in the Land of Hot Waters," Neji began. "The library was home to many ancient books and I found the tapestry room everyone's been trying to find. One particular book in the library was entitled Hyuuga Bloodline Secrets."

Hiashi-sama scowled and he lowered his tea cup. Neji took a breath and kept going.

"In the book was everything we know about the Byakugan: how it manifests, our techniques, everything. We cannot destroy the book but I hid it in the tapestry room behind one such tapestry in a cubby no one without Byakugan can find. The room itself had been untouched for at least two hundred years so the book will not be found unless another Hyuuga goes there to look for it."

Hiashi-sama looked relieved then tilted his head in curiosity. Neji indicated the pages of his journal with one hand.

"There was one chapter in the book I copied out which described what is called the Red-Eyed Byakugan," Neji said.

Hiashi-sama's eyes went wide and he scowled. Neji watched as Hiashi-sama picked up his notes. Neji gave him the code and Hiashi-sama read the pages, his eyes growing wider and his lips parting as he scanned them. His hands began to tremble and Neji gulped. He had never seen Hiashi-sama so stricken.

"Am I reading this correctly?" Hiashi-sama asked. "We could gain the powers of the copy aspects of the Sharingan as well as the Mangekyo Sharingan, Susanoo, the genjutsu, and the hypnotizing capabilities?"

"Yes," Neji said.

"But we have to be in extreme pain, witnessing someone close to us almost dying, and become exceptionally emotional?"

"Yes,"

"All our chakra will then go to our eyes and if it does not render us blind will give us the Red-Eyed Byakugan?"

"Yes,"

"It will not cause us blindness but by the time we are fifty we will become so sensitive to light we will have to always have our eyes covered? Even so the pain will be so intense we would kill ourselves before our sixtieth birthdays?"

"Yes to both,"

Neji watched as Hiashi-sama sat back in his chair and let the papers drop to his desk. He rubbed his forehead, eyes closed, and a scowl on his face.

"We could replace the dead Uchiha clan but my God the pain we would have to go through to do it, risking permanent _blindness_ if we fail then early deaths by our own hand if we succeed. It is not worth it. Who else have you told?" Hiashi-sama asked.

Neji let out a breath of relief.

"No one, only you and I know about it. I did not mention it in the other parts of my journal nor did I tell the two retired jonin I met what I had found. You read my letter to Kankuro," Neji answered.

Hiashi-sama let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair, shoulders relaxing and body going limp as he leaned back in the chair. Neji had never seen his uncle look so reassured. Hell he had never seen sweat gathering on Hiashi-sama's forehead from being worried.

"Good, good," Hiashi-sama said in a whisper.

"We are not telling the elders?" Neji asked.

Hiashi-sama's eyes went wide and he shook his head furiously. Neji smiled and Hiashi-sama nodded to him.

"This stays _between us_. I know you care for Kankuro now but not even he gets to know. _No one_ and I mean _NO ONE_ will know about this besides you and I. Not Hinata, not Hanabi, and never the Elders. The first person they would want to attempt this is _you_ and they would likely try and kill Kankuro to do it," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji pushed down his fear and anger and nodded. Hiashi-sama let out a long breath then scowled at the notes. Neji followed Hiashi-sama to the fire place in his office and watched as Hiashi-sama burned Neji's notes. They watched the pages be eaten up by the flames until they were nothing but ashes.

"This was the only copy you made?" Hiashi-sama questioned.

"Yes, of course. Even if someone wanted to use the rest of the journal to figure out by pen impression they could not because of the other writing I did," Neji replied.

Hiashi-sama nodded. Their eyes met and Neji tried not to think of how creepy the Hyuuga white eyes looked in fire-light. Hiashi-sama seemed to get the same feeling and they moved to the desk again.

"The book you found is hidden in a place only a Hyuuga could access?" Hiashi-sama enquired.

"Yes and I placed a seal on this. I know how the Elders think as well, Uncle. It is why I made only one copy and hid the book as I did. Warabi's journals have not been found in four hundred years so neither will that book. It will disintegrate before someone finds it," Neji said.

Hiashi-sama smiled and nodded in relief. He held his head up with one hand and met Neji's eyes. The wrinkles around Hiashi-sama's eyes looked deeper and his hair looked a bit grayer in the light. Neji had never thought he would see his uncle look so old.

"Good. I am glad you take after your father in that way," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji smirked and Hiashi-sama sighed.

"We will never speak of the Red-Eyed Byakugan again once I un-seal this room," Hiashi-sama said.

"What Red-Eyed Byakugan?" Neji questioned.

Hiashi-sama smiled at him and the room un-sealed. Neji bowed to Hiashi-sama then picked up his journal. He bowed again, thanked Hiashi-sama for his time, and left the room. It was hardly lunch and Neji had accomplished everything he intended. He would pack an over-night bag, eat lunch at Ichiraku's then take a nap before leaving to buy the ice cream and heading to Sakura's. They had a lot to discuss tonight.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter will be another sleep over chapter. Remember how I said the hair and make-up thing would develop into something interesting? This comes up next chapter. ;)

Also: props to Kuma on being Kuma. :P


	24. Introducing Hyuuga Hatomi

**Introducing Hyuuga Hatomi**

 **Author's notes:** Neji cross-dresses, which means no, Hyuuga Hatomi isn't a new character. Hatomi is Neji wearing make-up and in a dress. 'Nuff said.

Oh, wait: I'm lukewarm towards Ino's character and can totally see her hogging all the attention from the other girls when she wants a guy. She does redeem herself...eventually.

Also: remember this story came out of nowhere. I was free-writing and this kind of happened, just like everything else thus far. And yeah, Neji ends up liking his female half. Eventually. Enjoy. ;)

 **Rated M** for sexy times between male characters, **swearing, drinking,** and gore.

I don't own the characters but I'm taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

Neji knocked on Sakura's room door at seventeen hundred hours. He had packed an over-night bag, eaten his ramen and taken a nap from thirteen hundred hours to sixteen hundred hours before going out to shop for ice cream. Sakura opened the door and as typical he took off his shoes before heading to her bedroom to change while she made popcorn.

She wore shorts in red and a white tee shirt as pyjamas and Neji changed into his black jogging pants and a thin sleeved black shirt. He rolled out his sleeping bag, grabbed his teddy bear off her bed, and put his clothing away. He made sure his journal with Kankuro's note was within easy reach before sitting in lotus position on his sleeping bag.

Sakura came in without knocking but he did not mind. She had seen him naked before. Sakura kicked her door closed then placed the popcorn in front of him along with movies. Neji let her set up another movie they wouldn't really pay attention to but stopped her before she could start on his hair.

"Read the notes first," Neji said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him but sat in front of him to read Kankuro's note. Her eyes went wide and she stared giggling. She gasped when she read over Neji's letter to Kankuro then screamed and hugged him.

"Oh my god! I guess I don't have to ask how your week was! Don't you think you're moving too quickly though?" Sakura asked.

Neji shrugged. He fiddled with the bear's foot and Sakura instantly saw the nervous tell. She groaned and waved her hands in the air.

"Urg, I don't mean to burst your bubble but last Friday you were still confused and hurt. Though I guess trying to make out with another guy and being rubbed down by one put things in perspective," Sakura said.

Neji chuckled. She hugged him. Neji grinned and she put his journal and Kankuro's note next to his bag as she got behind him. Neji hummed as she started brushing his hair. He began snacking on popcorn.

"So what kind of bouquet did you give him back?" Sakura asked.

"Lilac, hyacinth, pansy, red and yellow tulips," Neji answered.

Sakura stopped brushing and went to her closet where she found her old Flower Language book. She gasped when she got to tulips then shook her head with a smile on her face.

"First love, sincerity, loving thoughts, declaration of love, and hopelessly in love. God, you must have made Ino fall off her stool and we'll be able to hear Kankuro's happy screams from here," Sakura said.

Neji laughed.

"That's the intention," Neji said.

Sakura tossed her book back into the bottom of her closet then sat behind him again.

"Or he'll come running across the desert without even asking permission, go find you, then grab you, spin you around in his arms and kiss you," Sakura said.

Neji flushed as she giggled and brushed his hair.

"That would be nice," Neji muttered.

She snickered at him. Neji snacked on more popcorn as Sakura began styling his hair. Neji enjoyed the scalp massage and half-closed his eyes. He kept his hand in the popcorn bowl, too relaxed to raise it and heard Sakura laugh at him.

"So, how hot was this other guy?" Sakura questioned.

Neji opened his eyes and grinned.

"A little taller than me, amber eyes, thick blond hair, not long enough to hit his shoulders but you could get a grip in it if you wanted, a nice toned body and tanned. Good ass too," Neji replied.

Sakura giggled and Neji felt her braiding his hair. The braid somehow tied in the hair on his scalp not just the free-flowing length of it and Neji found this curious. He made no remark as she kept braiding.

"Good kisser?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but, well, you read my letter," Neji answered.

She hummed in response. Neji said nothing as she started on the other braid. She finished both with pink ribbons tied into bows and he smirked. She stuck her tongue out at him and re-arranged his bangs.

"How was the rest of the trip?" Sakura asked.

"Good," Neji said. "I met two retired jonin who ate with me, talked with me, and went out to drink with. Toju went with me to the Temple of Warabi and I spent three or four days in the hot springs. It was amazing, really, thank you for recommending the place and getting Tsunade-sama to pay for it."

Sakura grinned.

"No problem, you deserve it after everything you've been through. Though, that does add another month to our sleep overs," Sakura said.

Neji chuckled as she applied lipstick to his lips. She had done his eyes while he talked. She finished with a pink ribbon around his neck and smiled at him.

"Done," Neji said.

Sakura shook on it then went to her earrings. She clipped dangling hearts to his ears and he hummed. Sakura gushed, took the picture then handed him the mirror. Neji blinked at his deep red lips with faint blush. His eyes were smoky, thickly this time, and he had hints of sparkles on the lids. His hair was braided from the front of his scalp down to the tips in a sultrier look, made a bit less sexy because of the ribbons.

"Huh," Neji said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"If you change the ribbon to red elastics, take off the one around my neck, and change the earrings to something more, elegant, I might actually wear this out," Neji answered.

Sakura gaped at him before almost tripping over her feet to do as he had suggested. Neji winced when she pulled a clip on earring off a bit hard but she didn't notice. The ribbons were changed out to red hair elastics and the clip on earrings changed to large silver hoops. The pink ribbon was pulled off and tossed to a side. Sakura grinned, took another picture then gave him a look.

"Yeah, you're right, that looks better. And you look totally hot," Sakura said.

Neji snorted at her and looked again in the mirror. The hair elastics and earrings went better with his hair and make-up now. He did look hot.

"Please, like I don't look hot without this," Neji said.

Sakura laughed at him and he put the mirror down. Sakura fixed his bangs again and Neji smirked before eating more popcorn, minding his lips. Sakura chortled at his care before sitting in front of him and grabbing a hand.

She hummed as she looked over her nail color options then picked out a deep red shade. Neji watched in interest as she painted his nails the dark color and tilted his head when she finished with his right hand. He had been able to take excellent condition of his nails so they were a bit long, more of a woman's length and rounded nicely. The red polish was dark and would be black in low lights.

"I like this color," Neji said.

"Oh yeah?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. You're not taking it off tomorrow," Neji told her.

Sakura stopped in painting his left hand and looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips. She blinked.

"Seriously?" Sakura questioned.

Neji nodded. She shook her head in awe and went back to his hand. When she finished he held his hands steady and away from everything so the polish wouldn't smudge. He blinked when she pulled his legs out of lotus position and began to paint his toes nails.

"Wow, your feet are really soft too," Sakura said.

Neji flushed then shrugged when she looked at him.

"It helps I've been in hot springs and getting massages for a week," Neji said.

Sakura giggled at him.

"Yeah but I've got a feeling they're normally this soft and well taken care of," Sakura said.

Neji blushed when she met his eyes. She had to stop painting his toe nails she was laughing so hard then went back to it when she got over her giggles. Neji sat still as she finished her task. When she finished she got him to wave his hands around a bit then checked his nails.

"Still a bit tacky but you should be good in like five minutes," Sakura said.

Neji huffed. He had never bothered waiting for the pink to dry because it would come off in the morning. Now he wanted to keep this color and waiting would be difficult. He flushed when Sakura capped the nail polish bottle before tucking it into his bag to take home. She put his journal and Kankuro's note back in his bag then gave him a look.

"You know, you're about my size," Sakura said.

Neji did not know whether to feel insulted or not at the implication. He could not get up or move since he wanted his nails to dry nicely so watched as she went digging in her closet for something. She made a sound of victory and pulled out a black dress.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. The dress was short, would only hit Sakura's mid-thighs and instead of sleeves tied up around the back of the neck. It was made of a shiny black material and dipped low in the back.

"You want me to put a dress on?" Neji asked.

"It'll go with the hair and make-up, plus it's black," Sakura said.

As if the color solved everything. Neji frowned. Sakura tossed the dress onto her bed then went back into her closet. She brought out a two gel like things and sat them beside the dress. Neji kept quiet as she found a pair of black heels and held them up to his feet.

"Nope, your feet are too big," Sakura said with a pout.

Neji felt relief. She checked his nails and pronounced them dry enough he could move. Then she tackled him and started trying to strip him. Neji yelped and pushed her off but _damn it_ she was using the insane strength of hers to keep him down and take off his clothes. Neji was nude before he realized it and she had his bag _and_ his night clothes.

"Sakura, what the Hell?" Neji questioned.

He ignored the fact his voice had cracked and got to his feet, not bothering to cover his groin as she had seen him naked. She took off and he gaped as she left the room. Neji peered into the hallway and saw the curtains were _up_ in the front room. Unless he wanted to run past open curtained windows _naked_ he was not getting to Sakura.

She came back down the hallway _without_ his belongings and Neji scowled. No, she had one belonging: his thong. She pushed him back into the room and Neji huffed.

"Seriously?" Neji asked.

"If you want the rest of your clothes back: yep. Oh and unless you put on the dress you're not getting your stuff back," Sakura replied.

Neji huffed. He grabbed his thong out of her hand and tugged it on before going to the dress. She giggled when he gently took if off the hanger and blinked at it. She gave him a look.

"I don't know _how_ to put it on," Neji said.

Sakura laughed at him before coming over. She told him to step into it and he did. She tugged the top up over his chest before undoing the knot holding the collar together and flicking both pieces over his shoulders. Sakura tied the dress in place before stuffing the plastic things down the top. Neji gaped at his sudden breasts.

"Huh, so that's how you make yours look bigger," Neji said.

She smacked him but he chuckled. Sakura tugged the hem of the dress down a bit and Neji saw it was scandalously short on him, barely covering his ass. Sakura adjusted his fake breasts then fixed his mused hair and make-up from their struggle on the floor.

"Wow," Sakura said.

She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrows raised and she had a grin on her face. She had stepped back to take in his full form and Neji blinked.

"Seriously, _wow,_ " Sakura said.

He tilted his head to a side in curiosity and she pulled him towards her full length mirror. Neji looked into the mirror and stared. There was no way the person in the mirror was him.

The woman in the mirror was made up of mostly legs, soft curves and petite breasts. Her skin was porcelain smooth, her hair elegantly done and her make-up emphasising high cheek bones, pouty lips and large eyes framed with dark lashes. Her entire body was slender, graceful, and elegant.

Neji turned as did the woman in the mirror and he saw the scars on his back. Sakura hummed at this then went to her make-up bag. She began patting down his back with a white puff thing and the scars began to disappear. Soon they were gone completely.

"Too bad my shoes don't fit you. We could totally go out and no one would even recognize you, Hyuuga eyes or not," Sakura said.

Neji nodded. He kind of wished her shoes would fit him. Damn the look on Ino's face when she spotted the Hyuuga goddess taking all the attention away from her. Neji ran his hands down his sides to smooth out the dress and turned to face his front again.

"Is it bad I'm actually comfortable in this?" Neji questioned.

Sakura giggled at him.

"Well, you do like guys," Sakura said.

Neji inclined his head in agreement. Their tousle on the floor had made a few fly away strands of hair appear in his braids but it helped, not hindered. Neji bit the inside of his lip then looked down at Sakura. She blinked at him.

"My sandals wouldn't work with this, the higher ones obviously?" Neji asked.

Sakura gaped then ran out of the room. She came back with his bag and his sandals. Neji tugged them onto his feet and stood. Sakura grinned.

"Perfect! Oh my god, let me take a picture then get changed. We are _so_ giving Ino a run for her money tonight," Sakura said.

Neji struck a pose for her and she smiled before taking the picture. She made his tattoos disappear by wrapping thick black ribbon around his wrists. Neji left the room so she could dress and she was out in ten minutes. Sakura wore a red dress with no sleeves that went to her knees and clung to her curves.

Her makeup matched his: smoky eyes, sparkles along the lid, red lips, and a bit of blush. Her hair was held back with an elegant hair comb and she wore red heels on her feet. A red purse was over her shoulder and she gave him a little twirl. She looked amazing.

"Wow," Neji said.

"Not as wow as you," Sakura told her.

"But damned close," Neji said.

Sakura giggled at him then glanced at his legs. Neji followed her gaze and she started laughing.

"What?" Neji asked.

"I totally forgot you shave your legs," Sakura said.

"And underarms," He added.

Sakura chuckled but nodded. They strode towards her living room with purpose and Neji almost walked into her when she stopped half way to the door.

"Why do you shave?" Sakura asked.

Neji shrugged.

"I don't like having hair there," Neji said.

She nodded. She snapped her fingers than looked him over.

"You need a name," Sakura said.

Neji hummed. He considered.

"Hatomi," Neji said.

Sakura grinned then nodded. They left her parents' house without a backwards glance. Neji might not get to taste Chocolate Fudge ice cream but potentially giving Ino competition would be worth it.

The club was packed when they got to it but Neji did not mind. Sakura stuck by his side as they navigated the crowd and headed towards the bar. Neji did not need Byakugan to see every male turn to gape at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws. For a moment he thought they had seen through his disguise of sorts but they began grinning and getting hard. Neji smirked then stood beside Sakura at the bar.

"There's Ino," Sakura said in his ear.

Neji spotted Ino in a clinging purple dress that went to her mid-thighs and had no sleeves. Ino's long blond hair was free and she wore purple earrings in her ears. Her make-up remained light, likely a bit of liner and some gloss on her lips.

Surrounding her was a harem of men, all pleading to dance with her and give her drinks. Tenten looked off put in her white dress and hair hanging freely down her back. Some of the other women in the bar looked upset as well as Ino took the attention of every man with her blond hair, buxom curves, and blue eyes.

"This is going to be payback for every time she's ruined Tenten's chances at a guy, my chances at a guy, and every med-nin's chances we know at a guy," Sakura said.

There was fire in her eyes and Neji chuckled. Neji knew all about Ino's ability in completely destroying a friend's chances at a man. Tenten had complained about it enough and Neji knew the blond did it deliberately, especially if she was single. Ino did _not_ want to be the single woman in the group so until she had a man she liked, every other kunoichi she knew would remain single.

"So, what do I do?" Neji asked.

The guys who had seen him walk in were still staring but the ones around Ino hadn't noticed. Neji couldn't just walk over there and, oh shit. Sakura was pulling him towards Ino and Neji was glad he did not fit in Sakura's shoes. He would have fallen over on those heels.

Neji spotted Tenten look up out of the corner of his eyes and she gaped. She almost fell over her stool in her haste to catch up and Neji wanted to laugh. Wait. He couldn't _talk._ His voice was too damned deep. Ino and Tenten would recognize him immediately. Shit!

"Ino, hey!" Sakura called out.

Everyone turned. The men around Ino gaped as Neji was brought into the circle. Ino's eyes went wide and her smile faltered when she caught sight of Neji. The men had begun to move away from her.

"Sakura, and, a Hyuuga," Ino said with fake sweetness.

"Hatomi, one of Hinata's cousins," Sakura said with the same fake sweetness.

Neji gulped as Ino studied him up and down. Tenten was still gaping and Neji felt _something_ hit the back of his neck. Charka, Sakura's chakra and it was doing _something_ to his vocal cords. Neji blinked then smiled lightly.

"Hello," Neji said.

Holy shit. He sounded like a _girl._ Damn Sakura was good. No wonder she had put her hand on his back.

"Hm, Hatomi, huh? How come we've never seen you?" Ino asked.

Neji flushed but Sakura giggled.

"Ino, come on! There's a _ton_ of Hyuuga and Hatomi's a branch member so of _course_ we haven't seen her! No offense, Hatomi," Sakura said.

Neji nodded and forced a blush to his cheeks, standing in a way he had seen Hinata-sama do more than once when she was nervous. He bit his lip to add to the effect.

"Anyway, Hinata told me Hatomi wasn't feeling that great because of her boyfriend dumping her so I decided to help out," Sakura said.

Oh my God, Sakura was amazing! Ino blinked but smiled. She believed the story but did _not_ like the look of the competition. The guys had gathered around Neji and were grinning at him the same way they smiled at Ino.

"Well, nice to meet you Hatomi," Ino said.

"Likewise, Ino," Neji said.

Sakura smiled and Neji followed when she said they were going to get something to drink. Half of Ino's men left her side and Neji did blush when he noticed they were following him. Tenten was following as well and Neji said nothing when she sat beside them. Neji had no idea how to sit in such a tiny dress so stayed on his feet.

One of the guys bought his drink and Neji flushed and thanked him. This made the man grin and tell him it wasn't a problem. Suddenly there were more men coming towards him and Neji gulped. Ino had one or two hovering by her but all the others were either looking at Neji from afar or standing near him. This was insane.

Neji sipped his drink and answered the men where he could. After an hour, Sakura dragged him to the bathroom and Neji noticed Tenten was following. Neji said nothing as the hoard followed him (completely ignoring an irate looking Ino) before he was brought into the bathroom.

Neji yelped when Tenten checked under all the stalls then locked him and Sakura in the bathroom with her. Senbon appeared in her hands and Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. Neji gulped and stepped behind Sakura. Normally he would not but he couldn't fight in this dress.

"That's Neji, isn't it?" Tenten asked.

Neji said nothing as Sakura smirked. Tenten raised her eyebrows and Neji offered a wave. Tenten grinned, put her senbon away then started chuckling.

"Wow," Tenten said.

"I know, right?" Sakura returned.

"Damn, Neji, you look _hot,_ " Tenten said.

Neji let out a breath and leaned against the counter. The women's bathroom was not so different. All it missed was the urinals and the smell of urine that normally accompanied most public bathrooms. Instead this smelled of too much perfume.

"Getting back at Ino for all the times she hogs the attention?" Tenten asked.

"Yep," Sakura said. "Though it was kind of unintentional, I have to admit. I did up his hair and make-up we made the change to red elastics and took off the pink ribbon, added the hoops and went darker on the polish. Then I stuck him in a dress and thought "yep he's hotter than Ino and she so deserves this." So here we are."

Tenten giggled before stepping up to Neji and looking him over closer. Neji stood a bit straighter and tilted his head to a side. Tenten shook her head, hands on her hips, but had a grin on her face.

"This is so not fair by the way," Tenten said.

"What?" Neji asked.

She laughed at the higher pitch of his voice and he pouted.

"That you make a hotter girl than most girls," Tenten said.

Neji shrugged. They all jumped when someone knocked on the door. Tenten unlocked it and Ino came stalking in with her fists clenched and narrowed eyes. Neji gulped. Ino glared up into his face and Neji did what Hinata-sama would do: cowered.

"Aw, leave the poor girl alone, Ino," Sakura said.

Ino huffed then crossed her arms over her chest. She still glared up at him and Neji shifted along the vanity until he could get behind Sakura who effortlessly stepped in front of him. Yep, he definitely liked playing the shy Hatomi.

"So how come Hinata and Neji have never mentioned you, Hatomi?" Ino asked.

Neji began fiddling with his fingers.

"Ah, well, I don't know Neji-san well even though we're part of the same house. He's intimidating," Hatomi said.

He added a little shudder for effect. This made Tenten cover her mouth to stop from giggling. Ino didn't notice Tenten's reaction. Ino hummed but kept her hands on her hips and her gaze narrowed.

"And Hinata?" Ino questioned.

"Oh my god, Ino, stop grilling the poor girl," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Tenten said. "She's just trying to have a good time. No need to go all jealous-bitch like you do whenever Kurenai-sama decides to go out with Anko-sama."

Ino huffed. Neji almost burst out laughing which would have _ruined_ this but kept it back. Finally Ino flicked hair behind her shoulder in a royal way and stepped back. Neji relaxed.

"Fine, whatever, but I am _so_ asking Hinata about her cousin Hatomi tomorrow," Ino said.

She stalked off and Tenten followed her out. Sakura frowned. Neji let out a breath then started laughing.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Neji waved her off.

"It's okay. I'll send a message to Hinata-sama tonight and explain. She'll talk to Hanabi-sama and it'll be fine," Neji said.

Sakura grinned. She high-fived him and they left to give Ino more of a taste of her own medicine. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

I kind of figured Tenten would recognize Neji no matter what. Plus she's seen him in make-up once before. And I figure there have been occasions (though not mentioned in this story as of yet) Neji had to use his ability to pass as a girl when certain altercations are made while on a mission. Plus Neji and Tenten have known each other the longest so yeah, Tenten would see through any disguise.

Reviews welcome and the next chapter will be coming soon.


	25. Training

**Training**

 **Author's notes:** Neji sees how far his students have progressed. Kuma asks an awkward question which almost kills Sakura. Fun times. ;)

 **Rated M** for sexy times between male characters, swearing, drinking, and gore.

I don't own the characters though I wish I did. I'm just playing with them for fun and returning them in a somewhat scarred (and scared) state.

* * *

Neji yawned hugely as he strode towards training field twenty-seven the next day. He and Sakura had left the bar early, midnight, but by the time she undid his hair, got the make-up off his face, and they crawled into bed it had been almost one. She had poked him awake two and a half hours later and he groaned before dragging his body out of bed to get ready for his students.

As promised he ran back to the compound to deliver a note to Hinata-sama as well as drop off his journal and overnight bag. Ino would never ask Hiashi-sama about Hatomi and even if she did, Neji would get to him before Ino. Besides, Hiashi-sama could not remember all the names of every Hyuuga in the compound. There were just too many of them.

He was exhausted from the late night and had a bit of a headache because of the booze. Hell he had even danced with a few men (which left Ino pouting) and gotten a few phone numbers which he accepted with a blush and stuttered thanks. Neji had almost fallen over when Kiba appeared with Shino but the two had not recognized Neji.

Sakura had told him later it was because all the scents in the bar confused Kiba so he could never tell one person from another. Shino might have used a bug on Neji but he would never tell because he was Shino. Neji had been glad for it.

Neji grinned when he got to the field and saw Kuma kicking the right post. She sensed him, flipped on her hands then back onto her feet then came running towards him with a grin. Neji caught her as she jumped and she giggled in his ear. She struggled out of his arms after a moment and he let her go. She began jumping up and down in excitement and Neji wondered where the Hell she got her energy so early in the morning.

"Mom found an apartment for us to live in! Sako and I get our own rooms and everything! Plus Sakura-sama has been healing mom's hands and she can move them a little! She's getting enough money for compensation to afford the apartment and feed us properly plus there's the money I make from missions to help! And dad's not been around at all and this is great," Kuma said.

Neji smiled at her, happy her life had changed for the better. Kuma stopped jumping, beaming up at him and Neji noticed she did not look so sickly. She had gained weight in all parts of her body but now she looked like a normal girl of twelve. Neji ruffled her hair and she giggled.

"Neji-sensei!"

Neji turned and buffered a tackle hug from Tora. She laughed in his ear and Neji set her down when she wanted. The difference in Tora was she braided back her hair but besides this, nothing had changed. Neji smiled at her.

"Sakura-sensei told me to give you this," Tora said.

Neji took the note and began reading it over. In it Sakura talked about training Tora by throwing weighted balls at her and Neji looked up. At the posts was a basket of weighted balls. These would help Tora with dodging. A med-nin needed to have good dodging skills as they would always be the last one alive on the field.

Sakura also informed Neji about Tora's progress. She had learned a lot about the human body and had started working on bringing a fish back to life. She hadn't done it yet but was doing well. Sakura also mentioned she would be coming for Tora every day at thirteen hundred hours to continue training with her.

"Well?" Tora asked once he was done.

She was biting her lip and kicking at the grass. Kuma had gone back to kicking the post but kept glancing over to see what was going on.

"I guess I'll be throwing weighted balls at you today," Neji said.

Tora smiled.

"And yes, you can go with Sakura for training at thirteen hundred hours but not every day. I do want to get some missions started with you three again and every day training will impede that. Sakura and I will speak when she comes today," Neji said.

Tora hummed but nodded. She trotted over to the posts to work on her aim and Neji saw she had improved a bit. She hit the middle ring of the targets. Perhaps Tenten had been helping Tora as well. Either this or Tora had overhead Tenten training Kuma and applied the same line of thinking.

Akino wandered onto the field wearing his gloves a few minutes before their meeting time. Neji noticed the boy had not only grown an inch but also gained muscle. Akino had changed out of his regular attire. Instead of a dark blue tee-shirt he wore a fitted shirt with no sleeves in black. He still wore the fishnet arm sleeves that went from mid-forearm to mid-bicep. The shorts had been replaced by long pants, also fitted but still in black. Bandages wrapped around his right upper thigh and were held in place with a black band. Akino's hitai-ate was around his left thigh.

Neji looked to the girls and smirked. Both Tora and Kuma had tied their hitai-ate around their left upper thighs as well as wrapped bandages around their right thighs, holding them in place with a black band. It meant Tora's skirt was shorter but her leggings had been swapped out for skin tight white Capri pants that skimmed her knees.

"Copy-cats," Neji said.

Kuma had to bounce on her foot to keep from falling over in embarrassment. Tora blushed. Akino snorted. They came to stand in front of him, Tora and Kuma looking up with smiles being at least eight inches shorter but Akino meeting his eyes.

"You need to stop growing, Shorty," Neji told Akino.

Akino smirked.

"I can't help it," Akino said.

Neji huffed but grinned. At this rate Akino would be _taller_ than him and this was wrong. A student should not be taller than their teacher so soon. Neji shook his head and regarded his genin. _His genin_. Gods he had missed teaching them.

"All right, first we'll warm up with laps. After that you three will show me what you learned. We'll go from there," Neji said.

All three gave him a "Yes sensei!" Kuma supplied a fist pump and jump in the air with hers. Tora beamed. Akino sighed. Neji chuckled and set the pace around the field. Kuma easily kept up with him and Tora stayed a few paces behind. Akino had sped up thanks to a week with Guy-sensei and Lee. Neji was pleased to see this. They ran laps for an hour but none of them were panting when they were done. Neji did not bother to keep his smile back.

"Akino: you first," Neji said.

Akino muttered his word but walked over to the trees. Neji followed then widened his eyes in awe when he paid attention to the tree line. Some of the trees around had been knocked over, others splintered in the middle and some had holes in the center. Neji watched in carefully hidden wonder as Akino reared back with a fist and hit an uninjured tree.

The crack which sounded was ear-splitting and the tree tumbled backwards with a crash. A dust cloud had formed around Akino and the tree's trunk and the grass around Akino had been flattened with the force of his hit. Neji closed his mouth and shook his head when Akino looked at him with a bored expression on his face.

"Well, that's impressive. Let's spar, see how fast you've gotten," Neji said.

Akino muttered his word as the girls giggled at him. As predicted, Akino could not land a hit on Neji. Neji was moving at almost his full speed though which was much faster than most genin could handle. Even so, Akino was aiming for any openings and kept moving around Neji to get a hit in. There were plenty of times Neji could have ended the fight but Akino noticed with a nod each time. He missed two but Neji did not mind.

"Stop, excellent job, Akino, I'm proud of you," Neji said.

Akino grinned and flushed rubbing the back of his neck and looking embarrassed.

"Thank you Neji-sensei," Akino said.

"Go work on your speed drills, you still need to get faster," Neji told him.

Akino nodded and sauntered off. He looked to Tora and Kuma. Kuma was vibrating where she stood and Tora was biting her lip.

"Tora," Neji said.

Kuma pouted and sagged. Tora straightened, her eyes went wide, and she gulped. She stood in front of the demolished trees and Neji dragged the bucket of weighted balls to a place Sakura had marked in the grass. Akino actually had to help him and Neji thanked his over-powered genin.

"Sakura-sama lifted it above her head," Akino mentioned.

"Sakura's insanely strong and was likely enhancing her strength with chakra," Neji told him. "Besides, I told you all my physical strength is one of my weakest traits. I make up for it with speed and the ability to crush your chakra paths."

Akino grinned at him and nodded. He went back to his speed drills and Neji picked up the first weighted ball. He frowned at its weight but managed a hefty toss towards Tora. She dodged and Neji picked up the next and threw it. He kept tossing, each time lowering the wait time between throws and soon was throwing two at once. Tora dodged every single one with a frown of concentration.

Neji stopped because his arms were getting tired and she grinned at him. They had gone through half the damned basket. Sakura probably went through the entire thing. Neji chuckled when he saw Kuma running around and picking up the balls.

"Good work, Tora. I can't be a judge on your med-nin skills but I am sure Sakura will give me a full report later. Let's spar," Neji said.

Tora nodded. Kuma continued to happily pick up balls and kick them into the basket. Neji watched her for a moment before shaking his head with a smile and facing Tora who rolled her eyes at Kuma.

"She always does that," Tora said.

"It's a good work-out," Neji told her.

Tora nodded and they began to fight. Tora's footwork had improved and her form was fluid. She shifted from move to move without hesitation in between and threw good punches when she got an opening. She mainly stayed on defensive though which was fine for a med-nin as they were supposed to hang back making the strategies and healing injured comrades.

Tora was lucky to be on a team with the speedy Kuma and the powerful Akino. She would have all the opportunity in the world to hang back and attack from the side-lines and heal both her teammates. Neji wondered if Iruka-sensei had seen the potential in all three and that was why he had stuck them together with Neji. Neji might ask him.

"Enough, excellent work Tora. I'm proud of you," Neji told her.

She flushed and grinned, crossing her arms in front of her body so she could clutch her hands in front of her skirt and bow.

"Thank you Neji-sensei," Tora said.

"Finally," Kuma shouted out.

Neji nodded to Tora who began practicing her aim at the posts. Kuma had put all the balls back into the basket and Akino had dragged it back to the posts. Neji stood with Kuma who took a scroll out from under the bandages from her thigh. Neji raised an impressed eyebrow as she opened it, bit her finger, and summoned.

The weapon came half-way out and Kuma pouted. Neji kept back his laugh and Kuma did not let the half-summon detour her. She flipped onto her right hand and began to move across the field on her right hand alone. Her left flung out senbon needles from a pouch on her back and Neji saw her hitting every target a little off from dead center. Tenten had placed the targets on the grass and in the trees. Kuma stopped after twenty spins and stood, biting her lip, and shifting nervously from foot to foot.

Neji could not speak. Impressed was not the proper word. Kuma had a summoning scroll and could completely twenty revolutions on one hand, kicking _and_ flinging out senbon needles. Damn. He needed to leave Kuma with Tenten for another week.

"Excellent work," Neji got out.

Kuma gaped at him then grinned and hugged him.

"Really? It doesn't matter my weapon got stuck or I didn't hit the targets dead center?" Kuma asked.

Neji chuckled.

"Hitting the targets _while spinning_ was impressive enough. The fact you were within an inch or less from dead center was beyond impressive. We were at ten spins on your hand before I left and you did not have a summoning scroll. You've come far in the week I've been gone. Now, let's spar," Neji said.

She grinned and they immediately started fighting. Neji found he had to work at full speed or risk being hit by one of Kuma's deadly kicks. Neji started adding his offensive moves and saw Kuma grin. She managed to reduce the force of his assaults but he was not trying. If he had been he could have ended this, well, not easily but quicker.

Kuma was chunin level in her taijustu, almost jonin level really, but her chakra control left something to be desired. She either used too little or too much and did not seem to grasp the concept of it yet. She was coming along though and well.

Akino's strength was jonin level but his speed was still genin level. His chakra control was better, chunin level as was his taijustu but if he was put into the chunin exams as he was now he would fail. All the strength in the world did not matter if he could not land a hit.

Tora's skills were a little under chunin level, her taijustu anyway. Her chakra control was jonin level and her planning would be around the same. Her stamina was higher but Neji doubted Tora would be able to keep up with Kuma and Akino. Like the other two she would fail if put into the chunin exams now. Neji called for a stop and they gathered at the posts.

"I'm proud of all of you. You've come far in a week and I'm impressed," Neji said.

All three grinned at him and Neji ruffled Kuma and Akino's hair. They took it with smiles. Neji saw it was time for break so they rested. They asked him about his trip and Neji described his week off, leaving out all sexual parts of course.

They got to their feet after twenty minutes and Neji considered his students. They waited for his instructions happily and Neji could not help but inwardly smile. No wonder Kurenai-sama looked back at her genin-training with a smile.

"Akino, you'll be sparing with Kuma. Tora, you're with me," Neji said.

All three gaped at him. Neji raised an eyebrow and they nodded, looking confused. Akino walked to another part of the training field with Kuma and Neji activated his Byakugan. The thought of the Red-Eyed Byakugan came to him but Neji shoved it away. He got into a fighting stance and Tora adjusted her glasses. They began.

Neji was able to pay attention to Tora's strikes, correcting her where she needed it but also watched Kuma and Akino. Kuma was literally running circles around Akino who could not get a single hit in. He had bruises all ready forming on his arms from Kuma's kicks and he looked frustrated.

Neji grabbed Tora's right wrist in his and flipped her over his head. She stumbled but rolled out of the way and Neji inclined his head at her. Tora let out a little breath and smiled before coming back in. Kuma kicked Akino in the stomach then shifted away when one of his fists tried to come down on her legs.

Again Neji tossed Tora by an arm but this time she fell on her side with a yelp. Neji frowned and strode over to her as she got onto her butt and pouted. Kuma was so naturally inclined to rolling up on her feet or catching herself on her hands from a throw Neji had forgotten Tora was not as inclined.

"My apologies, Tora," Neji said.

She shook her head but got to her feet.

"It's okay Neji-sensei. Sakura-sensei does the same and told me I need to work on my falls. I'm no use if I get hurt," Tora said.

Neji nodded but saw Tora still looked hurt. Neji held her shoulder and she smiled up at him, blinking a bit rapidly to get rid of tears.

"We started working on it yesterday," Tora said.

Neji smiled and she let out a breath. She got back into fighting position and Neji grinned. He did spot Akino scowling and his punches came out wilder. Neji looked towards Kuma and Akino and almost laughed when Tora followed his gaze.

"Wow, you never realize how fast she is until she goes against someone normal," Tora said.

"Hn, but Akino's speed is below normal. That's why he's fighting Kuma now," Neji said.

Tora nodded in understanding. Kuma danced away on her hands and Akino tried to chase her. She easily flipped into the air and flung senbon at him. He was not fast enough to dodge but Kuma did not aim for anywhere vital, merely ripping up his clothes. Akino seemed to sense this and Neji raised an eyebrow when he sat on the ground with a scowl on his face, crossing his arms over his chest, and lowering his head.

Kuma landed on her feet and blinked. She turned her head as if to call out to Neji but saw him walking over and frowned. Tora followed along beside him but Neji said nothing to her. Akino looked up when Neji got close enough but said nothing.

"Would you do this in an actual fight?" Neji asked.

Akino sighed but shook his head.

"I know she's holding back," Akino said.

"Well duh," Kuma muttered.

Akino snorted. Neji ran a hand through his hair.

"Akino, I'm having you spar with Kuma in the hopes you can increase your speed. I don't expect you to match her because that would be physically impossible for you. You are built for strength but all the strength in the world won't help if you cannot _hit_ your opponent," Neji told him.

"I know and I'm trying," Akino said.

Neji shifted until he sat beside Akino and put a hand on his shoulder. Akino huffed.

"I know and you've come far. This is the next step in that training. Why do think Guy-sensei never had an issue with Lee challenging me all the time? Lee was slow, weak, and his taijustu skills were horrible. I was quick and knew a specialty taijustu. You are powerful and your taijustu is easily chunin level. Kuma's taijustu is around the same and her speed is more than. Who else could I pit you against to give you the proper training except myself?"

Akino sighed but nodded. Neji glanced back to Tora to see her frowning. He grinned at her.

"Tora, your chakra control is easily jonin level," Neji said.

She smiled, flushing. Kuma was beaming and Akino ran a hand through his messy hair. He got to his feet and Neji stood beside him.

"So I'll never catch up to Kuma's speed," Akino said.

"No, but who says you cannot slow her down?" Neji asked.

He blinked. Neji winked at him and guided Tora back to their sparring spot. He watched for a moment as Kuma and Akino began again. Kuma flung her body into the air and Neji chuckled when Akino punched the ground. A crater formed and Kuma suddenly had nowhere safe to land. She realized this with wide eyes but spun in mid-air and used Akino's shoulder as a launching pad to get out of the crater he stood in. He _almost_ caught her ankle and grinned.

"Woah," Tora said.

"Hn," Neji replied.

They began to spar but this time Neji caught a wrist or ankle every time he could and flung her away. Tora managed to either roll and get up on her feet or land on her feet well perhaps a quarter of the time. Another quarter of the time she stumbled on her landing. Half the time she landed badly. No wonder she had scrapes all over her arms and legs.

Neji called a stop and lunch. Tora looked relieved from her position on her butt on the ground. Neji raised an eyebrow at the amount of craters a panting Akino had created. Kuma landed gracefully on her hands then flipped onto her feet, breath coming out in gasps. Obviously the two had a workout they weren't expecting. Neji smirked.

They met at the poles and bento boxes came out. Akino's was bigger, still as pretty, but there was much more food. Tora's was the same, full of maki rolls on lettuce with fruit on the side. Kuma's was larger as well packed full of rice, beef, steamed vegetables, fruit, eggs, and maki rolls. They all gave thanks and dug in. After his genin's initial hunger had been sated they began to speak.

"That was fun, Akino," Kuma said.

"Yeah, fun," Akino grumbled.

He had a smile on his face regardless. Kuma grinned at him. Tora smirked and Neji listened with a smile.

"Though we're going to have to fill in those holes," Kuma said.

"Mm, an earth-nin goes to every training field to do just that," Neji told them. "It will be fine by the time we get here in the morning."

Kuma giggled. Akino huffed and Tora gaped.

"Really?" Tora asked.

Neji inclined his head in the positive.

"Tenten used to make craters from testing explosives, Lee from trying to kick me and missing, and me with the Mountain Crusher. Our fields were ripped to shreds by the time we were done," Neji said.

The three stared at him for a moment then started laughing. Neji grinned as they continued eating.

"Are we sparing more after lunch, Neji-sensei?" Kuma questioned.

Neji thought about it. He was exhausted. His headache from the drinks had come back and his eyes were throbbing from being open for a while. A nap after being awake for twenty-four hours did not help.

"Tora will be training with Sakura and I assume Tenten and Guy-sensei are coming for you two?" Neji returned.

Kuma shook her head. Akino shrugged.

"Tenten-sensei said you can help with my training now. I just need to work on chakra control but I have the basics of summoning down. Plus all it is now is practice and once I get perfect at what she showed me then I can train with her some more," Kuma said.

"Guy-sensei said I need to speed up before he'll teach me more," Akino added.

Neji let out a little breath but nodded. He did not want to have the duo sparring all day because he had a headache. Too bad. He had been looking forward to a nap. He could handle it though.

"Akino, you and I will be doing a different sort of speed drill after lunch. Kuma, I'll fill one of those craters with water so you can practice your chakra control," Neji said.

Both nodded. Tora happily ate her maki rolls, probably feeling content she would still be training with Sakura while the other two would not get their supplementary training. Neji did not want to mention technically this meant the other two had progressed _further_ than her so said nothing. Besides, becoming a med-nin took a lot of time. Tora would be training under Sakura for years before she was considered finished.

Sakura joined them before thirteen hundred hours and Neji tried not to laugh at her. She had bags under her eyes and her face had a shine to it. She carried her body upright but her shoulders were sagged and she looked rumpled. She sat beside Neji and he huffed when she gave him a punch to the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Neji asked.

"Keeping me up till late last night," Sakura replied with a yawn.

"That was all you," Neji retorted. "I would have been _completely_ fine staying in and eating ice cream till twenty-two hundred hours then going to sleep, but _no_ we had to go out."

Sakura punched him again. This time he rubbed his shoulder. She stuck her tongue out at him then yawned.

"I forgot I had an early shift at the hospital too, Ino had to call me at six to remind me and I was almost late for 6:30. I _just_ got off ten minutes ago when I was supposed to be off at noon," Sakura complained.

Neji snorted at her and saw all three genin gaping at them.

"That is not my fault," Neji said.

Sakura shrugged then stole a piece of his fried egg. He huffed but she ignored him.

"Anyway, you read my note?" Sakura asked.

Neji hummed in response.

"I do not agree with you taking Tora every day," Neji started.

She opened her mouth but he shoved some rice into it before she could start talking. This made her blush. Kuma and Tora giggled. Akino snorted.

"I want, _need_ to take them on missions and we cannot do that if you're taking Tora every day. Even if we tried to take missions in the morning it would mean I get less time training with her, two or three half days if I'm lucky. I can work with her on landing after throws but you can keep the ball-dodging," Neji said.

Sakura tapped her lips in thought, swallowing her rice. She nodded.

"Deal. I'll take her Monday, Wednesday, Friday afternoons as usual as well as Saturday and Sunday. You work with her on the landing thing and I'll take my balls back. I figured you wouldn't be able to throw them, weakling," Sakura said.

Neji snorted. He offered the left overs of his bento box and she took them happily, not bothering to change out chopsticks.

"I'm a Hyuuga, we're not meant to be powerhouses," Neji said.

"Excuses, excuses," Sakura told him.

Neji chuckled and noted his three genin were staring at them in shock again. Kuma got over it first. She shot them a confused look.

"I thought Neji-sensei was going to be dating Kankuro-sama?" Kuma asked.

Sakura began choking on rice. She flushed. Neji sighed and shook his head. He swatted Sakura in the back a few times and she got a hold of herself.

"He _is_ going to be dating Kankuro," Sakura got out.

"But you two are kind of acting like a couple," Akino said.

Sakura blinked. Neji raised an eyebrow. Tora and Kuma nodded in agreement with Akino's observation. Sakura sighed.

"Unless I become a man, Neji won't be interested, ever. Yeah, it kind of sucks cuz he's a great guy but I'm not interested and neither is he. We're friends. Friends make fun of each other. Haven't you three watched Neji, Lee, and Tenten together? Hell, just Lee and Tenten?" Sakura asked.

The three nodded.

"Yeah but Lee-sama's been hit in the head too many times," Kuma said.

Neji held back his chuckle. Sakura was trying not to smirk.

"Same with Guy-sensei. They're insane," Akino added.

Tora nodded in agreement. Neji chuckled. Sakura giggled.

"They still act like friends though," Sakura said.

Akino blinked then rubbed his forehead and muttered his word.

"So friends like to attack each other with pointy objects and throw insults at each other?" Akino questioned.

Neji inclined his head in agreement.

"Hell, if Tenten doesn't throw a pointy object or threaten me with one during a training session I get worried," Neji said.

Akino groaned and fell back into the grass. Sakura chuckled at him. Neji smirked. Tora and Kuma stared at Neji then Tora shook her head and Kuma shrugged.

"All of you are so weird," Akino muttered.

"Hey, if you're not weird you can't be an awesome shinobi. There's some fine print on your graduation certificates saying that," Sakura said.

Neji snorted but nodded when Akino sat up and looked at them.

" _Huh?_ " he asked.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi-sama, considered one of the best shinobi in this generation is perpetually late and reads erotic novels constantly. Genma has a habit of _chewing_ on senbon; you know the sharp pointy things Kuma throws at you? He's considered an exceptionally good ANBU operative. Anko-sama, let's not even get started on Anko-sama but again, another top jonin. Do we need to talk about Guy-sensei? He is _another_ famous jonin for his taijustu in and out of Konoha. Tsunade-sama drinks, gambles, and has a temper yet she's considered the best med-nin and is Hokage. Would you like me to continue?" Neji returned.

Akino gaped but shook his head. Tora dropped a maki roll back into her bento box by accident. Kuma blinked then stared at Neji.

"But you and Sakura-sama seem normal, Neji-sensei," Kuma said.

Sakura started choking on some of the left-over egg but this time Neji did not save her.

"Yes because extreme strength and a snap temper is _normal,_ " Neji said.

Sakura got over her issue and huffed at him.

"You're wearing nail polish," Sakura said.

Neji flushed and noted his genin finally looked at his hands. They blinked.

"Plus I totally know you don't mind having your hair done," Sakura said.

Neji glared but was glad she did not go beyond the hair thing. Kuma, Tora, and Akino were staring at him again.

"Why _are_ you wearing nail polish?" Akino asked.

Neji shrugged. Sakura grinned.

"He likes the color," Sakura replied.

Neji snorted but nodded. Akino deadpanned and rubbed his forehead.

"Right, cuz that makes a difference," Akino muttered.

Neji smirked. Kuma shrugged and Tora hummed.

"It does suit him though," Tora said.

Akino groaned and fell back again, grumbling his favorite word and Kuma laughed at her teammate. Tora shrugged. Sakura finished off Neji's bento box then handed it back to him. Neji nodded in acceptance while Tora cleaned up her mess. Kuma put her empty box away but Akino did not get up.

"Anyway, c'mon Tora, we've got some balls to dodge, fish to bring back to life, and body parts to discuss," Sakura said.

Neji kept his laugh back as Tora nodded but got to her feet. She waved with a happy good-bye to them and Neji returned the wave with a small one of his own. Kuma waved enthusiastically and Akino lifted one hand in salute. Neji got to his feet and heard Akino sigh.

"All right, back to work," Neji said.

"Kuma was wrong: you are weird," Akino said.

Neji kicked Akino's foot to Kuma's laughter and Akino groaned before getting to his feet. Neji smirked at him and the genin muttered his word again before following Neji to the craters he had made. Neji would not give this up for anything.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon. Kudos again to Kuma. You can totally tell she's become my (and Neji's) favorite.


	26. Hatomi and Ino

**Hatomi and Ino**

 **Author's notes:** Haha, poor Neji. Again: this is free-writing for fun so most of this is made up on the fly and I tie loose ends up as I go along, well, try to anyway. Does that mean I'll be mentioning the Red-Eyed Byakugan again? Maybe. It depends if I want to be extra mean to Neji and kill off one of his students or Kankuro in front of him. ;)

 **Rated M** for sexy time between characters, swearing, drinking, and gore.

I don't own Naruto though I wish I did. I'm borrowing the characters, messing around with them, and handing them back in slightly traumatized condition.

* * *

A week passed in a new kind of routine for his team. They would do laps, Kuma would work on her chakra control, Tora her aim, and Akino his speed. Meditation then Neji would fling Tora around while Akino and Kuma sparred. After lunch it was more chakra control for Kuma, speed drills for Akino which meant trying to catch Neji, and Tora would leave with Sakura.

The days Sakura did not take Tora they would to the laps and personal training as well as mediation in the morning. Neji would still fling Tora through the air while Akino and Kuma fought. He spread it out a bit more and they could do yoga. He added in balancing exercises for Tora and Akino. Kuma hummed through them without challenge so Neji had her practice her aim while spinning.

Thursday they had trained as if Sakura was coming then taken a D-Rank mission. It had been weeding but none complained. They finished early and managed to get a second which had been dog-walking. There were no complaints and Neji tried not to laugh when Kuma walked her dog while standing on her hands with the dog's leash around her ankle.

Friday they trained as Sakura was coming and she was an hour late. They had been doing yoga and she had been caught up with a patient. Neji did not mind and she told him he did not have to buy ice cream as she still had the Chocolate Fudge from last time. Neji inclined his head and let out a breath. Kankuro had not responded to his letter and flowers.

He always checked once he dismissed his students and Ino gave him a pout when he came in. He did find it funny she had asked about Hatomi his first day in but he had pretended to know his female half and she huffed. Apparently Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama had went along with the prank of sorts, saying Hatomi was extremely shy so did not leave the compound much.

Neji knocked on Sakura's door and they went through their typical routine. He sat on his sleeping bag dressed in clothes to sleep in and fiddling with the teddy bear's foot within moments. Sakura brought in the popcorn _and_ the ice cream, shut the door with her foot then sat on his sleeping bag. She offered him a spoon.

"Why hasn't he responded?" Neji asked.

The Chocolate Fudge was _heavenly_ and Neji easily grabbed more as Sakura thought about his question. She shook her head.

"Maybe he's on a mission," Sakura said.

"Hn,"

"Maybe got hurt on a mission and is in the hospital,"

"Hn,"

"Maybe you shocked him so much he went into a coma,"

Sakura grinned. Neji smirked. The mission suggestion did make sense. Kankuro was not always in Suna. Neji did not want to think about Kankuro being in the hospital because of a mission though.

"Maybe he's trying to concoct the perfect letter and can't so he's decided to hell with it and is making his way here now," Sakura said.

That would be nice. Neji ate more ice cream, trying not to be upset but he could not help it. This was the second time he had put his heart on the line and had his heart stomped on. He hated waiting.

"You want me to do your hair?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded. She smiled at him before getting in behind and brushing out his long locks. It felt nice to have someone caring for him and Neji let out a content breath as she deliberately gave him a scalp massage. She went back to brushing and Neji felt her braiding his hair into the same style he had worn Sunday night.

"We're not going out tonight," Neji said.

"Huh? No, we're staying in. I just thought these really suited you," Sakura told him.

"Hn,"

Neji ate the ice cream as she finished with the braids and tied them off in black elastics this time. Neji said nothing as she did his makeup but did frown when she got him to stop eating the ice cream so she could put lipstick on him. He went right back to it once she was done and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jeez, slow down, you've eaten half the tub," Sakura said.

Neji looked at the ice cream and frowned. He had eaten half the tub. He pouted when Sakura took it from him and left the room. Neji pulled the popcorn closer and rested his head on the bear. Sakura came back and frowned at him. She settled across from him and placed a hand on his knee.

"Let me touch up your nails," Sakura said.

Neji hummed in agreement and held out a hand for her. His nails were not in need of a touch up; at least he did not think so. Sakura began trimming, filing, and painting the few chunks missing and Neji watched idly. They both stiffened when the door bell rang.

Sakura was up and out of her room as Neji activated Byakugan and saw _Ino_ walking into the front room. Neji reacted before he could think. He tugged off his black attire, hid his bag under Sakura's bed then found a pair of shorts he hadn't seen her wear and a white tank top with a heart on it. He shoved the gel things down his shirt as Ino walked down the hallway. He de-activated Byakugan.

"Who are you hiding in here, forehead?" Ino demanded.

Neji sat on his sleeping bag towards the sappy movie Sakura had put on and pretended to be enthralled in the movie as Ino tugged open the door to Sakura's protest. Neji turned, gasped and shrunk in his position, letting a flush come to his cheeks as Ino stilled in the threshold of the doorway with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"I can explain—" Sakura tried.

"Hatomi?" Ino questioned.

Neji nodded and almost laughed when Sakura fell into her room. Her back was turned to Ino and Neji saw the stunned expression on her face. She let out a breath, gave him a wink, and turned to Ino who still stared in wonder.

"Yeah, Hatomi," Sakura said.

Ino shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Neji. Neji almost glared right back but remembered _who_ he was pretending to be. He squeaked instead and snuggled closer to the bear.

"Why didn't you just _tell_ me?" Ino asked.

"Because Hatomi's not used to going out or having _any_ friends and I knew you'd want in on the sleep overs and she's not ready for that," Sakura replied.

Ino scowled but let out a breath. Neji bit his lip and squeezed the bear tightly. Ino huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Neji gulped.

"Fine," Ino muttered. "But isn't Neji supposed to be serving his punishment with you tonight?"

Sakura's eyes went wide. Neji inwardly cured then smirked. Outwardly he coughed and flushed. Neji sent chakra to his back, mimicking what Sakura had done and _hoped_ this worked.

"Neji-san said I could come in his stead and Sakura-chan agreed. He's still, um, mopey about Kankuro-san and didn't feel up to leaving the compound or taking visitors," Neji said.

He had made his voice the same pitch as Sakura had last week. Neji wanted to jump for joy. Sakura looked amazed but Ino had not caught Sakura's look. Sakura wiped it off when Ino turned to her.

"So I guess if I go to the Hyuuga compound to check on him I'll be thrown out?" Ino asked.

Neji gasped and nodded.

"Please don't, Ino-chan, Neji-san is in a very bad mood," Neji said.

Ino sighed and put her fists on her hips. She shook her head.

"I suppose it can't be helped," Ino muttered.

Neji had a feeling she was still going to go to the Hyuuga compound. Neji would have to teleport into Hinata-sama's room and let her know Ino was coming. Damn it, he wouldn't even be able to change.

"Well, you two have fun," Ino said.

She left with a backwards wave. Sakura walked her out. Neji activated his Byakugan to make sure Ino was leaving then teleported. Hinata-sama gaped when he appeared then started giggling. Neji didn't bother to shift his voice back to normal.

"Hinata-sama, Ino is on her way here to ask about me," Neji said.

"You mean Neji-niisan, correct, Hatomi?" Hinata-sama asked innocently.

Neji huffed but nodded. Hinata-sama giggled.

"And what am I to tell her?" Hinata-sama questioned.

"I went in, well, my stead and Sakura agreed. I'm still mopey about Kankuro and in a bad mood: not taking visitors or leaving my room," Neji answered.

Hinata-sama hummed and tapped a finger against her mouth.

"So, Hatomi went in Neji-niisan's stead and Sakura-chan agreed because Neji-niisan was upset about Kankuro, not up for leaving and is in a bad mood and wants no visitors?"

Neji nodded. Hinata-sama grinned. She inclined her head and Neji let out a breath. He groaned when she took a camera out of her drawer.

"You owe me Neji-niisan," Hinata said.

Neji could not argue against it. He let her take a few pictures then teleported back to Sakura's room. Sakura got up from looking under her bed and gave him a curious look.

"I went to tell Hinata-sama about Ino. She is heading towards the compound," Neji said as he de-activated Byakugan.

Sakura pursed her lips but gave up and started giggling. Neji sighed and glared at her. She was laughing too hard to notice his glare.

"What?" Neji asked.

She did not flinch under his glare and kept laughing.

"You went like that with the voice and everything?" Sakura returned between giggles.

Neji sighed and nodded. Sakura laughed harder.

"She took a picture too. Can you fix my voice now?" Neji said.

Sakura kept laughing but shook her head. Neji raised an eyebrow at her and scowled. Sakura shrugged.

"Hey, if Ino comes back we'd be in trouble," Sakura said.

Neji sighed but inclined his head in agreement. She had a point. It did not mean he had to like it. Neji sat back down on his sleeping bag and Sakura went back to fixing his nails. Luckily the polish had dried on the hand she had repaired before the whole fiasco with Ino.

"So, Hatomi, tell me why Neji is so intimidating," Sakura said.

Neji groaned as she chuckled at him. Neji pouted but said nothing. Sakura kept laughing as she fixed his nails. Finally she was done and Neji got to sit back.

"Okay, fine, fine, don't play along. We can go back to talking about Kankuro then," Sakura said.

Neji opened his mouth then closed it. He did not want to think about why Kankuro had not responded, at least not without the rest of the tub of Chocolate Fudge ice cream. Neji sighed.

"Do you really think someone like, er, well the female me would be intimated by the male me?" Neji questioned.

Sakura shrugged.

"You're the one who said it, not me," Sakura told him.

Neji frowned. He had said the first thing to come out of his mouth as an excuse for Ino as to why Hatomi would not know him. Neji met Sakura's eyes and she waited, munching on popcorn.

"Do you think I'm intimidating?" Neji asked.

Sakura smirked.

"As Hatomi: no,"

She laughed when he rolled his eyes at her. He grabbed some popcorn but minded his lips. She shook her head at him.

"As Neji? Well," Sakura said but trailed off.

Neji blinked. She shook her head again.

"When I first saw you, yeah, you were intimidating as Hell and I partnered with Sasuke. Even when we all started to become friends because of Shikamaru and later Naruto you were intimidating. Then you changed to the all black attire and to be honest, it got worse. I mean, I know you as a friend so it wasn't so bad but sometimes when you were sitting with the other guys having ramen or whatever, not talking, just kind of listening: yeah, intimidating.

"Then we started talking during physicals, not just the medical questions but other things. You opened up a bit more and then I kind of saw this softer side to you. The clincher was that first Friday you spent here. Now I don't see you as an intimidating Hyuuga. Don't get me wrong when you glare or go quiet there's a bit of eeriness there but even Hinata has that because of the eyes. I don't think you or _any_ Hyuuga can get away from being intimidating," Sakura explained.

Neji stared at her as she munched on popcorn. He sighed and shook his head.

"So, complicated yes sort of?" Neji enquired.

She flushed but nodded. Neji put his head on the bear's and frowned. Sakura patted his knee.

"It's the Hyuuga decorum thing. Stand up straight, hold your chin up, no smiling, don't fiddle with things, be some kind of machine without emotions. Add white eyes to that and you can't help it. Even if you were more like say, Naruto personality wise, you'd be intimidating whenever you got serious because of your eyes," Sakura replied.

Neji hummed but inclined his head in agreement. He had always thought his eyes were fear-inducing and he looked at them in the mirror every day. Short of always smiling, he would always make people uncomfortable. Hell, if started grinning all the time now people would wonder what the Hell was wrong with him.

"Huh," Neji said.

Sakura shrugged.

"Hey, people are intimidated by me too," Sakura said.

Neji blinked. He raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed at him.

"No really! Apparently being trained by Tsunade-sama does that. God, you should see the new med-nins when they're around me for the first time. Eyes all wide, sputtering, tripping over their own feet. You would think they're not trained shinobi," Sakura said.

Neji chuckled. His students had been the same way the first day they met him. He was glad they had gotten used to his white-eyes. Speaking of his students.

"How is Tora doing?" Neji asked.

She grinned.

"She's amazing, really," Sakura said. "She remembers everything you tell her and everything thing she reads. Her chakra control is off the charts. She's a bit shy with it though, you know, like she doesn't want to show off or she thinks she's not good enough. She reminds me of me in that sense. She healed the fish today too, something I hadn't done for three weeks, Ino the whole month. I think I could even teach her more advanced skills like the Strength of a Hundred Seal then Creation Rebirth. She's that good."

Neji smiled at the thought of Tora being good enough to have the same rhombus on her forehead as Tsunade-sama and Sakura. They both jolted when they heard the front door open. Neji shifted towards the television as Sakura stood.

She made it two steps before Ino shoved open the door. Neji gaped again and flinched behind the bear as Sakura held out her arms as if to protect Neji. Ino sighed and huffed before glaring down at Neji. Again, Neji almost glared back but huddled behind the bear instead, putting on some shaking, and a bit of tears. He should get a damned award for this.

"So, Hinata wouldn't let me _near_ Neji's room," Ino said.

"Ah, he's mean when he's mad," Neji said softly.

Ino snorted and Neji squeaked when Ino ducked under Sakura and leaned in close to him. Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand. Ino narrowed her eyes at him and Neji ducked further behind the bear, biting his lip, and keeping up the fake tremors.

"Ino-pig, leave Hatomi alone," Sakura said.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you," Ino muttered.

"Why are you being so mean to her?" Sakura asked with a sigh.

Ino spun, whipping Neji in the face with her hair and stood toe to toe with Sakura who simply raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a bit suspicious of some random Hyuuga we don't know suddenly appearing one night, taking all the attention from me then wandering off. And I'm sorry but it is rare Hyuuga women grow as tall as Hatomi. Funny she's the same height as _Neji_ though. Same general bone structure too. And I'm almost positive I'll find the same scars on her back as a certain Hyuuga prodigy even though there's no way she could have them," Ino said.

Neji gulped and for once he was not faking the fear in his eyes. She spun on him and Neji blinked up at her, still gnawing his lips. His eyes were damp and he didn't have to fake shivering.

"So, Billboard Brow, what do you have to say to that?" Ino asked.

She kept her gaze on Neji. Neji gulped as Sakura started laughing. Ino growled and turned to Sakura again. Neji let out a breath but kept snuggling into the bear. At least it was comfortable.

"Wow are you ever paranoid," Sakura replied.

Neji had never considered Ino much of a threat at any time so was not prepared when Ino spun again and grabbed him by the arms. He did yell and began struggling when Ino tried to get the shirt off. Sakura was there to help Neji a moment later and Neji snuck in a hand-seal but did not force as much chakra as needed into it. Naruto's Sexy Jutsu would come in handy.

Ino flung the ripped shirt to the ground and Neji tucked the fake breasts under Sakura's bed before sitting up and sniffling, holding his arms over his chest. Wow. The half-assed Sexy Jutsu had actually worked. He did have breasts the same size as the fake ones and had a feeling his back was scar free.

"The Hell, Ino-pig!"

They both turned towards him and Neji sniffled again. Ino rolled her eyes and Sakura huffed. Neji let out another scream as Ino grabbed him and spun him around so his back faced her.

"Oh come off it Neji, ah," Ino said.

Neji allowed himself a smirk but wiped it off his face when Ino spun him back around and forcibly pulled his arms down to reveal the breasts. Her eyes went wide and Neji kept the tears up and the whimpers as Ino examined his chest. She flipped his wrists over to reveal bare wrists and gaped. Ino backed up a few steps and Neji huddled into his body in an upright fetal position, crying as he did.

"Happy now?" Sakura asked.

Neji fell into Sakura's arms when she sat beside him and began sobbing anew. Really he was laughing but making it sound all whiny and wet. Sakura hushed at him, rubbing his back, and he caught Ino stepped back in shock.

"Ah, um, er," Ino tried.

"I mean really, the poor girl is traumatized enough because of her clan and now you do this at her first ever sleep over? Jeez," Sakura said.

Ino kept sputtering and Neji huddled closer to Sakura. His chest was cold which was plain weird. It had to be the breasts. Damn. He had even made his dick disappear. This was strange, way too strange and he really wanted Ino gone so he could dispel this jutsu and get back to being male.

"I wanna go home," Neji said.

He kept it in a wail then began sobbing again into Sakura's shoulder. Sakura shushed him and rubbed his spine. Ino kept trying to apologize and got on her knees beside Neji and Sakura. Neji squealed and shifted away, covering his chest with the bear as he went.

"Ino-pig, back off, you've done enough damage for one night," Sakura said.

Ino flushed but nodded and stood by the door as Sakura wrapped Neji and his bear into another hug. Sakura kept hushing him, rubbing his back, and he kept pretending to cry. It was not hard once he thought about why Kankuro had not responded to his letter yet.

"She's all ready self-conscious enough about her height and then you go comparing her to Neji like that? Of course she has the same bone structure as him, so do Hanabi and Hinata! I can't believe how insensitive you are sometimes," Sakura said.

Neji choked on a laugh and it came up as a hitch in his crying. Ino was waving her hands and biting her lip, trying to apologize but Neji wailed a bit louder.

"Ah, Hatomi, I'm sorry! Really I am! It's just, Sakura and the girls are always so jealous of me getting all the guys and you know I could totally see them using your cousin to get revenge as weird as that sounds. I mean Neji does look sort of feminine and—" Ino started.

"Neji-san is not a girl," Neji interrupted in a shout.

He went back to sobbing when Ino shut up. He heard Sakura snicker in his ear before she went back to berating Ino. Neji risked a peek and say Ino looking completely mortified.

"No, of course he's not a girl! It's just, ah, I owe you okay? Tell me what I can do and I'll do it," Ino said.

Oh _that_ was tempting. Neji sniffled and took some time to cry into Sakura's shoulder as he thought. Sakura hummed in his ear and Neji took a few more minutes to pretend to calm down. Ino was offering him a shirt from Sakura's closet. Neji tugged it on over his head and fiddled with the hem until Sakura gave him the bear. Neji snuggled the bear close.

"Well?" Ino asked.

Neji snuffled and wiped his eyes. Ino offered him a tissue but Sakura took it from her and began gently wiping Neji's face with it. Thank god the Sexy Jutsu made his face more feminine as well because it had been all the make-up before.

"Go away and leave me alone," Neji said.

Ino paled then fell back on her ass. Neji pouted though he wanted to laugh. Sakura coughed to hide a giggle and continued to wipe the runny makeup off his face. Ino sat back up, kneeling again and chuckled nervously.

"No, seriously Hatomi, I'll take you out shopping, buy you lunch, give you huge discounts on flowers—" Ino began.

Neji shook his head, sending the braids flying. One whapped Ino in the cheek and she waved her hands so it didn't hurt her. Her bracelet got caught in the tips and Neji felt a tug on his hair. Oh this was too good.

He let out a wail when 'Hatomi' realized she had been attached to Ino. Sakura stopped things before they could get too bad and hushed his fake-sobs while she detached Ino's bracelet from Neji's hair. Ino looked ready to throw up mixed with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Go away," Neji shouted again.

Ino backed up and rubbed the back of her head. Neji threw himself into Sakura's arms now that he was detached from Ino and began sobbing again. Ino gaped.

"I mean it! Go away and never come here again unless Sakura let's you! And leave Neji-san alone! And, and," he stopped with a sneeze.

Well that had been unexpected. Sakura's hair had tickled his nose. He could use this. Neji pretended to get embarrassed by the sneeze and burst into tears again. Ino stared, face pale, eyes wide, biting her lip, and hands fidgeting.

"And leave _me_ alone! Stop looking for me at the compound you, you," Neji said.

He faked trying to come up with a word. There were a lot of words he could use to describe Ino and her bitchy ways but Hatomi wasn't him. This was too strange.

"Big meanie," Neji got out.

He went back to sobbing in Sakura's shoulder. It was probably better he did. Sakura held him close, hushing him softly, and swaying back and forth to mimic a cradle effect. Ino gulped but nodded.

"You heard her Ino, time to go," Sakura said.

"Right, I'm really, really, sorry Hatomi," Ino said.

Neji replied by sobbing. Ino winced and stood, edging back towards the door slowly as if making any sudden movements would hurt Neji. Neji really needed to laugh.

"Yeah, just go and try not to make any more surprise visits, okay?" Sakura asked.

"Done. And I won't try to come find you Hatomi and yeah, I'll leave Neji alone too," Ino said.

Neji didn't remove his head from Sakura's shoulder but did see Ino give a final wave before she took off through Sakura's door. The door closed with a thud behind her and Neji waited until he heard the front door open and close. He activated Byakugan and saw Ino running towards her house, looking stricken.

Sakura burst into laughter and Neji grinned. He released the Sexy Jutsu and tugged Sakura's shirt off. She said nothing as he went digging under her bed for his bag. She did laugh when he threw the fake breasts at her. She choked when he took her shorts off and changed back into his night clothes.

He turned to see she had fallen over and had a hand over her eyes, blushing deeply. Neji snorted as he made sure all his parts were back (he had never been so happy to see his cock and balls before) and the parts he had added were gone. His tattoos were back as well and Neji poked Sakura with his foot. She had stayed on the floor on her back, flushing.

"You've seen me naked," Neji reminded her.

He coughed as his voice was still female. Sakura chuckled before sitting up and touching his back. The chakra went through again and Neji cleared his throat. It sounded deeper.

"Sakura?" Neji asked.

It was more for seeing if his voice was back to normal (it was) than to see what was bothering her.

"Yeah, I've seen you naked but in a professional setting. Jeez," Sakura said.

Neji didn't understand the difference so didn't bother to ask. Sakura snapped and he jolted. She grinned evilly and Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you can _so_ use the Sexy Jutsu to mess with Ino," Sakura said.

Neji started at her then shook his head furiously. _Hell no_.

"The whole reason I told her to leave me and Hatomi alone was so I _wouldn't_ have to be Hatomi anymore or have to wonder if she was randomly going to barge in on our sleep overs again," Neji told her.

He lowered his voice with a flush when she sat back a bit.

"Back to being intimidating by the way," Sakura said.

Neji groaned and grabbed his bear before pouting into it. She giggled at him. Neji was surprised the popcorn bowl hadn't flipped and dragged it towards him. His sleeping bag was a mess but he didn't care.

"Anyway, Hatomi can't completely disappear _now_ ," Sakura said.

Neji huffed.

"Why not? It's not like she existed anyway. And what in the Hell am I supposed to tell my uncle when Ino goes looking for Hatomi to apologize? And what if she wants Hatomi _and me_ to go out together?" Neji went on.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him and waved him off.

"You're over-thinking. Just one or two chance meetings, nothing more, then Hatomi can go back to being a recluse in the compound," Sakura said.

Neji blew his bangs out of his face and pouted. Sakura giggled at him and fixed his hair. Neji watched as she began tidying up her ripped shirt and pulling his sleeping bag into some semblance of order.

"Besides, it'll be fun _and_ teach Ino not to be so bitchy all the time," Sakura said. "She might even become less intimidating to guys and find someone to date which will give Tenten a chance to find a guy."

Neji opened his mouth then closed it. Damn Sakura and appealing to his heart in helping his teammates. Neji sighed.

"Fine, fine, one or two chance meetings and _that's it._ I don't want to be a girl as great as I may look as one," Neji said.

Sakura laughed but nodded. She began undoing his hair and Neji raised an eyebrow at her. She swatted him.

"You need to see me do the French Braids so you can do them yourself. I'll let you know whenever I come see you if you're to be Hatomi or Neji," Sakura said.

Neji scowled.

"Well if you're coming to see me to tell me who to be, can't you do the braids?" Neji asked.

Sakura hummed but shook her head.

"We might have minutes to "run into" Ino and you need to be as ready as possible. I'll even give you a dress or two to borrow I haven't worn in forever. I'm sure Hinata has something as well," Sakura replied.

Neji frowned but nodded. She made too much sense. She began showing him how to braid his hair properly and Neji wondered _what_ he had gotten himself into. Ah well. At least Kankuro might find it sexy if he ever answered Neji's letter.

* * *

Reviews welcome and next chapter coming soon.

And yes _of course_ Neji would know how to do the Sexy Jutsu. He's seen Naruto do it _more_ than enough.

Did I mention I love how Hinata's just going along with this? I totally see her and Hanabi begging to play with Neji's hair when he's around and him going along with it because he owes them for being such a jerk when he was younger...haha.


	27. Clearing the Head

**Clearing the Head**

 **Author's notes:** Neji likes being Hatomi because it makes him anonymous. Unfortunately he runs into Sasuke who reacts _much_ differently than Neji (or anyone else) thought.

 **Rated M** for sexy times between males, **swearing** , drinking, and gore.

I don't own the characters. I'm just abusing them for a bit and returning them to proper outlets slightly damaged.

So, I haven't finished this as of yet but there's still a butt-load of chapters to be posted. So far it's 50 and I'm hoping to finish it soon. But things like this have a tendency to get away from me so we'll see.

* * *

Another week had passed with still no response from Kankuro. Neji had thrown himself into training his students, going on D-Rank missions with them, spending time with his friends, reading, and generally trying not to think about it. Last night he had cried into Sakura's shoulder about it and she comforted him as best she could.

She had requested Strawberry Vanilla ice cream and he bought it for her but also bought Chocolate Fudge for himself. He ate the entire tub of Chocolate Fudge last night and this morning was suffering. Neji sighed and pulled his blankets over his head to keep hiding under in the sleeping bag.

Kuma would likely be at the training field and expecting him to arrive eventually. Sakura had Tora for training today and Akino would sleep in before wandering off to find Guy-sensei, Lee, and Doi. Neji ignored the sounds of Sakura moving around and snuggled with the bear in his sleeping bag.

"C'mon Neji, it's time to get up. I'm meeting Tora in twenty minutes and besides, isn't sleeping in past 9:30 against your genetic code or something?" Sakura asked.

Neji huffed but didn't move. He heard Sakura sigh. He yelped when she pulled his sleeping bag off him and threw him (and the bear) over her shoulder. She walked out of her room, taking up his toiletries bag then tossed him into the bathroom. Neji landed mostly on his ass and gaped up at her. She stood in the threshold of the bathroom with her fists on her hips.

"Wash up, go to the bathroom, brush your hair, and all that other fun stuff. I'll be back to check on you in ten minutes and if you're not ready to get dressed then I'll do all the above myself before forcing you into clothes," Sakura said.

Neji blinked when she shut the door in his face. Neji huffed but did as instructed. He did not want Sakura forcing him to use the toilet. Neji came out of the bathroom when he was done. Sakura was putting her bed back together when Neji strode into the room. She nodded at him and he dressed swiftly.

Neji gathered his belongings as Sakura finished putting the last bear on her bed. Neji sighed and moved to hand back the bear he snuggled. She blinked at it then gave him a smile.

"You hang onto him for now," Sakura said.

Neji smiled and nodded. They went into the kitchen together where Sakura made him breakfast. He ate more than he wanted under her glare and they left together. She tsked and shook her head.

"Tora's going to be upset," Sakura said.

"Sorry," Neji muttered.

Sakura patted him on the back and shrugged. Neji let out a breath and held his bear to his chest. Sakura hugged him then looked into his eyes.

"It's okay, Kankuro has his reasons and I'm sure he'll explain everything," Sakura said.

Neji sighed. He nodded and she let him go. Neji took off before she could say any more and headed towards the Hyuuga compound. He tried not to think of how Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama had given him a few dresses to wear as Hatomi. They had even given him some make-up they didn't use.

Neji got into his room and unpacked his bag. He sat the bear on his bed and settled beside it. Neji did not want to face the world today. All he wanted to do was mope. Neji sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

He scowled when a thought came to his mind. Neji laughed humorlessly at his thoughts before getting to his feet. He made sure his door was locked before opening his closet and finding the clothes he had hidden there.

Neji found a white summer dress with pale purple flowers all over it. Neji stripped and did the Sexy Jutsu. He shifted his chakra to his vocal cords as Sakura had shown him then braided his hair and tugged on the dress. Applying the eyeliner was easy enough and he had experience with applying lipstick.

Neji hummed into the mirror and smiled. The dress skimmed his mid-thighs but fluttered around nicely. Neji tugged on a black thong as it was all he had and he knew no woman would go without underwear under this dress. He found a pair of white sandals Hanabi-sama had bought for him to play Hatomi and slipped them on.

He was an entirely different person. Neji grinned in the mirror. Now he could go out and no one would give him pitying stares because they knew Kankuro hadn't responded to him yet. Neji grabbed an old white purse formally belonging to Hinata-sama before shoving in his lip gloss, a hand mirror, and some money. He left by a teleportation jutsu and ended up in an empty street near Ichiraku's. Neji let out a breath and strode into the main street of Konoha.

People glanced over at him but did not stare in pity. Neji kept his shoulders slumped a bit, face down and stride slow. Hatomi was more like Hinata-sama: shy, introverted, and self-conscious. Hatomi would not walk with her chin tilted up and a swagger to her steps like Neji would. Neji chuckled inwardly at his thoughts and continued his walk.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Choji were headed towards him but Neji did not call out. Hatomi did not know these people. Instead, Neji shuffled to one side to pass them. Naruto ignored him but Shikamaru and Choji glanced over. Sasuke, the ever brash one, stopped and stood in Neji's path. He let out a squeak and let a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru snorted and smoke bellowed out of his nose.

"Very observant of you Sasuke, though there are a lot of Hyuuga around," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke huffed and Neji bit his lip. He took half a step back and almost walked into Choji who had appeared behind him. Neji gulped and kept the blush on his cheeks.

"Hey there, sorry about our friend, he's a bit weird," Choji said.

Neji nodded and heard Naruto chiding Sasuke. Shikamaru muttered his word and Neji looked him over. Shikamaru looked tired and he had lost weight. Neji felt sorry for the man but not enough to say anything. He made another surprised sound when Sasuke's face filled his line of sight.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

Neji gulped.

"Hatomi," Neji got out.

He made sure to sputter a bit. Sasuke nodded and looked him over. Neji swallowed hard and back tracked again. He yelped when he actually did walk into Choji then bowed and apologized. Choji waved him off.

"It's okay," Choji said.

"Sasuke can be annoying," Shikamaru added.

"Yeah, really annoying and acting really weird. C'mon, Sasuke, leave the girl alone and let's get some ramen," Naruto said.

Neji tried to slip away but gasped when Sasuke took his wrist and held him still. Neji allowed a blush to spread over his cheeks and tried to flinch away. Sasuke ignored the three guys asking him what was going on and met Neji's eyes.

"Come with us, Hatomi, my treat," Sasuke said.

Neji stiffened. Naruto started sputtering. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows and almost dropped his cigarette. Hell, Choji had almost dropped his chips. Sasuke was asking him out. No, Sasuke was asking _Hatomi_ , a random Hyuuga made up to knock Ino off her pedastol, on a date. Oh _Hell_ no.

All he had wanted to do was walk anonymously through the village for a few hours before going home, returning to his Neji form and moping about in his room until dinner. Then he would snuggle with Sakura's bear, read, and try to go to sleep. He had _not_ planned to get asked out by Konoha's most eligible bachelor, Sakura's _crush_ , and one of the people Neji hated.

"I, I, I," Neji tried.

He couldn't get anything out. Now he knew how Hinata-sama felt around Naruto. She probably didn't want to punch Naruto in the face or run away screaming though. Her sputtering came from being embarrassed. His came from being stupefied.

"You?" Sasuke asked with a little _smile_.

Oh _FUCK_ no! Neji had _not_ meant to attract the Uchiha with this get-up! All he had wanted was some damned privacy as he walked to clear his head. No one knew Hatomi but Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata-sama, and Hanabi-sama. It would have been _perfect._ But no, Sasuke had to butt his stupid chicken ass head in his way.

"I have to go," Neji shouted.

He followed this up with a well timed Gentle Fist (though weak by his standards) to Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke coughed, more in surprise likely, but he let go of Neji's wrist. Neji ran off, making sure to hold up his arms like he had seen girls do and kept moving. Neji ducked into an alley way and stopped to catch his breath.

He was not tired exactly, more panicked than anything else. He should be far enough away and peered around the corner of the alley he had run down. Neji let out a long breath, turned and walked into someone. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and Neji was looking up into Sasuke's black eyes. The bastard had a smile on his face and had the audacity of being half-hard.

"Looking for someone?" Sasuke asked.

Neji would have Mountain Crushed the prick right there but Hatomi was branch and not like Neji so wouldn't know the Mountain Crusher. Neji took a breath, let out a scream then whacked Sasuke in the head with his purse. He kept whacking and Sasuke ducked, covering his dumb-ass hair with his hands as Neji wailed and kept smacking. Huh, this was fun.

Sasuke went to his knees and Neji gave him a few more hits before spinning and running back the way he had originally come. Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, and now Kiba with Akamaru got out of his way as he took off down the street. His screams had alerted a crowd and Neji wanted to stop to laugh but kept running, fake-wailing as he went.

He did not stop running (he did stop screaming) until he was ten blocks away. He leaned against a building and took a few breaths so he would not burst into random laughter. People were all ready giving him weird looks but Neji ignored this.

He looked at his chest and was glad the Sexy Jutsu hadn't popped off. Good thing it could only be released by its user. Luckily Sasuke hadn't used Sharingan. Then again the Sexy Jutsu wasn't a genjutsu. Neji wondered if the Sharingan would see through it and hoped not.

He began walking away again, falling back into his Hatomi stride but keeping his head up, biting his lip at intervals and looking back over his shoulder. He "calmed down" after another block and kept walking. Neji spotted Tenten up ahead with Kuma and kept back his greeting. Tenten spotted him, gaped then blinked. Kuma said nothing as she kept striding forward.

"Hatomi?" Tenten questioned.

Well shit. Neji gave a little wave as Kuma looked to him and blinked. Tenten came over with Kuma and Neji shuffled as he had seen Hinata-sama do plenty of times. Tenten looked him up and down and Neji flushed.

"Hi," Neji said.

"Hi, oh, Kuma this is Hyuuga Hatomi, Neji's cousin," Tenten said.

Kuma bowed and grinned up at him. Neji inclined his head at her introduction.

"But Neji-sensei's upset because Kankuro-baka's a jerk and hiding out in his room so I trained with Tenten-sensei," Kuma said.

Neji nodded with eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

"Neji-san mentioned something about Kankuro-san," Neji said.

Kuma kicked the ground at her feet and huffed. Tenten looked two seconds away from laughing. Neji said nothing to her.

"Yeah, Neji-sensei's awesome and deserves someone nice. When I see Kankuro-baka I'm going to kick him in the face," Kuma proclaimed.

This was complete with a fist pump. Neji put a flush on his cheeks and nodded. Tenten told Kuma to go into the weapons shop they were headed to ahead of her for a moment and Kuma suspected nothing, too excited about weapons to suspect anything. Neji gulped when Tenten met his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tenten whispered.

"Taking a walk and trying to clear my head," Neji said.

Tenten blinked then let out a breath. She shook her head and gave him the look he had been trying to avoid. Tenten caught the slight narrowing of his eyes and wiped the pity off her face.

"Right, gotcha. Well, don't get into any trouble," Tenten said.

Neji inwardly snorted as she walked off with a backwards wave. Sure. As if he could get into any _more_ problems. Neji strode off in the opposite direction from Tenten and kept moving. He began to relax half an hour later when no one else approached him. Neji let out a breath as he was finally about to think which had been the entire purpose of this walk as Hatomi.

No one bothered him as he strode through the village with his head partially down, his steps slow, and his hands clenched in front of him, both holding the handle of his purse. He easily moved out of people's way or them out of his way as he walked.

Kankuro had not sent him any notification for two weeks, tomorrow. Neji had poured his heart into the flowers, literally, and the note and now the bastard wasn't talking to him. Neji sighed and wondered if he should send Kankuro something else. Maybe he was being tested by Gaara. Neji frowned but kept moving. Gaara wouldn't be _that_ much of an ass.

Neji found himself heading towards a cafe with chocolate sweets. Neji would not be caught walking into such a cute looking place even if he wanted chocolate but Hatomi had no qualms about stepped through the dainty white metal and glass door and taking a seat at one of the tiny and delicate white tables with their white painted wrought iron chairs.

The place was like something out of a little girl's tea-cup fantasy house with petal pink walls, pastel flower designs around the boarders, the delicate little tables, lacy table cloths, and elegant glass vases at each table with a single (fake) white lily.

The floor was pale hardwood and the counter was white with a display of sweets. Even the menus were white with deep purple writing and the amount of frills and lace was enough to make Neji almost puke. Sasuke would never follow him in here though. Neji smiled at the waitress dressed in a frilly pink dress. Her brown hair was done up in pigtails and she wore a cute white apron over her dress.

"Would you like some tea to start?" she asked.

"Green tea, yes, please," Neji replied.

The waitress left a dainty little menu and walked off to get his tea. God _Sakura and Ino_ would feel off in this place and they were likely the most feminine shinobi he knew. Neji decided it did not matter and scanned the menu. Maybe if Kankuro ever started talking to him again he would take the puppet master here for punishment.

"Here you go, miss," the waitress said.

Neji thanked her and ordered a slice of the double chocolate and caramel cake. The waitress nodded at his choice happily and was off again. Neji drank his tea out of a rather large white mug decorated with pink flowers. His cake was brought to him a few minutes later and Neji happily indulged.

When he was finished Neji considered his situation. Besides the oddness of pretending to be a female in the cutest doll-house in Konoha and wearing a dress, he did not have a solution to his problem. He could write to Kankuro again but had no idea what this would do for him. He could not go to Suna to see what the Hell was going on as he had a genin team. All Neji could do was wait. Neji sighed and picked at the scraps of his cake.

"I can order you another,"

Neji stiffed and looked up to see _Sasuke_ staring down at him. Neji had not even heard the bastard come in. He looked around and saw the waitress was gaping at Sasuke as well as half the cafe. Some were looking out the window and Neji spotted Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, _Lee_ , and Shino looking at Sasuke from outside as if the Uchiha was nuts. Well, Neji knew Sasuke was insane. This further proved it.

"Sir?" the waitress asked.

Sasuke calmly sat across from Neji and Neji tried to get his head around the situation. Calm, cool, Sasuke was sitting with Neji while Neji had turned into Hatomi, and preparing to order (nope, actually ordering) Neji a second piece of cake. Neji was too stunned to speak. It was why he did not move his hand when Sasuke reached out and took it gently between his.

Neji could _feel_ the jealously of the women in the cafe but did not know how the fuck he should be reacting to this. Sasuke lightly _kissed_ his hand and Neji could do nothing but stare. There was heat coming to his cheeks and he could not close his slightly parted lips or get his eyes to stop being so wide. God _damn_ Uchiha!

"You are stunning Hatomi," Sasuke said. "And as a Hyuuga your dojutsu will help revitalize my clan. As a branch member, you would being marrying into a higher standing, correct?"

Neji blinked. So _that's_ what this was about. It made sense. Any child from a Hyuuga and Uchiha would automatically gain one of each eye. With Hatomi's "weaker" genes, the child might even gain a pure Sharingan in both eyes. Plus Hatomi was a branch member so the Hyuuga wouldn't be entirely opposed to marrying her off to an outsider.

Even so, to think a _Hyuuga_ branch member or not, would want to _help_ Sasuke was laughable. Hell, Hatomi (ha) _might_ tell her Neji-san about this later and Neji-san would kick the Uchiha's ass on principle alone.

Neji's second slice of cake came. He grinned evilly on the inside but on the outside gave another shout. Sasuke went to cover his head before Neji's purse hit him but Neji had other plans. It was a waste of good cake though.

Neji smashed the cake into Sasuke's face, got up, and took off, leaving Sasuke to pay the bill and for whatever else havoc was wrecked in Neji's absence. Neji stopped but not because he wanted to. Neji glanced down and saw Shikamaru's shadow joined to his. Shit.

"Why did you catch her?" Kiba asked. "This is freaking hilarious."

Neji said nothing as he was forced to turn around and walk back towards the men. He kept the panicked look on his face and let a few tears roll down his cheeks. He allowed the shiver to come over his form and saw Shikamaru frown.

"Aw, she's scared," Naruto said.

"Yeah, let her go, Shika, this is mean," Choji said.

"No, don't let her go. I need to talk to her," Sasuke broke in.

Neji whimpered outwardly but chuckled inwardly. The Uchiha was still wiping icing off his face and had obviously deposited the proper amount of ryo on the table to take care of the order. Damn. Maybe Neji should have thrown the tea in Sasuke's face.

"Dude, she obviously doesn't like you. Let it go," Kiba said.

"Yeah, baka," Naruto added.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru muttered.

"Sasuke!" Lee began.

Neji inwardly snorted. As Hatomi he winced.

"I know the plight of your unfulfilled youthful love!"

Good God this was turning into a whacked out soap opera. People were staring. Sasuke sighed at Lee and pushed him away before standing in front of Neji. Shikamaru released his jutsu but Sasuke grabbed Neji's shoulders before Neji could make an escape.

"Why do you keep running from me?" Sasuke asked.

Neji put a tremor to his lower lip as he considered. Oh he could say _so much_. Hatomi would only know about Uchiha Sasuke from her family and the Hyuuga were not shy about their distaste for the single Uchiha heir.

"Because," Neji started. "You abandoned the village on a quest for power and vengeance, you almost killed your best friend and other people who cared about you, you got the third hokage killed, half the village was destroyed, you broke up your team, and made your sensei question his teaching skills, and you're a big meanie!"

The last insult was so out of place it was laughable but the rest had the effect Neji wanted. He started crying as Hatomi, wrapping one arm around his waist and using the other to wipe his tears. Neji bowed his head and looked towards the ground but he spotted Sasuke step back, eyes widening and jaw dropping in shock.

Sasuke had dropped his hands from Neji's body. The others were gaping at Hatomi in wonder. Neji had told Sasuke all this at different intervals before but Sasuke hadn't cared. Now he would since the words were coming from someone Sasuke saw as a potential mate.

"And you're a meanie to Sakura-chan," Neji added for the Hell of it. "I don't get why she likes you but you ignore her and want to be with someone you don't even know!"

Neji continued to cry as Sasuke stared at him in awe. Choji had stopped eating. Naruto looked two seconds away from falling over. Lee had fallen over. Shikamaru had dropped his cigarette. Kiba had to lean against the building for support. Even _Shino_ looked stunned. Neji kept his smirk back and saw he still had boobs. Oh yeah, this had been a great idea.

"Where, who told you all that?" Sasuke asked after a moment.

Neji sniffled and raised his head, wiping at his eyes with one hand. Sasuke looked pale, greenish almost, and ready to fall over. The others were slowly getting over their shock. Neji hated to throw himself into the fire but he could handle it.

"I asked Neji-san where he got his scars since Hyuuga never get scars and he explained," Neji said. "Sakura-chan told me she likes you."

Sasuke scowled and his fists clenched. His jaw went tight and Neji heard Sasuke's teeth grind together. His Sharingan didn't activate yet, thank god. Neji snuffled.

"Neji, hm? Where is he now?" Sasuke questioned.

Neji kept his laugh back and shook his head, sending his long braids flying. He yelped when Sasuke grabbed him by the upper arm but Naruto, Lee, and Choji grabbed Sasuke in the same moment. He glared at them but Naruto shook his head.

"Leave the girl alone, Sasuke, she didn't do anything," Naruto said.

"Besides, everything Neji told her is true," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke let Neji go and whirled on the shadow-user. Neji took this moment to run off again but no one paid attention to him. Neji ducked into an alley way and allowed some of the speed he normally employed to come into his body. He activated Byakugan and once he could not see the pushing match going on between Sasuke and Shikamaru, Neji teleported back to his room in the compound.

He let out a breath, stripped, and released the Sexy Jutsu. Neji undid his hair, took off the make-up and hid everything in the cubby in his closet. He dressed in a pair of loose jogging pants, unlocked his door then darted under the covers of his bed, pulling Sakura's bear towards him. He gave his room a final sweep with Byakugan before deactivating it.

Neji snickered and let out a breath to calm down his rapidly beating heart. He ruffled his head into the pillows a bit to muse his hair and closed his eyes. Neji had not expected to fall asleep but he did and woke up when he heard noise in the hallway outside his room. Neji sat up as his door was ripped open and Sasuke stared at him, Sharingan activated.

"Can I help you?" Neji asked with a scowl.

Naruto, Kiba, and Lee were trying to pull Sasuke away but he walked into Neji's room. A few Hyuuga branch members were running through the hallways calling for Hiashi-sama to come and sort things out. Uchiha did not seem to care.

"You told your cousin Hatomi about me?" Sasuke questioned.

Neji blinked and rubbed the grit out of his eyes. He swung his legs out of bed and got to his feet. Sasuke said nothing, waiting. Neji sighed.

"She asked how my back got scarred and I explained. Why?" Neji enquired.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles by making fists with both hands. The murderous intent coming from Sasuke was immense. Neji felt another coming and glanced to his open door to see Hiashi-sama in the threshold.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Hiashi-sama said.

His voice made Neji shiver. It was the voice Hiashi-sama used in clan meetings to get the elder's attention and to express anger. Neji took half a step back from his uncle. Sasuke glared but the heated stare fizzled when meeting Hiashi-sama's gaze.

"What is the meaning of breaking into my _family's home_ , knocking out ten of my brethren and disrupting my nephew, one of the elite members of my clan?" Hiashi-sama demanded.

Sasuke gulped. Neji wanted to laugh but kept it back. Oh this day had gone better than he thought. Pity he couldn't tell Sakura about it. Shit. She would find out because Sasuke, no _Naruto and Lee,_ would explain. Damn. Damn, damn, and _damn._ She would kill him. Well, maybe not after he explained why he did it.

"I needed to confirm something with Neji and got carried away," Sasuke said.

Hiashi-sama raised an eyebrow in a 'no shit' expression. Neji had to cough to hide a laugh.

"Well I hope it was important. I will be taking this disrespect to my clan up with the Hokage," Hiashi-sama said.

Sasuke paled and his Sharingan deactivated. Neji cleared his throat before Hiashi-sama could stalk off.

"Uncle, if I may request you do not speak with the Hokage about this," Neji said.

Hiashi-sama turned that horrid stare onto him but Neji had dealt with it before. No one breathed they were so stunned.

"Why?" Hiashi-sama asked.

"Apparently this was my fault. Well, not Sasuke's unneeded rampage through our home, but his desire to come see me. Perhaps you will instead grant us permission to use the Hyuuga training grounds to _discuss_ this?" Neji questioned.

Hiashi-sama raised an eyebrow. The last thing Neji needed was Hiashi-sama going to the Hokage with Sasuke and Sasuke explained about Hatomi. Hiashi-sama would protect Neji of course but perhaps not to this extent. Neji might explain later, if this went well.

"Very well," Hiashi-sama said.

The smirk on his face made Sasuke gulp, Kiba whimper, Naruto shudder, and Lee cower. The other Hyuuga grinned or chuckled and within moments it was down to Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba. Neji inclined his head at Sasuke and strode towards his wardrobe.

"If you do not mind I would like to get dressed in private first. Then we will go to the training fields and discuss this," Neji said.

Sasuke hummed.

"I suppose your 'discussion' means fight?" Sasuke said.

Neji nodded. Sasuke smirked.

"And when I win you will speak nothing of Hatomi to anyone, pretending she does not exist, and leave her alone whenever you see her," Neji said.

Sasuke blinked. He chuckled. Neji selected the clothes he wanted with the appropriate weaponry.

"And when I win?" Sasuke asked.

"Then you will be able to attempt to court Hatomi to your will though it will not be up to me whether or not she is receptive," Neji answered.

Sasuke considered. He grinned and Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Not enough," Sasuke said.

Neji sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, what else? Not that it will matter," Neji said.

Sasuke stepped up to him and grabbed some of Neji's loose hair in one hand. Neji slapped Sasuke's hand away, ignoring the little jolt of pain in his scalp from it.

"You shave your head: totally bald," Sasuke said.

Neji blinked. He smirked. Sasuke was jealous of Neji's hair. Neji didn't bother to stop his laughter but did keep it contained.

"Fine, deal," Neji said. "But we won't need any clippers."

Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah we will. And no wig, Hyuuga," Sasuke said.

"I won't need to worry about it," Neji said back.

Sasuke left his room. Kiba, Naruto, and Lee followed. Lee shut Neji's screen and Neji could hear the three yelling at Sasuke while trying not to yell. Neji let out a breath and began to get dressed. This was turning out to be an excellent day. Now all he needed was a note from Kankuro.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon. And yes, Neji and Sasuke will be fighting. Got to love how cocky these two are. What happened to Shika, Shino, and Choji? Shika and Sasuke had a shoving match and I'll leave the rest up to you. ;)


	28. Neji vs Sasuke

**Neji vs. Sasuke**

 **Author's note:** FIGHT! Ha.

 **Rated M** for sexy times between male character, swearing, drinking, and gore.

I don't own Naruto or anyone else though I wish I did. I am taking liberties with them and their universe.

* * *

The training grounds were empty when Neji lead Sasuke into them. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee stayed on the porch while Neji walked with Sasuke to the middle of the empty dirt field. Sasuke looked around with a little frown on his face.

"No witnesses, hm?" Sasuke said.

"Except for Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru," Neji returned.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Neji his Byakugan.

"Fine by me," Sasuke said.

"It should not be," Neji told him.

Sasuke blinked, confused.

"If I happen to beat the ever-living Hell out of you on Hyuuga grounds the Hokage won't be able to do a thing about it even with witnesses. There's this no-tell rule when it comes to Hyuuga training grounds and what goes on in them," Neji explained.

Lee gulped. Kiba let out a breath and Naruto frowned. Sasuke scowled. Neji sunk into fighting stance and smirked.

"That's why your Uncle said it was fine," Sasuke said.

"No shit," Neji said.

He moved. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he lowered his hands to block what he thought would be body strikes. Neji wasn't considered a genius for nothing. Sasuke's eyes showed confusion when Neji aimed high. Sasuke understood a moment later but it was too late. Neji hit the tenketsu that controlled Sasuke's eyes and the Sharingan went out in both.

Sasuke jumped back and held the sides of his head in pain. Neji skidded to a stop a few feet away and smirked. Sasuke revealed pure black eyes and growled. Neji bit his tongue, felt the pain, and grinned. Sasuke's genjutsu wouldn't have worked on Neji's eyes so quickly but he wanted to make sure. Just to make doubly sure he sent out a blast of chakra to counter any genjutsu in the area. Oh no, Sasuke was not faking the loss of his Sharingan.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Are you nothing without your eyes?" Neji asked.

Lee, Naruto, and Kiba gaped when they realized what Neji had done. Sasuke came in, fast, but nowhere near as fast as Lee. Plus Sasuke no longer had genjutsu or any of the techniques he had learned with Sharingan. Sasuke hadn't fought _without_ Sharingan in years. This fight was over and had barely started.

Neji easily blocked Sasuke's attack and countered by hitting four of Sasuke's tenketsu before Sasuke could get away. He winced but Neji smirked. Sasuke knew the fight was over but would not allow it to show, not yet. He had as much pride as Neji.

Sasuke released a fire ball out him but Neji sunk into the Revolving Palm, leaped out of it, and struck out with the Mountain Crusher. Sasuke was blown back through the fields but Neji teleported behind the Uchiha and grinned when he saw Sasuke had not bothered to make any kind of clone. What an arrogant idiot.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms," Neji said.

He began the assault. Sasuke tried to get away but it was too late. The only thing that would stop Neji now was curry powder. Neji ended his attack, sending Sasuke flying half-way across the field, and stood in a relaxed position. Five minutes. Neji had beaten Uchiha Sasuke in five minutes.

Oh people would be talking about this tomorrow. The witnesses were three of the loudest shinobi in the village besides Ino. Sasuke didn't move. Neji hummed when Naruto gaped and shook his head in awe. Maybe Neji had been too rough.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto came running into the field and Neji scowled as Lee and Kiba went to the injured Uchiha. Neji strode over but stayed back a few feet. Sasuke had managed to sit up, held his ribs, and glared at Neji for all his worth.

"I did not close them off permanently nor did I use the full extent of the technique. You will be able to activate Sharingan and your other tenketsu in a few hours," Neji said.

Sasuke snarled at him.

"You lose, Sasuke. Remember: Hatomi does not exist," Neji told him.

Sasuke scowled but nodded. Neji shifted until he was squatting in front of Sasuke. He opened his eyes wide, Byakugan activated. Sometimes he liked having creepy ass white eyes. Naruto gulped. Lee gaped and Kiba frowned.

"And if you go back on your word then I will permanently disable the tenketsu going to your eyes. You will never be able to activate Sharingan again, understand?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke paled but nodded. Neji got to his feet and deactivated Byakugan. He strode around the fallen Uchiha but stopped before entering the compound, glancing over his shoulder as Naruto called Sasuke and idiot while helping him up. Naruto froze. Sasuke continued to glare.

"Strength comes from friendship, Uchiha and anyone who cannot understand that is not worthy of a Hyuuga or anyone in this village. Remember that," Neji said.

He left Sasuke in the training field and strode into the compound. Hiashi-sama joined him in the hallway and Neji had no choice but to go with Hiashi-sama into Hiashi-sama's office. Neji frowned when he was sealed inside and Hiashi-sama gave him a look.

"Now, I know I do not know all of the names of every clan member but I would think I would know Hatomi," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji let out a breath and sat in the chair across from his uncle. Hiashi-sama raised an eyebrow. Well, he had wanted to explain. He hadn't imagined it would be right after a fight with the Uchiha. Ah well.

"It might take a while but, ah," Neji said.

Hiashi-sama smirked.

"Oh I will not interrupt," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji let out breath and began from the sleep over at Sakura's that started this all. Hiashi-sama chuckled at Neji's punishment and almost laughed outright when Neji told him Sakura had made him wear a dress. Hiashi-sama raised an eyebrow when Neji mentioned the name Neji had used when he and Sakura left.

" _You_ are Hatomi?" Hiashi-sama asked.

Neji flushed but nodded. Hiashi-sama blinked a few times, eyes wide, and jaw dropped. Neji quickly described how he was depressed about Kankuro not writing so today decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Since he did not want the pitying looks from everyone because _everyone_ knew his situation (thanks to Ino) he had gone out as Hatomi. Neji detailed the Sasuke-stalking then the final confrontation then stopped.

"And that's why Sasuke came running into the compound like that," Neji said. "But I told him if I won he can't speak of Hatomi ever again, she doesn't exist so, well,"

Hiashi-sama kept staring at him and Neji had never thought he would see his uncle so stunned. Neji waited while Hiashi-sama blinked then shook his head as if to clear it. Damn. That image could have been worth millions of ryo. Too bad he hadn't had a camera on him.

"I don't know whether to laugh or smack you," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji gulped. Hiashi-sama did not kid about something so serious.

"I am completely fine with both," Neji said.

Hiashi-sama snorted and shook his head. He rubbed his temples and leaned back in his chair with a little smirk on his face. Neji frowned.

"Technically Sakura started this all," Neji said. "I was innocently avoiding people in plain sight."

Hiashi-sama chuckled and sighed before leaning forward.

"I assume Hanabi and Hinata know?" Hiashi-sama asked.

Neji flushed but inclined his head. Hiashi-sama hummed and let out a breath. He grinned softly and Neji tried not to bite his lip or fiddle with anything.

"So long as Hatomi does not get the Hyuuga into any more trouble then enjoy yourself. I have to compliment you on your resourcefulness as well. That was absolutely brilliant. Oh, and you and I will be training later," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji winced but nodded. Hiashi-sama would not go easy on him but Neji did not mind. At least he would get a good fight out of the deal.

* * *

Neji did not want to leave his room the next day, Sunday, but decided he might as well see what kind of insanity Hatomi had unintentionally wrought. He ignored the pitying looks from the shinobi that knew him and some of the civilians and kept striding through the village, simply listening.

Damn Ino and her blabbermouth. She had a habit of telling her best customers (also huge gossips) about every couple who came to the shop which happened to be everyone. She got extra excited when the members of the couple purchased certain flowers and Neji had bought the flowers she especially talked about. Neji sighed and shook his head. He needed to be listening to the people around him.

"Hyuuga Neji beat Uchiha Sasuke in like five minutes flat. Uchiha didn't even land a hit!"

"Why'd they even fight?"

"Some Hyuuga girl, you know the really pretty one at the bar a couple weeks ago?"

"Oh yeah! Damn she was hot,"

"Yeah, her, apparently Uchiha kept pestering her and she said she didn't want to go out with him because of some stuff Neji-sama said so Uchiha went to find him,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, Kiba-sama and Lee-sama talked all about it. Naruto-sama confirmed it and the Uchiha did in his own way,"

"That's insane. Five minutes though?"

"I mean we know Neji-sama's strong but damn, right?"

"I know?"

"I heard it only took him like two moves or something,"

"Yeah, he didn't even come close to wasting chakra,"

"I guess it means the Byakugan is better than the Sharingan,"

"I always thought that. I mean yeah cool, genjutsu and copying techniques but I'd rather x-ray vision and the ability to see chakra, see everyone around me for like 50 meters _and_ not go blind from over using it, you know?"

"Yeah, I'd be okay with just the x-ray vision,"

"Pervert,"

Neji continued his walk and turned a corner. He froze, gulped, and tried to back-track but it was too late. Pink came flying at him and Neji could do nothing but wince when Sakura grabbed his right bicep and began dragging him somewhere.

Neji went along as best he could and did not even bother trying to explain as he was dragged. The people who did witness the strangeness of Haruno Sakura pulling Hyuuga Neji through the village were too stunned by the sight to offer help or even speak. Hell, even Naruto who spotted them after five blocks simply gaped and stared.

People also knew they wouldn't be able to detour Sakura. The person who could stop her (Tsunade-sama) wouldn't bother to stop her. Tsunade-sama would assume Sakura had a good reason for beating up whoever she beat up. Normally Neji agreed with Sakura's beatings. It figured he wouldn't when it would happen to him.

They cleared the village after a full half hour. Sakura's chakra infused stomping pace made everyone get out of her way and sped them up to an almost run. Neji felt the sensation of flying but spun and landed on his feet in training field one. Sakura came at him and Neji threw as much chakra as he could into his face before her fist hit his cheek.

The punch sent him flying through the air for seven yard. He landed and rolled for another two then stayed on his back looking up at the stars in the sky even though it was daytime. The pain leaked in a moment later and Neji winced. This made his face hurt more so he groaned and closed his eyes.

He felt Sakura coming towards him and the cool sensation of her Mystical Palm Technique washed over his face after a moment. Neji let out a breath through his nose and felt bone coming back together. Skin knitted into a whole piece again and loose teeth tightened. His nose straightened out with a pop and Neji tried not to whimper. She wasn't bothering to administer any kind of healing to stop the pain from being fixed.

"There, done," Sakura said.

Neji sat up and rubbed the now pain-free side of his face. His arms were still scraped up from the roll and his ass hurt from the fall but he wasn't going to complain. Sakura sat across from him, eyes narrowed, and fists clenching at her sides.

"If you must know I became Hatomi yesterday because I wanted a walk to clear my head but did not want to face any questions from people we know or the pitying looks from everyone Ino told about Kankuro sending me nothing after I gave him my heart. It is _not_ my fault the Uchiha kept stalking me. I tried to get him to piss off and tried avoiding him but he kept tracking me down. And oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to lose so he could keep courting my female half and shave my head? I'll do that next time," Neji said.

Sakura opened her mouth, closed it then shook her head. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before meeting his eyes. Neji said nothing as she brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped one arm around them and began picking at the grass with her free hand.

"I'm sorry," Neji said.

She smiled and sighed at him, still picking at the grass but at least meeting his eyes. Neji shifted until he sat in lotus position and wished he had the bear to cuddle. He had slept with it last night after getting his ass beaten by Hiashi-sama.

"It's okay. You did make Sasuke go into thinking-mode. Obviously you gave him a lot to think about," Sakura said.

"Hn,"

Sakura chuckled then stretched out her legs. She shifted so she sat in lotus position directly across from him then threw some grass into his lap. Neji raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned before moving so she sat behind him. She began running her fingers through his hair and Neji felt his shoulders relax.

"So, are you going to do that often?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Neji returned.

Her fingers were rubbing his scalp in a wonderful way and he could not concentrate well on her words.

"Go out as Hatomi," Sakura said.

Neji let out a breath.

"Hopefully not," Neji said.

Sakura giggled but kept massaging his scalp. Neji did not know how long they sat there nor did he care. His head had been bothering him all week. His eyes stung from crying before falling asleep and using Byakugan daily. His heart felt constricted and his stomach was wound in so many knots Neji had no idea how the little food he did eat could get through.

"You lost some weight," Sakura remarked.

"I've been depressed," Neji said.

"I know," Sakura told him.

She kept rubbing his scalp. Neji kept his eyes closed and leaned into her touch. He ignored the sting behind his eyelids of the tears wanting to fall and tightened his jaw. His hands went into fists on his lap and Neji wanted the waiting to be over. Two weeks. Two weeks today he had sent Kankuro a letter and a bouquet proclaiming his love and he had received nothing back from Suna.

Perhaps Neji should give up on trying to be in love and tell Hiashi-sama he was ready to take an arranged marriage to some distant cousin to further the Hyuuga line. He would never be happy in the marriage but it did not seem to matter.

"Sakura,"

Neji sighed and pushed down his irritation. Damn Sasuke and interrupting a great scalp massage. Sakura paused for a moment but kept rubbing. Neji opened his eyes a crack to watch as Sasuke approached.

"Sasuke, hey," Sakura said.

Neji did nothing as Sasuke started at him with a frown and a tight jaw. Sakura kept rubbing his scalp and Neji leaned a little further back into her touch. He scowled when Sasuke sat beside him and Sakura.

"I didn't know you and Neji were friends," Sasuke said.

"Good friends," Neji mentioned.

Sakura sighed and pushed a bit hard. He held back his wince but got her meaning. Apparently he was not to insult Sasuke in front of Sakura. Stupid Uchiha.

"We've been close for a while," Sakura said. "Closer this past month since one of his students will be an exceptional med-nin and we've been talking about a lot of stuff together."

Sasuke nodded and stared at Neji for a moment. Neji kept his mouth shut. Sakura was crazy in liking this bastard. She deserved so much better than the anti-social unemotional idiot Uchiha.

"Is it the hair?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stopped moving her hands and Neji felt her fingers grow slack from shock. Neji blinked and turned his head to stare at Sasuke in wonder. The Uchiha was serious. Neji sighed and kept his laughter back.

"No," Neji said.

Sakura tensed her fingers in warning. Neji huffed but looked forward again mostly to ignore the Uchiha but he did want to be comfortable when Sakura did start rubbing his scalp again.

"Women like to talk about feelings and emotions which can be fun sometimes. I guess it helps I like men and Sakura was the only one around I felt I could trust when I needed someone to talk to. The hair helps because people like playing with it. It's soothing I guess," Neji said.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly but not in anger. He looked confused. Neji raised an eyebrow when Sasuke took a bit of Neji's hair into one hand and let it run through his fingers.

"Perhaps you should open up more," Neji suggested.

Sasuke hummed and continued playing with Neji's hair. Neji frowned at the oddity but did not complain too much. Sakura had gone back to rubbing his scalp and he was starting to relax again. Neji stiffened when Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and put it on Neji's scalp, instructing the Uchiha in massaging.

Neji did not know how to feel about this. Sakura's hands were small but strong with long fingers and few calluses. Sasuke's hands were larger, broader, and he had calluses from training. His nails were short and somewhat prickly where Sakura kept her nails filed neatly as she dealt with touching people all the time.

Sasuke did apply firm pressure in little circles under Sakura's instruction. She went down to one hand then no hands as Sasuke got comfortable. After five minutes it was Sasuke giving Neji a scalp massage while Sakura giggled beside them.

"This is soothing," Sasuke muttered after a moment.

Neji sighed but decided not to argue. At least he was giving Sasuke a chance to be human. Neji still did not like the asshole but it would come with time. Neji half-closed his eyes as Sasuke continued to rub his scalp. Sakura kept an eye on the progress with a little flush on her cheeks and biting her lip while trying not to laugh.

"One of Neji's cousins said you like me," Sasuke said.

Sakura's blush deepened. Neji inwardly rolled his eyes. It had been _obvious_ to everyone Sakura liked Sasuke. Gods she had admitted it to him to try and get him to stay in Konoha. Neji kept his mouth shut. The Uchiha did have Neji in a vulnerable position after all.

"I've liked you for years, Sasuke," Sakura said.

Neji pretended there was no conversation happening around him and Sasuke was a robot. Oddly it was not so difficult. Neji almost laughed at the mental imagery.

"I thought you had said all those things to make me stay not because you meant them," Sasuke said.

Neji inwardly gagged. Sakura chuckled and Neji caught her shaking her head. At least Sasuke had decent enough hands.

"I meant them, still do. I'd be happy to be with you and well, I've been waiting for you all this time," Sakura said.

Neji saw she was blushing. He sighed. Sasuke stopped rubbing Neji's scalp with one hand but kept the other tangled in Neji's hair. Neji blinked as Sasuke leaned towards Sakura and placed his lips over her. Neji rolled his eyes then yelped as Sasuke unintentionally tugged on Neji's hair trying to get his other hand free.

This stopped the kiss and both looked at him, Sakura with embarrassment, and Sasuke with a bit of annoyance on his face. Sakura detangled them and Neji stood and took two steps away before running his hand through his hair to tidy it. He wiped the scowl off his face and replaced it with a little smile.

"Good start, Sasuke. I'll leave you two alone," Neji said.

Sakura flushed and Sasuke nodded. Neji strode off and tucked his thumbs into his belt loops. Go figure. He had started to forget about Kankuro and had been relaxing but Sasuke had to interrupt. Ah well. At least Neji had helped Sakura get her dream man in some odd way. And as long as the bastard did not hurt her, Neji would try not to have a problem with him.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.

What, you really don't think Neji would disable a foe's dojutsu if he can? Come on now, he's not a genius for nothing. Plus I did check: there are charka points that flow to the eyes. In order to activate Sharingan and Byakugan: you need chakra going to the eyes. No chakra = no dojutsu.

Yes, I do understand Sasuke's a good shinobi without Sharingan as proved when he was a genin before it manifesting. But again, it's been _years_ since Sasuke's fought without it. Neji's also a quick opponent, a person Sasuke can't take down without being able to "predict" his movements. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. :P


	29. Deep Feelings

**Deep Feelings**

 **Author's note:** Kiba and Neji hang out. Sasuke invites Neji out to dinner to thank him for helping him in the last chapter.

Side note: I've never liked Sasuke as a character for _exactly_ as Neji says. BUT, I am trying to redeem him in this because frankly, Sakura deserves better. How am I going to redeem the Uchiha? With Neji of course. ;)

 **Rated M** for sexy times between (male) characters, **swearing** , drinking, and gore.

Again: don't own. Just borrowing.

* * *

Neji huffed and tried not to mope though it was difficult. The morning had started wonderfully with bright skies and warm weather. He had helped form a couple and gotten his mind of his situation. Noon had come and the weather went from wonderful to shit in ten minutes.

Now the skies were gray and full of dark clouds that cried. People ran with their bags covering their heads and splashing through puddles. The comfortable summer weather had gone cool and it left people shivering in their light clothes. Most stuck to the awnings where they could escape the rain but Neji strode down the middle of the street.

His hair was dripping wet and plastered to his head from the downpour. The longer bangs stuck to the sides of his face and neck, dripping down his mesh shirt and making little rivers down his chest. The mesh stuck to him as were his leather vest and cotton pants. His toes were cold from stepping in puddles but at least he did not have to worry about running into anyone trying to get to their appointments in the crappy weather.

People did give him odd looks as he strode by. He walked at a steady pace, back straight, head slightly up, and thumbs hooked through his belt loops as if it wasn't raining. A few people stopped to stare and blink in wonder before slinking off in embarrassment at the fact the rain detoured them.

In reality Neji wanted nothing more than to huddle under an awning. His body was cold, he was soaked through to his skin, and it took an effort not to shiver from the cool water covering his frame. The weather matched his current mood so Neji decided to soak it in. Literally.

He continued his walk, not caring about how he looked like a drowned rat. Fewer people were running as they reached their destinations and soon the streets were virtually empty. Neji smelled food on the wind but it made his stomach coil and him want to retch. Neji heard someone running near him but did not bother to incline his head. If the person could not veer around Neji in the middle of an empty street there was a problem.

Neji blinked when the rain stopped pounding on his head and looked up. An umbrella, navy blue, was above his head. Neji followed the metal pole to a hand he recognized then up the leather-clad arm to Kiba's smiling face.

"Not that this'll help much since you're soaked right through but it's something, right?" Kiba asked.

Neji blinked then nodded. He said nothing when Kiba got in close to him so they could share the umbrella. Neji tilted his head to look up at his former lover and simply stared. Kiba's dark eyes were glowing, his skin soft-looking, and tan. The smell of damp dog, musk, and grass clung to Kiba and Neji realized he missed the smell.

Neji swallowed down tears but it didn't help. Kiba let out a little yelp of surprise when Neji fell into him, resting his head on Kiba's broad, strong shoulder, and wrapping his arms around Kiba's muscled chest. Neji kept his sobs quiet but knew Kiba could feel his tears. Kiba's free hand came up and rested on Neji's middle back, warm, powerful, but at the same time gentle and comforting.

Kiba said nothing, simply holding him under the umbrella in the rain as Neji clung desperately to Kiba and cried. Kiba did lean in a bit to pull Neji in close and Neji kept inhaling Kiba's scent over and over. Kiba's body was spreading warmth into Neji's cool one and Neji shivered when he realized how cold he had become.

They stood in the rain, hugging until Neji managed to get a hold of his tears and pulled back. Kiba kissed the top of his head and Neji got a weak chuckle out. He wiped his eyes with both hands and sniffled.

"C'mon, let's go back to my place and get you warmed up," Kiba said.

Neji nodded in thanks and said nothing when Kiba shifted so he could wrap an arm around Neji's waist and guide him towards Kiba's home. Kiba's hand rested high on Neji's hip but Neji was still tucked tightly into Kiba's body.

"Tamaki won't mind?" Neji questioned.

"Huh? No," Kiba answered with a little laugh.

Neji frowned and decided it didn't matter. He wrapped his arm around Kiba's waist so they could be closer and leaned his head against Kiba's shoulder. His other hand rested on Kiba's and he sighed. Akamaru trailed along behind them, soaked, but the large nin-dog did not mind. Akamaru jumped into the puddles behind them as they walked.

They made it to Kiba's apartment complex in the Inuzuka area of town quickly enough. The complex itself was a single story, built wide, similar to the Hyuuga compound but modernized. They entered room five and Neji felt bad about dripping all over Kiba's hardwood floors until Akamaru shook off in the entrance way.

"Oi, Akamaru, stop that," Kiba demanded.

Akamaru woofed in response then trotted down the small hallway into the rest of the apartment. Kiba huffed and shoved his umbrella into a stand before taking off his shoes. Neji repeated the motions but stayed in the entrance hall. Kiba blinked then smirked.

"It's all hardwood and water can be mopped up. C'mon," Kiba said.

Neji flushed but followed Kiba down the hallway. The living area was spacious, all hard wood with black leather furniture, golden colored walls and medium brown curtains. The furniture was dark wood as well and Neji instantly felt warm, safe, and comfortable. There was no wall separating the kitchen with its light brown cupboards, tan marble countertops and black appliances from the living room.

A small hallway also painted tan led to what Neji had to assume was the bathroom and bedroom. Akamaru sprawled out in front of a television and rolled on his back a few times. Neji shivered where he stood then jolted when Kiba took a hand in his and guided Neji down the hallway.

Neji gulped when Kiba lead him into the bedroom. The bed was king sized with brown bedding, dark furniture, and golden walls. The curtains were medium brown and surprisingly the room was not a mess. Kiba stood Neji in front of the bed before leaving the room. Neji rubbed his cold arms and blinked when Kiba came back with two huge, light brown, fluffy towels.

Kiba tossed the towels onto the bed and sighed at Neji, a little smile coming to his face. Neji said nothing as Kiba reached out and undid the single button holding Neji's vest it place. Neji shivered as Kiba pushed the vest off. Kiba put it over the oddly empty laundry hamper before coming back and pulling Neji's mesh shirt over his head.

Neji stayed perfectly still as Kiba removed Neji's headband, gloves, and arm bands. These were draped over the laundry hamper as well. Kiba came back and took off the hitai-ate and bandages, putting them onto the long dresser against one wall before coming back and undoing Neji's pants.

"You've lost weight," Kiba remarked.

Neji said nothing as Kiba pulled the cotton pants down. Neji looked down when Kiba got to Neji's feet. Kiba lightly tapped Neji's right leg and Neji lifted it then the left so his pants were away from his body completely. The pants were draped in the last empty space of the laundry hamper and Kiba easily pulled Neji's thong off.

This was left on the dresser. Neji said nothing as Kiba walked around Neji to stand at his back before placing one of the towels around Neji's shoulders. Neji pulled the towel close as the second towel went over his head and blinded him for a moment. Kiba began rubbing his hands over the towel, drying Neji's hair as best he could before wrapping the mass of Neji's hair in the towel atop his head.

Neji clung to the other towel until Kiba gently pulled it from his grip. Neji stayed still as Kiba rubbed the towel over him, drying him off with confident, welcoming hands. Kiba did not touch Neji's groin or ass and Neji did not know if this was a good or bad sign.

When Kiba finished drying Neji, Kiba went to the dresser and pulled a plain white cotton shirt out. Neji remained quiet as Kiba pulled the shirt over Neji's head and pulled Neji's arms through the holes. Their difference in height, four inches, was evident. Kiba chuckled as he stepped back and looked at Neji.

Neji looked at himself and noticed their difference in broadness did nothing to help Neji either. The collar of Kiba's tee shirt hung off one of his shoulders. It flowed around him like a sort of dress. Kiba's chest and stomach were long, his legs shorter while Neji had a compact chest and stomach area with longer legs. This and the four inch height difference made the hem of Kiba's shirt hover around Neji's mid-thighs.

"Do you want pants?" Kiba asked.

Neji shrugged. It did not matter. Kiba sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head to clear it then took Neji's hand in his again before leading him back to the couch. Neji settled in one corner as Kiba walked away again. Kiba came back with a big blanket in dark blue. Neji took the offered blanket then shifted so he had his feet up on the couch and curled into the arm rest, the blanket covering him from foot to neck.

The position change had made the towel fall out of his hair but Neji moved so his hair fell over the arm rest with the towel under it and his head. Kiba came back with a mug of tea and Neji stared at it as Kiba sat it on the coffee table.

Neji said nothing when Kiba sat beside Neji's feet. Kiba did not touch him but did rest one arm on the back of the couch as if to cradle Neji from above. His other hand rested on his leg, tapping a pattern out on his leather pants.

"Kankuro?" Kiba questioned.

Neji sighed and nodded. He cuddled into the couch, pulling the blanket close. His body was regaining the heat it had lost from his walk in the rain. He felt comfortable enough to close his eyes and sleep. Neji had a feeling Kiba wouldn't mind. It was odd the Inuzuka wasn't touching him though. Kiba was normally a touchy person.

Maybe Kiba thought Neji did not want the contact because of Kankuro. Neji frowned. He did not want to get intimate with Kiba but being cuddled into Kiba's chest would be nice. Neji shifted and brought the blanket with him. Kiba gaped as Neji straddled him then laid his head on Kiba's shoulder. Neji was instantly comfortable and sighed into Kiba's body. He closed his eyes and cuddled into Kiba's frame.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"I just want a hug," Neji answered.

"Oh," Kiba muttered.

Kiba's well built arms wrapped around Neji's body and pulled him closer. Neji kept his hands on Kiba's chest, feeling Kiba's heart under his hands. As Neji suspected it was warmer atop of Kiba. Neji found his body relaxing and sleep began to over take him. Kiba sighed but said nothing. Neji let his body fall into slumber in Kiba's arms. God he had missed this.

* * *

"Is he okay?"

"Dunno,"

"How long has he been asleep?"

"About an hour and a half. I really have to pee and I think my ass has gone numb but I don't wanna wake him up,"

Neji half opened his eyes to see an extreme close up of Kiba's shoulder. He lifted his head and heard a feminine yelp. Neji blinked and half turned to see Tamaki staring at him with a little smile and a blush on her cheeks. Kiba groaned and Neji blinked as he was dislodged and the Inuzuka hobbled towards the bathroom.

Neji covered his exposed legs and other important bits with the blanket. His hair was mostly dry, tangled as all hell but not dripping everywhere. The towel was no longer draped over the arm rest and the mug of tea had disappeared.

"I can make you a cup of tea if you like?" Tamaki offered.

Neji let out a breath and felt the headache coming back all ready. He inclined his head in the positive with a small thanks. Tamaki left his side and headed towards the kitchen. Neji heard water running a moment later and shifted so he sat more comfortably on the couch with the blanket wrapped around his body.

Kiba came striding back into the room with a relieved little smile on his face. He detoured to the kitchen, kissed Tamaki on the cheek then came back and fell into the couch beside Neji with a grin. Neji pulled his legs closer to his chest under the blankets, letting his arches stay on the edge of the couch instead of his heels.

"Feel a bit better?" Kiba asked.

Neji let out a breath. He did feel marginally better. He was not as physically cold but his heart still ached. His head throbbed and his stomach felt like a solid stone. He nodded when Kiba looked at him.

"Want a brush?" Kiba questioned.

He smirked. Neji snorted and managed to get a little smile on his face. He watched as Kiba got to his feet and strode away again. Tamaki came back with tea and sat beside Neji on the couch, offering him the tea cup. Neji took it between his hands and sipped as she re-adjusted the blankets he had moved.

The tea was hot but not the green tea he liked. It was still good and he sunk into the couch with a little breath as he sipped the plain tea. Kiba came back with a brush but Neji kept quiet as Kiba began brushing his hair, sitting oddly close on his other side. Tamaki did not seem to mind the closeness and Neji decided not to ask about it.

Kiba had to gather Neji's hair into a tail and let it hang down Neji's left side, the side Kiba sat on, to brush it properly but Neji did not mind. He sipped his tea as Kiba brushed out his hair, gently removing tangles, and smoothing down the messy brown locks.

"It stopped raining by the way," Tamaki mentioned.

"Good, I hate the rain," Kiba muttered.

Tamaki chuckled.

"Muffles your nose, huh?" Tamaki asked.

Kiba huffed but nodded. Neji smirked into his tea but kept quiet. Soon Kiba was done with Neji's hair but kept brushing, likely for fun. Neji had no problem with this. Between Kiba's ministrations, the warmth of the blanket, and the tea, Neji's headache had started to fade from an angry pulsing to a dull throb.

"So, if you want I can go to Suna and kick Kankuro's ass," Kiba said.

Neji grinned but shook his head.

"I would rather do that myself when I get a chance," Neji said.

"No problem," Kiba told him.

Kiba kept playing with Neji's hair but Neji said nothing about this nor did Tamaki. Neji finished his tea and leaned forward to put the cup on the table. He stood and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Your clothes aren't fully dry yet," Kiba said.

"It's fine. Thank you, both of you, for everything," Neji said.

Kiba nodded and Tamaki smiled. Neji left them on the couch and strode into Kiba's bedroom. He folded the blanket and placed it on the edge of Kiba's bed before tugging off the white tee-shirt and tugging on his thong.

Even his thong was still damp. Neji sighed but pulled his soggy pants over his legs. The mesh shirt was dry but his vest was wet. Neji tugged on his clammy bandana, gloves, and arm wraps before tying down his moist hitai-ate and bandages. Now he felt chilled again. Neji ran a hand through his hair and sighed before leaving Kiba's room.

He thanked Kiba and Tamaki again before striding into the hallway and pulling on his shoes. Kiba joined him after a moment and Neji looked up at the other shinobi. Kiba rubbed the back of his head with a little smile on his face.

"If you need anything," Kiba offered.

Neji gave him a smile.

"I'll let you know," Neji finished.

Kiba grinned, nodding, and Neji slipped out of Kiba's apartment. The rain had left puddles and a bit of moistness in the air. Clouds were still predominate in the gray-blue sky and Neji sighed. He began his walk back to the compound where he could pick at dinner and go to bed early with the excuse of meeting with his students at an early hour.

The walk did not take long and Neji entered the main gates of the Hyuuga compound at an appropriate time. He strode into the main meal room where he took his seat as everyone else came into the room. Neji said nothing to his silent relatives but did catch Hiashi-sama give him a worried look.

Hinata-sama bit her lip when she saw him, white eyes darting to meet his down the line. Hanabi-sama frowned and Neji shook his head at both. Hinata-sama nodded with a little sigh. Hanabi-sama scowled for an instant before going back to a neutral expression.

Neji picked at his grilled mackerel and most of it ended up in little pieces around the white ceramic plate instead of in his mouth. He sipped at his miso soup but left half of it. Neji poked at the cucumber salad and rearranged it in the white ceramic bowl but a good portion of it stayed in the bowl. The meat and potato stew got nudged in its bowl, pushed to and fro but a few choice morsels hit his pallet, the rest staying in the bowl to get cold. The brown rice got jabbed at and Neji did not bother tasting it.

No one spoke higher than a soft whisper as was traditional in the Hyuuga clan. Even the children at their table ate quietly, minding proper etiquette under the older Hyuuga watching them with narrowed white eyes. Neji's headache began to pound and he let out a little breath. He put another piece of mackerel in his mouth and chewed slowly.

No paid much attention to how little he ate as he sat with the branch members, higher up in the proverbial totem pole, but still with branch. Neji knew from experience most of the branch members ate little at dinner than went out for less traditional meals with friends. The Main House did not have the freedom to do so.

Neji shoved more mackerel around his plate with the tips of his chopsticks. He put a hole in one of the cucumbers in his salad and idly played with it for a few moments before it slipped off the chopstick and back into the main bowl. He pushed his chopsticks through a potato but did not eat it, slipping it back off wordlessly. Neji dug a little hole in the middle of his rice and _finally_ someone from the Main House left.

Neji waited another two minutes before getting to his feet, bowing to the Main House, and striding out of the room. No one said a word about his early departure and Neji made it to his room unmolested. He stripped, put his clothing into the hamper to be washed then made up a warm bath.

Neji soaked until the water got cool, willing his headache away but it did not obey. Finally he gave up, dried off, brushed his hair, and got into bed. Sakura's bear was a comfort to snuggle with and Neji sighed into the plush fur. Neji closed his eyes against the tears but they came anyway.

Neji kept his sobs quiet and muffled the louder cries with the bear. He curled onto his side in a fetal position, holding the bear close, and pulling the blankets up over his head. Neji was not sure what time he fell asleep but it did not matter. The next day would be the same as any other and the waiting would continue. Neji wanted the wait to be over one way or another and hoped tomorrow might bring some form of news.

* * *

Neji said nothing to Sakura when she came to pick up Tora the next day. Sakura did have a smile on her face and a faint blush to her cheeks when she came though. Sasuke had also been watching her from afar. He actually came to join Neji, Kuma, and Akino once Sakura left and Neji scowled.

"Can I help you?" Neji asked.

He did not care how annoyed his voice sounded or about the fact he was glaring outright at the Uchiha. Kuma gaped and took half a step back from Neji's heated look and Akino tensed. Neji crossed his arms over his chest and kept watching Sasuke.

Sasuke blew some bangs out of his face and met Neji's eyes. Neji put the weight onto his right foot and Sasuke watched the position change, one eyebrow coming up in curiosity. Neji raised his eyebrows and waited.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday," Sasuke said.

Neji blinked. He did not relax his body but he did lower the intensity of his glare. Sasuke shifted a bit on his feet but did not lower his eyes. Neji noticed Kuma had taken a step forward to stand to Neji's right. Akino took Neji's left. Both were frowning but Akino looked more intimidating.

"You are welcome," Neji said.

"Hn, proper social etiquette says I bring you to lunch or something," Sasuke muttered.

Neji let out a breath. He wanted to laugh but could not make the sounds. Neji lowered his arms, hooking his left thumb through his belt loop and running his right hand through his hair. He noticed Sasuke watched Neji's hair flutter around his head and back into place but Neji said nothing.

"Do not worry about proper social etiquette with me. In case you had not noticed I do not consider you a friend and my feelings towards you are lukewarm at best. Having lunch with you would not be my idea of an enjoyable time," Neji said.

Sasuke's frown deepened. Kuma fell into a fighting stance and Akino's shoulders tensed up, his eyes narrowing, eyebrows furrowing, and a scowl coming over his face. Neji wanted to ask his students how the hell they thought they would take on Uchiha but was glad for their thoughtfulness in backing him up.

"I want to change that," Sasuke said.

Neji raised an eyebrow. Sasuke sighed and let out a breath. He did not give a nervous tick but the shifting of his weight from foot to foot, slight as it was, let Neji know Sasuke was uncomfortable.

"You're Sakura's good friend, maybe closer to her than Ino though Sakura would never admit it and neither would you. Sakura and I are together now and I don't want to be on bad terms with her friends," Sasuke said.

Neji blinked. Damn, that had been quick. Neji let out a breath and kept both his thumbs hooked through his belt loops. He relaxed his posture and saw Akino and Kuma do the same. Sasuke's dark eyes flicked over Neji's genin but Sasuke did not remark.

"It will be a while before I consider us to be on tolerable terms, Uchiha," Neji said.

Sasuke scowled. He let out a little breath and half lifted a hand as if to run it through his hair. The hand lowered before getting close to his skull and Neji waited.

"I assume it's because of those scars on your back?" Sasuke asked.

Neji snorted. Kuma and Akino looked at him. Kuma had to look up but Akino simply turned his head. Both frowned then glared at Sasuke. Sasuke eyes flicked over the two genin again but he kept his mouth shut.

"That is a good way to sum it up, yes," Neji said.

Sasuke huffed. He shifted on his feet again and Neji saw one of Sasuke's hands closing into a fist. Akino noticed it was well and his eyes narrowed again.

"Kuma, Akino, go spar," Neji said.

They stared at him, eyes wide and lips parted. Kuma started to open her mouth further to protest but Neji beat her to it.

"I want you two using all our time together well. I'll be there to observe in a moment," Neji said.

Kuma and Akino nodded. Akino cracked his knuckles at Sasuke before turning on his heel and striding off. Kuma gave Sasuke a final glare before charging away. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the departing genin. His eyes widened when Neji took a step forward and activated Byakugan, widening his eyes for the full effect.

"Let us get one concept straight, Uchiha," Neji began. "I do not like you, I never have, and I likely never will. I was an arrogant little prick as a genin but took Naruto's beating to heart and made changes to myself to become a bit less arrogant. I've made friends with the other Konoha 11, my teammates, and other shinobi in this village. I've fixed my burned bridges.

" _You_ on the other hand simply sauntered back into Konoha with that ego of yours oozing superiority you are not worthy of. You look down on people I consider friends and watch others with contempt. You think you are the best person in Konoha, deserving of taking whatever you want and frankly, you are so far from the truth it's laughable.

"None of the jonin respect you. Half of them do not belief you've been completely reformed. The _only_ reason you haven't been killed in your sleep is because of Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Everyone in this village has too much respect for them to hurt you.

"No matter how many friendly lunches, dinners, or any other meal you take me on, how many conversations you try to civilly hold with me, or whatever social etiquette behavior you try on me it will not change my feelings towards you. Respect is earned Sasuke, not bought. And you have a long way to go before I will have anything remotely close to respect for you."

Neji had kept his voice low and not bothered to hide the growling tones in it. He had even stepped further into Sasuke's personal space and allowed some chakra to leak out of his body to show Sasuke how much business he meant.

Sasuke had not stepped back but he did flinch. He had raised his hands to block any kind of attack and lowered them now that Neji was backing off and deactivating his Byakugan. Neji turned on his heel and strode away from the Uchiha, seeing Kuma and Akino had gone into sparring without another word from him. Both were distracted though but Neji would never chide them on it.

"Neji,"

Neji turned to face the sole Uchiha. Sasuke frowned and took a step towards him. Neji waited.

"I want to try repairing those bridges," Sasuke said. "Can I meet you for dinner?"

Neji sighed. He could at least give the prick some form of chance. Neji inclined his head. Sasuke offered a small smile.

"The Amber Blossom at eighteen hundred hours?" Sasuke offered.

Neji nodded. The Amber Blossom was a middle class restaurant, not exceptionally expensive but far from fast food. Sasuke looked relieved. Neji had never thought he would see the day.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

He turned and walked off. Neji watched him go then turned his attention back to his students. At least dinner with the Uchiha would help get his mind off Kankuro's lack of response.

* * *

The Amber Blossom was made up of honey-hardwood tiles, golden walls with sakura tree motifs in pale gray, and dark oak furniture highlighted with gold table clothes. It looked exceptionally elegant but the menu was priced moderately and had a good choice of food. People dressed casually but clean.

Neji had not bothered to change from training and thus was still in his mock leather pants, sleeveless mesh shirt that rode high above his pierced navel, and black leather vest with the single button. The vest had slender sleeves and fanned out as typical to cover most of his ass down to his mid-thighs. He kept his arm wraps, gloves, and bandana. His sandals were mid-calf length with chains. A few people gave him an odd look as he entered but Neji knew he had no dirt on his person and his hair fell nicely down his back.

He spotted Uchiha at a table and strode towards the man. Sasuke wore dark pants to his ankles under a white shirt that had short sleeves. Sasuke nodded to him as Neji took the seat across from the Uchiha. All ready on the table were two glasses of ice water and a pot of tea. Neji reached for the tea but Sasuke poured him a cup. Neji frowned but said nothing.

"Your maki roll platter," the waitress said.

Sasuke nodded to her and Neji raised an eyebrow. The platter was huge and Neji let out a little breath as he gave thanks. He separated his chopsticks and picked a few rolls off the platter. Sasuke did the same but took many more rolls. The silence between their bites was stifling and Neji did not bother to hide the fact he barely had an appetite.

"Sakura tells me one of your students, Tora, will become an exceptional med-nin," Sasuke said.

Neji inclined his head and nibbled on a mango roll.

"She has excellent chakra control. I got to meet her this afternoon," Sasuke said.

Neji put the half-eaten mango roll down. He frowned. Sasuke was waiting for him to comment.

"And?" Neji asked.

"I agree with Sakura's assessment. Tora did not seem too keen on having me observe though," Sasuke said.

Neji shrugged.

"Tora is shy with showing off and a bit embarrassed at the fact she is not at the skill level taijustu wise as Kuma and Akino," Neji said.

Sasuke hummed and devoured what looked like a chicken roll. Neji jabbed at his half-eaten mango roll but did not pick it back up.

"I didn't recognize the stance Kuma used today," Sasuke said.

Neji smirked but did not keep it on his face long. Sasuke kept to a safe topic as to not piss Neji off or say the wrong thing. Neji congratulated the Uchiha inwardly on his foresight.

"No, I am helping her develop a taijustu exclusively used by her," Neji said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, looking impressed. Neji knocked over the dragon roll on his plate and began rolling it back and forth.

"What kind of taijustu?" Sasuke questioned.

"It focuses on kicks, throwing weapons, speed, balance, flexibility, and agility, all of which Kuma has in spades. She defeated Hanabi-sama many, many times with it," Neji answered.

Sasuke sat back a little and his lips parted slightly. His dark eyes widened and Neji kept the little smile on his face this time.

"Hanabi-sama was the top of the class this year in taijustu. Kuma must be impressive to watch," Sasuke said.

Neji inclined his head and prodded his salmon roll. He noted Sasuke's eyes had gone to Neji's plate but Sasuke wisely kept his mouth shut.

"She will be a difficult opponent to beat for anyone. She is able to keep up with me," Neji said.

Sasuke nodded, still impressed. Neji nudged his house roll, pushing it around his plate in disinterest. Sasuke took another mango roll from their platter. He had eaten a dozen rolls of the forty-eight. Neji had devoured three and a half. Neji hoped Sasuke was hungry.

"And Akino?" Sasuke asked.

"Pure power, as strong as Sakura without adding chakra to his punches," Neji replied.

Sasuke hummed and inclined his head. He watched Neji push his rolls around on the plate and frowned.

"You can order something else if the maki rolls are not to your liking," Sasuke said.

Neji chuckled but shook his head. He finished the mango roll and put the dragon roll back on its bottom. The other half of the mango roll did not sit well in his stomach and Neji inwardly sighed.

"Miso soup perhaps?" Sasuke suggested.

Neji met his eyes and frowned. Sasuke actually looked worried. If Sasuke was anyone else, Neji would have felt bad. But this was Sasuke. Instead Neji felt like thrusting his chopsticks (perhaps soaked in curry) into Sasuke's eyes.

"I do not want anything else, honestly. I am not exactly hungry, that is all," Neji said.

Sasuke kept the frown on his face but accepted Neji's response. Neji ate half a dragon roll and put the rest back on his plate before knocking over his salmon roll and fiddling with the house roll. The silence had gone back to being oppressive. Neji wondered if it would be bad manners to leave now.

"So," Sasuke muttered.

Neji met his eyes again. Sasuke was trying. Neji had to give him this. It came at a bad time but at least the Uchiha had decided to try.

"How is Hinata?" Sasuke tried.

Neji almost started laughing. He kept it back though and finished the remaining tea in his cup before pouring in more. It kept steaming and Neji was glad for the steam. Perhaps if he drank enough tea the cold feeling in his heart would go away.

"Fine," Neji said.

"And Hanabi?"

"Well,"

"Hiashi-sama?"

"The same,"

Neji sipped his tea. Sasuke had run out of safe Hyuuga he could talk about. Sasuke took a spicy roll and ate it in one bite as he had been doing. Neji raised an eyebrow as the Uchiha coughed. Sasuke got the roll down and took a swig of water, exhaling after. Neji held back his chuckle.

"That is one thing we have in common," Neji said.

Sasuke blinked at him. Neji thought the Uchiha looked painfully confused. Neji smirked.

"Low tolerance for spicy food," Neji said. "My students used curry powder to beat me in the test I gave them the first day."

Sasuke smiled softly at this but did not laugh.

"That would do it for me too," Sasuke said.

"It should be considered a restricted weapon," Neji joked.

Sasuke chuckled but nodded. They paused and stared at each other, both unbelieving they had bonded over something so mundane. Neji let out a breath and sipped his tea.

"What's your favorite food?" Sasuke asked.

Neji raised an eyebrow but decided to go along with it.

"Herring soba, you?"

"Omusubi with okaka and tomato. Least favorite?"

"Pumpkin, you?"

"Natto and sweets,"

He made a little disgusted face and Neji chuckled.

"Natto is an acquired taste," Neji said.

Sasuke hummed and shook his head.

"It's like eating candle wax," Sasuke said.

Neji smirked. Sasuke shoved the rest of the spicy rolls to one side before taking a dragon roll.

"How would you know what candle wax tastes like?" Neji asked.

"Older brother," Sasuke said.

Neji chuckled and shook his head. Sasuke gave him a little grin. Neji put down his tea cup to jab at the house roll and salmon roll. Sasuke made no remark on this.

"So, why don't you like sweets?" Neji questioned.

Sasuke shrugged. He was apparently getting full. Hell he had eaten about two dozen rolls by now. Shinobi or not it was a lot of food.

"I never had them growing up and when I did taste them for the first time they were too, well, sweet," Sasuke said.

Neji chuckled. Sasuke did laugh along with him. Neji shook his head at the Uchiha and put his salmon roll back on its bottom.

"There still are not many sweets allowed in the Hyuuga clan but I manage. It's a kind of rebellion for the lot of us," Neji said.

Sasuke scowled for a moment but wiped the expression off his face. Neji did not care he had jabbed at the Uchiha's pride in talking about clans and rebellions. Neji squished his house roll. Sasuke watched.

"So, why the nail polish?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shrugged. He did not really know himself why he wore it. Perhaps this too was a sort of rebellion like his tattoos and all black attire.

"I like the color," Neji said.

Sasuke hummed at him. Sasuke picked at a dragon roll as Neji continued to squash down the house roll. The thought of eating anything else made bile rise in his throat. Oddly enough he wanted Chocolate Fudge ice cream. Apparently sweets were all he had a taste for.

Neji said nothing as Sasuke ate the dragon roll. Neji had made a fine mess out of the house roll and moved on to the salmon roll. It made a satisfying smushing sound as he quashed it into the plate.

"Do you ever get the feeling people find you intimidating?" Sasuke questioned.

Neji met the Uchiha's eyes to see the man was as serious as ever. Neji snorted and begin mixing what was left of the two rolls together on his plate. Sasuke watched him but did not ask Neji to hurry up in the answer.

"I asked Sakura if I was intimidating the other day. To her I am not because she knows me, likely more intimately than I wish to admit. But even to her when I am being solemn I become intimidating. Something about the eyes which I understand. It's another thing we have in common: intimidating dojutsu," Neji said.

Sasuke nodded. He began fiddling with a spicy roll, not eating it but squishing it on his plate. Neji wanted to laugh but simply did not feel like it.

"How do we stop?" Sasuke asked.

Neji shrugged. He put his chopsticks down at the side of his plate and went back to sipping tea. His stomach was getting tired of seeing the mess of the rolls anyway.

"I do not know," Neji said. "Even if I had Naruto's personality my eyes would throw people off. I try to keep them not so wide when talking to people and not meeting other's eyes for long and it seems to help. At least you can shut yours off."

Sasuke hummed in agreement. Neji pushed his plate away and poured more tea into his cup. Sasuke frowned at him.

"You should likely eat more," Sasuke said.

Neji snorted at him.

"You are nowhere _near_ close being a good enough friend to comment about my lack of appetite," Neji said.

Sasuke scowled. Neji did not bother to finish his tea. He stood, ignoring the dizzy spell and lightly bowed to Sasuke.

"Thank you for the meal," Neji said.

"Such as it was," Sasuke muttered.

Neji huffed and turned on his heel. He left the restaurant within moments and sighed at the chill in the air. In a week it would be his birthday. It should be much warmer than this. Neji let out a breath and began the walk back to the Hyuuga compound. At least there he did not have to put up with stupid Uchiha.

* * *

About the depression thing, in case anyone's wondering: Let's think about this. Neji saw the person he had a crush on with another person. Went to talk to that person and got his heart crushed. Put his newly healed heart on the line with someone he's starting to like and hasn't gotten a response of _any_ kind. Yes, he's going to be obsessing over it. _Yes_ he's going to stop eating and feeling sick.

A bit over-dramatic? Maybe. But this is the guy who almost killed his cousin because of his feelings towards his clan.

About the weight loss: The guy trains from 5AM to 4:30PM. Sure, he gets a break and yeah sometimes he's just standing there but let's figure he works out _hard_ for six hours a day and eats less than a quarter of what he normally does. Yeah, he's going to lose a lot of weight.

Anyway: Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	30. The Reason

**The Reason**

 **Author's notes:** I have depression. I know what it's like waking up in the morning and being "fuck it" then lying in bed all day in this half-sleep, half-wakefulness state staring at the inside of your eyelids or a wall. You don't care about how you look, food doesn't interest you, and you want to stop existing.

Neji's depression is not manic, clinical, or seasonal. His is defined as "persistent mild depression." You can look up dysthymia and see exactly where I got Neji's symptoms from. You can also look up the symptoms for rapid weight loss and will notice a person feels cold when it's hot out, they tend to sweat a lot even if they feel cold, their stomach rejects food, and generally exactly what happens to Neji. I try to do my research even for free-writing stuff. ;)

Why is Neji being so dramatic? Go back and read my notes at the end of the last chapter. ;)

 **Rated M** for sexy times, **swearing,** drinking, and gore.

Don't own. Borrowing. You know the drill.

* * *

Neji ignored the sick feeling in his stomach as Kuma came at him with one of her trademark kicks. Two days had passed since the dinner with Sasuke and the bastard would be coming by today with Sakura to pick up Tora. Neji swallowed down bile, deflected Kuma's kick and tossed her away. As predicated she landed on her hands then came at him with another kick.

Neji dodged and called for a stop. He sent Kuma to spar with Akino then took over with Tora. Neji disregarded the spinning sensation in his head as he tossed Tora over his shoulder. She landed but stumbled, taking a moment to catch her breath before coming back at him. Neji did not mind. It gave him a minute to take a breath to keep the bile down.

Kankuro _still_ had not replied. Two weeks and three days but nothing. Neji did not know how long he should be giving the puppet master but did not want to ask anyone for advice. Sakura and Hinata-sama would say as long as it took. Ino likely had no clue. No one they knew would have a clue, really, and Neji did not feel like talking about it.

He flung Tora by her fist this time and she landed on her side with a yelp. Neji let out a breath and stood in his spot while she gathered herself up and wiped away tears. Neji frowned and ran a hand through his hair. Gods it was cool out and yet he was soaked with sweat.

"Are you all right?" Neji asked.

Tora nodded, let out a breath, and charged. Neji easily caught her kick and flung her to a side. She came up on her feet and he smiled at her. They continued for an hour, Neji calling a break for lunch. They walked towards the poles and Neji blinked away the dizziness trying to take over his vision.

Neji scowled when he spotted black and pink at the poles but went to them anyway. Sakura carried an immense picnic basket with a checkered towel over it. She was waving, shouting something, and grinning. Sasuke carried a smaller basket and had a frown on his face. Neji took a breath and let it out slowly. For some reason the two were tilted. Huh.

"Neji? Can you hear me?"

Neji blinked and saw blue sky, white clouds, and Sakura's worried face in front of his. Neji tried to sit up but she kept him down. Neji opened his mouth to speak and she gave him a bottle of water. She helped him lean upwards and he drank. When he was done he licked his lips.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"You fainted," Sasuke said.

Kuma, Tora, and Akino stood off to one side. Kuma wiped tears from her eyes. Tora's lower lip trembled and she kept fiddling with her shirt. Akino had his eyebrows furrowed and his fists were trembling.

"I fainted?" Neji enquired.

"Yeah," Sakura confirmed. "And you've lost a lot of weight, at least ten pounds. You haven't been eating properly, have you?"

Neji opened his mouth to protest but closed it. He frowned. Sakura sighed at him and helped him sit up.

"Don't try to lie, Tora's been telling me you've been eating less and less for the past two weeks," Sakura said.

"Sorry Neji-sensei but I was worried," Tora said with a whimper.

"And I told her you ate next to nothing the other night," Sasuke said.

Neji tried to feel angry but the feeling didn't come. Instead he sighed and rubbed his aching forehead.

"Hinata and Hanabi both say you're not eating at the compound either," Sakura said.

Neji gritted his teeth. He let out a breath and smacked Sakura's hand away. She did not chide him in it.

"I'm sorry if I feel like shit because of some asshole who won't write me back," Neji said with a growl.

Sakura sighed at him. He huffed at her. She pulled him to his feet and supported him when he almost tipped over.

"I'm checking you into the hospital," Sakura said.

Neji tried to pull away but she had a damned good grip on his waist and arm. He tried to dig his heels in to stop her from moving forward but she was too strong. Neji gave up and let her drag him towards the village. Kuma, Tora, and Akino followed. Sasuke carried the big basket while Akino carried the smaller one.

"What for?" Neji asked.

"Malnourishment," Sakura said.

Neji scowled. She glared at him and Neji understood how Sakura could be intimidating.

"Eating next to nothing and following your training regime is deadly, Neji. If we don't get you back on track you might seriously hurt yourself," Sakura said.

Neji gritted his teeth but said nothing. She stopped supporting his body but kept a hand on his bicep as she led him through the village. Neji didn't bother paying attention to the check in process. He did strip and change into hospital issue pants and a shirt when Sakura told him to. She stuck him with an IV and hooked up monitors. Neji marvelled at the fact he could see his hip bones.

Sakura was right. This had gotten serious. Even so, when Sakura came back with a high starch lunch, his stomach jolted and bile rose in his throat. Neji sighed and she sat by his bed with a scowl on her face.

"My stomach feels likes it's a giant knot full of cement," Neji said.

Sakura sighed. He tried a bite but it did not go down easy. Neji kept going until his stomach heaved. Sakura barely got the bucket to him before he threw up. She tsked as Neji regurgitated everything he had finished. He wiped his mouth with tissue when he was done and tossed it into the bucket with a scowl.

"I'm not intentionally doing it. I feel physically ill," Neji said.

"Depression can do that to you," Sakura said.

Neji sighed and leaned back in his bed. He closed his eyes to stop the tears but it didn't help. Sakura held his shoulder while he cried. She left the rest of the food within easy reach but left the room once he stopped crying. Damn Kankuro.

* * *

Normally being in the hospital was boring and made him pissy. This time all he did was sleep in his darkened room. He did not want to get out of bed. The thought of bathing tired him. The fact he was expected to eat made him sigh and pick at what he was given. Neji whined when a nurse opened the blinds. He took the pain meds he was offered for the headaches because they kept him drowsy and let him sleep deeply.

His dreams were odd. He kept seeing Kankuro, the desert, Gaara, and his students but in strange ways. Gaara would be attacking Konoha, laughing like a maniac as he did. Kankuro was dating Tenten of all people and in one dream they had four kids. Kuma was the med-nin, Tora the power house, and Akino the speed. In one dream Tora had Kuma's hair.

He dreamt Sakura getting the glass out of his eye had not gone well and his eye had to be removed. He saw himself activating the Red-Eyed Byakugan but it going horribly wrong and he had not been able to control his new genjutsu powers. He put everyone into an eternal sleep and had no idea how to get them all out.

This dream was the worst and made him wake up in a cold sweat, muffling a scream with his pillow or arm. The entire village would be full of sleeping, smiling people living out their best dreams and he would be running from one to the other, trying desperately to wake them up but they would remain asleep.

Neji sighed but kept his eyes closed. He lay on his side in the hospital bed, facing the wall with his back towards the door. Someone had brought Sakura's bear and he held it against his chest as he wavered in the state between sleep and wakefulness. He heard his door open and someone come in, no, two people with heels on their shoes.

"He hasn't moved from bed in two days,"

He knew this voice. Sakura. Two days. It was Thursday. In three more days it would be three weeks since he had sent the bouquet and his heart to Kankuro and gotten no response. Neji pressed his face against the bear so it would soak up the tears.

"And he hasn't eaten?"

Tsunade-sama. Odd she would get involved. She was the Hokage though and Neji was a jonin with a team. Neji idly wondered who was taking care of his students but had an idea. Tenten and Lee wouldn't let him down.

"He's picked at food but not nearly enough to get any weight back on his body. He's lost twelve pounds since his last physical, one pound since being checked in," Sakura said.

Tsunade-sama tsked. Neji could not bring himself to tell the two women he was awake. He heard Tsunade-sama take the chart from the end of Neji's bed and look through it.

"He's taking a lot of pain meds," Tsunade-sama mentioned.

"He's getting migraine headaches and has extreme light sensitivity," Sakura said.

Tsunade-sama sighed. She kept flipping through the charts.

"But there's nothing physically wrong with him except the phantom pain?" Tsunade-sama asked.

He would give her phantom pain. He knew his body and pain was pain. His head constantly hurt and the light bothered his eyes. His stomach was stone and his heart felt like it was being constricted in a vice. Neji nuzzled the bear and let out a little breath.

"He's got dysthymia: sadness, change in weight, excessive sleep, loss of energy, loss of interest in everyday activities, and he can't concentrate," Sakura said.

He heard Tsunade-sama huff. Neji winced when she opened the curtains. He pulled the blankets over his head with a whine as she strode up to the side of his bed. She took the blankets from him and he cracked his eyes open part way to look up at her with a frown. She had her arms crossed under her bust and a little scowl on her face.

"Neji, I know you're stronger than this," Tsunade-sama said. "God the Hell you went through in your clan would have made a weaker person cower but not you. Yeah, it hurts he hasn't responded but you know what's worse? Doing this. Lying there in bed letting your team down and making all your friends worry. Don't you want to keep training Kuma, Akino, and Tora? Don't you want to be the one to bring them to their chunin exams? Don't you want to be the one they hug when they pass? Don't you want to recommend them to be jonin?"

Neji blinked. His students. _His students._ He couldn't let anyone else train them, not for long anyway. No one else would know Kuma needed to be constantly moving or she'd get restless. If she didn't get reassurance she would pout and stop kicking as hard. If she didn't get a challenge she would get bored and begin to do her own thing which was normally harmful.

No one knew Akino was actually intensely hard working and shy of his height. He needed to be told he could strike out in full at things and he needed a routine to follow or he would get confused. He liked structure and having a set plan made him succeed.

Tora, oh Tora, she needed to be trained with a gentle hand. She needed to be reminded she was the brains of the group. She needed constant looking after or she would get upset and forget her role in the team. She was the most sensitive of all of them. No one would understand his team like he did. He couldn't keep letting them down.

Neji sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. Tsunade-sama rubbed his back and Neji frowned. She patted the top of his head then nodded to Sakura before walking out. Sakura snorted at her then sat at the edge of Neji's bed.

"Hungry?" Sakura asked.

Neji thought about it.

"Not really but I have to eat," Neji said.

God he sounded like shit. Sakura nodded to him and offered a tray of food. Neji ate but did not notice the taste or texture of any of it. He wasn't even fully sure what he was putting in his stomach. He did finish the tray and Sakura patted his shoulder when he was done.

"Why don't you get out of bed and go to the physical therapy room, hm?" Sakura suggested.

Neji inclined his head in the positive. He detoured to the bathroom first and winced at his tangled hair and greasy face. Neji washed his face and brushed his hair before tying it back into a simple pony tail. Neji followed Sakura to the physical therapy room and did a bit of cardio and some strength exercises.

They wore him out much quicker than he thought and Neji frowned. Sakura praised him and he went back into bed, sitting up in it and fiddling with the bear. Sakura gave him a book from his nightstand he hadn't noticed and Neji nodded to her as she walked off. He had to get better for his team.

* * *

Neji strode onto field twenty-seven on July 2nd at a few minutes before nine on a bright Sunday. He tried not to think about how it was three weeks since he had sent the message to Kankuro and inhaled the warm summer air. He wore his traditional attire: all black, mesh shirt, arm wraps, gloves, bandana, and now nail polish. His long hair was clean, brushed and fluttered around buttocks.

He smiled when he saw his students on the field. Kuma kicked the right pole, Tora using the left for aiming practice. Akino did his speed drills off to one side. Neji approached the three and stood a dozen feet from the poles, chakra repressed, and merely watching.

Kuma noticed him first because she spun to do a kick and spotted him. She gaped, hovering on the toes of her left foot then bounded towards him with a happy scream. Tora missed the pole completely in her haste to get the senbon out of her hand. Akino face planted but got up and came running.

Neji caught Kuma and she hugged him hard around the neck, talking without taking a breath in his ear, her flame colored hair tickling his face and neck. Tora wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into Kuma's back to get close. Akino was at his side, wrapping him and both his female teammates in strong arms. Neji grinned.

"Don't ever leave us again," Kuma said.

"I'll try," Neji told her.

They broke away, slowly, but Neji didn't mind. Kuma gave him a final squeeze before dropping to her feet and punching him in the chest. Neji blinked down at her and she pouted.

"That's twice in a month, Neji-sensei," Kuma protested.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. She was right. He had left them for a week to sort out his emotions then gone into the hospital two weeks later. He had to stop doing that.

"I'm sorry and it won't happen again," Neji said.

Kuma nodded then hugged him again. Neji rested a hand on her back and smirked. Tora and Akino looked relieved. Neji ruffled Akino's hair and he smirked. Tora grinned when he rested a hand on her shoulder after ruffling Akino's hair.

"All right, let's run some laps," Neji said.

Kuma nodded happily and bounded away. He quickly caught up to her and they set the pace. After an hour of running they did yoga then their individual drills. Neji ate his entire bento box under his students' watchful eyes and they took half an hour for meditation before Neji began sparring with Tora.

She kept landing badly but she was getting better. She did not whine so much when she took a fall but put a determined scowl on her face before getting to her feet and trying again. Akino and Kuma were destroying the field a little ways off but Neji paid half-attention. They wouldn't kill each other.

He called a stop after an hour mainly because Akino and Kuma were running out of field to destroy; Tora's arm was bleeding and his body needed to sit down. They gathered at the poles, Akino laying on his back spread eagled, Kuma flopping onto her butt with her legs spread out in front of her and her hands supporting her upper body, and Tora in lotus position.

Tora began cleaning up her blood and Neji let out a long breath. Damn he was tired and they hadn't even done a full work out. Stupid Kankuro and making him feel like shit.

"Neji-sensei," Tora said.

Neji inclined his head to her and raised an eyebrow in question. She flushed as she wrapped up her wound. Neji shifted to help her which made her flush a bit harder.

"Um, it's your birthday tomorrow," Tora said.

"It is?" Kuma asked with a yell.

"Annoying," Akino muttered.

Neji chuckled.

"It is. What of it, Tora?" Neji questioned.

He tied off the gauze and she nodded at him in thanks. He noticed the little scrapes and bruises all over both her arms. If he didn't know for a fact Sakura trained her he would think someone in Tora's family was hitting her.

"Um, what do you want for it?" Tora asked.

She nibbled on her lip and fiddling with her tee-shirt. She wouldn't meet his eyes and the blush stayed on her cheeks. The only motion she made was to adjust her glasses. Neji saw Kuma frown, eyebrows knotting together in thought. Akino sat up with a scowl.

Neji wanted one thing for his birthday but his students could not get it for him. Kankuro was all the way in Suna and besides, Neji was not sure if he would kick the man's ass or kiss him when he saw him next.

"I am not one for material objects," Neji said.

Tora blinked at him and pouted. Kuma fidgeted. Akino muttered his word. Neji shrugged.

"Unless they are useful in some way. Let's call it a day. I'm not suggesting you spend the afternoon thinking up anything for me tomorrow but if you happen to use your time for such, it's not my business. To be honest I've never paid much attention to my birthday before," Neji said.

He did get gifts from his teammates and family. After Naruto found out about Neji's birthday, the Konoha 11 got together to have cake and a party at someone's house. Neji had no idea what the plan was this year and didn't care.

He did notice his students looked thoughtfully at him before nodding. They gathered their belongings, thanked him and hugged him, then took off while promising to see him at the regular time tomorrow. Neji watched them go with a smile on his face.

When they were gone he leaned against the pole and closed his eyes. The warm breeze tickled over his skin and made the longer bangs flit across his face. Neji relaxed his arms against his knees and concentrated on his breathing. Perhaps tomorrow would not be so bad.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter is about Neji's birthday. :D


	31. Happy Birthday Neji-sensei!

**Happy Birthday Neji-sensei!**

 **Author's notes:** A HAPPY CHAPTER! YAY! Freaking finally right?

 **Rated M FOR SEXY SCENES BETWEEN TWO MALES,** **swearing,** **drinking,** and gore.

Don't own, borrowing.

* * *

Neji woke the morning of his birthday fifteen minutes before four. He showered, dried off, and did all his normal morning routine things before dressing in the mock leather pants with the slit, a short mesh shirt, and the fitted vest with the corset like stitching in the back. He took time to fluff out his hair and made sure his nail polish wasn't chipping. He even went so far as to line his eyes and put lip gloss on.

Neji stashed the lip gloss in one of his vest pockets before tugging on his arm wraps, his gloves, hitai-ate, bandages, and bandana. He put Sakura's bear on his pillows, tugged on his shoes then went to have breakfast. As normal he was alone at the table.

Not so normal were the balloons tied around a vase full of calla lilies. The balloons were bright blue, silver, red, and orange all inscribed with "Happy Birthday" on them in pretty fonts. Neji smirked before giving thanks and digging into his meal. He took the bento box at his side and dropped off his flowers and balloons in his room before heading to field twenty-seven.

He heard shouts on the wind as he strode towards the field and raised his eyebrow. Neji activated Byakugan and stared into the field from the edge of the forest surrounding it. He kept his laugh back but couldn't help being amused.

Kuma, Tora, and Akino were decorating the posts with balloons and streamers. They all wore pointy party hats complete with streamers coming from the points. Kuma had streamers wrapped around her waist, ankles, and arms. There was a single, massive present sitting in front of the middle pole. An immense picnic basket sat beside the middle pole as well and Neji spotted maki rolls, herring soba, a thermos, and a cake in the basket. There were also candles and sparklers.

Three cards sat atop the present and Neji grinned as his students went about putting the finishing touches on a sign. Kuma was flinging sparkles on it with a happy grin and Tora carefully tied more balloons to the corners. Akino was attaching the sign to sticks so they could hold it up. Neji saw some kind of cannon but it was filled with confetti and sparkles.

When the sign was complete the three got into an argument about who would hold it and who would set off the cannon. Kuma wanted to set off the cannon but Tora argued she and Akino were too different in height to hold the sign straight. Akino said he could hold it lower and Tora relented.

Kuma helped them get it straight then took up her cannon with a grin. They aimed towards the way he would normally come from and Neji decided to have mercy on his students. He de-activated Byakugan and began taking his normal path towards the training field. Neji crested the incline and grinned.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEJI-SENSEI,"

Neji heard the cannon go off but let himself get covered in confetti and sparkles. Kuma giggled and barrelled into him for a hug. Tora and Akino beamed, holding their sign up and Neji chuckled as he held Kuma close. The sign was easily ten feet long with the same words they had shouted at him on it.

Each letter was cut out of bright cardboard and glued on carefully then lined with silver glitter. The sparkles were multi-colored and made the sign sparkle in the sunrise. Neji blinked an errant tear from his eyes and motioned for Akino and Tora to join him. They put the sign down carefully and hugged him tight.

"Thank you," Neji said.

Kuma dragged him to the present while Tora helped Akino stick the sign into the tops of the posts. Neji sat in front of his present but waited for Tora and Akino to finish before going to the cards. Kuma bounced in excitement, face, and body covered in sparkles and streamers. She gasped as if forgetting something and Neji blinked as she and Tora went into the basket and pulled out a party hat.

Unlike their normal sized ones, this one was the size of his head, bright red and covered with the words "Birthday-Sensei" and sparkles. Streamers fell from the point and Neji knew the hat was hand-made. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing when Tora and Kuma put it on his head.

Akino started laughing as Neji completely deadpanned. Tora and Kuma erupted into giggles and Neji tried to keep the grin off his face. He failed. Neji adjusted his hat before going back to the cards.

Neji opened the bright orange envelope first, knowing it would be from Kuma. The card was the size of standard issue paper made from red construction paper and covered in gold sparkles. The front was a badly drawn rendition of him and Kuma sparring with his name on it. Inside was Happy Birthday and I love you Neji-sensei spelled out in black marker. The card was loaded in sparkles, images of birds, and little stick figures in various kicking poses.

"Thank you, Kuma," Neji said with a grin.

Akino's envelope was white and Neji opened it to reveal a white card with happy birthday written elegantly in gold pen. On the inside was a little note:

 _I'm not good with words but thank you for everything you've done for me. No other sensei could train me like you have and it's annoying sometimes but I know you'll make me a great shinobi._

 _Happy birthday Neji-sensei_

 _Akino_

Neji chuckled and ruffled Akino's hair as the boy flushed.

"Thank you, Akino," Neji said.

He placed the card atop Kuma's and went to Tora's. Tora started blushing as Neji opened the plain white envelope. The card inside was made of blue construction paper decorated with white lace around the edges. The words "happy birthday" were written in dark blue in a fancy script and there were silver sparkles over the front.

Neji would never understand why girls liked sparkles so much but decided not to mention it. The inside of the card had the same lace border and Neji realized it had been glued on carefully. He grinned at Tora's detail and went to the note inside:

 _Neji-sensei,_

 _Thank you for showing me that speed and strength aren't all that are needed in becoming a shinobi and for showing me that sometimes even the dead last can be better than anyone expects._

 _Thanks to you I don't hate my team and I know I can support them with medical ninjutsu when they need it. I can be their backup and their leader and that doesn't make me feel bad. I know now some shinobi aren't meant to be on the front lines and there's nothing wrong with that. Every shinobi is important and we all have to work together to be our best._

 _If I hadn't been placed on your team I don't think I would've realized my potential. I don't think our team would be where we are today without you. I know you've had a rough month but you're strong and we love you._

 _Happy birthday Neji-sensei and I hope today's a great day for you._

 _Tora_

Neji had to blink back his tears and pulled Tora in for a hug. He pulled in Kuma and Akino and they chuckled at him as he held them close. Neji sat back with a grin and let Kuma and Akino read Tora's card.

"See, that's why we let her write the card," Kuma said.

"Yep," Akino said.

Tora flushed. Neji snorted at them but carefully placed all three cards into his bag so they wouldn't blow away. He would be keeping these. Neji went to the present and Kuma gave an excited little squeal. Tora kept blushing but had a grin on her face. Akino smirked.

Neji unwrapped the present carefully, pulling off the golden bow and setting it aside. The paper was deep blue and this he took apart with care, much to Kuma's annoyance. She bounced on her butt in anticipation. Akino and Tora's eyes were wide and they were stiff, waiting. Tora bit her lip.

Neji came to a plain white box and blinked. He was tempted to use Byakugan on the gift but that wouldn't be fair. Neji popped open the lid and peered inside. Tissue paper greeted him and Neji pushed this to a side to reveal the leather cover of a book. Neji lifted the volume out of the box and smirked at the cover: _101 Ways to Meditate._

"Thank you," Neji said.

"There's more," Tora told him.

Neji raised his eyebrow and saw _more_ tissue paper. Neji put his book to a side before lifting the tissue paper out of the box. He came to another box this one in deep oak with a dragon carved onto the top. He lifted it out and found it to be heavier than he expected. It was wide too, big enough to fit in his lap and six inches deep. Neji found the entire box was carved with dragon motifs and rimmed in gold. He flicked open the delicate gold clasp to reveal black velvet lining and a single white feather sitting in the middle of the box.

Neji looked at his students and they grinned. Neji stared at the box and realized it was meant for mementoes. Neji grinned. His old memento box, plain and scarred, was starting to get full. This one would have to be put under his bed it was so tall. He took the feather out and regarded his students.

"Um, well, you like watching birds," Tora said.

Neji grinned and returned the feather to the box. All three flushed when he stuck the cards inside then closed the box, putting it on top of the book. He looked back into the box to see more tissue paper and raised his eyebrows at his students. They grinned. Neji removed the wrapping paper and stared.

He began flushing at the plain white cover and groaned. He covered his eyes in embarrassment and heard Tora giggle. Akino said his word and Kuma began explaining (complete with hand motions when he risked a glance through his fingers) why they had picked _this_ book for him.

"And you like to read! And it looks like you needed help with it! And you're our sensei and we don't want to see you alone for the rest of your life!"

 _How to Find a Man (That will treat you right)_ was the title of the last gift in the box. Neji lowered his hand as Kuma kept going. The streamers on her wrists waved through the air frantically and Neji watched in amusement. Finally she ran out of words and stood there, panting and blushing. Neji deadpanned.

"Thanks," Neji said.

Akino muttered his word and fell back onto the grass. Tora went red from neck to the top of her head. Kuma made a choking sound and fell back in a sprawl. Neji tucked this book _under_ the other after wrapping it back up in tissue. He tossed all the garbage back into the box then tucked the ribbon into his dragon-box.

"All right, laps," Neji said.

Kuma was on her feet within seconds. Tora was next but Akino took his time. Neji did not bother to take off his hat as he led his students in laps around the training field. They fell into their individual exercises then began sparring at 10AM, Kuma with Akino and Tora with Neji. All through it they all kept their hats on.

Kuma's streamers distracted Akino as she and he sparred. They also tripped her up and she stepped on them a few times but Neji found it hilarious. His hat oddly wasn't so distracting until he spun and streamers got in his face. At least he could see through them.

He called for stop at a few minutes before noon and smirked when all three charged towards the picnic basket. Kuma got there first even after tripping over her streamers. At least she'd rolled up on her feet from the fall and kept going. She flipped out the blanket as Tora went about pulling out the food and the cake. Neji rested against his pole and grinned.

Maki rolls, hand rolls, herring soba, fruit salad, green salad, and brown rice came out along with a pack of paper plates and utensils. Neji was about to ask why so much when he spotted movement at the edge of the training field. He raised an eyebrow when Naruto and Lee led the way.

Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata-sama stayed back with Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, and Shino. Sasuke held Sakura's hand lightly while the others talked and laughed. Kuma ran up to them and Neji noticed her carrying a bag full of party hats. Naruto and Lee almost ran her over but came up short.

They happily put on the party hats and Neji watched as Guy-sensei and Doi joined the festivities, putting on bright orange party hats. The hats went around (even Akamaru got one) and Neji kept his laugh back to see Sasuke with a bright pink hat on his head and Shino with a bright blue one.

Sakura was carrying _another_ basket as was Choji. Neji said nothing as his friends joined but they did give him a strange look. Neji simply raised an eyebrow as the girls giggled and the guys smirked.

"Birthday Sensei, huh?" Kiba asked.

Neji inclined his head. More food came out: barbecued pork, miso soup, onigiri, fried eggs, more salads, various noodle dishes, and more fruits. Chips and other treats filled in the rest and Neji shook his head at the feast.

"You have sparkles in your hair," Ino told him.

"Kuma hit me with a sparkle and confetti cannon," Neji said.

Kuma grinned. The others laughed. Ino shook her head at the red-head then blinked at Kuma's streamers and sparkles.

"Did she hit herself with it too?" Ino asked.

"No but she did make a mess putting them on the sign," Tora answered.

Kuma stuck her tongue out at Tora and Neji chuckled. The meal commenced and Neji enjoyed the light conversation. The cake was brought out and Tora put on the candles. His students pouted when they realized they had forgotten to bring a way to light the candles.

"Oh please, everyone but me, Tenten, and Sakura can use fire release," Ino said.

It was Sasuke who sighed and lit the candles with a controlled blast. Kuma clapped her hands then demanded Neji blow-out said candles and make a wish. Neji did as instructed and everyone cheered. He cut the first slice (and took it) then left the others to fight over it. The cake was large enough so everyone got a piece but even so Neji was glad he had been first to go.

Kuma brought out the sparklers and Neji smirked. Sasuke huffed but lit one for her and she lit the others, handing them out as they went. Lee waved his around manically with Doi and Guy-sensei. Akino, Shino, and Shikamaru simply held them aloft. Ino, Sakura, Hinata-sama, and Tenten waved them but not in any kind of insanity. Kiba and Naruto joined the Beasts of Konoha as did Kuma.

Tora waved hers in little arcs with a smile as did Neji. Sasuke stared at his as if it held the meaning to life.

The fun was short lived but no one seemed to mind except for Kuma, the Beasts of Konoha, Naruto, and Kiba. Neji said nothing as boxes were placed in front of him. He did stop Kuma before she could show the group the presents they had gotten him.

"Aw, that's not nice," Sakura said.

"I don't think Neji-sensei likes one of the books we gave him," Tora said with a flush.

Kuma pouted.

"Annoying," Akino muttered.

Neji chuckled when Shikamaru stared at Akino with a raised eyebrow. Neji went to his presents and as expected, Ino got him flowers. From Tenten it was new kunai. Naruto got him a book about birds which was more thoughtful than Neji had expected from the blond. From Choji it was a recipe for the Akimichi chocolate cake as well as other desserts Neji had expressed his like for at some point.

From Lee, Guy-sensei, _and_ Doi it was a green body suit, orange leg warmers, and a red hitai-ate to match theirs. Neji huffed, tossed these back into the box they all came in then set it on fire with a jutsu which made the three-green clan warriors sob and the others laugh.

Shino gave him honey, Kiba a new brush set, and Hinata-sama a new set of gloves as his were getting worn. Sai gave him a beautiful drawing of birds in the sky and Neji looking up at them wistfully. Neji took a breath before opening Shikamaru's gift.

He blinked at the figurine of a red dragon then smirked. Shikamaru muttered his word, rubbing the back of his head and Neji thanked him with a nod. It meant Shikamaru still thought about him and regretted his actions. Neji put the dragon atop his other gifts. He deadpanned when opening Sakura's and pulling out a stuffed bear.

The bear was half his size, pure white, with blue eyes. Sakura had gone so far as to tie a bandana around its head. The note under the bandana read: Now I can have _mine_ back. Neji gulped nodded to her then burned the note before anyone else could read it. Sakura giggled and everyone began asking what the Hell it meant.

Naruto got punched, Lee was flung away from them with the Mountain Crusher, and everyone else shut up. Neji went to the last gift, Sasuke's, and frowned. The box was small and Neji had no issue opening it gently to reveal a pendant. He pulled it out to get a closer look and saw it was a dragon curled in on itself holding a red orb.

"Thank you," Neji said.

He obviously sounded confused. Sasuke huffed and rubbed the back of his head while everyone held their breath.

"The orb can hold a poison or antidote and the pendant can be uncoiled to administer it secretly," Sasuke said.

Neji blinked then grinned. He clipped the pendant through the button hole on his shirt and realized it was almost fifteen hundred hours. Neji decided for once it didn't matter.

"Thank you all, I mean it," Neji said.

"No problem birthday-sensei," Ino said.

This got a laugh from everyone but no one looked inclined to move. Neji did not mind. Tora did start cleaning up with Sakura and Hinata-sama's help. Choji and Kiba were putting the few left-overs away and Neji felt a bit disappointed his party of sorts was winding down.

"We're taking you out for dinner at the Amber Blossom," Sasuke said.

"We're?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah, all of us and your genin," Tenten said. "Kakashi-sama, Tsunade-sama, Anko, Kurenai, Genma, Raidou, and a bunch of others will be there. We kind of took over the restaurant."

Neji raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"There'll be more cake too," Choji said. "My mom made it."

Neji grinned.

"And booze so your uncle's not as much of a tight ass," Shikamaru added.

Neji snorted but kept the smile on his face. They all stopped when they heard a shout. Neji inclined his head towards the yelling voice and blinked. He stood slowly. He had to be dreaming. There was no way _Kankuro_ was running towards him, shouting Neji's name at the top of his voice, carrying the mostly dead bouquet Neji had sent three weeks ago.

"Is that Kankuro?" Ino asked.

"Yep," Shikamaru said.

"How in the Hell—" Tenten started.

"NEJI!"

Neji almost fell over when Kankuro barrelled into him. It turned out he didn't have to worry as he was easily lifted between Kankuro's hands by the waist and spun in a few circles. Neji held onto Kankuro's arms, unable to speak and grunted when Kankuro lost his balance and almost made them both fall over. Neji felt the ground beneath his feet and blinked into Kankuro's beaming face.

"What are you—" Neji tried.

He was stopped when Kankuro kissed him. The kiss was hot and Kankuro's body was welcomingly solid under his hands. Kankuro smelled of sweat, dirt, blood, and musk. Neji let out a little huff and managed to get Kankuro off him for a second. Kankuro wrapped him in a hug and Neji tried not to smile.

"I could _kill_ you, you know," Neji said.

"Mission and my brother doesn't get why it's a bad thing he didn't say anything," Kankuro said.

Neji pulled back and stared at Kankuro for a few moments. Kankuro's war paint was nothing but a little smudge on one cheek. A bruise took up his right eye which was swollen and puffy. There was a cut on his left cheek. Neji stepped out of Kankuro's arms and took in the Suna-nin fully.

Kankuro's entire outfit was dirty, ripped in a few places, and ragged along any hem. He had bandages around his right thigh, stained with dried blood and more around his left bicep though not stained. One glove was missing and his pack looked completely empty. Little tears and rips from kunai and senbon decorated his entire body and Neji gaped.

"Left three weeks ago, got back to Suna two days ago then ran all the way here," Kankuro said.

That meant Kankuro hadn't seen the flowers until two days ago. Wait. Kankuro had _run to Konoha_ in two days after a three week mission that obviously beat the living crap out of him.

"You, you," Neji tried.

Kankuro laughed then promptly fell backwards, taking Neji with him. Neji yelped as he was dragged into Kankuro's faint. Neji flushed as everyone looked down at him with varying expressions of shock and amusement. Sakura tsked and shook her head with a little smirk on her face, arms crossed over her chest.

"I told you it was a mission."

* * *

Neji could not stop smiling but did not think anyone would blame him. Kankuro laughed beside him and Neji held Kankuro's hand a little harder. Sakura, miracle worker she was, had healed Kankuro's wounds and given him a pick-me-up so he could attend Neji's party at seventeen hundred hours.

Ino had bought Kankuro clothes consisting of well fitted black pants and a button down tee-shirt in deep purple that sort of shimmered. Kiba and Choji had made sure Kankuro had a room at the hotel for visiting VIPS then helped with shopping so Kankuro wasn't walking around naked (not that Neji would mind).

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Kuma, Tora, Akino, Naruto, Sai, and Hinata-sama had decorated the Amber Blossom with streamers, the sign his genin had made, centerpieces for the tables made in the shape of birds, confetti, sparkles, and paper chains. The restaurant was packed with shinobi:

The Konoha 11, Sasuke, Kankuro, Hiashi-sama, Neji's genin, Anko, Hanabi-sama, Hana, Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, Ibiki, Genma, Raidou, the parents of the Konoha 11 where appropriate, Iruka-sensei, Guy-sensei, and half the jonin in Konoha were in attendance. Teuchi had come with Ayame to celebrate and brought ramen. Neji had not thought he had so many people who cared about him.

"I think your uncle's drunk," Kankuro said.

Neji looked towards Hiashi-sama to see the man _laughing_ with Tsume-sama and Shibi-sama. Hell, seeing Shibi-sama laughing was weird enough. Neji noticed Hinata-sama had managed to score a seat beside Naruto and they were talking. Hanabi-sama was giggling with _Doi_ (of all people) and Sasuke still wore his bright pink party hat, drinking and eating as if it was the most normal occurrence in the world.

"I think everyone's drunk," Neji said.

"Or close to it," Kankuro added.

Neji noticed Kankuro had stuck to water or plain juice. The birthday meal was long over as was the eating of the delicious double chocolate and raspberry cake Choji's mother had made. It was going on twenty-three hundred hours but Neji did not mind. He had all ready told his students they would meet for seven instead of five.

He kept holding Kankuro's hand a top the table as his guests laughed, ate, and talked around him. He had received gift cards or ryo from other attendees which Neji accepted with thanks. The gifts he had received this afternoon were all ready in his room and Sakura had taken her bear back. The new one was as cuddly.

Neji got to his feet and Kankuro followed. A few people waved to him and he nodded in acknowledgement as he led Kankuro out of the restaurant. Kankuro said nothing but did wrap an arm around Neji's waist as they strode through the streets of Konoha. They made it to Kankuro's hotel room within ten minutes.

Neji moaned as Kankuro pushed him against the door to close it, kissing him heatedly and running his hands up and down Neji's spine. Almost instantly, Neji was hard and trying to struggle out of his too tight pants. Kankuro helped him easily and Neji sighed in pleasure as Kankuro followed Neji's pants down.

Neji shivered as Kankuro kissed Neji's cock through the thong and began massaging Neji's thighs. Neji leaned against the door as Kankuro continued to lavish attention on Neji's cock through his thong, nipping gently before finally tugging the underwear down. Kankuro licked and bit at the flesh of Neji's inner thighs, cock, and balls. His fingers rubbed over Neji's balls, his taint, and his hole in little circles that made Neji gasp.

Kankuro took Neji's dripping tip into his mouth and gave a little suck. Neji moaned and thrust his hips forward. Kankuro chuckled, making Neji shudder, but got the message. Neji closed his eyes and clutched Kankuro's hair in his hands as the puppet master began to suck, lick, and tongue Neji's full length in his mouth.

Neji came with a jolt and flushed when Kankuro swallowed, licking up Neji's release as Neji trembled against the door, knees weak, and panting. He opened his eyes to look down at Kankuro who winked at him before standing.

"Good present?" Kankuro asked.

Neji flushed then chuckled.

"You being here was enough," Neji replied.

He yelped then started laughing when Kankuro lifted him into a bridal carry. Neji said nothing when Kankuro kicked open the bedroom door the rest of the way but they did both stop and stare at the room. The light hadn't been left on but they could see mainly because of the moon light coming though the window.

The bed was covered in rose petals and there were vanilla scented candles (almost gone now) all over every flat surface away from anything flammable. A box of condoms and a giant bottle of lube sat in the middle of the bed along with a box of chocolates. Kankuro snorted and dumped Neji onto the rose-petal covered bed with a smirk.

Neji grinned when Kankuro tugged off Neji's shoes, pants, and thong. Neji happily undid the buttons on Kankuro's shirt as the puppet master took Neji's vest and mesh shirt off. The gloves, bandana and arm sleeves were last and Neji joyfully pulled Kankuro's pants off. He wore nothing underneath them.

Neji wrapped his arms around Kankuro's body as Kankuro laid out atop Neji. The kiss was heated and Neji groaned into it. Kankuro's hands ran down his body, rubbing and pinching making Neji jolt and gasp. Their hips rotated against each other and Neji broke the kiss to moan loudly. Kankuro responded by kissing his neck, nibbling at a spot and sucking.

Neji didn't care if a mark was left. He ran his hands down Kankuro's back pressing into muscles and points he knew would make Kankuro shudder. Neji was rewarded with a husky moan and grinned. Their lips met and Neji spread his legs so Kankuro could lie against him in full. Neji clenched his legs around Kankuro's waist and Kankuro nipped his lower lip.

Neji opened his mouth and was lost in the warmth and texture of Kankuro's tongue against his. He helped Kankuro with the lube, steadying it as Kankuro got his fingers moist to play with Neji's hole. Neji shifted his hips upwards to give Kankuro better access and their lips parted for a moment. They crashed together again but Neji broke the kiss to gasp in pleasure when Kankuro's finger dipped into him.

"You okay?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, more," Neji replied.

Kankuro chuckled but obliged. Neji ground his hips back to accept all of Kankuro's finger into him and Kankuro kissed him, running his tongue in Neji's mouth. Neji gripped Kankuro's shoulders hard and moaned into the kiss. Kankuro used his other hand to rub the back of Neji's neck and Neji broke their kiss to gasp.

"Ah, Kankuro," Neji muttered.

Kankuro chuckled and kissed the side of Neji's neck. He moved up to two fingers but there was no pain. Kankuro's free hand was ghosting over the back of Neji's neck, tangling into his hair, and massaging both scalp and neck. Neji could do nothing but keep his head tossed to a side and pant, breath hitching and gasping as Kankuro prepared him.

Neji had to help Kankuro open the box of condoms but had no issue ripping open one package with his teeth and slipping the condom over Kankuro's erect cock. Kankuro grinned, holding Neji's hips happily as Neji got the condom on him. They shifted and Neji licked his lips as Kankuro placed the blunt head against Neji's loose hole.

"Ready?" Kankuro questioned.

"Hell yes," Neji answered.

Kankuro moved forward at a measured pace until coming to the hilt. Neji kept panting, one arm over his eyes, and trying to calm his pounding heart. He felt Kankuro kiss his neck and Neji shifted to take Kankuro's lips in his. Neji thrust upward and Kankuro shifted his hips forward. Their hips did not last long at a slow pace and soon the bed squeaked under them.

Neji wrapped his legs tightly around Kankuro's waist, punctuating each thrust with a gasp, groan, moan, or some other sex sound. Kankuro kept kissing him: the forehead, the cheeks, the mouth, the back of his neck, the spot he had marked on Neji's neck, but mainly his lips. Release washed over them almost simultaneously and they cried out.

Neji trembled in Kankuro's warm arms and clutched his muscled back. Kankuro gasped over Neji's neck, hot breath blowing into his ear, fingers gripping Neji's hips and butt. They lay together afterwards, catching their breath and looking into each other's eyes. Kankuro grinned and kissed his forehead. Neji flushed and ran a hand through Kankuro's hair.

The smell of vanilla, sex, and roses filled the room. They had lied across the bed sideways instead of properly, their heads almost hanging off the edge of the bed while the pillows lay untouched at the head. Kankuro shifted to move them then huffed.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Rose petals, rose petals everywhere," Kankuro said.

Neji tried not to laugh but the humor was gone when he realized Kankuro was right. There were rose petals stuck along Kankuro's knees, lower legs, arms, hands, and some on his back. Neji saw dozens tangled into his long locks and stuck along his ass, back, the back and sides of his legs, his shoulders and his arms.

"Oh god," Neji said.

Kankuro hummed and pulled him to his feet on the floor. They began brushing off and laughing at the awkward places the rose petals had been caught. Neji shook out his hair, releasing sparkles, confetti, and rose petals. Kankuro chuckled and helped by running his hands through Neji's hair.

They put the chocolate, lube, and condoms on the night table before brushing down the bed so all the rose petals were on the floor. Neji flicked the used condom into the trash then helped Kankuro pull the covers down. They hopped into bed easily and Neji sunk into Kankuro's grip, his head pillowed on Kankuro's arm as he nuzzled Kankuro's chest.

Kankuro pulled the bedding back over them before hugging Neji close, one hand resting on Neji's upper back, the other rubbing Neji's hip. Their legs tangled together and Neji smiled. Kankuro kissed the top of Neji's head and Neji chuckled.

"Happy birthday," Kankuro said.

"Best birthday ever," Neji told him.

Kankuro snickered but pulled him closer. Neji closed his eyes and inhaled Kankuro's scent. It was mostly rose petals but Neji didn't mind. All that mattered is he was in Kankuro's arms.

* * *

Kuma makes everything better. So does Kankuro. ;)

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon. A side note: I've no idea how long this is going to be. It's like the fan fiction that never ends...it just goes on and on my friends. Some people, starting reading (and writing it), not knowing what it was and they'll continue reading (and writing it) forever just because...this is the fan fiction that never ends... Kudos and cookies for those who know what the Hell I'm on abou


	32. Training with Kankuro

**Training with Kankuro**

 **Author's notes:** Gosh love these genin...haha. Sasuke keeps trying to redeem himself, Neji and Kankuro train with the genin.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between males, swearing, drinking, and gore.

Don't own, just borrowing for the fun of it.

* * *

Neji could not help but keep the grin off his face as he walked towards the training field to meet his students the next morning. He had woken up at six and barely had time to shower as Kankuro got involved. They got a bit distracted and Neji scrambled out of the shower at 6:45AM and got dressed. It was five minutes before seven. Neji didn't care if he was late as he was too damned happy.

He spotted Kuma kicking her pole, Tora practicing her aim, and Akino resting against the middle pole. Neji stopped in front of his students and watched them for a moment. Kuma noticed him first and smiled up at him then tilted her head and blinked. Akino opened his eyes and stared. Tora finally turned and opened her mouth to speak but stopped. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your neck, Neji-sensei?" Kuma asked.

Neji touched the spot Kankuro had marked then cleared his throat. He kept his flush down then re-hooked his thumbs through his belt loops.

"Adult stuff," Neji said.

Kuma gaped then started giggling. Tora chuckled along with her. Akino rolled his eyes and muttered his word.

"Laps," Neji said.

Kuma flipped onto her hands then her feet and started running. Neji chased after and grinned when Tora and Akino caught up. The laps went by quickly and they sunk into yoga first. Their individual drills went from 9AM to 10AM and Neji grinned when Kankuro strode towards the field.

Kuma poked Neji in the stomach with a laugh. Tora flushed up at him. Akino muttered his word.

"Early lunch," Neji said.

Kankuro held two take out bags in his left hand and Neji strode towards the poles with his students. He blushed when Kankuro wrapped an arm around his waist and planted a kiss on Neji's cheek. He yelped in Neji's ear and Neji looked down at Kuma who had kicked Kankuro in the butt, literally.

"What was that for, squirt?" Kankuro asked.

He rubbed his ass as Kuma grinned up at him.

"For hurting Neji-sensei," Kuma answered.

Kankuro snorted at her and shook his head.

"I didn't mean to," Kankuro said. "I was on a mission from the day _before_ the flowers got there, jeez. I got here as fast as I could once I knew."

Kuma hummed and tilted back and forth on her feet from heel to toe, hands folded behind her back and a grin on her face. Neji kept his chuckle back as Kankuro glared down at her. He didn't look as imposing without the war paint. Besides, nothing held up against Neji's stare and Kuma had grown used to those.

"Still, you hurt Neji-sensei. You should've told your brother to send a message," Kuma pointed out.

Neji chuckled. Kankuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wore black pants and a black tee-shirt but his hood was gone. It was odd.

"Yeah well there are a lot of things Gaara should understand naturally without me having to tell him but I keep forgetting he wasn't raised normally. Anyway, my sister was there too and she knows better," Kankuro said then blinked.

Neji laughed as Kankuro pointed to Kuma and a frown came over his face as his eyes widened. Neji deftly took the boxes of take out and sat with Tora and Akino on the grass. The two were eating lunch but watching Kankuro.

"Hey! I've all ready explained to Neji and he's okay with all this! I'm not going to sit here and be chewed out by a kid!"

Kuma kicked him in the upper thigh this time and he yelped. He huffed at her before moving aside and sitting beside Neji with a grumble. Neji kept his grin back when Kuma happily sat beside Neji's other side with a grin.

"Kids, I don't like kids," Kankuro said.

"We're shinobi," Kuma said.

Kankuro huffed.

"You're still a kid," Kankuro said.

Neji chuckled when Kankuro began picking at his brown rice. Neji ate his rice easily and watched as Kankuro ignored Kuma who dug into her bento box with a smile. The lunch went by nicely and Kankuro wrapped an arm over Neji's shoulders when they were done. Kuma huffed but got to her feet.

Neji watched in amusement as Kuma got in front of Kankuro then kicked his shin. Kankuro scowled and looked up at her with a snort.

"What, shrimp?" Kankuro asked.

"Fight me," Kuma said.

Kankuro stared at her then snorted. He shook his head and opened his mouth but Kuma kicked him in the shin again. Kankuro huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't have my puppets," Kankuro said.

Neji had noticed the four puppets were not on his back. Kuma tilted her head then grinned at him.

"So go get them," Kuma said. "Akino and I can spar till you come back."

Kankuro scowled then looked to Neji. Neji inclined his head. Kuma facing off against Kankuro's puppets would be interesting. Kankuro grinned then nodded. He got to his feet as Kuma took a step back to give Kankuro room.

"All right, pipsqueak, we'll spar. I'll be back in twenty," Kankuro said.

He strode away. Neji got to his feet and nodded to Tora. She gave him a smile and soon they got lost in sparring. Twenty minutes became thirty and Neji saw Kuma start getting restless. She kept avoiding Akino's punches but not attacking back. Finally, Kankuro returned and Kuma skipped away from Akino. Neji motioned for Akino to come to them and watched as Kankuro grinned at Kuma.

Kuma got into her fighting stance and blinked as Kankuro unleashed Karasu. The puppet clattered as it hung suspended in the air. Kuma looked to Neji who inclined his head at her. She hummed then flipped onto her hands with speed, leaping into the air and aiming her kick towards Kankuro.

Karasu intercepted, all his arms unleashing their kunai towards her. Kuma's eyes went wide and she flipped in the air, narrowly missing the flying kunai as the puppet clattered its way towards her. She began sparring against the puppet but saw the disadvantage she was in.

Kankuro could simply pull his puppet away from her in ways no human could dodge. Karasu also had six limbs and a head which spit out senbon or dust to blind her. She started dancing around the puppet, trying to get to its chakra strings but Kankuro knew better than that. Kankuro whistled where he stood, wavering one hand through the air to control Karasu.

Kuma saw the issue right away and scowled. Neji watched as his student danced around Karasu, trying to get to Kankuro but Kankuro simply moved his hand to keep her back. She began tossing projectiles but Karasu intercepted. Kuma huffed and Neji kept his face neutral as Kuroari came into the picture.

"Woah," Akino said.

"This is why it was so serious Kankuro was injured as he was," Neji said.

Tora nodded. Kuma gulped as both Sanshuuo and Sasori came onto the field with a clatter. Kuma kept up her movement around all four puppets but miss-stepped a moment later. She yelped as she was shoved into Kuroari's open and waiting barrel chest and locked in a moment later. Karasu's arms went into the puppet but without the kunai. Neji chuckled when Kuma started banging on Kuroari's chest.

"Have fun?" Kankuro questioned.

"Meanie!"

Kuma's voice was muffled. She yelped when Kankuro dumped her out of Kuroari. She pouted and all four puppets disappeared.

"Trying to get me back for hurting Neji?" Kankuro asked.

Kuma nodded. Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Silly girl, Neji doesn't need you fighting his battles. At least you're loyal. C'mon, I'll show you chakra control, shrimp," Kankuro said.

Neji nodded when Kuma looked at him. He laid a hand on Akino and Tora's shoulders and they looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Why don't we try a three-way battle?"

* * *

Neji did not regret telling both Tora and Akino to fight him but he was not inclined to get up from his sprawled out position on the grass anytime soon. He kept taking deep breaths to control his panting and the pattering of his heart. His entire body was coated in sweat and his muscles hummed in use. His stomach growled in hunger and his chakra was low.

Akino had kept up a steady stream of ground-splitting (literally) punches which pushed Neji towards any trap Tora tried to set. He fell into two of them, receiving a cut across his right bicep from a kunai (it had been aimed at his shoulder) and almost got blinded by an explosive tag. That one had knocked him into a waiting Akino but Neji (barely) managed to dodge the punch. Tora had kept her distance for the most part but when she saw an opening she came in with a weapon, fist, or kick.

Neji had no issues tossing her away and she caught her body before sprawling gracelessly more times than she would have when Neji sparred alone with her. Neji had not had time to pay attention to what Kankuro and Kuma were doing but saw now Kankuro was helping Kuma master chakra control.

Besides Tenten or Sakura there was no one better to help Kuma with this. A puppeteer needed perfect chakra control to be able to create chakra strings so they could move their puppets. All ready Neji could see Kuma had improved by a good margin and she had spent one afternoon with Kankuro.

Neji inclined his head to where he had last seen Tora and Akino. Tora had gotten to her feet from being tossed into one of the craters Akino had left. Akino had run out of steam and was happily lying out on the grass a few dozen yards away. Tora poked him in the side but he grunted and didn't move. Neji chuckled.

He spotted through Byakugan Kuma and Kankuro were heading towards him, both grinning. Neji said nothing as Kuma sat down beside him a moment later, poking at his stomach with one finger on one hand. Kankuro sat by his head and gently lifted Neji's head into his lap. Neji grinned when Kankuro began massaging Neji's temples and scalp, the back of Neji's head pillowed in Kankuro's lap.

Neji de-activated Byakugan and closed his eyes. Kuma stopped poking him and Neji heard her stand and take off towards Tora. She was going to help their med-nin drag Akino to his feet to at least get final instructions from Neji. Neji chuckled when Kankuro placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Tired?" Kankuro asked.

"In a good way, but yes," Neji answered.

"Mm, want to get dinner somewhere? My treat," Kankuro said.

Neji opened his eyes and met Kankuro's dark ones. The puppet master had a light smile on his face as he kept rubbing Neji's temples. Neji sighed and shifted to stretch out his legs.

"You always pay," Neji said.

Kankuro shrugged at him then kissed his mouth again. Neji accepted the kiss with a smile and rested a hand on the back of Kankuro's head to keep him from going too far. Kankuro grinned as their mouths stayed a few inches from touching.

"I like paying. Plus I still feel like I owe you for not responding for three weeks. I may have run into Ino on my way here this morning who told me you were so depressed you stopped eating and had to be hospitalized," Kankuro said.

Damn Ino couldn't keep her mouth shut. Neji let out a breath and touched the tip of his nose to Kankuro's.

"Even so, I'm over it. You had good reason. I am curious as to why Temari said nothing," Neji said.

Kankuro shrugged and kissed Neji's mouth again briefly.

"Don't know. I think she's moping over Shikamaru and trying to figure out what she wants to do with that. Between her love life and helping Gaara with his Kazekage duties she got distracted and I don't blame her for that. Besides, it's _my_ responsibility to answer your letters, not theirs," Kankuro said.

Neji hummed and tapped their noses again. Kankuro chuckled and they rubbed noses. Neji twined his fingers in Kankuro's hair and they kissed chastely again. Neji kept his eyes half open, studying Kankuro's jaw line and throat with a little smile as Kankuro kept giving little kiss after little kiss.

"Man, are you two going to be making out all week?"

Neji smirked when Kankuro pulled back and glared at Akino who rubbed the back of his head with a scowl. Kuma and Tora were giggling, hands over their mouths, and their cheeks red. Akino had pink cheeks as well but his frown looked like a little pout.

"Yes, yes we are," Kankuro said.

Neji snorted and pushed Kankuro back so he could sit up. Kankuro sighed but allowed Neji to sit up. Neji knew Kankuro grinned when Neji got to his feet and brushed grass off the back of his pants. Neji looked towards the sky to see it was almost seventeen hundred hours.

"Tomorrow we'll go back to our regular meeting time at oh-five hundred hours. Tora, Sakura will be coming around thirteen hundred hours for med-nin training. Kuma, Akino, we will be triple-sparring for a bit tomorrow. Dismissed. Enjoy your nights," Neji said.

They all thanked him, Kuma hugged him (and stuck her tongue out at Kankuro), and they took off with their belongings. Neji watched them go with a light smile on his face and grinned when Kankuro wrapped an arm around him.

"Dinner?" Kankuro questioned.

"Ichiraku's," Neji replied.

Kankuro snickered but nodded. Their hands clasped as they strode away from the training field. Neji was determined not to have a late night so he could go home, take a proper shower, and change his clothing. Hopefully Kankuro wouldn't mind.

* * *

Neji let out a breath as Sakura and Sasuke came towards the training fields at a few minutes before fourteen hundred hours. His team had run laps, done their individual training drills, went through their yoga routines, strength training, and meditated. He had sparred with Tora alone for an hour then all three of them until lunch at noon.

Now he had gone back to sparring with Tora while Akino and Kuma sparred. Tora had been distracted the past hour and she scowled when Sakura came walking up to them with Sasuke holding her hand. She had a blush on her face and moved quickly but Sasuke did not look like he cared. Neji strode towards the duo and watched as Kankuro glanced up from the book he was reading (one of Neji's) to see what was going on.

"You're late Sakura-sensei," Tora said when they all met at the poles.

"Sorry Tora, I ran late at the hospital," Sakura said.

"She had to eat lunch as well," Sasuke added.

Tora sighed but nodded. Sakura smiled at her, bending slightly to get closer to her level.

"We'll do an extra hour tonight, okay?" Sakura asked.

Tora frowned but agreed with a short incline of her head. She glanced to Sasuke and her frown deepened.

"Can he _not_ be there though?" Tora questioned.

Neji coughed to hide a laugh but heard Kankuro (who rested against the middle pole) chuckle. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly and Sakura flushed a lighter pink before nodding once.

"Sure, no problem. I'm sure Sasuke can entertain himself for an afternoon and evening," Sakura said.

Tora smiled, hugged Neji, and walked away with Sakura. Sasuke stayed behind, watching the two leave with a scowl and Neji raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha. Neji had not expected Sasuke would entertain himself by staying _here_. Neji met Sasuke's onyx eyes a moment later and let out a breath.

"So," Sasuke said.

"Brilliant observation," Kankuro muttered.

Neji kept his smirk back as Sasuke stared at Kankuro. The puppeteer had gotten to his feet and took the final two steps to stand beside Neji, arms crossed over his chest and a grin on his war paint free face.

"Kankuro, do you mind working with Kuma again on chakra control?" Neji questioned.

"No problem," Kankuro said.

Neji kissed him on the cheek then turned on his heel to let his students know the plan. He would spar with Akino and Kankuro would work with chakra control with Kuma. Kankuro strode beside him and Neji noticed Sasuke follow after a moment. Neji stopped (as did Kankuro) half way to Kuma and Akino who were failing at pretending not to pay attention.

"Do you require something, Sasuke?" Neji asked as he turned.

The Uchiha frowned then shrugged. Neji raised an eyebrow and waited for a response as Kankuro snorted and ran a hand through his hair. Sasuke blinked.

"I want to take you to dinner tonight," Sasuke said.

"Sorry, Neji's taken," Kankuro said. "So are you."

Sasuke scowled then shook his head. Neji huffed.

"He's trying to gain my respect since I am a close friend of Sakura's," Neji told Kankuro.

Kankuro laughed outright and Neji said nothing as Sasuke's scowl became a snarl.

"And you think taking Neji out to dinner will help? Idiot, you can't buy respect, you have to earn it through your actions. _Show_ Neji you're not going to abandon the village and get people killed for your selfish reasons again. In fact, show the entire shinobi community that, including the ones in Suna. Might help ya out," Kankuro said.

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue then closed it. His jaw tightened and he let out a little breath.

"I helped during the Fourth Shinobi War. If not for me a lot more people would be dead," Sasuke said.

Kankuro snorted, crossed his arms over his chest and glared _down_ at Sasuke. Neji had not fully realized how tall Kankuro was until now.

"If not for you the war wouldn't have happened in the first place," Kankuro said.

Sasuke gritted his teeth but they all knew he could not argue. Instead, the Uchiha turned on his heel and strode off. Neji said nothing as the Uchiha walked away but turned to his students. He motioned to Akino who muttered his word. Kuma grinned as she ran off to a side with Kankuro. The puppet master didn't look as enthused but the little smile on his face told Neji Kankuro was warming up to Kuma.

Neji activated Byakugan as Akino came in. The fight went well and Neji also got to pay attention to how Kuma and Kankuro were doing. When sixteen hundred hours came, Neji called to a stop to Akino's relief. Kuma pouted but Kankuro ruffled her hair and she grinned up at him. They met at the posts and Neji flushed when Kankuro wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Good job, both of you. Tomorrow we'll see about going on a C-rank mission," Neji said.

Kuma let out a shout and jumped into the air with a fist pump. Akino grinned. Neji dismissed them and Kuma hugged him before gathering her stuff and running out of the field. Akino was a bit slower but left as Neji and Kankuro watched.

"She's done well with you," Neji said.

He kissed Kankuro on the cheek. Kankuro smirked and kissed him back on the mouth.

"Yeah, you just gotta explain it in a way she understands. Turns out we kind of think the same," Kankuro said.

Neji hummed and gathered his bag before he and Kankuro began to leave the field. Kankuro kept his arm around Neji's waist but Neji didn't mind. The people of Konoha knew he and Kankuro were together thanks to Ino. Neji was not sure if he should like the fact or not but decided it did not matter.

They strode towards the restaurant district and went to a small place with good sushi. The meal went well and the spoke lightly about Kuma's progress, Akino's strength, and Tora's confidence in speaking up about Sasuke.

"I can't believe the bastard though," Kankuro said. "Just because he helped defeat Madara in the Fourth Shinobi War he thinks he instantly gained back people's trust. He hasn't even owned up to his mistakes, just ignores them like he did nothing wrong. Prick."

Kankuro stabbed a crab roll to emphasize his point. Neji inclined his head in agreement and was about to ask they move onto a less intense topic when someone close to him cleared their throat. Neji looked up to see Ibiki looking down at him with a little frown.

"Ibiki-sama," Neji said with a small bow.

"Neji, Kankuro-san," Ibiki returned. "My apologies on the intrusion but I wanted to come and let Neji know personally about Fukui."

Fukui, gods that mission felt like years ago. It had been over a month. Time had flown this year. Neji said nothing as Ibiki took the empty seat to Neji's right, putting Kankuro on Ibiki's right. The bigger man leaned forward a bit and waved away the waitress when she began to come towards the table.

"He's dead," Ibiki said.

Neji opened his mouth to speak but did not know what to say.

"Wouldn't tell me who's behind wanting to get your Byakugan specifically even though I used some of my best methods. This morning I found him in a pool of blood. He bit his wrists to the bone then for good measure, I'm sure, bit through the major artery in his right arm. All we know it that it's dangerous for you to cross into the Land of the Rain. If you and your team are going to take any missions that require you to leave, make sure you stick to places we know and are fine with."

Neji frowned. It limited where he could go: The Hidden Cloud, Suna, Hidden Grass and Hidden Stone as long as he went through the Grass or Waterfalls. He would not dare risk going to the Hidden Mist or Hidden in Stone, at least not with someone from the Konoha Eleven.

"Thank you for letting me know," Neji said.

Ibiki smirked and Neji noticed Kankuro had gone solemn.

"It's not a problem. Tsunade-sama will likely want to speak to you about it in the morning," Ibiki said.

He got to his feet and left some ryo on the table to help pay for the meal. He left before either Neji or Kankuro could protest about the money. Kankuro stabbed another crab roll with a scowl.

"We didn't get anything out of him either," Kankuro muttered.

Neji let out a breath and shook his head. He ate a piece of lemon chicken and said nothing as Kankuro seethed.

"I don't go on many away missions anyway," Neji said.

Kankuro sighed but gave him a light smile. He ran a hand through his hair then leaned against the table with one arm, the other hand (the left) using the chopsticks to pick at his food. Neji tilted his head to one side in question.

"True but still. Someone out there is after _your_ Byakugan specifically and it pisses me off. It doesn't help when you _do_ go on an away mission you'll being going with three genin," Kankuro said.

Neji shrugged and ate another bite of food.

"The missions won't be strenuous and you have seen my genin fight," Neji said.

Kankuro chuckled and nodded. He dumped a bit of deep fried octopus into his mouth, chewed then grinned.

"Yeah, okay, they can help you kick ass. And I know you're smart enough not to go anywhere that's close to enemy boarders. Still, it worries me," Kankuro said.

Neji hummed in agreement. There was nothing they could do until they caught the person going after his Byakugan. Neji wondered why _his_ specifically but did not have to linger long. He could see the furthest and in the most detail. His was the most advanced of the dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan.

"Just, I know this sounds stupid but be careful," Kankuro said. "The last time you tried going on a C-rank mission with your genin you ended up running for your life across the desert carrying all three running from two dozen Rain Shinobi. I'd rather not hear you collapsed on a friend's doorstep for the same reason."

Neji nodded and kept his face neutral. He did not intend to be tricked again. They held hands on the table as they ate and went to talking about mundane subjects. Neji did not mind when they parted ways at nineteen hundred hours. It gave him ample time to pick out clothing, shower, and prepare the vest he selected with weapons and other supplies. Neji snuggled into his large white bear when he went to sleep that night and hoped there would be a good mission for his team to take.

* * *

No, I didn't forget about Fukui. ;)

Reviews welcome, next chapter, the second mission chapter coming soon.


	33. Escort Mission: First Kills

**Escort Mission: First Kills**

 **Author's notes:** Neji and his genin begin an escort mission and two get to have their first kills. There's quite a bit of gore in this chapter as I made someone's head explode. Enjoy ;)

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between males, swearing, drinking, and **gore.**

Don't own Naruto, just borrowing.

* * *

Neji tried to ignore Kuma's bouncing but it was difficult at seven in the morning. They had met at the training fields, ran laps and did a few yoga stretches before coming to the Mission Room for 7AM. Genma and Raidou were manning it as normal and Neji scanned the board for a decent C-Rank mission.

"Yay mission," Kuma said as she rocked on her feet with a grin on her face.

"Annoying," Akino muttered and yawned.

"Finally," Tora said softly.

Neji hummed at the three then found the perfect mission. He took it off the board with a little smile and approached Genma, his three students following him like shadows. Neji placed the mission on Genma's table as the shinobi yawned. Genma blinked, flicking his senbon up in his mouth and looked over the mission. He began describing it to them:

"Escorting Mukai Hajime and his new wife Nami to the Hidden in Hot Water Village for their honeymoon, they've lived here all their lives, Hajime-san is a silk merchant, Nami-san a seamstress both have done work for the Fire Lord so they're kind of VIPS but not enough to afford a chunin or jonin escort. They just got married last week. It should take you guys about a week since you'll be traveling at their pace to the Hot Water Village and taking care of luggage issues. Four days there, a day rest, two days back and that's a slow pace.

"Reward will be given upon your return, 50,000 ryo so 12500 for each of you. Plus you'll get a voucher for something free from their shop, like a custom kimono or something which is valued at about 6000 ryo, so not bad. Anyway, they'll be meeting you guys at the front gates for 10AM, three hours from now which gives you guys some time to gather supplies and such. Have fun."

Neji inclined his head in thanks and took the slender file on the couple and the details of the mission. He led his students out and they took over a briefing room. Neji went through the folder swiftly but saw nothing Genma had skipped.

"Simple escort mission to Hidden in Hot Water Village and we will get to take a rest in one of the cheaper spas when we get there. Pack like the last time: a change of clothes or two, rations, weapons, water tablets, medical kits, and sleeping bags. Do bring a bit of money with you as we will be staying at least overnight in the Hidden in Hot Water Village. Our job is to protect the couple as they make their way to their honeymoon spot.

"They will likely hire shinobi from the Hot Water Village to come back to Konoha on their return. Either that or they will tell us when they plan to return and have us escort them back so we made be doing this mission twice. All right, let's meet at the front gates for 9:30AM. Tora, you and I will go inform Sakura of our respective absences," Neji said.

All three nodded and they left easily. Neji and Tora headed toward the hospital in silence. Neji did not have to pack much once he got back to the compound as most of what he needed was all ready in his vest. He did need a sleeping bag, a bit of rations, and a change of clothes. They were in the hospital by 8AM and found Sakura standing at the front desk.

"Sakura," Neji called out as she turned to leave.

Sakura paused and smiled as they approached. Tora fiddled with her shirt and had a little frown on her face. Neji inclined his head to Sakura as they got close enough.

"Tora and I will be on a mission for about a week so tomorrow and the weekend you will not be able to train her. We'll do the sleep over whenever I get back if that's okay?" Neji questioned.

Sakura chuckled at him but nodded.

"Sure, no problem! I'll see you two when you guys get back," Sakura replied.

Tora smiled in relief and took off towards her home once they got outside. Neji went to the compound first and packed what he needed before finding Kankuro with Kiba and Choji at a small breakfast place. Kankuro instantly wrapped an arm around Neji's waist and kissed his forehead.

"Morning, I was going to come find you in half an hour or so," Kankuro said.

"Mm, well, my team and I are going on a mission for a week," Neji said.

Kankuro pouted. Neji couldn't help but chuckle before kissing Kankuro lightly on the mouth. Kankuro grinned before pulling him close: chest to chest, groin to groin. Neji flushed as Kankuro's right hand went to the back of Neji's neck and began caressing gently.

"Guys, we're eating here, jeez," Kiba said.

Neji felt the heat spread across his face up to his ears. It hit him he would miss Kiba's birthday in a few days but it could not be helped. He did meet Kiba's eyes and the Inuzuka smirked and gave him a wink. Neji smiled.

Kankuro gave Kiba the finger as Choji laughed then wrapped his arm back around Neji's waist. Neji wished he could push away the blush when Kankuro leaned his forehead against Neji's.

"I'll wait," Kankuro said.

"Oh," Neji muttered.

Kankuro chuckled then kissed the tip of his nose. Neji pulled away regretfully and smiled lightly at Kankuro. He heard Kiba snort. Choji had gone back to eating.

"I'll see you when you get back," Kankuro said.

Neji kissed him softly on the lips and ignored the stares from the people in the restaurant. He pulled back again and Kankuro held both his hands gently in his. Neji should say something but he didn't know what. It came to him and he smirked.

"Red and yellow tulips," Neji said.

Kankuro grinned and they parted. Kiba looked confused but Choji had a grin on his face. He likely knew what Neji meant thanks to Ino. Neji met Kiba's eyes again.

"And have a good birthday, Kiba," Neji said.

"Ha, thanks," Kiba said.

Neji offered them a wave as he turned and left. Neji strode through the streets with a smile on his face and made it to the front gates by 9AM. Within twenty minutes he was joined by Kuma. Five minutes later, Tora joined them. Akino made it by 9:29AM and Neji could not help but chuckle at his male student.

All three wore their hitai-ate and bandages like him and had black bandanas keeping their hair back out of their faces. Tora had her longer hair braided right back while Kuma left hers loose around her bandana. Neji said nothing to his students and went over the mission file with them. There was not much to go over and all four were brought to attention by the sound of horses and creaking wheels.

A man in his twenties, plump but not unpleasantly so, with dark hair tied in a top knot and dark eyes had the reigns of two brown horses in his hand. He wore a rich silk cream-colored yukata with blue birds along the hem of the bottom and sleeves. A blue obi tied it off. The band of his zori sandals was blue to match the yukata.

On one of the horses sat a woman, average in height and size wearing the same sort of silk yukata but with pink birds along the hems, a wide pink obi, and pink bands on her sandals. The woman had her hair done in a simple braid and sat sideways on the horse, one hand on her husband's arm to steady her. The horses drew a carriage filled with chests of luggage.

"Ah, hello there, you must be the team escorting us to the Hot Waters Village," the male said.

Neji gave them a bow. They smiled at him and the woman noticed his white eyes and curse seal. She gaped then grinned.

"I am Hyuuga Neji," Neji began. "These are Takenaka Kuma, Junji Tora, and Rinji Akino, my students. I am to assume you are Mukai Hajime and Mukai Nami?"

He all ready knew they were by their file and from seeing them around the village but both nodded. Nami had a flush on her cheeks to match the birds on her yukata and Neji knew it was because of his use of her new last name.

"Good, shall we?" Neji enquired.

"Yes, let's," Hajime returned.

Neji offered to take the reins of the horses but Hajime chuckled, explaining he liked to lead the horses around. They passed through the gates of Konoha and began the journey towards the Hidden Hot Water Village. Kuma kept the lead, a few feet in front of Neji while Tora stood near the horses and their clients with Neji. Akino strode a bit further back with the cart but Neji did not mind.

"Congratulations on your nuptials," Neji said.

Hajime chuckled and Nami flushed.

"Thank you very much, Neji-san," Hajime said. "If you don't mind me being so bold, I can all ready picture the proper color of silk my wife can make your yukata or kimono in once we return to the village."

Neji blinked as Nami nodded in agreement.

"The pale blue?" Nami questioned.

Her husband nodded in agreement.

"With the golden fringe," Hajime added.

Nami giggled happily and Neji kept the smile on his face as the duo began explaining their color choice. They told Kuma she would look exquisite in a navy blue, while Tora would be put in flattering gold. Akino would get bright red and he scowled. Neji tried not to laugh at the look on the boy's face and managed to keep it back.

Neji had no qualms about the easy conversation of kimonos, colors, and their best colors. Tora listened with rapt attention. Akino yawned and followed behind with slumped shoulders and a bored expression on her face. Kuma watched, walking backwards with wide eyes and popped open lips.

Neji called for a break at seventeen hundred hours. They were surrounded by woods but the path in front of them was still strong. They came off the path a little ways and Akino helped Hajime tied down the horses. Tora sat with Nami on a log while Kuma settled beside Neji who stood by the path. He consulted his maps and frowned.

"What is it Neji-sensei?" Kuma asked.

"Mm, nothing, I've never gone this way, that is all," Neji replied.

"Ah, the horses?" Hajime questioned.

Neji nodded. Normally he could take a client through more hidden paths but they would have to stay to wide open ones that would lead them exposed. It would add a day to their travel time and now Neji understood why Genma said it might take them four days to reach the Hot Water Village. The detours they had to take because of the path would do it.

"It is no matter though," Neji said. "It may take an extra day or two to get there but we will be in the Hot Water Village in four days."

Hajime smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, good, I was expecting something worse," Hajime said with a laugh.

Neji returned the smile and they passed out rations. Hajime opened one trunk to show cheese, bread, and oranges. Neji thanked him profusely and they ate well. The sun would stay up another two or three hours and Neji wanted to take advantage of it. They continued on after an hour and Neji activated his Byakugan so he could find a camping site.

As the sun went fully down, Neji found a spot a little ways off the path. He led Hajime, Nami, and his students into the woods. Hajime tied down the horses, Tora helped Nami settle on a log, Kuma went off for firewood and Akino began setting up the tent for Hajime and Nami. Neji found a stream close by and filled up their canteens.

"Impressive," Hajime said once Neji returned.

Neji could not help but smile. Akino had slammed a hole into the ground to make the fire pit and filled it with sticks. Kuma had set the fire and Tora was making the stew they would eat in the morning. The tent for the duo was all ready up and their sleeping bags were laid out a few feet away from it.

"We try," Kuma said with a beaming grin.

Hajime chuckled as Akino dragged over larger logs so the couple could be comfortable in front of the fire. They had a bit more bread and cheese as it would not keep and Neji set up the rotation. He would take first watch for an hour and a half followed by Tora, Kuma and finally Akino.

"Well we're going to head to bed," Hajime said.

Neji inclined his head as the two took to the tent with giggles. Neji said nothing as his students settled. He did activate Byakugan and tried not to watch what was going on in the tent. Hajime and Nami were quiet through their activities but they were still obviously x-rated. Neji felt the heat come to his entire face and gulped.

The duo settled after an hour (damn, Hajime had taught him a few things) and Neji let out a breath. He checked on the stew and scanned the area for any obvious enemies. Nothing came into his vision field and he woke up Tora. She yawned heavily as Neji sunk into his blankets.

He woke as the sun came up thanks to Akino kicking his foot. Tora was waking up their clients who came out as elegantly dressed as yesterday, this time in pale yellow yukata. Neji said nothing as the stew was served and camp broken up. They headed back to the main path and the trip continued amicably.

Another night and another day. Neji could tell Kuma was getting bored since she had started walking on her hands. He did not reprimand her, knowing she could kick from any angle if the need came to it. Hajime and Nami were stunned to see how well Kuma could move and Neji explained her fighting style was much different than most shinobi.

The sun set on their third day and Neji was glad they had camp mostly set up. Last night's catch in the snares had included two plump rabbits which would make a good stew with the dried herbs Tora had brought and the potatoes and carrots the couple had brought and donated. Neji had never eaten so well on a mission.

"Neji-sensei, can we spar a bit?" Kuma asked once camp was set-up.

He smirked but nodded. Hajime and Nami watched in awe as Kuma attacked him, legs swinging through the air at speeds neither could imagine. Neji easily deflected Kuma's attacks, tossing her to and fro but she easily rebounded and came back at him with a smile on her face. Later Neji would thank the gods Kuma had asked him to spar or he would not have had his Byakugan activated.

Neji tossed Kuma to a side but saw something _shift_ at the edge of his vision field. He held up a hand to Kuma who had flipped onto her hands to kick him. Instead she flipped backwards and ended up on her feet with a confused tilt to her head.

"What is it?" Hajime asked.

His body had tensed and Nami began biting her lip. Tora looked back and squinted but she knew she couldn't see what he could. Akino had gotten to his feet and was tugging on the hem of his gloves to make sure they were in place.

Neji shook his head. The movement had not come into his vision field yet, staying beyond his eight hundred meter distance by inches. He could not tell what was going on just beyond his field so he took three large steps back to see. Neji scowled.

"Shinobi from the Hidden Sound," Neji said.

"Oh god," Nami said.

She had gone pale. Neji took another step back. The Hidden Sound Village Shinobi were speaking but he could not make out what they were saying because of the masks they wore. All that told him they were speaking were the slight movements of their mouths under their masks and the way their eyes met. They were facing the direction of the camp but Neji knew the Sound Nins could not see them.

"I do not think they are after us," Neji said.

He did not know for sure. It was odd to see two Sound Nins and he scanned for the third. Nothing came to his sight and Neji frowned.

"Neji-sensei? Sound we break up camp?" Tora questioned.

"No, not yet," Neji said. "They are not making a motion towards us."

Tora nodded. Neji strode to the edge of their camp which gave him two precious yards. The third Sound Nin still did not come into view. Perhaps it was the two of them. They moved, taking to the trees but going _backwards_ out of his vision field. Neji felt his stomach coil into a knot and scowled. He did not like the look of this.

Neji walked to the other side of the clearing but saw nothing. His heart had begun to pick up pace, not by much but by enough. Neji wished he had a bigger vision field but wishing did nothing. Everyone knew how far he could see. It worked to his disadvantage at times. Neji licked his lips and scanned the area. Nothing.

The hairs rising at the back of his neck, the sweat gathering at his lower back, and the knot in his stomach told him he was _not_ being paranoid. Something was going to happen. Neji did not know what but he did not want to be caught in the crosshairs, one day from the boarder of the Hidden Hot Water Village and a day from completing their mission.

"Pack it up," Neji said.

Tora, Kuma, and Akino leaped into action: taking down the tent, packing up the stew, putting out the fire, and gathering the supplies that had been taken out. They stopped when they got to taking care of Hajime and Nami.

"Akino, you're going to be in charge of the cart. Hajime-san, Nami-san, you will ride the horses alongside us. If anything goes wrong, Akino and Tora, it will be up to you to get Hajime-san and Nami-san away from any battle safely. Understood?"

They nodded. Nami needed assistance onto her horse but assured everyone she could ride, even with her yukata pulled up high on her thighs. Hajime did not look as embarrassed as his wife but did gape when Akino lifted the bars of the cart into his hands effortlessly.

"We'll continue through the forest, this way," Neji said. "Tora, Kuma, stay to the back. Akino stay with me, you as well Hajime-san and Nami-san."

They fell into formation. No one spoke as Neji led them through the woods in a direct path to the village he had stayed at for vacation. They kept a quicker speed than the clients were used to but Neji easily took the reins of the horses and guided them through the forest.

He could see Nami fiddling nervously, her brow was furrowed and her eyes kept darting back and forth. Hajime sat tall in his seat, tense and eyes wide as if he could help in any coming battle.

Akino, Tora, and Kuma kept scanning the forest, faces serious but moving fluidly with confidence. Neji felt a burst of pride and kept his smile down. He would hug them later. All thoughts of hugging stopped when a kunai burst out of the trees to his right.

Neji easily blocked it but spotted no one. He called a stop to the train and scowled. Impossible. The kunai could not have come from nowhere. Neji shifted his vision from wide field to detailed closely around him and huffed.

They were surrounded by chakra wires and kunai, an intricate trap that had been set up through this area of the forest. Neji noticed it was not this area alone. There were three other places not far from this one but all paths towards the Hidden Hot Water Village, paths he _would have_ taken depending on his angle in the camp site, the _only_ site around for miles that suited their needs.

Someone had an idea Neji would take this mission. Someone had determined his path. Someone had laid out traps for him a day away from the destination. They either had a bug in Konoha or the Mukai were not the people Neji thought they were.

The latter was quashed immediately when Neji spotted the couples' reactions to the kunai. Nami was genuinely terrified. Hajime looked worried now. No one could fake the sweat on their brows or the tremor in Nami's body unless they had been specifically trained. Plus the duo had the chakra of worried civilians. Neji scowled. It meant there was a bug in Konoha.

"Why aren't we moving?" Kuma asked softly.

"We're in the middle of trip wires attached to kunai and explosive tags," Neji told her. "This entire area is covered. Hold your positions. I'll clear it."

Neji dropped the reins and strode forward. Kunai burst out around him but Neji easily blocked them. He motioned for Kuma to lead the horses ahead and she did. Neji continued clearing the path ahead as his group inched forward. Once they were clear, Neji expanded his vision field and gritted his teeth.

Three Sound Nins were coming towards them from the back. They had determined their traps had been activated and assumed Neji had not been able to defeat it. They would find out what assuming meant.

"Akino, Tora, Hajime-san, and Nami-san, keep going straight for ten miles. At the end of this path is the Village of Hot Waters and the Azure Waters Spa and Resort. Go there and ask if Kado and Toju are still there. If so, stay with them and tell them I and Kuma will be joining them shortly," Neji said.

It was a hope the two retired jonin were still at the Azure Waters Spa and Resort after almost a month but they had said they could stay as long as they wanted. Neji watched as Tora led the Mukai couple forward at a brisk pace. Akino took off behind them, dragging the cart along as he moved.

Kuma got into her fighting stance. The three Sound Nins were three hundred meters off now and closing. Neji prayed there was no second unit to intercept Tora and Akino. Tora would see them but Akino and Tora would have to protect the Mukai couple. Neji could not have left two of his students behind to take care of these three and gone with the Mukai couple though. It would have been stupid.

"Kuma, listen to me," Neji said.

She nodded and glanced up at him, violet eyes wide in the night and her tanned skin pale. There was a slight tremor in her hands and Neji wanted so much to hug her.

"I kept you with me for a reason," Neji said.

She grinned.

"This is not training. Do not hold back, aim for killing spots if you can, the Sound are considered hostile enemies to be taken care of swiftly if possible and when in our lands. Understand?"

She nodded. The trembling left her limbs and she licked her lips. Her eyes narrowed and her entire posture tensed in anticipation. Neji let out a breath as the three Sound Nin dropped out of the trees.

Kuma launched into the air as they came down and Neji moved with her. The Sound Nins had not expected the quick attack and Neji was glad speed was on their side. Kuma's foot slammed into the top of one Sound Nin's head and he face planted. She slung three senbon needles out, aiming for the other two.

Neji had all ready taken out one with his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palms but the other dodged Kuma's senbon and gone after her. She did not let this detour her and shifted around him, flipping onto her hand and sinking into a spin. The Sound Nin blasted out a wave of air complete with a high pitched squealing sound that made Neji's entire body stiffen.

Kuma fell over gracelessly. Neji got his bearing and chucked a kunai at the standing Sound Nin. This disrupted the man's attack and made him miss throwing the shuriken into Kuma's chest. She was on her feet within seconds, leading with flying roundhouse kick. The Sound Nin saw her coming and caught her ankle. Neji wished he could properly see the look on the bastard's face when Kuma planted her free foot a top his head and launched her body upwards.

The Sound Nin she had taken down was getting up but Neji got in his way, delivering a Palm Bottom to the man's heart and forcing in enough chakra the prick would no longer be an issue. Kuma was coming down from her spin and she slammed both heels into the back of the Sound Nin's skull. He went down with a grunt.

Neji saw the one he had taken down with Sixty-Four Palms trying to reach for a weapon and hit him with a Vacuum Palm. He hit a tree, head first and stuck out of it, chakra paths slowly shutting down completely. Kuma was poking the unconscious Sound Nin with her foot. Neji let out a little breath before going to her side and bending beside the unconscious man.

Before Kuma could say a word, Neji delivered a single strike to the back of the man's head with his Tenketsu Needle attack. He cut off the chakra flow to the man's brain and within moments, the man's heart stopped beating. Neji fanned out his vision and scowled when he did not see Akino, Tora, or the Mukai.

"Neji-sensei, did you, you killed him," Kuma said, eyes wide.

"Yes," Neji told her.

She looked up at him with parted lips. Neji sighed.

"I told you the Sound are considered hostile enemies. What do we do with hostile enemies?" Neji questioned.

She gulped then nodded.

"Make sure they can't attack back ever again," Kuma whispered.

Neji put a hand on her shoulder. She let out a long breath then met his eyes. Neji saw determination there and gave her a small smile. At least she had not had to take her first kill. A scream made them both tense and they turned.

"That was—" Kuma started.

"Tora," Neji finished.

Neji took off at full speed and knew Kuma could keep up. He grinned when she ditched her leg weights in mid-air, almost laughing when both formed small craters in the earth where she dropped them. The scene entering his vision field made him stop wanting to laugh.

Akino had dropped the cart and was defending against a Sound Nin. Nami and Hajime were nowhere to be found. Tora was trying to go head to head with another Sound Nin but was failing. She had dodged many, many hits but the assault was too much. Akino was covered in cuts and bruises, one eye closed completely because of it.

As they neared, Neji saw Hajime standing in front of Nami with a sword out, trying to defend against the third Sound Nin. Neji cursed under his breath but kept moving forward.

"Kuma, keep going forward past the battle when we get there. Hajime is trying to fight a Sound Nin about two hundred meters from Tora and Akino. I will help them, you protect the Mukai," Neji said.

She nodded. Within moments Neji dropped out of the trees to help Tora while Kuma leaped forward without pause. Tora gaped when Neji unleashed the Mountain Crusher on the unaware Sound Nin, sending him into a tree.

"Neji-sensei, the Mukai—" Tora tried.

"Kuma has it," Neji told her.

Tora let out a breath but Neji saw tears in her eyes. He ignored this for now and tried not to scream when a kunai slammed into Akino's stomach. Akino disappeared and Neji almost fell over in relief. Akino slammed a fist into the back of the Sound Nin's head and Neji turned to see the results first-hand, mouth dropping in awe unintentionally.

The Sound Nin's head exploded on impact, blood, brain matter, and bone spattering out around Akino's fist and hitting the genin in his stunned face. Akino stumbled forward, almost tripping over the dead man's body but caught himself at the last moment, looking down at the corpse with wide eyes and parted lips, panting, and shivering. Neji saw two eyes roll away from the corpse and let out a breath.

"Tora, check on Akino," Neji said.

She went towards him in a dead run. Neji saw the Sound Nin he had taken down getting up but quickly put an end to the bastard with a strike to the middle of the man's head. The visual impact was not as gory as Akino's but the effect was the same. All of the man's tenketsu points in his head exploded and his brain went dead, killing him instantly.

Neji was about to comfort Akino on his first kill but stopped. Kuma had been thrown into a tree by the third Sound Nin. Neji took off towards his final student and watched as she rebounded, a determined scowl on her face and senbon in her hands. The Sound Nin laughed at her and Neji stopped dead in his tracks when Kuma threw her senbon.

All six hit their target: one in each eye and four across the man's neck: two piercing his Adam's Apple and the other two skimming over the jugular and carotid arteries, bursting them apart. The man went down with a silent scream and began to bleed out as Kuma landed on her right hand then flipped onto her feet into a fighting position.

Hajime and Nami gaped at the red-head in awe and Neji let out a breath. He scanned the area as he ran towards Kuma and saw nothing except his genin. Tora had pulled Akino away from the dead man and was checking over his injuries, telling him it was going to be fine. Kuma had realized she killed and went lax, staring at the bleeding man in awe. She burst into tears and fell to her knees a moment later.

Neji got to her seconds later but kept his Byakugan activated. He saw the horses a little ways off but ignored the beasts and the Mukai couple to wrap Kuma in a hug. She fell into his body, still sobbing and Neji rubbed her back, hushing her gently.

"Kuma, Kuma, it's all right. Your job was to protect the Mukai and you did so perfectly. He was trying to kill you to get to them. You saved their lives," Neji told her.

She kept sobbing. Neji let out a breath and kept her close, keeping an eye on Akino and Tora as well as the Mukai couple. Kuma began to settle and Neji held her shoulders, meeting her red-rimmed violet eyes with his own white eyes.

"Kuma, you did your job," Neji said.

She sniffled but nodded. Neji helped her to her feet and they went to the Mukai couple. Hajime had a cut across his right bicep that took out his yukata sleeve and another on his cheek but was otherwise fine. Nami's yukata was dirty and her hair was a mess but she was uninjured. The horses came when called and the group strode back to the area where Tora was bandaging up Akino's injuries.

Tora started when she heard them coming and withdrew a kunai as Akino looked up. Both relaxed when they saw it was Neji, Kuma, Hajime, Nami, and the horses. Nami gaped at the headless man and Hajime caught her as she fell. Neji stopped Kuma when she tried to follow him and gestured towards the Mukai. She nodded and stayed with the couple as Neji approached Tora and Akino.

"Akino, are you all right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," Akino muttered.

Neji could see the boy was moments away from being sick and his hands trembled. Neji let out a breath and sat beside him.

"Tora, Hajime-san has been injured. Please tend to his injuries," Neji said.

She nodded and took off. Neji wrapped an arm around Akino's shoulders and he let out a long breath.

"You did your job," Neji said.

Akino nodded but did not meet Neji's eyes.

"The Sound Nins are hostile enemies especially in our lands and we are to kill them on sight," Neji told him.

Akino met his eyes and Neji saw fear. Neji frowned and waited for Akino to lick his lips. Finally the young boy got a hold of his emotions.

"I've come to terms with the killing, I know it's part of our job as shinobi," Akino said. "It's just, I, with _one_ punch, I, his _head_ ,"

Akino stopped talking and stared at his hands. Neji pulled Akino into a sideways hug and the boy accepted it, eyes still glued on his hands.

"I'm some kind of monster," Akino whispered.

"No, no you're not," Neji told him. "You're a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and you were given this strength to do _exactly_ as you did, just as _Sakura_ does. It does not make you a monster."

Akino let out a little breath but nodded. Neji held him close for a few more moments before pulling him to his feet. Tora stood beside Hajime, bandaged now, and was poking at a wound on Kuma's arm. Kuma said nothing at the treatment and Neji walked with Akino to the group.

"Ah, thank you so much, Neji-san, Kuma-san, Akino-san, and Tora-san. We owe you our lives," Hajime said.

Neji got a smile on his face but did not miss the way Tora frowned then began blinking rapidly. He bowed to the Mukai couple.

"It is our jobs but thank you. If you do not mind I would like to continue on this path through the night until we are safe in the Hidden Hot Waters Village and you two are in the proper establishment," Neji said.

"Not a problem," Hajime said.

"Akino, come, let's get the cart in order. Kuma, Tora, you two stay with Hajime-san and Nami-san and make sure they and the horses are fit to travel," Neji said.

The girls nodded. Neji held Akino's shoulder as they went to the over-turned cart. It was more Akino who got the cart back on its wheels but neither said a word about it. Neji found the couples' belongings in the forest and Akino helped put everything back together.

"Same formation," Neji said.

Tora and Kuma took the back while Akino, Hajime, and Nami stayed up front with Neji and the horses. It still took them hours after sun up to enter the Village Neji had stayed in for vacation. Nami had fallen asleep on her horse but Hajime looked exhausted.

"The Azure Waters Resort and Spa is where we are staying," Hajime said.

Neji inclined his head and easily lead the group to the spa. People came and took the exhausted horses and Neji had no issue helping the Mukai couple with their chests, nor did his team. The two had a room in Roku's section and the man smiled softly at Neji in recognition.

"Ah, Neji?"

Neji turned at the voice to see Kado and Toju. He smiled in relief as the two jonin approached. Neji motioned for his team to keep helping the Mukai couple as he pulled the two jonin to a side.

"This time it is business. Those two, Mukai Hajime and Nami were attacked by Sound Nins. Could you keep an eye on them while they stay here?" Neji asked.

Kado grinned and patted him on the shoulder. Toju nodded.

"Not a problem, Neji. We might be near the end of our lives but we still have some tricks up our sleeves," Kado said.

Neji smiled.

"Thank you," Neji said. "Someone will be hired to get them back to Konoha safely when their honeymoon ends. I am not sure how long that will be in but I assume my team and I will be requested."

Both nodded. They looked up and Neji turned to see Hajime coming towards him with a little smile.

"You and your team will be staying here on my family's ryo for tonight and tomorrow," Hajime said.

"Ah, but," Neji tried.

Hajime shook his head.

"No butts, you saved our lives," Hajime said. He noticed the two other men and blinked.

"Hello," Hajime said.

"Hajime-san, these are friends of mine, Kado and Toju, retired jonin from this village. They will make sure nothing happens to you and your wife while you stay here," Neji said.

Hajime's eyes widened and he grinned. Kado and Toju bowed, exchanged handshakes, and Kado went on about how he would make absolutely certain to protect the couple. By this time, Kuma, Akino, and Tora had joined them.

"Nami-san's resting in the rooms," Tora offered.

"Ah, excellent. I think I will do the same. Neji-san, you will be giving us the tour later," Hajime said.

Neji heard Roku chuckle but nodded. All three of his students gaped when they and Neji were lead towards the room two down from the Mukai family. There were two large beds complete with a little desk area as in his old room and a view of the gardens.

"Let's clean up and take a nap," Neji said.

His three students agreed happily. Akino took over the bathroom first as Neji unpacked his change of clothes. Kuma and Tora fidgeted and Neji let out a breath. They were going to get nowhere slowly.

"I'm going to get into one of those bathrobes so the staff can wash these," Neji said.

Both girls went beat red. They nodded. Neji grabbed a provided robe before tugging off his vest. He ignored both girl's dropped jaws and wide eyes. Neji undid his arm wraps, putting them to a side for now then took off his gloves and his mesh shirt. He pulled off his shoes, hitai-ate, and bandages then tugged on the robe on before taking off his pants and thong.

Kuma and Tora were as red as Kuma's hair. Neji smirked at them before tugging off his bandana. Akino came out of the bathroom then dressed in a robe and carrying his dirty clothes in one hand. Both girls disappeared into the bathroom and Neji rubbed a kink out of his shoulder as Akino settled beside him.

"So, I'm guessing you and I are sharing a bed?" Akino said.

Neji inclined his head in the positive. He placed his bandages, hitai-ate, gloves, and arm wraps onto the dresser. Akino put his damp gloves beside Neji's dry ones and sat his hitai-ate near his gloves. The girls came out in robes and Neji pulled the cord.

Roku appeared, took their dirty clothes and promised they would have them back in a few hours. It was Neji who closed both blinds and pulled back the covers of one of the beds. He got into it, robe and all, and lay out with a sigh. Neji smirked when he heard the girls get into the other bed and felt Akino get in bed with him. Within moments he was asleep and Neji could not be happier.

* * *

So funny story, I completely forgot Kiba's birthday was four days after Neji's and despite the two being former lovers, Neji didn't even _mention_ it in the original draft. This made me realize I don't have birthdays picked out for Neji's team. Ahaha.

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	34. Escort Mission: After

**Escort Mission: After**

 **Author's notes:** Kudos to Kuma because she's freaking hilarious. This is half in Hidden Hot Water and Half in Konoha. Neji also gets mad at Ino.

 **Rated M for sexy scenes between two males, swearing,** drinking, and gore.

Don't own, borrowing.

* * *

"Neji-sama,"

Neji opened his eyes to see Roku smiling down at him. Neji sat up slowly and blinked. It was evening, almost seventeen hundred hours. Their clothes had been placed neatly on the night tables. Bags had been moved to a neater position and a bowl of fruit sat on their table. A candle had been lit and Neji knew Roku had cleaned the bathroom.

"The Mukai couple are requesting you meet them at their room at eighteen hundred hours for dinner," Roku said.

"Ah, thank you," Neji told him.

He nodded and left as quietly as he had entered. Neji noticed Tora had her eyes half open to see what had been happening. Kuma and Akino were still sleeping deeply. Neji shifted off the bed and made sure his robe was fully closed.

"Tora, I am going to take a quick shower. Then you can. We'll wake up Kuma and Akino when we are both done," Neji said.

She flushed but nodded. Neji took the clothes he had come in with him into the bathroom before showering quickly. Once done he kept the towel wrapped around his waist to brush out his hair. He noticed there was four of everything: face towels, body towels, shampoo, body wash, loofa, bars of soap, tooth brushes, and medium towels. Neji smirked before dressing and stepping out of the bathroom. Tora entered after him, still red and Neji kept his laugh back.

Kuma had sat up in bed, blinking around the room in wonder. She yawned large enough Neji could almost see her tonsils and stretched her arms above her head. She stared at Neji as he crossed the room fully dressed and sat on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes.

"You can be next to shower," Neji told Kuma.

"Okay," Kuma said.

Neji looked over at Akino who still slept peacefully on one side. He began working on his mission report as Kuma and Tora switched. Tora kept brushing her hair out then started to braid it as Akino woke with a yawn, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kuma should be out in a few minutes then you can shower," Neji told him from the desk.

Akino grunted in response, made sure his robe was secure then grabbed his clothes. He switched with Kuma five minutes later and Tora, hair braided back, re-applied a bandage to Kuma's arm.

"I don't know what we'd do without you," Kuma said.

Tora jolted then flushed. Neji kept his grin back but was glad Kuma had unintentionally said the exact thing Tora needed to hear. Kuma came over with Tora and the two began making notes about the mission. Akino grumbled as he came out of the shower fully dressed. Tora repaired his injuries again and Neji checked the sky. They had ten minutes.

"We will be meeting the Mukai for dinner in ten minutes," Neji said.

All three looked at him.

"We will be staying tonight and tomorrow on their ryo, leaving in the morning the day after tomorrow. It is likely Hajime-san will request us to bring them back to Konoha once their honeymoon is over."

Kuma beamed. Akino smirked, his shoulders relaxing, and Tora smiled. Neji shifted to lean on the table and gave them a small grin.

"I am proud of all of you. You followed my instructions perfectly and protected the Mukai when it came to do so. Each of you played a vital role on this mission and without you three the mission would not have gone as well as it did. You deserve these two days off but do remember we are still on mission until we leave."

The shift from happiness to seriousness made Neji chuckle to himself. The three nodded and they began to pack up their mission reports. They made sure the room was in order before Neji led them to the Mukai's room. The couple was waiting for them when Neji and his students got there, so were Kado and Toju.

Neji mostly led them towards the restaurant, the one place Neji had not frequented on his vacation here but did not mind. They got a table for eight, Neji sitting between Tora and Kuma, Akino beside Kuma while Kado, Toju, Hajime, and Nami sat across from them.

"You must be Kuma," Kado said to the red-head.

Kuma nodded with her lips parted. Her eyes met Neji's and he kept a blank expression on his face as Kado chuckled.

"Your sensei told us about the three of you while he vacationed here last month," Kado said.

"Ah, that is why you know this place," Hajime said.

Neji inclined his head.

"I wondered why Roku said you could give us the tour if we wanted," Hajime went on.

"It is beautiful here," Nami mentioned.

"The springs are amazing," Kado added.

Neji nodded in agreement as his students absorbed the fact Neji had talked about them while on vacation. Kado smiled.

"Now, if I remember correctly, Tora, you're the potential medical-shinobi and Akino, you're the powerhouse while Kuma is the speed. Well rounded team, if I say so myself," Kado said.

"I've never seen a fighting style like Kuma's," Hajime said. "Pure speed and kicks I didn't think were possible. Her aim is remarkable, quite frankly I'm surprised she's not a chunin."

This made Kuma turn as red as her hair. She hid her face in her menu but got out a thanks. The waitress came around and Hajime ordered two taster platters for the table. Water and tea was brought over quickly as well as sake for Kado and Toju.

"And I can see how Akino will be the powerhouse. The cart he carried took two horses to move and he ran with it like it was nothing. Simply astonishing," Hajime went on.

Akino coughed and rubbed the back of his head, a light flush coming to his cheeks. Neji noticed Tora was staring too intently at her menu.

"And Tora? My god, she sensed those enemies before I knew they were there and was able to point out which direction they would attack from. She's the reason Nami and I were able to make an escape. If there was a third with her and Akino we could have gotten away safely," Hajime said with a smile.

Tora blushed and thanked him happily. Neji grinned as they began to nibble on the food in front of them.

"I do understand your strategy though in staying back with Kuma," Hajime told him.

Neji could say nothing as his mouth was full of seasoned chicken. He did nod.

"You two are the fastest and could get back to us the quickest once you were finished with the other three. Plus you could find us the easiest with the Byakugan. It's no wonder you were made jonin so young," Hajime said.

Neji thanked him properly as Kado laughed.

"Praise all around," Kado said. "Aren't the chunin exams coming up?"

Neji blinked then shrugged. He honestly had not checked when the chunin exams were to be held this year. He saw all three of his students perk up at attention and look at him. Neji raised and eyebrow and they pouted.

"I heard from Ino-san the exams would be in two months," Nami said.

Ino, _again._ Not that Neji minded too much but his genin were not ready for the chunin exams. Sure, they had beaten down Sound Shinobi and protected the Mukai couple but it did not mean they were ready to go forward as chunin.

Akino wasn't fast enough, Tora's aim and her recovery from falls still needed work, and Kuma needed to perfect her chakra control. Plus he wanted to teach them all one elemental release based on their elements before they took the exams.

"So are these three going to be going into the exam?" Kado asked.

Neji let out a breath as his students looked up at him with eyes wide. Tora had her lip between her teeth. Kuma vibrated in her seat and Akino had stiffened. Thankfully the waitress came to take their orders. Neji ordered herring soba with a side of brown rice and cucumber salad. He did not pay full attention to the others and the waitress left.

"So?" Kado questioned.

"No," Neji said.

His students deflated. Kuma almost fell backwards out of her chair. Kado raised an eyebrow in question but Toju kept the shock off his face. Hajime's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Nami covered her open mouth with a hand.

"May I ask why not?" Hajime enquired.

Neji kept his smirk back and met the man's eyes, making sure to narrow his a bit so he did not seem too intimidating.

"Akino should have been able to avoid more of the injuries he took but he could not because he is not fast enough yet. Tora's aim and recovery from falls is still something she needs to work on while Kuma's chakra control is not up to par. I also want to teach them some jutsu based on the elements they are able to release," Neji said.

Everyone gaped at him in awe. Neji said nothing and refrained from fiddling with his napkin. Kado grinned.

"A lot can happen in two months," Kado said.

Neji inclined his head in agreement.

"And if I feel my genin have gotten to where I want them in a little less than two months, then yes, they will be in the chunin exams. If not, we will wait until next year," Neji said.

" _Next year_?" Kuma got out.

She had half-stood and had her hands palm down on the table in shock. Neji nodded.

"My team waited a year before we took the chunin exams and we all failed," Neji told her.

She sat back down with a thunk.

"The chunin exams are a lot tougher than most genin expect. There will be people older than you who know much more and have gone on many more missions in the exams as well as people who could be a jonin level who simply did not have the time to gain the rank. I have a feeling both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will find a third to participate and trust me, they are _not_ easy to beat," Neji said.

Kado and Toju nodded solemnly. Tora gulped. Akino scowled. Kuma pouted. Their food came and it busied them for some time. Neji had not realized how hungry he had been until he started eating his main meal.

"But you beat Uchiha in five minutes," Kuma said.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"I disabled his Sharingan, something none of you three can do. It's the _only_ reason I beat him in five minutes and I doubt I'll get to do it again because he will know it's the first thing I'll do. Plus I am a jonin," Neji said.

Kuma frowned and let out a puff of air. She had rice stuck to her face but Neji knew she didn't care. The meal progressed well afterwards and Neji happily showed the Mukai couple around the Resort. Kado and Toju went out to the bar and the Mukai followed.

"You can go with them if you want, Neji-sensei," Tora said.

Neji chuckled but shook his head. He rested a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him.

"That's fine, really. I don't intend to stay up till oh-two hundred hours or later. Come on, let's finish up the first half of our mission reports," Neji said.

Tora was the one who beamed while Akino muttered his word and Kuma huffed. The night was relaxing and Neji grinned as his students went over the details of the mission so far with each other. At twenty-two hundred hours, Neji suggested they get some sleep.

He said nothing when Kuma and Tora began blushing as Neji took off his vest. His mesh shirt, arm wraps, gloves, hitai-ate, bandana, and shoes came next. Neji undid his pants but kept them on before getting into bed.

He kept his mouth shut as Akino took off his shirt and shoes before getting into bed. Neji closed his eyes as the girls got ready for bed and shut off the lights. Neji let out a little breath as his mind settled. Kuma would want to spar tomorrow. Perhaps he could distracter her with the hot springs and village instead.

* * *

Neji stared at the red-headed terror currently sitting in his lap and grinning at him. Kuma had decided to wake him up in typical Kuma fashion: by jumping onto him from the edge of the bed. Neji blinked at her before looking towards the clock on the night side table.

"Kuma, it's _barely_ six in the morning. Why the _hell_ are you waking me up?" Neji asked.

Kuma kept smiling at him and Neji wondered where the Hell she got the energy from so damned early. He noticed Akino hadn't woken up yet (lucky bastard) and even Tora still slept on, unaware Kuma was being horrid.

"Technically we're an hour late for training," Kuma said.

Neji stared at her but the damnable grin did not leave her face. Neji groaned and let his upper body fall back into the bed. He put an arm over his eyes and tried to ignore the red-head genin who had started poking his navel ring.

"C'mon Neji-sensei! There's lots of room in the garden we can train in."

This had to be a dream. There was no possible way Kuma was waking him up so early to go train in the gardens of a resort meant for people to relax in. A tug on his navel ring sent a little jolt of pain through his belly and Neji sighed. Kuma was as bad as Lee.

"Go back to sleep," Neji told her.

She poked him again. Neji moved his arm from covering his eyes and glared at her. She flinched but started grinning again a moment later. Damn. She was all ready becoming immune to his glares.

"But you said we're still on mission," Kuma said.

He sighed. She poked him again.

"The people we're protecting won't be _awake_ until noon. That's six hours from now," Neji said.

Kuma nodded, still smiling.

"Exactly! That means we get six hours to train!"

No. Kuma was worse than Lee and Neji had never thought he would live to see the day. He sighed again and groaned when she poked him. She had some odd fascination with his navel ring but Neji was too tired to consider why.

She shifted upwards and Neji scowled as she placed a hand on his chest, right above his heart, so she could lightly run a hand over the scar on his left upper chest. A little frown came to her face and Neji said nothing as she explored the spiral-like scar.

"This almost killed you," Kuma said.

Neji nodded. She kept touching the scar softly and Neji watched her. Finally she shook her head and sat back again. She kept her hands on his stomach, a little bit above his hips and Neji idly wondered if she knew how sexual the touch could seem.

"Training?" Kuma asked, complete with a puppy dog look.

Neji snorted and shook his head. She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him. Neji raised an eyebrow at her but she continued the staring contest. The both jolted when Akino groaned and sat up.

"You suck, Kuma," Akino mumbled.

"I woke you up?" Kuma questioned.

"Annoying," Akino grumbled.

"Yay! Now that three of us are up we can train," Kuma said.

Akino blinked at her then pushed her off Neji. Neji chuckled when Kuma yelped but caught herself decently, considering. She was back on the bed within moments, tackling Akino who grunted. Neji said nothing as the two began grappling on the bed. Kuma managed to get a pillow in one hand and Neji sat up as she began whacking Akino over the head with it. She kept up a maniacal laugh as she hit and Akino pushed her off again.

She must have landed on a hand because she flipped into the bed she had slept in. Tora woke with a yelp then smacked Kuma on the back of the head with a pillow. Kuma spun and the two girls began fighting with the pillows on their bed. Tora got the extra one and Kuma fell off the bed with a thunk, still laughing.

"Now we're all up! Training?" Kuma asked.

Neji could _see_ the stars in her eyes. He sighed. Tora snarled. Akino groaned.

"No," Tora shouted.

She tossed both pillows at Kuma with a force Neji did not think Tora capable of. Neji frowned when Akino added Neji's pillow. Kuma giggled. Tora ran a hand through her tangled and messy hair and crossed her arms over her chest. She scowled at Kuma who sat up out of the pillow mess with a smile on her face.

"Annoying," Akino muttered.

Neji smirked as Akino reached down, grabbed a pillow then fell back into bed with the pillow over his head. Kuma jumped onto the bed again, landing on Akino this time and he groaned in annoyance. Neji sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"C'mon, training," Kuma said.

"No,"

Neji chuckled as he, Akino, and Tora had been perfectly in sync. Kuma stopped and her mouth dropped in awe.

"Three-to-one negative vote plus Neji-sensei is our sensei so lay off," Akino said.

Kuma pouted.

"Besides, this is a resort Kuma, you know a place people come to _relax_ ," Tora added.

Kuma sighed then nodded.

"Okay fine, but what can we do?" Kuma asked.

"Sleep," Akino answered.

Neji snickered at the look on Kuma's face. Tora put her glasses on then seemed to realize she was in a state in front of her sensei. Tora went red from her neck to the tips of her ears and disappeared in the bathroom. Neji blinked but shook his head.

"Akino, I give you permission to sleep," Neji said.

"Yay," Akino said from under his pillow.

Neji smirked.

"Do be up by oh-eight hundred though. We'll meet in at the sushi bar for breakfast then go exploring the village," Neji said.

Akino grunted in acknowledgement. Neji got out of bed and got dressed swiftly. Kuma bounced around him when he picked up his hair brush and he relented to letting her brush his hair. Neji had to sit at one of the chairs so she could reach the top of his head but he didn't mind.

Tora came out of the bathroom as Kuma started and the other girl stared. She grinned and Neji sighed as Tora came to join Kuma in grooming Neji. He said nothing as the two brushed out his hair.

"Wow, you have really pretty hair Neji-sensei," Kuma said.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Tora added.

"Thank you," Neji said.

He said nothing as the two sat behind him running their fingers through his tangle-free hair. Neji couldn't help closing his eyes at the light massage. He gulped when one of their hands accidently brushed against the back of his neck. Neji pushed back the shiver then shook his head. The girls whined but Neji got to his feet. He walked over to where his bandana sat and tugged it on.

Tora finished getting ready as Neji pulled on his hitai-ate, wraps, and gloves. He went to the bathroom next to relieve his bladder and wash his face. When he came back out the girls had repaired their bed. Neji nodded to them before leading them out of the room.

They settled at the sushi bar by a few minutes after seven. Neji had tea, Kuma milk, and Tora mango juice. Akino joined them less than an hour later and they ate happily before leaving the resort to go into the village.

Kuma led the way while Tora stayed by Neji's side. Akino stayed half a step back. Kuma had no issues walking from stall to stall to look over wares. Neji followed behind his enthusiastic genin as she looked over everything that caught her eye.

Tora soon joined Kuma but Akino stayed near Neji, eyes glancing over stalls with eyelids half-lidded. Neji said nothing to Akino's boredom or the girls' happiness. They stopped by a cafe for lunch then headed back by noon and met with Hajime, Nami, Kado, and Toju in the hallway.

"Ah, Neji-san, we were headed to the hot springs," Hajime said.

Neji could tell as they were all wearing robes.

"Join us," Kado said.

"Of course," Neji said.

He led his genin into the room and the girls darted into the bathroom to strip, cheeks pink. Neji easily changed into his robe and slippers with Akino in the room, taking a small towel with him as well as the room key. Tora and Kuma joined with red still across their cheeks. Tora had put her hair up into a bun at the top of her head neatly. Kuma's was up but not neatly.

The four joined the others in the hallway and strode towards the hot springs together. Tora and Kuma went with Nami into the women's springs. Akino followed Neji, Kado, Hajime, and Toju into the men's springs. Soon they were soaking in the water, Hajime to Neji's right and Akino to Neji's left. Kado settled beside Hajime and Toju beside Kado.

"Ah, this is the life," Kado said.

"How long are you two planning to stay here?" Neji asked.

Kado laughed happily as Toju smirked.

"We've decided to stay on permanently, might as well," Kado said. "We've got enough ryo saved up to do it and hell, we're old enough we might as well spend the last few years of our life relaxing."

Neji inclined his head and laughed at Akino who leaned back his head until he could rest in an almost sleeping position. Kado directed the conversation to Hajime's wedding and plans for the rest of the trip. Neji listened with half an ear and soaked in the soothing hot waters. They came out after forty-five minutes to cool off then went back into the water.

Hajime offered to take them all to dinner at 6PM and they left the springs for this. The meal was as pleasant as the last and Neji excused himself and his students at 8PM when the other four meant to head to the bars again.

"We will be leaving early in the morning to head back to Konoha," Neji said.

"Ah, yes, well this is good-bye then. Thank you again for everything," Hajime said.

Neji bowed as Hajime did and shook his hand when they straightened. Neji kept his face blank when Hajime slipped Neji a small bag. It was light and Neji supposed it was filled with ryo as a tip.

"Do not argue against this," Hajime said with a smile.

"Fine," Neji said.

Hajime chuckled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"We will send the Hokage-sama notice when we're ready to come to Konoha. I want you and your team to bring us back," Hajime said.

Neji inclined his head with a nod.

"Say hello to Kankuro of the Sand for us as well," Nami mentioned.

Neji felt his cheeks heat and _knew_ Ino had something to do with Nami knowing about Kankuro. Sure, he and Kankuro were touchy in the village but he had been as physical with Kiba and Shikamaru. The Elders hadn't cared then because there weren't rumors going around about Neji being with either man. Now the Village knew he was with Kankuro because of Ino.

Neji kept his face blank but nodded to Nami. Kado winked at him and Toju smirked. Good-byes were exchanged and Neji watched the retired jonin and newly-wed couple head out.

He let out a little breath of anger before turning to his team who were staring at him. He would deal with Ino when they got back to Konoha. Until then, she was nothing.

"Let's finish off what we can for our mission reports and separate this into four equal parts," Neji said.

They nodded and Neji unlocked the room. He made sure the door was locked behind him before joining his genin at the table. He had finished the report as had Tora. All they would have to add was the trip back which would hopefully be uneventful. Neji opened the bag and pulled the pile of ryo out of the purse. He unfolded the stack and gaped in awe.

"Neji-sensei?" Kuma questioned.

Neji looked up at her as she tilted her head to him. Neji began counting out the ryo as his students watched. Tora and Kuma began gaping, Akino joining in shortly after.

"Eighty-thousand ryo," Neji said.

It was twenty thousand a piece. They had been paid more as a tip then they would get for the mission once they got back to Konoha. This wasn't even including the tip of the kimonos or the two nights at the resort and meals.

"That's, that's," Tora said.

"More than the mission," Kuma finished for her.

Akino nodded with his eyes still wide. Neji nodded and began counting out twenty thousand a pile. His students watched and he passed them each a pile. Kuma rolled hers up and tucked it into her bag quickly. Akino and Tora did the same. Neji stashed his in a pocket inside his vest that did up.

"Do we tell the Hokage?" Tora asked.

"Yes, of course," Neji replied. "It is a tip though so we will not be punished for it. Sometimes clients give us a bit of something for completing a mission."

They nodded. Neji motioned to the mission reports and Akino groaned. Neji chuckled but helped when needed. They were in bed by nineteen hundred hours and Neji set the alarm for five. He wanted them all to take a bath and have a good meal before heading out at seven. They could travel until eighteen hundred hours at a brisk pace and be back in Konoha in the morning the day after tomorrow. Neji grinned. Kankuro would be surprised.

* * *

Neji said nothing as they approached the Hokage Tower at ten-forty-five, the day after they had left the Hidden Hot Waters Village. They had run into no trouble whatsoever, much to the boredom of Kuma. Neji had even let them finish their mission reports once they got into the village a little after nine so they wouldn't have to worry about working on them today.

Kuma bound up the stairs of the tower but Neji let her go. She did wait for them at the top and they walked into the mission room together. Neji saw Hanabi-sama, Yori, Maru, and Shigo with Anko looking at the mission board.

"Hey Neji," Anko said.

"Anko," Neji returned.

She turned to him with a smile and Neji waited a moment.

"My kids are going into the chunin exam in two months. How about yours?" Anko asked.

Damn. Neji had been hoping _not_ to have his students reminded of that. Neji let out a little breath and shrugged.

"Perhaps," Neji said. "There are a few minor issues I want to take care of before they go."

Anko snorted. Neji raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged.

"I don't know, I'd rather them have the experience of failing so they'll work harder the next year," Anko said.

It made sense. She grinned at him before going back to the board. Neji did not miss the scowl on Hanabi-sama's face as she looked up at Anko. Neji left the group at it and handed in the mission report and file to Genma who whistled low.

"Wow, nice job," Genma said.

"Thank you," Neji said.

Genma began writing out the checks as Neji waited. Genma left Neji for last and Neji frowned when Genma did not tear the check away to give it to Neji when he was done.

"You know, considering the circumstances, I think you should let these three go into the chunin exams in two months," Genma said.

Neji saw Kuma grin. Akino muttered his word but looked pleased. Tora started biting her lip and shuffling from foot to foot.

"When I recommend my students for the chunin exams is up to me," Neji said.

Genma waved him off but ripped the check out of the book.

"Yeah, yeah but you're being tough on them you know," Genma said.

Neji huffed, took his check and bowed to Genma. He turned on his heel and his students followed him out of the mission room and down the stairs. They stopped a little ways off and Neji ran a hand through his hair.

"Go home and rest. Cash those checks when you will and take the rest of the day off. I'll leave it up to the three of you to book a physical. Tora, remember you have to see Sakura about your training. It is Monday so technically you should be training today but I know she will go easy on you. Tomorrow we will meet at oh-nine hundred. Dismissed," Neji said.

None of them argued. Kuma did open her mouth then shook her head and took off. Neji had a feeling the girl did not like the late time or the fact everyone kept saying the team could go for chunin but Neji did not want them too. Tora walked away with a little frown and her eyebrows slightly knitted. Akino's shoulders were slumped and he had a little scowl on his face. Even they were thinking of Anko and Genma's words.

Neji huffed and ran a hand through his hair. He strode to the hospital and walked towards the waiting area for physicals. Neji signed in and assured the med-nin at the front desk he would be fine with waiting. He settled into a chair beside someone he did not know and let out a breath.

Perhaps he was being too hard on his genin. Kuma's taijustu was jonin level as was her aim. So what if she didn't have perfect chakra control? She could control it well enough to do what she needed when she needed now. She had even taken her first kill and was fine.

Akino's strength was more than enough to get him through the first challenge. He had taken his first kill and his planning was not so bad. So what if he wasn't as fast as the other two? He had good chakra control and could win against other genin.

Tora's planning and ability to sense out the direction of the enemy was astounding. Her taijustu was not horrible and she could defend against a chunin level shinobi all ready. So what if she missed recovery falls? Her chakra control was genius and she would be a wonderful medical shinobi.

Neji let out a breath and shook his head. No. He was going hard on his team for a reason. He needed them to be as perfect as possible on the off chance _he_ wouldn't be with them on a mission. Becoming a chunin meant taking missions without the people and sensei you had trained with.

The team would break occasionally once they became chunin and Neji did not want his first genin team to be gone so soon. He wasn't sure all three would pass but he had a good feeling they would be impressive to anyone watching. None of them were ready yet.

Kuma _needed_ to perfect her chakra and learn to put jutsu into her attack strategy. Akino _needed_ to quicken his pace or he would end up left behind or dead. Tora _needed_ to increase her taijustu skills. They all needed to learn a few jutsu based on their elemental release. Then they would be prepared to become chunin.

"Hyuuga Neji,"

Neji looked up to see Ino holding his chart. She had a grin on her face and Neji let out a little breath as he stood and walked towards her. The med-nin behind Ino, a woman he did not know, frowned as Ino sauntered by her with Neji following.

"Right in here, clothes off to the thong," Ino said.

Neji snorted but did as instructed once Ino shut the door. Neji said nothing as she began going over him, lingering a bit longer than needed on his chest and around his groin, asking her questions as she went. She got him to take the thong off and Neji frowned when she grinned. She began checking his testicles for any abnormalities. This was too much even for the blabbermouth.

"Could you try _not_ gawking at me?" Neji asked.

He swallowed down his squeak as Ino did have his balls in her hand and had squeezed a bit harder than necessary. Ino smirked and released his sac. Neji let out a breath of relief.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're hot," Ino said.

Neji snorted and she went back to it. Neji scowled when she lingered at his groin. She got him to bend over the table to check his prostate and Neji grunted when she used two fingers instead of one. She found his prostate easily and Neji clenched the paper sheet in front of him as she massaged it.

"Ino," Neji said.

He kept his voice low, warning, and she smacked his lower back. Neji jolted forward and glared over his shoulder at her. She rolled her eyes and pulled her fingers out of his ass.

"Jeez, loosen up, Hyuuga," Ino said.

Neji huffed and pulled on the hospital issue pants. She frowned but went over his reflexes, checked his ears, throat, nose, and eyes with her light, and checked his breathing with her stethoscope. The rest of the physical went by well enough and soon Neji was tugging his clothes back on as Ino went over his charts.

"Same height and you gained back the weight you lost," Ino said.

Neji hummed as he leaned against the bed. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited as she scanned over his charts. She filled out a few more things then met his eyes. She grinned.

"Everything's good," Ino said.

Neji didn't move. She raised her eyebrows at him. Neji let out a breath and stood away from the bed, uncrossing his arms and hooking his thumbs into his belt loops.

"Do me a favor," Neji said.

Ino shrugged with a shoulder. Neji loosened his jaw but allowed the glare to come over his face. Ino gulped.

"Stop talking about my love-life to everyone who comes into the shop," Neji told her.

Ino blinked at him then _smirked_. Neji kept his distance but glowered at her. She waved him off and Neji felt his heated stare fizzle and go out. Damn it, what was with people and not responding to his glares?

"Well I'm _sorry_ if yours is the most interesting gossip in all of Konoha," Ino said.

Neji scowled. She leaned against the desk but kept facing him, using her left arm to prop herself in what would be an appealing position if he found her attractive.

"I mean, people _knew_ you were with Shika and Kiba without needing me to say a word. So of _course_ people got curious when Kiba left and Shika started dating Temari. You're like the most eligible bachelor in Konoha so people are always wondering if you're happy with your current beau, when you might be available, who they have to go through to get to you, and all that other stuff. Sorry if I'm telling them you're off the market," Ino said.

Neji let out a breath and shook his head. Ino raised her eyebrows at him. This was worse than he thought. It was one thing for her to be telling people he was seeing Kankuro seriously, it was another for her to be saying he was off the market. Seeing and off the market were completely different in his clan's eyes.

"It is _not_ your place to tell people I'm off the market. Do you _know_ what will happen if the elders of my clan hear something? God damn it Ino I'm from a clan who _arranges marriages_ between its members to keep the genes strong. If they find out I'm "off the market" who knows _what_ they'll force my uncle to do," Neji said.

Ino gulped. Neji ran a hand through his hair and let out another breath so he didn't shove a fist through a wall or Ino's head. Ino sat properly in her chair and gave him a serious look.

"Sorry, I didn't think about it like that," Ino said.

"Well perhaps you should try it, you know _thinking_ about people's clans, their feelings, and their positions before you open your big mouth," Neji said.

This was likely too harsh but Neji didn't care. It didn't matter to the clan if he kissed someone in public as they could dismiss it as a fling. What _did_ matter was someone telling the elders Neji was "off the market." It would mean Neji had _feelings_ for someone which would have to be rectified. The clan would force Neji to stop seeing Kankuro then throw Neji into a marriage so quickly no one would know what happened.

Neji left Ino where she sat with wide, damp eyes and a trembling lower lip. He slammed her door behind him and stalked down the hallway. No one got in his way and Neji kept walking until he was outside. He stopped at the hospital gates and ran a hand through his hair.

Neji teleported towards the training fields and was glad to find Guy-sensei, Lee, and Tenten not in their regular one. It meant they would be on a mission but Neji knew the three could take care of themselves. He began beating on one of the straw dummies to work out some of the rage which had been building up since _Nami_ had mentioned his relationship with Kankuro.

God damn it, the Hyuuga went to the Mukai family to get silks and went to Nami's shop to get their kimonos! If Nami mentioned one thing about Neji and Kankuro being in a serious relationship then the elders would look into it like they had with Kiba and Shikamaru. Neji would be asked outright if it was serious and would have to try to _lie_ to people who would see right through it, literally.

Stupid Ino and her big mouth. Damn her family being the only flower shop in the village. Damn her liking to man the shop just to get juicy rumors. Damn his clan. Damn it all.

"Wow, what did that guy do to you?"

Neji turned to see Kankuro smiling at him, hands tucked into the pockets of _fitted_ pants and wearing a sleeveless shirt which showed off his _muscled_ arms. Neji de-activated Byakugan and stared at Kankuro, panting, for several moments.

"I'm pretending it's Ino," Neji said.

Kankuro nodded and approached him. Neji could not help but watch the way Kankuro moved and felt his pants become uncomfortable. Neji looked up into Kankuro's dark eyes when the puppet master got close to him. Neji said nothing as Kankuro placed a hand at the back of Neji's head and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

Neji closed his eyes, grasped Kankuro's shirt in both hands, and groaned into the kiss. Kankuro's other hand ended up on Neji's ass but Neji didn't mind. They had to come up for air but their lips kept meeting in chaste kisses until their breath calmed enough for lips and tongues to tangle. When they pulled apart, Neji felt flushed from toe to the top of his head. He was still panting and had to work to get his heart rate to decrease.

"Should I be worried your Uncle invited me to dinner once you're back?" Kankuro asked.

Neji gulped. _Shit_. The Elders suspected something. He was going to _kill_ Ino.

"Depends, just you, me and him or?" Neji returned.

Kankuro nodded.

"You, me, and him at Starlight," Kankuro said.

Neji let out a breath and put his head against Kankuro's shoulder. Kankuro held him close, one hand tangled in Neji's hair with his thumb gently stroking the back of his neck while the other hand made small circles on his lower back. This was the pre-meeting. Neji inhaled Kankuro's scent then pulled back to meet Kankuro's eyes.

"This is the pre-meeting of sorts. My Uncle wants to see if the rumors Ino has been spreading are true or not even though we both know he knows they're true and we know he knows our feelings run deep. Depending how it goes, we could have dinner with the Hyuuga elders and _that_ would be an excellent time to worry," Neji said.

Kankuro smirked.

"Didn't your Uncle tell you he could persuade the elders into us matching because of direct ties to Suna?" Kankuro asked.

Neji blinked then nodded. Yes, Hiashi-sama _had_ told Neji that when Neji first mentioned his feelings towards Kankuro a month ago. Neji let out a little breath. Perhaps this was not going to be as horrible as he thought. Besides the fact they were still moving quickly, it might go well. Neji leaned into Kankuro again.

"Anyway, I'm guessing the dinner will be tomorrow night," Kankuro said.

"Mm,"

"And he'll be asking how serious I am about this,"

"Hn,"

"Of course I'll be telling him I'll be fighting for the right to date, possibly stay with you permanently depending on how we both feel, as hard as I can."

"Ah,"

Neji flushed when Kankuro kissed him on the tip of the nose with a little chuckle. Kankuro placed his forehead against Neji's and grinned. Neji kept his chuckle back when Kankuro winked at him.

"Anyway, it'll be fine. I wrote to Gaara about me staying here a little while and the potential issues arising because of your clan. He wrote back telling me to let him know when I need his help in dealing with the "White-eyed idiots," his words not mine."

Neji laughed outright and Kankuro kissed his forehead. Neji grinned.

"Now that's all settled, I'm going to take you back to my room and pound you into every surface I can until we pass out from exhaustion. Good plan?"

Kankuro was rubbing the back of Neji's neck in a way that made Neji's pants even tighter. Neji nodded. Kankuro did the teleportation jutsu and Neji smiled when they appeared in Kankuro's rented room.

"I'm _so_ glad you agree," Kankuro said.

There were no other words except moans, grunts, and groans. Neji lay on the bed after with a smile on his face and Kankuro resting with his head on Neji's stomach. He scowled when his words to Ino came back to him. He would have to do something to fix that.

* * *

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	35. The Hyuuga Elders and the Chunin Exams

**The Hyuuga Elders and Chunin Exams**

 **Author's notes:** A bit more insight to the Neji being pissed at Ino situation, the Hyuuga Elders, and Neji's reasons behind not letting his team go into the chunin exams.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between two males, swearing, drinking, and gore.

Don't own, just borrowing.

* * *

Neji tried not to fiddle with anything on his person as he waited in the lobby at Starlight. The restaurant was decorated with dark blue walls that had paintings of the constellations. The floor was pale gray marble, the tables were dark wood, and the lights coming from the chandeliers kept dim to make the place seem mystical and relaxing. Neji wanted to pace but stood at his spot a little bit away from the hostess to wait.

Hiashi-sama stood beside him dressed in traditional white Hyuuga robes. He had forgone the dark green overcoat he normally wore. Neji had dressed in what had become his traditional attire as well but forwent the arm wraps, gloves, bandages, and hitai-ate. He had put the little dragon pendant Sasuke had given him through the button on his shirt and caught himself fidgeting with it. Neji let out a breath and hooked his thumbs back through his belt loops to stop from running a hand through his hair.

He had not found Ino today. He had checked the flower shop and the hospital but she was nowhere to be found. Neji had been tempted to use Byakugan to find her but he would resort to this when he was a bit more desperate.

He had trained with his genin for most of the day, only able to look for Ino two hours in the morning and an hour before meeting here at Starlight. No one would have a problem avoiding him with the schedule he kept. Neji had his hand half-way to his head to run a hand through his hair and stopped it, pretending to tuck some loose strands behind his ear.

Kuma, Tora, and Akino had trained as normal but they were not smiling. Kuma did not greet him with her typical hug and when he sparred with her she had become more vicious. She hadn't landed a hit but damn he had bruises forming on his arms from blocking her kicks. Neji knew he students were upset about not participating in the chunin exams if he did not think they were ready in two months.

Then there was the issue in front of him now. Not to mention he would be spending Friday and Saturday night at Sakura's to make up for his punishment. Tomorrow was the first night of said punishment so even if tonight went well he could not spend time with Kankuro until Sunday. Neji realized he had run a hand through his hair and huffed.

Hiashi-sama did not look perturbed in any way. He simply stood beside Neji, face blank and hands in the sleeves of his robes. His back was straight, his shoulders squared but not tense and his body relaxed. Damn everyone. Neji tried not to pout and glanced towards the doors.

Kankuro would be late in five minutes. It would not make a good impression on Hiashi-sama. Then again Kankuro had made an amazing impression when he first asked Neji out. Neji bit his tongue to keep from nibbling on his lip and clutched his belt loops hard in his thumbs. He would implode before the night finished.

"Nephew," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji jolted then face Hiashi-sama's side-long look. There was a slight tilt to Hiashi-sama's lips, like he was trying not to smile or laugh. Neji stared.

"Breathe, relax, I all ready know about the two of you being in a relationship," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji let out a breath and kept his hands at his waist. Before he could say a word, Kankuro came into the lobby. Neji gulped. Kankuro had worn the _fitted_ black pants and a black button-down silk shirt opened at the collar. He had gotten war paint from somewhere and had applied it as normal. The hood he normally wore did not grace his head but the hitai-ate had been wrapped around his left leg where Neji normally wore his.

"Hiashi, Neji, sorry for running a bit late," Kankuro said.

Neji saw Hiashi-sama's lips shift into a barely-there smirk. Hiashi-sama's eyes narrowed a bit and his shoulders tensed marginally. Neji bit his tongue again. Kankuro had a smile on his face but the fact he had not used the honorific with Hiashi-sama's name _meant_ business.

"It is no concern," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji almost fell over when Kankuro's eyes met his. Neji hardly managed to keep the blush from gracing his cheeks when Kankuro gave him red and yellow tulips surrounding a single calla lily. He did see Hiashi-sama raise an eyebrow and Neji gulped when Kankuro wrapped an arm around Neji's waist and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Shall we?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes," Hiashi-sama replied.

Neji followed along as Hiashi-sama requested a table for three. They were seated immediately and Neji lost the battle with the heating of his cheeks when Kankuro pulled Neji's chair out so Neji could sit. Kankuro even went so far as to help Neji push in the chair. Neji put his flowers to the empty side of their table and tried not to meet Hiashi-sama's eyes.

Hiashi-sama had taken the seat directly across from Neji which left Kankuro on Neji's right. Neji held back his groan when Kankuro placed his hand over the hand Neji had left on the table. Kankuro enclosed Neji's hand in his and Neji saw Hiashi-sama's eyes flick to their clasped hands. The smirk on his face grew.

"No need to posture, Kankuro," Hiashi-sama said. "I know you are dating my nephew and despite being disappointed Neji has no interest in carrying on the Hyuuga genes I want for him to be happy. If his happiness means being with you then so be it."

Kankuro blinked then stared at Hiashi-sama who had gone to look over his menu in interest. Neji let out a breath of relief and opened his menu one handed. Kankuro didn't let his right hand go but Neji found he did not mind. He did notice Kankuro's hand was a bit damp. He was nervous.

"That's good to know," Kankuro said.

Hiashi-sama nodded then met Kankuro's eyes. Neji squeezed Kankuro's hand when the puppet master put extra pressure on Neji.

"The Hyuuga Elders will be an entirely different story. This is not so much a meeting of your intentions with my nephew but a battle-meeting if you will on how we will deal with the Elders of our clan," Hiashi-sama said.

The waitress stopped any of them from speaking. Hiashi-sama ordered water and green tea for all of them. The waitress nodded before scurrying off. Hiashi-sama's eyes met Kankuro's again and Neji rubbed his thumb over Kankuro's hand to comfort him. Kankuro's tense shoulders relaxed a bit.

"I have been looking back into our history," Hiashi-sama said.

He sighed and sat back a bit in his seat. Neji saw the weariness in his uncle's features and frowned. He had never meant for this to be so complicated.

"I have been looking back into our history since it came to my attention Neji does not enjoy the company of women," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji hid his blush by lowering his head. He did see Kankuro smirk. Hiashi-sama had a little smile on his face, fond almost, and Neji met his uncle's eyes.

"As you both know, the Hyuuga name goes hand in hand with traditional views."

Another pause as the waitress delivered their drinks. She asked if they were ready for appetizers but Hiashi-sama told her they would indicate when they were ready to order and if she could leave them alone until then it would be appreciated. She left with a short bow. Hiashi-sama looked at both of them in turn as he poured his tea.

"Members of the clan are to inter-marry to keep our dojutsu strong, second cousins to second cousins, and powerful Branch House members to weak Main House members and so forth. There are exceptionally few instances where a male or female for that matter has declined marrying to be with one of the same sex," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji thanked him softly when Hiashi-sama poured a cup of tea for him. Kankuro took a glass of water from the pitcher, still holding Neji's hand all the while. Hiashi-sama did not remark but did lift his lips in a smile.

"What happened to those who refused to marry?" Kankuro questioned.

Hiashi-sama let out a little breath and frowned.

"Two were Main House members, a male and a female. Both disappeared from the records shortly after they went on record saying they would not marry a relative and wished to marry someone outside the clan of the same gender."

This did not sound promising. Neji sipped his tea so he could prevent another lip bite. Kankuro scowled.

"There were four male Branch House members who refused. Two "died" on a mission while the other two married distant female cousins. There were two female Branch House members who refused as well. Both "died" on missions. The missions they all died on were missions which should have been easy for them to complete. The records of the teammates of those Branch House members have also disappeared and the files tampered with."

Neji gulped. He squeezed Kankuro's hand and Kankuro squeezed back. Hiashi-sama met Neji's eyes and Neji kept the gaze.

"But, none of those Main or Branch members have the advantage you do, Neji."

Neji tilted his head to a side then glanced to Kankuro who grinned. Neji allowed a little smile to grace his lips.

"Your lover is the brother and right-hand man of the Kazekage, the youngest Kazekage in a long while and one who has exceptionally strong ties to Konoha, one who many people do not recommend to annoy. In Suna, Kankuro is considered a prince: the master of the theatre where puppet masters employ their techniques, the Leader of the Counter Terrorism Division, and one of the most powerful of the Suna shinobi."

Kankuro smiled. Hiashi-sama nodded to him and Neji tried not to laugh. He succeeded.

"The Hokage respects both Gaara and Kankuro as does the Hyuuga clan. It would not be in our best interests to force a wedge between the two of you as it would put tension on the relationship between Suna and Konoha. In fact, if we allow you two to continue on whatever path you choose with each other then it could strengthen the bond between Suna and Konoha, more specifically the Hyuuga. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Kankuro said.

He had relaxed completely now and had a smile on his face. Neji let out a little breath and both looked to him.

"Will the Elders allow it though, even with all of that?" Neji asked.

Hiashi-sama frowned and shook his head. Kankuro huffed. Hiashi-sama saw the narrowing of Kankuro's eyes and shrugged.

"Neji's is the most powerful Byakugan we have seen in over a century. The Elders have been demanding I marry him into the Main House since he became a jonin. They will not take Neji's resilience to marrying and passing on his genes lightly even with you as a lover," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji opened his mouth then closed it. He had not realized Hiashi-sama had been fending off the elders for five years. Neji owed his uncle so much and felt horrible he had no idea what to do for the man. He watched Kankuro scowl and shake his head.

"The other issue which arises is what if you two are to break up after everything is said and done? Then we would all look like fools," Hiashi-sama said.

Neji held Kankuro's hand a bit tighter when the puppet master's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. The scowl turned into a snarl but Hiashi-sama did not flinch.

"I don't plan to ever and I mean _ever_ let go of your nephew," Kankuro said.

Neji looked to the table to hide the reddening of his cheeks. Damn it he was turning into Hinata-sama.

"If we break up it would be because Neji wanted to, not me," Kankuro said.

Neji heard Hiashi-sama chuckle and looked up. Kankuro had relaxed and Hiashi-sama had a tiny smile on his face. The determined look in Kankuro's eyes never left. Neji sipped his tea and waited.

"Neji, what is your though on my question?" Hiashi-sama enquired.

Neji swallowed his tea a bit more forcefully than needed. Kankuro's eyes met his as did Hiashi-sama's. Neji put down his tea cup and let out a breath.

"As it stands now I have no plans of leaving Kankuro," Neji replied.

Kankuro grinned. Hiashi-sama nodded but Neji knew the man was not finished.

"And in six months from now? A year? Two years? What about then? Will you still want to remain by Kankuro's side?"

Neji bit the inside of his lip and felt Kankuro give his hand a squeeze. Neji squeezed back but did not know what to say. He had _just_ found out Kankuro had been crushing on him for over a year. They had been official for a little over a week and most of this time Neji had been on a mission. Neji looked to the flowers and felt a smile come to his face.

"I will remain by Kankuro's side for as long as I am allowed to," Neji said.

Hiashi-sama inclined his head. Kankuro smiled as if he had won a prize. Neji said nothing but did grin when Kankuro leaned in and kissed his cheek. Neji returned the kiss before Kankuro pulled away. Neji wiped his face when Hiashi-sama motioned Neji had war paint on his cheek. Kankuro coughed and rubbed the back of his head, cheeks turning pink.

"Good," Hiashi-sama said. "I will be taking a trip to Suna to discuss this with Gaara-sama. Tsunade-sama might be coming as well. Of course, Hanabi will have to come as my heir. Kankuro, you may remain here until we return. I assume once we do you two will be able to come out as an official couple, not that people do not all ready know thanks to a certain flower shop owner."

Hiashi-sama scowled and Neji knew he meant Ino. She had spoken too much which was the sole reason they had met for dinner tonight. Still. Neji should apologize for his harshness yesterday.

"So, when will you be leaving?" Kankuro asked.

Hiashi-sama shrugged.

"I will have to discuss this with Tsunade-sama and we will go from there," Hiashi-sama said.

Kankuro grinned and nodded. Neji said nothing as they went about looking at the menus. The awkwardness of the meal evaporated and Neji found he had a pleasant time. He had to take his hand back from Kankuro who pouted. Hiashi-sama chuckled softly and Neji could not help but smile.

Dinner came to an end and Hiashi-sama left Kankuro and Neji standing outside the restaurant holding hands. Neji had his flowers in his other hand and watched as his uncle disappeared from sight, headed towards the Hokage Tower.

"That went better than expected. It's good to know your Uncle is on our side," Kankuro said.

"Yes, thank God. I have a feeling the Hyuuga clan will be going through major changes in the coming years," Neji said.

Kankuro met his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

Neji nodded.

"I'll be with you and Hinata-sama will likely marry Naruto, two concepts which would normally never be allowed. Perhaps the distinction between Main and Branch will be obliterated as well."

Neji smiled when Kankuro pulled him into a tighter hug than turned him away from the restaurant. They strode along the streets of Konoha, Neji held tightly against Kankuro's side. Neji did not mind in the slightest though he was disappointed Kankuro lead Neji towards the Hyuuga compound when the sun set.

"You're going to be up early tomorrow to train," Kankuro said.

"Yes but we won't see each other tomorrow night or the night after," Neji told him.

Kankuro chuckled. Neji tilted his head in confusion then grinned when Kankuro kissed his lips gently.

"Don't worry, I plan to hang around most of the training day tomorrow," Kankuro said.

Neji kissed Kankuro's cheek and they hugged tightly for several moments. Kankuro gave him a final kiss, this time on his forehead before turning to head away from the front doors of the Hyuuga compound. Neji watched him go until Kankuro's all black attire blended into the night sky then strode into his home. Tomorrow he would take care of his team and hopefully apologize to Ino.

* * *

Neji watched as Kuma beat the pole to the right. Tora flung senbon, shuriken, and kunai at the pole to the left, missing the dead center by mere inches each time. Hell, even Akino was here at fifteen minutes before five and working on his speed training. Neji gave them all credit for their dedication.

He cleared his throat and all three turned. Kuma gave the pole a final kick before taking the four steps to close the distance between them. She did not smile nor did she hug him. A frown graced her features and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tora stood beside her, adjusting her glasses with the first two fingers of her right hand. She too had her lips turned down when she met his eyes. Hell, Akino scowled and narrowed his eyes, tucking his hands into his pockets. Neji let out a breath but did not shift from his position.

He stood with his legs shoulder width apart and his thumbs hooked into his belt loops. He made sure to keep his muscles loose and a blank look on his face. Neji did keep his eyes open naturally which for most people was a bit wider than normal. Neji could not help his clan had rather large eyes and a creepy iris color.

"I know you are upset with me for not recommending you for the chunin exams especially when everyone keeps saying you three should be there in a little less than two months," Neji said.

Kuma pouted. Tora nodded. Akino muttered his word and ran a hand through his hair.

"I also know you three know the reasons I do not want you in the chunin exams," Neji went on.

"I need to work on chakra control," Kuma said. "But I'm doing _way_ better! I can show you."

She went to do so but Neji lifted a hand to stop her. She stopped with a scroll in one hand and her other hand raised to her mouth, ready to bite her finger so she could summon.

"You also need to work on incorporating jutsu into your basic fighting techniques. Do not get me wrong, it is great you can kick ass the way you do but if you do get hit you need to be able to do a replacement jutsu or _something_ to stop from getting killed," Neji told her.

Kuma blinked then scowled. She did put her scroll away though. He met Akino's eyes as Tora was busy studying the grass at her feet and fiddling with her shirt hem.

"I'm not fast enough," Akino said. "I get that but what do you consider fast enough?"

Neji sighed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I do not expect you to keep up with Kuma or me. Tora is a bit quicker than a typical genin and you cannot keep up to her. That is a _major_ problem Akino. All those senbon and punches you took during your fight could have been avoided if you could move faster. You'll be slaughtered in the chunin exams as you are," Neji said.

Akino huffed and kicked at the grass at his feet. Neji looked at the top of Tora's head and finally she raised it and met his eyes. She adjusted her glasses again.

"I suck at taijustu and aim," Tora said.

She did not make an argument for her case but Kuma and Akino started to. Neji raised his hand and they all stopped talking. Neji met their eyes: Kuma's determined, Tora's damp, and Akino's stubborn.

"Since you and everyone else feels I'm being too harsh I will give you a chance to prove yourselves," Neji said.

He wanted to laugh when they all stared at him with the same expression of shock.

"Every Friday until the chunin exam recommendation period ends the week before the exams, we will start training differently. You will each spar with me one-on-one. I will not hold back on attack or defense. If you can land a blow on me or I believe you are strong enough and I mean _all of you_ then I will recommend you for the chunin exams. If not, well, you will be waiting until next year. Deal?" Neji questioned.

"Deal," Kuma said.

She had barely paused. Tora nodded. Akino grinned.

"Deal," Akino said.

Neji inclined his head then met Kuma's eyes. She smiled.

"Kuma, we'll start," Neji said.

She happily followed him beyond the poles where Tora and Akino stayed to watch. Neji activated his Byakugan and got into a fighting stance. Kuma dropped into her fighting stance with a grin.

"Begin," Tora shouted out.

Neji lashed out and led with charka-laced hands. Kuma flipped backwards to dodge but Neji followed her, shifting away from her kicks as she tried to smack him in the chin with her feet as she back-flipped. She shifted to one hand and her other went behind her back but Neji sunk low and kicked out her supporting wrist.

Kuma's eyes went wide and her lips parted as she began to fall sideways. Neji did not allow her to catch her balance on her opposite hand and took a light breath. He hated to do this but Kuma needed to be shown she was not ready yet, not when Naruto and Uchiha would be in the chunin exams with her. Not when at least six other people were at Neji's level or a little below.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms: Two strikes!"

He blocked two tenketsu in her left arm, the one he had kicked out, and she winced as the tiny bruises formed. She was still falling.

"Four strikes!"

All four hit her side and she gasped.

"Eight strikes!"

Left leg. Kuma bit her lip and finally caught herself on her opposite hand. Her elbow collapsed under her weight as she had landed at a horrible angle and she tried to shift her feet to flip away.

"Sixteen strikes!"

Stomach, chest, right arm, and right leg. Kuma's right leg went out from under her but she rolled along the ground to get away, her left leg coming up to kick him in the head. He knocked her leg aside.

"Thirty-two strikes!"

Left leg, more on the right leg, more across her arms. Kuma gasped for breath and realized she could no longer summon or move at the speed she was used to.

"Sixty-four strikes!"

Neji blocked half her tenketsu points, one-hundred and twenty-six in total. He took two steps away from Kuma's panting form and fell back into his fighting stance. Kuma turned onto her stomach and got to her hands and knees.

Her limbs were trembling and she kept panting. She met his eyes and Neji saw tears there. Neji blinked to keep his tears back but Kuma stood, shaking, and fell into her fighting stance.

"You know I used a quarter of my attack power on you so I would not seriously injure or kill you, correct?" Neji asked.

Kuma stared. A tear rolled down her right cheek and she let her body fall until she landed on her butt, her legs bent back so her feet touched her posterior. Her arms went limp at her sides and she looked up at him. Neji shifted out of his fighting stance and let out a breath before running a hand through his hair.

"Naruto beat me in my first chunin exams and will likely be able to kick my ass even today. He will be in the exams in two months. Yes, I beat Sasuke in five minutes but you do not have the Byakugan or the ability to cut off the tenketsu to Sasuke's eyes. He too will be in the exams. I checked who else is registered and at least six other people going into this year's exams will be at my level or slightly under. If you cannot last against me then you will fail the chunin exams without question," Neji said.

Wind blew through the area and Neji let it shift his hair to his right as he regarded Kuma with a soft expression. She sniffled, swiped a hand across her eyes then nodded. Neji knelt in front of her on the grass and saw Akino and Tora approaching.

Tora had tears running down her cheeks and Akino had a pout on his face. Both sat next to him and Kuma once they got close enough. Neji de-activated Byakugan and placed his hands on Kuma's shoulders. She met his gaze and he offered a little smile. She returned it.

"Do not think this makes you weak, any of you," Neji said. "You all have a ways to go before being at a place where you can go into the chunin exams. Remember, once you become a chunin you will be allowed to lead a team of genin on missions and there will be a chance you will not be placed on the same team as me or your teammates."

Kuma's eyes went wide and she shook her head. Tora frowned then placed a hand on one of his still on Kuma's shoulder. Akino put a hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Then we'll wait," Kuma said.

"Yeah," Akino added.

"We don't want to break up the team so soon," Tora finished.

Neji grinned and laughed when Kuma shifted to hug him. Akino was pulled in by Tora and Neji spent a moment hugging his team close. He tried not to remember Guy-sensei doing something similar with him, Lee, and Tenten but failed.

At least Neji had all three of his students hugging him. Guy-sensei had managed to snag Tenten and Lee went on his own but Neji had jumped back and glowered. Neji chuckled at his thoughts and got his team up. It would be a good year.

* * *

Kuma's able to kick other people's butts because they're genin and not expecting her to fight the way she does, not right off. She can't land a hit on Neji because _he's_ trained her so he knows exactly what to expect from her. Plus hey, he's Neji. ;)

Also: the Hyuuga Elders were okay with Neji being with Kiba and Shikamaru because they knew it was a fling so they figured he'd eventually grow out of it and be able to marry him into the Main House for his eye strength. Ino's been telling everyone who asks about Neji and Kankuro the two are together, together and Neji's no longer looking for anyone else which to the Elders means he doesn't intend to marry into the Main House.

Hiashi's been telling the Elders to back off because he wants to give Neji a chance to be happy. How has Hiashi been doing this? By telling the Elders to let Neji sow his oats (so to speak) and make a name for himself as a powerful member of the clan. He's also mentioned Neji isn't sleeping with females so there's no reason for them to worry about any bastard children.

Note on how long this story will be: I don't know. Like it says in the description I'm taking it to Kuma, Tora, and Akino becoming chunin. As they just said they'll wait till next year, well, we're in this for the long haul.

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon. It'll be about Neji finally being able to talk to Ino.


	36. Fixing Ino

**Fixing Ino**

 **Author's note:** Sakura used seduction. It was super effective.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between guys, **swearing,** drinking, and gore.

Don't own, borrowing.

 **Warning:** Cross-dressing Neji ahead, also known as Hyuuga Hatomi.

* * *

Ino was avoiding him and Neji had no idea how to feel about it. Regardless, he walked towards Sakura's house with his over-night bag, his teddy bear, and a tub of Heavenly Hash ice cream. The day's training session had gone on as normal except Kuma had been a bit slow.

Kankuro noticed it and asked. Kuma explained Neji kicked her ass and shown them they weren't ready for chunin yet. Kankuro had laughed then chased Kuma around the field when she kicked him in the butt.

Neji smiled at the day then knocked on Sakura's door. He waited. The door did not open and Neji blinked. He knocked again and waited. Neji let out a little breath as he waited in the warm summer night. He scowled then knocked again.

Footsteps came from beyond the door but not Sakura's. Neji stiffened then stared when the door opened to reveal Sasuke. They held gazes for several moments and Neji noticed a few vital concepts.

Sasuke was topless and had a few little bite marks over his collarbones and a hickey forming on his neck. His hair did not fall in its normal chicken-ass style but instead was mused around his head. Sasuke's cheeks were tinted and he breathed a bit harder than normal. His loose pants did not fully make up for the issue he had going on between his legs.

Neji heard Sakura curse from in the hallway and she appeared behind Sasuke a moment later, hair messy, cheeks pink, and fixing her shirt. Neji raised an eyebrow at her as she smoothed down her shorts and gave him a smile.

"Sorry Neji, I lost track of time," Sakura said.

"I see that," Neji said.

Sasuke did not move away from the door to allow Neji entrance. Sakura huffed at this and pulled Sasuke deeper into the front entrance. Neji stepped into the home and pulled the door closed behind him. He bent and took off his shoes under Sasuke's glare.

"Um, Sasuke, maybe we can continue—" Sakura tried.

"I'm not leaving," Sasuke broke in.

Neji straightened and met Sasuke's narrowed black eyes. Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair, likely more to fix it then to display any kind of annoyance. She pulled Sasuke into the living room and Neji followed. He went into the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer as Sakura whispered to Sasuke in the sitting area.

Neji left Sakura to it and made his way down the hallway and into Sakura's bedroom. The light was on, revealing tousled bedding, teddy bears thrown all over the floor, and Sasuke's shirt on the edge of the bed. Neji shrugged before kicking the door closed.

He rolled out his sleeping bag and placed his bear from home atop it in the middle. Neji pulled out his black jogging pants and a loose black muscle shirt before dropping his bag to the side of Sakura's dresser. His toiletries came out next and these he left on her night side table. Neji tugged off his vest and mesh shirt. These were thrown atop his bag. Neji wasted no time in pulling off his pants and his thong.

Both of these were tossed onto his bag and Neji shifted to pick up his jogging pants. The door slammed open and Neji turned to see Sasuke in the threshold of the doorway with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. Neji said nothing as he tugged his jogging pants on.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Making myself comfortable," Neji answered and pulled on his shirt.

Sakura pushed Sasuke into the room. Neji kept his smirk back as she grabbed Sasuke's shirt off the bed and pushed the garment so hard into Sasuke's chest he stumbled back a few steps. Sasuke scowled when she pointed a finger at him, her other hand in a fist on her hip.

"I _told_ you Neji was coming over tonight and you had to be out of here by eighteen hundred hours," Sakura said.

"I could stay," Sasuke said.

"No."

Neji grinned as he and Sakura had been perfectly synced. Sasuke glared. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"This is mine and Neji's _private_ time, where we vent to each other about things we can't tell anyone else knowing the other won't say a word. I'm sorry, Sasuke, but it's pre-arranged and I have to make time for my friends _and_ my boyfriend," Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed. He shook his head then pulled his shirt back on. A hand through his hair put it back into the chicken-butt style.

"Fine, whatever," Sasuke said.

He turned to leave. Neji smirked.

"It will be happening tomorrow night as well," Neji decided to mention.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and shot Neji a heated look. Neji returned it. Sakura rubbed her forehead but nodded when Sasuke looked to her. Sasuke snorted but strode away. Sakura followed him out and Neji decided to let them deal.

He put away his clothes and straightened up the mess of bears: piling them into the corner Sakura kept them in when she was sleeping. He even went so far as to tidy up her bed somewhat before settling down with his bear on his sleeping bag. Sakura came back into the room with movies and popcorn, putting both onto the floor before grabbing her night clothes from under her pillow and leaving the room. She was back two minutes later, tossing her clothing into a hamper and kicking her door closed.

She sat in front of him, the popcorn between them, with a sigh. Neji nibbled on the popcorn as she shook her head.

"Sorry," Sakura said.

"It's fine," Neji told her.

Sakura smiled then shifted until she could start brushing his hair. Neji chuckled but leaned into her touch, half closing his eyes as she began to give him a scalp massage.

"You're doing better?"

"Hn,"

Neji yelped when she wrapped the length of his hair around her arm and grabbed his hair right at the scalp to pull him back. His abdominals stretched and he had to lighten his breaths so he was more comfortable. Even so the position put strain on his lower back as she had tugged him right down until the back of his head almost hit her floor.

"So, what did you say to Ino that made her barricade herself in her room since she saw you last?" Sakura asked.

Her voice was sugar-sweet but the look on her face made him gulp. His scalp screamed in pain and there would be no way for him to get comfortable. Sakura's nails dug into his scalp and Neji knew she could draw blood if she wanted.

"She's been telling people I'm off the market. I told her if the Hyuuga elders heard about it they would force Hiashi-sama to do something rather horrible like you know arrange a marriage for me so quick no one would be able to stop it."

Sakura blinked, nodded once, but did not release the grip on his hair. He could feel some strands popping loose.

"I um, may have told her to try thinking about people's clans, feelings, and positions before opening her big mouth."

Sakura raised her eyebrows and he tried to shift. He couldn't even move his legs out from under his ass. Neji had no choice but to look into Sakura's face as she considered.

"I have been trying to track her down to apologize."

Neji could feel more hair being tugged off his head and a few divots being formed by her nails. His back had started to throb at the awkward position. Sure, he was flexible but he was not a damned cat.

"Sakura?"

She let him go, pushing him up so quickly he almost face planted into the popcorn. Neji sat up and shifted so he could look over his shoulder at her, rubbing his skull and trying not to pout. She crossed her arms over her chest and considered him. Sakura let out a breath and relaxed.

"Okay, she deserved it seeing as you have a damned good point."

Sakura got to her feet and walked around him to her closet. Neji said nothing but did stare when she tossed a white, unmarked bag at him. She watched him with a little smirk as he opened the bag and pulled out a white sundress with a blue band around the waist. Neji gulped when she spoke:

"Hatomi-up, Neji. We're going to get Ino out of her room."

* * *

Neji tried not to fiddle with the necklace Sakura had given him to wear. He had "Hatomi-upped" using the Sexy Jutsu, French braiding his hair, pulling on the dress, the blue sandals Sakura had bought, putting on the make-up, and the necklace she gave him. The necklace was a blue tear-shaped gem on a silver chain which went with the blue bows in his hair, the blue band around his dress, the small blue purse, and his blue shoes.

"I hate you," Neji told her in Hatomi's voice.

"Hey, you did this so you can fix it," Sakura told him.

She had changed (again) into a pink sundress. They were walking towards Ino's home and Neji tried not to glance around every few steps in case Sasuke came around some corner and spotted them.

"What happens if Sasuke sees us?"

Neji met her eyes and she smirked.

"Leave Sasuke to me,"

Sakura grabbed his wrist to get him to move faster and Neji huffed. At least the Uchiha did not live in this area of town and it was likely he had gone straight home after being kicked out by Sakura. It had taken Neji an hour to get dressed as well so it would be unlikely they would run into anyone as any friends were finished dinner and hanging out at the place, going for some evening training, or heading home to relax.

Neji recognized the path they took and sighed. The Yamanaka Flower Shop stayed open late as in a shinobi village, no one knew whether someone needed flowers at some random time at night. Some restaurants stayed open well into the early hours of the morning to cater to the needs of shinobi moving around all hours of the year.

"You do remember Hatomi is afraid of Ino, right?" Neji questioned.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Hatomi also knows how much of a meanie her cousin Neji can be and felt bad Neji told Ino off. So, she's putting their differences aside to help her feel better,"

Sakura winked at him. Neji didn't buy it. Ino would. Neji huffed as he was dragged into the flower shop. Inoichi looked up from a magazine and blinked.

"Sakura and, uh, nope, you're not Hinata," Inoichi said.

"No, this is Hatomi, one of Hinata's cousins," Sakura said.

Inoichi blinked at Neji but smiled. Neji flushed and gave a little hello, dropping his head and biting his lip. Inoichi chuckled at the shy display and Neji gulped when a single flower appeared in his line of sight. Neji took the flower, an orchid, gently and thanked Inoichi.

"You're welcome," Inoichi said. "Besides, it matches you. I'm guessing you girls are here to try and get Ino out of her room?"

Neji had no idea what the flower meant but nodded along with Sakura. Inoichi let out a little breath and his smile became brighter. Neji had not considered how much Ino's silence would hurt her family and felt like an ass.

"Well, Sakura, you know where it is. Pleasure to meet you, Hatomi," Inoichi said.

"Likewise," Neji answered.

They walked by the front counter and into the back of the shop where a door leading to a set of stairs was. Sakura led Neji up the stairs but stopped halfway up.

"Orchids mean delicate beauty," Sakura told him.

Neji almost fell down the stairs but held onto the railing before continuing up. Ino's mother was not around so Sakura dragged Neji through the spacious front room and into a hallway. Neji could hear some boy band music blasting out of a room with a closed wooden door. Ino's name marked the door in bright purple sparkly letters. Sakura did not bother to knock before barging into the room, dragging Neji with her.

Where Sakura's room had pink highlights, Ino's room looked like a can of purple paint had exploded and coated everything. Her walls were light purple covered with posters of good looking men and boy bands. The area rug was deep purple, the comforter a medium purple, the lamp shades matched the rug, and the furniture was painted white with purple handles. Neji gaped at the army of hair supplies on Ino's vanity dresser and the immense wardrobe in white which took up one wall.

"Ino-pig, time to move," Sakura said.

Ino made no response and Neji saw her cuddled under the purple covers with a teddy bear. More teddy bears were piled into the corner. Ino's blond hair fanned out over the pillows to hang over the edge of the bed. Ino's entire face and body hid under the covers. Neji said nothing as Sakura pulled him to where Ino's face should be.

"Look, I even convinced Hatomi to come see you," Sakura said.

This made Ino sit up so quickly Neji let out a little shriek. He remembered this was a good reaction considering who he pretended to be and bit his lip, fiddling when the stem of the orchid in his hands and looking at Ino with wide eyes.

Ino looked like shit. Her hair tangled around her head in clumps and she obviously had not washed in days. She had a pimple on her forehead and one on her cheek. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her lips were chapped from biting them over and over.

"Hatomi, I thought you hated me," Ino said in a cracked voice.

Her eyes widened in awe as she took Neji in. Neji gulped and shook his head. Damn Sakura for this. No. Damn _him_ and telling Ino off.

"N-n-no. I mean, you're um, headstrong, but um, I know how mean Neji-san can be and when Sakura told me he'd said some mean things to you, well, I felt bad that Neji-san made you feel bad so, um," Neji got out.

Ino blinked at him. Her eyes started to water and her lower lip trembled. Neji yelped when Ino hugged him close. Ino sobbed into his shoulder and Neji grumbled inwardly before wrapping Ino in a hug.

"I deserved it though! He's totally right! I didn't think of what would happen when I told people he and Kankuro were together permanently," Ino wailed.

Her voice was loud in his ear but Neji did not complain because Hatomi would not complain. Instead he hushed her, hugged her, and rubbed Ino's back, all the while cursing his own big mouth. He could be talking with Sakura about Kankuro and she about Sasuke, comparing relationships but no, he had to go insult Sakura's childhood friend Ino.

"He could be nicer though," Neji said.

Ino pulled back with a sniffle and wiped her eyes. Neji blinked. He gasped when Ino dragged him into bed with her. Sakura sat to Ino's other side and put a hand on Ino's shoulder. Ino started laughing.

"Nice? _Nice?_ Hyuuga Neji is _not_ nice," Ino said. "Good looking, yes, a talented shinobi, yes, but _nice?_ Ha! You even said you find him intimidating, Hatomi."

Right. He had said that about himself. Stupid mouth.

"He didn't have to insult you though," Neji said.

Ino snorted. Sakura said nothing but Neji saw the little smirk on her face. She enjoyed this.

"I think he lives to insult people, deserving or not," Ino said.

Neji inwardly frowned but bit his lip as Hatomi and began picking at the necklace again. Ino shook her head, whapping both Sakura and Neji in the face with her blond hair.

"I mean, yeah, he had a point and I'm sure I created some kind of Hell in the clan. Oh God! Hatomi, is Neji in trouble?" Ino questioned.

Neji blinked and kept nibbling on his lip. She wouldn't know _too_ much about the situation. Hell, Sakura didn't know anything of the situation as he hadn't told her yet.

"Well, Hiashi-sama did go out with Neji-san last night to talk with Kankuro-san. If that went well then there won't be a problem but if not then the Hyuuga Elders might get involved. I haven't heard anything though," Neji said.

Ino groaned and fell back into her pillows with both hands rubbing at her head. Neji jolted at the sudden position change and looked to Sakura who shook her head. Ino got up again so quickly she almost head-butted Neji. He squeaked and shot backwards, flushing as he did.

"Okay, so all we have to do is ask Kankuro or Neji how it went! Lemme get fixed up," Ino said.

Before Neji could make up some excuse for her _not_ to go seeking out Kankuro or himself, she was gone. Neji glared at Sakura who gulped and started laughing nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry?" Sakura offered.

Neji huffed and continued to glare. Sakura gulped and avoided his eyes. Ino came flying back into the room five minutes later, showered, hair streaming behind her in a damp untangled mass, and in a purple bathrobe. Neji felt his entire face go red when she shucked the bathrobe. She didn't have a stitch of clothing underneath.

Ino did not notice his distress as she tugged on a skimpy pair of black underwear (no wonder she found it funny he wore thongs) and a black bra. A purple crop top without sleeves and her purple skirt went on as she kept talking about where they would find Kankuro and Neji. Her hair was up a moment later and she made the zits disappear with make-up before slathering lip gloss onto her lips.

Neji couldn't _think_ before she grabbed his wrist in one hand and dragged him from her room. Sakura followed along behind and soon Ino tugged on black sandals before hoisting Neji down the stairs, past her stunned father and out into the streets.

This would be horrible. Kankuro thought _Neji_ was with Sakura tonight. Kankuro did not know about Hatomi. If Ino found Kankuro the puppet master would be confused and all hell would break loose. Even if she didn't find Kankuro she would go to the compound and Neji as Hatomi would be forced to try and find Neji in his room. When that didn't work, Ino would likely want to re-group in Hatomi's non-existent room. Shit.

Neji looked to Sakura who nodded and gave him a wink. Neji had _no idea_ what this meant so allowed himself to be dragged through the streets.

"Why don't we divide and conquer?" Sakura suggested.

"Good idea," Ino said. "C'mon Hatomi, we'll go this way. Sakura, you go that way. If you find Kankuro, bring him to that dress shop we like in an hour. We'll meet you there."

Neji could not get a word in as Ino pulled him away. Sakura didn't bother to stop Ino and Neji prayed Sakura found Kankuro first. He also prayed they didn't run into Sasuke but that prayer stopped when Neji spotted a familiar figure up ahead. _Fuck_.

"Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned towards Ino's shout and blinked. He did not move as Ino came towards him until his dark eyes landed on Hatomi. A range of emotions Neji did not know existed in Sasuke went over his face: amusement, confusion, anger then fear. Sasuke took off in the opposite direction. Ino shouted after him and kept tugging Neji along but Neji took full advantage of Hatomi not being a shinobi. They lost Sasuke.

"The Hell was that about?" Ino asked.

She stared at Neji who took a few (fake) panting breaths. He shook his head, pretended to gather air, and let it out in a rush. Ino apologized about the rough treatment.

"Sorry, sorry! Jeez, I forgot you're not a shinobi! All I do is hurt you. I don't know why you're trying to help me," Ino said.

Neji _almost_ said it was all Sakura's doing but stopped. He caught the breath he all ready had.

"Sasuke-san ran off because he was um, trying to court me and I said I didn't want to because of what he did in the past. He asked me who told me all of it and I said Neji-san so he went after Neji-san. They fought and Neji-san said if he won then Sasuke-san would have to leave me alone and pretend I didn't exist and Neji-san won so Sasuke-san, well, that," Neji said in a rush.

Ino's jaw dropped then she started laughing so hard she had to hold onto Neji's shoulder to stop from falling down.

"Wow, wait, does Sakura know about Sasuke and you?" Ino questioned.

"Sasuke told her so she punched Neji-san and he explained. Neji-san is the reason they're together now."

Neji waited for Ino to consider his words. She let out a breath which disturbed the bangs hanging in her face then nodded. Her arms crossed over her chest and she put most of her weight on her right leg.

"Right, I remember now. Neji's really getting around, huh?"

Ino smirked. Neji bit his lip when he wanted to glare at Ino. She giggled.

"In a good way though. I mean, Sakura's got her dream-man and he made me realize I should think before I say something. I still feel bad about getting the Hyuuga clan involved with him and Kankuro though. So, let's find them!"

Neji yelped as she tugged him away but inwardly groaned. He almost face-planted when they rounded a corner and spotted Kiba up ahead with Naruto, Sai, and Lee. Neji forced his body to trip and did fall flat on his face, pulling Ino down with him. The blond shouted and Neji wanted to laugh but his chin scraped against the ground. He let his shout out.

"Woah! Ino, and, um, Hatomi, right? Are you two okay?"

Kiba had lifted Neji's head up and Neji let the tears roll down his cheeks as Kiba helped Neji to a sitting position. Ino was all ready on her knees and looking over Neji's chin.

"Totally my fault, again, I keep forgetting Hatomi's not a shinobi," Ino said.

Neji felt the Mystical Palm being applied to his chin and sniffled. He noticed Naruto and Lee gaping at him while Sai had a fake smile on his face and his head tilted to a side.

"Yeah, that would do it. What's the rush anyway?" Kiba asked.

Ino sighed and finished healing Neji's chin. Neji whimpered as Ino pulled him to his feet and began brushing him off. He let the blush come to his cheeks. Sai kept staring at him.

"I'm looking for Kankuro or Neji or both. Have you guys seen them?" Ino questioned.

Kiba shook his head. Naruto and Lee said they hadn't seen either all day and Neji wanted to laugh. Sai got into Neji's personal space so in Hatomi-fashion, Neji yelped and stepped back. Ino caught him before he fell and held him close.

"Hyuuga," Sai said.

"Yeah, there are a lot of them. This is Hatomi, Neji and Hinata's cousin," Ino said.

Sai gave another fake smile and bowed. Neji blinked at the artist.

"Hatomi-chan, may I sketch you?" Sai enquired.

Neji shook his head frantically, whapping Sai in the face with his hair. Sai backed up and pouted.

"Sai, you're weird. Anyway, thanks, we're off to find Kankuro or Neji," Ino said.

Kiba stopped her before she could pull Neji down the street. Neji would kiss Kiba if he could. Ino raised her eyebrows at Kiba who chuckled at her.

"Slow down and think a minute Ino. Where _would_ they be?" Kiba questioned.

Ino opened her mouth then grinned. She started laughing. Neji said nothing as Ino slapped Kiba happily on the shoulder.

"His hotel room, duh! Thanks Kiba. Let's go Hatomi," Ino said.

Well shit. Neji deliberately tripped again but this time Ino caught him. Kiba snorted as Ino apologized, made sure Neji was okay then began leading Neji away a bit slower, waving at the stunned guys as they left.

"Sorry I keep rushing you around," Ino said.

"It's okay," Neji told her.

Ino shook her head and Neji had to raise a hand to stop from being walloped by blond hair. This was why he never shook his head so hard.

"No, I should know better. I mean, Sakura told me the reason you couldn't be a shinobi was because you have cystic fibrosis. I should _know_ you can't run around all the time because of the mucus lining your airways."

Neji said nothing. Damn Sakura deserved a medal. The disease did explain perfectly why Hatomi spent most of her time in the compound and hadn't been able to be a shinobi. Neji would hug Sakura later.

"I mean you have good days and really bad days, right?"

Neji nodded to Ino's question and she let out a breath.

"And if you sweat too much you can become dehydrated a lot quicker because you produce more salt in your sweat. You get heat stroke quicker, way faster heart rate, decreased blood pressure, weakness and hell, it could even kill you. Sometimes the hair color affects my brain."

Neji bit his lip then giggled when Ino winked at him. She laughed and they walked towards Kankuro's hotel at an easy pace. Neji wanted to run in the opposite direction when they entered the lobby but it would look stupid. Ino asked the front desk person where Kankuro's room was and explained she knew him personally.

They were headed up the stairs within moments and Neji inwardly balked when Ino knocked on Kankuro's door. Outwardly he bit his lip and twirled the orchid in his hand. Neji was surprised the poor flower had lasted thus far. Ino knocked again. Dear God, Kankuro wasn't in the hotel. Yes!

"Hey Hatomi, do you know how to activate Byakugan?" Ino asked.

Hell, he would give her a bit of mercy. Neji nodded. He closed his eyes and took a breath before performing the hand seals. Damn he hadn't done hand seals for the Byakugan in years. Even so he remembered them: Horse, Tiger with lifted index fingers, Boar with nearly straightened fingers, Hare, Rat, Dog, Horse, Dog, Hare, Rat, Boar with nearly straightened fingers again, and Snake with right index finger straight up, all much slower than how he would normally perform them.

"Byakugan," Neji said.

Ino grinned when the Byakugan activated. Neji let out a breath as if it had strained him a bit and nibbled on his lip. He shifted his vision field to stare through the walls and door into Kankuro's rented room. Within four seconds he wanted to jump for joy as Kankuro could not be seen. He had to pretend to be a barely skilled Byakugan user so took his time scanning the area.

"Well?" Ino asked.

Neji de-activated the Byakugan and shook his head. Ino pouted. She checked her watch then huffed.

"C'mon, we gotta go meet Sakura. Maybe she found him," Ino said.

Neji nodded and followed Ino out of the hotel. He didn't understand why Ino felt the need to hold his wrist but didn't complain. The sun had started to set while they ran around the village and by now the sky took on its night tones. It took Ino half an hour to find the dress shop which made them late for meeting Sakura.

Neji's heart dropped when he spotted Kankuro standing with Sakura, talking amicably with the med-nin. He inwardly gulped and outwardly showed no signs of distress. Wait. Sakura _must have_ explained a little bit of what was going on.

"Oh good, she found Kankuro," Ino said.

Ino sped up a bit and Neji kept pace. He flushed when Kankuro turned and smiled at them. He saw Sakura smirk but Ino focused on Kankuro.

"Sorry for chasing you down, but I wanted to ask if the meeting with Hiashi went okay. See, I'm the whole reason the elders found out about you and Neji and I'm sorry for opening my big mouth about it. I didn't think of what would happen to you guys if the elders found out. Is everything okay? I mean, I wanna help if not," Ino said in a rush.

Kankuro blinked at her and smirked. His eyes landed on Neji and Neji felt his heart rate increase, his cheeks flush, and his mouth go dry.

"Hiashi's fine with me and Neji dating," Kankuro said.

Ino sagged in relief.

"In fact, he's going to be meeting with Tsunade-sama and my brother to discuss options in dealing with the Hyuuga elders so Neji and I can stay together."

Ino grinned then hugged Kankuro. Neji wanted to slam Ino into the ground but as Hatomi he didn't have the motivation, never mind the skill.

"Oh thank god! Wait, where _is_ Neji?" Ino asked.

Neji bit his lip. Sakura grinned.

"Helping Hiashi with making arrangements for his trip to Suna," Sakura answered.

Neji almost fell over in relief. The light in Sakura's eyes told Neji she had explained what was going on to Kankuro. The smirk on Kankuro's face and the way his eyes traveled over Neji's body let Neji know Kankuro knew _exactly_ who Hatomi was. Neji flushed.

"Oh, by the way, this is Hatomi, Neji and Hinata's cousin," Ino said.

"Hatomi, nice to meet you," Kankuro said and bowed slightly.

Neji nodded a few times, twirling the orchid and biting his lips as if embarrassed. God he wanted this night to be over. Wait. It _could_ be over. Neji inhaled through his nose and began coughing. Ino jolted and Sakura gaped. Sakura got over it first and was at Neji's side a moment later as Neji kept coughing.

"Oh no! Did I make her CF act up?" Ino questioned.

Neji felt bad. Ino's eyes had teared up and her lower lip trembled. She had her arms crossed tightly over her stomach and looked two seconds away from a mental break-down. Neji slowed his fake coughing spurt and saw Kankuro raise an eyebrow.

"There you go, you're okay," Sakura said. "She's fine, Ino, really. I'm going to walk her back to the compound though, just in case. Besides, Neji should be done with his uncle soon and he owes me a sleep over."

Neji almost stomped on Sakura's foot but refrained. Sakura understood her slip of the tongue but it was too late. Ino grinned and wrapped an arm through Neji's free arm. He wanted to scream.

"Awesome! I can come with you guys and apologize to Neji when we see him," Ino said.

Neji considered himself a great shinobi but not even he could create a fake room for Hatomi, settle in said room then appear randomly as Neji within seconds. He wouldn't be able to get to his uncle in time to tell Hiashi-sama he had fake spent hours with the man helping with the Suna trip either.

"Actually Ino, why don't you walk me back to the hotel?" Kankuro asked.

Neji wanted to kiss Kankuro now. It would have to wait. Ino gave Kankuro a perplexed look but Kankuro smiled.

"I mean I'm feeling a little peckish and you _do_ kind of owe me for being a big-mouth," Kankuro said.

Neji laughed inwardly. Kankuro was a genius. Ino opened her mouth then closed it. She huffed then nodded.

"Fine, I'll track down Neji tomorrow. Oh! Sakura if you keep him around for a bit I can do it right in the morning! Say, eight-ish?" Ino enquired.

Neji did not have to meet his students until ten. Sakura would be taking Tora around the same time or training on the same field with them.

"Make it 8:30. We'll probably be up late and sometimes Neji can be a total pain in the ass to wake up," Sakura said.

Kankuro laughed and Neji flushed.

"You got that right," Kankuro said. "But he's so damned cute when you wake him up."

Neji held his glare back but coughed. All heads turned to him and he let out a fake-pained breath. Sakura huffed at him but smiled at Ino and Kankuro.

"All right, I should get Hatomi home. See you at 8:30 tomorrow Ino," Sakura said.

They exchanged good-nights and Neji strode with Sakura towards the Hyuuga compound. They remained silent for a block then Sakura burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up," Neji said.

"What? It was funny!"

Sakura kept giggling. Neji gave her a heated stare and Sakura gulped.

"You told him everything, didn't you?"

Neji kept staring. Sakura waved her hand in front of his face as if it would stop his glare. It didn't work. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"How was I supposed to explain? I found him in his hotel, figured Ino would eventually figure out to go there then dragged him to the meeting spot and told him everything, right from the beginning when you first became Hatomi. I think you're going to have to play Hatomi in the bedroom, he looked really hot for you like this."

Sakura chuckled as Neji groaned. He shook his head at her and let out a breath.

"Fine, whatever. Also, thank you for figuring out what debilitating disease I would have to prevent me from leaving the compound and being a shinobi. You should know I can activate Byakugan with hand seals."

Neji smirked when she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"I figured you wouldn't be able to resist having Byakugan."

Sakura laughed when Neji snorted at her. He scowled when they came to the compound then stopped her. She smirked at him.

"I can't go in there like this," Neji said.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Teleport us into your room," Sakura told him.

Neji huffed and did as he was told. Once inside Sakura told him to strip and release the Sexy-jutsu. He did and stood with red cheeks when he was finished and his hands covering his groin. Sakura snickered at him, unbraided his hair, took off the make-up and made sure everything was in his closet. She handed him a pair of jogging pants and he wanted to whack his head off a wall when he remembered he was in his room.

Neji pulled on a shirt and a different pair of shoes. He and Sakura left the regular way and Neji wanted to laugh when he spotted the guards in the front were different from earlier this evening. They were almost back to Sakura's house when they ran in Sasuke. He stopped in front of them, a painfully confused expression on his face.

"Sakura, Neji? What are you two doing out here?" Sasuke asked.

"Taking a walk," Sakura said.

Sasuke blinked. Neji gaped when Sakura kissed Sasuke passionately on the lips. When she let him go, he stumbled into a wall, and simply stared. Sakura winked at her boyfriend before grabbing Neji's wrist and pulling him the rest of her way to her house. They made it to the safety of her bedroom in five minutes and she burst out laughing.

"So," Neji started. "What are you going to tell him when he asks you why Ino was walking around with Hatomi? Or when he asks Ino directly what was going on? You know Ino's going to say she was looking for me and he's going to mention we were together."

Sakura waved her hand at him and he was forced to wait as she left the room to get changed. He huffed before sitting on his sleeping bag and eating the popcorn. It had gone a bit hard but it still tasted good.

"He won't ask. Hatomi doesn't exist to him, remember?" Sakura reminded him upon re-entering her room.

Neji opened his mouth then closed it. He started chuckling and she laughed along with him before getting in behind him and brushing his hair. Neji took the treatment with a grin. The night had turned out better than expected and it wasn't even over yet.

There was still ice cream to be had and gossip to be exchanged. Neji leaned into Sakura's touch as she began to tie up his hair. It would be a great night.

* * *

Someone giggled near him. Neji opened one eye a crack and came face to face with blond hair and blue eyes. Neji growled and Ino gasped before falling back on her ass. Neji sat up to see Sakura grinning down at him, fully dressed. He blinked at her then glanced at the clock: 8:35AM. She had _let_ him sleep in so Ino could see him snuggled up with his bear in his sleeping bag.

"Morning," Ino said.

Neji glared at her but the effect left when she shoved a bouquet of flowers in his face. He almost ate them.

"Geranium for comfort, hyacinth for sincerity, calla lily cuz they're your favorite, asphodel means I'm sorry. Which I am. I'm sorry I'm such a blabber mouth and didn't think about what my words would do to you and Kankuro," Ino said.

Neji took the flowers and stared at her. Her lips were pursed and her eyes were wide as she tried not to laugh. Neji knew how he looked right now: eyes narrowed from being woken up and pissed, hair a _mess_ around his head, red marks on his face from the pillow, and shirt skewed around his shoulders. Plus he felt he had drooled a bit during the night.

Neji huffed then tugged a hyacinth and asphodel from the bouquet. He handed the flowers to Ino who stared at him in awe.

"For what I said the other day," Neji told her.

He sounded groggy. Neji felt the eye gunk in his eyes but refrained from wiping it away. Ino giggled at him then hugged him.

"Aw, thanks, I deserved it though. Jeez, between you and Hatomi I'm becoming a changed woman," Ino said.

Neji kept his mouth shut and Ino took this for his general grogginess. She poked his nose and he snarled at her. This made her laugh but she got out of his personal space and to her feet.

"Anyway, I wanted to take you to breakfast too, so get your butt moving, Hyuuga. Sakura told me you're meeting your genin at ten," Ino said.

Neji looked up at her and sighed. He chucked his pillow at her before falling back into bed with his flowers and bear. His move made both Ino and Sakura giggle but Neji didn't care. He could easily sleep until nine, be out the door twenty minutes later and pick up breakfast on the way. Damn it, he hadn't fallen asleep until three.

"C'mon sleepy head," Ino said.

Neji glared at her and she fell backwards on her butt again. He yelped when Sakura smacked him in the face with a pillow. Ino laughed as Neji groused. Sakura tugged his sleeping bag away but he curled into the floor hugging the bear. She kicked him in the foot a few times so he glowered at her. Sakura raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way," Sakura said.

Neji snorted and went back to cuddling with his bear. Sakura left the room with Ino trailing behind. He ignored them, eyes closed, when they came back in moments later. Neji screamed when Sakura pulled his pants away from his back and dumped ice down his pants.

Neji got to his feet and shook out his pants as Sakura and Ino laughed. When the offending ice was gone he glared at Sakura and she gulped. Ino hid behind her friend but still had a smile on her face.

"Not funny," Neji said.

"I thought it was," Ino mentioned.

He huffed. She stuck her tongue out at him. Sakura giggled.

"Come on grumpy-puss, Ino's offering you a free meal," Sakura said.

Neji raised an eyebrow then scowled. He grabbed his toiletry bag off of Sakura's night table and strode out of the room. Neji was showered and finished with his morning routine in ten minutes. Sakura and Ino had cleaned up Sakura's room while he was out, even going so far as to pack his bag and the bear. Sakura had left out the clothes he selected for the today: gloves, hitai-ate, arm wraps, and bandages included.

Neji decided to Hell with embarrassment and whipped his shirt off one handed. Both flushed, jaws dropping as he tugged off his jogging pants and began to dress: thong, pants, mesh shirt, vest, arm wraps, gloves, bandana, hitai-ate, and bandages.

"What?" Neji asked. "You've _both_ seen me naked and touched me while I was naked."

He ducked under Sakura's fist and she almost fell over. He caught her and she frowned at him. She got out of his grip easily and put her fists on her hips.

"In a medical setting," Sakura said.

"So? That was hot," Ino said.

Neji shoved his night clothes into his bag so he did not have to comment. He left the room a moment later to Ino's laughter ringing out behind him. It did not take them long to leave the house and find a place to eat. Neji hid a yawn behind his hand and leaned on the table in front of him. He ordered a green tea when the waitress came to them and Ino snorted at him.

"You're like obsessed with that stuff," Ino said.

Neji smirked.

"It improves my overall health, improves my brain function, increases my metabolism to help maintain my weight, boosts my physical performance, lowers my chances of cancer, diabetes, cardiovascular, Alzheimer and Parkinson disease, lowers my chance of infection, improves my dental health, helps keep my skin healthy, and generally keeps me alive for longer. Why _wouldn't_ I be obsessed with it?" Neji asked.

Ino opened her mouth then closed it. She looked to the tea he sipped then skimmed over his entire body. Ino huffed but Neji knew she would order green tea when the waitress came back. He was proven right and ordered his meal of white rice, fried egg, miso soup, natto, and broiled fish. Sakura and Ino ordered about the same and Neji sipped his tea when the waitress left.

Neji said nothing when Ino got her green tea a few minutes later. Ino blew on it then sipped it carefully. The look on her face made Neji laugh and she coughed before drinking her white milk.

"God that's so bitter! No wonder you're a sour-puss," Ino said.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura chuckled but grinned when he glared. Ino stared at the green tea and Neji had a feeling she would keep drinking it because of the benefits.

"If you wait until it cools it has a sweeter fresh taste," Neji said.

Ino blinked at him and tilted her head in curiosity.

"So why don't _you_ wait till it cools?" Ino questioned.

Neji grinned.

"I prefer my sweets in the form of chocolate, not tea. Besides, the bitter flavor keeps me awake," Neji answered.

Ino groaned and rolled her eyes at him. Sakura laughed. Their food came quickly and Neji dug into his free meal as Ino let her tea cool. Neji drank his hot as typical then moved onto water once he was finished. Ino didn't touch her green tea until it was almost ice cold then grinned when she drank it.

"That's _so_ much better," Ino said.

Neji snorted at her and finished the last of his miso soup. He checked the clock and saw it to be half past nine. He and Sakura had to get moving. Sakura noticed the time as well and frowned.

"We've gotta go, Ino," Sakura said.

Ino nodded.

"No problem, and sorry again Neji," Ino said.

Neji inclined his head to her and stood. She grinned and Neji saw Sakura drop some ryo onto the table to cover her meal.

"Say hi and _be nice_ to Hatomi for me, okay?" Ino asked.

Neji kept back his laugh and nodded. He and Sakura left a moment later and headed to training field twenty-seven. Neji could tell Sakura wanted to say something about the Hatomi comment but they were out in the open. Neither wanted to risk anyone overhearing. It would ruin everything Hatomi, Neji, had done.

"Sorry about letting her see you all half-asleep," Sakura said.

Neji shrugged.

"It's fine. Thank you for, well, everything. Let's call Ino seeing me in that state part of my penance to you for last night."

Neji let out a breath of relief when she chuckled and nodded. The rest of the walk went by in silence and Neji grinned when he spotted Kuma kicking her post, Tora practicing her aim, and Akino doing his speed tests. Kankuro leaned against the middle post with his puppets, looking content.

Kankuro smirked at him and Neji kept his flush back. Kuma saw him next and bounded towards him to hug him. Tora hugged Neji next then walked off to a different part of the field with Sakura. Akino stared at him from the distance with a smile and waved.

"Kuma, go spar with Akino for an hour," Neji said.

Kuma nodded without complaint and grabbed Akino by the arm when she passed him. He didn't move and she almost fell on her ass but Akino caught her. Neji chuckled when the two went towards the other end of the field. He flushed when Kankuro wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

Kankuro kept his head lowered and Neji shivered when Kankuro's hot breath ghosted over his ear. The words caught up to him and Neji had to work to keep his blush from spreading over his entire face:

"Hatomi huh? Maybe she can come visit me tomorrow, hm? With your permission of course. Damn do you make a hot girl."

* * *

And Ino's on her way to being a better person thanks to Neji cross-dressing. Ha. Yes, I _did_ do my research on cystic fibrosis. "Hatomi" has had it all her life which means she doesn't have long to go. Neji and Sakura discuss this in the next chapter.

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	37. Sleepovers

**Sleepovers**

 **Author's notes:** Sakura and Neji have their second sleepover then Neji has a _much_ different sleepover with Kankuro.

 **Rated M FOR SEXY SCENES BETWEEN MALE CHARACTERS, swearing,** drinking, and gore.

Don't own, borrowing.

* * *

Neji said nothing as Sakura pulled his hair into some kind of elaborate up-do. He did munch on popcorn as she talked about how nice it was to be with Sasuke and how the Uchiha had no idea what dating entailed.

"I mean he gets we hold hands, kiss, and go out for meals but he doesn't understand the concept of talking about feelings or just talking! It's so frustrating."

Sakura pulled a bit of hair hard and Neji winced. She apologized and he shrugged.

"This _is_ Uchiha Sasuke, you know, the emotionally stunted one and the one who has no social skills?"

Neji smirked when she sighed. She finished with his hair then came to sit in front of him to do his make-up. Neji stopped eating the popcorn as she worked.

"I know, I know, but still. You would think he would ask others for advice."

She carefully lined his eyes as Neji chuckled.

"You realize the people he would ask for advice consist of Naruto and Kakashi-sama, right?"

Neji kept grinning as Sakura groaned and massaged one of her temples. She went back to putting on his make-up.

"Okay, point."

"Besides, the only person who knows how to treat a person while dating is Kiba. Sasuke could try to ask Kankuro as I have no complaints but I doubt Kankuro would tell him anything."

Neji jolted when Sakura snapped her fingers with a grin on her face.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"You, me, Sasuke, and Kankuro can go on a date-day. We meet at like ten in the morning or something then spend the whole day together so Sasuke can see how Kankuro acts around you. It's perfect."

Sakura giggled. Neji frowned and shook his head. She grabbed his chin to keep him still and began applying lipstick which prevented him from talking for a moment. When she was done Neji met her eyes.

"Hell no,"

Neji pouted when she snorted at him.

"Come on Neji, it'll be the only way Sasuke learns how to treat me right. Don't you want him to treat me nicely?"

Sakura batted her eyelashes at him. Neji sighed and held his bear close. He nodded and she giggled at him.

"So what _did_ Kankuro say to you this morning?"

Neji felt his cheeks heat at her question. She showed him his reflection and Neji blinked. All of his hair had been piled onto the top of his head in large curls with a few tendrils hanging down to tickle his collarbones and float down the back of his neck. She had applied silver to his eyelids then given him a thick smoky eye combined with red lipstick.

"How in the Hell did you get all my hair on the top of my head?"

She put the mirror down, shaking her head then picked up the camera. Neji offered a little smirk as she took the picture.

"Kankuro," Sakura told him.

Neji rolled his eyes and went back to nibbling on popcorn. He gave her one hand so she could fix his nails. The best he could do was trim his nails and re-apply the polish. Sakura did a much better job than he did.

"He asked if Hatomi can pay him a visit and said I make a damn hot girl. Hair?"

Neji said nothing as she giggled. Neji watched as she took off the polish, clipped his nails, and started to file them down. She also buffed them with some sort of special tool which would come soon. Neji would not ask her what the tool was or where to get it. He did have _some_ pride left.

"Trust me, it was hard. I mean, you were here! You know it took two hours,"

She kept her eyes on his nails as she made them perfect. Neji hummed in agreement. He hadn't minded the two hour scalp massage.

"There are a lot of bobby pins in there and it's going to be a bitch to take down later but it was totally worth it. Besides, Ino likes styles like that so it's good I get some practice in,"

Sakura was pushing back his cuticles. Neji chuckled.

"What, I've become a tester for Ino?"

"Something like that,"

"Ouch,"

He laughed when Sakura swatted the top of his hand. She grinned then went back on her appointed task.

"By the way, your hair has gotten _really_ long. It's past your butt now."

"Hn, I know. I need to make time to cut it. My bangs are getting too long as well."

Neji couldn't fiddle with said bangs but normally they brushed his collarbones. Now they were almost to his nipples. He hadn't cut his hair since before he and Shikamaru had stopped having sex. That was _months_ ago. Neji noticed Sakura had stopped doing his nails and looked at her.

She was biting her lip and her eyes were wide. Her eyes also had a sparkle in them and Neji frowned.

"No, you're not cutting my hair," Neji told her.

Sakura pouted. She went back to his nails with a sigh and Neji frowned at her.

"You trust me putting it up."

"Huge difference in brushing and playing with it and cutting it,"

Sakura rolled her eyes at him then pointed the buffing tool at him. She poked him on the nose. Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've cut Ino's hair before, and Tenten's. And my own when I was on a long mission and it was bugging me,"

Neji looked over the pink locks critically and she snorted at him. She poked him in the nose again before finishing preparing his nails. Neji watched as she shook the bottle of polish to mix the color.

"They wear their hair up all the time," Neji mentioned.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him, eyes narrowed and mouth set in a little scowl. She held the bottle of nail polish half open. Neji shrugged.

"I don't so if it comes out crooked you would see it right away,"

Sakura shook her head at him. She did start painting his nails, holding his hand gently in hers while the bottle of polish sat on the floor beside her. Neji scowled.

"In case you hadn't noticed: I am picky about who touches my hair,"

Neji met her eyes when she met his. A little smirk had come onto her face.

"I feel _so_ privileged to be touching your hair then, Neji, oh King of Perfect Hair,"

She giggled. Neji rolled his eyes. She finished with his left hand and he popped more popcorn in his mouth before letting her take his right hand. She wiped it off with a napkin before going through the same process. Neji watched.

"The deal was no scissors and no dye,"

"Deals can change,"

"Not in this instance,"

Neji frowned when she met his eyes. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Seriously?"

Neji nodded. She shook her head at him but continued fixing the nails of his right hand. Neji said nothing as she buffed his nails then began painting them. When she was finished she offered him some popcorn. He took it out of her fingers gently and she flushed, giggling lightly.

"You do that too well," Sakura told him.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her as she settled back in lotus position in front of him. Sakura grabbed a handful of popcorn. Some went into her mouth and she offered a piece to Neji. He took it again, softly, and she smirked.

"Seriously, you should get Kankuro to tie you up then feed you like this. It's totally hot,"

Neji almost choked but managed to dislodge the errant kernel while Sakura laughed at him. He ignored the heat in his cheeks and took another piece from her with a scowl. She winked at him.

"Okay, so no hair cutting. Jerk. Can me and Sasuke hang out with you and Kankuro all day tomorrow?"

Neji sighed. He would have to tell Kankuro right in the morning. Plus his team expected him to train tomorrow.

"Not tomorrow, perhaps next weekend. Kankuro will be here until my uncle comes back from talking with Gaara-sama. Besides, I have to inform my genin we'll be taking a day off,"  
Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay, that makes sense. Still, can we do dinner tomorrow night?"

Neji huffed. He wanted to spend all evening _alone_ with Kankuro tomorrow. Neji had planned to get take-out on the way back to Kankuro's hotel room and have privacy during dinner and afterwards.

"The scowl tells me no,"

Sakura had a smirk on her face. Neji inclined his head. She sighed but continued munching on popcorn.

"Okay, okay, you deserve some time alone with your puppet master. Are you going to tell your team to meet you later on Monday?"

Neji flushed. As much as he wanted to tell his genin tomorrow to meet later Monday he could not sacrifice their training because he wanted to stay up late with his lover. Neji shook his head. Sakura grinned at him.

"Aw, you're going to be all tired and sore,"

Neji glared at her but she giggled. She checked on his nails and pronounced them dry enough. Neji grabbed some popcorn and munched happily.

"You realize Ino will want to meet up with Hatomi again, right?"

Neji sighed. Sakura poked his nose but he said nothing. She smirked.

"I'm serious. I mean it won't be this week because she'll figure that run around last night took a lot out of Hatomi but she'll probably ask about it sometime next week,"

"And we'll arrange a date or something. How long do we figure Hatomi has?"

Neji waited as Sakura considered. They had eaten half the bowl of popcorn. Sakura normally made four bags. She could always make more.

"Well the CF I gave her is severe and she's had it since she was five. Someone in her condition would last until they're twenty-five or so. We didn't even pick how old she was or what day she was born. So, when's her birthday and how old is she?"

Sakura had a pen ready and Neji considered.

"December first she'll turn twenty," Neji said.

Sakura nodded and marked it on her calendar. Neji kept his laugh back when she sat in front of him a moment later.

"Good easy to remember date and it gives her five years. I mean we can easily change that depending on how you feel,"

Neji did not want to tell Sakura it depended how his female half's relationships with the people they knew developed. Eventually Neji and Hatomi would have to be seen together in public. Even if Neji could make clones that could think on their own like Naruto, Hatomi tended to fall or be knocked around a lot which would make the clone disappear.

Neji supposed in the case of a sentient clone he would make it of himself. No one would hit him or dare knock him around. Neji shook his head.

"You do realize if the date gets out Ino will want to throw her a party and I will be invited?"

Sakura chuckled and pointed towards the air with a grin on her face.

"Ah, but Hatomi's shy and all those people would scare her. So, it'll be a girl's night. Just me, Hatomi, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and possibly Temari: no boys, well technically there would be one boy but only three of us real girls would know that. By the way, I told Kankuro _not_ to tell his family about Hatomi and he agreed. Said it would be too much trouble and Temari would tell Shikamaru who would tell Ino and yeah,"

Neji was glad Sakura thought ahead most of the time. Sakura waved a hand through the air and gave him another smile. Neji chuckled when she voiced her question:

"Anyway, what _do_ you plan to do with Kankuro tomorrow night?"

* * *

Neji watched his students head towards home with a smile on his face. Kankuro had taken it upon himself to train with Kuma all day: sparring and teaching her chakra control which involved learning how to make chakra strings so she could call back her projectiles. Sakura had taken Tora all day which left Neji alone with Akino.

It gave Neji the perfect opportunity to force Akino into intense speed training. The boy had almost fainted a few times but came back with intensity after every short break. Neji found out Akino had an affinity for water and lightning. Neji wouldn't be able to help with lightning attacks but he did know some water-style jutsu he could teach Akino. The plan was to start the elemental jutsu tomorrow with all of his students.

"So, I'm not working at the hospital this week," Sakura mentioned. "I can let you have some time with Tora in the morning and we can do this every day if you want."

Neji thought about it then grinned.

"Good idea, so long as Kankuro agrees," Neji said.

Kankuro chuckled and wrapped an arm around Neji's waist, kissing his cheek softly. Neji returned the kiss and snuggled into Kankuro's chest, not caring when Sakura giggled.

"I'm not getting up to meet at five, no way. I'll come around ten," Kankuro said.

"I second that," Sakura added.

Neji rolled his eyes at the two.

"Lazy asses," Neji said.

Sakura swatted him while Kankuro kissed the top of Neji's head.

"But good plan," Neji said.

This earned him another swat from Sakura and a laugh from Kankuro.

"I want to spar with Tora and see what elemental releases Kuma and Tora are inclined to. Akino's water and lightning. I want to start showing them some elemental jutsu," Neji said.

Sakura nodded. Kankuro hummed in agreement and Neji kept his gasp back when Kankuro started running his fingers over Neji's hip.

"Well I know some water and earth style jutsu," Sakura said.

"I can help Akino with lightning and offer any help with wind. I might also know some earth and water you two don't," Kankuro said.

Sakura laughed.

"So we've got all our bases covered since Neji knows fire transformations," Sakura said.

Neji smirked. The three were long gone and Kankuro kept rubbing Neji's hip, ghosting under his vest to sneak along the skin of his side softly, _just_ the way Neji liked it.

"Anyway, I'm going to go find Sasuke for dinner. You two have fun," Sakura said.

Neji nodded as she waved and walked away. Kankuro muttered a "finally" under his breath but waved back at her. Neji kept his chuckle back and said nothing when Kankuro picked up their bags and led him towards the village.

"So, what _is_ the plan tonight?" Kankuro asked.

"I was thinking we grab take-out then head back to your hotel room," Neji answered.

Kankuro grinned.

"I like it,"

Neji had thought so. He didn't complain when Kankuro picked up the pace nor did he care when Kankuro led him towards a soba noodle shop. Neji grinned when Kankuro ordered two large herring soba to go with a side of brown rice and stir-fry vegetables. Minutes later they were jogging towards Kankuro's room.

No one stopped them on the way and Neji gasped when Kankuro shoved him against the wall in the hallway and kissed him heatedly on the lips. Neji could feel Kankuro looking for his keys and struggling as Kankuro held the handles of their take out. Neji took the take-out bags and Kankuro hummed in thanks.

The door opened and Neji managed to put the bag down before Kankuro shoved him against the door to close it, attacking Neji's mouth with his own while Kankuro's hands ran up and down Neji's sides under his vest.

"Ah!"

"Can't wait, sorry," Kankuro said.

Neji didn't care. He helped Kankuro get their pants down to expose their dripping hard lengths then tossed back his head with a drawn out moan when Kankuro leaned against him. Kankuro began thrusting against him, one hand wrapping around their cocks trapped between their bellies. Neji added his hand and shivered when Kankuro's free hand went to the back of Neji's neck.

"Kankuro,"

"Ah, yeah?"

"Don't you dare stop,"

"Ha, don't worry. I'm not planning to,"

Neji grabbed Kankuro's ass in his free hand and massaged it with a grin. Kankuro responded by kissing the side of his neck and Neji tilted his head so Kankuro could have better access. The door shook in its frame under the strength of Kankuro's thrusts despite Neji thrusting right back. Neji didn't care about the door or the noise coming from it so long as the door held long enough for them to cum.

Heat began to tingle out from his groin and down to his legs. His toes twitched in his sandals and Neji kept panting, knowing he was close. So was Kankuro. The puppeteer's right hand rubbed the back of Neji's neck quickly, barely giving Neji time to realize each individual motion. Kankuro's lips and teeth would leave another hickey high on Neji's neck but he didn't care. Neither of their hips was under any sort of control as they moved towards completion.

Their hands moved smoothly over their organs, aided by pre-cum. Neji shuddered when Kankuro's fingers wrapped around Neji's on their cocks. He pressed the back of his head against the door to arch into Kankuro and was rewarded with Kankuro's tongue ghosting against the spot he had chosen to mark.

"So close," Neji got out.

"Me too," Kankuro panted.

Neji gasped as Kankuro began speeding up their hands. Neji kept the pace and shifted against Kankuro's body with a groan. Kankuro bit the spot on Neji's neck but Neji didn't mind. He closed his eyes and sent chakra through the hand around their cocks. The jolt was exactly what they both needed.

Neji let out a strangled moan and Kankuro grunted into Neji's ear. Cum exploded out of both of them, soaking their hands and clothes but they kept tugging on their cocks. Cum leaked between their fingers and dripped onto the floor between them but neither cared.

They trembled against each other, hips stilling, and hands slowing until coming to a stop. Neji panted over Kankuro's shoulder as Kankuro breathed heavily into Neji's ear. Neji closed his eyes and licked his lips as he held Kankuro's hand over their limp members.

"Damn we needed that," Kankuro said.

"Hn,"

Kankuro chuckled and pulled back slowly. Neji opened his eyes to see Kankuro's smiling face. He closed his eyes again when Kankuro's lips met his. Their mouths opened and Neji whined low in his throat as his cock twitched. Their hands started moving again, slowly, and they started to harden.

"Lube?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes," Neji answered.

He pushed Kankuro away from the door but they went together, hands still gripping their organs as they moved deeper into the sitting area. Neji gasped when Kankuro pushed him against another wall to tug his vest off and toss it to a side. Neji got Kankuro's shirt off and they slid along the wall, Neji trying to find the handle to the bedroom while keeping one hand busy on Kankuro's cock and his lips locked against Kankuro's. Neji heard his hitai-ate fall and the bandages almost tripped him.

Their pants slowed them down, falling around their ankles and preventing the quick strides they wanted. Kankuro remedied this by slipping down Neji's body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Neji groaned and closed his eyes, head raised as Kankuro took the tip of Neji's dripping cock into his mouth.

Neji lifted his legs when Kankuro tapped on them and his pants and thong were tossed to a side. His shoes followed and Neji felt Kankuro stripping. Neji grunted in disappointment when Kankuro let Neji's dick pop out of his mouth and made his way back up.

Neji wrapped his legs around Kankuro's waist and Kankuro chuckled at him, easily pulling Neji close and striding away from the wall and into the bedroom. Neji's back hit the bed with a little thunk from the headboard smacking the wall but Neji was too engrossed in kissing Kankuro, fingers wrapped in Kankuro's hair to notice.

Neji shivered when Kankuro ghosted his hands over Neji's sides. Kankuro kept kissing, rubbing, and all Neji could do was gasp and thrust upwards into Kankuro's body. Kankuro's left hand begin tweaking Neji's nipple as Kankuro's right flailed along the bed to reach the lube under the pillows.

Neji had to help Kankuro after a moment but between them they got the lube open and onto Kankuro's fingers. Neji moaned in adore when Kankuro pushed a finger into his waiting ass. Neji pulled Kankuro back in for a kiss, his hand staying at the back of Kankuro's head to keep him in place. Neji's other hand ran up and down Kankuro's back, sending little jolts of chakra into the pleasure points along Kankuro's spine.

"Fuck," Kankuro gasped into his mouth.

"We are,"

"Funny,"

Kankuro chuckled when Neji arched with a drawn out groan. Kankuro's free hand went to the back of Neji's neck and Neji gasped. Two fingers in his ass made Neji shudder in anticipation. Three made him grind his hips downwards to deeper impale himself.

"Please, your cock, please, now, now," Neji got out between heated breaths.

Kankuro nibbled on his neck and Neji trembled when Kankuro's hand stopped massaging the back of Neji's neck to grab a condom. It took all of Neji's concentration to open the square of plastic. He did smile when Kankuro shivered as Neji rolled the condom down Kankuro's cock.

"You do that so well," Kankuro said.

Neji smirked. He arched, groaning when Kankuro pushed the head of his cock against Neji's loose hole. Kankuro didn't move forward, simply rubbed his cockhead against Neji's ass in a teasing way.

"Put it in," Neji demanded.

Kankuro kissed him but did not oblige. Neji tried to rectify the situation by shifting his hips down but Kankuro moved away.

"Damn it! Kankuro, please!"

"So impatient,"

"I swear if you don't I'll-ah!"

"Happy now?"

"Fuck yes,"

"Good,"

Kankuro nipped at his earlobe as he began to thrust. Neji wrapped his legs around Kankuro's waist and ran his hands up and down Kankuro's back. Neji felt pleasantly full and made a sound of pleasure every time Kankuro's cock hit his prostate.

Neji closed his eyes and kept up the steady tempo of moaning, grunting, groaning, and gasping as Kankuro moved roughly against him. Neji couldn't concentrate enough to safely send chakra down Kankuro's back so instead used his nails. Kankuro didn't mind and panted against Neji's lips as the movement of their hips became erratic again.

Neji released with a shout and Kankuro shoved in twice more before joining him. They shivered in each other's arms, hips moving slowly as their orgasms ebbed. Kankuro shifted so his weight did not bear down completely on Neji but stayed inside as they caught their breath. Neji opened his eyes and loosened his tense fingers.

"Ow," Kankuro said.

"Ah, sorry?"

"Nah, it's all right. It means I did well,"

Kankuro laughed at Neji's deadpanned look. Neji smirked when Kankuro kissed the tip of his nose. He clenched his legs tight when Kankuro made to move. Kankuro chuckled at him then kissed Neji's forehead, making Neji blush.

"Food," Kankuro said.

"Right, fine," Neji said.

He opened his legs and let his arms drop from Kankuro's chest. He winced when Kankuro pulled out and sat up in bed. Neji smiled when Kankuro offered him a hand out of bed and took the hand. They strode out of the room holding hands and walked towards the sitting room, stopping only so Kankuro could toss the used condom into the garbage in the corner of the bedroom.

Neji took his gloves, arm wraps, and mesh shirt off once they got into the sitting area. Kankuro picked up the bag of take out and began placing the containers on the sitting room table. Neji settled onto his butt before shifting to lean on his hip, legs stretched out and left hand keeping his body upright.

Kankuro grinned at him, eyes snaking over Neji's form and Neji smiled. Kankuro split Neji's chopsticks to part them and Neji thanked him with a kiss. Kankuro smirked, broke his chopsticks, and they began to dig in quietly.

Neji shifted half way through the meal and sat properly. He chuckled as Kankuro had stopped eating, holding a piece of broccoli half-way to his mouth to watch as Neji moved. Neji got comfortable on the floor in front of the sitting room table and winked at Kankuro before going in for more food. Kankuro shook his head to clear it then ate his broccoli.

"I kind of want to eat soba off your abs," Kankuro said.

Neji raised an eyebrow. He licked the rice off his chopstick suggestively and Kankuro watched. Neji laughed when Kankuro jumped over the table and pushed Neji to the ground. Neji gasped as Kankuro upended soba onto Neji's body and began licking it off.

Neji thrust upwards into Kankuro's body as the puppet master chased the soba down Neji's sides, down to his groin and up his chest. Neji flushed as Kankuro licked him clean, sucking up the soba noodles as he came to them and sucking on Neji's navel. Neji kept panting, blushing hard as Kankuro dumped some rice onto Neji's chest and began eating off him again.

"Kankuro,"

"Shh, it's okay,"

Neji arched up and closed his eyes. Kankuro kept licking, sucking, and eating rice and soba broth off Neji's abs and chest. Neji grabbed onto Kankuro's shoulders and shifted into Kankuro's groin, feeling Kankuro growing harder with each thrust.

"I'm never going to be able to look at food the same again," Kankuro said.

Neji chuckled then gasped as Kankuro flicked his tongue into Neji's belly button to get a stray bit of something. Neji opened his eyes when Kankuro pulled back then watched as Kankuro dumped more rice onto him. Neji groaned as Kankuro went back to it.

He jolted when something pressed against his mouth and Neji opened his lips to let Kankuro feed him rice. Neji grinned as Kankuro alternated between feeding Neji and licking food off Neji's chest and abs. They ran out of food and Kankuro pouted, straddling Neji with chopsticks in one hand and the other resting beside Neji's head to keep Kankuro upright.

"Next time we need to get chocolate sauce," Kankuro said.

"Done," Neji returned.

Their lips met and Neji wrapped his arms around Kankuro's shoulders as the puppet master began to thrust. Neji shifted upwards against Kankuro, joining him thrust for thrust as their lips met. Neji tasted the herring soba, rice, and _Kankuro_ on his mouth and groaned. They did not last long and gasped against each other's lips when release washed over them.

Neji closed his eyes, intending simply to catch his breath but his intentions did not work out. Kankuro shifted instinctively as to not crush Neji and the two fell into a light slumber on the floor, empty take out boxes surrounding them, and smiles on their faces.

* * *

*whistles* ;)

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	38. Elemental Release

**Elemental Release**

 **Author's notes:** Neji, Kankuro, and Sakura start teaching Neji's genin elemental release. Yes I AM totally making up pretty much everything in this though it should be noted Neji does have the three Elemental Releases he mentions. We just never see him actually using them. I'm assuming he knows how because what jonin isn't going to train to be able to use his Elemental Releases?

Anyway, sorry for the lateness in general of updating. Like I said in _Bonds_ , I've gotten really into one of my original fiction pieces and my memory sucks. I'll try not to leave things hanging for too long between chapters, I promise. I will finish this (eventually, it's like the fanfic that never ends I swear) and promise not to leave it without a conclusion in some sense of the world. Might take a while. Sorry. *sweatdrops*

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between males, swearing, drinking, and gore.

Don't own, borrowing.

* * *

Neji smirked as he spat into the sink and heard Kankuro groan from the sitting room. Neji rinsed his mouth before gurgling with mouth wash. He spat into the sink again and rinsed a second time. Kankuro was coming towards him, hiding his footfalls but Neji sensed Kankuro's chakra.

"Ow," Kankuro said, leaning (still nude) against the frame of the bathroom door.

"Now what?"

"Sleeping on the floor was _not_ comfortable,"

Neji chuckled as Kankuro came into the bathroom and went to the toilet. Neji washed his face as Kankuro urinated. Kankuro flushed as Neji dried off his face then went digging for his day moisturizer in his toiletries bag. It had been a good idea on his part to pack two days worth of clothes into his bag the first night he went to see Sakura. Now he could wear the clothes from Friday today.

"You showered all ready?"

Kankuro looked disappointed when Neji met his eyes in the mirror. Neji nodded and laughed softly as Kankuro pouted. Neji finished rubbing in his moisturizer as Kankuro shifted to stand behind him and began massaging Neji's shoulders.

"You know it's quarter after four, right?"

Neji inclined his head to Kankuro's question. Kankuro huffed and picked up Neji's brush. Neji stood still as Kankuro brushed Neji's damp hair. Neji placed both hands on the vanity so he could lean forward, not caring when Kankuro undid the towel around Neji's waist and tossed it to a side. Neji said nothing as Kankuro continued to brush his hair. He did flinch when the bristles of the brush scraped against the back of his thigh.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay,"

Neji shifted out of Kankuro's grip once his hair was brushed and began putting his belongings away. Kankuro stuck his lower lip out at him when Neji took his brush back. Neji snickered before kissing Kankuro's cheek and slipping out of the bathroom.

He heard Kankuro follow and grinned before bending over in front of Kankuro to put his toiletry bag back into his main bag. Kankuro stubbed his toe on something and cursed. Neji chuckled as he tugged his clothing out of his bag and tossed them onto the bed.

"Tease,"

Neji shivered when Kankuro wrapped him in a hug from behind. Neji tilted his head up to meet Kankuro's lips and enjoyed the kiss for several moments. He pulled away, pushing Kankuro back and tugged his thong on. Neji smiled when Kankuro pouted again.

"I do have a team to meet in about forty minutes,"

"I know, I know,"

Neji pulled his pants on and buttoned them, grinning at Kankuro who watched every movement of Neji's body with a smile on his face. Neji fixed the hem of his mesh shirt so it sat properly on his body then got his vest on, buttoning the single button easily and clipping the pendant Sasuke got him through the hole.

Kankuro helped him with the arm wraps. Neji shuddered when Kankuro grabbed Neji's hitai-ate and tied it around Neji's left thigh. Neji let out a little breath when Kankuro wrapped the bandages and black band around Neji's right thigh, lingering on Neji's inner thigh when he was done. Neji snorted.

"Now who's being a tease?"

Neji kissed Kankuro's cheek when the puppet master stood. Kankuro's lips pressed against his and Neji hummed into the kiss. He pulled away again, much to Kankuro's annoyance then pulled on his gloves. Kankuro handed him the bandana and Neji tied it in place before slinging his bag over one shoulder.

Kankuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair as Neji made sure he had everything. He had gathered his clothes when he woke up, leaving Kankuro asleep on the floor. Neji's bear was in his bag as well as his night clothes from Sakura's (two sets), and his dirty clothes from Saturday and yesterday.

"I'll see you at ten?"

Neji kissed Kankuro's cheek when Kankuro nodded. Kankuro held him in place, pulling Neji in for a deeper kiss and Neji complied. Neji tried not to think about how _nice_ it would be to wake up every morning like this. He pulled back and laughed at Kankuro who sulked.

"Take a nap and bring lunch when you come later, okay?"

Neji kissed Kankuro's lips when Kankuro nodded. He patted Kankuro on the cheek twice before striding out of the room and towards the front door to meet with his team. He had a feeling it would be a great day.

* * *

The next week passed by swiftly and Neji strode onto the training field Friday morning wondering where it had gone. It turned out Kuma's elemental inclinations were exactly like his: fire, water, and earth. Tora had wind and lightning which meant Neji was exceptionally happy Kankuro would be around for at least another week. It also meant the training regime had become a bit messy.

For five hours Neji and his team would run laps, yoga, strength training, meditate, and spar: Kuma with Akino and Tora with Neji. At 10AM Sakura and Kankuro would arrive. Tora would go with Kankuro to learn elemental release, Kuma with Neji for the same, and Akino with Sakura for both strength and some water elemental release.

After lunch, Kuma would learn chakra control and chakra strings from Kankuro, Tora would stick with medical ninjutsu with Sakura, and Neji would work with Akino on speed and water release. Sometimes while Kuma worked on chakra control mainly on her own, Kankuro would steal Akino away from Neji to show him lightning release jutsu.

Neji knew occasionally it took a Village to train the perfect shinobi but had never thought it would apply to him and his team like it had. At this rate they would be calling _everyone_ sensei, not that anyone seemed to mind. Next week would be odd as Tora would go back to leaving three times a week after lunch to train with Sakura. Hiashi-sama and Tsunade-sama would be leaving on Monday to talk with Gaara-sama about Neji and Kankuro.

Neji wanted to sneak away to listen to the meeting but knew he would be better staying in Konoha. Besides, Neji would get more time with Kankuro the longer the issue of him and Kankuro being together dragged out. Neji got onto the field and watched with a smirk as Kuma practiced her Great Fireball Technique. Her hands shifted from Tiger to Ram to Monkey, Boar, Horse and back to Tiger:

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Her "Great Fireball" was a ball the size of her palm spiraling half a yard in front of her face. It petered out after a minute and she huffed. Neji kept his smile back as Kuma licked her lips. Her hands moved: Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, and Tiger.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Again she got a little ball of flames half a yard in front of her face. The ball dissolved and Neji looked over to Akino and Tora. Akino was practicing his Lightning Beast Tracking Fang. He was having trouble gathering enough lightning into his hand. Tora was slashing her hand through the air for Wind Release: Slash. Her slashes didn't do much but move the grass back and forth in front of her. It did cut a few blades.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Kuma spat out another small ball of fire that spun for fifty seconds in front of her face before going out. She licked her lips and was about to try again but Neji cleared his throat. Akino dropped his lightning which fizzled out harmlessly. Tora's Slash breezed over the grass and disappeared. Neji caught Kuma when she came in for a hug and patted the top of her head.

"Laps," Neji said.

And so it began. Akino had picked up speed and stayed barely a yard behind Tora which meant he was finally at typical genin speed. Tora's stamina had increased as she didn't lower her speed in the whole hour and she didn't keel over with panting breaths when they were done. Kuma kept beside Neji as normal and when the hour was up, walked around on her hands a bit. They melted into yoga for an hour.

The sun rose as they practiced the various poses and Neji smiled at the warm day. Akino tipped over with a yelp, falling out of the Toe Stand pose. Kuma giggled at him. Tora raised an eyebrow but a smirk came to her face. Neji snorted.

Akino muttered his word as he got back up and into the pose. He tipped over a second time but fell the wrong way, knocking into Tora. Neji watched, trying to hold back a grin as Tora gasped then fell into Kuma. Kuma went over with a scream as both her teammates fell onto her. Neji started chuckling, lost _his_ balance but landed on his ass.

It took his genin a minute to figure out what limb belonged to who but finally they got back to their feet. This time Tora took two wide steps back. Now if Akino fell he wouldn't hit anyone in any direction. Neji shook his head and they moved into Tree Pose.

Strength training came next which Akino yawned through. Kuma and Tora did the push ups, squats, and various other exercises with enthusiasm. They were all soaked in sweat by the end of the hour. All three happily sunk into lotus position to mediate.

At 8:30 Neji woke them up (literally in Akino's case) and they began sparring. Neji flipped Tora over his shoulder and she hit the ground but rolled away, coming up on her feet and coming at him again. He blocked a kick and a punch then caught her fist and tossed her to a side. She stumbled but didn't fall over and came back again.

"Good," Neji said.

Tora smiled then gaped as he tossed her over his head. She landed on her feet then spun in a kick, a Kuma-esque move and Neji grinned as he blocked the kick, grabbed her ankle and flung her away again. This time she landed on her hands and back-flipped. Unlike Kuma she didn't hit the landing and ended up on her back in the grass.

"That's what you get when you try to copy me!"

Kuma's shout came from across the field and Neji heard the red-head giggling. Akino had a smirk on his face. Neji coughed to hide a laugh but saw Tora had a grin on her face. She sat up and shook her head then got to her feet and ran at him again.

Neji hurled her to a side again. She landed on her hands but managed to stick the back-flip. Neji saw Kuma clapping as she kicked at Akino. Neji nodded to Tora who gave him a broad smile before coming at him again. He pitched her behind him and she rolled into the fall, coming up on her feet and attacking.

She was getting much better at this and only failed to catch herself once or twice out of twenty throws. She barely stumbled too and Neji was starting to think perhaps his genin _might_ be ready for the chunin exams. He pushed the thought down and lobbed Tora away again. She flipped away and stumbled on getting to her feet but recovered well.

"Hey!"

Neji flung Tora over his shoulder to see Kankuro, Sakura, and Sasuke coming towards them. Neji straightened from his fighting stance, happy to see Tora had caught herself from her last recovery. Kuma was front-flipping towards them (Neji knew it was purely because she could) while Akino ran towards them.

"Jeez you guys are covered in sweat and grass stains and it's only been five hours," Sakura said.

"But it's fun," Kuma said.

She had front-flipped to land perfectly beside Neji. Akino caught up and stood directly in front of Sakura who grinned at him. Tora took Kankuro's hand and the puppet master smirked. Sasuke blinked, confused and Neji decided not to enlighten the Uchiha.

"Neji-sensei," Kuma said.

Neji glanced down at her.

"Isn't he a natural fire-user?" Kuma asked, pointing as Sasuke.

 _Oh Hell no_. Neji would _not_ allow Kuma, _his Kuma_ , to train with _Uchiha Sasuke_. Sasuke looked between Kuma and Neji, a small smile coming to his face.

"He is," Neji had to admit.

Kuma's question had caused Kankuro and Sakura to stop and stare, Sakura biting her lip while Kankuro scowled. Tora had a frown on her face and adjusted her glasses. Akino's eyes were narrowed and he looked unimpressed.

Neji tried not to laugh when Kuma's hands formed the seals and she raised the Tiger seal to her mouth. Sasuke stared at her with his eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped when Kuma shouted the name for her technique. Her "Grand Fireball" hit Sasuke in the upper chest but being the size of a person's palm it dissolved on impact. Even so Sasuke had taken a step back.

Neji heard snickering and saw it came from Kankuro. Tora rubbed her forehead with her head bowed, annoyed. Akino had deadpanned. Sakura had her mouth covered with a hand and was trying not to laugh.

Kuma grinned, kicked Sasuke in the shin, and took the few steps back to stand beside Neji. Neji kept the solemn expression on his face as Sasuke glared at Kuma. Kuma stuck her tongue out at the Uchiha.

Neji remained unfazed as Sasuke looked at him. Neji returned the heated stare and tried not to chuckle. Kuma would never fail to surprise him.

"Hyuuga, what have you been teaching your genin?" Sasuke asked.

"Fire Release as she has an affinity for fire," Neji answered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The tension had become palpable. Kankuro stood with one hand on the scroll of his puppet. Tora had moved to stand behind Kankuro. Akino clenched his fists but Sakura held him back with a hand on his shoulder. Neji did not know who out of the two would be stronger.

"And how did _you_ learn the Grand Fireball technique?" Sasuke questioned.

Neji snorted. He crossed his arms over his chest and pegged Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke flinched at the creepy-white-eyed stare.

"By watching _you_ during the chunin exams all those years ago. Did you forget why I am considered a genius?" Neji returned.

Sasuke scowled then grinned.

"So what, you memorized the hand seals but can't do it?"

Neji wanted to punch Sasuke in the face but punching was more Lee or Guy's style. Instead Neji performed the proper hand seals as Sasuke watched, unconvinced. Neji took a breath.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Sasuke gaped as Neji's fireball flew by _deadly_ close to him, coiling in a ball five yards in diameter five yards away for several moments before Neji let it drop. Neji licked his lips and smirked as Sasuke who stared at the grass Neji burned with wide eyes.

"Perhaps you should read up on the files of your friends. Maybe then you'll see I have an affinity for fire, water, and earth," Neji said.

He turned away from the stunned Uchiha and guided Kuma to a different area of the field. Neji did hear Kankuro snort before the puppet master and Tora moved to another section. Neji activated Byakugan and saw Sakura telling Sasuke something. Akino stood by, looking annoyed and Neji kept his chuckles back.

"All right, go for it," Neji said.

Kuma nodded, did her hand seals, and released her fireball. Neji watched the chakra coil as she did and frowned. She dropped the technique and looked up at him.

"Apply a bit more chakra during the last Tiger seal," Neji said.

Kuma nodded. This time her fireball was the size of her head. Kuma got so excited she released the technique prematurely to fist pump. Neji coughed to hide a laugh when she realized what she had done and pouted. Neji saw Sasuke had not left but decided not to pay attention to the Uchiha as Kuma did the hand seals. Her Grand Fireball maintained head size and Neji saw her trying to grin as it spiralled almost two yards in front of her face.

She kept at it but Sasuke still did not leave for a full half hour. Finally the Uchiha huffed, turned on his heel and stalked off. Neji called for lunch at noon and settled with his team, Sakura, and Kankuro. Kuma's lips were chapped and she had pink spots on her chin and around her mouth. Akino had minute scratches along his face and arms from punching the hell out of trees and the field. Tora showed no signs of wear except general exhaustion.

"This is the last day we can do this right?" Kuma asked.

Neji knew what she meant and nodded.

"Tomorrow will be a light training session and Sunday we are taking the day off. But yes, Monday Sakura goes back to work at the hospital so Tora will be leaving with us at thirteen hundred hours," Neji said.

Kuma frowned but nodded. Tora hid a smile behind a maki roll. Akino yawned.

"So how will training after lunch work?" Kuma asked.

"Well, I'll still be here so really, not much changes except Tora won't be physically with us," Kankuro said.

Kuma beamed and went back to her food with a flourish.

"Actually, if you guys don't mind, I'll stick around. It gives us more time to train anyway," Sakura said.

"I don't mind," Neji said.

Akino snorted and they all looked to him.

"So _nothing_ changes?" Akino questioned.

"Well, besides the fact I won't be training with you for two hours in the morning," Sakura said.

Akino opened his mouth then scowled. Neji frowned. He had been enjoying teaching Kuma fire style jutsu. He could shift to teaching her some water style with Akino. It meant in the afternoons Akino could move onto sparring with Neji and doing more strength drills.

"It will be fine, Akino, don't worry," Neji said. "Kuma has an affinity for water as well so the three of us will work together on water style. After lunch you and I will spar."

Akino blinked then nodded. A small smile had come to his face. Sakura had raised an eyebrow and looked thoughtful.

"So you're really _not_ preparing them for chunin?" Sakura asked.

Neji blinked then shook his head. Kankuro chuckled.

"Why?" Neji enquired.

Sakura shrugged but her smile was _too_ innocent. Neji said nothing when Kankuro wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh no reason," Sakura said. "Except the fact all three of them are training in _two_ of their affinities instead of one like normal genin."

Neji opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. He closed it after a moment and frowned into his bento box. She did have a point.

"At least they'll be prepared," Kankuro said. "And who expects a genin to be able to use two natures? It'll give them an advantage in any fight they get into, assuming they can perfect a few good jutsu from their elements."

Neji nodded in agreement. None of them were _close_ to perfecting their elements yet. Neji knew it would be at least a month for Kuma to get a proper Grand Fireball and Akino to get Lightning Beast Tracking Fang. Tora's Wind Slash would take a while as well.

"We're still not going into the exams," Kuma said. "I mean not until we can get a hit on Neji-sensei and none of us are close."

Sakura gaped at her as Kankuro chuckled. Akino and Tora were agreeing with Kuma's words. Sakura shook her head and pointed at Neji with her chopsticks.

" _That's_ how you got them to stay out of the chunin exams this year?" Sakura asked.

"Hn,"

Neji didn't know what the problem was as Sakura shook her head at him again.

"Lee and Tenten have to work their asses off to get a hit on you! Hell, even Hinata still hasn't managed to beat you. Jeez," Sakura said.

Neji jolted when all three of his students glared at him. He had his chopsticks in his mouth after depositing a bit of rice and kept them there for a moment. Kuma poked him _hard_ in the arm with her chopsticks. Akino deadpanned. Tora scowled. Neji removed his chopsticks from his mouth.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, and six others I cannot remember the names of are at my level, higher or a bit lower," Neji said.

Sakura frowned and tapped her chopsticks against her mouth.

"Okay, good point. Any actual genin going in this year is going to get creamed. Still," Sakura said.

"I did mention it was either a hit _or_ if I believed they were strong enough which means they do not necessarily have to hit me," Neji said.

Sakura blinked then chuckled. His students had gone back to their meals. Kuma was flushing. Akino muttered his word and Tora nibbled on the edge of a maki roll with her cheeks tinted pink.

"I still think I won't be ready till I _hit_ Neji-sensei," Kuma said.

"Then we might be genin for decades," Akino muttered.

Kuma threw rice at him. Akino made no motion to brush the rice off his legs and went about eating his lunch. Neji kept a laugh back as Kuma huffed. In a frightfully Lee-esque manner, Kuma got to her feet, clenched one fist at her side and pointed to Akino, feet shoulder width apart and her entire body tense.

"I _will_ land a hit on Neji-sensei way before a decade, just you watch you slacker!"

Sakura hid a giggle behind a laugh. Kankuro didn't bother and chuckled in amusement. Tora groaned and went about ignoring the duo. Neji watched with a smile as Akino merely raised an eyebrow at Kuma.

"Annoying," Akino said.

Kuma fell over in shock, literally. Neji watched her fall. She was back on her feet within seconds, back in the same pose. Akino sighed.

"You're annoying!"

Akino shrugged. Kuma sat in lotus position and went back to her food, stabbing it in anger. Neji shook his head and said nothing. He did wonder if he should thank Guy-sensei and Lee for making him immune to hyper-activeness. Neji decided it didn't matter.

Lunch finished quickly enough and Neji led Akino to a safe area of field. Akino followed with a yawn and Neji grinned at him. They started with light sparring. Akino threw a punch and Neji blocked it. He did not expect a kick but blocked this as well. Neji saw chakra gathering in Akino's palm and shifted his head as a stream of water erupted from Akino's fist when Akino tried to uppercut him.

"Damn," Akino muttered.

Akino had used the Water Palm Blade in combat. If Neji had been any slower or not a Hyuuga, it would have hit. Neji smirked and kept sparring with his so-called "slacker" student. Maybe he was being too harsh on them.

* * *

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Kuma's fireball blasted two yards away from her, spiraling in a diameter of one yard. It had been another week. Neji watched from his position ten yards up in a tree with his Byakugan activated. He had dismissed the team two hours ago, gone for dinner with Kankuro then realized he had forgotten his reusable water bottle at the field. He had not expected to find Kuma still practicing her fire release.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

He read her lips again but could hear a few bursts of her speech when the wind shifted. Neji watched as she got a bit more distance on her fireball this time. He should be moving to get his water bottle (it was at the middle post where he had left it) and get back to Kankuro in the hotel room but he did not want to disturb Kuma, at least not yet.

He should be spending as much time with Kankuro alone as he could. Tomorrow, Sunday, he and Kankuro would be meeting up with Sakura and Sasuke so Sasuke could see how to treat his lover. Sakura had been happy about it last night, it was all she would talk about at their sleep-over, well, besides Ino asking about Hatomi and Sasuke being pissed Neji knew an "Uchiha" technique and teaching it to a "no-name" genin.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Neji wanted to tell Sasuke he planned to teach Kuma many so-called Uchiha only fire transformations: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Dragon Fire, Great Fire Destruction, and Great Fire Annihilation. Running Fire and Fire Dragon Bullet were on his list as well. Kuma could combine Running Fire with Tora's Divine Wind (which Kankuro planned to teach her) to make fire hurricanes. The Fire Dragon Bullet could be meshed with Earth Dragon Bullet which he planned to teach Kuma to make the technique more deadly.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

He wouldn't tell Sasuke this. Instead he would let Kuma surprise the Uchiha when she hit him with one of the so-called clan jutsu. Sasuke would be pissed but Neji did not care. Konoha shinobi had been learning Fire Release Techniques for decades. There was no point in stopping them from learning certain ones because of _one_ stuck-up bastard.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Kuma's fireball lasted longer and had grown another few inches. Neji had a feeling the girl would be back here tomorrow early in the morning to practice her fireball. Neji had shown her a few water style moves but she wasn't interested. She knew if she perfected the fireball she would move onto other flame techniques.

Neji didn't mind. Fire was Kuma's predominate element. Earth was a close second and water was last for her. It made sense with how she dressed. Kuma looked like a moving flame.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Neji smiled when the fireball went a little further and stayed up longer still. She had been practicing all week while Neji taught Akino more water style jutsu. Akino took to the water style jutsu easily and had all ready mastered Mouth Shot and Water Palm Blade. Water Pillar Thrust, Water Prison, Drizzle, Droplet Spear, Cold Sky Water Attack, and Surfing Strike were on his list to teach Akino and Kuma when she wanted.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

His genin would be dangerous. Neji grinned at the thought. Kuma released her fireball prematurely and went to her knees, panting. She was almost out of chakra. Neji watched as she got to her feet, shaking a bit then began kicking the air in front of her. She flipped onto her hands and launched herself into the air to perform a flying spin kick.

Neji gaped as she made the hand seals for the Grand Fireball Technique in mid-air. She got to Boar, still needing Horse and Tiger then "hit" her opponent. Kuma huffed. Her hand seals were not quick enough to match with the speed of her kicks. Neji had a feeling she would work on remedying this all night and tomorrow.

Again she leaped into the air and tried performing the hand seals before she landed the kick. She failed. She did not let it detour her. When she could perfect this (and Neji had no doubt she would) it would be deadly. A person would start to block a kick but get a fireball in the face instead. Talk about feinting.

Neji saw movement at the edge of his vision field and focused. Kankuro headed towards him briskly and Neji flushed. He had taken too long to retrieve an empty bottle of water. Neji noticed Kankuro was not heading towards Neji but towards the field. Neji moved to intercept his puppet master so Kankuro would not disturb Kuma.

"Kankuro," Neji said as he landed beside him.

Kankuro turned and grinned. The grin faded when he noticed Neji did not have his water battle. Kankuro tilted his head in confusion.

"Kuma's training and I didn't want to disturb her," Neji said.

Kankuro nodded. He joined Neji on the tree limb and Neji grinned when Kankuro wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him lightly.

"Grand Fireball?"

"Yes but she's trying to speed up her hand seals so when she goes into a flying kick she can perform the fireball right before the kick lands,"

"Son of a bitch,"

Kankuro's eyes had gone wide and he shook his head in awe. Neji hummed and kissed his cheek. Kankuro let out a little breath and frowned as he looked towards the training field.

"I think they're going to be ready for chunin before you're ready for them to go," Kankuro said.

Neji nodded in agreement, watching as Kuma continued to practice her hand seals while kicking. She gained the Boar seal and celebrated with a happy dance. Neji smiled.

"Well they won't be going into the exams this year," Neji said.

"No but they'll kick ass next year. Can you imagine? Jeez,"

Kankuro shook his head and Neji chuckled.

"Let's go,"

Neji kissed Kankuro's cheek when the puppeteer gave raised his eyebrows.

"I have other water bottles,"

Neji kissed Kankuro's nose and took his hand. Kankuro smirked but nodded. Neji de-activated his Byakugan and wished Kuma good luck as he and Kankuro headed out of the forest around the training field. Kuma had a long night ahead of her but Neji knew she wouldn't mind. In fact, she would welcome the challenge. So long as she didn't start wearing a green body suit Neji didn't mind how long Kuma trained.

* * *

Did I mention I love Kuma? No I didn't forget someone's after Neji's eyes. They don't go on a lot of away missions, remember?

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	39. Training Sasuke and Meeting SaKo

**Training Sasuke and Meeting Sako**

 **Author's note:** Kankuro and Neji go out on a date with Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind so Sasuke can learn how to treat Sakura. Told you he would change...eventually. The group runs into Sako, Kuma's sister and gets some bad news.

 **Rated M** for sexy scenes between characters, **swearing,** drinking, and gore.

Don't own, borrowing.

* * *

"Freaking stupid,"

Kankuro ran a hand through his hair and kicked at the grass at his feet. His hands were shoved deep in the pockets of his loose pants and he had a scowl on his war paint free face. His shirt was a plain black tee-shirt a bit tight across the chest but Neji had no qualms about the tightness of the shirt. In fact, he sort of wished it was tight across Kankuro's abs.

"Dumb Uchiha,"

Kankuro kicked more at the ground. Neji said nothing but did agree with Kankuro. The night had been pleasant. They had watched a movie in Kankuro's hotel room, making out lightly, and fallen asleep curled up together in bed after whispering about whatever came to mind.

Neji _almost_ felt bad about spending every night for two weeks with Kankuro but no one seemed to mind or care. It did mean he had to swap out a lot of clothes and visit the compound every few days so he wasn't a complete mess. Kankuro had come with him on this morning's visit. The chunin guards had grinned but said nothing.

"Why can't Sakura tell Sasuke to ask Kiba?"

"Even if she did he wouldn't,"

Neji chuckled when Kankuro went back to muttering. Neji knew his Uncle would be returning within the week. Neji had been hoping it would have taken longer than two weeks for Gaara-sama, Tsunade-sama, and Hiashi-sama to think of a plan but he would enjoy the next seven days.

"It's two minutes to," Kankuro said. "If they're not here by five after ten then we're leaving."

"We have to give them more time than that,"

Kankuro huffed and shook his head. Neji wrapped an arm through one of Kankuro's and cuddled into him. The puppeteer tried to stay tense but failed and tugged Neji closer, kissing the top of Neji's head and squeezing him tight.

"Fine, quarter after ten," Kankuro muttered.

Neji chuckled but closed his eyes as he nuzzled into Kankuro's chest. Kankuro's hands had come to rest on Neji's lower back and Neji smiled as he was cuddled. If someone had told him eight years ago he would love being hugged like this he would have slaughtered them.

Kankuro kissed the top of his head again and Neji had no problem being average in height when most of his friends were taller than average. He inhaled Kankuro's scent, a mix of oils, grass, soap, and something uniquely Kankuro and grinned.

"Is this how we're supposed to act?"

Neji lifted his head out of Kankuro's chest and glanced over his shoulder. Sasuke stood a few yards away holding Sakura's hand. Neji felt Kankuro tense and saw him scowl out of the corner of his eye. Neji pulled out of Kankuro's embrace and ran a hand through his hair to neaten it.

"I can't help it if we're both cuddly people," Kankuro said.

"Hn, I never pictured Neji as the cuddle type," Sasuke muttered.

Neji sighed. He said nothing as Kankuro wrapped an arm around his waist. Neji immediately shoved the hand against Kankuro's side into Kankuro's back pocket. Kankuro grinned.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Kankuro asked.

Sakura had finally stopped giggling and blushing. She perked up and smiled.

"Whatever you guys want," Sakura said.

Neji kept his laugh back as Kankuro blinked. Sasuke sighed and Neji could tell the Uchiha did not want to be here as much as Kankuro didn't want to be here. Hell, Neji didn't want to be doing this either but he owed Sakura much more than four or five more months of sleep-overs. Sakura had done a lot for him.

"So, what, you two are going to follow us around as we go couple things?" Kankuro questioned.

"Yep, that's the plan," Sakura answered. "Sasuke's a visual learner."

Neji snorted. Kankuro smirked. Sasuke huffed but Sakura beamed. Kankuro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Neji met his lover's eyes and smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Kankuro enquired.

Neji hummed. It was a damned good question. The day was completely open to them and Neji realized he had not had such a free day in a long time. Neji kissed Kankuro's cheek and noticed Sasuke watching intently.

"Let's take a walk through the village and go from there," Neji said.

"Good plan," Kankuro agreed.

Sasuke frowned but said nothing as Neji and Kankuro passed him. Kankuro kept Neji close to his side as they began their walk. Neji looked over his shoulder once to make sure Sasuke and Sakura were a few steps behind then smirked. He would pretend the other couple wasn't there. It would be the way to get through today.

They strode through the village at a relaxed place, stopping here and there to study items on display in store windows or out in the street. It took an hour for Neji to completely forget he and Kankuro were being tailed and he enjoyed chatting to Kankuro as they walked from store to store.

Neji spotted a barber shop up ahead and raised his eyebrows. The bangs at his temples brushed against his vest, a little below his nipples and Neji could see the tips of his hair flitting around his mid-thighs.

"There," Neji said and pointed.

Kankuro hummed then frowned when he saw Neji pointed towards a barber shop.

"That's not lunch," Kankuro said.

Neji rolled his eyes and swatted Kankuro in the arm before pulling Kankuro towards the barber shop. Kankuro pouted but Neji kept moving. The barber shop had one customer, a male, getting a razor shave. The owner was in his middle ages with neat brown hair turning gray at the temples. Neji shifted out of Kankuro's embrace but smoothly took Kankuro's hand in his before walking into the barber shop.

"Do you really have to cut your hair?" Kankuro asked.

Neji chuckled when it came out in a whine but nodded. He settled in one of the little black plastic chairs and saw the barber glance up. A smile came to the man's face and Neji nodded to him as the man went back to working on his client. Kankuro sighed as he sat beside Neji and Neji looked up to see Sakura pulling Sasuke into the store.

She sat beside Neji with a smile and Neji inclined his head to her. He shifted and felt a pull on his scalp. Neji huffed. He had sat on his hair again. Neji gathered it into a loose tail and lifted himself half-way up to pull it out from under his ass before sitting.

Sakura giggled at him. Neji huffed and let go of his hair so it pooled on the chair rather than him sitting on it. He raised an eyebrow at Kankuro who began fiddling with the tips.

"I'm not cutting it all off," Neji said.

"Good. I'd be really sad if you did," Kankuro said.

Neji snorted. The barber finished with his client and the man paid. Neji waited until "next" was called out before standing and making his way to the red chair. He had to gather his hair over his shoulder before sitting and half-jolted when the barber was the one to pull it back so it fell over the chair.

Neji saw Kankuro had followed him and was leaning against the counter in front of the wall length mirror. The barber didn't seem to mind and Neji said nothing as the man put the black cape-thing on him and began brushing out Neji's hair.

"I'm guessing you're in for a trim?" the barber said with a grin.

Neji smirked.

"I'd like it to stop at my waist again," Neji said.

"So about twelve inches," the barber told him.

Neji inclined his head then held a section of his bangs out. The barber glanced at it and smiled.

"And about six inches off these," Neji said.

"Not a problem," the barber said.

Neji allowed the man to arrange his head to his liking and said nothing as the scissors came out. He saw Sakura watching out of the corner of the eye and was privy to seeing Kankuro nibbling his lower lip in front of him. Neji rolled his eyes at Kankuro and Neji heard the scissors snipping. He kept his mouth shut as the barber worked.

The man came to stand in front of him but Neji kept his eyes forward, shifting them to watch as the barber brushed the sides of Neji's hair to get all of the bangs. The man carefully cut the right side first so the bang brushed his collarbones again then went to the left side and repeated the process so both sides matched. When he was done, he brushed out Neji's hair again and took off the black cape.

"There you go," the barber said.

Neji stood and shifted in the mirror. He smiled when he saw his hair was cut perfectly straight at the bottom to tickle along his waist, well, an inch above. Neji didn't mind the extra inch and ignored the hair on the ground. It had been a full twelve inches. Damn.

"Thank you," Neji said.

The barber nodded with a smile on his face and they went to the front counter where a register sat. Neji paid what he thought was nothing and left the man the same amount as a tip. Neji smiled softly when Kankuro came up beside him and wrapped an arm around Neji's waist.

"Not a problem, Hyuuga-sama. You would be surprised how many Hyuuga come into my shop to get a trim," the barber said.

Neji smirked and heard Sasuke snort. Sakura swatted her boyfriend and Neji kept from turning even though he did want to see the look on the Uchiha's face.

"I really don't mind at all, it is my job. Plus the Hyuuga have the best hair I've ever cut," the barber said.

Neji flushed at the comment and wrapped the arm stuck between his and Kankuro's bodies around Kankuro's waist.

"Thank you," Neji said.

The barber nodded and Neji turned to leave. He memorized the location of the shop as they walked out with Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind. Neji noticed Kankuro pouting and raised an eyebrow.

"You cut your hair," Kankuro said.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"It's still long," Neji told him.

Kankuro kissed the side of his head and Neji chuckled.

"Yeah but I liked when it covered my arm when we walk like this. See, I could put my hand on your lower back like this,"

Neji shivered when Kankuro moved his hand to Neji's lower back.

"And _touch_ you with no one noticing. Now people can notice," Kankuro said.

Neji felt his cheeks heat as Kankuro ran a finger along the waist band of Neji's pants before Kankuro put his hand back on Neji's hip, under Neji's vest this time. Neji smirked when Kankuro kept lightly brushing the skin under the vest.

"Pervert," Neji said.

"You like it," Kankuro told him.

"Hn,"

The non-committal response made Kankuro chuckle. Neji checked on their shadows and spotted Sasuke frowning. He still held Sakura's hand and they walked about half a yard apart. Sakura had a frown on her face and her eyes were downcast as she fiddled with the hem of her light pink fitted tee-shirt. Neji turned back around and leaned his head against Kankuro's shoulder.

"This teach Sasuke thing isn't working," Neji whispered.

Kankuro sighed. He tightened his hand on Neji's hip, squeezing lightly and a scowl came to his face. Neji activated Byakugan and watched as Sasuke followed along behind them. The only way Neji could tell Sasuke and Sakura were a couple was from their clasped hands. If not for their hands they could be two friends taking a stroll.

Sakura had a thick aura of disappointment surrounding her while Sasuke looked entirely uninterested. Neji de-activated Byakugan and wondered if the Uchiha even _liked_ Sakura or if he dated her because she was a powerful shinobi with no blood-line limit to pass on. Sakura would also stay with Sasuke no matter what as proven when he left the village to kill Itachi.

"Can I beat it into him?" Kankuro asked.

As tempting as it would be to see Kankuro punching Sasuke in the face, Neji shook his head. He did chuckle. Kankuro winked at him. Neji let out a breath and tapped Kankuro's hip in thought.

"Let's get lunch," Neji said.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kankuro said.

Neji smirked as Kankuro steered them towards a different area of the Village. He spotted a casual dining establishment and smiled when Kankuro held the door open for him. Neji stepped through the door and Kankuro easily slipped in behind, holding the door open so Sasuke could grab it.

The Uchiha caught the door but walked through it before Sakura, pulling her in behind him and making her keep the door from whacking her. Neji rolled his eyes. The sign told them to seat themselves so they did. Neji grinned when Kankuro pulled the chair out for him, going even so far as to tuck it in.

Uchiha did no such thing and sat in his chair, making Sakura pull out her own chair and settle with a sigh. Sakura sat beside Neji at the same table, Uchiha beside Kankuro. Neji caught Kankuro shaking his head as he sat.

"If you were dating my sister then I'd be kicking your ass right now," Kankuro said.

A waitress came up to them and Kankuro ordered a pitcher of water, a plain tea for him and green tea for Neji. Sasuke ordered milk for himself and Sakura said she would be fine with water. The waitress deposited menus and left.

"Why would you kick my ass?" Sasuke said.

Kankuro opened his menu and looked at Sasuke side-long. Kankuro snorted.

"It's common courtesy to hold doors open for your significant other, pull out their chairs, and yeah, order a drink for them when they want, _especially_ when you're a guy and your significant other happens to be a girl. Don't you know girls like being treated like princesses, even kunoichi?" Kankuro asked.

Sasuke scowled. Neji said nothing as he read over the menu. He did notice Sakura grinning behind her menu.

"So what, Neji's the female in your relationship?" Sasuke questioned.

Neji glared. The Uchiha flinched and Neji inwardly smirked. Kankuro sighed and shook his head. The waitress deposited their drinks and said she would give them a few minutes. Kankuro thanked her before looking at Sasuke with a frown.

"No, Neji's not the female in the relationship," Kankuro said. "We're both guys, that's kind of the point. But I'm still going to treat him like I'd treat anyone I want to be in a relationship with unless _Neji_ tells me he's uncomfortable with it. I've had no complaints so I'm going to keep doing what I'm doing."

Neji grinned as Sasuke scowled. Sasuke hadn't touched his menu yet. Neji said nothing as Sasuke met Sakura's eyes from across the table. She raised her eyebrows at him in question.

"Do _you_ want me to open doors for you, pull out your chair, push in your chair, and hold you close?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura turned pink but nodded. Sasuke frowned. Kankuro repressed a laugh with a cough and Neji hid his smirk behind the menu.

"I mean, it'd be _nice_ to be acknowledged as your girlfriend, you know?" Sakura questioned. "Some people are even asking if we're really together because you show no signs of affection towards me."

Sasuke's frown deepened. He put a hand on his menu and kept his gaze locked with Sakura's. She put her menu down, crossing her arms over it and waited.

"So the little surprise kisses Kankuro gives Neji, you want that?" Sasuke enquired.

Sakura nodded. Sasuke hummed.

"The mundane conversations?" Sasuke went on.

Kankuro snorted and Neji bit his lip to keep from chuckling. Again, Sakura nodded.

"Mundane conversation is how you get to know a person," Kankuro mentioned. "Not everything has to be about jutsu, missions, weapons, and politics. Sometimes talking about a tea shop or your thoughts on an item of clothing is more important."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

Kankuro rolled his eyes but shook his head at the waitress who was coming towards them. She detoured.

"From the "mundane" conversation I had with Neji today, I learned he doesn't like anything frilly on clothing," Kankuro answered. "His tastes in accessories are simple and he doesn't like gold or anything too flowery or feminine looking. He sees everything even when you think he's not looking. He prefers book stores over clothing stores and gets distracted by birds sometimes. "Oh and he likes places with few people when we go out because if there's too many people in a place he feels they're staring at him since he's a Hyuuga and all. He doesn't like people staring. He also really hates the color green but I don't blame him."

Neji raised an eyebrow at Kankuro, impressed. Sakura's eyes had gone wide and she had a grin on her face. Sasuke blinked. Neji had the urge to whack him with the menu but didn't follow through. It would have been funny though.

"How does that help you?" Sasuke questioned.

Kankuro groaned and rubbed his forehead. He put the menu down and turned to face the Uchiha. Neji caught Sakura biting her lip.

"If I ever want to buy him an item of clothing then I know what he likes," Kankuro said. "I _know_ he'll see any surprise I intend to get him and I know not to take him down busy streets or he'll be uncomfortable. I figure one of these days we'll go out bird-watching because he'd like it. In other words: I _know_ what will make him happy. His happiness is important to me since we're together."

Neji felt the heat coming across his cheeks but didn't hide it behind his menu. He licked his lips and smiled when Kankuro turned back to sit properly in his chair and met Neji's eyes.

"And knowing what kind of accessories he likes?" Sasuke asked.

Kankuro flushed. He cleared his throat and Neji decided to sip his tea before it got too cold. Kankuro muttered something under his breath then stared at Sasuke.

"If I ever want to give him a ring to show our undying love for each other then I'll know what he likes," Kankuro said.

Neji swallowed his tea a bit harder than needed as Sakura giggled. Sasuke frowned. Kankuro opened his menu and studiously ignored the Uchiha. Neji put his tea down and cleared his throat.

"So, the Sesame Udon looks good," Neji said.

Kankuro smirked. Sakura laughed a bit louder and Sasuke finally opened his menu. Neji didn't mind the fact they didn't speak for several moments. He sipped his tea and the waitress came back over to check if they were ready. Kankuro checked and got positives from the other couple so ordered chicken udon with brown rice and steamed vegetables. Neji ordered the sesame udon with white rice and steamed vegetables. Sakura copied him and Sasuke ordered beef udon.

Neji rested his right hand on the table as he sipped tea with the left. Within seconds, Kankuro's hand was atop his and Neji grinned as he set his tea cup down. Neji watched as Sakura put her left hand on the table with a blush on her cheeks and biting her lip. Sasuke did nothing for several seconds. He did glare when Kankuro swatted him in the back.

Sasuke huffed at Kankuro, noticed Neji's light smile then gently placed his hand atop Sakura's. Sakura grinned in encouragement and Sasuke hummed. Kankuro snorted and shook his head.

"We have success," Kankuro said.

Sasuke glared at him but stopped when Sakura giggled and held Sasuke's hand. Neji raised his eyebrows when _Sasuke_ blushed. He had not thought the Uchiha had it in him. Their orders came and Sasuke watched as Kankuro broke the chopsticks, gave thanks then put his hand back on Neji's content to eat one handed. Neji ate one handed as well, gently rubbing Kankuro's thumb with his.

He heard Sakura giggling and saw Sasuke did the same with her. Neji almost choked on his udon when Sasuke smiled lightly, the highpoints of his cheeks a pale pink. Kankuro snorted but said nothing. The meal went by well enough and Neji chuckled when Kankuro paid for him. Sasuke immediately paid for Sakura and she went red but thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

Neji coughed to hide his laugh at the look of shock on Sasuke's face. Kankuro didn't bother and chuckled at the Uchiha. Neji sunk into Kankuro's side as they left the restaurant. Again, Kankuro held the door open for him and Neji saw Sasuke holding the door open for Sakura. Sasuke even went so far as to stand _much_ closer to Sakura as they walked. He didn't wrap an arm around her waist but it was damned close.

Sakura kept up a steady blush, giggling lightly as Sasuke held her hand looking content. Neji shook his head at the two before snuggling into Kankuro. They turned down a not-busy street and began their mundane conversation again. Neji was surprised to hear Sasuke asking Sakura questions and grinned when Kankuro met his eyes.

"I think Sakura knew I'd say something eventually," Kankuro said.

"No doubt," Neji said.

"She's smarter than she lets on," Kankuro said.

Neji hummed in agreement as they continued their walk. Neji spotted a flash of red and glanced towards it. He stopped which made Kankuro pause and glance over. Sako, Kuma's younger sister, was running through the village. Normally Neji could not pay a running child much heed as even Hanabi-sama ran around to get somewhere quickly.

He paid Sako heed. The girl was crying, biting her lip as she ran, and headed in the direction of the Konoha hospital. Neji felt his stomach drop and knew he would not like the news.

"Sako," Neji called out.

The little girl almost tripped but like her sister, caught herself and spun towards Neji. Neji stepped away from Kankuro as Sako bolted towards him, tears still running down her cheeks and a bit of blood on her lip from biting it too hard. Neji caught her in his arms as she couldn't stop quickly enough and squatted to her level. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck and began crying into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

Too many situations tumbled through Neji's head. The girls' father could have found the new place and hurt them. The girls' mother could have collapsed or hurt herself trying to do the rehabilitation on her hands. They could have run into the father while shopping and Sako could be running away from any ensuing argument. Neji would have never expected Sako's words:

"It's Kuma, she went to train alone and, and," Sako tried.

Neji felt his heart skip a few beats, Hell he was sure it froze for several seconds. His heart raced when his heart started pumping again, as if he were running from enemy shinobi in the middle of an S-rank mission. His entire body stiffened and his mouth went dry. Neji hadn't realized he had activated Byakugan until he noticed everything was in inverted black and white.

"I went to bring her a snack and maybe try to get her to come home from dinner. She's lying in the middle of the field. She won't wake up," Sako got out.

 _Oh Hell. Fuck. Shit._ Neji stood briskly and pulled Sako into his arms in a bridal carry. He leaped onto the closets roof top and took off, not caring that Sako yelped in fear and he was leaving behind his lover. He did spot Kankuro, Sasuke, and Sakura follow after a moment.

Neji soon lost them as his specific training with Guy-sensei had made him much faster than a typical shinobi, especially when he was alone and panicked about someone he cared about. Tenten, Lee, and Guy-sensei would be the people who could keep pace with him now and perhaps Kuma herself without her leg weights.

Neji hit the training fields and pushed his Byakugan to its limits to scan for Kuma. He found her a minute later, lying in the middle of training field twenty-seven at an awkward angle. Neji felt his feet moving quicker and didn't bother to calm his racing heart. He saw a fallen bento box near Kuma, likely the one Sako meant to give her sister and noticed something critical.

Kuma lay on the ground as if she had fallen from the sky. She had been trying a kick and _failed:_ something she rarely did even when attempting a new move. Kuma had barely any chakra flowing through her system. Neji pulled back from her chakra system to scan her skeletal system.

Neji almost went down, tripping on his feet but maintained his vertical base because of Sako yelping. He didn't want to fall forward with her in his arms. Neji blinked away his tears and skidded to a stop near Kuma, putting Sako down and kneeling beside his fire-headed genin. He lifted a hand to touch her but didn't put it down. He didn't know medical ninjutsu and moving her would make this worse.

"Did you try to move her?" Neji asked.

"No, I tapped her arm a few times cuz I didn't like the way she was lying there but she didn't answer. I ran as fast as I could," Sako said.

She was sobbing. Neji didn't blame her. He didn't like the way Kuma laid on the grass either but he could see the damage. Thankfully Sako couldn't.

"Neji,"

 _Sakura._ Thank god for Sakura. Neji saw her running towards them and turned. Sakura didn't have a med-kit on her but she knew the Mystical Palm Technique. Neji waited until Sakura knelt beside him.

"Skull fracture in the parietal and, she, her spine," Neji tried.

He couldn't say the words. Sako cried harder and Neji said nothing as Kankuro lifted the little red-head into his arms and carried her away. Sasuke followed Kankuro and Neji met Sakura's eyes.

"What bones?" Sakura asked.

"C4 and C5," Neji answered.

Sakura didn't wince. She nodded and gently, so gently, moved Kuma so she lay out on her back. Neji watched the bones but they didn't shift. He kept his eyes on Sakura and Kuma as Sakura placed a hand at the back of Kuma's neck and the other at the front. The Mystical Palm Technique started up.

Neji watched as the bones came back together. The severed nerves knitted itself into a whole again. The healing continued and Neji watched as the fracture on the top of Kuma's head began to mend. The blood leaking into Kuma's brain slowed then stopped, absorbing back into Kuma's body. Sakura finished moments later and sat back.

She had sweat gathered at her brow and took deeper breaths than normal. Neji scanned Kuma's frame from any other breaks but saw nothing. Neji de-activated Byakugan and let out a long breath.

"She's almost depleted all her chakra as well," Sakura said.

"I noticed," Neji said.

Sakura wiped her brow with the back of one hand and shook her head. Kuma breathed lightly on the ground in front of them unaware she had taken a major injury, career ending even, and been healed from it. Neji would kill her when she woke up.

"Let's get her to the hospital," Sakura said.

Neji nodded and lifted Kuma's petite form into his arms. He hadn't realized how tiny she really was until he pulled her into his arms. Neji swallowed down tears as he stood and she hung limply in a bridal carry.

She had gained weight yes, but her arms were still slender, legs slim, chest and waist slight, and her entire frame was willowy. Her personality made her seem larger and now that she was quiet she looked like the twelve-year old child she was.

Neji followed after Sakura, not paying attention to where he was going because of his unconscious student. He did notice Kankuro had lifted Sako in his arms. Sasuke looked as if he would faint in a few seconds and Neji realized the Uchiha had no idea how to handle crying children.

"Sako, let's go get your mom, okay?" Kankuro suggested.

Sako nodded, wiping her eyes with a fist. Neji stood by as Sakura told Sako Kuma would be okay. She was healed but would have to stay in the hospital for a day or two because she used up a lot of chakra. Sako sniffled but the tears stopped.

Kankuro kissed Neji's cheek before adjusting Sako in his arms and striding off. Neji followed Sakura through Konoha as they took to the rooftops with Sasuke following behind. By the time they got to the hospital Neji felt less panicked and more angered. He wanted Kuma to wake up now so he could yell at her for being so stupid.

Neji knew what Guy-sensei felt like when Lee injured himself during training all alone. He knew why Guy-sensei punched Lee in the face when Lee did something idiotic. He would have to ask Guy-sensei how the _Hell_ to deal with it.

"Takenaka Kuma, I'm admitting her," Sakura's voice broke Neji out of his thoughts.

The med-nin at the front desk nodded. Sakura went around the desk and began looking through the filing system behind the desk. She found what she was looking for as the med-nin smiled and turned to her.

"Room 415 is open," the med-nin said.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

Neji watched as Sakura grabbed another stack of papers and began walking down the hallway. Neji followed as did Sasuke but Neji did not care about the Uchiha. All he cared about was getting Kuma set up in a bed so she could regain her chakra. They headed up four flights of stairs and Neji followed Sakura into room 415.

He placed Kuma onto the bed when instructed and huffed when Sakura told him to leave. She gave him a look and Neji glared at her. He wouldn't let Kuma out of his sight until she was set up.

"I'm about to strip her,"

Ah. Maybe he could make an exception. Neji turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He stayed next to the door and ignored Sasuke when the Uchiha came to stand beside him. Sasuke stared at him but Neji did not meet the other man's eyes.

"So, you tell your students to train like that?"

Neji gave him a heated look but Sasuke did not flinch this time. Neji snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did you see Akino and Tora there?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Kuma has always done extra training because in the Academy she was considered dead last. She has to work harder than Tora and Akino at least she thinks she does. I just wish she would have _told_ me she would be trying something new."

Neji sighed. Sasuke frowned.

"She reminds me a lot of Naruto," Sasuke said.

Neji chuckled and nodded when the Uchiha looked to him.

"She is a lot like Naruto and Lee for that matter: excitable, enthusiastic, quick, unpredictable, loud, friendly, full of energy, emotional, and she wears bright orange. She also works hard like both of them and never complains about tough training, embracing it a lot like Lee would. Seeing her so still," Neji said.

He couldn't continue. Sasuke hummed as if understanding. Neji almost asked him _how_ he would understand but realized Sasuke would. He had been on a team with Naruto and constantly hung out with the blond even now. Neji had never thought he and Uchiha would have something in common.

"She's set up now, you can come in,"

Sakura's voice made him turn so quickly she gaped. Neji strode into the room but stopped half-way to the bed. Never mind seeing Kuma still. Seeing her lying in a hospital bed with an IV tube stuck in one arm and a monitor set up beside her rattling off her vitals made Neji's breath catch and his eyes water.

Neji took a deep breath and forced down his tears before striding across the room and sitting in the chair left by Kuma's bedside. The bed seemed to engulf her for how small she was. Neji gritted his teeth. The need to shake her awake and demand to know what she had been thinking was powerful but he pushed this down.

"She'll be in until at least Tuesday for major chakra depletion. She likely won't wake up till then and when she does I want to make sure she still has motor function. She'll be off training and I mean _off_ as in not even wearing the leg weights until at least Saturday," Sakura told him.

Neji inclined his head but kept his gaze on Kuma. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Sakura. Neji let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. The week would be a difficult one.

* * *

I know I'm mean. It's what I do.

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


	40. Doubts and Drunken Adventures

**Doubts and Drunken Adventures**

 **Author's note:** Neji gets drunk. Neji does some rather interesting things when drunk. So does Guy. Random Ibiki and Anko appear.

 **Rated M FOR SEXY SCENES BETWEEN MALES, swearing, drinking,** and gore. Eventually I'll high-light all of these...

Don't own, borrowing. The song "I Touch Myself" is by Divinyls and copyright to them as of 1990. I don't own it either but I did use a few of the lyrics (not the whole song).

* * *

Neji stepped into the bar late that night and glanced over the people sitting there. Anko sat with Ibiki at one table, laughing about something or another. Other jonin he knew by sight but not by name crowded around another table. Kakashi sat reading his orange covered book beside Guy at the bar itself. Neji let out a breath and strode towards his former sensei.

Sako and her mother were keeping Kuma company in her room. Neji had told Kankuro he wanted to spend some time alone and the Suna shinobi had kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving. Neji had not eaten dinner yet but didn't care. The bar served mainly booze but they did have a decent miso soup and chicken fried rice.

"Neji! My genius student!"

Neji smirked as he got within a few feet of Guy. He allowed Guy to tug him in for a hug and saw Kakashi raise an eyebrow. Everyone knew Neji never willingly submitted to Guy's hugs. Neji needed a hug though.

"Come, sit, enjoy your youth," Guy said.

Neji noticed Guy hop to the stool next to him so Neji could sit between Guy and Kakashi. Neji settled on Guy's former stool as Guy took his cup of sake. The bar tender came by and Neji ordered miso soup and sake. He saw Guy become serious and wanted to laugh.

"What ails you, Neji?" Guy asked.

It would never cease to amaze Neji how intuitive Guy could be or how serious he could become. Neji let out a breath and leaned on the bar, elbows on the edge and hands hanging down towards his tense legs.

"Kuma's in the hospital with major chakra depletion," Neji said.

Guy gaped. Kakashi lowered his book.

"This was after she cracked her skull and broke her C4 and C5 vertebra. Luckily Sakura was with me when I saw Kuma's sister go running through the streets. I asked Kuma's sister what happened and she said she found Kuma lying in the middle of the training field, not moving, and unresponsive. Sakura healed her but she's not sure how much mobility Kuma will have even after the healing. Kuma won't wake up until Tuesday," Neji explained.

Neji said nothing when Guy wrapped him in a side-ways hug. Kakashi put down his book, thumb keeping the pages marked and turned to face Neji. Neji let out another breath and leaned into Guy's hug. Guy patted his back before drawing back. The bar tender came back with Neji's soup and sake.

Neji used the delicate white spoon to take a few sips of his soup. He downed his sake in a few gulps. Kakashi poured more into the cup and Neji nodded at him in thanks.

"She was training on her own?" Guy asked.

Neji inclined his head. He sipped at his soup and kept his eyes on the bowl. Guy hummed and placed a hand on Neji's back in the middle. Neji downed his second shot of sake and Kakashi filled it again.

Neji met Guy's eyes and Guy did not flinch. Guy had his serious face on and Neji let out a breath as Guy kept their gazes locked. Guy, Lee, and Tenten were the few people who could meet Neji's gaze full on without lowering their eyes. Hell, Guy often had stare-downs with Neji to get him to participate in "youthful" engagements.

"How, I mean, what," Neji tried but stopped.

"How do we deal with it? What do we do?" Kakashi questioned.

Neji nodded. He sipped some more soup as the two jonin beside him considered. Guy chuckled and rubbed Neji's back. Neji had a feeling Guy secretly enjoyed this simply because Neji had never let Guy be so close to him. Neji didn't mind.

"You try to remember you were young and stupid once," Guy said. "You try to remember all those feelings of having something to prove to yourself, to your teammates, to your sensei. You talk to others, try to forget about it for a little while, knowing, hoping, and praying your precious student will make it out okay.

"You beat yourself up for not being there, not being fast enough, not being skilled enough to save them. Then when they do wake up you smack them in the face and tell them to be more careful, hoping they listen and knowing they will not because you did not at their age. You sit at this bar and reminisce with your friends. They sit there quietly knowing how you feel without needing to ask and you take comfort in that.

"This is a test in patience, Neji. A test in seeing if you can handle being a sensei to three shinobi in training, knowing they are going to screw up, knowing they will get hurt, knowing they might even die, and knowing _you_ are the only thing stopping all of that from happening. Be thankful she was injured here in Konoha and not on a mission."

Neji let out a little breath and allowed Guy to hug him again. He closed his eyes, letting Guy hold him close for several long moments. Guy let him go when Neji tried to pull away and Neji finished his miso soup. He took the third sake shot and Kakashi re-filled him. Neji went back to leaning on the counter, keeping one hand on his sake cup while the other leaned against the counter from elbow to wrist with his hand hanging down.

"What do I do if I'm not ready to handle being a sensei?" Neji asked.

Guy kept his hand on Neji's back. Neji didn't complain.

"Then you pass them onto someone else," Guy said.

Neji blinked. Pass them onto someone else? No. He couldn't do that. There was no one else who would understand his team. Neji downed the fourth shot and Kakashi filled him up again.

"What if I can't pass them onto someone else?" Neji questioned.

Guy chuckled at him. Neji met his eyes and saw Guy grinning.

"Then you grin and bear this," Guy said.

Neji hummed and downed his fifth shot. He put down his cup delicately and Kakashi filled him up again. Neji had started to feel tipsy and knew in another shot or two he would start to get drunk especially without having a good meal. Miso soup wouldn't do much to keep the alcohol from absorbing in his body.

"No one would understand them like I do," Neji said. "They wouldn't get Kuma needs to be constantly moving or she gets bored. They wouldn't understand Akino's a lot smarter than he looks and he's not as much of a slacker as he makes out to be. They wouldn't know Tora's a lot more delicate than she lets on and needs constant reassurance or she thinks she's useless because she's not as flashy as the other two."

Neji swirled his sake in the cup but didn't drink it. Guy patted his back, still grinning and Kakashi nodded.

"No one would have understood how motivated Lee was or seen his potential to become a great shinobi. No one would have noticed how good Tenten was with weapons or encouraged her to chase her dreams. No one would have seen how much you suffered and how often you hid behind the cold facade because you were afraid of being hurt," Guy said.

Neji snorted but couldn't help smirking. He drank his sixth shot and nodded to Kakashi who filled his cup again. Kakashi ordered another bottle and Neji licked his lips.

"It happens to all of us, Neji," Kakashi said. "Your students become your kids and it's hard to see them hurt. We can hope and pray to never see it again but we all know the job. Even now I worry about Naruto and Sakura. Guy still worries about the three of you and _you'll_ always think about Kuma, Tora, and Akino."

"It is why many jonin take a single team," Guy added.

Neji hummed and considered. Guy hadn't taken on a second team even though Lee, Tenten, and Neji had not been his students for at least three years now. Kakashi hadn't either. Neji understood why now.

Every team became an extension of the teacher, more precious people, and more people to look after. Neji knew even after a decade he would never take another genin team unless told to or if a student in the academy inspired him the way Lee had inspired Guy.

"I understand, thank you both," Neji said.

Guy patted him on the back and downed a shot. Kakashi downed one as well (through the mask) and filled up his and Guy's cups. Neji chuckled at them both but did not move from his spot. He downed his seventh shot and Kakashi filled him up again.

"Guy-sensei," Neji said.

He ignored the tears in Guy's eyes and the trembling of Guy's lips, a sign Guy was ready for a hug he normally reserved for Lee. Neji would not stoop to that level, at least not until he had a few more shots in him.

"I have to meet with Tora and Akino for five tomorrow morning, field twenty-seven," Neji said.

"I will make certain you get there, do not worry!" Guy said with a Nice Guy pose.  
Neji grinned and downed the eighth shot. He would regret this in the morning but to Hell with it. One of his precious students was in the hospital and damn it he needed to stop thinking about it.

* * *

"Neji-sensei?"

Neji groaned and peeled his eyelids away from his eyes. It turned out to be a _horrible_ idea. The sun wasn't even up yet and it hurt. Neji rubbed his eyes and decided it would be best to stay lying down. At least the grass was soft. Huh. Grass.

"Are you okay?"

Tora. Tora was asking him if he was okay. He let his arm fall over his eyes and thought. Too bad it hurt too much to think.

Tora asked him again if he was okay. This did not add up in Neji's head. He remembered talking to Guy and Kakashi about Kuma being in the hospital. Neji remembered telling Guy to make sure Neji was in field twenty-seven for five in the morning because he had to meet Tora and Akino. It was a bit of a blur after this.

"Should I get Sakura-sensei?"

Mmm, no, Sakura would probably kill him. For some reason he remembered singing. Did the bar have a stage? Neji didn't think so. Why had he been singing?

"What's wrong with Neji-sensei?"

Akino had come up to stand near Tora. It had to be deadly close to five in the morning then. Why in the Hell did he remember Anko laughing at him? And why did he remember being carried in Ibiki's arms? The HELL had he done?

"Why does he have bows in his hair?"

Neji considered Akino's question. Bows. Ah, Anko had wanted to braid his hair. Why had he let her do it?

"I don't know. He smells like sake,"

Neji wanted to commend Tora on her excellent observational skills but didn't want to open his eyes or mouth yet. Ibiki had been laughing at him. Kakashi had carried Guy because for some reason Guy had gotten drunk. At least Lee hadn't been present.

"And barf,"

Ah yes, the dumpster. It had been a good idea at the time to throw up in the dumpster. Ibiki had held back his hair. Neji was fairly certain he had patted Ibiki's head and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. Oh God.

"I think he got drunk,"

Again Neji wanted to congratulate Tora on deducing what had happened.

"No duh,"

Neji snorted when Akino did it for him. Neji lowered his arm and cracked open one eye. Tora and Akino were standing over him looking at him in wonder. Tora's glasses had slipped down her nose and the end of her braid touched his chest. She was nibbling on her lip and her eyes were huge behind her glasses. She had bent at the waist and supported her upper body with her hands on her knees.

Akino had bent at the waist as well, hands on his knees, and had a frown on his face complete with furrowed eyebrows. At least their heads blocked out most of the rising sun. Neji sighed.

"Why'd you get drunk?" Akino asked.

Ah yes, he would have to tell them about Kuma. First he had to sit up. Neji took a deep breath and started the sitting up process. This turned out to be a horrible plan but he could not abort as Akino helped him get somewhat upright.

Neji groaned and leaned forward. Akino kept him from putting his head against his knees (which he could do) and Neji let out a breath. His stomach rumbled and Neji winced at the foul taste in his mouth. Sake did not come up well.

"Is Kuma okay?" Tora questioned.

Oh good, his students were especially attentive. It likely helped they weren't hung over. Lucky bastards. He nodded.

"Lemme guess, she came out here to train on her own and got hurt?"

Damn. They were good. Neji nodded again. He heard Akino mutter his word and for some reason this became hilarious. Neji started chuckling but grunted when Akino let him go. Neji landed on his back in the grass and looked up at the sky. The longer he kept his eyes open the less it hurt. This was good to know.

"She's in the hospital?"

Neji wanted to ask Tora where _else_ Kuma would be if she had gotten hurt but decided not to. Akino answered for him, another "duh" and Neji snickered.

"For how long?" Akino asked.

Oh. This required deep thought. Neji rolled the information around in his head, ignoring the memory of dancing with Guy (oh he would not live last night down) and coming up with the information.

"Tuesday. No training until Saturday if she can move," Neji said.

"If she can _move?_ " Tora questioned.

Right they hadn't been here. Neji pushed away the image of Anko's breasts but got distracted. She had big nipples. Neji grunted and focused on his students.

"She broke her C4 and C5 vertebra but Sakura healed her. Sakura doesn't know if she'll have full mobility until she wakes up on Tuesday," Neji said.

Tora and Akino stared at him. Akino ran a hand through his hair as Tora bit her lip and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"And now we know _why_ Neji-sensei got totally drunk," Akino said.

Neji gave him a thumb up. Akino snorted at him. Neji whined when Akino bent and lifted him. Neji grunted when Akino easily tossed him onto a shoulder then hung there with his face almost in Akino's ass.

"He won't want to go back to the Hyuuga Compound," Tora said.

"Annoying. Where to then? My parents would freak if I brought home my drunken sensei at five in the morning," Akino told her.

"Mine too. I know! We can bring him to Kankuro-sensei. He _must_ be staying at the Golden Blossom Hotel. That's where all visiting dignitaries stay. Come on," Tora said.

Neji chuckled. Oh his students were awesome. He said nothing as Akino carried him through the streets and watched as the grass melded into the rocks of the street. Neji saw his hair out of the corner of his eye and spotted it was in fact braided, a bit messy, and covered in bright bows in a variety of colors. He remembered Anko buying the bows. He was pretty sure it came _after_ the singing.

"OH, um, hello Ibiki-sama,"

Well Hell. Neji heard Ibiki laugh but couldn't lift his head.

"Taking care of your sensei I see. He had a rough night, a bit too much to drink," Ibiki said.

"Yeah, we gathered," Akino said.

Neji chuckled. Damn the kid had balls. It probably something to do with being able to carry his own weight over one shoulder like it was nothing and being as tall as an average adult male at twelve.

"Here's a note. I wrote down what he did and where. He'll probably want to know once he regains consciousness," Ibiki said.

How kind of the Torture and Interrogation Force Captain. Neji had a feeling he would loathe what was on the note. He couldn't argue considering his current position.

"Um, thank you Ibiki-sama," Tora said.

Ever polite. Ibiki snorted at her. She squeaked. Neji felt Akino tense.

"Not a problem, kid. Tell your sensei I appreciate the kiss on the cheek for holding back his hair. And he owes me six thousand ryo for winning the contest. Oh and we should do that again sometime. It's in the note," Ibiki said.

Neji groaned and heard Ibiki laugh at him before walking off. Akino muttered his word and they began moving again. Neji heard Tora fiddling with the note but she put it away. The stone gave way to the lobby of the hotel and Neji let out a breath.

"Three-oh-five," Neji said.

"Oh good, there wasn't anyone at the front desk," Akino said.

Neji had known there wouldn't be. He said nothing as Akino carried him up the stairs with Tora beside them. Jeez, Akino wasn't even out of breath and the walk was a long one from the training fields to the hotel, plus three flights of stairs. Tora was knocking. Kankuro might be pissed.

"Who the fuck, oh, Tora, uh, wha,"

Akino pushed past Kankuro and Neji felt the sensation of flying before landing on the couch. Neji coughed but kept the bile down as Tora explained what was going on. Kankuro came into Neji's line of sight, a frown on his face and his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry," Neji said.

Kankuro smirked and kissed him on the forehead. Akino muttered his word as Tora handed Kankuro the note. Ah, no, bad Tora.

"What Neji did last night. Oh, this should make some good reading. Sit down kids, lemme get some juice from the mini-fridge," Kankuro said.

Neji groaned and covered his face with both hands. He heard Akino and Tora sit. Kankuro was getting glasses and juice. Neji let his hands fall from his face and decided it best to look up at the ceiling. The ceiling wouldn't judge him.

"Here you go," Kankuro said.

"Thank you Kankuro-sensei," Tora said.

"Thanks," Akino muttered.

Neji felt Kankuro moving Neji's legs. Neji raised an eyebrow as Kankuro sat on the couch then let Neji's legs drop over his. Kankuro unfolded the note and smoothed it out on Neji's upper thigh. Neji twitched and Kankuro smirked at him.

"Oh wow, it's like a mission report," Kankuro said. "At twenty-one hundred hours and fifteen minutes, one Hyuuga Neji entered the Wild Snapdragon Bar and spoke with one Might Guy and Hatake Kakashi. One Mitarashi Anko and I, Morino Ibiki, noticed Hyuuga was in some sort of distress.

"We let him be with his former jonin-in-charge Might Guy and Guy's rival Kakashi. Once Hyuuga finished ten shots, we intervened, saying the poor jonin had a bit too much considering all he had eaten was a bowl of miso soup."

Kankuro paused here and took a sip of his juice. Neji did not remember Anko and Ibiki coming over.

"The Hyuuga insisted he was fine. It was then my partner and I decided we would make sure the Hyuuga, Guy, and Kakashi did not get into any trouble. We knew what Guy and Kakashi were capable of in a drunken state, who knew what adding the normally sane Neji to the mix would do?"

Kankuro burst out laughing. Neji groaned and rubbed his forehead. He didn't _want_ to remember any of this.

"More sake was had and at twenty-two hundred hours and a few minutes, Guy punched one Shiranui Genma for attempting to "assault his precious-genius" also known as Neji. Kakashi removed Guy from the bar with help from me and a stumbling Neji. Anko stayed behind to pay the tab and make sure Genma was okay. Wow,"

Neji recalled Genma sitting _too_ close and asking if Neji needed some comforting of a different sort. He also remembered Guy punching Genma and sending the poor bastard through a table. Neji decided closing his eyes was best.

"Genma was fine but Guy insisted we go to the Flying Peacock bar as his "beautiful genius" again, Neji, was still suffering with the incapacity of his "flaming student" one Takenaka Kuma, and no one should suffer in their "springtime of youth." Note: there is _no_ arguing with a drunken Might Guy when his students are involved. I'll bet,"

Neji felt the heat come to his cheeks but kept his eyes closed. Kankuro had started gently massaging Neji's shin and Neji enjoyed the contact.

"On the way to said bar, Neji had to be supported by myself and Guy by Kakashi. We had to detour to an alley way when Neji had to relieve the contents of his stomach. I held back his hair and when he was done he thanked me by patting my head and kissing me on the cheek, saying I was a "really nice guy" and "totally not as intimidating as people think." He then asked if I thought he was intimidating because of his eyes and I suggested we leave the alley way. Oh my god,"

Kankuro burst out laughing again. Neji sighed. He did hear Tora trying not to laugh. Akino had no problem and chuckled along with Kankuro.

"We made it to the Flying Peacock Bar by twenty-two and a half hours. Guy promptly regained his normal vigor and dragged Neji to the bar for more drinks. At twenty-three hundred hours and after a drinking contest in which I won (Neji owes me 6000 ryo for the win, Guy 12000, and Kakashi 8000), Guy pulled Neji towards the stage of the bar. Guy then selected the song "It's Raining Men" and,"

Kankuro had to stop to laugh. Akino was coughing he had been laughing so hard and Tora giggled. Oh Hell.

"Neji and Guy began to sing. Neji has an oddly good voice. The bar liked the rendition and Guy picked the song "I'm Too Sexy." Guy did some kind of odd aerial move to get his shirt down and Neji tossed his vest into the audience with accurate aim considering it hit me in the face,"

More laughter. Now Neji knew why his vest was undone.

"This was when Anko decided to start drinking, abandoning me in my mission to keep the three from destroying any property or causing any lasting damage. I do believe seeing a topless Neji dancing suggestively on a stage gave many men and women alike some lasting images for future personal sessions. I'd say,"

Kankuro, Tora, and Akino were enjoying this too much. Neji could do nothing about it.

"Neji should think of a career in stripping. Ha, Hell no. The bar thoroughly enjoyed the rendition and Neji picked the song "I Touch Myself." Wow, babe, that's, damn,"

Neji opened his eyes to see Kankuro had gone red. Akino snorted. Tora blushed into her glass of juice. Neji sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Neji kicked Guy off the stage (he landed on his feet then fell over on his head) when the song came on and well, there were a lot of people who needed a change of underwear after that rendition. It was then I decided it best to get Neji off the stage. People threw bottles at me but I've endured worse. Kakashi, being the only other somewhat non-drunk person, helped me get Guy, Neji, and Anko out into the street. Anko managed to grab Neji from me (and had a bottle of sake which I do _not_ remember her grabbing but this is Anko) and began singing "I Touch Myself" down the street,"

Kankuro took a minute to laugh with Tora and Akino. Neji was beyond feeling embarrassed.

"Anko then started touching Neji in interesting ways but he pushed her off, stealing the sake from her in the process. As he took a victory swig, Anko lifted her shirt. Neji simply raised an eyebrow at her, finished drinking, wiped his mouth, and said "You have really big nipples." This caused Guy to fall over in laughter. Kakashi was all ready down from a nosebleed. I agree with Neji's assessment. Damn,"

Now Neji remembered Anko touching him. Wait. His hair hadn't been braided. Why the Hell had he let her braid his hair after touching him like that?

"We continued down the street and Anko saw bows for sale in a store window. Trying to stop Anko from buying something she wants when drunk is similar to an S-rank mission. I let her buy the bows. Haha,"

Neji had to smirk. Okay, this was pretty funny even if it was at his expense.

"Anko then suggested we braid Neji's hair but I knew the look in her eyes and her expertise with sharp objects. I did the actual braiding which likely saved Neji from coming out of the ordeal with a crop cut. Guy decorated Neji's hair with the bows while singing "I Feel Pretty." During the braiding we lost Anko. I decided it best not to go looking for her as Guy and Neji left in Kakashi's hands while drunk would not end well. No it wouldn't have,"

Neji agreed with the sentiment.

"We converged in a doll-house where Neji said he had hid from one Uchiha Sasuke one day. He would not say _why_ he went in the doll-house like cafe but I do agree with his assessment that the chocolate caramel cake is "to die for." I do believe anyone in the cafe will be traumatized from see me, Guy, and Kakashi eating cake with a giggling Neji at zero hours. Oh god, you have to bring me to this cafe,"

That was _not_ going to happen. Neji was glad even drunk he remembered few people could know about Hatomi.

"Guy then remembered Neji had to meet his students in five hours at training field twenty-seven. Guy then explained (it took him _an hour_ ) why Neji got so drunk in the first place. I sympathize with Neji and likely enjoyed him crying on my shoulder more than I should have. Huh. I might have to kick his ass,"

Neji smirked as Tora giggled. Akino muttered his word.

"We left the cafe at half past oh-two hundred hours, much to the relief of the owner who was supposed to close at oh-one hundred hours. We did eat all the left over cake so I don't believe he minded so much. And that's why you have chocolate on your chin,"

Neji wiped his chin.

"Guy insisted on running on his hands to work off the calories and took off. I put Neji onto my back in a piggy back position and followed. I lost Kakashi somewhere between Ichiraku Ramen and the bookstore he frequents. Note: Guy somehow gains _more_ energy when drunk though this was likely due to the sugar. Second note: _DO NOT_ let Might Guy have sugar when he is drunk. It ends _badly_. Good to know,"

Neji would highlight that later.

"I chased Guy around Konoha with Neji giggling on my back until oh-four-hundred hours when Guy realized the time and dragged me towards training field twenty-seven. Guy promptly passed out and I noticed Neji had fallen asleep on my back and drooled all over my shoulder. I left him by the poles and picked up Guy to return him to his home.

"I knew Neji would be safe as his students would come for him within the hour. I do not know what happened to Hyuuga Neji after this but I do know Might Guy is sleeping the night off. I will not bother looking for Anko or Kakashi as they abandoned me in the mission. They deserve wherever they ended up. Signed, Morino Ibiki. Wow,"

Neji said nothing as Kankuro laughed. Akino and Tora joined in but Neji decided it was best not to care. He did whine when Kankuro sat him up but decided to go along with it since Kankuro _was_ removing the bows. Tora came to help and soon Kankuro was brushing out Neji's hair. Neji yawned heavily and heard Kankuro say they'd leave Neji to nap while Kankuro took them back to the training field. He heard no more and sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I don't want anybody else, when I think of you, I touch myself,"

Neji lifted his head when he heard Kankuro singing. It Neji a few moments to realize he was lying on a couch and he had to turn so he could sit up. Neji got onto his back and looked over the back of the couch to see Kankuro cooking and _dancing_ while he sung.

"I love myself; I want you to love me. When I feel down, I want you above me,"

It took Neji a few seconds to remember Kankuro knew _everything_ about last night as did Tora and Akino. Neji sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. His brain had decided to melt out of his skull and his mouth tasted as if he had cotton balls in it.

"I don't want anybody else, when I think of you, I touch myself, Ooh, I don't want anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no,"

Neji flushed as he remembered singing the song on stage and doing some risqué dance moves. He had made someone faint from a nose bleed. A few people had thrown ryo at him which he had tucked suggestively into his pants. Oh God.

"Oh I don't want anybody else, when I think about you, I touch myself,"

Kankuro singing the song was not helping. Neji groaned and looked towards the kitchen. He smirked when he saw Kankuro was shaking his ass as he cooked. Okay, maybe the puppet master singing this song wasn't _so_ bad. Besides, the smells coming from Kankuro's kitchen were pretty good and didn't make Neji's stomach boil.

"You could touch me," Neji said as Kankuro got into the last minute of the song.

Kankuro paused and looked at him. Neji raised an eyebrow. Kankuro smiled.

"I touch my Neji," Kankuro sung.

Neji snorted as Kankuro turned back around. Neji shifted and got off the couch. His bladder protested and his head swam. Neji let out a breath, using the arm rest of the couch to support himself as he closed his eyes and rubbed his aching head.

"Where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"I need to pee," Neji replied.

Neji heard Kankuro coming towards him and looked up. Kankuro still hummed the song as he helped Neji walk away from the couch and head towards the bathroom. Kankuro helped him get his pants down and snorted when ryo fell to the floor.

"Wow," Kankuro said.

Neji flushed but said nothing as Kankuro helped him sit on the toilet. Kankuro picked up the damp ryo and left it on the counter, still humming.

"Call me if you need a hand up,"

Kankuro left the bathroom. Neji smirked and shook his head. He relaxed and was glad Kankuro had helped him sit down on the toilet. He wouldn't have been able to stand for so long without getting dizzy. Neji finished up, cleaned up, and got to his feet carefully. It took him a moment to navigate getting his pants back up.

He looked into the mirror and blinked at his reflection. His hair weaved around his head in tangles and his face looked too shiny. Even his eyebrows were rumpled and he had a bit of a shadow of a beard going on. Neji's eyes were red-rimmed and he frowned. Neji splashed water on his face and found his toiletries bag.

It took him too long to wash up and brush his hair, proved true when Kankuro came to check on him. Neji smiled when Kankuro came into the room and wrapped an arm around Neji's waist, kissing him on the top of the head gently.

"Feel up for some crab udon?" Kankuro asked.

Neji inclined his head. He did gather up the ryo on the counter and tucked it into his open vest. Kankuro guided him into the kitchen and Neji happily sat. The crab udon was delicious, warm, and went down nicely. It stayed down which helped. Neji had a second helping as Kankuro dug into fried rice and steamed vegetables.

"Feeling any better?" Kankuro questioned.

Neji nodded and covered a yawn with a hand. He sipped the green tea Kankuro had placed on the table, not caring it was cooler than he liked.

"So I helped Tora and Akino with wind and water respectively. Tora's getting good, she just has to realize it is fine for her to let go. Akino's got no issues with that and when I sparred with him he used Mouth Shot and Palm Blade during his attacks. They wanted to visit Kuma but I said they should wait and go with you. I dismissed them at sixteen hundred hours,"

Kankuro ate some rice as Neji considered. Tomorrow would be odd. Sakura would come to train with Tora which meant Neji could freely train with Akino. It meant Kankuro could have a day off instead of watching Neji train.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I was in such a state this morning," Neji said.

Kankuro shrugged.

"It's okay, I don't blame you. I kind of wanted to follow you in the whole drinking thing but decided one of us had to be sober for Tora and Akino,"

Kankuro grinned when Neji chuckled. Neji finished his tea and grabbed a third helping of crab udon. It had helped settle his stomach and brought moisture back to his throat. It had also helped to wake him up.

"Also I got a note from Gaara saying Hiashi, Tsunade-sama, and Hanabi-sama are leaving Friday which means they'll be back on Sunday or Monday. They'll take a day to rest then the day after we're going to be meeting with the Hyuuga Elders,"

Neji winced. It helped to have a little over a week's warning but Neji did not want to think of meeting with the Hyuuga Elders as soon as Tuesday of next week. Hopefully the Mukai would request his team to come pick them up next Monday, assuming Kuma was able to move.

"Lovely, really," Neji muttered.

Kankuro shrugged.

"Has to be done. By the way, it's almost eighteen hundred hours in case you're wondering,"

Neji hadn't been but thanked Kankuro anyway. Kankuro got him more tea and Neji kissed him on the cheek in thanks. Neji almost spit tea out his nose when a knock came to the door. Kankuro frowned but went to answer it. Neji had a good view from his chair and flushed when Kankuro opened the door to reveal Ibiki.

"Ah, I see your Hyuuga is awake," Ibiki said.

Kankuro chuckled but stood aside to let Ibiki in. The Torture specialist had probably come to collect the ryo Neji owed him. Neji went through the pockets of his vest as Ibiki came into the kitchen with a smirk. Neji came up with four thousand ryo in crumpled bills from his impromptu show. Huh. That was damned impressive. Ibiki took the money with a smile.

"Thank you for everything you did for me last night," Neji told him.

Ibiki kept the smile on his face.

"Not a problem, Neji. The free show was nice," Ibiki said.

Neji flushed. Ibiki winked at Kankuro who had crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"I'll have the other two thousand for you tomorrow," Neji said.

"That's fine. Guy got away from me after I wrote the note. I found him singing to a dumpster by the way and trying to copy some of the moves you did during "I Touch Myself." I think the dumpster's scarred for life," Ibiki said.

Neji tried not to laugh, he really did, but he failed. Ibiki patted him on the shoulder. Kankuro watched with narrowed eyes but Ibiki ignored him.

"Anko was on a park bench surrounded by empty sake bottles and singing "It's Raining Men." Kakashi slept outside the book store he likes with a book over his face. A few kids were poking him with a stick. All and all, it was a good time," Ibiki said.

Neji shook his head. It was good to know he had been indoors not mentally scarring anyone and being able to sleep without being poked.

"We should do that again sometime," Ibiki said.

"Hell no," Neji told him.

Ibiki laughed and gave him a final pat on the shoulder. He nodded to Kankuro, patted the puppet master on the shoulder, and left. Kankuro walked him to the hotel room door and locked the door, chain and all.

"You do owe me," Kankuro said.

Neji blinked at him as Kankuro smiled. Neji watched as Kankuro walked over to the hotel's radio and hit some buttons. "I Touch Myself" came on and Neji groaned. He put his head in his hands and ignored Kankuro singing and dancing to the song.

"C'mon babe, gimme a dance," Kankuro said.

Neji chuckled and shook his head. He kept laughing when Kankuro pulled Neji to his feet and began swinging his arms back and forth. Neji started moving his hips to the beat and Kankuro grinned.

"I don't want anybody else, when I think of you, I touch myself," Neji sung.

Kankuro grinned. Neji continued singing and moving to the song while Kankuro sung along with him, failing at copying Neji's motions. Finally Kankuro gave up and leaded against the counter, watching Neji with a broad smile on his face. Neji peeled off his vest and threw it in Kankuro's face.

Kankuro laughed then stopped with a choking sound when Neji bent over and shook his ass in Kankuro's direction. Neji turned and started touching himself to the song. He smiled at Kankuro as the puppet master gaped. The song went into the repeat of "I touch myself" and Neji sauntered over to Kankuro, whispering the words in Kankuro's ear and running his hands up and down Kankuro's body. Kankuro didn't last until the first "I honestly do."

Neji laughed as Kankuro lifted him into his arms and ran into the bedroom. Neji stopped laughing when Kankuro tossed him onto the bed and started kissing him. Neji didn't mind when Kankuro made short work of their pants, lubing Neji up quickly. All Neji could do was spread his legs and moan so Kankuro had better access.

Neji gasped when Kankuro pushed inside then groaned into Kankuro's ear, closing his eyes in pleasure. Kankuro didn't wait to start moving and Neji clenched his legs around Kankuro's waist, hands running up and down Kankuro's back. He was careful not to use his nails as he met Kankuro thrust for thrust. They didn't last long and called out their release seconds apart, panting and shivering in each other's arms.

"Fuck," Kankuro said.

"We just did," Neji told him.

Kankuro snorted at him before kissing the tip of his nose. Neji held Kankuro close and caught his breath.

"Ibiki's right," Kankuro said.

"About?"

"You being a stripper. Damn that was hot,"

Kankuro yelped when Neji smacked him in the back of the head with a pillow. This started a pillow fight of epic proportions. Neji fell off the bed but didn't care as he grinned, whapping his pillow towards Kankuro who followed him to the floor. Kankuro's pillow exploded, sending feathers everywhere and Neji couldn't help but snicker.

Kankuro had managed to straddle him. The dropped jaw and wide eyes from the pillow giving in looked hilarious, especially when highlight by feathers falling to the ground. Neji whacked Kankuro in the face with his pillow and Kankuro grunted before smiling. He grabbed Neji's wrists in his hands but Neji had no problem letting him. Neji didn't bother to struggle when Kankuro leaned down and kissed him.

They kissed on the floor surrounded by feathers for several moments. Touching came into the picture and Neji gasped when Kankuro touched the back of his neck, fingers tracing along Neji's spine. They started slow but within minutes Kankuro had flipped Neji onto his stomach, hoisted his hips up and started pounding into him again.

Neji had zero complaints and thrust back into Kankuro, grasping the area rug and panting out Kankuro's name. Release flowed over them and Neji let his hips drop, making Kankuro follow the downward motion with a grunt. Neji said nothing as Kankuro ran fingers through Neji's hair.

"Okay, now I'm tired," Kankuro said.

Neji chuckled and shifted so he could kiss Kankuro's cheek. Kankuro grinned and kissed Neji's forehead, lingering an extra moment which made Neji flush. They lay on the floor until Neji sneezed from almost inhaling a feather. Kankuro laughed at him but helped Neji to his feet. Neji yelped when Kankuro tossed him back into bed and blinked when Kankuro pushed him down but got off the bed.

"What—" Neji tried.

Kankuro pointed at him. Neji blinked.

"Stay," Kankuro said firmly.

Neji stared at him. Kankuro smirked then began cleaning up the mess. Neji decided to do as he was told. Besides, staying on the bed meant he could watch Kankuro moving around half naked to clean up the feathers. Tomorrow would be interesting but Neji didn't mind. Interesting kept him on his toes.

* * *

Let's all take a break and imagine Neji dancing to "I Touch Myself" and giving Kankuro a show, yeah? ;)

Reviews welcome, next chapter coming soon.


End file.
